Total Drama Losers
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: Some time after Pahkitew Island is wrapped up Chris McLean brings back 18 of the lowest performing contestants to compete in a brand new season for the grand prize of one million dollars. Which of these losers will become the big winner? Find out on, Total. Drama. Losers!
1. May the Best Loser Win Part 1

**As some of you may know, my rewrite stories are on a hiatus. It just wasn't as fun as it used to be so I'm on break from them for the next few months . However, I have a lot of new ideas I want to try and I'm going to be starting this new series over the hiatus. I was planning on a new non-rewrite fanfic since early August I wanna say and I have asked around about some of my ideas. I originally had something much bigger in mind. However, I went over a lot of a ideas and in the end I decided on this one since it was the least elaborate. Since this is the first non-rewrite story I'm doing I want the simplest idea. Also, just a heads up, the way I write confessionals is slightly more stylized now. Let me know what you think of that. Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

The episode opened up in the underground control room of Pahkitew Island. Someone was sitting in a chair with their back away from the camera. The chair pivoted around to reveal the host Chris McLean sitting in it.

"Welcome back Total Drama fans!" Chris announced. "It's been a few months since you've seen us. We've had time to repair the damage Scarlett had done and we even got Dave off the island... Yeah, let's just say he was a little ticked off about us letting him get attacked by the bear."

Chris awkwardly tugged at his collar.

The camera cut to Chris sitting on a large rock by the beach.

"Just like last season we don't have those nice cozy cabins most of our competitors are used to." Chris said. "But due to some angry parents complaining about how leaving teenagers out in the woods might be considered "Child endangerment", we have _some_ living quarters. But more on that later."

The scene once again changed to Chris walking through the forest.

"Now, you're probably wondering how we selected the contestants for this season." Chris said. "In this show there have been great physical players..."

Footage of Lightning on Boney Island hitting a fish into the air when it jumped out of the water during the second episode of All-Stars was played.

"Ha ha! Fish, you've been struck by Lightning!" Lightning said.

"Great brainy players..."

The footage changed to Scarlett standing in front of a tree full of monkeys and talking to her team during the sixth episode of Pahkitew Island.

"Our best chance to find out which one of them has the coin is by conducting a neuroscientific experiment." Scarlett said. "I mean, it's no secret that there's hyperactivity in the mirror neurons in primates, right?"

"And players that are just fun to be around."

Footage of Owen arriving at Camp Wawanakwa in the very first episode of the series was shown next.

"Chris! What's happening!" Owen exclaimed. "Ha ha ha! This is awesome! Woo-hoo!"

"But on the other hand, we've had players who suck at challenges..."

The footage cut to Tyler strapped to a torture rack in the London episode of World Tour with Noah and Owen standing near him.

"Stop! Oh stop it's too much!" Tyler begged.

"You realize we haven't started yet?" Noah asked.

"Players who are as dumb as a box of nails..."

The camera cut to Ella activating her parachute as she fell towards the ground in the first episode of the previous season. A toy stuffed bear with a parachute on their back came out of her parachute.

"I'm glad you're safe little bear." Ella said as she continued to fall.

"And players who couldn't socialize to save their life."

The footage switched over to Dawn talking to Zoey on the beach during the first episode of Revenge of the Island.

"Your soul reads like an open book." Dawn said as she grabbed on to Zoey's hands. "You had such lonely childhood."

Zoey jerked her hand away from Dawn.

The camera cut back to Chris walking along the beach.

"That's right folks, eighteen of our worst placing competitors are coming back." Chris said. "In fact, only one of them has made ever made the merge... And even then it barely counts. So stick around to see which of these rejects becomes the big winner. Right here on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The scene faded to Chris standing on the beach with Chef next to him.

"Welcome back." Chris said. "Our eighteen competitors are on their way back right now. We're seeing which one of these idiots has what it takes to win the grand prize of... One. Million. Dollars!"

Chef took out a briefcase and opened it to reveal the money inside.

"Man, that's a whole lotta cash." Chef remarked.

"Stick to the script, Chef." Chris said.

"Sorry." Chef said.

"Anywho, these eighteen bozos are on their way right now." Chris said. "In fact, here comes one of them right now."

The shot cut to a speedboat driven by an intern out on the water approaching the island. Sitting in the passenger seat of the boat was Eva who menacingly glared into the camera.

"First up, it's generation one competitor Eva. Who we already gave a second chance by letting her return at the merge. But she totally blew it." Chris narrated.

The boat arrived on the shore and she stepped off of it.

"I'll have you know that I was only voted off because that dirty no good lowlife _Heather_ cheated!" Eva snapped at Chris.

"Or maybe, you've just got a horrible personality." Chris said.

"Take it back!" Eva yelled. "I have a _great_ personality!"

Chef ran over to Eva and held her back.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Uh... I might have some _minor_ anger issues I need to go over." Eva admitted. "But I'm trying to work on it. So I guess that counts for something."

* * *

Another boat was scene approaching the island. This time with Rodney riding in it.

"Next, it's last seasons red haired farm boy, self proclaimed ladies man, and weirdo: Rodney!" Chris announced.

Rodney's boat docked and he got down from it.

"Wow, sure is nice to be back here." Rodney said.

"Nice to have you too." Chris said. "Just do us a favour and don't be all... _Weird_." Chris said.

"Weird? I don't know what you're..." Rodney began before he trailed when he saw Eva.

He stared at her with a blank look on his face and his mouth open.

"Yo, Rodney, you in there?" Chris asked as he waved his hand in front of Rodney's face.

"Do you see flowers and angels?" Rodney asked.

"No. Nobody does but you." Chris said. "In fact, you might wanna get that looked at."

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"Just get out of here." Chris said.

Rodney nodded and walked up to Eva.

"Hi." Eva said as she extended her hand to him. "I'm Eva."

"Hello name my- Is name- I'm Rodney!" Rodney stuttered.

"Well... I already hate you." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"Eva seems pretty nice." Rodney said. "She's not like my previous girlfriends. Except for maybe Sandy. Or Christine. Or Avery. Or-"

* * *

The third boat sailed towards the island. This time carrying Dawn on it.

"Next up, it's freaky hippie girl: Dawn!" Chris announced.

Dawn daintily stepped off the boat once she arrived.

"Thank you." Dawn said to the driver before the boat left.

Chris walked up to Dawn.

"Dawn, I'm going to be nice to you just for now. Wanna know why?" Chris asked.

"Well, I am rather curious." Dawn said.

"You see your a fan favourite." Chris explained. "But you're also shy, creepy, and nonathletic. Meaning you're the opposite of reality TV material."

"I don't get it. What are you trying to say?" Dawn asked.

"I'm saying that you've got a zero point zero shot at winning." Chris said. "I just wanted to break that to you in a polite way. But try and entertain the fans at least."

"Okay." Dawn said before she walked to the other two. "However, only time will tell how well I shall perform."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I was very shocked to hear that I'm a fan favourite." Dawn said. "I don't watch very much television so I was unaware of this. It is quite the pleasant surprise and it really gives me motivation to do better."

* * *

The fourth boat with Tyler aboard it arrived at the island.

"After being outsmarted by a chicken and then by an alien, Tyler's back!" Chris announced.

Tyler tried to step down from his boat only to trip over and smash his face into the sand.

"Gah! I think I bit my tongue!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Can somebody help him out?" Chris asked.

"I'd do it but I don't feel like it." Chef said.

"That's fair..." Tyler weakly said.

Dawn walked over to Tyler and tried to pull him up from the ground but was unable to.

"My, you are quite heavy." Dawn commented.

"It's all muscle. I swear." Tyler said.

She managed to finally pull him up from the ground.

"Thanks a lot lady." Tyler said. "I'm Tyler by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you." Dawn said as she shook his hand. "I'm Dawn. Mind if I read your palm?"

"Uh... No thank you." Tyler said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I've got this reputation of being a jock who can't play sports." Tyler said. "I wanna turn it around this time. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad people have something to laugh at. I just want it to be not me."

* * *

Another speedboat, this time carrying Topher, approached the island.

"Next it's my super annoying superfan: Topher!" Chris announced. "... I can't be unbiased all the time, okay."

Topher stepped off the boat.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, it is a wonder to see you once again." Topher said. "You look different. What is it? New hairdresser? Plastic surgery?"

"Y'see, this is why I don't like you." Chris said.

"Too afraid of being replaced?" Topher asked.

"Didn't we go over this last season?" Chris asked. "I shot you out of a cannon."

"Oh I remember. And I will learn from those mistakes and then walk out of here with that million dollars." Topher said.

"Whatever." Chris said.

Topher walked over to the other contestants.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"I've learned a thing or two from my time on here previously." Topher said. "I'm focusing less on getting rid of Chris and focusing more on getting that prize money. So watch out everyone else because the Topher Experience is about to take you all down."

* * *

A fifth ship with Staci aboard it neared the island.

"And here comes nobody's favourite contestant: Staci!" Chris announced as the boat stopped.

Staci got down from it.

"Did you know that those little plastic things on the end of shoelaces were invented by my great aunt Vera?" Staci asked. "Yah, before her shoes were way harder to tie."

"How is this relevant to anything?" Chris asked.

"It's not." Staci said. "I just like telling people about my family."

"Please move over to the others." Chris said.

"But I'm not done talking." Staci said.

"Trust me, you're probably going to be doing a lot of that." Chris said.

Staci walked over to the others and stood next to Topher.

"Hi! I'm Staci." Staci introduced herself as she forcefully grabbed Topher's hand and began to shake it.

"Yeah... I remember you. From Revenge of the Island, right?" Topher asked.

"Mmhmm, yep. Glad you recognized me. Lotsa people aren't able to for some reason." Staci said. "Weird, right?"

"Can't imagine why..." Topher said as he tried to pry his hand away from Staci's grip.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"I'm really exited to be back here." Staci said. "Yah, I come from a family of winners. Not a family of people who get voted out first. I'm gonna do a good job this time."

* * *

The next speedboat approached with two people aboard it this time: Katie and Sadie.

"Let's give it up for the inseparable duo of Katie and Sadie!" Chris announced.

The two best friends jumped down from their boat once it had stopped.

"Eee! I'm already having so much fun!" Sadie cheered.

"I know, me too." Katie said. "This new island looks so cool."

"That's 'cause it's mostly artificial." Chris interjected.

"Wait, what?" Sadie asked.

"You'll see." Chris said.

"Ooh, sounds like fun." Katie said.

"It won't be." Chris siad.

"Aw... But I like fun." Sadie said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Katie and Sadie)**

"Me and Katie haven't played in like, _forever_." Sadie said. "But we think we've got a pretty good chance."

"Yeah, we do everything together. As long as we don't get in a fight again we'll do fine." Katie said.

"You think we can both make it to the finals together?" Sadie asked

"OMG! That would literally be the best!" Katie cheered.

* * *

The following boat also had two contestants aboard it. This time it was Amy and Sammy.

"And now, it's the duo that wishes they were separated: Amy and Samey!" Chris announced.

The two girls got off their boat after it arrived.

"I'll have you know I don't want to be separated from Samey... Well, most of the time." Amy said.

"And I want everyone here to know my name isn't Samey." Sammy said. "It's-"

Chris suddenly put his hand over Sammy's mouth.

"Nobody really cares." Chris said. "Now, you and your big sister go join the others."

Sammy removed Chris' hand from her mouth.

"She's not even older than me by that much. It's only seventeen minutes." Sammy pointed out. "That's like, less than half-an-hour."

"Once again, nobody cares." Chris said.

The two of them went over to the others. Sammy stood next to Topher and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Topher. Remember me? From last season?" Sammy asked him.

"Oh yeah, you were the twin without that thing on your face. I'm totally blanking on the name. Is it Sarah?" Topher guessed.

"Close enough." Sammy said before abruptly changing topics. "So have have things been since I saw you last time?"

"To be honest, I hate small talk. Mind if we do this some other time?" Topher asked.

"Oh... Yeah, sure." Sammy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I feel a lot less insecure since the last time I was on here." Sammy said. "I've grown as a person and I've made a lot of great memories. Especially with Jasmine. Also, one of the greatest moments of my life was when I poisoned Amy... Out of context that made me sound awful. But trust me, she got what was coming to her."

* * *

Another boat with Brick inside it was seen coming towards the beach.

"Next, it's the slightly cowardly army boy, Brick!" Chris announced.

Brick hopped off his boat and saluted Chris.

"Brick McArthur reporting for Total Drama duty! Sir!" Brick announced.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm." Chris said. "That'll be gone soon."

"Good to know..." Brick said as he cautiously walked over to the others.

Brick stood next to Eva and extended his arm to greet her.

"Hi, nice to meet a fellow athlete." Brick said.

"I don't like shaking hands. Got it?" Eva said.

"Yes ma'am. I understand." Brick said. "I'm Brick by the way."

"I heard you when you left the boat." Eva said. " _Everyone_ did."

"Oh..." Brick trailed off. "So what's your name?"

"Please stop talking to me." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Eva seems like someone I'll either get along with or fight with a lot." Brick said. "She reminds me of a girl on the other season I was on: Jo. I feel like things will go well for us."

* * *

The tenth boat with B inside it went over to the island.

"Say hello to silent genius Beverly! AKA B!" Chris announced.

B got down from his speedboat and waved at the other contestants.

"So Bev, got anything to say?" Chris jokingly asked.

B shook his head no and then walked to the contestants.

"Yeah... He's a little quiet." Chris said to the camera.

The camera moved out to the water with the next boat going towards the beach. Aboard said boat was Noah.

"Say hello to one of our biggest fan favourites... Noah!" Chris announced.

Noah stepped down and looked at the cast.

"Hmm... So this is it." Noah said. "Well, Eva's here so that's a plus."

"Isn't it fun to be back here?" Chris asked.

"Not really." Noah said. "I've been on way better reality shows than this one."

"Oh yeah, I saw you on that racing show." Tyler said. "Nice work bro."

"Hmph, traitor." Chris remarked.

"I think you're overreacting a little." Noah said.

"I'm not overreacting." Chris denied. "Now go over to everyone else. _Traitor_."

"Whatever, weirdo." Noah said.

Noah walked over to the contestants already on the beach and stood in between Amy and Sammy.

"Mind if I stand here?" Noah asked.

"Nope." Sammy said.

"I do mind quite a bit." Amy said.

"Don't really care." Noah said.

"I'm Samey by the way." Sammy said to Noah. "I mean Sammy! You know what, either one works. Nobody remembers the right name anyway."

"Oh... Uh, okay then." Noah said. "I'm going to move somewhere else."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I didn't really pay attention to any of the seasons after the last one I was in." Noah admitted. "But judging from the twins, that weird unibrow guy with the dog tags, the redheaded muscle man, and that hippie looking girl with the long hair... Chris certainly chose some bigger personalities to be on the show. To say the least."

* * *

A boat with Ella in the back of it sailed towards the island.

"Hello everybody!" Ella exclaimed as she waved to the people on the island.

"It's queen of unnecessary songs: Ella!" Chris narrated.

Ella's speedboat stopped and allowed her to get down from it.

" _I am so glad to be back on the show, and I hope I am not the first to go!_ " Ella sang.

"Ugh... Right, you still love to do _that_ I see." Chris said.

"I live for it." Ella said as she clasped her hands together.

"Well lucky for you you're still allowed to do it. Y'see some of the other producers said something about it being "Unfair" to disqualify you for singing." Chris explained. "So you can sing to your hearts content. Just preferably not in front of me."

"Oh hooray!" Ella cheered.

She skipped away from Chris and over to the other competitors where she stood next to Dawn.

"Hello little person, I am Ella." Ella introduced herself. "How do you do?"

"I can sense a lot of positive energy in your aura." Dawn said.

"Oh... Is that a good thing?" Ella asked.

Dawn nodded.

"Okay then." Ella said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I hope to make many friends this time. Just like I did with Sugar." Ella said. "Dawn already seems very nice. Even if I don't understand what auras are exactly. Oh, and that very muscular woman with the mole seems nice too. I haven't talked to her yet but just judging from appearances I like her."

* * *

The thirteenth boat was seen coming towards the island with Sam on it.

"It's failed All-Star and avid gamer... Sam!" Chris announced.

Sam's boat docked on the shore and he got off of it.

"Heh, cool, this is the new place." Sam said as he looked around.

He took out his Game Guy and began to start it up.

"Not so fast Sam." Chris said. "I'm taking that."

Chris grabbed Sam's console out of his hands.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed. "Not cool man."

"Sorry bro, rules are rules." Chris said. "Just don't go into your weird hallucinating withdrawals thing. Okay?"

"I'll try my best." Sam said as he walked away and stood by Tyler.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Well my only form of entertainment was taken away. So there's that." Sam said.

"Man that must suck." Tyler said. "Do you play any sports? That could keep you entertained."

"Uh... Do virtual sports count?" Sam asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sam)**

"Y'know it's a little embarrassing to be on an All-Stars season and then get immediately switched over to the losers season." Sam said. "But whatever. I'm not gonna let it bother me that much. I never really cared about winning to begin with. I just wanna have fun... Still wish I had my games."

* * *

The next speedboat with Beardo on it was seen heading towards the island.

"And here we have last seasons first boot: Beardo!" Chris introduced. "Hopefully he'll do better this time."

Beardo hopped off his boat.

"Hey, Beardo, try and actually be useful to your team this time and you could actually win the prize this time." Chris advised.

Beardo's eyes lit up and he made the sound of an opening cash register.

"Yeah, that." Chris said. "Good luck."

"Uh... Thanks man." Beardo quietly said.

Beardo walked away from Chris and stood next to Brick.

"Yo. What's up man." Beardo said.

"Waiting for everyone else to arrive, sir." Brick answered.

"Oh... We don't got much in common do we?" Beardo asked.

"I'd have to agree with that." Brick said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beardo)**

"The reason I didn't do well last time is 'cause I didn't make any friends." Beardo said. "I'm tryin' to work on that this time. I don't think it's doin' so well."

* * *

Chris faced the sixteen contestants that were already there.

"Now, these next two contestants are very special." Chris explained. "In fact, they've been ineligible to compete for the past several seasons."

"Why's that?" Rodney asked.

"Remember Ezekiel?" Chris asked.

"Ugh! I hate that little punk." Eva said.

"Didn't he like become a zombie or something?" Katie asked.

"He went a little bit... Feral." Chris answered. "But after All-Stars we were able to capture him and then after some extensive rehabilitating we got him back to normal... Well, normal for Zeke."

"Why is he back?" Noah asked. "If I went through all of that I'd never want to come back."

"Oh trust me, he doesn't want to be here." Chris said. "But his parents were threatening legal action. So we cut a deal. He comes back, their son gets to make new friends, visit new places, and get exercise for free, and this show doesn't get shut down."

"Is this safe?" Tyler asked.

"Meh. Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to see." Chris said. "Anyway, here he comes now."

The camera moved out to the water where Ezekiel was seen sitting in the back of a speedboat.

"Hey, does this thing go any faster, eh?" Ezekiel asked the man driving.

"Be patient. We're almost there." The driver replied.

The boat stopped and Ezekiel cautiously got down from the boat. He took a look around at the new island and the people who were there before him.

"So Zeke, what do you think?" Chris asked.

"I don't wanna be here, eh. I told that guy on the boat but he kept driving." Ezekiel said.

"Well tough luck, you're stuck here for the rest of the season." Chris said. "Unless you get voted out first again."

"I wouldn't mind it, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Just go." Chris said as he shooed Ezekiel away.

Ezekiel nodded and moved over to the other contestants.

"So who's this other special contestant?" Topher asked. "I'm so exited."

"She went from snobby, to freaky, to relatively normal. It's Dakota!" Chris revealed.

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed.

"Wait, last time I checked she was a giant orange mutant." Brick said. "What happened?"

"She's got a rich family. And recently they sent her to a lab for treatment for a few months." Chris said.

"Oh, that's where she was." Sam said.

"She's your girlfriend. How did you not know that?" Staci asked.

"I dunno. She told me she'd be going away for a few months over the phone and then I didn't really see her since then." Sam explained.

"Well here she is now!" Chris announced as he gestured out to the water.

Dakota was seen sitting in the front of a boat approaching the island. She seemed to have mostly reverted from her mutated her state. The only major difference is her height. Dakota seemed to stand at around six or seven feet tall rather than the height she stood at before her mutation.

"Guess science can't fix everything." Chris remarked from off screen.

Once the boat stopped Dakota got down from it.

"Dakota!" Sam happily exclaimed as he ran over to her.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! It's so good to see you." Dakota said.

Sam pulled Dakota into a hug.

"Okay, break it up." Chris said. "Let's keep it professional."

"Sorry." Sam said as he let go of his girlfriend.

"It's so nice to be back. Now I can get the screen time I was robbed of." Dakota said.

"Y'know Dakota, I was expecting you to be shorter." Sam said.

"Yeah, I wish was the fashionable "Cute" height right now. But at least being like, seven feet tall beats being ten feet tall." Dakota said.

"Dakota, you're the final member of our cast." Chris said. "You and your boyfriend please join the others."

Dakota nodded before walking to the other along with Sam.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I'm not exactly used to being back here yet." Dakota said. "I haven't had much social interaction since I left the lab. And when I was in there the scientists only talked to me. But I think I can get back on my feet."

* * *

"Okay campers, now you're all here." Chris said to the cast. "Before we go on to splitting you up into teams. I have an announcement. For those of you unaware, just like the previous season, there are no cabins."

"Uh... So where do we stay?" Sadie asked.

"We've decided to be _somewhat_ charitable this season." Chris said. "We've set up a modest camp with some tents and a fire pit. Other than that you're on your own."

"Can I go through my luggage first?" Sammy asked. "I want to pick out a shirt that doesn't expose my midriff."

"Sorry Samey, no luck for you. The only supplies you're allowed to keep is whatever you've got on you right now." Chris said.

"Ha! Bet you feel like a real idiot now, Samey." Amy said.

"Shut up." Sammy said. "It was your idea to wear this stupid uniform."

"It's scientifically proven that people think twins in matching outfits are adorable." Amy stated.

"What scientists are you talking about?" Sammy asked.

"Ladies, that's enough." Chris said. "Now, let's split you up into teams. Chef!"

Chef walked over to Chris holding three rolled up mats under his arms. He unrolled each mat and placed it on the ground. The first mat was blue, the second was red, and the final one was yellow.

"Time for the teams. When I call your name please step over to the yellow mat." Chris said. "Okay? Good. Our first team shall have Brick, Tyler, Eva, Dakota, Beardo, and Ella. Get over there."

The six new teammates walked to the yellow rug.

"This is going to be so fun!" Ella chirped.

"I can hardly contain myself." Eva stoically said.

"Aw yeah! My team is _awesome_!" Tyler exclaimed as he pumped his fists into the air.

"I kinda wish Sam was here. But other than that I'm okay." Dakota said.

"Ma'am, I hope you feel welcome on the team." Brick said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beardo)**

"My team's all right." Beardo said. "I can't remember anybody's name but they still seem good. That dude in the track suit, the military looking guy, and the big woman with the mole and the unibrow look like they'll be good in challenges. I never watched the show before I came on so I don't know who they are. It was just a way for me to try and meet new people."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"With the exception of maybe Eva, my team looks very friendly." Brick said. "I think we'll be able to work together very easily."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Not sure what to make of the new guys." Tyler said. "Ella seems like she has a few screws loose and I don't even know what to say about Dakota. Eva's always scared me but who knows. She may've changed after being away from the show for such a long time."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I feel a little out of place." Dakota said. "I guess a lot changes if you've been a mutant for like, a year and a half. But I don't know. The only person on this team I recognize is Brick and we never really talked that much during our first time around."

* * *

"Yellow team, from now on you are known as... The Berserk beavers!" Chris announced.

Their team logo of a gold circle with a angry beaver baring its teeth inside of it appeared above their heads.

"So... Like... Is something supposed to happen?" Dakota asked.

"We'll edit your logo in during post." Chris explained.

"That makes sense." Ella said.

"Okay, now for the next team." Chris said. "The next group of people I announce shall step over to the red mat. We clear? Good. Our next team consists of Ezekiel, Rodney, Staci, Amy, B, and Katie!"

"What?!" Katie exclaimed. "Me and Sadie are on different teams!"

"No! My worst nightmare is true!" Sadie cried as she hugged her best friend.

"Chris, can me and Sadie please be on the same team?" Katie asked.

"I caved into your demands before and I won't do it again." Chris stated.

"Just so we're clear, me and Samey are also on opposing teams?" Amy asked.

"Indeed you are." Chris said.

"Okay." Amy said.

Katie suddenly latched on to Amy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry! I know your pain!" Katie melodramatically cried.

"Please stop." Amy flatly said.

"Hey red team, move it." Chris said.

The six members of the red team moved over to their mat.

"I wish Sadie was with me..." Katie mourned.

"Oh shut up." Amy said.

Ezekiel looked over at B.

"So what's your name, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "You've been pretty quiet."

B opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Staci.

"That's Beverly." Staci said. "But he likes to be called B."

"I dated a girl named Beverly once." Rodney said. "She was pretty... She wore a lot of my makeup..."

"Makeup was invented by my great, great, aunt Muriel." Staci said. "Yah, before her people were ugly all the time. So sad."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Katie)**

"I hate being on this team by myself." Katie said. "The only person I know is Ezekiel... And he's super weird! I just want Sadie to be here."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"To be honest, I kind of wanted Samey to be on my team." Amy said. "I mean, hello, how is that idiot going to survive without me? She's socially inept, has the IQ of a fence post, and is a total klutz. That loser won't survive a day without me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"I am a bit upset that Eva isn't on the same team as me." Rodney said. "I guess it was more of a crush than true love. But the worst part is now I have to be on the same team as Amy. And she's my bitter ex girlfriend. I mean, I know she's my ex. Not so sure about the bitter part. But she usually seems mad at something so I'm assuming she's bitter."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I really don't wanna be here right now, eh." Ezekiel said. "I barely remember anything that happened in the past... Year? I can't even remember how I long it's been. I'd rather be at home with my mom and dad, eh."

* * *

Chris looked over at the newly formed team.

"Red team, you are from now on known as... The Manic Muskrats!" Chris announced.

The Muskrats' logo of a dark red circle with the outline of a malicious looking muskrat inside it appeared above them.

"What's the difference between a beaver and a muskrat?" Rodney asked.

"We don't have enough time for your questions." Chris said. "We still have one last team."

The host turned to the six people without a team.

"Dawn, Sam, Noah, Topher, Sadie, and Samey. You are our final team." Chris announced. "Please step over to the blue mat."

All the mentioned competitors except for Sadie walked over to the blue mat.

"Uh, Sadie, you're on this team." Sam said.

"I know." Sadie said. "But I don't want to be there if Katie can't be there."

"Well too bad 'cause that's what you've gotta do." Chris said. "Understand."

"No. I refuse to move." Sadie proclaimed.

"Okay. No problem." Chris said before looking of screen. "Chef! Take care of this!"

"You got it boss." Chef said as he walked over to Sadie.

Chef picked up Sadie and placed her down with her new team.

"Thank you Chef." Chris said.

"Anything for you. Mostly 'cause you give me my paychecks." Chef said.

The camera moved over to the new blue team.

"Can somebody please hug me?" Sadie asked. "I need it."

"Eh... I could... But I won't." Noah said.

Dawn approached Sadie and put her arms around her.

"Sadie, I assure you that everything will be okay." Dawn comforted.

"Aw... That's cute." Sam said.

"Okay... I feel better." Sadie said.

"See, stay calm and make sure to breathe." Dawn said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I don't like this team to be honest." Noah said. "Sadie won't stop crying, Topher and Samey both look like airheads judging from my first impressions, Sam looks lazy, and Dawn is just odd. I'd prefer to be with Eva right now. But I'll just have to make do for now."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"As a fan of all things Chris McLean I've seen every season of Total Drama." Topher said. "Right now, my strategy is to be in an alliance with Noah. He's currently the smartest player on the team, barring me of course."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I feel that a large reason I did badly during my time here previously is because I failed to make any social connections." Dawn said. "But this time, I believe I'll do better. I can sense plenty of good auras on my team."

* * *

"Now, blue team. Your official name is... The Deranged Deer!" Chris announced.

Their logo of a light blue circle with a sharp toothed scowling deer appeared above them.

"Awesome name Chris, stellar work." Topher said.

"Shut up." Chris said.

"I also like the name." Dawn said. "Well, minus the "Deranged" part."

"One last thing. The McLean Immunity Idol has returned." Chris said. "You've gotta search all over the island and try to find it. But, if you've got it you can't go home. If you play it when it looks like you'll be voted off we'll just eliminate the person with the next amount of votes."

"Aw yeah. This season's gonna rock." Tyler said.

"All right teams, now that you've been divided up you get a chance to relax." Chris said.

Chef threw a rolled up map at each team.

"Those are maps to your camp sites. You've got an hour to relax and then it's challenge time." Chris explained.

Brick looked at the map and turned to his team.

"Follow me soldiers." Brick said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"The whole thing Chris said about not having cabins was something I wasn't expecting." Eva said. "But I can handle most things. So this shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"I am so happy to be here. I never thought I'd ever be able to come back." Staci said. "And thanks to my totally real advanced survivalist skills I'm gonna win this year."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sam)**

"I don't think I've got a good reputation in terms of being useful." Sam said. "I mean, people like me, but I'm not exactly athletic. Well this season I wanna prove them wrong."

* * *

Later the Muskrats were seen arriving at their camp by the beach. There was a fire pit with two tents nearby it.

"Ugh, this place is disgusting." Amy commented.

"I've been in tougher situations." Staci proudly said.

"Sure you have." Amy said as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Aw man, I wanted to at least live at a nice place, eh." Ezekiel said.

"I think it'll be fun." Rodney said. "Me and my brothers go camping almost every summer."

"Sadie loved camping..." Katie lamented. "We could've made friendship bracelets together."

B patted Katie on the head to try and comfort her.

"Th-thanks." Katie managed to stammer.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Katie)**

"I'm glad B's being empathetic towards me." Katie said. "Staci and Amy only care about themselves and Rodney's just in his own world. Zeke's having just as bad a time as me so he's not much of a help. But I'm glad at least one person likes me."

* * *

"So how are we gonna split this up?" Staci asked as she gestured to the tents.

"Three people in each tent makes sense, eh." Ezekiel suggested.

"Girls on one side, guys on the other." Amy said. "Sound good?"

B nodded.

"Yah, good idea." Staci said.

"I don't care." Katie said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I'm startin' to get worried about our team, eh." Ezekiel said. "We don't have a real leader. That cheerleader seems opinionated which could be good. But she also seems like she does't know what to do. That big quiet guy could be good if he ever talked. Honestly, I don't really care, eh. If we lose I'll probably just ask to be voted off, eh."

* * *

Later the guys and girls on the Muskrats had split off as per Ezekiel and Amy's suggestions. Inside the girls tent Katie was curled up on the ground with Staci sitting in front of Amy trying to talk to her.

"And scissors were invented by my great, great, grandmother on my fathers side." Staci explained. "Yah, before her people had to rip paper into shapes for arts and crafts. It was so inconvenient."

"Kill me." Amy quietly muttered.

"What was that?" Staci asked.

"Nothing." Amy quickly said.

"Okay. So anyway, peanut butter was invented by my great, great, great, great, great, uncle Jacob." Staci babbled.

"Wow that sure is..." Amy said before trailing off and abruptly changing subjects. "I'm gonna leave now."

Amy crawled over to where Katie was lying on the ground.

"Hey there. You still crying?" Amy asked.

"Life is so unfair." Katie complained.

"I'm going to tell you what ever I tell my sister when she feels down." Amy said.

"Oh really? What's that?" Katie asked.

"You're a pathetic loser for crying so much. Cut it out. It's not gonna solve your problems so just grow up." Amy told her.

"Okay... Not exactly what I expected..." Katie said.

The scene changed to the guys in their tent. Rodney was crouched down due to his large size while talking to Ezekiel. B was off in a corner reading out of a booklet.

"So... You also grew up on a farm. What's that like?" Ezekiel asked Rodney.

"Well, you'd probably know since you did too." Rodney said.

"Oh... That's true." Ezekiel said.

"So what do you think about the girls here?" Rodney asked.

"Staci's a little weird, eh." Ezekiel said. "I feel a little bad for Katie and Amy's kinda mean."

"Yeah, Amy's my ex girlfriend. It's a little weird to have her on my team." Rodney said.

"Really? She doesn't seem like your type, eh." Ezekiel said.

"That's why we broke up." Rodney said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel looked over at B and waved at him. B looked up and waved back.

"Hey, come over here." Ezekiel said.

B nodded and went over to the two other members of his team in he tent.

"So... Why's your name Beverly?" Rodney asked.

B shrugged.

"Did you never ask your parents or something?" Ezekiel asked.

B nodded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"Y'know, the only person I really, really, respect on this team is B." Ezekiel said. "He seems nice and if he talks our team could do all right. That gives me a little hope for me. I'm still not that enthusiastic yet, eh."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beavers had arrived at their camp site over on a different part of the beach. It was identical to the other camp with two tents and a fire pit.

"Aw yeah! We made it!" Tyler cheered.

"Hmm... It's better than I expected." Brick said.

"I've never been camping before." Dakota said. "Will I have to get all dirty?"

"Duh. It's pretty obvious, rich girl." Eva said.

"Uh, I've got a question." Beardo spoke up. "There are six of us and only two tents. How do we do this?"

"Girls in one tent, boys in the other tent. That's kinda like how Chris split it up when I was first here." Eva said.

"Does anybody here know how to start a fire?" Tyler asked.

"I do." Brick said.

"Oh goodie, I was starting to get cold." Ella said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I am so excited to be here." Ella said. "Everyone on my team is so nice. People always tell me I think very optimistically. Frankly, I don't see any reason to not be optimistic."

* * *

The scene had changed to later where the Beavers had a small fire going in their fire pit. The six team members gathered around the fire.

" _This is such a lovely fire! It will keep us warm as long as we require!_ " Ella sang.

"Hey, is there a chance of anything catching on fire?" Dakota asked.

"Nope, it's very safe." Brick reassured.

"Oh, good." Dakota said.

"I can just tell that all of us are going to get along just fine." Ella said. "Especially with you in charge, Eva. You're so strong looking."

Ella put her hand on Eva's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked.

"Being friendly." Ella said.

"I agree with Ella." Beardo softly said.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"I said, I agree with her." Beardo repeated. "I think we've got a lot of friendly people on our teams."

"Well that's nice and-" Eva began before realizing Ella's hand was still on her shoulder. "Ella, what the hell are you doing."

"Sorry, I got distracted." Ella said as she moved her hand.

"I like you guys." Dakota remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I feel like I can make friends on this team." Dakota said. "So far the only people I like are Tyler and Brick. Beardo and Ella are weird and Eva's a little mean. But it seems like things will get better. I still need to get used to being human. This island is the first place I've been to since the lab."

* * *

"Does anyone have any food?" Dakota asked.

"I had some pretzels in my pocket but I think I ate them on the way over here." Tyler said.

"Uh, when I was here Chris said we had to provide for ourselves." Beardo said. "'Course, I got kicked off first so I never did any of that."

"Well I did." Ella said. "It was lots of fun."

"Does that mean you know what kind of food is safe to eat?" Brick asked.

"Sort of." Ella said. "I learned from re-watching the season when it was over that you should't eat any apples here."

"Why's that?" Tyler asked.

"They're all poisonous." Ella stated.

The other competitors exchanged confused glances.

"Uh... I think it's just one type of apple." Beardo corrected.

"Close enough." Ella said.

The scene changed to later with the Deer arriving at their camp at the beach with a fire pit and two tents.

"Wow, I love how out in the open this place is." Dawn said. "It's so nice."

"I hope there aren't any bugs out here." Sam said.

"I quite like bugs." Dawn said.

"Well, not everyone grew up in a hippie trailer park." Noah said.

"Actually, my family moved out of the trailer park when I was nine." Dawn said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I don't like Dawn." Noah said. "I've never really been a fan of those weird new age types. One of my closest friends, Izzy, is borderline insane but you build a tolerance for that. But Dawn... Let's just say she'll take a while to get used to."

* * *

"I've got to give props to Chris. This place isn't that bad." Topher said.

"Didn't he humiliate you on international TV?" Sammy pointed out.

"You see Samey, that's what makes Chris so great." Topher tried to explain.

"Okay, how does a super fan like you not know how to pronounce my name?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, I know. I just don't care." Topher said. "It's also easier to remember."

"How?" Sammy asked. "I have literally never met anyone named Samey. How is that easier to remember?"

"I don't have to tell you." Topher said.

"Wait, your name's not Samey?" Sam asked.

"It's Sammy. Short for Samantha." Sammy explained.

"What a pretty name." Dawn said.

Sam looked over and saw Sadie standing over by one tent.

"Hey! Sadie! You okay!" Sam called over to her. "You're pretty quiet."

"Hmm... I guess I'm okay." Sadie said. "I just wish Katie was at this camp."

"Well she's not. So suck it up." Noah said.

"I'll try to." Sadie said.

"You can go lie down in the tent if you want to." Sammy suggested.

"I think I'll do that." Sadie said.

Sadie went inside one of the tents.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I am under a lot of emotional stress." Sadie said. "Katie's like the sister I never had and being away from her is so crazy. I thought I handled it okay last time... But I haven't been here in ages! I just want to be at home with her."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Sadie will not stop crying." Topher said. "If we lose a challenge I swear, she's the first to go. I mean, she probably wouldn't even mind being kicked off anyway."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"It sucks that Sadie and her friend are separated." Sammy said. "But on the other hand, I don't have to put up with Amy. You have no idea how great this is for me. She has tormented me every day of my life since we were both like, eight. I mean, on one hand I guess it makes me feel kinda lonely. But then I realized, It's Amy, I'm not missing out on much."

* * *

Later, the Deer were just seen aimlessly sitting around camp. Sam stood and looked at a squirrel up in a tree, Sammy sat near down against a tent and poked at the ground with a stick, Noah read as he leaned on a nearby tree, Dawn sat in a meditative position near the unlit fire pit, and Topher was sitting next to Noah. Sadie was nowhere to be seen but her crying could be heard from inside the tent.

"So Noah, what are you reading about?" Topher asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Noah asked.

"Just curious." Topher said. "You know, you and I have a lot in common."

"That's a lie and you know it." Noah said.

"True. Very true." Topher said.

"Can you go away?" Noah asked. "Like... Now."

"Nah. I like the shade." Topher said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I know Topher's type." Noah said. "Young, power hungry, and smarter than they look. I definitely don't want that type of guy to hang around for too long."

* * *

"Everything's so unfair!" Sadie cried from inside the tent.

"Should we do something about that?" Sammy asked.

"Her aura tells me that she needs some time to herself." Dawn said.

"Uh, yeah, what she said." Sam said. "It's probably better that we don't get involved anyway."

"Oh... Okay. If you say so." Sammy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Okay, now I feel really bad about her." Sammy said. "I'd hate to be separated from someone that close to me. But, I'm sure she will get over it soon. Right?"

After a brief pause Sammy frowned.

"She's not gonna get over it." Sammy said.

* * *

The camera cut to a close up of the islands loud speakers.

"Attention campers!" Chris announced through the speakers. "Meet me and Chef out in the clearing! Your first challenge will be starting very soon."

The scene changed to the Beavers still sitting around the fire at their camp.

"Ooh! What do you think the first challenge will be?" Ella asked.

"It's probably gonna be hard." Eva said. "As in, not fun for you."

"I have fun with everything." Ella said.

"We could tell." Brick said.

The camera cut to the three teams entering a clearing where Chris and Chef already stood. Behind the host and his assistant were three tables.

"Ah, glad you could make it." Chris said. "Tell me, how's your experience so far?"

"Awful..." Katie said.

"I'm having a good time sir." Brick said. "Thank you for asking."

"Still a little miffed about the whole no cabins thing." Noah said.

"Good glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves." Chris said, ignoring the complaints.

"So what's this first challenge going to be about?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too, eh." Ezekiel said.

"And what's with the tables?" Beardo asked.

"Ooh, I bet it's gonna be something good." Topher eagerly said.

"You have strange reactions to things." Chris said. "Anyway, I'll show you what were' doing.

Chris looked over at Chef.

"You know what to do." Chris said

"You got it boss." Chef said.

Chef walked off screen.

"Where's he going?" Rodney asked.

"You'll see." Chris said. "Just be patient."

Chef walked back as he held a heavy looking iron orb that was just a little bigger than a Bocce Ball.

"In this first challenge you will be using many metal balls just like the one Chef currently has." Chris explained.

"Psht, doesn't look that heavy." Tyler said.

"Oh really..." Chef said. "How 'bout now!"

Chef tossed the ball at Tyler. He was able to catch it but was weighed down to the ground immediately.

"I take it back..." Tyler said.

"Oh dear god I am not prepared for this..." Sam said.

Sammy nodded.

"Ha, I know, right?" Chris said with a sinister grin on his face.

Chris turned to the camera and smiled.

"Other than these heavy balls what else is in store for this next challenge?" Chris asked the camera. "Which of our teams will fare the best and which one will be unfortunate enough to send one of their own members home? Stay tuned to find out very soon, on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. On the off chance you were confused, this story is not connected to the rewrites and takes place on the canon timeline. I will be continuing this when my rewrite series' start up again. I had a lot of fun coming up with the cast for this. I wanted to make sure each character was definitely an underdog and not someone who did well in one season but poorly in a later one (Like Trent or Jo for example). With the main exception being Noah who got his own story arc in the Ridonculous Race. However, I selected him going by his performance in the main series. Also, I couldn't think of a TDI character that could be considered a loser to replace him.**

 **I know that these "Underdogs" types of fanfics are a bit overdone within the Total Drama fandom. However, I want to try and keep mine unique. I'll try and update this soon since this is a two parter and I don't wanna leave you hanging. Anyway, please try and leave a review. I would really appreciate it if you told me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. It's pretty much the best way for me to improve my writing. Thanks for reading.**


	2. May the Best Loser Win Part 2

**Welcome back from the cliff hanger. I have to say, I am really enjoying writing this so far. Just to let you know, the wait between chapters won't usually be this short. I began writing chapter about when I was halfway into the first one. I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for too long. I appreciated the feedback you all gave me in the reviews and will try to use it to better my writing. Anyway, enough with this, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama Losers. Eighteen of our worst and least popular contestants returned for another season of pain," Footage of several of the competitors like Tyler and Beardo stepping down from their boats was seen. "We divided them up into three teams where both our duos were split up... Amy and Samey took it a little better than Katie and Sadie." A clip of Sadie clinging to Katie when it was announced they were of different teams was shown after that. "Zeke made it clear he didn't want to stay while on the flip side Topher made it clear he'd actually focus on the game this time." The next thing seen was Ezekiel complaining about being on the show inside the confessional before it switched to Topher trying to talk to Noah.

The camera cut to Chris standing on a rock by the beach.

"Our first challenge is about to start and this nice coastal island is about to get real rough." Chris continued. "So stay tuned to find out which one of these guys is going home first. Right here on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The episode began where the last one ended. The three teams stood in a clearing in the woods with three tables in front of them. Tyler was pinned to the ground by a heavy iron ball.

"Can I get a little help..." Tyler muttered.

"I'll get it for ya." Chef murmured as he walked over to him.

Chef picked up the ball and strolled back to Chris.

"So, I'm confused, what's this challenge about, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, and the tables, what's with those?" Sammy asked.

"Well first, I need some decorating." Chris gleefully explained. "Interns!"

Chris clapped his hands and three interns dragging a crate behind them came over to him.

"What's in there? More balls?" Brick asked.

"Nope." Chris plainly answered.

The interns took out several metal canisters and set them up in a pyramid on the table. The dragged the crate to the next table and began setting up another one there.

"You will be throwing those iron balls at these stacks of canisters to knock them down." Chris explained. "First team to get all the cans knocked down wins the challenge and an extra reward. Second team to do is is able to avoid elimination and the last team will be one member short at the end of the day."

"Oh, I get it. It's just like those carnival games." Rodney figured out. "I love those. I actually met my girlfriend Betsy at one of those... She dumped me later that day."

"Nobody asked you, Rodney." Chris said.

"Really Chris? A game this simple is our first challenge? Wow, you really have lost your touch." Topher condescended.

"Well, there is a catch." Chris went on. "You have to throw the iron balls from at least five feet away. And, you saw how heavy they were so it's gonna be hard."

"That still sounds easy." Sam said.

"Oh, right. One last twist I forgot to mention." Chris continued. "We're not just gonna give you the balls. These metal balls are hidden all over the island. So you'll have to find some, come back here, and then you actually get to try and knock down these canisters."

"Still doesn't sound too hard." Topher said with confidence.

"We'll see about that." Chris remarked. "Okay, the hunt starts now! Get out there!"

The three teams scattered into the woods.

"This is gonna be fun." Chef said.

"I know." Chris replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"This first challenge is literally a children's game." Topher said. "Chris has lost his touch. Back in season one everyone had to jump off a giant cliff. This is going to be way easy."

* * *

The Beavers were walking through the forest.

"Let's see... If I was a metal ball where would I hide..." Brick pondered.

"We need to check everywhere." Eva instructed. "I say we split off into groups of three."

"But then it'd be easy to get lost." Dakota pointed out.

"No it wouldn't." Eva denied.

"How do you know?" Dakota asked.

"Because I'm older than you and therefor smarter." Eva reasoned.

"Uh, can I have a say in this?" Beardo asked.

"Will everyone please shut up?" Eva asked.

"S-sorry..." Beardo mumbled.

" _Isn't it just great we can be a team? Being this close together had always been my dream!_ " Ella sang.

"You're part of everyone too." Eva added.

"My apologies." Ella apologized.

"So what's the decision?" Tyler asked. "I'm confused."

"You know what, since you are all impossible to work with I say we stick together." Eva decided. "That way I can keep an eye on all of you."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Everyone here right now is impossible to work with." Eva complained. "They're all not as professional as me. That's why I'm the only person that's cut out to be leader."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beardo)**

"Uh... I'm not a real fan of Eva's leadership style..." Beardo meekly said. "It's a little bit... How do I put this..."

Beardo imitated the sound of a trombone to indicate dissatisfaction.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Muskrats were walking through the woods near a creek.

"Chop chop, let's keep it moving." Amy said to her team. "I don't wanna be in last place."

"I hope Sadie's team is okay." Katie worried.

"Can you go five seconds without talking about your friend?" Amy asked.

"Sorry." Katie said.

"So where should we look for these balls, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Ooh! My uncle Jeremy likes to hunt as a hobby." Staci rambled. "And he says that small animals-"

"Staci, these aren't animals." Ezekiel reminded her.

"Oh..." Staci trailed off. "Maybe we should ask Bev where he thinks they are. He's like, smart and stuff."

B nodded.

"Why is nobody asking me?" Amy asked. "I'm smart. Somebody ask me!"

"Uh... No thanks." Katie declined.

B shook his head no.

"Okay Beverly, where should we go if you know so much better than me?" Amy asked.

B pointed out to the creek they were walking by.

"In there?" Rodney asked.

B nodded.

"Oh I get it." Rodney realized. "They're underwater. Hey, that is a good hiding spot."

"Uh, no way am I getting these boots wet." Amy defied.

"Just take them off." Katie suggested.

"Meh, that's too much work." Amy said.

B rolled his eyes at her.

"I guess we should start searching the creek. Right?" Rodney asked.

"My mom's best friend Karen works in a national park." Staci said. "And she showed me how to search a river bed for buried treasure."

"Do you ever shut up?" Amy asked.

The camera cut to the Deer walking in a different part of the forest.

"Topher, Samey, you've been on this island before do you know where some good hiding spots are?" Noah asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention last time." Topher admitted. "All that really mattered was replacing Chris.

"Um... I might know a few places." Sammy offered. "And again, it's Sammy."

"So where should we go?" Dawn asked. "I'm not sensing much natural life on this island so it is very confusing for me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"It's super cool to have somebody put me in charge." Sammy remarked. "I've never had someone do that to me before... It was a _little_ stressful. But I was more excited than anything else."

* * *

"Last time I was here I made friends with this really cool girl, Jasmine, and she showed me the best places to look for food." Sammy explained. "I think we should check some of those areas."

"Well, I didn't have any ideas so why not." Noah said.

"Woo-hoo! This is great, guys." Sammy thanked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I was a little concerned about letting Sammy lead." Noah admitted. "So far she'd been pretty quiet but she looked kind of... Dumb. Look, I don't like to judge a book by its cover, but when I first saw her all I could think of was Lindsay. But she seemed like she knew what she was talking about so I let her."

* * *

The Deer arrived in an area of the forest with a lot of bushes that appeared to have some berries growing on them.

"So is this the place?" Sam asked.

"I think so." Sammy replied. "Let's spread out and look around."

"Aw... Katie and me once picked berries at her grandma's farm when we were seven..." Sadie reminisced.

"Somebody please keep her from crying." Topher ordered.

Dawn walked over to Sadie and held her hand.

"Follow me, let's look through these bushes together." Dawn suggested as she led Sadie over to a bush with some blueberries growing on it.

Meanwhile, the Beavers continued down the same path through the forest as before.

"Where are we even going?" Dakota asked.

"I dunno. I was following Eva." Tyler responded.

"I'm just looking for what Chris sent us after." Eva said.

"Why didn't you say balls?" Ella asked.

"Because the more I hear that word the more it loses its meaning." Eva explained.

"Hang on, I thought I heard something." Brick said.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Everybody keep quiet." Brick instructed.

The rest of his team fell silent and stopped walking as Brick looked around to try and see what he heard. Brick saw a bush in front of him rustling.

"Over there." Brick whispered to his team as he pointed at the bush.

"What's in there?" Dakota asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing that could hurt us... Right?" Ella asked.

"Okay, now I'm a little scared. You don't think whatever's in there could kill us. Do you?" Dakota worried.

Beardo imitated the stereotypical sound of a woman screaming that one might hear in an old horror movie.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" Eva angrily asked.

"Oh... Sorry." Beardo apologized.

"Okay, does anyone wanna see what's in the bush?" Brick asked.

"Ooh, let me check." Ella volunteered.

Ella skipped over to the bush.

"Be careful." Tyler warned.

"Oh Tyler, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about in this bush." Ella reassured him. "There's probably just an adorable little badger or a chipmunk napping in there."

Ella began to reach into the bush but was cut off when a large bipedal grizzly bear wearing diving gear jumped out of the bush. The bear startled Ella and casued her to stumble backwards.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you." Ella said to the bear. "You're Scuba Bear!"

"What's she talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I... Have zero clue." Brick replied.

Scuba Bear snarled at Ella and raised its claws in the air but she remained calm.

" _Please don't hurt me Mr. Bear! I know that deep down inside you really do care!_ " Ella sang.

"This is gonna end badly for her." Eva remarked.

The bear stopped growling at her.

"Thank you Mr. Scuba Bear." Ella thanked. "Run along now."

Scuba Bear them went down on all fours and walked away into the forest.

"H-how does that even make sense?" Dakota asked.

"Bro, she dresses like a rejected Disney Princess. She don't gotta make sense." Beardo answered Dakota.

"Maybe Scuba Bear was guarding something." Ella wondered as she reached into the bush. "Aha!"

Ella pulled a metal orb out of the bush.

"Great work princess." Eva said as she walked over to Ella and took the ball from her. "Now let's get back to Chris."

"Um... Shouldn't we look for more?" Tyler asked.

"Ha! We only need one good shot to win." Eva claimed. "And I'm pretty much built of steel. So we're good."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Some people would call me egotistical." Eva began. "But those people don't work out as much as me. So I think I'm able to compliment myself if I feel like it."

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the Muskrats had stepped in the creek and were searching through the water with their hands to try and find the metal balls Chris left around the island. Ezekiel sat on the dry land near the water watching his team.

"See anything?" Rodney asked as he felt around under the water.

"Nope." Katie replied while doing the same.

"Zeke! Get over here!" Amy shouted over to Ezekiel.

"Uh, no thank you, eh." Ezekiel responded. "I don't really feel like it."

"That wasn't a suggestion. That was a demand." Amy clarified.

"Oh... I still don't feel up for it, eh." Ezekiel said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I never wanted to be here in first place, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "Chris forced me to be a part of this. I'm only putting about half my effort into this game."

* * *

Amy went over to Ezekiel and grabbed him by the wrist.

"You are going to help this team and youa re going to enjoy it!" Amy told him.

"But I'm not and I won't." Ezekiel replied.

"Too bad." Amy angrily murmured as she began to drag Ezekiel out into the creek. "Now get to work."

"Okay..." Ezekiel trailed off, sounding nervous.

The camera moved over to Katie and B knelt down as they searched the creek bed for anything with their hands.

"Are you feeling anything?" Katie asked.

B shook his head no.

"Me neither." Katie said. "I bet Sadie would be able to help. When we were kids she was the best at finding Easter Egg Hunts. She still is. This year she helped find the eggs that the little kids couldn't find... I miss her so much."

Staci waded through the shallow water and over to Katie.

"Hey Katie, can we talk or something?" Staci asked.

"Um... Sure." Katie agreed.

"Great." Staci said before turning to B. "You're gonna have to go Bev. This is girl talk time... Or whatever."

B respectfully nodded and walked away.

"So Katie, how's it goin'?" Staci asked.

"Not great." Katie responded. "No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about Sadie."

"Huh, missing your best friend. There's something I can't relate to." Staci admitted.

"Because you don't have any empathy or because you don't have any friends?" Katie asked.

"The latter." Staci clarified.

"Oh... Okay." Katie said, sounding more uncomfortable now.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Katie)**

"It was nice to see someone like Staci who pretty much only talked about themselves try and talk with me." Katie said. "Too bad she still wasn't the type of person I like."

* * *

"All right! I found a few!" Rodney cheered as he lifted two meta balls out from the water.

"Hey, nice work, eh." Ezekiel congratulated.

" _Finally_ some progress." Amy sighed in relief. "You're not _completely_ useless, Rodney."

"Thank you very much." Rodney said, oblivious to Amy's insult.

"Come on, let's keep looking." Amy ordered.

B shook his head no.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Uh, I think I'll side with B." Katie said. "I'm wet and tired and I wanna go back where it's nice and warm."

"Me too, eh." Ezekiel agreed.

"Fine." Amy grumpily mumbled. "You've clearly won them over, Beverly."

B shrugged and took on of the balls from Rodney before stepping out of the creek and back on to the path.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"I don't like Beverly." Amy bluntly stated. "Call me paranoid but someone that quiet has to be up to something. Not only that, but everyone else likes him. He's gotta be no good."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer were looking around the area Sammy led them to for anything they could use in the challenge. Topher overturned a small rock.

"Hmm... This is definitely a rock." Topher said.

"Okay, you're useless." Noah insulted.

"Just trying lighten the mood..." Topher mumbled.

"What's with you man?" Noah asked.

"What do you mean?" Topher asked.

"I can not figure out what you're all about." Noah explained.

"Noah, Noah, Noah. I'm here to look good, show off, and _win_." Topher replied.

"Good luck with that." Noah said, not expressing much emotion.

The camera panned its way over to Sam and Sammy over by some bushes. Sam felt around inside the bush while Sammy watched.

"Feel anything in there?" Sammy asked.

"Not yet." Sam replied. "Wait! I think I- No, wait, I'm just touching a rock."

"Let me help." Sammy offered as she leaned down and put her hand into the bush.

"This really helps." Sam thanked. "Y'know, this reminds me of the puzzle games my mom bought for me when I was little."

"I was never that into video games." Sammy remarked as she continued to search through the bush.

"Well, everyone's different." Sam said. "Hey, so what's the big deal with your name? I'm still a little confused by that."

"Remember my sister? Samey's a nickname she made up for me." Sammy explained. "It means something like "Second Amy". It's really gotten on my nerves after having her call me that for like, seven or eight years."

"Oh... I can see why you don't like being called that..." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, but over here it's not so bad." Sammy cheered up.

"Well it's nice that-" Sam began. "Oh my gosh I think I found something!"

"Really?" Sammy asked.

Sam pulled an iron orb out from the bush.

"Cool." Sammy chirped. "Let's keep looking."

"Maybe there are more in this bush." Sam suggested.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sam)**

"Sweet! I was able to prove myself useful to the team today. That felt awesome." Sam remarked. "This time I'm going far into the game."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn and Sadie were talking at the base of a tree.

"I'm not really sad about being away from Katie anymore." Sadie confessed. "Now I just feel a little... Empty? Is that the right word?"

"I can see in your aura that she and you shared a deep bond." Dawn sympathized.

"Well, duh. She was my BFFFFL after all." Sadie said.

"Your what?" Dawn asked as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"My best female friend for life." Sadie explained. "Obviously."

"Hmm, never heard that term before." Dawn admitted.

"You know, talking to you is helping." Sadie said. "I still miss her but you really make me feel better."

"That is very nice of you to say." Dawn thanked. "Do you think we should get back to looking for those balls?"

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that. We're in the middle of a challenge." Sadie remembered.

Sadie looked up at the tree they were beneath before she asked Dawn a question. "Should one of us climb up there to see if there's anything?"

"Perhaps..." Dawn pondered.

"You should probably go. I'm a bit... Big." Sadie uncomfortably said.

"Good idea." Dawn agreed.

Meanwhile, the Beavers were walking back to the clearing in the forest. The members of the team had split into smaller groups with Eva in the front with Dakota next to her, behind them Brick and Ella walked together, and Beardo walked next to Tyler in the back.

"Are you sure bringing only one ball is a good idea?" Dakota asked.

"Yep." Eva replied as she held up the ball. "I am going to destroy those cans those interns set up."

"But what if you mess up?" Dakota asked.

"I never mess up." Eva declared.

"You know Eva, you seem a little... Uh, how do I put this?" Dakota awkwardly tried to say. "I feel like you're a bit too... Abrasive? Aggressive? Angry? One of those "A" words."

"Well I'll have you know that I'm none of those things." Eva proclaimed. "Got it!?"

"Uh, okay, but if you're not listening to that can I at least give you like, one fashion tip?" Dakota asked.

"Make it snappy." Eva answered.

"Lose the unibrow." Dakota told her. "It's not a good look... For anyone."

"I don't have time for fashion." Eva said. "I'm actually being productive."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"Wow, Eva's kind of a jerk." Dakota remarked. "So much for her being on my potential friends list."

* * *

Behind them Ella and Brick chatted.

"I'm having the time of my life so far." Ella enthused. "The sights are beautiful and I'm surrounded by amazing people."

"Glad you feel that way ma'am." Brick said. "But I have to ask one thing."

"What is it?" Ella asked.

"It's really been bugging me since the beginning: What's with the princess outfit?" Brick asked. "You don't actually think you're a real princess, do you?"

"What? No, of course I don't think I'm a _real_ princess." Ella replied. "It's just fun to dress up and pretend. Plus it make me feel important and pretty."

"Oh... Aren't you a little old to play dress up?" Brick asked.

"I believe you're never too old to do what you love." Ella explained.

"Uh huh... You certainly have an... Interesting life philosophy." Brick awkwardly replied.

"Thank you so much." Ella said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Yeah, I don't wanna sound rude but... She's crazy." Brick stated. "In a cute way... But still crazy."

* * *

In the back of the group Tyler was trying to talk with Beardo.

"So... What's up?" Tyler asked Beardo.

"I dunno." Beardo mumbled.

"What do you think of Eva being our sort-of-leader?" Tyler asked.

Beardo made the sound of a game show's wrong answer buzzer.

"Don't like her? Yeah, I knew her since the beginning and trust me, she's always like this." Tyler told him.

"Do you think we could lose this challenge?" Beardo asked.

"Probably. Eva's way too sure that she'll do well. If she messes up we're totally screwed." Tyler vented.

"She looks strong though." Beardo pointed out. "We could win."

"If she let me throw it I could totally win." Tyler proudly said.

"Really?" Beardo asked.

"Yeah, I'm like, the _best_ athlete on the show. Ever." Tyler bragged.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I might've embellished a bit." Tyler confessed. "But pretty soon it'll be true. I'm more than just a clumsy guy. I'm a winner, baby!"

Tyler proudly stood up and banged his head on the ceiling of the confessional.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "That's gonna leave a mark."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Muskrats were walking along the path back to the clearing. Like with the Beavers they had split off into smaller groups in their team. Rodney and Amy walked together in the back, Staci and Katie were talking and walking in middle, and B led his team through the forest with Ezekiel next to him.

"Ugh, we should've stayed in that creek." Amy complained. "I keep telling everyone but nobody's listening."

"Oh, well, I'm listening." Rodney perked up.

"Do you care?" Amy asked.

"Of course." Rodney replied. "I always care..."

Rodney looked into Amy's eyes and started to stare off into space.

"No! We are not doing this again!" Amy snapped.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Thanks for snapping me out of it." Rodney apologized.

"Seriously, never do that again." Amy muttered through gritted teeth.

"I know, we broke up for a reason." Rodney remembered.

"We were never together." Amy reminded him.

"Tell yourself what you like. Hey, we're still friends right?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Amy said, clearly not caring.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"I'm glad me and her can still be friends after our break up." Rodney confessed. "She still seems like a great person..."

Rodney began to blankly stare off into space again.

"Gah! Focus Rodney!" Rodney snapped back to reality.

* * *

The camera moved ahead to Staci talking to Katie.

"And that's how my great uncle Gerald invented lip balm." Staci rambled. "Yah, if it wasn't for him your lips would be chapped all winter."

"Wow, that sure is... Interesting." Katie managed to say, not trying to sound rude.

"You don't care. Do you?" Staci asked.

"It's not that I don't care... It's just that... I don't believe you." Katie uncomfortably told her. "You keep talking about how your family has invented literally everything."

"Well, it's true." Staci insisted. "I've been able to trace my family back over thousands of years. Yah, I'm related to Leonardo da Vinci, Thomas Edison, and Justin Timberlake."

"That all sounds really made up." Katie stated.

"It's not." Staci went on. "I swear."

"Uh huh... I still don't believe you." Katie said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"Screw her..." Staci mumbled with her arms angrily crossed. "I pride myself on my honesty. Everything I say is totally the truth."

* * *

The camera moved to Ezekiel and B walking in the very front.

"So B, you sure two balls is enough, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

B confidently nodded.

"How do you know?" Ezekiel asked.

B took a notebook out of his coat and flipped it to a certain page before he handed it to Ezekiel.

"What's this?" Ezekiel asked as he examined the paper.

Ezekiel realized the notepad had calculations for the throwing part of the challenge on it.

"Oh, now I get it." Ezekiel said. "You really thought this through, eh."

B proudly nodded and took back his notebook.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"Y'know, B seems real nice, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "I wish he talked more but other than that he's real cool. It almost makes me being here worth it... Almost."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer had regrouped in the centre of the area they were in.

"Okay, did anyone find anything?" Noah asked.

"I found one." Sam proudly proclaimed as he held out the iron ball he found.

"And I helped." Sammy added.

"I climbed a tree and found two." Dawn cheerily announced as she held up two metal balls.

"Not to brag but I was also able to find one." Topher smugly said as he held out the ball he found.

"Hmm, four. That should be enough. That stack of cans didn't look too big." Noah mumbled to himself. "Come on, let's get back to Chris."

The camera cut ahead in time to the Deer walking back to where they started. Topher intentionally slowed down his walking pace so that Dawn would catch up to him.

"Hey, Dawn, good work back there." Topher congratulated.

"Thank you. But it was Sadie's idea to climb up there." Dawn gave credit.

"Well, you did most of the work." Topher said.

"What's your motive for talking to me?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Topher asked.

"You have a very devious aura. And I don't think I'm surprising anyone when I say our personalities don't exactly match." Dawn explained.

"Okay, you caught me." Topher admitted. "I'm not talking to you because I want to."

"Why then?" Dawn asked.

"Ha! I'm not telling you." Topher scoffed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"I'm scoping out everyone on my team to see who would be the best for an alliance." Topher explained. "So far, Noah seems like the best option. Dawn seems smart, maybe a little too smart. I'll go over everyone else later."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"Topher has a very odd aura." Dawn stated. "I should probably keep an eye on him."

* * *

The camera moved to Noah and Sam talking.

"So, what do you think of the game so far?" Sam asked.

"Meh. It could be better." Noah plainly stated. "I'd rather be invited back on the racing show I was on."

"Oh yeah, I saw that." Sam remembered. "You were good there."

"Thanks." Noah said. "What about you?"

"Uh, well, I haven't gone into my tech withdraws yet. So that's good." Sam remarked. "But if I try to jump on a turtle or cut down a tree by punching it be sure to stop me."

"I'll do that." Noah agreed.

"Cool bro." Sam thanked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"How was that guy on the All-Star season?" Noah asked. "Seriously, how?"

* * *

"Do you think Dakota's okay on her team?" Sam asked.

"Her?" Noah asked. "I never really met her before. So I don't know."

"That's fair." Sam stated.

"Chris said something about her being a mutant. What was that about?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah, she got turned into a giant orange mutant thing after being sent into a radioactive mine." Sam explained. "It was pretty cool for a while. But she's probably better off human."

"Wow, this place got really nuts since I was here." Noah remarked. "And I had to jump out of a plane over London once so that's saying something."

"Yeah, funny story, the second time I was here it turns out that one of the guys there had an evil alternate personality." Sam told him. "I missed most of that though."

"This makes me glad I missed out on that season." Noah stated.

The camera moved to Sadie and Sammy talking.

"Do you miss your sister as much as I miss Katie?" Sadie asked.

"Are you kidding me? No way." Sammy laughed. "I am so glad we have to be on other teams. You and your friend are lucky to have it as good as you do."

"Aw, that's nice of you to say." Sadie acknowledged. "But is your sister really that bad? There's gotta be some good in her."

"If there was I would've seen it by now." Sammy said. "I've know her since the day we were both born."

"Oh... That's fair." Sadie remarked. "I've known Katie since we were both like, two. So that's how I know everything about her... I miss her."

"Well, try and keep your mind off of it." Sammy advised.

"Easier said than done." Sadie said.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were still over in the clearing with the tables that had pyramids of metal canisters on top of it.

"So... Did you see that new movie?" Chris asked Chef. "You know, the one with the guy who did the thing."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It's one of my favourites." Chef sarcastically mumbled.

"No, it was a a good one." Chris insisted. "It stars that one woman who was a big deal when she was a teenager in the 80's."

"You gotta be less vague." Chef told him.

"I'm not being vague." Chris denied.

The Beavers ran over to the two hosts.

"Are we first?" Tyler asked.

"Indeed you are." Chris replied.

"Oh how nice." Ella commented.

"How many balls did you bring back?" Chris asked.

"Just the one." Eva answered as she held out the ball. "And it's the only one we'll need."

"According to the rules it's one throw per ball and per person." Chris explained. "That means each of you get to throw that ball once and then you'll need to get a new one."

"Really shoulda looked for more." Beardo remarked.

"Shut up." Eva irritably murmured. "I know what I'm doing."

"Remember, you have to stand five feet away." Chris reminded them.

"Psht, it's not that far." Eva cockily said before looking over at her team. "Everybody stand back. I'm gonna blow you all away."

Eva took a few steps back so that she wouldn't be breaking the rules by being too close.

"Come on, quit stalling and throw." Tyler rushed her. "I wanna take a crack at this."

"Well guess what, there won't be enough time to because I'm about to win this challenge for all of us." Eva affirmed.

Eva threw the ball underhand at the canisters set up on the table. The metal ball connected with the centre of the pyramid and knocked most of them down leaving only two rows left on the bottom.

"Okay Brick, you take it from here." Eva told him.

"Oh... All right." Brick accepted.

Brick walked over behind the table and picked up the ball Eva threw. He went back over to were his team was standing and took aim.

"Wish me luck." Brick said.

He threw the ball at the remaining canisters only for the ball to land on the ground less than halfway there.

"This might take a while." Dakota commented.

"Oh come on, I got thrown off because I was thinking of something else." Brick defended.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"I think Eva might've had a bit too much faith in us." Brick remarked.

* * *

The Deer made it over to the clearing where the Beavers already were.

"Shoot, we missed the first place slot." Sam noticed.

"Doesn't matter. We can still catch up." Noah motivated his team.

Chris approached the new team.

"Nice job on being not last." Chris congratulated. "The rules are each player gets one throw per ball."

"Well luckily for us we collected four of them." Topher bragged. "I'll be going first. Unless someone's against it."

"Nope, you can go." Sammy declined.

"Sweet." Topher said as he grabbed a ball from Dawn.

He took his position so he was far away enough.

"Is everyone ready for the most awesome thing ever?" Topher asked.

"Get on with it." Noah hurried him.

"Right, right..." Topher muttered.

Topher threw the ball only to have it fall to the ground halfway there.

"Gimmie another ball. I'm going for round two." Topher told his team.

"Let someone else have a turn." Sadie said.

"Ooh! I can do it." Sam volunteered.

Sam ran over to where the ball landed and picked it up. He walked back to where Topher was and nudged him out of the way.

"This is just like a level in a game I used to play all the time." Sam reminisced. "If I imagine it like that I can win."

He tossed the ball at the canisters. It hit the top of the pyramid and knocked a few cans down..

"Woohoo!" Sam cheered. "Did you guys see that?"

"Wow, that was actually pretty cool." Sammy remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Okay, I'll admit that I was a _bit_ worried about letting Sam go up there." Sammy confessed. "I usually don't judge by appearances but... He didn't look like he'd do well."

* * *

The Manic Muskrats arrived in at the clearing as the last team.

"What the heck? How did we make it in last, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

B shrugged.

"We can still catch up." Staci tried to motivate her team. "My grandpa used to work at a carnival. And he showed me how those all the games there work."

Chris approached the Muskrats.

"Muskrats, you have the dishonour of being the last team to arrive." Chris informed them. "But you're not out of it yet. Each player gets one throw per ball. Now go!"

"Let's have Rodney up there first just to be safe." Katie suggested.

"All right! I can do this!" Rodney cheered as he grabbed one of the balls from B.

"Don't screw up like you always do." Amy aggressively advised.

"I won't." Rodney reassured, once again oblivious to the insult.

Rodney took his position in front of the table.

"Okay... This isn't so so hard." Rodney muttered to himself. "I'm strong."

"Uh, I don't wanna rush you... But you might wanna throw now, eh." Ezekiel told him.

Rodney nodded and threw the ball at the canisters. The metal orb hit the upper area of the pyramid and several cans were knocked down.

"All right!" Rodney cheered.

"Okay, let me go now." Amy pushily said.

"But we still have the other ball." Rodney pointed out.

"You can have your second chance later." Amy told him. "I wanna do this."

The camera panned over to Chris and Chef watching the teams compete.

"Is there a chance that they'll get hurt?" Chef asked.

"A bunch of sixteen to nineteen year old's throwing heavy metal objects around? Meh, I'm sure they'll be just fine and dandy." Chris sarcastically quipped before evilly chuckling to himself.

A montage of highlights of the three teams progressing through the challenge played. First a clip of Tyler attempting to throw his ball only to drop it very close to is feet followed by the camera panning to Noah preparing to throw her ball. Noah tossed the metal ball at the pyramid and somehow was able to knock down one canister. The camera moved over to B throwing a ball at his teams pyramid. B toppled over several cans on it. The camera cut back to the Beavers where Ella had positioned herself in front of the table with the remaining canisters. She tossed the ball up in the air and it landed on the ground near her. The camera then cut to Dawn with her teams ball in her hands. She threw the metal ball and it fell to the ground at her feet. The camera moved over to Ezekiel throwing his ball at the pyramid. The ball fell just short of the table.

The montage ended and cut to later. The Beavers only had a few canisters left on their table, the Muskrats and Deer had about half a stack left.

"We've been here a while folks." Chris informed the camera. "The Muskrats and Beavers are both down to their last throw but the Deer still have several left."

The camera moved over to the Beavers talking.

"Okay Dakota, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet." Brick let her know. "Good luck."

Brick handed Dakota the metal ball.

"Whoa, this is a lot heavier than I was expecting." Dakota commented.

"Just throw it and get rid of the other cans." Eva instructed. "Otherwise you messed it up for the whole team."

"Uh, it was you who said we only needed one ball." Dakota reminded her.

"Shut up..." Eva mumbled.

"But she has a point." Beardo pointed out.

"I said shut up!" Eva snapped

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"You know, a year or two ago I probably would've been a lot like Eva." Dakota thought out loud. "I never wanted to take the blame for something I did... Weird how being mutated changes things."

* * *

Dakota tossed the ball towards the canisters only for it to hit the ground just short of the table.

"Uh... Whoops." Dakota murmured.

"Ooh, looks like the Berserk Beavers blew it." Chris narrated. "Looks like they'll have to go out and find another ball."

"Come on soldiers, back to the woods." Brick instructed, gesturing to the forest.

The camera panned to the Deer deciding who should go next.

"Okay, each of us has already gone three times." Noah said. "We should probably be able to win this challenge."

"Actually I went all four times." Dawn corrected. "... I dropped the ball a lot."

"That doesn't surprise me." Noah remarked. "Okay, who wants to go next."

"Oh, can I go?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe we should go with someone more fit." Noah said. "No offence."

"None taken." Sadie replied.

"I can do it." Sammy volunteered.

"Why not. Go ahead." Noah accepted.

"Awesome." Sammy thanked as she grabbed the iron ball.

She stood in front of the remains of the canister pyramid and took aim.

"Hurry up." Sam rushed. "We might be able to get first if you throw now."

"Right." Sammy said.

Sammy threw the ball at the remaining cans. The metal sphere hit the bottom of the stack and knocked the last of the cans off the table.

"Samey wins it for the Deranged Deer!" Chris announced.

"I did it? I did it!" Sammy cheered. "Did you see that guys? I just won!"

"Deer, in addition to winning immunity you get an extra reward." Chris announced. "However, we'll wait until we have a second placing team to show it to you."

The camera moved over to the Muskrats.

"You hear that, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "We need to hurry."

"Uh, I'm the only one left that hasn't gone twice." Katie let her team know. "So I guess I'll go."

"Don't screw this up for us." Amy advised. "Or else."

"I have some advice too." Staci offered.

"No thanks. I think I'm better off." Katie said.

Katie grabbed the metal ball and approached the table.

"All right, so what if this is a heavy ball. I can do this." Katie motivated herself.

She attempted to throw the ball but she accidentally let go of it and it landed on her left foot.

"Ow! Ow!" Katie exclaimed. "Somebody get me a doctor."

"Wow... You just messed up in the worst possible way." Chris remarked. "You guys should probably go look for a new ball."

"Come on guys. Let's leave." Amy told her team.

"Can someone carry me?" Katie asked. "My foot really hurts."

"Is it broken?" Staci asked. "'Cause my uncle Jim's a doctor and he showed me exactly what to do if this happens."

"No, it's not broken. I can still move my foot. It just really hurts." Katie informed them.

"I'll carry you." Rodney offered.

"Thanks." Katie accepted.

Rodney lifted up Katie.

"Okay, can we go now?" Amy impatiently asked.

B nodded.

"Let's go back to that creek, eh." Ezekiel suggested.

Meanwhile, the Beavers were running through the forest trying to find another ball.

"Come on, there's gotta be another one here somewhere." Brick muttered to himself.

"Let's all try to stay calm." Ella said.

"Yeah, there are still two other teams." Beardo reminded everyone.

"We still could lose." Eva pointed out. "Which means we should hurry."

"Okay, stop here!" Brick announced as he stopped running. "This is where we found the first one."

The rest of the Beavers stopped in their tracks.

"Are you sure there'll be more here?" Dakota asked.

"Uh... I don't." Brick admitted. "But it couldn't hurt to check."

Tyler looked up and saw a metal ball up in a tree.

"Sweet, that was easy." Tyler commented. "I'll go get it."

He climbed up into the tree and grabbed the ball.

"Excellent work." Ella congratulated. "Please throw it down here."

"You got it." Tyler responded.

Tyler dropped the ball down and it landed next to Ella's feet. The ball began rolling away from the Beavers.

"Well nice work." Eva sarcastically said. "Now we have to chase after a giant metal ball."

"Um... Oops." Tyler apologized.

"After that ball!" Brick exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Muskrats were walking through the forest back to the creek. Katie was still being held by Rodney.

"How's your foot?" Rodney asked.

"Not good." Katie replied. "It like, really hurts. I don't think it's serious though."

"Stop whining." Amy said.

"Easy for you to say, your feet are fine." Katie pointed out.

Before she could respond to that comment the ball Tyler dropped rolled down the path towards the Muskrats. Staci looked behind her and was the first to see it.

"Hey look at that!" Staci exclaimed. "Talk about good luck."

B bent down and grabbed the ball before it kept rolling.

"Let's go find Chris, eh." Ezekiel suggested.

B nodded.

"Hey! That's our ball, man!" A male voice from behind them shouted.

The Muskrats turned around and saw the Beavers.

"Yeah, that's right. We found it first." Tyler proudly proclaimed.

"Hand it over. Or else." Eva threatened.

"If it's like, not too much trouble." Dakota added.

B shook his head no.

"Okay, looks like we're doing it the hard way." Eva said as she grabbed on to the ball B held and began to pull on it.

The two of them pulled hard and neither of them let go.

"Com on! Give up already!" Eva exclaimed.

B repetitively shook his head.

"Fine, let's do it the extra hard way." Eva said.

She let go of the ball and B kept pulling. B's continued pulling on the ball without Eva there caused him to smack himself in the face. B fell over backwards and let go of the ball. Brick picked up the sphere and began to walk away.

"Thank you." Brick politely thanked them as he left with his team.

"Should someone do something?" Staci asked.

"Uh... I'd do it but... I don't feel like it." Amy declined.

Ezekiel nodded.

The camera cut to the Beavers arriving back at the clearing.

"The Beavers made it back first!" Chris announced. "But can they win?"

"Who should throw first?" Tyler asked.

"Me, obviously." Eva said as she took the ball from Brick. "Everyone stand back."

Eva made sure she was far enough from the table before lining up the shot. She threw the metal ball at her target and hit the bottom of the stack causing the last of the canisters to tumble to the ground.

"Beavers manage to avoid elimination!" Chris announced.

The Muskrats exited the forest and saw that the Beavers had already beat them.

"And it looks like the Manic Muskrats will be sending someone home tonight." Chris informed them.

"Shoot..." Rodney awkwardly trailed off.

"Oh, and before I forget, Deer, you got first place." Chris said. "Enjoy some delicious hamburgers from today's sponsor... Grease Burger: A Heart Attack Waiting to Happen."

Chef took out two brown paper bags and threw it to the Beavers where Sam caught it.

"Awesome." Sam chuckled.

"Beavers, I don't have a reward for you but you don't have to send anybody home so that's a plus." Chris continued. "As for the Muskrats... I'll be seeing you very soon."

Eva turned to look at her team.

"Thanks to all of you we have to settle for not having burgers." Eva scolded to her team.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I really think Eva's kind of toxic for the team." Dakota commented. "If she just admits that she messed up by getting just one ball to begin with we'd be much better off."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"It's super cool that we won and all... But I'm really nervous about Katie." Sadie worried. "What if she goes home? They wouldn't do that to her. Right? She's so nice."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"It sucks that my team lost, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "But then again, I didn't wanna be here in the first place. Who knows, maybe I'll be voted off first again. Third time's the charm, eh."

* * *

The scene changed to later that night with the Muskrats gathered at the camp fire for the elimination ceremony. B now had a few visible bruises on his face after being hit in the face with the metal ball.

"Muskrats, you have failed miserably today. You have the dishonour of being the first team to lose this season." Chris mocked them. "Not only did you get last place but two of your team members got hurt pretty badly."

"Yeah, is there a doctor I can go to?" Katie asked. "My foot hurts pretty badly."

"You look in pain." Rodney noticed.

"Uh... Thank you?" Katie confusedly said.

"All right everyone, time to get to casting those votes." Chris informed them.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: B)**

B held up a photograph of Staci with the words "Please shut up" written on it to the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Staci)**

"I don't think this team likes me. Not sure why." Staci pondered for a moment. "Maybe I'm just imagining it. Hang on, I need a few minutes to decide who I wanna vote for."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ezekiel)**

Ezekiel held a photo of Amy with a red X drawn over her face to the camera.

"I dunno if you realize it Amy, but you're the odd one out here, eh." Ezekiel told the camera. "I mean, everyone else here is nice and you're very mean spirited. So that's why I'm voting for you."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Rodney)**

"It was hard making a choice tonight." Rodney said. "But in the end, I voted with my heart."

Rodney held up a picture of Katie with a heart drawn on it.

"Katie, I want your foot to get better and the only way for that to happen is if you go home. I'm very sorry." Rodney apologized.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Katie)**

"I have two choices." Katie said. "There's Staci who's kind of annoying. And then there's Amy who scares me a little... But I'm voting for Staci. I just can't stand her talking so much."

Katie showed a photo of Staci with a X drawn over her face in red marker to the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

"I hate everyone on this team so it doesn't matter who I vote for." Amy stated. "But for me it's either Staci because she's obnoxious as hell. Katie, because I want her to stop talking about her stupid friend. Or Zeke because he doesn't even want to be here. Give me a few moments... This will be _very_ hard to decide."

* * *

The camera cut to the Muskrats sitting by the fire after the votes were cast with Chris in front of them.

"Okay Muskrats. I have counted the votes." Chris informed them. "Rodney, Ezekiel, B, you are the only ones to have no votes against you."

Chris threw the three of them marshmallows.

"One of you only has a single vote against you and will be receiving the next marshmallow." Chris let the remaining three know. "And that person is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Amy!"

Chris tossed the second to last marshmallow to Amy.

"Staci, Katie, one of you will be leaving tonight." Chris said. "This final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Staci! Surprisingly."

Chris threw the last marshmallow to Staci.

"Did you know marshmallows were invented by my great, great, grandmother Ethel?" Staci asked.

"I'm ignoring that." Chris remarked before he looked at Katie. "Katie, your team has voted you out."

"I understand." Katie accepted. "I just hope Sadie can do better."

Katie walked away from the camp fire.

"I'll be seeing her in a moment." Chris said to the other Muskrats. "The rest of you, go back to your camp. Also, Bev, see our medical team about your face."

B nodded.

The camera cut to a cliff with Katie, Chef, and Chris standing on it. There was a large object under a tarp on the cliff.

"Um... What's that?" Katie asked as she pointed to the covered object.

"It's how you'll be going home." Chris explained.

Chef pulled the tarp off and revealed a giant slingshot.

"Behold, the Slingshot of Shame!" Chris announced.

"Uh... Do I have to get in it?" Katie asked.

"Yes you do." Chris said.

The scene quickly changed to later with Katie sitting in the cradle of the slingshot with Chef pulling it back.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Can you get Sadie over here so I can say goodbye?" Katie asked.

"Are you kidding? Her reaction to finding out you've been eliminated later will be priceless." Chris said. "Bye now."

"Wait, can't you please-" Katie began before Chef let go of the slingshot and fired her into the distance.

"Farewell Katie. We knew ye well." Chris said before looking directly into the camera. "How will Sadie cope with her best friend being officially out of the game? Can the Muskrats recover from this defeat? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Katie

B - Staci

Ezekiel - Amy

Katie - Staci

Rodney - Katie

Staci - Katie

 **Results:**

Katie - 3 votes

Staci - 2 votes

Amy - 1 vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

* * *

 **Yep, Staci gets to stay. To be honest, part of me wanted to use Staci as elimination fodder. But the other part of me didn't want to be so predictable. So Staci will be staying around. And as for the actual elimination, I chose to get rid of Katie because if I didn't her and Sadie would pretty much be having the exact same plot. So one of them had to go. To be honest, as characters I've been pretty neutral to both Katie and Sadie so it didn't matter to me which one I eliminated (That, and they both have pretty much the exact same personality). So in the end I ended up eliminating Katie.**

 **I had fun coming up with the challenge for this chapter. Speaking of challenges, if you have any suggestions for one feel free to PM me about it. There's no guarantee I'll use it though.** **I do realize that the focus on characters wasn't as equal as it was in the previous chapter. But I will give the less focused on characters such as Beardo more attention in the upcoming chapters. Once again, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. New Blocks On the Block

**Welcome back, this didn't take as long to update as I thought it would. However, the following chapter will take pretty long. I am going away soon and the place I'm staying will not have Wi-Fi. So the chapter after this one won't be out for a little bit. Oh, and once again, thank you for the reviews. I actually got quite a bit of constructive criticism. Especially from SideshowJazz1. So thank you all for that. Anyhow, enough with the thank yous and the updates. You can get to reading the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. Our three newly formed teams went on a quest. A quest for balls," Footage of the teams searching the forest for balls in the previous challenge played. "Dawn was able to keep Sadie calm while Samey and Sam managed to prove themselves not useless to their teams," A clip of Dawn talking to Sadie played before switching to Sam and Sammy searching through a bush together. "On the Beavers, Eva took charge. Much to the displeasure of some of her teammates." Clips of Beardo and Dakota complaining about Eva in the confessional were shown. "And on the Muskrats, B took charge... Too bad his team still lost," Footage of B accidentally bashing himself in the face with the iron sphere was shown next. "And after smashing her foot Katie was sent home. Why? Well, mostly because Amy hates nice people," A clip of Katie being fired from the Slingshot of Shame played.

The camera cut to Chris standing near a tall pine tree.

"Will the Muskrats fare better today?" Chris asked the camera. "Judging by their current lineup, I'd give it a soft maybe. But you'll have to watch to find out. So stick around for, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

Early in the morning before the sun came out the camera panned downwards from a shot of a pine tree over to the Beavers' camp site.

The scene switched to inside the girls tent as Eva was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked around the tent before she sat up.

"Good morning world..." Eva sarcastically mumbled to herself.

She looked over at the two girls next to her and noticed that they were still asleep.

"Wake up!" Eva ordered the two team members as she aggressively tapped Dakota on the head.

"Ow!" Dakota exclaimed in response. "Take it easy."

"Hmm... What's going on?" Ella asked as she woke up.

"It's time for everyone to get up." Eva explained.

"Ugh, it's not even sunny out yet. What am I? A farmer?" Dakota complained.

"Oh, stop whining. It's good to wake up this early." Eva insisted.

"I'm fine with this." Ella said. "It's nice to get up when the birds first wake up."

"I need to go wake up the boys." Eva informed her teammates.

Eva exited her tent and walked to the other side of the camp grounds. She stuck her head into the guys tent where Brick, Tyler, and Beardo were sleeping.

"Hey! Time to get up!" Eva barked.

Her three sleeping three sleeping teammates were startled by the sudden shouting and they all sprung up.

"Who's there?! Don't take my money!" Brick exclaimed.

"Relax, it's just me." Eva calmed him down.

"Bro, it's like, five in the morning." Beardo pointed out.

"Yeah, and we need to go find breakfast." Eva explained. "We didn't win any food so we sure need it. Now get out of here."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Eva's starting to get on my nerves a little bit." Tyler shared. "I really wanna give her a chance though. I mean, if I was only in one season I'd be grumpy too."

* * *

All the sleepy looking members of the Beaver had gathered outside their tents.

"I'm confused, what's for breakfast? Is there a Dennys around here or something?" Tyler asked.

"We're going hunting for anything we can eat." Eva explained. "It's probably going to be fruit,"

"Can't I just stay here and sleep for like, another hour?" Dakota asked.

"No you can't." Eva answered. "Now, we'll split off into groups. Brick, Tyler, you're with me. The rest of you... Good luck."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I am seriously getting fed up with her." Dakota complained. "She has some real serious anger problems."

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the Deer had woken up already. Noah was trying to start a fire with Topher next to him. Sammy sat on the ground near her tent with Dawn sitting in front of her. Sam and Sadie were nowhere to be seen.

"Any luck with the fire yet?" Topher asked Noah.

"No." Noah replied. "I'm not exactly a Boy Scout. Do you know what to do?"

"Ha!" Topher laughed. "I may be handsome, but survival skills are something I do not possess."

"How were you able to stay out here last season without quitting?" Noah asked.

"I let the rest of my team do most of the work." Topher explained.

"That doesn't surprise me." Noah remarked.

The camera moved over to Dawn and Sammy talking.

"It's super cool that we won the last challenge. I wonder who the Muskrats voted off?" Sammy pondered. "I hope it was my sister."

"Her constant negative aura did not bode well for her." Dawn commented. "You on the other hand, you have a very bright aura, Sammy."

"Thank you... I still don't know what that means." Sammy admitted. "Oh, and thanks for getting my name right."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Dawn's really cool." Sammy remarked. "I don't understand her weird magic stuff but she seems like a very calm and understanding person. She's pretty cute too."

* * *

Sadie exited her tent and walked out to her teams camp site.

"Ah, good morning world." Sadie cheerily said.

"Did you sleep well?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Sadie replied. "And I'm real exited for whatever's gonna happen today."

"Good to see that you cheered up." Noah remarked. "Your crying was really starting to get on my nerves before."

"I bet Katie's having a good time with her team too." Sadie hoped.

Sam stumbled out of his tent and sat down next to Topher and Noah.

"Morning Sam. Did you sleep well?" Sadie asked.

"No... I had a really weird dream where I was eaten by a giant tomato..." Sam answered. "And now I have a headache for some reason."

"Wow, that sounds bad." Sammy stated.

"Yeah, I think it's obvious." Noah pointed out.

"I think it's 'cause I ate too many of the burgers Chris gave us." Sam guessed. "Or maybe I'm going into tech withdraws already... Either way it sucks."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Noah asked.

"Yeah... Let me just rest for a second." Sam replied as he reached into his pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Sammy asked.

"My Game Guy. I just can't seem to find-" Sam began. "Oh... Right... Chris took it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sam)**

"I've been here for less than a week and I'm already starting to lose it." Sam recapped. "That does not improve my odds of staying around... If only there was something else I could do."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Muskrats, nobody had gotten up yet. The camera zoomed to the inside the boys tent where Ezekiel and Rodney slept but B was nowhere to be found. Ezekiel opened his eyes and looked around before he crawled over to Rodney and shook him.

"Hey Rodney, wake up, eh." Ezekiel whispered to him.

Rodney opened his eyes.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Rodney asked.

"I don't see B." Ezekiel answered. "We should go look for him, eh."

"Oh yeah, he's not in here." Rodney noticed.

Ezekiel and Rodney both got up and exited their tent. Once they were outside they saw B sitting by the unlit fire pit with a basket of fruits next to him.

"Oh hey B!" Ezekiel called over to him while waving. "Whatcha got over there, eh."

"Did you find some food for us?" Rodney asked.

B nodded.

"Thanks a lot, eh." Ezekiel thanked as he sat down next to B and took some berries out of the basket.

"I'll go wake up the girls." Rodney said as he walked over to their tent.

He stuck his head through the flap of the tent.

"Hey girls, B got us breakfast!" Rodney announced.

"Gah!" Amy suddenly sprung awake. "Ever heard of knocking? What if I was changing clothes?"

"I can't knock. This is a tent." Rodney pointed out. "And you only have one outfit."

"Fair point..." Amy mumbled.

Staci woke up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the room.

"What's happening?" Staci asked.

"B made us breakfast." Rodney explained.

"Ooh, breakfast. Did you know that breakfast was invented by my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, aunt Diane?" Staci asked. "Yah, before her people only ate lunch and dinner."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"It's super awesome that I wasn't kicked off first again." Staci said. "Yah, I was real worried when it was down to just me and Katie. And now I can stay around and teach my team about my family."

* * *

Later, all the Muskrats had gathered outside and were eating the fruit B had collected.

"Mmm... This is good fruit, eh." Ezekiel commented. "Thanks a lot B."

B gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, these are real good." Rodney praised through a mouth of blackberries. "It reminds me of my grandma's blackberry pie."

"Ugh, big deal. Beverly has a stupid name and knows how to pick berries." Amy grumbled. "My sister has both of those qualities and she's an idiot."

B angrily glared at her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"I'm not really a big fan of Beverly. Everyone here is all like: "Oh wow, thanks Bev, you got us food"." Amy mockingly imitated. "Ugh, so what? I could've done that... I mean, I didn't. But I could've. The point is, Beverly isn't the big man he's building himself up to be. If anyone should lead this team it's me."

* * *

"Jeez, you need to take a chill pill. Have an apple." Staci offered as she held up an apple.

"No!" Amy abruptly shrieked as she slapped the apple out of Staci's hand. "Uh... Sorry. I've had a bad experience with apples before."

"You coulda done that in a nicer way, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

Meanwhile, half of the Beavers with Brick, Tyler, and Eva were off in the forest looking for food.

"I don't get it, what are we looking for?" Tyler asked.

"Anything we can eat." Brick replied.

"Oh... That doesn't help me." Tyler admitted.

"Ugh, just find some blueberries or whatever." Eva irritably explained. "It's not that hard."

"Sorry." Tyler apologized. "I was just asking for help, man."

"Yeah, well it made you sound like an idiot." Eva bluntly stated. "Hang on, I think I see something."

Eva walked away leaving Brick and Tyler on their own.

"What do you think of her?" Tyler asked Brick.

"She certainly is... An interesting person." Brick answered. "She definitely reminds me of Jo. She's a girl I knew back in the first season I was one. Except Eva seems... Angrier somehow."

"Yeah, I don't know much about her." Tyler said. "We never talked much. I know that she's into exercise, she's good friends with Noah and Izzy for some reason, and I think she's like, Polish, or Bulgarian, or something."

"I feel like she'll warm up to us if we give her a chance." Brick optimistically hoped.

Eva walked back to her teammates holding a handful of strawberries.

"Okay, I'm back." Eva informed them. "Did you get anything?"

"Uh no... We kind of just talked while you were gone." Brick told her.

"Well, get back to work." Eva ordered.

Meanwhile, the other half of the Beavers with Dakota, Beardo, and Ella were searching for food.

"Does anyone see anything to eat?" Dakota asked.

"Uh... Not really." Beardo quietly muttered.

"Ooh! I see some pears!" Ella cheered as she pointed up to a tree. "Dakota, you're the tallest and I'm the lightest. Would you mind picking me up so I can reach them? I think I may be able to pick some of the low hanging fruit."

"Oh, yeah sure." Dakota agreed. "I guess there are some benefits to being this freakishly tall now."

Dakota grabbed Ella by the waist and lifted her up so she could reach the pear tree.

"Wow, you are like, _really_ light." Dakota remarked.

"Thank you." Ella replied as she picked pears off the tree.

"Can I help with this?" Beardo asked.

"Of course." Ella cheerily responded. "Here, catch."

Ella dropped some of the pears for Beardo to catch. He fumbled around with them for a moment before he accidentally dropped them to the ground.

"Uh... Whoops." Beardo apologized followed by him imitating the sound of the losing horn from the game show the Price Is Right.

Dakota lowered down Ella to the ground.

"Ow, you really gave my arms a workout... And not in a good way." Dakota complained.

"I'm very sorry." Ella apologized.

"It's not your fault. I'd probably have more energy if Eva didn't get me up so early." Dakota said.

"Yeah, I don't like how... "In your face" she is." Beardo agreed.

"I think you two need need to give her another chance." Ella butted in. "On the inside, we're all nice people."

"That's cute. But also stupid." Dakota replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I am just loving my time here." Ella enthused. "So what if Eva is just _slightly_ aggressive? I can tell she cares about us."

* * *

Back on the Deer, the six members seemed to have not moved that much. Topher and Noah were sitting and talking over by the still unlit fire pit, Sadie joined in with Sammy and Dawn and was talking to them, and Sam was sitting off on his own drawing in the dirt with his finger.

"Do you think we can win another challenge?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe, we did pretty well last time." Sammy responded. "And we've got a lot of skilled people on our team so there's that."

"I would have to say the same." Dawn agreed.

"Topher's been spending a lot of time with Noah recently. Do you think he's up to something?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe. I don't really know that much about strategy." Sadie replied.

"I'll go talk to them." Dawn decided.

Dawn stood up and walked over to where Topher and Noah were talking.

"Ah, hello there Dawn." Topher greeted. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi." Dawn replied as she sat down with them. "Both of your auras seem to be very shiny this morning."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Topher asked.

"Very good. It means you are in good spirits." Dawn explained.

"Look, I want to be a nice guy." Noah said. "But I'm going to be honest, I don't understand anything about what you're saying."

"You shall understand eventually." Dawn told him.

"Uh huh..." Noah trailed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Okay, I might have been a bit too pessimistic about these new guys." Noah confessed. "I'm warming up to them now. Sammy seems like a sweet enough girl and despite Sam's weird withdraw thing he was going on about yesterday he's probably the nicest guy on the team. Dawn's odd. And that's all I can really say about her. I'm not sure how to feel about her anymore. As for Topher... Yeah, he's definitely up to something... I just don't know what yet."

* * *

Sadie looked over at Sam by himself.

"He looks real sad over in the corner." Sadie observed. "We should go cheer him up."

"How are we going to do that?" Sammy asked.

"I dunno." Sadie replied. "But we can start by going over to talk to him."

"Okay." Sammy agreed.

The two girls stood up and walked over to Sam.

"Oh hey there." Sam greeted them. "What's up?"

"You look sad. Are you okay?" Sadie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I think I'm starting to go through my tech withdraws already." Sam explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sammy asked.

"Uh... Wanna play a game of Tic Tac Toe?" Sam offered. "We can go out to the beach and draw up a board in the sand."

"Ooh, that sounds fun." Sadie chirped.

"I call being O's." Sammy happily said.

"You realize the O's go second?" Sam pointed out.

"I know." Sammy responded. "I just like O better."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sam)**

"I'm real glad my team cares about me." Sam said. "I really feel a lot better now... Yeah, I can seize the day... Woo!"

* * *

The camera cut to a closeup of the camp loudspeakers.

"Hello teams! Our challenge is starting very soon!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Meet me and Chef over on the beach that you arrived at!"

The camera changed to the Muskrats still enjoying their breakfast.

"Loud speakers were invented by my great uncle Perry. Did you know that?" Staci asked.

"I don't think anyone asked, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

The scene switched to later with the teams arriving at the beach where Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"Welcome teams, how are you this lovely morning?" Chris sarcastically asked. "Oh wait, I don't care."

"Ha! Nice one." Chef said.

"We hate you too Chris." Noah replied in complete deadpan.

Sadie looked over at the Muskrats and noticed something different.

"Hey? Where's Katie?" Sadie asked. "You guys didn't vote her off did you?"

"Oh no, she just got sucked into a black hole on the way over here." Amy sarcastically explained. "In fact, we voted off Staci."

"But I'm right here." Staci confusedly pointed out. "You realize that, don't you, Aim?"

"It's called sarcasm you dolt..." Amy irritably mumbled.

"K-Katie's gone!? No! This can't be happening!" Sadie dramatically exclaimed as she fell to her knees. "This has to be like, a bad dream or something. She's such a nice person. Why would you vote for her?"

"Uh... She hurt her foot..." Rodney uncomfortably explained.

"Eh, I just didn't like her." Amy bluntly stated, not caring about Sadie's feelings.

"I didn't think she liked me all that much." Staci explained.

Dawn walked over to Sadie and helped her out of the sand.

"It will all be all right." Dawn told her. "Take a deep breath and count to ten."

"Okay, okay, I'll be okay." Sadie calmly said.

She abruptly burst into tears and hugged Dawn tightly.

"No I won't!" Sadie cried.

"Can you let go?" Dawn asked. "You are crushing my tiny body."

"All right people, enough talking. Let's get into today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"Ooh, do we get to go swimming? Is this why we're at the beach?" Ella asked.

"Sorry Ella, no swimming today." Chris replied.

"Hey, before we start I have a question. What's are those over there?" Tyler asked as he pointed to something off screen.

The camera zoomed out to reveal a bunch of medium sized wooden red, yellow, and blue blocks lying in the sand several yards away from the teams. Each block was about the size of a soccer ball.

"Those are part of our challenge." Chris explained. "Each team sends two members at a time over to those blocks. The teams will try and grab as many blocks in their team colour and bring it back to their team."

"What do we do when we bring it back?" Beardo asked.

"I'm glad you asked. The goal of this challenge is to bring all the blocks over to your side and arrange them into a pyramid." Chris continued. "First team to do so wins immunity and food."

"Ha! This also sounds really easy." Topher remarked. "Come on, where are the crazy deadly challenges you're known for?"

"Well, two things. First off, if you drop a block on the way back you can't pick t up." Chris went on. "If you do, you have to get the next duo from your team to go grab it. And second... Let's just say we hid some _surprises_ in the sand to make things more interesting."

"Eee! This is gonna be so fun!" Topher squealed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"I love the way Chris emphasized the word surprises." Topher commented. "Ooh, maybe it was a clue. I wonder if he hid the invincibility statue out here... Eee! This is so exiting."

* * *

"All right teams, back up a few feet just to make sure it's not too easy to get to those blocks." Chris instructed. "Then we can get this challenge started for real."

The camera flashed ahead to a few moments later where the teams had backed up.

"Okay teams, please select two people from your team to run for the first round." Chris told them. "Beavers, who do you choose?"

Eva and Brick stepped forward for their team.

"We're the strongest. So we'll go first." Eva explained.

"What about the Deer?" Chris asked.

"Oh! I can go." Sammy volunteered.

"Yeah I wanna give this challenge a test run." Topher eagerly said.

"Okay, looks like the Deer have their guys." Chris observed. "And finally, Muskrats, who do you choose."

B pointed at himself.

"Oh, I can do it too." Rodney volunteered.

"All right, now that you've chosen we can start our challenge." Chris explained. "When I say go you start running. Three, two, one... Go!"

The three duos began running along the beach.

"Hey, so what do you think Chris meant by surprises?" Rodney asked B while running.

B shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought that was weird too." Rodney remarked.

Rodney stepped on something hidden in the sand and it caused a wooden pole to rise out of the ground. He ran directly into it before he fell over backwards. B stopped in his tracks and began to help Rodney up from the ground.

"Why is everything spinning..." Rodney muttered.

The camera panned over to the blocks scattered on the ground. Eva and Brick arrived first.

"Great work ma'am. You're very fast." Brick complimented Eva.

"Yeah, I know." Eva replied. "How many of these cubes can you carry?"

"Two, maybe three." Brick answered.

"Good." Eva said as she picked up two of the cubes in her teams colour off the ground.

She handed them to Brick and picked up two more for herself.

"All right, let's head on back." Brick cheerily told his partner.

The two members of the Beavers began to run back as Topher and Sammy arrived.

"Okay Samey, I'm gonna try to balance one of these blocks on my head." Topher explained. "Not to brag, but I've gotten pretty good at it."

"It's Sammy." Sammy corrected.

"Does it really matter what name I use?" Topher casually asked.

"Uh, it does quite a bit. That nickname has just been forced on me by my sister for _years_." Sammy replied, getting progressively angrier sounding. "Do you under stand how much I hate it? I never want to hear you or anyone else call me that again. Got it!"

"Uh... Okay..." Topher trailed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"I did not know she was able to get so angry." Topher remarked. "She seemed so quiet the first time around. Except for that one time before the balloon challenge. Oh, and when she was eliminated too... Was she always like this?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Do you think I got too angry there?" Sammy asked. "I try to avoid it but it kind of feels good to get angry at something... Is that weird? I'm still nice. I just like to get mad at things I don't like."

* * *

Topher and Sammy had grabbed several blocks of their team colour.

"Ready to go?" Topher asked.

Sammy nodded.

"Great." Topher said.

The two of them headed off back to their team. A tired out Rodney and B made it over to the cubes on the ground.

"Real sorry about getting hit. You're not mad, right?" Rodney asked.

B nodded.

"Wait I'm confused. Does that mean you are angry at me?" Rodney asked again.

B shook his head to indicate the answer was no.

"Oh, all right. Now let's get the blocks!" Rodney exclaimed.

Rodney picked up a red square and passed it to B.

The camera cut to Brick and Eva running back to their team.

"Hey have you seen any of the surprises Chris mentioned?" Brick asked.

"Nope, and I don't want to." Eva responded.

Brick looked down and saw a crab crawling up Eva's leg.

"Uh... You might wanna look down. One of them found you." Brick informed her as pointed down to her leg.

"What the heck! Get off of me you stupid crab!" Eva exclaimed as she kicked around her leg to try and get the crab off of her.

The crab pinched her and caused her to drop one of the blocks which Brick swiftly caught. With one hard kick Eva managed to knock the crab far away.

"Okay, let's get our lead back." Eva declared as she took back her block.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"You know, I'm grateful for the fact that we've got someone like her as our unofficial leader." Brick said. "But... With that said, she probably could stand to be nicer. She didn't even thank me for catching that cube."

* * *

Topher and Sammy arrived back at their team first.

"Here, someone start arranging these." Topher instructed as he handed his blocks off to Sam.

Sammy handed the squares she was holding to Noah.

"Excuse me Sammy." Dawn said as she approached her. "Why were you arguing with Topher back there?"

"Oh you saw that?" Sammy asked. "He just used... That name I don't like, instead of my actual name."

"Your aura showed you were quite mad. Perhaps you were overreacting?" Dawn suggested.

"Okay, maybe just a little." Sammy admitted. "But I'm all happy now so we're okay."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"After hearing Sammy speak of her damaged relationship with her sister I want to help the both of them be friends." Dawn explained. "I'm not sure if it's the wisest thing to do... But it certainly sounds like the right thing to do."

* * *

Eva and Brick made it back over to their team.

"Here take these." Eva said as she threw her blocks at Ella.

She attempted to catch them only to be knocked to the ground.

"I am okay..." Ella mumbled.

Brick gently placed his blocks down on the ground.

"Try doing that next time." Brick suggested.

"Yeah, that'd probably be better." Beardo agreed.

"Whatever. Who wants to go next?" Eva asked.

"Oh! Pick me!" Ella cheered from the ground.

"Me too. I wanna help." Tyler volunteered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I hadn't really gotten a chance to show off how awesome I am to my team." Tyler remarked. "The only part I was worried about was going out there with Ella. No offence to her, but she looks kinda childish."

* * *

Rodney and B arrived at their team.

"Took you long enough." Amy grumpily complained.

B handed off his blocks to Ezekiel and Staci.

"Thanks, eh." Ezekiel said before he turned to Staci. "C'mon, let's start building."

"Did you know that my uncle Tim's a construction worker?" Staci asked.

"Uh... That's not very impressive." Ezekiel pointed out.

"I know. I just thought you might wanna know." Staci replied.

Amy looked over at Rodney before she spoke to him. "Hey, Rodney, hand over those building blocks."

Rodney looked down at her and began to stare into her eyes.

"Your face is good..." Rodney mumbled.

"Gah! Hand over the stupid cubes!" Amy yelled.

"Huh what?" Rodney asked. "I couldn't hear you over how pretty you are..."

"Just give me those." Amy angrily explained as she took one of the blocks away from Rodney.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"I think she likes me. But I'm just not sure if it's a good idea to get back together. Is it?" Rodney cluelessly pondered.

* * *

On the Deer, the team was trying who to decide who they should send next.

"So, does anybody here wanna go out there?" Noah asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're probably going to lose anyway." Sadie commented, still sounding sad.

"Uh... I'll go out." Sam volunteered.

"Oh, me too." Dawn added.

"Great, get out there now." Noah told them. "Let's try and keep this lead we've got."

"Woohoo! Let's do this!" Sam cheered as he began running out.

"Oh, wait for me." Dawn said as she ran after him.

The camera cut to Tyler removing the block that landed on Ella and then helping her get off the ground.

"Thank you." Ella thanked.

"No problem. Now come on, let's go win this thing." Tyler motivated.

"Oh hooray!" Ella cheered.

The two of them began running along the beach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I am having a great time." Ella stated. I don't really see why some of the other are complaining. We get to spend time in the great outdoors, Chris makes sure we get tons of exercise, and everyone on my team is so polite."

* * *

As they were running Tyler tripped over something and fell flat on his face in the sand.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"I'll be fine... I just swallowed some sand..." Tyler mumbled.

"What did you trip over?" Ella continued to ask. "Is it one of those things Chris mentioned."

"No... My shoelace came undone." Tyler explained. "Can you help?"

Ella nodded and pulled Tyler up from the ground.

"Okay, I'm good now." Tyler told her. "Let's go!"

"Oh my gosh a butterfly!" Ella suddenly exclaimed, pointing off camera.

"We don't have time, man. Let's get out of here." Tyler said as he began to run.

Ella ran after him.

The scene switched over to the Muskrats.

"All right people, we need to get someone else out there. We're losing." Amy reminded her team.

"Why don't you go out, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "You look like you're in good shape, eh."

"Why thank you for noticing. I am amazing." Amy complimented herself.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll go with you!" Staci enthusiastically volunteered.

"Uh... I'd rather not..." Amy trailed off. "I would rather have Zeke."

"I don't really feel like it, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Woohoo! It's you and me, Aim." Staci cheerily said.

"Please don't call me that." Amy requested.

"Aw, but Aim, it's such a cute nickname. Can I please keep it?" Staci insisted.

"Guys, you might wanna hurry." Ezekiel reminded them.

"Oh right, let's get going, Aim!" Staci cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"You know, you could say that incessantly Staci calling me "Aim" is some sort of karmic retribution for me forcing a cruel nickname upon my sister for the past several years." Amy remarked. "Or, Staci's just an annoying little twerp who can't take a hint when someone doesn't like something... Yeah, I think it's the latter."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Deer and the two Beavers arrived at the area on the beach with all the blocks on it.

"How many do you think you can carry?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, three, maybe four if I try real hard." Sam replied. "What about you?"

"Um... Probably only one. My arms are very skinny and I can't hold that much." Dawn answered. "My apologies."

"It's cool." Sam reassured.

"I think I'll go talk to the others." Dawn thought out loud.

"All right, I'll be seeing if I can pick up an of these." Sam informed her. "I'm gonna have to lift with my legs... Or is it my back? Eh, I'm sure doesn't matter."

Dawn walked over to where Tyler and Ella had arrived.

"What's our team colour again?" Tyler asked.

"It's yellow." Ella answered. "How did you forget?"

"I dunno man. I didn't think it'd be important when it first came up." Tyler replied.

"Excuse me, how do you do today?" Dawn asked the two Beavers.

"Oh, I'm doing quite well." Ella replied.

"I swallowed a bit of sand when I fell down but other than that I'm good." Tyler said.

"Your athleticism could use some work. However, you are still a great person otherwise." Dawn told him.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Tyler thanked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Looking back, I feel like she might've been trying to distract me and Ella." Tyler remarked. "But she was so nice, though? Maybe it was just unintentional."

* * *

Back over with the rest of the Deer, Topher was keeping a close eye on his team from the distance.

"Hmm... Interesting." Topher mumbled to himself.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?" Noah asked as he approached Topher.

"Sam's doing pretty good at this challenge." Topher remarked as he pointed out to Sam who was holding three of the squares in his arms.

"What's your point?" Noah asked.

"Right from the start I've been thinking of forming an unstoppable alliance." Topher explained. "You're the brains, Sam will be the heart and the brawn, and I'm all three."

"Sounds wonderful." Noah flatly said.

"Thank you." Topher replied, oblivious to the sarcasm. "So what do you say? Are you in with this alliance?"

"Uh... Why not." Noah responded, sounding a little hesitant.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Topher isn't exactly someone who I would call trustworthy." Noah said. "However, he definitely seems smart. But not too smart. So if I get close to him I can easily make sure he won't be of any danger to me."

* * *

Back over by the blocks Amy arrived with a tired out Staci trailing behind her.

"Ugh, pick up the pace!" Amy shouted over to Staci.

"Sorry Aim, I'm not very athletic..." Staci panted. "Gimmie a quick rest..."

Staci collapsed to the ground backwards.

"Well, you're useless." Amy remarked.

"Just give me like... An hour..." Staci mumbled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"I may not be the most athletic, or the most smart, and I may not even have that many friends. But I..." Staci began before trailing off. "Hold up, I was going somewhere with this."

* * *

Dawn walked back over to Sam who was carrying four blocks in his arms.

"Oh my, can you carry all of those?" Dawn asked.

"Um... Not really. Can you take one?" Sam requested. "These are heavier than they look."

"Of course." Dawn replied as she grabbed a cube out of Sam's hand.

"Let's go back now." Sam said.

Dawn nodded and the two of them began to run back to their team.

The camera moved to Ella and Tyler, each holding two blocks.

"You ready?" Tyler asked.

"You bet." Ella answered.

"Awesome." Tyler said. "Let's go!"

"Oh, don't get too exited. "Ella advised. "You don't want to trip over again."

"Right, right. That wasn't fun." Tyler remembered. "Whatever, let's get moving."

The two Beavers ran off.

The camera moved over to Amy with Staci lying next to her.

"Are you going to help or are you going to just lie there like a useless pile of blubber?" Amy asked.

"Uh... For now I'll do the second one..." Staci answered. "Hey did you know, those building blocks children use were invented by my great, great-"

"I don't care." Amy interrupted.

"Oh, that's all right." Staci replied.

Amy picked up a block and forcefully placed it on Staci's chest.

"Hey! Watch it Aim!" Staci exclaimed.

She ignored the complaints and grabbed two more squares for herself.

"Okay, let's try and catch up." Amy said. "And try to keep up with me this time."

"Oh, all right." Staci said as she got up from the ground.

The camera cut to the Deer running back to their team.

"Can we slow down?" Dawn asked. "My feet are beginning to hurt just a tad."

"We're almost there." Sam told her. "I don't wanna stop."

"Okay, just try and be careful." Dawn advised him.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." Sam reassured her.

Sam stubbed his toe on rock and one of the blocks in his hand fell out.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed as he managed to stay on his feet. "Quick Dawn! Catch the block!"

Dawn attempted to catch the block as it went towards the ground. She was hit square in the chest by the cube and she toppled over dropping her block and Sam's block in the process.

"We're not allowed to pick those up, are we?" Sam asked.

"I believe Chris said that we had to grab them the next time someone on our team was here." Dawn replied as she got up from the ground.

"Our team is not going to like this..." Sam commented.

The camera cut to Tyler and Ella arriving back with their team.

"Nice work." Dakota said.

"Yeah, you're not totally useless after all." Eva semi-complimented.

"C'mon Eva, try and be nicer than that." Beardo encouraged.

"This is as nice as I get." Eva replied as she took a block from Ella.

The scene changed to Sam and Dawn going to their team.

"Only two? What happened?" Sammy confusedly asked.

"Nothing too serious." Sam reassured her. "Noah and Sadie can pick up the blocks we dropped."

"It was mostly my fault." Dawn said.

The camera moved over to Amy making it back to her team with Staci trailing behind her once again.

"Hey, slow down, Aim..." Staci panted.

Amy ignored her and handed the blocks she had to Ezekiel.

"Here, keep building." Amy told him.

"Oh, okay, eh." Ezekiel said. "Is Staci okay?"

"I'm fine..." Staci weakly mumbled as she walked over to him and handed her cube to him. "I just need to lie down..."

Staci lay down in the sand on her back.

"She's been like this the entire time." Amy flatly remarked.

The camera cut to Chris and Chef observing everything.

"Which one do you think's gonna win?" Chef asked.

"Well, the Muskrats have Staci so that immediately makes them losers in my book." Chris joked.

"Ha! Nice." Chef laughed.

"Thank you, it's what I do." Chris said.

"Man, this is the best job ever." Chef remarked.

"How long do you think we're gonna be out here?" Chris asked.

"I dunno. A couple hours at least." Chef estimated.

"Jeez, I'd hate to be the guy who has to edit all that footage." Chris joked.

The camera flashed forward ahead in time to later in the challenge. All the teams looked close to completing their pyramid. Three red blocks and two yellow ones lay in the sand looking like they were dropped.

"We've been here quite a while." Chris narrated. "At this point, it's anyone's game."

The camera cut to the Beaver talking.

"Who should we send out there next?" Eva asked.

"Uh, I just went out and I'd rather not do it again." Brick said.

"Beardo, Dakota, Ella, you all need to start pulling your weight with this team. Two of you get out there now." Eva demanded.

"Um... All right." Beardo agreed. "Which one of you wants to go with me?"

"Oh, I guess I wouldn't mind." Dakota replied.

"Good luck out there. I hope you win this for us." Ella wished.

The camera panned over to the Deer having a similar discussion.

"Okay, we need to hurry and finish up this challenge." Topher said. "Who wants to go."

"Oh, I'd like to." Dawn volunteered.

"Great, Sadie, you go with her." Topher ordered.

"What's the point? We're just going to lose." Sadie muttered softly.

"Stay optimistic." Dawn encouraged as she grabbed Sadie's wrist. "Come on, the exercise will be good for you."

The camera cut to the Muskrats deciding who to send out.

"Okay, I don't wanna go back for a second time. So we'd better win this." Amy told her team. "Who wants to go?"

"Uh... I'll do it." Ezekiel volunteered.

"Great. Anyone else?" Amy asked.

"Why don't you go?" Rodney asked.

B nodded in agreement with Rodney.

"Well maybe I will." Amy said. "Come on Zeke. Let's go."

"Oh... All right." Ezekiel replied.

The camera cut to Beardo and Dakota running across the beach.

"My feet hurt." Dakota complained.

"Yeah, same here." Beardo remarked. "Guess it could be worse."

"How?" Dakota asked.

Beardo stepped on something beneath the sand causing a tripwire to stick out of the ground. He tripped over it and fell face first into the ground causing Dakota to freeze in her tracks.

"Wow, that looked bad... Are you okay?" Dakota asked.

"No..." Beardo mumbled.

Dakota helped him up from the ground. Beardo dusted himself off. Once he was clean he imitated the sound of a trumpet playing some victorious notes.

"Okay, let's try and win this." Dakota motivated him.

Beardo nodded.

The camera cut to Dawn and Sadie arriving at the area with their teams last few blocks. Dawn picked one up and held it up to Sadie.

"Here, take this." Dawn instructed.

"No." Sadie refused. "I don't wanna."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I want to throw this challenge so you can vote me off. Then I can be with Katie." Sadie explained.

"Sadie, please don't do this." Dawn pleaded. "I want to respect your wishes. However, I really like you and want you to stay."

"Well, I still won't take any blocks." Sadie said.

"Oh, that's fine..." Dawn nervously trailed off. "I'll just carry... Two blocks. Yeah, I'm strong enough. They don't way _that_ much... Oh dear Mother Earth I'm in trouble."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I miss Katie so much. I don't care what I have to do to be with her. I will make it happen." Sadie promised.

* * *

Amy and Ezekiel ran over to the blocks.

"Okay, take these." Amy told him as she handed him two blocks.

"What about you?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'll pick up the ones that were dropped the last time around." Amy explained. "Got it?"

"Oh... All right." Ezekiel nervously replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"She's a little bit scary, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "I dunno why. She looks pretty normal. But she's got this weird intimidating energy to her, eh."

* * *

Beardo and Dakota both looking tired ran over to the remaining blocks.

"I really should have worn better clothes for staying here..." Dakota remarked.

"Gotta agree with you there." Beardo replied.

Dakota walked over to two yellow blocks and picked one up.

"These are the only two I can find." Dakota observed. "Beardo, you get the other one."

Beardo nodded and grabbed the other square.

"We'll grab the two we dropped on the way back." Beardo reminded her.

"Good idea." Dakota agreed. "I almost forgot about those."

"Hey, before we leave can I ask you something?" Beardo asked.

"What is it?" Dakota asked.

"We both don't like Eva. So I was thinkin' that maybe we should like, team up to get rid of her." Beardo suggested.

"Yeah, I'm really starting to hate her." Dakota angrily remarked. " _A lot_. I'll take you up on this offer."

"Cool." Beardo said.

The camera cut to Dawn still talking with Sadie.

"Sadie please. There's still so much more for you to experience." Dawn insisted.

"Well, there's also a lot for me to experience away from here with my best friend." Sadie countered.

"Very well." Dawn sighed. "Since you refuse to cooperate I'll do this portion of the challenge by myself."

Dawn began to run back to her team.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sadie exclaimed as she ran after Dawn.

The camera cut to the other Muskrats waiting for the two members they sent out to return.

"So... When do you think they'll be back?" Rodney asked.

B shrugged.

"Amy sure is hot, isn't she?" Rodney remarked.

B uncomfortably took a few steps away from Rodney. He turned around and saw Staci leaning on the almost completed pyramid. B ran over to her and quickly pulled her away.

"Hey! What was that for?" Staci asked.

B pointed at the pyramid.

"Oh... Phew, that would've been a disaster if I knocked that thing over." Staci realized.

Meanwhile, Beardo and Dakota had arrived back with their team.

"All right, nice work." Tyler congratulated as he took the cubes from Dakota.

"Here you go." Beardo said as he handed his blocks over to Eva.

"Come on Tyler. I think these are the last ones. Let's finish this pyramid." Eva instructed.

Tyler nodded.

The camera then quickly moved itself over to Dawn and Sadie making it back over to the other Deer.

"Um... Why is Dawn doing all the work?" Noah asked.

"I don't feel like helping." Sadie replied.

"Well, that's just dandy." Noah sarcastically said. "Except for the part where you doomed us for a last place spot."

"We can still catch up." Sammy tried to encourage her team. "There are only like, what? Two blocks left?"

"Yeah, we can do this." Sam said, sounding hopeful.

"Berserk Beavers win invincibility and a reward!" Chris announced from off screen.

The scene switched to the Beavers where Eva had just put the very last cube on top of the stack.

"Great work there ma'am." Brick congratulated.

" _Our team has come out on top! At this rate our victory can't stop!_ " Ella sang.

Beardo imitated the sound of a noisemaker to celebrate.

The camera quickly cut back to the Deer awkwardly looking over at the Beavers.

"Uh... Okay, well, we can still beat my sisters team." Sammy desperately tried to motivate the others. "Come on, I can go out there right now if someone goes with me."

"Why not. We might as well try." Noah agreed, not sounding enthusiastic about it. "Let's go and-"

"Muskrats get second place!" Chris announced.

The camera cut over to the Muskrats next to their completed pyramid celebrating their victory.

"Ha! In your face Samey!" Amy shouted over to the Deer. "Our team is better than yours!"

"Calm down, eh. It's only second place." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Shut up. You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mom." Amy said.

"My mom works as a professional model." Staci butted in.

"Nobody asked, eh." Ezekiel told her.

The scene changed to later with the three teams had gathered around Chris.

"Beavers, you got first so you win food." Chris explained. "Our sponsor for this challenge is... Fishy Jim's: So Fresh You Can Smell It... Like, _really, really,_ smell it."

Chef took out a paper bag with a picture of a dead fish on it and threw it to the Beavers where it was caught by Brick.

"Thank you very much sir." Brick thanked Chris.

"Manic Muskrats, you didn't win. But you still didn't lose." Chris informed them. "So... Good for you, I guess."

"Woohoo!" Rodney cheered. "Still technically a winner!"

"Deer... I'll be seeing you all tonight." Chris said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"Well, I did it. My team lost and tonight I'll be going home." Sadie confidently told the camera. "I love you Katie! I'll see you soon!"

She waved at the camera.

* * *

The camera cut to later that day with the Beavers arriving back at camp.

"Isn't winning just magical?" Ella asked. "I feel so happy."

"Me too man. This is awesome!" Tyler cheered.

"You enjoy yourself. I need to lie down. I spent a lot of energy competing in that challenge." Eva remarked.

She went into her tent.

"I think I should do that to." Brick decided as he entered his tent.

"Hey, Beardo, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Dakota asked. "Uh, not in a weird way."

"Oh, okay." Beardo agreed.

Beardo and Dakota walked over to the beach near the water.

"Do you think we can get anyone else in this "Anti-Eva" alliance?" Dakota asked him.

"Uh... Maybe Tyler." Beardo suggested. "Not too sure about Brick. And definitely not Ella. She seems to like her a lot."

"True. Well, we'll ask Tyler about this later." Dakota decided. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Beardo said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"For a guy with a funny haircut who makes weird sounds, I like Beardo a lot." Dakota remarked. "You know, it's funny, if I was never on this show I would've never even dreamed of being seen talking to someone like him. Being a ten foot tall orange skinned freak screws with your life like that I guess."

* * *

The Muskrats arrived back at their camp site.

"Woohoo! We're number two! We're number two!" Staci cheered.

"Can you stop that?" Amy irritably asked.

"Sorry Aim. It's just super cool that we won!" Staci squealed.

Amy rolled her eyes at Staci and sat down by a tree. Rodney quickly walked over to the tree and sat down next to her.

"H-hi." Rodney nervously greeted. "Look, I can tell- The thing is- That you- I- Me-"

"What are you blabbing about?" Amy asked.

"You- I can tell you still... Like me." Rodney explained.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asking, sounding more annoyed.

"You don't have to lie. I can tell. And I just want to say... I love you too." Rodney said. "I'd be happy to get back together."

"Rodney you are such a..." Amy began before trailing off and switching to a fake sounding happy voice. "Wonderful person. I'd love to get back together."

"I knew you'd say that." Rodney said. "This is going to be great."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Rodney is delusional." Amy insulted. "However, I'm kind of on the bottom rung of the ladder here. So the more people who won't vote me out, the better."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer made it back to their camp.

"Well... That sucked." Sammy remarked.

"It will all be better tomorrow." Dawn reassured her team.

"Whatever. I'm going to lie down." Sadie informed her team before she entered her tent.

"Psst, Noah, should we ask Sam about... That thing I mentioned?" Topher quietly asked.

"Huh? Oh, right that." Noah remembered. "Sure."

Noah and Topher walked over to Sam.

"Hey there Sam, can you come over here for a second?" Topher asked.

"Uh, okay." Sam agreed as he followed the other two over towards the woods where his other teammates couldn't hear. "So what's this all about."

"Me and Noah have formed an alliance of power players. And we were interested in including you." Topher explained.

"Really? You want me?" Sam asked.

"This whole thing was Topher's idea." Noah explained. "But I do admit, the three of us could do well. The others definitely like you."

"And tonight, we're voting for Sadie." Topher went on. "She cost us the challenge and she doesn't even wanna be here."

"I dunno guys. I've never been into this whole "Alliance" thing. And Sadie seems like a real nice girl. I'm sorry... I don't wanna be a part of this." Sam rejected.

Sam walked away from the other two.

"Oh crap... This is bad..." Topher nervously muttered to himself.

"What's the matter?" Noah asked.

"He knows about our alliance!" Topher frantically explained.

"So what?" Noah asked.

"You don't understand. He knows about our alliance. And there are four of them and only two of us. We need to get rid of him at all costs." Topher told him.

"Uh huh..." Noah trailed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sam)**

"Yeah, those two were a bit weird." Sam remarked. "I mean, I never saw myself as a power player but it was nice of them to ask me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Okay... So it turns out that Topher is a paranoid nutjob." Noah quipped. "Well... Too late to turn back now."

* * *

Sam sat down near the camp fire with Dawn and Sammy.

"Hey there. What were you and the other guys talking about?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Something about an alliance." Sam answered.

"Hmm... Doesn't surprise me." Dawn remarked. "Topher's aura was always quite... Interesting."

"Yeah, I wasn't really interested in that." Sam said.

"Do you think we should be worried about them?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe." Sam replied. "They were a little... Weird."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Sam's super cool and I like him a lot. And as for the alliance he told me about... Yeah, that certainly was interesting." Sammy commented.

* * *

The camera moved over to Topher sitting on a rock with Noah next to him watching Sam talk to Dawn and Sammy from afar.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Topher asked."Or at the very least lipread?"

"No, and no." Noah replied. "Look, don't you think you're being paranoid about this just slightly?"

"Sam's well liked by this team, he's surprisingly focused, and he knows about our alliance." Topher listed. "That's a triple threat. I am not being paranoid."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Is it too late to backstab this guy?" Noah dryly asked.

* * *

Later, the Deer had gathered at the bonfire with Chris.

"Deranged Deer, you did not do well today and tonight you'll be short one team member." Chris told them. "So, all of your get out there and vote."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Topher)**

Topher held up a photograph of Sam with a X drawn over it.

"Sorry Sam. You seem nice... But I wanna stay in this game." Topher said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dawn)**

Dawn held up a picture of Sammy with a smiley face drawn on it.

"I'm throwing away my vote tonight." Dawn explained. "I don't have anybody on this team I disliked and despite what Sam said I am not worried about Noah and Topher. I know Sadie wants to go home... But I won't let her. I like her too much. Also, I am very confident in the fact that nobody will vote for Sammy."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sam)**

Sam held up a photo of Noah with an X over it.

"Sorry man, but I'm getting some weird vibes from that alliance you tried to get me into." Sam explained.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sammy)**

Sammy held a photograph of Topher with a X drawn over the face in marker to the camera.

"This is not a strategic vote." Sammy stated. "This is purely personal. What can I say, I'm just miffed that I had to justify not being called "Samey" to you."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sadie)**

Sadie showed a picture of herself to the camera.

"I don't care if this is a dumb move. I want to go away and be with Katie." Sadie said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

"There are lots of things I can do." Noah remarked. "I can go through with Topher's plan and vote for Sam. Or, I could vote for Topher. Who quite frankly, is in over his head... But that might not work. And of course there's always Sadie. Who is the most likely to go home out of the three of them... Decisions, decisions."

* * *

"Okay campers, I've tallied the votes." Chris announced. "Let's just say things were _very_ split. Dawn, you are the only person to receive zero votes."

Chris threw her the marshmallow.

"Thank you." Dawn chirped.

"Samey..." Chris began before dramatically trailed off. "You also will not be leaving."

Chris tossed the marshmallow over to her.

"Knew it. Also, it's Sammy." Sammy corrected.

"Nobody cares." Chris said. "Noah, Sadie, Topher, Sam. This next marshmallow goes to... Noah."

He threw the marshmallow to Noah.

"Nice." Noah remarked.

"Sadie, Topher, Sam. One of you is about to get the next marshmallow." Chris told them. "And it goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Sadie!"

"What?! No!" Sadie cried out. "There's gotta be a mistake."

"No mistakes here Sadie." Chris replied.

Chris threw her marshmallow to her.

"We are down to two of you." Chris went on. "Sam, Topher, one of you will be leaving."

Sam nervously glanced over at Sammy and Dawn.

"Don't worry Sam. I am sure that things will turn out well." Dawn encouraged him.

"Heh, thanks." Sam replied.

"Hey Noah, got any encouraging words for me?" Topher asked.

"Probably... But I can't think of any." Noah answered.

"Okay, our final marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Topher!"

Chris threw him the last marshmallow.

"Thank you very much." Topher smugly accepted.

"Wait, what? Who voted for me?" Sam asked. "I don't get it."

"I'm as clueless as you are." Dawn replied.

"Sam, your time on this show is up." Chris informed him. "Please meet me by the Slingshot of Shame."

The camera cut to Sam sitting in the Slingshot of Shame with Chef holding it back. Dawn, Sammy, and Chris were standing next to it.

"Farewell Sam. Any last words?" Chris asked.

"I know I wasn't here for that long... Uh, again, but I had fun." Sam said.

"We will be missing you Sam." Dawn told him.

"Yeah, you're a real nice guy." Sammy said.

"Heh, same to you two." Sam replied. "Well see you all later... I guess."

Chef let go of the slingshot and flung Sam off into the distance.

"Will the Deer recover and will Sadie try to throw the next challenge too?" Chris asked the audience through the camera. "And will the Beavers continue to be the only team not to have a member take the dreaded Slingshot of Shame? Tune back in next time to find out what happens next on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Dawn - Sammy

Noah - Sam

Sadie - Sadie

Sam - Noah

Sammy - Topher

Topher- Sam

 **Results:**

Sam - 2 votes

Topher - 1 vote

Sadie - 1 vote

Noah - 1 vote

Sammy - 1 vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

* * *

 **Admittedly, I am very disappointed about eliminating Sam. When I started planning out how this would go out I wanted to make Sam go far. Because I think Sam is very underused in a lot of other competition stories. But he was really the only character that I really felt comfortable letting go with. Oh well, at the very least I had fun with him. That being said, this won't be the last you see of him. I'm planning on having something that's like canon Aftermath episodes combined with the Life At Ponderosa episodes from Survivor where all the eliminated characters get more screen time. I meant to mention this in the previous chapter but I forgot.**

 **I am only now just realizing that both this and the previous challenge involved collecting objects and the word "Pyramid"... I swear I didn't mean to do that. Speaking of challenges, I also got some great suggestions for challenges from some of you guys. I might be using a few of them in the future. Don't worry, I'll credit you. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. The elimination, the character/team dynamics, the alliances, etc. It's all just very nice to hear what you think whether you liked it or not. That way I can get to be a better writer. Thanks for reading.**


	4. A-Maze-Ing Grace

**I'm back from my break and I hope you all had a lovely holiday season. Cheers to a wonderful 2017. Hopefully the chapter after this one won't take so long to write. Once again, I got some good feedback in my reviews so thank you for that. I have a lot less to say starting off this time. So I'm just going to get to chase and let you all start reading now. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama Losers. Our three teams went on a battle for blocks." Footage of the three teams racing to get to the other side of the beach played. "On the Beavers, some of them became more and more fed up with Eva leading them." A clip of Beardo and Dakota complaining about Eva's aggressive style while looking for food in the previous episode was shown. "With the Muskrats, it became clearer and clearer that Amy wasn't exactly someone the majority of them liked." A quick shot of B glaring at Amy during breakfast was seen. "And finally on the Deer, Topher managed to achieve the incredible feat of ticking off both Samey and Noah." A quick clip of Noah talking about how Topher was paranoid played followed by footage of Sammy arguing with him on the beach over her name. "However, in the end Noah decided to stick with Topher and thanks to a somewhat disorganized rest of the team, Sam ended up leaving tonight." Sam being fired out of the slingshot was shown after that.

The camera cut to Chris in a speedboat with Chef out in front of the island.

"Our first two challenges have been pretty light. But stick around, 'cause things are gonna get real rough today. And we mean it." Chris continued before evilly giggling to himself. "Anyhow, stick around to find out which team will have a massive breakdown today and lose another member. Right here on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

Early in the morning at the Deer camp none of the contestants had woken up. The camera moved to the inside of the tent occupied by Noah and Topher. Noah opened his eyes and looked around.

"Ugh, I can hear the birds chirping outside..." Noah complained. "Why are they so much happier than me right now?"

Noah's talking woke up Topher who sat up and looked around.

"What are you going on about?" Topher sleepily asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, nothing." Noah replied

"Hey, thanks for sticking with me yesterday." Topher thanked. "I was actually real worried you flipped on when it was just me and Sam left. No offence, your face is just hard to read sometimes."

"It's cool." Noah said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Now that Sam's gone me and Noah are pretty much unstoppable." Topher smugly boasted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"You do not know how tempting it was to vote out Topher." Noah said. "He was a bit obnoxious. But I've changed since the first time around and I'm a big believer in second chances. So if Topher somehow turns around he's okay in my book. If not... I hope he's a fan of slingshots."

* * *

Topher and Noah exited their tent and saw Sammy and Dawn sitting around the lit fire.

"Good morning." Dawn greeted. "How is everything?"

"When did you have time to make fire?" Noah asked.

"Hmm?" Dawn looked up at Noah. "It's easier than it looks. My family camps out a lot and they taught me."

"Pretty interesting." Topher remarked. "You seem a lot smarter than I though... Oh... No offence."

"None taken." Dawn replied.

"Isn't she awesome?" Sammy asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"After Sam's elimination I'm starting to take what he said about Topher and Noah a little more seriously." Sammy said. "But I have Dawn with me so I think I'll be okay."

* * *

"Where's Sadie?" Noah asked

"She's still... Crying." Sammy uncomfortably replied.

"Should someone check on her?" Noah asked.

"Probably." Topher said.

"I'll go get her." Dawn informed them.

She stood up and walked over to the girls tent before she entered. Sadie was lying on the tent floor curled up into a ball.

"Go away." Sadie said to Dawn. "I want to be alone."

"Sadie, if you want to feel better you need to talk to other people." Dawn told her. "You can not become too obsessed with Katie."

"I'm not obsessed with her." Sadie defeneded. "I just wanna be with her."

"Well, how about you just talk to me and Sammy instead?" Dawn suggested.

"Okay..." Sadie replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"All right, I need to stay calm." Sadie told herself as she took a deep breath. "I am a nineteen year old woman and I shouldn't be crying this much... I wonder if Katie's okay right now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Muskrats, the three guys on the team exited their tent.

"So... What's for breakfast this morning, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that to." Rodney added. "Do we have any berries leftover from before?"

B nodded.

"Awesome." Rodney said.

B went over behind the tent and dragged the basket of berries out to the others. Staci exited her tent and went over to the others.

"Ooh! We're having berries again!" Staci cheered.

"Where's Amy?" Rodney asked.

"I dunnno. She wasn't in there with me." Staci answered. "I thought she was with you guys."

"I don't really miss her, eh." Ezekiel commented. "Not to be mean... But she's a bit of a..."

"Jerk?" Staci guessed.

"Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"I gotta agree. I wanna like Aim, but she always sounds like she's angry at something." Staci remarked. "What's with that?"

B nodded in agreement with her.

"Maybe you guys are being a little too negative." Rodney butted in. "I'm sure she'd be nicer if we got to know her."

"Hey, so where is she, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

B shrugged.

"Weird." Ezekiel remarked.

Suddenly, Amy stumbled out of the woods looking sleepy and slightly beat up.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't think you'd be up yet." Amy greeted, trying to sound happy.

"Where were you?" Rodney asked.

"Uh... You know, just... Looking for breakfast." Amy suspiciously explained.

"Why are your clothes all dirty and torn up, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Amy looked down and noticed some dirt on her cheerleader uniform as well as part of her arm where the fabric had torn.

"You know, I didn't realize that until now." Amy said.

"Did you find us any breakfast?" Staci asked.

"Nope. Its a lot harder than it looks." Amy replied. "Well, bye."

Amy quickly excused herself and entered her tent.

"Wait, don't you want any berries?" Ezekiel asked.

"No thank you!" Amy shouted from inside the tent.

"That was... Weird." Rodney commented.

B nodded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Okay, so I wasn't actually trying to find breakfast." Amy admitted. "I was trying to find the invincibility statue. This time around I'm not really bothering to hide the fact that I'm a horrible person... Which has sort of backfired. Beverly and Ezekiel don't like me and I'm pretty sure I've started to push Staci into that boat too. But I hate them back so we're even. Anyway, I need to get that idol just so I can be safe from elimination."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beavers had all exited their tents and gathered around a newly lit camp fire.

"Ah, isn't this fire just divine?" Ella said.

"I'm still a little bit cold." Dakota remarked.

"Well, it's your fault for wearing a tank top and yoga pants to an island." Eva replied.

"Hey! This outfit is adorable and you know it!" Dakota shouted.

"I think it looks good." Brick butted in.

"Nobody asked." Eva told him.

"Hey, so, uh, what's for breakfast today?" Beardo asked.

"I dunno. Eat some of that fish Chris gave us." Eva replied.

"Is there even any left?" Tyler asked.

"Not my problem." Eva said as she stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go on a jog."

"Oh! I'll go with you." Brick offered.

"Ooh! Me too!" Ella added.

"No thank you." Eva declined. "I'd rather be alone."

"Oh... All right." Ella said.

Eva walked off into the woods.

"Do you think she's like, lookin' for that invincibility thing?" Beardo whispered to Dakota.

"Maybe. I don't think we have to worry about it." Dakota whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, nothing." Beardo responded.

"Oh... All right." Tyler said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I was so glad to get away from those losers. They put such a drain on me." Eva vented. "There are only two people here who have been on this show who I like and one of them isn't even here."

* * *

Back on the Deer, Sadie had left her tent and was over by the fire talking to Topher and Noah while Sammy and Dawn talked off to the side.

"I'm real sorry about throwing the challenge last time." Sadie apologized. "As much as I want to be with Katie... I'm a bit glad that I'm staying here."

"Hey, don't mention it." Topher said. "I honestly forgot voting for you was an option after... Some stuff, happened."

"Oh... Thank you?" Sadie confusedly thanked.

"Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's saying." Noah told Sadie.

"Okay, it's been nice talking to you two. I'm going to put on a happy face and go find some food." Sadie told them.

Sadie smiled in a way that looked forced and walked away from them.

"You think she'll be okay?" Noah asked.

"Meh. Not my problem." Topher replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I really hate being here." Sadie confessed. "Everyone wants to help me and make me feel better but they just don't understand that I don't want that... I wonder what Katie would do in this situation."

* * *

The camera cut to Dawn and Sammy talking.

"So Sammy. How have you enjoyed your time on this team so far?" Dawn asked.

"I've had a great time... Except for losing Sam." Sammy answered.

"Yes, I do believe that is _slightly_ my fault for not taking him seriously enough when he told us about Noah and Topher." Dawn admitted. "However, I'd like to hear more in response to my original question."

"Well, it's the longest I've been away from my sister since... I don't even know when." Sammy went on. "I'm really loving it. Not having Amy around is making me feel like I have so much freedom."

"I have a question." Dawn said. "Have you ever considered trying to make amends with your sister?"

"A little... But honestly, after everything she's done I'm not too keen on it." Sammy replied.

"I understand." Dawn sympathized. "However I believe you have more in common with your sister than you realize."

"Ha, there's a scary thought." Sammy joked.

"I do mean it though." Dawn continued. "I have caught glimpses of her aura during the previous challenges. She does seem to have some insecurities buried deep down inside. Like you."

"I never said I was insecure." Sammy pointed out.

"I know. But it's written all over your aura." Dawn replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Okay... So Dawn really doesn't really know much about social interaction..." Sammy trailed off. "But I still like her. I really find it hard to believe that she's older than me. Seriously, look at how tiny she is."

* * *

Meanwhile, all the Muskrats, minus Amy, were relaxing outside their tents.

"Do you guys think we can get first place this time?" Staci asked.

B nodded.

"I mean, we've got a pretty talented team, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "B's smart and Rodney's strong."

"What am I?" Staci asked.

B and Ezekiel exchanged slightly uncomfortable glances before the latter one of them spoke up. "Uh, you're... The heart of the team, eh."

"Yeah, you have a great personality." Rodney added.

"Aw... That's nice." Staci said. "Hey, so... Is anyone else curious about Aim? She's been quiet since she went into the tent."

"I tried to talk to her." Rodney answered. "Uh, she told me to leave."

"I'll check on her." Staci decided.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"It's nice to be back with Amy..." Rodney trailed off before snapping back to reality. "She's a little... Mean... But I still love her."

* * *

Staci went into the tent where Amy was sleepily lying down on the ground.

"Hey there Aim. How's it going?" Staci asked.

"Shove off." Amy rudely told her.

"Okay... Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Staci replied.

"Ugh... I have been up since three in the morning. And I have been out in those woods wandering aimlessly." Amy angrily ranted. "In the end, all I accomplished was ending up cold, tired, and miserable."

"Maybe I can help." Staci offered. "My aunt Nancy is a nurse at-"

"Get out now." Amy interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Staci asked. "'Cause I-"

"Now!" Amy snapped.

Staci quickly exited through the tent flap.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"Y'know, when I saw Aim lying there on the floor looking all tired and miserable I wanted to feel sorry for her." Staci said. "But I couldn't. Guess that means she's just that unsympathetic... Or, I'm just a sociopath."

She nonchalantly shrugged.

"It's one or the other." Staci casually went on.

* * *

The camera cut to a closeup shot of the camp loudspeakers.

"Good morning everybody! Meet me and Chef over in the clearing." Chris announced through the speakers. "I hope you all have a good sense of direction. 'Cause you'll need it for this challenge."

The scene switched to Chris and Chef in a clearing in the woods. The teams walked out into the clearing.

"Good morning teams." Chris greeted them. "How are you all this lovely morning."

"I am just fine, thank you for asking." Ella cheerily replied.

"I had a good morning as well." Dawn said.

"Drop dead..." Amy grumpily muttered through gritted teeth.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I noticed that Sam wasn't on the Beavers this morning when we all came out here together." Dakota said. "I'm a little disappointed to have him gone already... I mean, I barely got to talk to him. But hey, if my team loses at least there's a chance I can see him sooner than I thought."

* * *

"Well, two out of three ain't bad." Chris joked. "Now, before we start today's challenge officially I have a tiny announcement. In this challenge we're bringing back some previously competing contestants to be our team leaders for this challenge."

"Ooh! Who did you bring back?" Topher excitedly asked. "Gwen? Jasmine? Zoey?"

"None of those." Chris answered. "Since this seasons theme is losers we're bringing back contestants who have made it far while still being losers. First up, from the original series it's a basket case who has been eliminated a total of five times... Izzy!"

Izzy jumped into view from off screen and landed on Chef's shoulders.

"Woohoo! I'm back!" Izzy cheered. "And everyone in here is going down!"

"No Izzy, you're only competing in this challenge as our guest. Didn't you we go over this before we started?" Chris asked.

"Probably. But I wasn't listening." Izzy replied.

Chef grabbed on to Izzy and placed her down.

"I don't give piggy back rides to no one." Chef angrily mumbled.

"Okay, our next special guest is probably one of the least intelligent people to be on the show. And yet, they were still a finalist... It's Lightning!" Chris announced.

Lightning ran over to the teams and struck a pose.

"Sha-bam! Lightning's back!" Lightning cheered. "Which one of these teams does Lightning get to work with?"

"We'll get to that later Lightning." Chris told him.

"Fine." Lightning said.

"And our final guest for the day is wannabe super villain, Max!" Chris announced.

Max walked over to the teams.

"Whichever team ends up with me shall go on a quest for world domination!" Max proclaimed.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Noah sarcastically replied.

"Okay teams. Each team will end up with one of these _wonderful_ helpers for the challenge." Chris explained. "Berserk Beavers, you won the last challenge so you get first pick.

"We want Izzy." Eva abruptly chose.

"Hey, you didn't even ask us what we wanted." Tyler pointed out.

"Do you see anyone better?" Eva asked.

"Uh... Not really." Brick said.

"I would like to have her. She seems nice." Ella commented.

"Okay, the Beaver have chosen Izzy." Chris narrated.

Izzy quickly ran over to her team.

"All right everyone! Let's do this thing!" Izzy exclaimed.

She enthusiastically hugged Eva.

"Please stop. As much as I love you I a not a fan of this much physical contact." Eva flatly stated.

"Sorry, it's just super cool that Team E-Scope is back together!" Izzy cheered.

"You realize Noah's on one of the other teams, right?" Eva pointed out.

"Oh, well we can use a replacement Noah." Izzy replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I am so glad that my team got first pick. Izzy was the only worthwhile person to pick from." Eva said. "I would've just hated those other two idiots."

* * *

"That's enough reconnecting with old friends. Muskrats, you're up next." Chris told them. "Who do you choose?"

"Uh... Is neither an option?" Amy asked. "'Cause they both look pretty bad."

"Take that back now you foolish fool!" Max demanded. "I shall get my revenge on you!"

"Yeah! Lightning's ain't no dummy." Lightning angrily said.

"See what I mean?" Amy asked her team.

"I think we should choose Lightning, eh." Ezekiel suggested. "He looks pretty strong at the least."

"But you already have me." Rodney pointed out. "I'm strong."

"Oh, so am I!" Staci enthusiastically added.

"No you're not." Ezekiel pointed out.

B nodded in agreement with Ezekiel.

"Hey, don't judge by appearances!" Staci grumpily said to them.

"So, Muskrats, have you picked yet?" Chris asked.

B nodded and pointed over at Max.

"Excellent choice. That's who _I_ would've chosen too. I am quite amazing." Max bragged about himself as he walked to the Muskrats.

"And finally, Beavers, since you're the last team left, you get Lightning!" Chris announced.

"Um... Yay?" Sammy confusedly tried to be nice.

Lightning went over to the Beavers.

"All right! Let's kill this challenge!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I can hardly wait..." Noah sarcastically mumbled.

"Now, you're all probably wondering, what are these old competitors going to help you with." Chris went on. "Follow me and we'll show you."

The camera cut ahead in time to the three teams arrived at an area with a large wall about ten feet tall with a wooden gate on it in front of them.

"Uh... What's this?" Sadie asked.

"This is a maze." Chris explained. "The goal of this challenge is to go into the maze and find the exit. But don't be fooled. This maze is much harder than it looks. Don't worry, you have your helpers."

"Woo! I'm a helper!" Izzy cheered.

"I'll give the three teams a few minutes to talk over strategy." Chris told the teams. "Good luck."

The camera focused on the Deer huddling up.

"Okay, Lightning's got a plan. But you gotta listen to him." Lightning instructed.

"Uh, who made you our leader?" Sammy asked.

"Are you stupid? All of you did." Lightning told them.

"Uh, no. We were forced to have you." Noah reminded him.

"Eh, it still counts." Lightning brushed off Noah's comments. "Now come on, let's do this thing."

"We're not really gonna listen to this guy, are we?" Topher whispered to his team.

"We'll humour him." Noah replied.

"I think we should give him a chance." Dawn said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing!" Sadie quickly and loudly exclaimed.

"Oh... Okay." Lightning said, oblivious to Sadie's nervousness.

The camera moved over to the Muskrats talking.

"Attention legion of sidekicks, from now on you are all under my control." Max announced to them.

"Oh dear god this was a mistake..." Amy muttered to herself.

"What did you say minion?" Max asked.

"Uh, she didn't say anything." Rodney intervened.

"Good." Max said. "Now as I was saying-"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"I had to cover for Amy to make sure Max didn't get mad at her. It's what good boyfriends do." Rodney explained. "Isn't she great?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I think that picking Max might've been a bad idea, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "But I guess I'll never really know.. Unless time machines are invented."

* * *

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Staci asked.

"Don't be stupid. We're going to... Uh... Give me a moment." Max requested. "Does anyone else have any ideas? You know, because... I like to hear your opinion?"

B nodded and took out his notebook.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"He writes all his ideas down there, eh." Ezekiel explained.

"Give me that." Max ordered as he took B's notebook. "Hmm... Why are none of these related to the task at hand?"

"You didn't let him write anything down." Rodney pointed out.

"Oh..." Max trailed off. "Well, get to work!"

Max threw B's notebook back to him.

The camera panned to the Deer talking.

"So, Izzy, you're supposed to be our "Helper". Would you like to put any suggestions out there?" Eva asked.

"Uh... No thanks." Izzy declined. "You guys go first."

"Oh, maybe we should find a friendly animal inside the maze." Ella suggested. "They could help lead us out."

"I... I don't think that's possible." Brick pointed out.

"C'mon man, she dresses like a princess and she already talked to a bear in scuba gear. Nothing she does has to make any sense." Beardo said.

"Fair point." Brick replied.

"Okay teams. Strategy time is over!" Chris announced. "Get in that maze!"

Chris took a remote and pressed a button on it causing the gates to open.

"Go!" Chris exclaimed.

The three teams and their helpers rushed into the maze.

"Ha! One of 'em's gonna get hurt." Chef joked.

"You know it." Chris replied. "That's what makes it fun."

"Man, you're messed up." Chef commented.

"I know." Chris stated.

Meanwhile, inside the maze, the Beavers were letting Eva lead them. The team stopped when they came to a fork in the path.

"So, ma'am, where do you think we should go?" Brick asked.

"It's a maze. I have zero idea where to go." Eva replied.

Izzy went over to Eva and Brick.

"Hey guys whatcha talking about?" Izzy asked.

"We're trying to figure out where to go." Brick explained. "Can you help? That's what Chris brought you here for?"

"Ooh! That's be awesome." Izzy replied. "Let's see..."

Izzy sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" Dakota asked.

"Trying to get a scent of the exit. Obviously." Izzy replied.

"Well, which way do we go then?" Tyler asked.

"Left." Izzy decided.

"Are we really doing this?" Beardo asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Eva asked.

Beardo shook his head to indicate he didn't.

"That's what I thought." Eva said.

The Beavers went down the path to the left. The camera focused on the back of the group where Beardo, Dakota, and Tyler were all talking.

"Is Eva getting more controlling or is it just me?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah... But Izzy seems to make her slightly more calm." Beardo pointed out.

"I really wanna give her another chance. But she's making it real hard for me to like her." Tyler admitted.

"Ella seems to like her though." Dakota pointed out. "Is she seeing something that we aren't or is she just an idiot?"

"I wouldn't call her that." Tyler said. "She's just... Naive. Am I using that word right?"

"I think so." Beardo replied.

"Ooh, are you talking about me?" Ella asked from behind the three others and out of view of the camera.

"Ah!" Dakota exclaimed. "Uh... Yes... How much did you hear?"

"Not much." Ella answered. "What did you all say?"

"Oh, uh, nothing too important." Tyler lied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Ella is like, the nicest girl I ever met. But..." Tyler began. "She isn't very smart. But I still want her to stay around."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Muskrats were walking down another path in the maze.

"My grandpa Joe runs a corn maze at the local fair every year and I've gotten really good at it." Staci bragged to her team. "Yah, I-"

"Silence fool!" Max cut her off. "Evil does not have time for your blabbering."

"Ooh, you should be careful. My cousin's a cop." Staci threatened. "Uh, well, a cop in training."

"Hey, that one sounds true, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Every thing I say is true." Staci defended. "You all know that."

B looked at her with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Ahem, I believe we were talking about me." Max interjected. "Now, if we want our group to be unstoppable you all must accept me as your overlord."

"Uh.. Is that at all optional?" Ezekiel asked.

"Of course it isn't you imbecile." Max replied. "I take orders from nobody... Except for my mother when she tells me to clean my room."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"It was sort of that point when I kinda realized Max probably wasn't the best choice." Ezekiel admitted.

* * *

In the back of the group Rodney and Amy were in conversation with each other.

"It's really exciting to be back in a relationship with you. You're actually the first one of my exes to be interested in getting back together." Rodney told her.

"Uh... Let's slow down a bit." Amy tried to backpedal. "I wouldn't call what we're dong "Dating". It's more like... We're reconnecting as friends."

"But you told me you wanted to date me." Rodney pointed out.

"I may not have been clear enough." Amy continued. "When I said I wanted to get back with you I meant as a friend... Like, my best friend even."

"Oh, I don't think I have a best friend... Sure, I'm okay with this." Rodney accepted. "Yeah, this is awesome!"

"In fact, maybe you could consider this as... An alliance." Amy suggested. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"We can still be friends, right?" Rodney asked.

Amy nodded.

"Than of course." Rodney said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"I was a bit disappointed when she said she liked me just as a friend." Rodney admitted. "But I guess after how it ended last time this is for the best. And I've never been friends with a girl. They're either my girlfriend or they don't like me at all."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Phew, I dodged a huge bullet there." Amy remarked in relief. "Plus, now Rodney is basically my blindly loyal ally until I deem him no longer useful. I am this games chessmaster and pretty soon I'll be the one saying king me! Wait, why doesn't that sound right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer were wandering down another path in the maze with Lightning in the lead.

"Sha-yeah! Let's do this thing man! We're gonna get out of this maze!" Lightning cheered.

"Do you know where we even are right now?" Noah asked.

"Nah, I'm following my heart... Or my instincts... Something like that." Lightning replied.

"Well, I probably couldn't do better." Sadie said. "I'll keep following you."

"Hmmm... I have an idea. What if someone climbed the wall and got a good look of the whole maze?" Topher suggested.

"Is that safe?" Dawn asked.

"And you know, _not_ against the rules." Sammy added.

"Hey, Chris never said we weren't allowed to do it." Topher pointed out.

"Lightning likes this plan." Lightning commented. "Yo, cheerleader girl, get over here so Lightning can give you a boost."

"Me?" Sammy asked. "Is that safe?"

"Maybe Dawn should try and go up there." Noah suggested. "She's the smallest."

"Um, no thank you." Dawn declined. "Sammy should go. She's slightly more athletic."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I see anything." Sammy told her team.

"Good luck. Try not to fall off the wall and die." Sadie said.

"Uh... Why did you say that?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. It's just something that could happen." Sadie replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I should probably try and talk to Sadie some more." Dawn remarked. "Her best friend being eliminated might have had a worse impact on her than I thought. As someone with very few friends I wouldn't know much about that."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"This whole plan that my team came up with wasn't something I was too keen on going along with at the time." Noah admitted. "But I figured if I just nodded and went along things would go by a lot quicker."

* * *

Sammy went over to Lightning.

"Okay, so what are you doing?" Sammy asked.

"Lightning'll pick you up so you can climb up on the wall." Lightning explained. "Ready?"

"Yep." Sammy responded. "Go ahead."

"All right." Lightning said.

Lightning grabbed Sammy by her waist and lifted her up so she could reach the wall. She managed to barely hold on to it and then pull herself up.

"Okay, I'm up!" Sammy shouted down to her team.

"What do you see!?" Topher yelled up to her.

Sammy looked around and saw a significant portion of the maze before looking back down.

"Okay, I think I know where to go." Sammy told her team. "I'm coming down."

She jumped down from the wall and where she landed on Sadie by accident and knocked her over.

"Oh... Sorry." Sammy apologized.

"It's fine..." Sadie mumbled.

"Anyway, I know where to go now." Sammy informed her team as she got up. "Uh, I think. There's a split in the path up ahead and we need to go right."

"See, my plan totally worked." Topher bragged.

The camera then cut over to the Beavers searching for the way out.

"I feel like we're going in circles." Dakota complained. "Isn't there some way to tell if we've been to this part already?"

"Yeah, same here. This place seems familiar." Brick added.

"All these walls look the same." Eva pointed out. "There's no way to tell."

"Maybe one of us could mark a wall?" Ella suggested.

"Ooh, can we draw a cool symbol on it?" Izzy asked. "Like a falcon-bat-panther-snake?"

"Is that exactly what is sounds like?" Tyler asked.

Izzy nodded.

"Figures." Eva said.

"Does anyone have a pen?" Ella asked. "Or maybe a piece of chalk?"

"Uh... Let me see..." Tyler began as he felt around on his outfit. "You know what, I Just realized this tracksuit doesn't have pockets."

"Oh, I have one." Brick said as he took out a pen from a pocket.

"So are you gonna draw my falcon-bat-panther-snake?" Izzy asked.

"Uh... I'll just mark it with an X." Brick replied.

Brick began to draw on the maze wall before he realized something.

"Hang on, something about this wall seems off." Brick noticed.

"What are you talking about?" Dakota asked.

"This wall seems a little weird." Brick pointed out. "I don't know why. It just seems a little off."

Brick pressed down on a brick in the wall which caused a section of the wall to slide away like a door.

"Hey! I found a secret passage!" Brick cheered. "This place is cool."

"Is it a good idea to go in there?" Tyler asked.

"I think so." Dakota replied.

Beardo gave a thumbs up and imitated the sound of a bell being hit to indicate a yes.

" _We will be going down a path that is new! And I'm just so happy I did it with you!_ " Ella sang.

"All right..." Tyler nervously agreed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I've seen enough adventure movies to know that you should never go down the secret passage." Tyler said. "But there wasn't really anything I could've done at that point."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"I'm pretty proud of myself for what I did back there." Brick said. "I wouldn't want to be leader but if Eva ever got eliminated I think I'd be up to the challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Muskrats were still wandering through the maze but with Max now in the back of the group. The camera focused on Ezekiel, Staci, and B in the front.

"Do you think something's up with those guys?" Ezekiel asked as he pointed behind him.

B shrugged.

"What's wrong with Rod and Aim?" Staci asked.

"She seems to be spending a lot of time with him, eh." Ezekiel observed. "She's never nice to anybody. Maybe she's plotting something."

B skeptically looked at Ezekiel.

"I dunno. Aim never seemed that scheming to me." Staci remarked.

"It just seems like something she would do." Ezekiel head.

After he thought about it for a second B shook his head in agreement.

"Want me to go talk to her?" Staci asked. "I think I could get some information out of her. Not to brag, but I'm pretty charismatic."

"Uh... No comment." Ezekiel replied. "But sure, you can go out there."

"This is gonna be great." Staci thanked. "Time to go into sleuth mode. My great grandpa was actually a police detective. Anyway, gotta go."

Staci backed up to where Max, Amy, and Rodney were.

"Ugh, what do you want, minion?" Max asked Staci.

"Oh you know, just wanted to check in with all of you." Staci explained herself. "You just all seem lonely in the back."

"Well I'm only here since you _idiots_ clearly don't want my help." Max bitterly replied.

"Maybe it's because you're an egotistical moron with a purple bowl cut." Amy butted in.

"Shut up! At least I don't wear a cheerleader costume for no reason." Max responded.

"Guys, can't we all just be friends?" Rodney asked as he put his hands on Amy and Max's shoulders.

"Stop touching me you meat fisted mammoth!" Max demanded causing Rodney to jerk his hand away.

"Uh... So...Is this a bad time?" Staci asked. "I just wanted to check in."

"No, we're fine." Rodney replied. "Just hanging out with my best friend."

Rodney playfully patted Amy on the back.

"Don't do that." Amy told him.

"Sorry." Rodney apologized.

"So... You're not like... Scheming or anything?" Staci asked.

"Of course not you idiot." Amy replied. "Now, run along and go back to your friends."

"All right." Staci said. "Bye guys."

Staci walked ahead back to B and Ezekiel.

"So did you see anything?" Ezekiel asked.

"She seems to be really nice to Rod which is... Weird." Staci informed them. "Should we keep an eye on them more?"

B nodded.

Meanwhile, the Deer were still following Sammy.

"Do you know where you're going?" Topher asked.

"Uh... I think so." Sammy replied. "I have like, a rough idea of where to go from when I was up on the wall."

"If you don't know where you're goin' just let Lightning lead." Lightning suggested.

"Um... No thank you." Sammy declined. "I like being in charge."

"I do think Lightning kind of has a point. No offence but you don't look like someone with much leadership experience." Noah pointed out.

"That... Uh, you have a point there." Sammy admitted. "But I'm the only one who knows the way out so you should follow me."

As she was walking forward she stepped on a part of the ground that sunk down.

"What the- Did I just break something?" Sammy asked.

A large wall rose from the ground and blocked off the path they were going down.

"Uh... Is that my fault?" Sammy asked.

"Just a bit." Sadie answered.

"I forgive you though." Dawn added.

"Psht, no wall can stop Lightning." Lightning proclaimed.

Lightning charged into the wall in an attempt to knock it down only to hurt himself.

"Ow! Stupid wall!" Lightning exclaimed. "Okay, lemme go back for round two."

He began to back up in order to run at the wall again. Dawn grabbed on to his arm to hold him back.

"Uh, perhaps we should do something else." Dawn suggested. "Something that wouldn't injure ourselves."

"Hmm... That's probably a good idea." Lightning agreed.

"Let's just turn around and find another way out." Noah suggested.

"Aw, at this rate we'll be in last place..." Sadie whined.

Sadie stepped on a square in the ground that sunk down similar to the one Sammy stepped on.

"Wait, what did I do?" Sadie asked.

A hole in the wall left to her opened up and a dart shot out of the wall. Sadie was hit in the neck by the dart.

"Huh... I feel woozy all of a sudden..." Sadie mumbled before falling over forwards.

"Is she dead?" Topher asked.

Dawn bent down and felt Sadie's pulse.

"She's fine." Dawn informed her team. "She's just unconscious."

"Do you think all these traps mean we're reaching the exit?" Sammy asked.

"Probably." Noah replied.

"So... Who wants to carry Sadie?" Topher asked.

"Lightning's supposed to be our helper. He should do it." Noah suggested.

"You got it bro." Lightning said.

Lightning grabbed on to Sadie and managed to get her off the ground a little bit.

"Can Lightning get some help?" Lightning asked.

"Here, I'll help you out." Sammy replied as she walked over to Lightning.

She held on to Sadie's legs as Lightning held on to the upper half of her body.

"Hmm... Is it time for school already..." Sadie mumbled before ambruptly going back to sleep.

"Okay, now let's go." Topher said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"Where was I for that last half of the challenge?" Sadie asked. "I seriously remember almost nothing after I stepped on that weird trap thing."

* * *

The camera then cut to the Beavers trying to find their way out of the maze.

"Do you think we're getting any closer?" Beardo asked.

"I dunno. I have a feeling that we shouldn't have gone through that weird secret passage though." Tyler replied.

"Izzy has a good feeling." Izzy butted in. "We're gonna win this whole thing."

"You sure?" Dakota asked.

"Ha! Izzy's never wrong." Izzy proclaimed.

"This is gonna go badly..." Beardo mumbled.

"Probably." Brick replied.

"There wouldn't be a passage built in if it didn't lead to something good." Eva reasoned. "It's too late to go back anyway."

"How long have we even been in here?" Tyler asked. "I'm so tired..."

"Keep moving." Eva instructed. "If we stop we might fall behind. Also, keep an eye out for any other secret passages."

"If we keep walking how are we supposed to find those secrets?" Dakota pointed out.

"Oh yes, that is a good idea." Ella agreed.

"Okay fine. Let's stop here." Eva said. "Ella, you keep an eye on Izzy and make sure she doesn't break anything. The rest of you, help me look for any thing on the wall or floor that could help us."

"All right! Let's do this!" Tyler cheered.

Tyler ran at the wall and then slammed into it face first.

"Uh... What were you trying to accomplish?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know..." Tyler weakly murmured. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Sometimes I do stuff before thinking about it." Tyler explained. "Which makes me great at split second decisions... But sometimes stuff like me running into a wall happens."

* * *

Eva, Beardo, Brick, Dakota, and Tyler were feeling the wall and the floor to try and find any more passages. The camera moved over Ella and Izzy talking.

"So, Izzy, how are things for you?" Ella asked.

"It's great. I don't get why they didn't want me to help though." Izzy replied. "And you seem nice too."

"Aw, thank you." Ella said. "You seem like a wonderful person as well."

"Hey, why do you think they don't want me to help?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Ella replied. "Why don't we go help them out? It would make things go by faster."

"Yeah! Good idea." Izzy agreed. "Let's go!"

Izzy and Ella approached the rest of their team.

"Hello everybody, do you need help?" Ella asked.

"Yes please." Dakota replied.

"Uh, we'd rather not." Eva declined. "You've both got this... Kind of... Distracting personality."

"Thank you very much." Ella said.

"Come on, I can help." Izzy insisted. "I'm supposed to be your helper for a reason."

"Izzy, I didn't choose you because you were useful. I chose you because I would've hated those other two." Eva explained.

"Don't care. Still helping." Izzy plainly replied.

Izzy went over to the wall and tried to press on the bricks on the wall.

"Please try and be careful." Brick advised.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Izzy asked.

She pressed down on one another one of the bricks in the wall and that one retracted into the wall.

"Yay! Izzy did something!" Izzy celebrated.

"Do you even know what you did?" Beardo asked.

"Nope." Izzy replied. "But it's gotta be good."

A hole in the wall opened up.

"See." Izzy said as she pointed at the hole. "That looks good."

A large boxing glove on a stick sprung out of the wall and hit Izzy in the face knocking her down.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Ella asked.

Izzy lifted herself up from the ground.

"Woohoo! Let's do it again!" Izzy cheered.

"You know what, we've wasted enough time here. Let's keep walking." Eva decided.

"Aw, but I was having fun." Izzy said.

"Too bad." Eva replied. "Let's move."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Being friends with Izzy is a chore." Eva admitted. "But at the end of the day it's good to know that at the very least she actually does like me as person. I'll admit that I don't really come off as likeable. And I'm also pretty sure most of this team hates me. We need to keep winning challenges otherwise It's pretty much a guarantee that I go home."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Muskrats were continuing through the maze.

"Ugh, move faster minions!" Max demanded from the back of he group. "And stop dragging your feet so much!"

"You need to calm down. Oh, and get a better haircut." Staci advised. "Not to brag or anything but I once worked part time as a hairdresser at my aunts salon. So I might be able to fix you up."

"Silence fool!" Max ordered.

"Will you shut up?" Amy asked. "You have done absolutely nothing to help the team."

"Well maybe if you let me lead you we wouldn't be having this problem." Max pointed out.

"Should we let him?" Ezekiel whispered to B.

B shrugged with a clueless look on his face. Ezekiel nervously looked over at Max.

"Okay Max, you can come up in front, eh." Ezekiel decided.

"Finally, someone with some common sense." Max said. "Out of the way sidekick squad."

Max pushed his way through to the front of the group.

"So what's the plan?" Rodney asked.

"Ha! I don't have to tell you." Max responded.

"So in other words... You have zero clue what you're doing." Amy said.

"Shut up you buffoon!" Max exclaimed. "I know what I am doing!"

Max was so distracted with his talking he accidentally stepped on a part of the ground that sunk down.

"What was that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh don't panic. It's no a problem at all." Max told the team.

A large portion of the maze's floor opened up revealing a deep pit with water at the bottom.

"Uh... Okay... So it turns out we have to turn around." Max informed the others.

"Are you kidding me!"Amy snapped. "I do not have time for that."

"Uh... So how do we get across in that case?" Staci asked.

"We could just jump." Ezekiel suggested.

B nodded in agreement.

"J-jump? Over there?" Max nervously asked.

"My cousin Vince goes to gymnastics and he showed me the trick to doing the long jump." Staci said. "Wanna see?"

"Maybe someone else should go first, eh." Ezekiel suggested. "Some one a bit more... Athletic."

"Thank you for suggesting me." Amy interjected.

"But I didn't suggested you, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Don't care. I'm doing it anyway." Amy said.

"Oh, be careful." Staci advised. "My uncle Clem died after trying to jump over a pit full of spikes... Long story."

"I don't care." Amy replied as she began to back up.

She ran at the pit and attempted to jump over it. She almost fell into the pit but managed to hold on the the edge and pull herself up.

"Come on! Get over here!" Amy demanded.

B nodded and began to run towards the pit. He jumped and was able to make it over but landed on top of Amy in the process.

"You okay Bev!" Staci shouted over.

B gave a thumbs up.

"I'll go try it now." Ezekiel told the other members of his team.

Ezekiel ran towards the hole in the ground and then jumped to try and make it to the other side. B grabbed on to Ezekiel as it looked like he was about to fall in and pulled him to the other side.

"Thanks a lot, eh." Ezekiel thanked.

B nodded.

"All right, I'll do it now." Rodney said as he backed up. "Let's go!"

He ran and jumped over the pit.

"Woo! I made it!" Rodney cheered as he was over the pit.

Before he reached the other side he began to fall down into the pit.

"Maybe I spoke too soon..." Rodney remarked as he began to fall.

B and Ezekiel quickly grabbed on to one of his hands and pulled him to the other side.

"Wow... That was close." Rodney said.

The camera panned over to Max and Staci.

"So... Uh, you wanna go first?" Staci asked.

"Um... No thank you." Max declined. "Ladies first."

"Aw, thank you." Staci replied. "Okay, here I go."

Staci ran at the bit but before she could jump she tripped over her own feet and rolled into the pit. Before Staci fell completely, Amy grabbed on to her hand. This left Staci dangling above the pit with Amy weighed down to the ground by Staci trying to hold on.

"Quick! Pull me up!" Staci yelled.

"Let me think about if for a second." Amy replied.

"Please Aim! I'll do anything for you if you help me up." Staci promised.

Amy paused for a bit before she responded. "Yeah, all right."

She pulled Staci up from the pit.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"I guess I'm sorta in debt to Amy now that she kinda saved me." Staci remarked. "Luckily, I pride myself on being honest and following through and I'll do exactly that."

* * *

"Max! Come on over, eh!" Ezekiel shouted over to Max.

"I'll go when I'm good and ready." Max responded. "... Okay, I"m ready. Time to evil!"

Max ran and took a big leap at the pit. He made it to the other side and landed face first on the ground.

"You gonna be okay?" Rodney asked.

"Silence!" Max exclaimed as he got up. "I don't need your worries. Now come on minions. We must continue through the maze!

Meanwhile, the Deer were continuing through the maze. Sammy and Lightning still held on to an unconscious Sadie.

"Wow, this girl is heavy." Lightning remarked.

"Wasn't there a better way to put that?" Sammy asked.

"Lightning doesn't know. He just says whatever's on his mind." Lightning replied.

Suddenly, Sadie tiredly awoke and looked around.

"What happened and why am I being carried?" Sadie asked.

"You got hit by a tranquilizer dart." Noah explained.

"Oh... Sorry." Sadie apologized. "Can you put me down?"

"Sure thing, girl." Lightning replied.

Lightning and Sammy lowered Sadie and put her back on her feet.

"Thanks a lot." Sadie said.

"All right, let's try and keep it moving people." Noah told his team. "I feel like carrying Sadie might've slowed us down."

"Sorry again." Sadie apologized.

"It's not your fault." Noah replied.

"Guys, can we keep looking for the way out?" Topher asked.

"Yes Topher, please be patient." Noah responded. "We're going to keep going now."

"I feel like we're going the right way." Dawn commented.

"How can you tell?" Noah asked.

"I can't. But it just feels like we're close." Dawn replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I want to like Dawn." Noah admitted. "Being friends with Izzy and Owen has gotten me to appreciate people with more... Eccentric personalities. I'm still a bit iffy on Dawn though. I'll try and keep an open mind to her though."

* * *

The Deer were continuing through the maze with Dawn in the front.

"Is it a good idea to let her lead?" Topher whispered to Noah.

"Look, it doesn't matter who's in front as long as we get out." Noah replied. "Plus, she seems to know where she's going better than I do."

Noah paused and added. "But yeah, we probably could find someone better to be in front."

Lightning tapped on Topher's shoulder.

"Hey, how much longer 'til we get there?" Lightning asked.

"Pfft, hell if I know." Topher replied.

The camera moved back to Sadie and Sammy talking.

"So, are you handling your friend not being here any better now?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Sadie answered. "I don't wanna quit anymore. Now I just feel empty and sad again. I feel like I'm going in circles."

"Yeah, I have that feeling about this maze too." Sammy replied.

"No I didn't mean it literally." Sadie clarified. "I feel like I keep going back and forth between being _super_ upset and crying to being super indifferent and quiet."

"Oh yeah, I guess that has been happening with you." Sammy remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I'm starting to wish I got voted off." Sadie confessed. "I just don't think the rest of my team understands me the way Katie did... I hope she's okay being so far away from me right now... I think she is. She knows how to handle herself on her own better than I do."

* * *

"You kinda remind me of Katie." Sadie said to Sammy. "Just... Less mature. No offence."

"Uh, I do take slight offence to that." Sammy replied.

"Oh... Sorry." Sadie apologized.

"Hey guys! Get over here!" Lightning called over to the two girls from off screen.

Sammy and Sadie looked ahead and saw that their team had arrived at a gate that looked like the one they entered from.

"Cool, we made it." Sammy celebrated.

"Do you guys think we're in first?" Topher asked.

"You expect me to know?" Noah asked.

"Uh, I have one small question." Dawn spoke up. "How do we open open up these doors?"

"Stand back everyone. Lightning's got this." Lightning told his team.

Lightning charged at the gate and rammed directly into it. The door refused to move and Lightning fell over on his back after he slammed into it.

"Lightning's all good..." Lightning mumbled from the ground. "He's gonna try again..."

Noah walked up to the gate and turned the handled on it. He pulled on it and the gate swung open.

"Dude, the door was unlocked." Noah said.

"How was Lightning supposed to know that?" Lightning asked as he got up.

"Come on, let's get out of this stupid maze." Noah told his team.

The Deer left the maze through the open door and found themselves on the other side where Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"Deranged Deer! Welcome. You are the first team to make it out of the maze." Chris announced.

"Yes! We made it!" Sammy cheered.

"All right! Go team!" Lightning exclaimed.

"You're not part of our team." Noah pointed out.

"Let him have is fun." Dawn said.

"Deer, congrats on first for the second non-consecutive time." Chris said. "You will be getting your reward of food later. But first, we need to wait for the other two teams."

The camera cut to the Beavers walking around inside the maze.

"So, are you sure you're gonna be okay after that blow to the head?" Eva asked Izzy.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine." Izzy replied. "Last time I was hit in the head I got super smart. And now we can win with my enhanced brain power."

"I don't think that's it. You seem pretty normal to me." Tyler pointed out. "I mean... For you, normal means not normal."

"Thanks a bunch pal." Izzy replied.

"Remind me why we chose you again?" Dakota asked.

"You didn't." Izzy replied. "Eva did."

"Jeez, and I thought that wizard dude was weird..." Beardo muttered to himself.

"Oh! Guys, look ahead!" Ella exclaimed as she pointed in front of the team. "I see it!"

The rest of the Beavers looked ahead of them and saw the now open exit gates.

"Ha! We did it!" Brick cheered.

"I don't see any other teams here." Dakota observed. "We could be first. Come on, let's go."

"Hey! All of you stop right there!" An angry female voice from behind the Beavers yelled.

The Beavers looked behind them and saw the Deer behind them.

"Why hello there." Ella greeted. "How are you?"

"You idiot, they're our enemies. Intimidate them." Eva instructed Ella.

"Oh uh, we're going to win this and, uh, you are not. If you don't mind." Ella tried to threaten the Muskrats before she turned to Eva. "Did I do it right?"

"Close enough." Eva replied.

"Ha! Like we're going to let you nitwits stop us." Max scoffed. "Onward Muskrats!"

"Wait, right now?" Rodney asked.

"Yes you idiot." Max replied. "Now come on! Run!"

"Not if we get there first." Tyler said. "Let's go guys!"

Both teams began running at the same time to try and reach the gate.

"Faster everyone!" Eva yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can in these tiny shoes." Dakota replied as she ran.

"Yeah man. You're the athletic one. That's easy for you to say." Tyler pointed out to Eva. "I play football at my school and even I can barely-"

Tyler was cut off when he tripped over his own untied shoelace and fell to the ground.

"Ugh, seriously?" Eva remarked. "I'll help."

Eva grabbed Tyler and pulled him up to his feet. This short stop caused the Muskrats to pass the Beavers.

"Hey guys did you know that one of my ancient ancestors invented the very first maze?" Staci asked her team.

"Oh wow, what a fascinating fact." Amy began in a sarcastic cheery sounding voice before switching to a much more annoyed one. "That nobody cares about!"

"Jeez, lighten up." Staci remarked.

"Minions! You're forgetting about me!" Max shouted from behind the Muskrats.

The Muskrats stopped in their tracks and looked behind them where they saw Max trailing behind.

"Should we wait for him?" Ezekiel asked.

"Pfft, forget him. He's not even part of the team." Amy pointed out. "I mean, technically. Come on, we're close to getting out of this hellhole."

B shrugged and began running back towards the gate. The rest of the team followed.

"Ugh! Faster!" Eva shouted at her team. "We need to win this."

The camera cut to outside the maze with Chris and the Deer waiting.

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Topher asked.

"Topher, we've only been here five minutes." Sammy pointed out.

"Meh, that's long enough for me." Topher replied.

"And _that_ is why you'll never be as good as me Toph." Chris joined in. "You see to get this job you need patience."

"You also need to be young and handsome." Topher rebutted.

"Shut up. I'm still the host and you're not." Chris reminded him.

Before Topher had a chance to reply the Muskrats, without Max, exited the maze.

"Woo! We made it!" Rodney cheered before picking up Amy and tightly hugging her.

"Okay Rodney, please let me go." Amy flatly instructed. "You're getting a bit too touchy."

"Sorry." Rodney apologized as he put her down.

"Just one second." Chris said. "You're missing someone."

"Don't be silly. We voted out Katie." Staci replied.

"It's not her. You're missing Max." Chris explained. "You need every member of your team here in order to complete the challenge. Including your helper."

"Uh... Well he should be here soon, eh." Ezekiel said. "Yeah, any second now."

After a brief pause the Beavers and Izzy ran out of the maze.

"Oh come on! Where's Max!" Amy yelled.

"Beavers! You win second place!" Chris cheerily announced. "And it looks like the Manic Muskrats have lost for a second time."

Max came stumbling out of the maze.

"You morons! You left me back there!" Max shouted at his team.

"We didn't know you were actually important." Amy defended. "... Okay, that sounded worse than I meant it to be. Can I start over?"

"Deer, as our first place team you get a reward of food." Chris said. "This time from a healthier source: Salad Shack. It's so fresh you can taste the dirt."

Chef threw a paper bag with a cartoon picture of broccoli on it to the Deer.

"Thank you very much." Dawn said as she caught the bag.

"All right, now, all of you go back to your camps and rest up. And, as an added bonus, your helpers get to stay for the rest of the evening." Chris continued. "Oh, and Muskrats, you've got a date with me at the fire tonight. Have fun deciding who to vote off."

The camera flashed forward to later with the Beavers arriving back at their camp with Izzy.

"Isn't it amazing that we won?" Ella asked. "We haven't lost a single challenge yet!"

"Yeah, but we also got second place. Which means we have to look for food again." Eva reminded her.

"Well, that's still pretty good." Ella said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna lie down again." Eva informed her team as she entered her tent.

"Oh! I'll come with you." Izzy told Eva as she followed her into the tent.

"Do you think we're gonna be able to keep being not in last?" Tyler asked the remainder of his team.

"There is no chance." Dakota replied.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty unlikely." Beardo agreed.

"As much as I like to keep optimistic... Yeah, this winning streak can't last forever." Brick admitted.

"Come on now. We need to think positive things. How about a song to lighten the mood?" Ella suggested before clearing her throat. " _Listen children to a story that was written long ago. About a-_ "

"How about no?" Dakota cut her off. "I'm not a fan of folk music."

"Oh... All right... I can sing something else if you'd like." Ella offered. "Does anyone else here like Debby Boone?"

The camera cut to the inside of the tent where Eva and Izzy were lying down next to each other.

"You did a real nice job out there today." Izzy said. "If only Noah was here. Then Team E-Scope would be complete!"

Izzy maniacally giggled to herself.

"Uh huh... Right..." Eva trailed off before she changed subjects. "I feel like my team doesn't appreciate me enough."

"I don't get why they wouldn't. You're awesome." Izzy replied. "Like, hot fudge sundae with extra nuts type of awesome."

"Um, thank you?" Eva confusedly said. "I'm gonna miss you when you're gone. You're the only person I can be real with."

"Aw, same to you." Izzy responded. "Hey, once this season's over wanna go skateboarding with me? It's a new thing I'm trying out."

"Uh... Sure." Eva reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I really think I'm gonna miss Izzy after today." Eva admitted. "But I'm not one to get sentimental. So, after today it's back to whipping my team into shape."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer had arrived at their camp with Lightning.

"Sha-yeah! We won! Deers for life!" Lightning cheered.

"The plural of "Deer" is "Deer"." Noah corrected.

"Ain't nobody gonna tell Lightning how to talk." Lightning replied. "Besides, it's cause of me that y'all won."

"Uh... How exactly?" Topher asked. "I don't remember you doing much."

"Hey, Lightning carried the sad heavy girl." Lightning defended.

"I have a name." Sadie interjected.

"Guys, let's not get into a fight with Lightning." Sammy said. "He's not even part of the team."

"I would have to agree with Sammy." Dawn added in.

"Whatever. I need to be by myself." Noah informed his team. "Later."

"Oh, I'll go with you." Topher told him as he followed Noah.

"Do you not understand what I meant when I said "By myself"?" Noah sarcastically asked.

"I did. I just don't care." Topher said as he followed Noah out to a tree near the camp.

The two of them sat down under the tree.

"So Noah, about our alliance. If we lose again who do you think we should try and get rid of next?" Topher asked.

"I don't know. I kinda like them all." Noah admitted. "I mean, Dawn's weird and Sadie's a bit too gloomy right now but there's nobody I wanna get rid of."

"Come on, where's the Noah I remember from TV?" Topher asked. "You didn't like anyone here."

"People change Topher." Noah stated. "I was first here three years ago. And since then I've made lots of new friends and I have a girlfriend now."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Yeah, letting Topher stay was a mistake." Noah confessed. "He is such a drain on me. It's too late to back out of this alliance but it's not too late to vote him out. So I kinda hope our team loses the next challenge."

* * *

The camera cut to the Muskrats once they had arrived back at their camp site.

"Well, I gotta say, I didn't think my team would be dumb enough to lose another challenge but I guess I was wrong." Amy scolded her team.

"Hey, we tried our best, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Too bad. In real life trying your best gets you a participation trophy." Amy replied.

"Oh shut up you stupid blonde fool. You are at fault for our loss." Max blamed. "You told them to leave me behind."

"Well it's not my fault that you're an idiot." Amy said. "You are such a-"

"Guys, can't we all just get along?" Staci interrupted. "My uncle's a therapist and he says-"

"Shut up!"Both Max and Amy yelled at Staci.

"Sorry..." Staci nervously apologized.

"Whatever, I'm going to the beach." Amy informed her team. "Rodney, you're coming with me."

"I am?" Rodney confusedly asked. "Okay."

The two of them walked over to the beach near their camp.

"So what's going on?" Rodney asked again.

"Rodney, you are my, ahem, "Best friend" and from this moment on you are also my ally." Amy explained. "I am the metaphorical chessmaster and you are my little horsie."

"I think they're called knights." Rodney said.

"Whatever. The point is you're going to help me get rid of one of those other idiots on our team." Amy continued. "They're going to target one of us, probably me, and we need to do something about it."

"I don't really like this whole idea." Rodney admitted. "It seems kinda... Mean."

"Real life isn't nice." Amy said. "Now, I say we get rid of Beverly. Think about it, he hasn't said a single word since he got here. Plus he's super weird. Nobody'll miss him."

"Uh, if you say so." Rodney agreed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"Despite her flaws Amy is the most wonderful girl I have ever met..." Rodney trailed off before he came back to reality. "Ah! Just friends... Gotta keep telling myself that. She's real nice though and I'm glad to have her as my best friend. Even if she wants me to vote for Bev."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Rodney is a tool. Plain and simple." Amy stated. "He is simply another vote against the one person I want off this team so I can lead it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Muskrats, plus Max, were inside one tent together.

"Hey guys, I saw Aim and Rod talking over by the water." Staci informed her team. "You don't think they're up to something do you?"

"Probably, eh." Ezekiel answered.

B nodded.

"As someone who has been on a team with that redheaded buffoon _Rodney_. I can safely said he is not subtle in the least." Max added. "So any suspicion you have about those two morons is most likely correct."

"Well, I was already planning on voting for Amy, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "I never really liked her."

B nodded in agreement with Ezekiel.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't vote for her." Staci suggested. "I mean, I don't really like her either but she pulled me out of that pit so I kinda owe her."

"But she's still a jerk." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Yeah, but I hold myself to a high standard of honour and honesty." Staci explained.

"Oh please, almost everything to come out of your mouth is a lie." Max said.

"Hey! That's not true!" Staci insisted.

"What do we do, eh?" Ezekiel asked B.

B shrugged.

The scene cut to later with the members of the Muskrats and Max sitting around the camp fire with Chris.

"This is your second time at this place." Chris said.

"Ha! Losers." Max sneered.

"Now please vote so I can hand out the marshmallows." Chris instructed.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Rodney)**

Rodney held a photo of B with an X over it up.

"I like pretty much all my team." Rodney said. "But if this is what makes Amy happy then I'll do it. She's the chessmaster... Or something."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Staci)**

Staci held up a picture of Rodney with the face crossed out in marker.

"Sorry, it's what's gotta be done." Staci apologized. "I hold myself up to high standards."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: B)**

B held up a picture of Rodney with the words "Amy, you're lucky Staci's around" written down on it.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I don't wanna vote out Rodney, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "But I kinda need Staci's vote. I'm not that smart when it comes to this strategy stuff. I don't know what to do, eh... I need more time."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

Amy showed a picture of B to the camera.

"I'd say that I'll miss you but I don't like to lie." Amy cruelly joked.

* * *

The camera cut to the teams after voting.

"Okay now, I have read over the votes." Chris announced.

"Ha! This is what you ingrates get for not respecting me." Max said to his team.

"Max, I'm in the middle of something." Chris irritably continued. "Anyway, the following campers are safe: Ezekiel, Staci, and... Amy."

Chris tossed three of the marshmallows to them.

"Oh thank god." Amy said.

"Rodney, Bev, I only have one marshmallow left. And only one of you will be staying after this." Chris went on.

"Have any encouraging words?" Rodney asked Amy.

"You'll be fine." Amy flatly replied. "I am confident in what will happen next."

"Tonight's final marshmallow goes to..." Chris began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... B."

Chris threw the last marshmallow to B who caught it and respectfully nodded.

"Wh-what?! Who? H-how?" Amy confusedly sputtered. "I don't understand I'm the chessmaster."

"Aw... Oh well. See you around Amy." Rodney said as he got up and walked away from the camp fire.

"Ha! Good riddance you large handed cretin." Max insulted Rodney.

"Not so fast Max. You get a special surprise for being a helper on the losing team. Lightning and Izz are going home on a boat tonight but you get a special ride with Rodney." Chris explained.

"What?! No!" Max exclaimed. "I refuse this!"

Chef walked over to Max and picked him up.

The camera cut to Rodney sitting the the cradle of the Slingshot of Shame being held back by Chef. Max sat in Rodney's lap.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"This is an outrage!" Max yelled. "I demand to be let down here this instant!"

"Uh, I just want Amy to know that I did my best and I hope that even though I lost I want us to still be friends." Rodney said.

"That's nice. If only I cared." Chris replied. "Bye now."

"Wait, I wasn't finished!" Rodney exclaimed.

"And I demand to be-" Max began before Chef let go of the slingshot and fired the two teens into the distance.

"Ha! Man, this job is way too fun." Chef remarked.

"The Muskrats are two men down and the Beavers are still going strong." Chris recapped as he turned to the camera. "Will either of those streaks be broken? You're gonna have to stick around and see. Next time on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - B

B - Rodney

Ezekiel - Rodney

Rodney - B

Staci - Rodney

 **Results:**

Rodney - 3 votes

B - 2 votes

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

* * *

 **And Rodney does not make it past the forth episode once more. He was a hard character to write and he was the only character I was okay with eliminated at this point. Plus, I wanted to use Rodney's elimination to showcase the fact that Amy isn't as smart as she thinks she is. I tried to make this challenge more interesting than the previous two which were a tad basic. I'm not sure if I succeeded. By the way, this challenge was based on a suggestion by totaldramafan2 so thank them for that. As for the inclusion of Max, Lightning, and Izzy in this chapter. There isn't much point to them being there admittedly but they were both just three funny characters I wanted to include. I'll try and give any other extended cameo characters more of a point. That's about it for this chapter. Please remember to review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you.**


	5. Sleepless In Canada

**Well, I was able to update this chapter faster than I thought I would. I was sick for part of last week so that gave me a lot of time to write. But I don't wanna get too much into my personal life. I read over the last chapter to make sure there weren't any inconsistencies with this chapter and I noticed that the focus each character got in the previous chapter was a bit uneven. So in this chapter I'm going to try and make sure the focus on the characters is somewhat more evened out. Anyway, I'm through talking now. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. Our teams went on a journey through a maze with the help of some of the non-competing contestants." A clip of Lightning leading his team through he maze was shown. "Eva finally cooled down thanks to Izzy. Much to the relief of her team." Footage of Eva and Izzy talking to each other in one of the tents after the challenge played. "Noah and Topher's one-sided alliance continued to... Uh, whatever the opposite of blossom is, and Sadie continued to be sad." A clip of Topher talking to Noah under a tree played followed by a clip of Dawn trying to comfort Sadie inside her tent. "And finally, Amy and Rodney formed an alliance which promoted Amy to chess master of her team... But it turned out she was really more of a checkers master. Mostly 'cause she forgot three was more than two." The footage changed to B, Ezekiel, and Staci talking about who to vote for inside their tent. "However, due to Staci being... Well, Staci, Amy was spared and it was goodbye to Rodney." A clip of Rodney being fired out of the slingshot played.

The camera cut to Chris as he walked along the beach and talked to the camera.

"Which of our competitors will fall next?" Chris asked the camera. "Stick around and see on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

Early in the morning on the Beavers Eva had exited her tent.

"All right, time to get the others up." Eva murmured to herself.

She walked to the other side of the camp to the boys tent. Eva pounded her fist on the side of the tent repeatedly to wake them up.

"All right boys, up and at 'em!" Eva exclaimed.

Some rustling around inside the tent was heard followed by Tyler running out of it and tripping over.

"Oof!" Tyler exclaimed. "My leg..."

Brick ran out of the tent and then tripped over Tyler causing him to face plant on the ground.

"Morning ma'am..." Brick mumbled.

Beardo calmly left the tent and stepped over Tyler and Brick.

"'Sup?" Beardo greeted as he waved at Eva.

"What's with the rude awakening?" Brick asked as he got up from the ground and brushed away the dirt.

"In this world you need to be prepared for anything." Eva explained. "It was a test. And only Beardo passed it... Somehow."

"Thanks." Beardo said.

Ella and Dakota sleepily exited their tent.

"What's going on out here?" Dakota asked. "And what's with all the noise?"

"Just giving the boys a wake up call." Eva explained.

"Oh, I would've loved to do that." Ella remarked. "I know so many lovely songs to wake you up with."

"Yeah, well that's not exciting enough." Eva said.

"So what's for breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Eva replied. "But me and Brick are gonna go find some."

"We are?" Brick asked.

Eva nodded.

"Oh, all right." Brick accepted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Brick is the only semi-competent member of this team." Eva stated. "He's also probably the one that hates me the least. That's why I wanted him to help me with breakfast."

* * *

Later, Eva and Brick had left their camp site. Tyler and Ella were both sitting around the now lit fire pit.

"Mmm... Does't the warmth of the fire feel nice?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, it sure does." Tyler replied. "So... It's pretty sweet that we haven't lost any challenges yet."

"Oh yeah I am enjoying that." Ella agreed. "Everyone on this team is just simply wonderful."

"Eva's a bit mean." Tyler pointed out.

"Oh, well, okay. She is a tad aggressive." Ella admitted. "But everybody deserves to be loved."

"To tell you the truth I wanna like her. I really do." Tyler confessed. "She's probably got some issues and a reason for being the way she is... But it's just so hard for me to like her."

"Tyler, you must learn the power of optimism." Ella said. "Whenever you think something negative try to think of a positive other side to it."

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"Well, let's take Eva for example. Perhaps she's only the way she is because she's insecure about herself." Ella proposed.

"Huh, that's interesting." Tyler remarked.

The camera cut to the inside of one of the tents where Beardo and Dakota were talking.

"So, Beardo, do you think we'll be able to keep wining?" Dakota asked.

Beardo shrugged.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Dakota noticed. "What's going on?"

"I dunno. It just feels weird talkin' to you." Beardo replied. "Back at home I never really talk to girls like you at school. They always ignore me."

"Yeah, back when I was still, you know, not a mutant, I didn't really talk to kids like you." Dakota remarked. "Uh, no offence. I'm actually glad I met you. I always though those theatre kids were weird mouth breathing losers."

"It's cool. Before meetin' you I thought all those rich girls were just a bunch of stuck up jerks." Beardo replied.

"Yeah, well, those girls probably haven't been ten foot tall mutants." Dakota said.

"Hmm, true." Beardo agreed. "Hey, so, uh, should we look into getting rid of Eva more?"

"Probably." Dakota answered. "There's four of them and only two of us."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beardo)**

"I'm gettin' a little nervous." Beardo admitted. "I mean, we can't keep wining forever and I haven't made any friends other than Dakota. It could be me going down if we lose."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer had all already gotten up and gathered around their camps fire.

"Ah, it sure is good to feel warm in the morning." Topher commented.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night..." Noah mumbled.

"Perhaps you should try meditating." Dawn suggested. "I do that before going to bed every night."

"Meh, not my thing." Noah replied.

"Maybe I should try that..." Sadie muttered to herself.

"Hey, Sadie, are you feeling better yet by the way?" Sammy asked.

"I guess so." Sadie answered. "I just can't stop thinking about Katie no matter what I do."

"This is starting to border on obsession." Noah remarked.

"I'm not obsessive." Sadie defended. "She's just my best friend and I wanna spend every single moment with her."

"Uh huh..." Sammy trailed off.

"Psst, Noah, can we talk." Topher whispered.

"This'd better be good." Noah replied.

"It will." Topher assured.

"All right." Noah said as he got up with Topher.

Topher and Noah walked over behind one of the tents.

"So what is it?" Noah asked.

"We should get Sadie to join our alliance." Topher explained.

"Uh, are you crazy?" Noah asked. "This is Sadie you're talking about. She's always either crying or talking about Katie. Is that a good idea?"

"Maybe." Topher replied. "She seems like she'd be easy to get on our side. Plus, if we had her we'd have the majority on the team."

"This seems like a bad idea. Are you sure there isn't anyone else we can team up with?" Noah asked.

"Definitely not Dawn... Hmm, maybe Samey- Uh, I mean, Sammy." Topher listed.

"Actually, you may be right about Sammy." Noah agreed. "She seems like a surprisingly smart girl."

"Do you think we can talk her into joining us?" Topher asked.

"We'll have to see." Noah said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Being in this alliance with Topher is like my own personal hell." Noah ranted. "Not only does Topher have the personality of a less charming, less competent Alejandro but he has zero clue what to do. Having a third member of this would be a godsend. Seriously, any one of them would be better."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Me and Noah are tight." Topher said. "And the two of us are on our way to dominating this game. And, if Chris keeps up this three team format we should make our way to the merge with ease."

* * *

The camera cut back to Sadie, Dawn, and Sammy talking by the fire.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Sadie asked.

"Probably something about their alliance." Dawn replied.

"They have an alliance?" Sadie confusedly asked.

"I thought you knew." Sammy said. "Topher isn't really subtle about it."

"Huh, that explains a few things." Sadie replied.

"Should we be worried about them?" Sammy asked.

"Them causing Sam's elimination was nothing more than luck." Dawn answered. "I am confident that the three of us will outlast them."

The scene changed to later on the Muskrats with Ezekiel and B sitting around the unlit fire pit eating berries.

"I hope we place first soon, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "I'm getting tired of eating just berries and nuts."

B nodded.

"I mean, they're still good, eh. But my mom and dad taught me to eat a balanced diet." Ezekiel continued.

Staci exited her tent and sat down between B and Ezekiel.

"Hey Bev, hey Zeke, how's it going?" Staci asked.

"Oh, we're okay, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Well, it's great to know that we can all be friends." Staci said.

"Friends? When did I say we were friends. eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, I kind of just assumed that we were after we teamed up at the last elimination thingy." Staci explained. "I thought it was even kind of an alliance. Right guys?"

B and Ezekiel exchanged a nervous glance before they looked back at Staci.

"Uh, well- I'm not- I'm don't- Sure, eh." Ezekiel stammered. "Yeah we're friends."

B facepalmed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I didn't know what to say. I don't have any friends, eh." Ezekiel tried to defend himself. "... Suddenly I wanna quit again, eh."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"It's super awesome getting this far in the game." Staci enthused. "I mean, it's not that far but it beats getting swept the side like a joke. If my team gave me a chance the first time around I'd be in All-Stars for sure. I mean, my aunt is a producer for this show for crying out loud how could I not do well?"

* * *

Staci grabbed a handful of berries from B and began to eat them.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Ezekiel asked.

B shrugged.

"Oh, Aim's in my tent." Staci explained.

"Is she okay?" Ezekiel asked.

"She's holding up... All right." Staci hesitantly replied.

The camera cut to the inside of the girls tent with Amy lying flat on her back in the tent and starting at the ceiling as she mumbled to herself.

"I'll show them... Lousy ingrates... They'll be sorry..." Amy angrily muttered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Okay, so... Rodney's gone. No big deal. I can get Staci on my side. So what if I've insulted her intelligence multiple times? If I get her I'll have half the votes." Amy nervously rambled. "I'm a master of strategy damn it!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"Y'know, I used to think Amy was kinda scary, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "Now I realize she's kinda just sad. She hasn't really done anything other than be rude to us and think she's smarter than everyone else."

* * *

Amy exited her tent and walked over the rest of the team.

"Good morning. How are you all on this lovely day?" Amy greeting, trying to sound happy.

"Hey there." Staci replied.

"Anything I can do to help?" Amy asked in the same fake-happy voice. "I'll help find more food? Or maybe I can clean up? Please! Anything to get you to like me more."

"Uh... No thank you, eh." Ezekiel declined. "We'll be fine."

"Oh, all right. Now if you excuse me I need to go off into the woods for a few hours." Amy informed her team. "To do things... I'm not looking for the invincibility statue by the way."

"My uncle is a lumberjack." Staci said. "He says if you want your hike to go well you should-"

"I don't care." Amy interrupted. "Bye now."

Amy quickly walked off into the forest.

"Is she gonna be okay, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

B shrugged.

Meanwhile, the Beavers, without Brick and Eva, were back to sitting around the fire pit.

"I'm hungry." Dakota complained. "When are Brick and Eva gonna be back?"

Beardo shrugged.

"Maybe we could go find breakfast for ourselves." Ella suggested.

"Can't. I'm too tired." Dakota replied. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Yeah, me neither." Tyler said. "I don't go camping that often so sleeping in a tent is real weird."

"I used to have a real lumpy mattress. So it don't bother me." Beardo said.

"How long of those two been out so far?" Dakota asked.

"I dunno, maybe ten minutes?" Tyler guessed.

"I don't trust Eva to be out so long." Dakota remarked.

"Aw, why's that?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, she's not that bad. Plus, Brick's with her." Tyler added.

"I hope they find some food." Beardo said.

The camera cut to elsewhere on the island where Brick and Eva were walking together. Each of them held a small basket of berries.

"This sure is fun." Brick commented.

"We don't have time for fun." Eva replied. "If we don't get back soon our team will complain about how to took to long."

"Right, sorry." Brick apologized.

"Hey Brick, do you like me?" Eva asked.

"What? Like, in a romantic way?" Brick confusedly asked.

"What?! God no." Eva replied. "I meant just in general."

"Oh, uh, well, I guess you're a pretty good person." Brick said. "You remind me of someone I met on my first season. And you're probably the most skilled person on our team."

"Finally, someone who understands me." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Eva has a few problems." Brick admitted. "She gets angry way too easily for one... I just didn't wanna say any of that to her face. But I admire the fact that she has a good work ethic, so, there's that."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"If I lose a challenge I'm out of the game. No question." Eva said. "So, I need to be in an alliance with someone. So far, Brick is the only person to respect me it'll probably be him."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Deer, the members had split off into groups. Topher and Noah sat by one tent while Sadie, Dawn, and Sammy sat by another. The camera focused on the former group.

"What do you think we're gonna be doing today?" Sammy asked. "I feel like these challenges are going to progressively get harder."

"Yes, that does see likely." Dawn agreed.

"I bet if the Muskrats hadn't voted out Katie they'd be better off." Sadie remarked. "She's actually pretty athletic. I mean, she does better than me in gym class."

"I kind of don't mind that they're losing." Sammy remarked. "Mostly because of a certain someone I don't like being on that team."

"Really, who?" Sadie asked.

"It's my sister, Amy." Sammy answered. "I would've thought you knew that by now."

"Uh, not really." Sadie replied. "I've kind of just been keeping quiet and not really listening to you guys."

"You should try listening more." Dawn advised. "You are missing out on quite a bit."

"Okay, I'll try." Sadie said. "I'm more worried about missing out on Katie."

The camera moved over to Topher and Noah talking.

"So, should we ask one of them?" Topher asked.

"Yeah, but not right now." Noah responded. "You need to learn about subtlety."

"Okay, fine. But which one should we ask?" Topher asked.

"Not Dawn. I don't think she'd be big on the whole "Alliance" idea." Noah replied. "I know you want Sadie but... Yeah, I'm not feeling it. Maybe Sammy. We should try asking her."

"Got it. I'll do that when we get a chance later." Topher told Noah.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I'm trying to make this alliance work. I want to leave I'm just not sure he'd take it so well." Noah explained. "But I'll make do for now. I am desperate to get someone else to join just so that I have someone else to talk strategy with who isn't Topher."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Being in an alliance with Noah is awesome. He was my favourite contestants when I started watching the show when I was thirteen." Topher said. "And the two of us are going all the way to the end. Woo!"

* * *

The camera cut a close up shot of the speakers.

"Good morning campers! Get prepared for an exhausting challenge!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Meet me over on the beach!"

The scene switched to the three teams arriving on the beach where Chris and Chef were already waiting.

"Good morning teams." Chris greeted. "How are you? Oh, wait, I don't care."

"We love you too Chris." Ella cheerily replied.

"Your reactions make no sense." Chris remarked.

"So what's the challenge?" Tyler asked.

"Patience, my friend." Chris replied. "This challenge will be in multiple parts. In this first part, you will be going on a footrace around the island. It should take a few hours but the first two teams back will get a special surprise before starting part two of this challenge. So, start running and once you get back to this very spot you win the first half of the challenge. Ready?"

"Uh, I think so, eh." Ezekiel unsurely said.

"Good. Ready, set, go!" Chris announced.

The teams stood still for a few moments.

"Do you not understand what that means?" Chris asked, sounding irritated. "Start running!"

The three teams began to run down the beach.

"Ah, look at what they'll do for a million dollars." Chris remarked. "I wonder if I should make the challenge after this more dangerous."

"Y'know, sometimes you can get real messed up man." Chef replied.

"Thank you, I pride myself on it." Chris said.

Chef shook his head in disapproval.

The camera flashed forward in time to the teams running along the beach at about the halfway mark around the island. The Beavers were in the lead with the Deer trailing behind them and the Muskrats in the very back. The camera zoomed over to the Beavers.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so tired..." Dakota panted. "Can we slow down?"

"Ha! No." Eva laughed. "We can't stop if we wan't to get the reward that Chris promised us."

"I dunno... I'm just like, totally out of breath..." Beardo tiredly trailed off.

"Yes, I'd have to agree with them." Ella added. "My feet are beginning to hurt."

"Maybe we should slow down." Brick suggested to Eva.

"No way. Push yourself." Eva encouraged.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tyler cheered. "We can-"

Tyler stubbed his toe on a small rock and fell to the ground face first causing the rest of his team to stop.

"Never mind. I guess now we _have to_ take a break." Eva said.

"Thanks..." Tyler mumbled.

Brick and Eva grabbed on to Tyler and pulled him up from the ground.

"Sorry about that." Tyler apologized.

"No worries. We are happy to help you." Ella replied.

"And I got to rest my legs so I'm not complainin''" Beardo added.

The Deer suddenly ran past the Beavers.

"What the- We lost our lead!" Eva exclaimed. "Quick! Start running!"

"But I'm still tired." Dakota pointed out.

"Too bad! Keep moving." Eva ordered.

The camera panned forwards to the Deer.

"All right everyone, keep up the pace." Topher instructed.

"My feet hurt." Sadie complained. "Can we stop?"

"No way." Topher replied. "We just got this lead. Keep moving."

"It is very hard for my tiny feet to keep up." Dawn said. "Are you sure we can't go at a more relaxed pace?"

"Topher, just slow down." Noah said to Topher. "We want to have a happy team."

"Fine." Topher accepted.

The Deer began to slow down their running speed.

"Thank god. Running in these boots were killing my feet." Sammy remarked.

"Okay, my feet hurt slightly less now." Sadie informed them.

"You don't think we'll lose our lead do you?" Topher asked.

"Are you kidding?" Noah asked. "The others are way behind us."

"The other teams are also far more disorganized than we are." Dawn added.

"Yeah, there are worse teams to be on." Sammy agreed.

"Like what?" Sadie asked.

The camera cut to the Muskrats running in the very back.

"Faster! Faster!" Amy yelled at her team.

"I'm tryin', eh..." Ezekiel tiredly replied. "I don't get out that much... Maybe you're going too fast, eh."

B nodded to show he agreed with Ezekiel.

"I don't know what you're complaining about... I'm doing fine..." Staci panted, trying to sound happy. "Yah, my dad... He used to be a... Quarterback in high school... So I'm like genetically athletic..."

"You look like you're about to pass out, eh." Ezekiel noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I'm perfectly okay..." Staci mumbled. "I'm just gonna take a... Five second break."

Staci stopped in her tracks and sat down on the ground. The rest of the Muskrats stopped and gathered around Staci.

"You gonna be okay eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah... I'm totally fine..." Staci assured, still sounding tired. "Yah, I told you athleticism runs in the family..."

"Ugh, get up you stupid tub of lard." Amy angrily told her. "We're already losing."

"Can someone help me?" Staci asked. "My legs are burning."

B nodded and grabbed Staci's hand. He pulled her up from the ground.

"All right, I'm ready." Staci told her team.

"Good, start running." Amy demanded. "We're already losing."

"Give it a rest, eh." Ezekiel said. "Chris said this is only the first part of the challenge."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"I'm tired of this team not respecting me. So what if I belittle them?" Amy asked. "Jerks deserve love too."

* * *

The camera cut to later in the challenge with Chris and Chef waiting for the teams to come back.

"How have they been out?" Chef asked.

"Pfft, how am I supposed to know?" Chris replied.

"Uh, ain't you the host?" Chef pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not job to keep track of time. That's the interns job." Chris explained.

"Man, it's takin' them a long time." Chef remarked. "I'm hungry. Let's go find something to eat."

Before Chris was able to reply the Beavers ran up behind the hosts.

"Ha! First!" Eva cheered.

"See, I told you we didn't need to keep running." Dakota said.

"Shut up, we only won 'cause me, Brick, and I guess Tyler are good runners." Eva replied.

"What do you mean you guess?" Tyler asked.

"You're a klutz." Eva bluntly answered. "It's pretty simple."

"Enough fighting you guys. You won the first challenge!" Chris announced. "Which team will share your reward for completing the first half of this challenge?"

The Deer ran up to the hosts next.

"We did it..." Sammy tiredly panted. "We raced around the whole island..."

"We were out there for like... Three hours." Sadie said.

"Well, our editors will certainly have a lot of footage to go through." Chris joked. "I wonder where those Muskrats are?"

The Muskrats arrived at the spot on the beach with the others last.

"Aw man, we lost... That sucks." Staci remarked.

"Well maybe if you didn't take breaks every five seconds we'd have won!" Amy snapped.

"Hey now, keep calm." Chris said. "It's too late to change anything. Now, follow me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I was very excited about what Chris had for us." Ella shared. "I am pretty sure that he isn't particularly fond of me... But I like to give everybody a chance."

* * *

The three teams arrived at a table with a cloth over it.

"So what is this?" Dawn asked.

"The reward for the Deer and Beavers." Chris explained. "Chef, if you may..."

"Sure thing boss." Chef said.

"Drum roll please." Chris said.

Beardo imitated the sound of a drum for build up. Chef pulled the cloth off of the table to reveal plates for each winner contestants out on the table as well as various food items such as turkey, salad, and brownies laid out on the table.

"Food? You're giving us food?" Dakota confusedly asked.

"How is that supposed to give us an advantage?" Eva asked.

"Trust me, you're gonna want to have some real food in you before the rest of this challenge starts." Chris answered. "So eat up as much as you'd like."

"What's the catch?" Sammy asked.

"There isn't one, Samey." Chris replied. "We're giving you a real reward. That will hopefully avoid any possible lawsuits about us technically starving you all."

"Lucky little twerps..." Amy mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"I knew there had to be some kind of twist to this reward. I just couldn't figure out what. Chris does have a habit of being untrustworthy." Topher explained. "So I ate it anyway. Mainly because the salad he gave us as a reward for completing the last challenge was't very filling."

* * *

The scene changed forward in time to when the Deer and Beavers had finished most of the food on the table somewhere in a clearing away from the beach.

"Mmm... That was good." Sadie said.

"Okay, so far this is the least nauseating food I've had here." Dakota semi-complimented.

"Ugh! I hate you all!" Amy shouted over at the teams. "I'll see you all in hell you stupid vampire bats!"

"Settle down, eh." Ezekiel tried to calm her.

"I'll settle down when I'm ready!" Amy snapped back. "... I'm ready."

"So teams, did you enjoy your food?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I'm confused." Tyler replied. "What's this challenge? So far we've only ran around and ate."

"Wait a minute..." Eva trailed off. "This is giving me deja vu..."

"What's that?" Ella asked.

"It means this feels familiar, idiot." Eva responded.

"Today's challenge is a slight variant of one of our oldest challenges." Chris explained. "The one, the only... Awake-A-Thon!"

"So you're out of challenge ideas?" Noah asked.

"Nothing's wrong with reusing challenges." Chris defended. "Survivor does it and nobody complains."

"What's Survivor?" Dakota asked.

Beardo shrugged.

"The rules are simple, whichever team stays awake for the longest wins the challenge." Chris explained. "Since the Beavers and Deer filled up on carbs and went on a run they'll be at a disadvantage. So in a way it's a good thing that the Muskrats lost the first part."

"I'm still hungry, eh." Ezekiel mentioned.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to get an advantage." Ella pointed out.

"Oh, Ella. Sweet, naive, Ella. After Staci, I'm the biggest liar on the island." Chris replied. "Challenge starts... Now! All you gotta do is sit around and not sleep. But be warned, me and Chef _will_ be making it harder."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"Not sleeping? How was that supposed to be hard?" Dakota asked. "When I was little kid I had sleepovers all the time."

* * *

The camera cut ahead in time a few hours to the three teams sitting down on the ground looking tired.

"The teams have been out here four hours." Chris narrated. "How much longer until they crack under the pressure?"

"Zip it with the narrating!" Eva snapped.

"Jeez, I'm just doing my job." Chris replied.

"You shoulda ever picked up this reality show gig." Chef remarked. "Would've been better to stick to B-Movies."

"I didn't ask you." Chris bitterly said.

The camera focused itself on the Beavers sitting on the ground trying to conserve energy.

"Man, I'm tired." Beardo commented.

"Well maybe if you didn't fill up on so much unhealthy food you wouldn't be tired." Eva pointed out.

"Maybe I wouldn't be sleepy if you pushed us so hard to run." Beardo argued.

"Are you trying to talk back to me?" Eva asked. "You do not do that to me."

"S-sorry..." Beardo softly muttered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"Okay, she is getting really under my skin." Dakota said. "We need to do something about her."

* * *

"Can I maybe take a nap?" Ella asked.

"If you do that, we lose." Eva replied.

"Oh... All right." Ella said.

"How much longer do we have to stay out?" Tyler asked.

"Until everyone else falls asleep, sir." Brick answered. "So... A while."

"Oh..." Tyler replied. "Crap."

The camera moved over to the Muskrats sitting down.

"God I'm so hungry." Amy complain. "I didn't eat breakfast you know."

"That's kinda your own fault, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"I have some nuts in my pocket if you want." Staci suggested.

"Uh, no thank you." Amy refused. "I don't want anything that you've touched. You look, really... Germy."

"So... Seen any good movies lately?" Staci tried to chat.

B shook his head no.

"I was feral for about a year. I haven't seen any movies, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"I've seen some. But I hate small talk so I refuse to comment." Amy said.

"Oh... All right..." Staci awkwardly trailed off. "So how's the dating scene?"

"I just told you I was feral, eh." Ezekiel responded.

B shrugged.

"I still refuse to answer these questions." Amy declined.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"The longer I stay here the more excited I get. It's really awesome." Staci enthused. "Yah, me winning will make my large family so proud of me."

* * *

The camera cut to the Deer sitting around.

"Ah, I'm so bored." Sadie complained. "There's nothing to do."

"Anyone up for charades?" Sammy asked.

"God no. I hate charades." Noah replied.

"Aw, I like charades." Sadie said.

"I've never played." Dawn admitted. "What are the rules?"

"We are not playing charades." Noah insisted.

"I dunno. It could be fun." Topher considered.

"Whatever, you do your thing." Noah said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I think Noah needs to chill out." Sammy commented. "I know he was tired at the time but he really needs to know when it's time to be nice."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Yeah, I was definitely overreacting back there." Noah admitted. "I just really don't like charades. My girlfriend's sister once made me play a game of charades that lasted five hours."

* * *

Later in the day, the sun had almost set but all the contestants were still awake.

"Hmm... Time to kick it up a notch." Chris announced.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ella asked.

"We are going to offer you something." Chris explained. "Whoever drops out of this challenge with in the next sixty seconds and returns to their team camp will find a nice cozy sleeping bag waiting for them there. No more sleeping on the cold tent floor. And all you gotta do is give up the challenge. Any takers?"

Ella began to stand up only to have Eva grab her arm and pull her down.

"Nobody on our team." Eva informed Chris.

"Hey, you didn't even let us talk." Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah dude, not cool." Beardo added.

"Do you wanna win?" Eva asked.

"Anyone else?" Chris asked.

Staci stood up and rushed over to Chris.

"How warm is this sleeping bag?" Staci asked.

"Very warm." Chris answered. "Like drinking hot chocolate by the fire."

"Okay, I'll drop out." Staci decided.

"What?!" Amy shouted.

"Bye guys." Staci waved at her team. "It's been a blast but this is usually my bedtime."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"Sleeping bags were invented by my great uncle Joel." Staci rambled. "Yah, before that whenever people went camping they slept on the ground without a tent, cause tents weren't invented yet either. Ah, those were the days... I mean, I think they were. I wasn't really around. But I bet it'd be awesome."

* * *

"Anyone else?" Chris asked. "I'd hate to waste all these amazing sleeping bags we've got here. Remember, if you drop out, they're yours to keep."

Topher stood up.

"Team, it's been an honour and a privilege to compete with you in this challenge... But that offer is just to tantalizing." Topher informed his team. "Later."

Topher walked off into the forest back towards his camp.

"Typical." Noah remarked.

"Okay, anybody else?" Chris asked.

There was a brief pause as the contestants exchanged suspicious looks.

"No takers? All right, your chance is over." Chris announced. "Get back to not falling asleep."

The scene faded ahead forward in time to very early in the night with all the remaining contestants still awake. The camera focused itself on the Muskrats.

"I wonder if Staci would like to share her sleeping bag with us, eh." Ezekiel pondered.

B shrugged.

"So... What do you wanna talk about?" Ezekiel asked.

B once more shrugged.

"What about you Amy?" Ezekiel asked. "You seem quiet."

Ezekiel looked over at Amy and saw she had fallen asleep.

"Oh... Two down, eh..." Ezekiel nervously trailed off.

B held on to Amy's arm and rocked her side to side to try and wake her.

"Hmm... Cut it out Samey... That tickles..." Amy murmured in her sleep.

"Hey! No waking up teammates!" Chris shouted to the Muskrats.

"Sorry, eh." Ezekiel apologized.

The camera moved over to the Deer.

"So Dawn, are you getting tired yet?" Sammy asked.

"Not really. I usually stay up late." Dawn explained. "That's when some of the most beautiful animals are awake."

"Like what?" Sammy asked.

"Fireflies, owls, raccoons, possums." Dawn listed. "It's all very nice."

"I don't go outside at night that often. But it sounds nice." Sammy remarked.

"You should try it." Dawn suggested. "It truly is an experience."

Noah walked over to the two girls.

"Hey, Sammy, can I talk?" Noah asked.

"Uh, why?" Sammy asked.

"I can't explain right now." Noah replied. "Also, Dawn, can you go?"

"As you wish." Dawn respectfully said.

Dawn got up and walked away.

"Wait, why does Dawn have to go?" Sammy asked.

"Long story." Noah responded. "As you probably noticed me and Topher are in an alliance."

"Yeah, we noticed." Sammy told him.

"Well, we came up with an idea to ask someone else to join us." Noah explained. "We both figured it was worth a shot."

"Uh... I, um... Maybe I- I'll think about it." Sammy nervously sputtered.

"Oh... All right then." Noah awkwardly trailed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Yeah... I'm taking that as a no." Noah flatly stated. "Why did Topher make me think asking that was a good idea?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I did not handle that too well." Sammy admitted. "My social skills have gotten better. But that was a really sudden question, okay?"

* * *

The camera cut to Beardo and Dakota talking over on the Beavers.

"Ugh... So tired..." Dakota muttered. "This is way harder than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah, this is real tough." Beardo agreed. "I don't think I can outlast these guys much longer."

"If Eva didn't push us so hard in the first half we'd be fine." Dakota said.

Tyler walked over to Dakota and Beardo and sat down with them.

"Hey guys." Tyler greeted. "What's up?"

"Same as you bro. Tryin' to stay awake." Beardo answered.

"Yeah, it's real hard." Tyler said. "I'm having trouble even keeping my eyes open sometimes. That's why I keep moving like, around every two minutes."

"Hey, so have you made up your mind about Eva?" Dakota asked.

"Eh... I talked with Ella about her this morning and I really wanna give her a chance." Tyler answered.

"Yeah, me and Dakota have been talking about Eva a lot lately." Beardo replied. "Right Dakota."

Beardo looked over at Dakota only to see that she was lying on her back fast asleep.

"Pretty she's not awake bro." Tyler observed.

"Oh... Well crap." Beardo said before he imitated the noise of a sad sounding trombone.

"So... Wanna keep talking?" Tyler asked.

"Uh... Not really..." Beardo quietly muttered.

"Oh, okay." Tyler said. "Later."

Tyler got up and walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beardo)**

"I haven't really made friends with anyone on this team except for Dakota." Beardo softly admitted. "It's one of the downsides to being as shy as I am. I don't even raise my voice much louder than a polite conversation that often. On the bright side if I focus I can get a lot of work done."

* * *

Later that night, nobody else had gone to sleep yet.

"Hmm... Only two people have fallen asleep." Chris observed. "Time to make another offer!"

"Ooh! What kind?" Ella asked.

"If you drop out and head back to your camp right now you will find a cozy wool blanket and a soft goose down pillow." Chris explained. "Anyone want it? They're _really_ comfy."

Noah stood up.

"Wait, what?" Sadie asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we might lose." Sammy pointed out.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we won't lose." Noah said. "Just look at the Muskrats."

The other Deer looked over and saw that B and Ezekiel were the only two left.

"I guess you have a point." Sadie admitted.

"You may do as you wish Noah." Dawn said.

"Great." Noah replied. "See you later girls."

Noah walked away back towards his camp.

"Anyone else?" Chris asked.

Tyler got up from the ground.

"Hey! Don't you dare go away!" Eva snapped.

"Sorry man, I'm really tired." Tyler apologized. "Besides, we'd still be winning if I left."

"Don't you dare leave. I will fight you." Eva threatened.

"Bro, calm down." Beardo interjected.

"Don't tell me what to do." Eva replied.

"Uh, so... I'm gonna go now." Tyler informed his team as he backed away. "Peace out."

Tyler walked out into the forest.

"Anyone else?" Chris asked.

There was a short silence before Chris spoke again. "I'll take that as a no. Resume not falling asleep."

The camera cut ahead in time to Ezekiel and B sleepily sitting on the ground.

"I dunno how much longer I can stay out here, eh." Ezekiel said. "B, do you know any way to stay awake longer?"

B tapped his chin in thought for a few moments. After a bit, B's face let up with an idea.

"What is it, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

B hit Ezekiel on his back with quite a bit of force.

"Ow!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "What the heck was that for?"

B opened his mouth explain but Ezekiel figured it out first and cut him off.

"Oh, I get it. You did that so I wouldn't go to sleep. Wait, is that against the rules?" Ezekiel asked.

B shrugged.

"Want me to keep you up?" Ezekiel asked.

B nodded.

"All right, eh." Ezekiel said before he punched B in the ribs only to have very little reaction from him. "Ow! Wow, you're pretty strong eh."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"B's a real smart guy, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "I can never figured out what's going on in his head though. Then again, I don't know how a lot of things work. Like electric toothbrushes. I've never used 'em before."

* * *

The camera moved over to Eva, Ella, and Brick talking over on the Beavers.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Ella commented.

"I'd have to agree ma'am." Brick replied.

"Hmm? I wasn't paying attention." Eva admitted. "I have more important things to do. Like keeping awake."

"But Eva, you need appreciate the small things in life." Ella said.

"Are you gonna sing?" Eva nervously asked.

"What? No, I'm far too tired for that at the moment." Ella replied. "Oh who am I kidding? I always have time to sing!"

"Crap..." Eva muttered.

"Hey, she's a good singer." Brick defended.

"If you excuse me, it's time for me to sing." Ella said.

Ella cleared her throat and stood up from the ground.

" _If you look to the stars at night it will be such a pretty sight!_ " Ella sang. _"_ _Indeed it-_ "

"Okay I've heard enough." Eva interrupted.

"Oh, but I had gotten to the best part." Ella said. "Oh well."

"You did great ma'am." Brick told Ella.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Ella's a real nice gal." Brick remarked. "I'm still not totally sure about the princess thing though. I mean, I know some girls have a princess phase. But I think that when you're her age you should've grown out of it. Well, whatever, she's still real sweet."

* * *

Beardo walked over to the rest of his team.

"Yo, I heard singing. It sounded pretty good." Beardo remarked.

"Why thank you." Ella replied.

"Hey, did you know I can beatbox?" Beardo asked. "I'm pretty good. Wanna hear?"

"No. I've heard enough bad music." Eva said.

Beardo glared at her.

"Hey now, let's all be friends." Ella butted in. "We can sing songs together... And play games... And... Wow, I'm tired. Singing takes a lot out of you. Let me jist rest my eyes."

Ella laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep." Eva ordered.

"I dunno, maybe we should leave her alone." Brick suggested.

"Yeah, she looks pretty beat." Beardo noticed.

"Guess what guys, nice people don't win. They're loser. You gotta be tough if you wanna win." Eva replied.

"Uh, weren't you like voted out in second to last place before?" Beardo pointed out.

"Hey, I got to come back... Then I was voted out again." Eva answered. "Like seriously, I came back and left in the same episode."

"Guys, I think Ella's asleep." Brick interjected.

They looked over at Ella who had already fallen asleep.

"Well crap..." Eva mumbled.

The camera cut to the remaining Deer over by themselves.

"Katie and me used to stay up all night at sleepovers all the time." Sadie remembered. "We would watch movies, and eat ice cream, and play board games. It was so much fun..."

"Are you well?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you look like you're about to cry." Sammy noticed.

"I'm fine. I'm just remembering the good times we had..." Sadie replied, sounding a bit sad.

"It's not like she's dead or anything. You'll see her eventually." Sammy tried to comfort.

"Oh my gosh what if she is dead?" Sadie panicked. "That was a big slingshot."

"You do not have to worry." Dawn told her. "We're on TV. They make sure it's safe for us."

"Yeah, but this is Chris we're talking about. He goes out of his way to make sure things aren't safe." Sadie pointed out.

"That is true." Dawn replied.

"Sadie, you need to stay calm." Sammy said. "I used to panic really easily like you."

"I'm not panicking, I'm worrying. Big difference." Sadie explained. "I miss Katie..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Sammy asked Dawn.

"Let work this out on her own time." Dawn advised.

"Oh come on, don't talk about me like I'm not here." Sadie said.

"Sorry." Sammy apologized.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me too much." Sadie replied.

"I still can't believe Noah and Topher totally bailed on us." Sammy remarked.

"Well, Chris did make very tempting offers." Dawn said.

"Oh, totally. It was really hard to not get up when he told me about that sleeping bag." Sadie added. "It sounded so snug and cozy. I'm getting sleepy just thinking about it."

"Ugh, it's so cold out here." Sammy complained. "Oh, sorry. I hope I wasn't annoying with my complaining."

"Hmm? No, we're fine. No need to apologize." Dawn replied.

"Sorry, it's just that whenever I used to complain about something my sister always told me to stop whining so much and suck it up." Sammy explained.

"Oh wow... She does not sound nice." Sadie remarked.

"I would have to agree." Dawn said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I am liking it here very much." Dawn remarked. "And I do not feel as if anyone as scheming as Scott is on my team so I believe I have a good chance at making it further."

* * *

The camera faded to later in the night where the remaining contestants were awake but most of them looked just about ready to pass out.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this ma'am." Brick told Eva.

"Be tough like a real soldier." Eva replied. "That's how you do it."

Chris walked up close to the teams.

"Okay teams!" Chris announced. "Time for another bribe!"

"What is it this time, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"If you quit right now you will find a delicious cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows waiting for you back at camp." Chris explained."Oh, and we're offering sleeping bags again. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Sadie immediately stood up.

"Sorry girls." Sadie apologized to her team. "I'm getting really cold."

"That's understandable." Dawn replied. "Goodbye."

"Thanks a lot." Sadie said before walking away back towards the camp.

"So, does anybody else wanna to take me up on this offer?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why not." Brick agreed as he stood up.

"What?!" Eva snapped.

"Bro, calm down." Beardo said.

"This is as calm as I can get." Eva replied.

"I'm very sorry ma'am." Brick apologized. "I just don't think I can stay awake much longer. And it's better for me to leave now rather than stay here."

"Ugh, fine." Eva accepted.

"Thank you ma'am." Brick replied before turning around and walking off into the forest.

"Okay, any more takers?" Chris asked.

Nobody responded to him.

"All right then, good luck now." Chris said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I actually really wanted to leave right there and then with Sadie." Sammy admitted. "But since Amy had already fallen asleep I wanted win the challenge for my team just so I could show her that she wasn't better than me."

* * *

The camera faded to later in the night once more. The camera focused on the remaining two Muskrats. Ezekiel yawned and stretched his arms

"Hey B, have you ever stayed up this late before?" Ezekiel asked.

B shrugged.

"I haven't." Ezekiel sleepily remarked. "My parents always made me go to bad at nine. Except when I was feral. I stayed up as late as I wanted. But I don't really remember that, eh. Do you think we can win?"

After staring off into space in thought for a few moments B looked back over at Ezekiel and nodded.

"Oh, that's good." Ezekiel said. "I can totally stay up all night, eh... Yeah, it's not that hard... Right..."

Ezekiel suddenly closed his eyes and fell over backwards to the ground. B tapped on Ezekiel's arm to check if he was asleep for sure.

"Hey, no touching sleeping teammates! We went over this already." Chris scolded.

B glared at Chris.

"Hey, sorry rules are rules." Chris said.

The camera moved over to Sammy and Dawn on the Deer.

"How long have we been out here?" Sammy asked.

"I haven't a clue." Dawn replied. "I lost track quite a while ago."

"This is stressing me out." Sammy said. "I feel like I won't ever be able to get to sleep after this."

"Yes, this is quite exhausting." Dawn remarked.

"So... Do you wanna talk about anything?" Sammy asked.

"No thank you." Dawn replied.

"Oh... Okay." Sammy said. "Are you sure you don't have anything to talk about?"

"I still can't think of anything." Dawn answered. "I'm very sorry."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"You don't think she just said that because she didn't want to talk to me? Do you?" Sammy asked. "No wait, what the heck am I talking about? It's Dawn. She's basically the nicest person on the planet. Heh, I guess I'm just a bit too sensitive."

* * *

The camera cut to Chris and Chef standing near the teams and talking.

"What do you think should I bribe them again?" Chris asked.

"Nah, give it a minute." Chef responded. "Let them be more tired."

"Didn't you call me messed up this morning?" Chris asked.

"Hey man, stayin' up all night changes you." Chef said.

"Ha! That's true." Chris laughed. "Okay, it's been long enough. Time for another bribe."

Chris turned around and walked closer to the teams.

"All right teams! Here's another chance to leave in exchange for wonderful prizes!" Chris announced.

"You sound like a game show host." Eva sarcastically joked.

"I'm ignoring that." Chris said. "So, if you leave this challenge right now you get that comfortable blanket and pillow I offered earlier. Does anyone want in?"

Sammy got up.

"If I'm gonna fall asleep I wanna fall asleep in like, a really cozy bed." Sammy reasoned.

"Makes sense." Chris remarked. "Well, enjoy your blanket."

Sammy walked away into the woods back in the direction of her camp.

"Anybody else want some?" Chris asked.

Beardo began to stand only to for Eva to grab on to his hand and pull him down.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?" Beardo asked.

"Thanks to whats-her-name leaving we're back in the lead. And since the others only have one person left, we'll win." Eva explained.

"There's no way I'm staying out here anymore. It's dark, it's cold, and I'm also pretty sure it's gonna rain soon." Beardo listed.

"Well guess what, as unofficial leader I tell you what to do." Eva retorted.

"Yeah, the only person who thinks it's official is _you_. Everyone else hates you." Beardo said.

"That's not true, Brick and Ella say they like me. See, they respect authority." Eva affirmed.

"You're delusional." Beardo told her.

"Yeah, well your stupid sound effects aren't funny." Eva replied.

"Forget this, I'm outta here." Beardo stood up.

"Yeah, well me too." Eva decided before standing up. "Have fun being eliminated."

"Same to you." Beardo told her.

The two of them angrily walked away into the woods.

"Well... I did not expect that." Chris remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beardo)**

"I don't think I've really gotten angry at someone as much as did with Eva back there." Beardo remarked. "She needs to take a chill pill, man."

* * *

"So which of you two will crack under the pressure first?" Chris asked the remaining two contestants. "That reward of food must be tempting."

"I forfeit the challenge." Dawn spoke up.

B gave her a confused look.

"Wait, what?" Chris asked.

"B's team has yet to have a proper meal. I think it's fair that they get one now." Dawn explained herself.

"All right, whatever floats your boat." Chris replied. "Bev, your team wins this challenge's sponsored meal is from Frank's Fried Food. This stuff's been deep fried at least five times to give it maximum crispiness."

Chris tossed B a paper bag with three F's on it. B smiled and flashed a thumbs up.

"Now, all of you get back to your camps." Chris said.

The scene cut to later at the Muskrats camp. It was very late into the night and nobody was outside. The camera zoomed into the girls tent where Staci was quietly asleep inside the sleeping bag she dropped out of the challenge for with Amy lying asleep next to her on the tents floor. Amy kept uncomfortably rolling around in her sleep until she woke up with an angry look on her face.

"This is going to bother me forever..." Amy mumbled to herself.

She went over to to Staci and shook her sleeping bag.

"Wake up, dunce!" Amy ordered.

"Hmm... What do you want..." Staci muttered as she woke up.

"Hand over the sleeping bag." Amy demanded.

"No way, I totally earned it fair and square." Staci refused.

"Listen to me you stupid little gnome, it is freezing out here at night. I wear a mini skirt and a crop top. You're wearing a warm jacket and jeans. I think it's clear which one of us needs the sleeping bag!" Amy ranted.

"Yeah... But being stubborn runs in the family. I just don't wanna give this thing up." Staci insisted.

"You know, I don't like to consider myself a violent person. But I will not hesitate to take it by force." Amy threatened.

"Heh... Good to know..." Staci nervously replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"God, Staci irks me so much." Amy complained. "If I spend any more time with her she is at risk of becoming the new Samey. And that is not a title she wants."

* * *

The camera cut to later with Staci exiting the tent.

"Okay, Aim, you can keep the sleeping bag, just please don't threaten me again." Staci said as she turned around to face the tent and wave.

Amy didn't reply and simply zipped the tent up from the inside.

"Hmph, rude." Staci remarked, sounding annoyed.

She grumpily walked over to the boys tent and unzipped the tent flap. This caused both Ezekiel and B to wake up.

"Ah! Who's there, eh?" Ezekiel nervously asked from inside the tent.

"Just me." Staci replied as she entered the tent. "Miss me?"

"Uh... Of course." Ezekiel awkwardly answered.

"Super!" Staci cheerily chirped as she sat down between the two boys.

"So whadda you wanna talk about?" Staci asked.

B shrugged.

"Why are you even here, eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Oh, Aim kicked me out of my tent." Staci explained.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ezekiel remarked. "She's lucky we won, eh."

"Oh hey guys, did you know that bubble gum was invented by my great, great, aunt Myrtle?" Staci asked. "Yah, before her instead of gum all you had to chew were pieces of bark. A lot of people choked on them and died. Isn't that sad?"

"Um, yeah, sure is." Ezekiel uncomfortably replied.

B reached into his jacket and pulled out a large pair of headphone and put them over his ears.

"Oh, you have headphones." Staci noticed. "Did you know that headphones were-"

* * *

 **(Confessional: B)**

B facepalmed in the confessional.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"Uh, I didn't make really friends when I was in season one." Ezekiel said. "Then I was feral so that didn't help, eh. And now that Staci wants to be friends with me I really don't know what to do about that. I mean, I kinda need friends... But I don't like her."

* * *

The scene changed to the Deer camp with nobody outside. The camera moved into the tent with Topher and Noah inside of it. Noah was comfortably lying on top of the blanket he received from the challenge awake. Topher was next to him on top of his sleeping bag also awake.

"So... Noah. How's everything?" Topher asked him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Noah replied.

"So why aren't you asleep?" Topher asked.

"Well, I was earlier." Noah answered. "But I had a weird dream where I drowned inside of a milkshake. So yeah, that's why I'm awake."

"I was sleeping earlier too. I don't remember why I woke up though." Topher remarked. "Oh, Noah, I forgot to ask you something. Did you ever ask one of the girls to join us?"

"Oh yeah, I asked Sammy. Her response was... A bit mixed." Noah answered. "She just rambled for a bit and then told me she'd think about it. Which I'm thinking means no."

"I don't know. When I was with her last season she wasn't too good at communicating." Topher said.

"Well maybe you should ask her next time." Noah suggested. "You've known her for longer."

"Meh, I wasn't paying attention too much last time I was on this island." Topher remarked. "My main goal was to replace Chris... It didn't go to well. But I talked to the others a few times. And I got trapped underground with this tall Australian chick for like, forever."

"What the hell happened to this show since I was gone?" Noah said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I'm starting to get used to Topher." Noah admitted. "Which might not be a good thing now that I think about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the girls tent Sammy, Dawn, and Sadie were in a circle talking.

"What time is it?" Sammy asked.

"Probably like, two thirty in the morning." Sadie guessed. "I got some sleep after I dropped out though so I'm okay."

"I was asleep for about two minutes before Dawn came in and woke me up." Sammy said. "No offence, Dawn."

"I didn't find any to begin with." Dawn replied.

"So what was the rest of the challenge like?" Sadie asked.

"Quiet, dark, and sleepy." Sammy answered. "So overall a lot like the rest."

"Oh yeah, I guess that does make sense." Sadie said.

"Hey guys, wanna hear about something weird?" Sammy asked.

"What exactly is it?" Dawn asked.

"During the challenge Noah asked me if I wanted to be part of his alliance with Topher." Sammy explained.

"Did you say yes?" Sadie asked.

"Uh, I kind of just stuttered for a bit. I think he got the message though." Sammy answered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"Hmmm... That alliance of theirs is getting more suspect." Dawn remarked. "But I am not worried about them. Me, Sadie, and Sammy still have them outnumbered so they can't get either of us eliminated."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Beavers camp it was completely silent in the dark. Chris and Chef drove up outside the camp in their jeep and honked the horn.

"Hey! Just in case you forgot, you've got an elimination ceremony to attend!" Chris shouted at the contestants inside their tents.

The tired looking members of the Beavers came running out of their tents and all slammed into each other.

"Just wanted to give you a warning in advance." Chris said. "That way you can have a little bit of time to decide who you want to vote out for sure."

"How considerate of you." Ella praised Chris. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you to your own devices for now. But the elimination ceremony is in one hour." Chris announced. "So do whatever 'til then. Bye, bye."

"Later!" Chef laughed before he and Chris drove off in their jeep.

"Well, now what do we do?" Dakota asked.

"I guess we just hang around until it's time for the elimination ceremony." Tyler replied.

Eva tapped on Brick's shoulder.

"Come with me." Eva told him.

"Why exactly?" Brick asked.

"Just do it." Eva replied.

"Okay." Brick agreed.

Brick and Eva walked over behind one of the tents.

"So you said you liked me as a person, right?" Eva asked.

"It's more that I admire your competitive spirit." Brick clarified. "But yes."

"Then tonight, you're gonna help me get rid of Beardo." Eva told him.

"Why? Beardo's a nice guy." Brick pointed out. "I'd never do something like that."

"If you wanna survive in real life you can't be nice to everyone." Eva said. "Sometimes you gotta cut off the weak link."

"Uh... Okay..." Brick trailed off. "I gotta go now... I'll think about what you said... Bye."

Brick quickly walked away from Eva.

"What were you talking about?" A female voice from behind Eva asked.

She quickly turned around and saw Ella standing near her.

"Gah! How long have you been there?" Eva asked.

"I was just pacing around the camp and I saw you talking to Brick." Ella answered.

"Why were you pacing?" Eva asked.

"I'm having so much trouble deciding who to vote for." Ella explained. "I love all of you and it just pains me to know that one of you will be leaving. I'd just feel so bad if I had to vote someone I like out."

"Hmm... How about you come up with a way where the vote isn't personal." Eva suggested.

"Like how?" Ella asked.

"How about you vote alphabetically." Eva said.

"Oh, I get it. Whoever's name is closest to the start of the alphabet is the one I vote for." Ella figured out. "Thank you so much."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Ha, thanks Ella, there's another vote for someone I don't like whose name starts with a "B". This was easy." Eva remarked. "There's no way this'll go badly for me."

* * *

The camera cut to Dakota and Beardo talking inside one of the tents.

"So I'm confused, why did we end up losing?" Dakota asked.

"I was tired and I wanted to leave the challenge to get those sleeping bags Chris was offering. But Eva wouldn't let me. So we had an argument and then after a few minutes we both ended storming off." Beardo explained.

"Oh, wow, I guess I missed a lot when I fell asleep." Dakota remarked.

Tyler entered the tent through the opening.

"Hey there Beardo. What's Dakota doing here?" Tyler asked. "I thought this was the guys tent."

"It's cool, she's with me." Beardo explained.

"Oh, got it." Tyler said as he sat down. "So, we all finally lost."

"Yeah, it's weird since our team's never really been in last place before now." Dakota remarked. "At least I know who vote for."

"Same." Beardo replied.

"I'm still not sure." Tyler admitted. "I've got a lot of reasons to not like Eva. But Ella convinced me to let her stay this morning. I'm kinda scared about this elimination ceremony."

"I don't think you have to worry." Dakota said. "You haven't really painted a target on yourself."

"That's true." Tyler remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Eva's the only person on this team I'd say I don't like." Tyler remarked. "But since I don't wanna vote for her I'm not sure who to vote for instead."

* * *

The camera cut to later with all the sleepy looking members of the Beavers sitting around the camp fire with Chris ready for the elimination.

"Sorry for keeping you all up this late." Chris insincerely apologized.

"No you're not." Brick pointed out.

"That's true. I was just trying to see if you'd buy it." Chris replied. "Anyway, all six of you, one by one please head to the voting confessional and cross out the portrait of who you want gone, now."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ella)**

Ella held up a picture of Beardo with a smiling face drawn on it.

"I'm very sorry about this." Ella apologized. "However "B" is the second letter of the alphabet and "E" is the fifth. Which means if I'm going alphabetically I'd have to vote for you instead of Brick. Again, very sorry. Nothing personal here. I hope nobody else votes for you, Beardo."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva lifted a photo of Beardo with his faced drawn over with red marker up to the camera.

"All those noises you make are _not_ that entertaining." Eva flatly said. "I hope you understand that."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Beardo)**

Beardo held a photograph of Eva with an X over her face to the camera.

"Duh, I'm votin' for Eva." Beardo said. "She's got issues man. Crazy issues."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dakota)**

Dakota held up a photo of Eva with her face drawn over.

"In some high school movies the one nice popular kid teams up with the weird kid to take down the mean jock." Dakota began. "In this case, Eva, you're the mean jock. And me and Beardo are taking you down."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Brick)**

Brick sat in the confessional with two pictures lying on his lap. Both of which had the image on them obscured from the camera.

"Who do I choose? Should I listen to Eva? No, she has a unibrow. All people with unibrows are evil. Wait, what am I talking about?" Brick rambled. "Gah! Focus and pick one!"

He closed his eyes and crossed off one of the obscured photos at random.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Tyler)**

Tyler showed a photograph of Ella with an X drawn over it to the camera.

"Real sorry about this Ella." Tyler apologized. "I just couldn't think of anyone to vote for. I hope this get you kicked of though. You seem pretty cool."

* * *

The camera cut to after the votes with Chris holding a platter of marshmallows.

"I have read over the votes." Chris announced. "Brick, Dakota, and Tyler. You three are safe."

Chris tossed the three of them their marshmallows.

"Ella, Beardo, Eva. One of you is going to leave." Chris continued. "... But it won't be Ella."

He threw the second to last marshmallow to her.

"Of course, only one of you will get this next delicious fluffy marshmallow." Chris went on. "And the one that will be receiving it is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Eva!"

"Yes! I knew it!" Eva cheered as she caught the marshmallow Chris threw to her.

Beardo imitated the sound of a deflating balloon.

"Sorry Beardo." Dakota said to her friend.

"Meh, at least I wasn't the first to go again." Beardo replied.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you." Ella mourned.

"You did the right thing, Brick." Eva whispered to Brick.

"I guess so..." Brick muttered.

The camera cut to Beardo sitting in the Slingshot of Shame being held back by Chef.

"So Beardo, any last words?" Chris asked.

"I'm a man of very few words." Beardo said. "But I-"

"Okay, I'm bored. Chef, fire away!" Chris cut him off.

"Wait, I'm not done." Beardo objected.

"Sorry pal, orders are orders." Chef replied.

Chef let go of Beardo and fired him off into the distance.

"Can the Beavers recover from their first loss of the season?" Chris asked as he turned to the camera. "And will Eva not be as lucky next time? I can't tell you, I'm not some sort of psychic. But stick around to find out, on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Beardo - Eva

Brick - Beardo

Dakota - Eva

Ella - Beardo

Eva - Beardo

Tyler - Ella

 **Results:**

Beardo - 3 votes

Eva - 2 votes

Ella - 1 vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

* * *

 **And the Beavers winning streak has come to a close. I was never quite sure where I wanted to eliminate Beardo. I didn't want him to go far since there wasn't too much to his character but I didn't want him to go early because I wanted to give him some character development. So when I finally found a spot that seemed good I chose it. Beardo was eliminated simply because this seemed like the right spot. And I think I was able to give him enough character development with his friendship with Dakota and his rivalry with Eva. I'm worried I didn't give him enough screen time but I think I did well.**

 **I hope it wasn't too lazy of a choice to do a repeat of an old challenge. I am planning on doing a few other repeats of previous challenges. By the way the idea of redoing the Awake-A-Thon was suggested by GirlPower54. I just wanted to give credit. I think the challenge turned out pretty good. It was less action based so I had a chance for more character interaction. By the way, the next chapter will be the first of the Aftermath-like chapters I'll be having. So you now have that to anticipate. Once more, please leave a review if you feel like it. I don't want to sound too pushy by asking you to review at the end of every chapter but some of your feedback helps me with my writing. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	6. Aftermath I: The First Four

**It's time for the first Aftermath chapter. Are you ready? Writing this chapter sure was interesting. I originally had planned on doing the variety show type thing from canon but I decided I wanted to change it up a bit. You'll see in a moment. I apologize in advance for this chapter being much shorter than the rest. It was hard for me to make an entire chapter relying on so few characters and not really having the typical setup of them having to compete in a challenge. But hopefully this chapter is still good. Anyway, enjoy the rest of this chapter.**

* * *

The camera panned down from the bright clear sky down to something different than the usual island. It was a large white mansion-like building with a small flight of stairs leading up to it. Outside of it where several palm trees. A black car pulled up in front of the building. The door to the car opened up and a familiar looking blonde woman in a red dress stepped out of it.

"Hello there, I'm Blaineley O'Halloran, ex-host of the Puppy Bachelorette and Celebrity Manhunt. Did you miss me?" Blaineley introduced herself. "After having some... Less than favourable, experiences with this program I've been taking a slight break from the limelight."

The scene changed to Blaineley sitting on a bar stool and sipping on a smoothie somewhere inside the building.

"You'd think breaking every bone in your body after being pushed out of a plane and being harassed by a bear would keep me away from this show forever. And it did for a while. But then, they made me a great offer." Blaineley began. "... Lots, and lots of money. So now, I'm back as the host of this seasons Aftermath."

She got up from her stool and began to walk around the area.

"This resort is where all our eliminated contestants stay." Blaineley explained as she walked. "Our lovely Slingshot of Shame launches them into the pool where they are then escorted to their room by our staff. Now, you may think shooting people into a swimming pool with a slingshot is dangerous... And it is. But this program has pushed people out of planes and let actual criminals on the show so I don't question what they do."

The camera cut to Blaineley now in a swimming pool sitting on a blue inflated chair in her swim wear.

"And of course, since this is the Aftermath guess what we're going to do? That's right, interview our ex-competitors." Blaineley explained. "So stick around because this is... Total. Drama. Aftermath!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

After the theme, the camera faded in to Katie sitting by the edge of the pool all alone.

"First up, let's talk to the first person eliminated from this season: Katie." Blaineley narrated. "She was absolutely devastated when she found out that she wouldn't be on the same team as her best friend. Let's see if she took being eliminated any better."

Blaineley walked up to Katie and sat down next to her.

"Hello Katie." Blaineley greeted. "How are you?"

"What are you doing and why are you here?" Katie asked.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be interviewing you. Didn't you get the memo?" Blaineley replied.

"Maybe, I have a short attention span sometimes." Katie admitted.

"Well whatever, the point is, I'm interviewing you now." Blaineley explained.

"Oh... All right." Katie said.

"So Katie, how does it feel being the very first person voted off this season?" Blaineley asked as she shoved a microphone into Katie's face.

"Uh... I don't know." Katie replied. "I guess it kinda sucks. I mostly miss Sadie. She would've loved it at a resort. We have a frozen yogurt machine in the dining room."

"You miss your friend, hmm? Interesting." Blaineley remarked.

"Do you know if she misses me?" Katie asked. "Is she getting by okay on the island?"

"Hey, I'm not the host, Chris is." Blaineley replied. "But my sources on the island, the interns, have informed me that Sadie is... A little below average."

"What does that mean? I need answers." Katie demanded.

"Well, she definitely misses you and she spends a lot of time talking about you and crying." Blaineley answered.

"That sounds about right. The first thing I did when I got here was go to my room and listen to sad music while crying." Katie said.

"Huh... Sounds about right for you." Blaineley remarked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked. "I got over it... Now I sort of just sit around and don't talk to anyone."

"Pfft, I don't need to explain myself." Blaineley said.

"You know, what I don't understand is why my team voted me off." Katie remarked. "I was probably the nicest person on the team. I mean, I did talk about wanting to be with Sadie a lot. But my team seemed like it was mostly nice people."

"Well, Amy just hates people in general, and Staci didn't like the fact that you didn't believe her stories. Also, you hurt your foot so that might've had something to do with it." Blaineley said.

"Oh, come on, I didn't even hurt my foot that badly. It was like, a really bad bruise at the worst." Katie defended.

"Hey, they already eliminated you so there's nothing you can do about it." Blaineley remarked. "Now, if you excuse me I have another interview to conduct."

"Wait, that's it? Wasn't this interview a little short?" Katie pointed out.

"Ha, like I actually want to hear what you people have to say." Blaineley replied. "I'm only here 'cause of the money. And we have reached the minimum length that this interview needs to be. Now, if you excuse me I need to fill out three more interviews. Take up any grievances with someone who actually cares."

"Oh... I guess I'll just go back to being sad by myself." Katie said.

"That's nice." Blaineley apathetically remarked as she stood up and walked away.

"She's kind of a jerk." Katie observed as she looked into the camera. "Sadie's lucky she doesn't have to deal with her."

The camera cut over to Blaineley walking through the halls inside the resort.

"Our next eliminated contestant is Sam." Blaineley told the camera. "He was eliminated after Topher told a bit too much about his alliance to him. Let's see how he's doing right now."

Blaineley stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked on it.

"One second! I'm about to finish this level!" Sam shouted from inside.

"Okay, I'm just here to conduct an interview and it isn't polite to keep me waiting." Blaineley informed him.

"All right, I'm on my way." Sam told her from in his room.

The door opened and revealed Sam inside.

"Hey there." Sam greeted Blaineley. "How's it going? I didn't know there would be an interview today."

"Ugh, Katie said the exact same thing. What is wrong with people around here?" Blaineley grumbled. "Anyway, can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Sam replied.

Blaineley entered Sam's room.

"So is there anywhere for me to sit?" Blaineley asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Sam said as he grabbed two chairs and set them up.

The two of them sat down.

"So tell me Sam, how does it feel knowing that you have once again failed to make it past the merge?" Blaineley asked as she held a microphone up to him.

"Uh, I never really planned on winning anything so it doesn't really bother me." Sam remarked.

"And what do you feel your girlfriend Dakota's chances are in this game are?" Blaineley asked.

"Heh, she's been doing pretty well for herself so far." Sam answered. "I think she can do pretty well. It's too bad I didn't get to compete with her that much."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's great." Blaineley said, clearly not really caring.

"Hey, there's one thing I'm confused about. How exactly was I eliminated?" Sam asked.

"Topher and Noah just got lucky. The rest of your team was a stupid disorganized mess." Blaineley responded. "Whoops, sorry. I'm supposed to be unbiased. Oh, another question, what do you think about the others here at this resort?"

"I dunno. Some of them seem a little weird." Sam replied. "Katie and the one with the crazy hair don't seem to wanna talk much. Uh, Rodney's a bit weird... I don't really know what else to say."

"Whatever, this interview is over now. I need to go find Rodney." Blaineley told him.

"Huh, that was pretty quick." Sam pointed out.

"I don't care about my job. As long as I get paid I'm fine." Blaineley replied. "That interview was long enough anyway."

Blaineley turned to the camera.

"Hey, none of this stuff I'm saying right now is gonna make the final cut, right?" Blaineley asked whoever was behind the camera.

"Um... Of course." The man behind the camera suspiciously answered.

"Good." Blaineley said.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Sam waved at the camera.

"All right, let's go find Rodney now." Blaineley told the cameraman.

The camera cut to Blaineley out by the pool behind the resort.

"Okay, where is he?" Blaineley wondered out loud. "This place can't be that big."

Blaineley turned her head and saw Rodney sitting at a table near the pool.

"Ah, there we go." Blaineley said.

She walked over to the table and sat down in front of him.

"Gah! Who are you?" Rodney asked.

"I'm here to interview you." Blaineley answered. "How come nobody got the E-Mails that were sent out? I saw a computer in Sam's room."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But I wasn't asking why you were here." Rodney clarified. "I was asking who you are. I don't really recognize you."

"Uh, excuse me? I am ten _million_ times more famous than you will ever be." Blaineley told Rodney. "I have hosted several important reality television programs and have starred in multiple Golden Globe nominated shows and movies. Blaineley O'Halloran, does that name ring a bell?"

Rodney shook his head no.

"Fine, whatever, I'm here to do my interview." Blaineley bitterly said. "So how do you feel about being eliminated?"

"Uh, I wasn't really expecting Amy's plain to get rid of B to work." Rodney admitted. "But I didn't wanna say anything to make her upset."

"So you just sat back and let yourself get eliminated. Talk about weak." Blaineley remarked.

"Hey, she was very good at making it sound like she knew what she was doing." Rodney defended.

"Or maybe you're just gullible." Blaineley said.

"Hey! I am not." Rodney replied.

"So tell me, has your obsession with girls carried over to here?" Blaineley asked.

"Obsession? What obsession?" Rodney questioned. "I mean, Katie's been giving me some romantic looks lately. Does that count?"

"Ugh, are you sure you didn't just imagine that?" Blaineley asked.

"Why would I imagine that?" Rodney replied.

"You know what, forget it, our interview is done." Blaineley decided as she stood up.

"Oh, all right." Rodney said. "That was kinda short."

"I'll tell you what I told the others: I don't care." Blaineley replied. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

The scene shifted the Blaineley walking through another hall inside the resort.

"Okay, I'm almost finished." Blaineley told herself. "I just gotta interview Beard-Face or whatever his name is then I can go back home."

"I'm pretty sure his name is Beardo." The cameraman corrected.

"You're paid to film things, not to tell me what to say." Blaineley said to him.

Blaineley kept walking until she entered the resort's dining room. In the very back of the dining room Beardo sat by himself as he ate a bowl of ice cream.

"Oh hey there." Beardo waved at Blaineley. "'Sup?"

Blaineley walked over to Beardo's table and sat down with him.

"Hello, you probably don't know why I'm here." Blaineley said.

"Nah, I got the E-Mail. I heard about the interview." Beardo replied.

"Oh thank god, finally, someone with some common sense." Blaineley sighed in relief. "So Beardo, how does it feel to be the most recent person voted off?"

"Uh... I don't know." Beardo responded. "I'm not... Good at talking."

"Socially awkward, eh. That reminds me of my high school years." Blaineley reminisced.

"Oh... I didn't know about that." Beardo said. "Uh... Sorry. I think."

"It's fine, now I'm rich and famous." Blaineley told him.

"All right." Beardo replied. "So... Do you got anything else to ask?"

"I do actually." Blaineley answered. "Do you feel that you succeeded in making new friends?"

"Well, there's Dakota." Beardo said. "Uh... Minus Eva, the rest of my team was actually pretty nice. Even Ella."

"You mean the nutty princess?" Blaineley asked.

"Yeah, her. Even with the weird way she dresses and her obsession with singing she seemed like a real nice girl." Beardo remarked.

"Here's a bombshell I'm about to drop on you. Ella actually was one of the ones to who voted for you." Blaineley revealed.

"Wait what, that doesn't make no sense." Beardo pointed out.

"She's voting in an alphabetical system now." Blaineley explained. "Can you believe that she'd just cast a vote without putting much thought into it."

"I see what you're doin'. You trying to get me to turn against her for cheap drama. Well that ain't gonna work." Beardo proclaimed.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Blaineley remarked. "Okay, I'm done."

"Wait, already?" Beardo asked.

"Yes, already. I quite frankly don't have the time to sit around with you idiots for any more than I have." Blaineley told him. "Goodbye."

"Hang on, where are you going?" Beardo asked.

"Psht, it's not my business to tell you." Blaineley replied as she stood up and walked away.

Beardo pointed at Blaineley as he left and imitated the sound of a cuckoo clock.

"I heard that!" Blaineley shouted from out of view.

The camera cut to Blaineley standing back out in front of the resort.

"So there you have it." Blaineley said. "That was-"

"You're not done." The person behind the camera interrupted.

"Uh, excuse me? I just interview all four of those snot nosed twerps. What more do you want out of me?" Blaineley asked.

"You were supposed to do some other stuff. I don't know what it is. I just heard about it." The cameraman explained.

"One moment please." Blaineley said.

She took out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey there, is there some stuff I might've forgotten about those interviews I'm doing today?" Blaineley asked the person on the other side of the phone. "... What stack of papers? What do you mean it's on my desk? I didn't even know I had a desk. We're in the digital age, who has time for that kind of thing? Get those papers to me right now. I don't care that you've got a date with your girlfriend in an hour. You're employed by me go get me those papers."

Blaineley hung up her phone and looked back into the camera.

"Uh, so, we might be delayed for a bit." Blaineley announced to the audience. "But don't worry... I'll think of something."

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" The cameraman asked.

"Shut up, I once had to entertain a live audience of at least a million people during a blackout." Blaineley replied. "I can handle this."

"Sure you can." The cameraman sarcastically said.

"Don't backtalk me. I will always be more famous than you are." Blaineley responded. "I hope you know that."

"At the end of the day, I still get paid." The cameraman said.

The scene changed to later in the day in the back of the resort by the pool. The four eliminated contestants were out and about. Katie was in the pool on top of a pink inflatable chair with Rodney swimming near her. By the edge of the pool Sam played on his Game Guy with Beardo watching over his shoulder. The camera focused itself on Katie and Rodney.

"So... Uh, Katie, I've noticed all those looks you've been giving me." Rodney told her.

"Wh-what looks?" Katie nervously asked. "We've barely talked to each other."

"Yeah, but I just have a feeling that it's destiny for us to be together." Rodney replied.

"I don't even know your last name. Or anything about you other than that we used to be on the same team and that you like to stare off into space." Katie pointed out.

"Hey, I only stare off into space when I see a pretty girl." Rodney said. "Which is actually pretty often now that you mention it."

"Uh, can you please go somewhere else?" Katie requested.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"Because I... Want to think about Sadie again." Katie answered.

"Oh, all right." Rodney replied. "Bye."

Rodney swam away from Katie.

"Phew, finally, I can be alone again." Katie sighed in relief.

The camera panned over to Beardo and Sam by the side of the pool.

"So what game are you playing?" Beardo asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's the newest Mario game." Sam answered.

"I never really got into those video games." Beardo admitted. "I'm more of a music kinda guy."

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Sam asked.

"Uh, I don't really feel like talking about it." Beardo replied. "I'm always worried about people judging my taste in music behind by back."

"Hey man, you shouldn't worry about that." Sam told him. "Usually, I'm not a very judgmental guy."

"Oh, that's good to know." Beardo said. "Uh, I mostly listen to old school hip hop. You like Run-D.M.C.?"

"I've heard of them." Sam replied. "That's about it."

"Why don't I have anything in common with the people I try and talk to?" Beardo commented.

Blaineley walked over to the pool holding a stack of papers in her arms.

"Hey kids, ignore me. I just need to look over these." Blaineley explained as she held up the papers.

"What are those?" Beardo asked.

"Yeah, and where did you get them?" Sam added.

"My assistant gave these to me and what they are... Is a good question." Blaineley replied. "I haven't read these yet. Just ignore me for a bit."

Blaineley sat down on one of the lawn chairs and began to look over the papers.

The camera panned back over to Sam and Beardo at the edge of the pool.

"She's kinda weird." Sam remarked.

Katie floated over to the two boys by the pool in her inflatable chair.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Blaineley." Beardo replied. "What's with her right now?"

"I feel like she has zero clue what she's doing." Katie commented.

"Yeah, that sounds accurate." Sam agreed.

"Shut up! I know exactly what I'm doing!" Blaineley noisily insisted from off camera.

"Hey, so why are you over here?" Sam asked Katie.

"Don't tell him, but I'm kinda trying to avoid Rodney." Katie quietly answered.

"What's with that guy? I haven't really talked to him." Beardo admitted.

"Rodney's... An interesting guy, to put it lightly." Katie replied. "I dunno, he's kinda like, creepy."

Rodney swam over to the other three eliminated contestant.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Rodney asked.

"Not you!" Beardo blurted out.

Katie and Sam both facepalmed and Beardo quickly placed his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, all right." Rodney replied, completely oblivious to Beardo's nervousness. "Hey so Katie, I know you aren't convinced but I am sure that us being together is our destiny."

"How, exactly?" Katie asked.

"Well, you're the only girl here, and we're also the only two Muskrats here." Rodney listed.

"We're the only Muskrats 'cause our team isn't that good and I'm not the only girl here." Katie replied. "There's that lady that cleans our rooms every week. Oh, and there's Blaineley."

"Yeah, but Blaineley's way too old for me." Rodney pointed out.

"What did you call me!?" Blaineley yelled from off camera. "I'll have you know I am only twenty nine!"

"Hey man, calm down." Sam told her.

"You were right about her being weird." Beardo said to Sam.

"I don't think she's weird. She's more... Apathetic to us." Katie commented.

"I like it when you use big words, Katie." Rodney interjected.

"Um, thanks?" Katie confusedly replied. "I'm just gonna... Float away now and think about Sadie again. Can someone give me a push?"

"You got it." Sam agreed.

Sam leaned over and pushed Katie's inflatable pink chair away.

"Thank you." Katie said as she floated away.

"You guys don't think she's trying to avoid me, do you?" Rodney asked. "I just don't see what I did wrong."

"Uh, I don't think she's trying to avoid you." Beardo lied.

"Yeah, she just... Wants time to herself." Sam added. "She was pretty close with her friend."

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking about." Rodney said. "She's kinda giving me mixed messages."

"Maybe you should actually try and talk to her instead of just starin' at her and giving vague compliments." Beardo suggested.

"Huh, that is a good idea." Rodney remarked. "Thanks guys, I'll go try and listen to her."

Rodney swam away from Beardo and Sam.

"Do you think he'll do well?" Sam asked.

Beardo shrugged.

"I only care about like, ten percent." Beardo admitted.

"Whatever, I need to get back to my game." Sam said as he looked down at his handheld console.

The camera panned out to the other side of the pool where Katie was relaxing on her inflatable chair.

"Ah, it's nice out here." Katie remarked.

Rodney came swimming over to Katie.

"Hi Katie." Rodney greeted.

"What do you want?" Katie asked. "Oh, sorry if that sounded rude."

"No, it's fine." Rodney replied. "Hey so, the beard guy gave me some advice. He told me that I should talk to you more and I think that's a good idea."

"Talk about what exactly?" Katie asked.

"Our relationship." Rodney explained. "Do you wanna break up with me? 'Cause I'm getting that message from you."

"Break up? What are you talking about?" Katie confusedly said.

"Aren't we dating?" Rodney asked.

"No. We were never together." Katie responded.

"We weren't!" Rodney exclaimed. "I didn't know that... Actually, I think you're the third girlfriend who's said that to me."

"That... That, doesn't surprise me." Katie admitted.

"So we're still friends, right?" Rodney asked.

"Uh, let's just call ourselves acquaintance." Katie told him.

"Oh, I can go with that." Rodney said.

The camera panned back over to Beardo and Sam by the edge of the pool.

"What are they saying?" Beardo asked.

"I dunno. I'm not a good lip reader." Sam replied. "Also, half the time I've been playing my game."

"Yeah, I noticed." Beardo remarked.

"Okay children!" Blaineley exclaimed from off screen.

The camera moved over to Blaineley sitting on the lawn chair.

"I have finished reading over these papers." Blaineley announced.

"What did they say?" Sam asked.

"Well, first, I'd like you all to gather around that way you can listen better." Blaineley instructed. "Also, this chair is _way_ too comfy for me to give up."

The camera flashed ahead in time to the four eliminated competitors gathered around Blaineley in her chair.

"I hope this is quick. I'm pretty sure my pool chair is starting to float away." Katie said.

"At least I get to dry off a bit." Rodney remarked.

"Nobody cares about you all." Blaineley said. "Okay, so according to the instructions I'm supposed to ask you four idiots to rate the remaining contestants on a scale of one to ten based on how you feel about them."

"Did the paper really call us idiots?" Sam asked.

"No, I added that." Blaineley admitted. "You know, to keep it interesting. Anyway, Katie, you were eliminated first so I'll ask you first. What do you think of Topher?"

"Uh, I didn't really get a chance to talk to him." Katie replied. "He looked pretty hot. Uh, I guess just as a person I'll give him a seven. That's mostly 'cause of how handsome he is."

"Sam, you were eliminated after her, what do you think?" Blaineley asked.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure he's part of the reason I got eliminated." Sam remarked. "But I think he was just cocky and he got really lucky. I dunno, he seemed kinda okay. Other than the whole alliance thing. I guess I'd give him a five."

"Rodney, what about you?" Blaineley asked.

"Um... I don't know." Rodney answered. "I didn't talk to him this time. He was on my team in my first season though."

"And what did you think of him then?" Blaineley asked.

"Well, he was kinda quiet but when he talked it was usually about Chris." Rodney recalled. "He was okay. I'd say he's about a six."

"All right." Blaineley said. "And finally Beardo, what's your take on Topher?"

"Never talked to him that much." Beardo admitted. "We weren't on the same team the first time around and I didn't talk to him this time. I'll just give 'em a five outta ten to be safe."

"All right, I will remember to write this down." Blaineley informed them. "Katie, the next contestant we're asking you about is Sadie. What do you-"

"Eleven!" Katie interrupted. "Sadie is an eleven out of ten."

Blaineley groaned and facepalmed.

"That's not an option." Blaineley grumpily pointed out.

"I don't care." Katie said.

"All right then..." Blaineley mumbled before she raised her voice once more. "The rest of you, what do you think of Sadie?"

"Heh, when you get past the crying she's actually okay." Sam jokingly remarked. "I'll give her a seven."

"If she's anything like Katie I like her." Rodney answered. "Eight out of ten."

"Well, since she's Katie's best friend and Katie seems nice, as a person, I'll give Sadie eight out of ten." Beardo said.

"Okay, what about Noah?" Blaineley continued to ask. "I want you to answer in the same order."

"Uh, I didn't spend much time with Noah this time." Katie remembered. "But I remember him being okay during the first season after we were both eliminated. His sarcasm was kinda annoying sometimes but he was all right. I'll give him a five."

"I'm also pretty sure he voted for me." Sam said. "But he seemed okay too. I'll also give him a five."

"And what about you Rodney? What do you think?" Blaineley asked.

Rodney stared off into space and didn't reply.

"Pay attention, Rodney!" Blaineley snapped at him.

"Hmm? What?" Rodney confusedly responded. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Okay, but what are your thoughts on Noah." Blaineley repeated.

"Dunno, never really met him." Rodney said. "Uh... I'll just give him a six just to be nice."

"I never talked to him either." Beardo admitted. "He looked all right. Seven out of ten I guess."

"Okay, the next contestant on the list you're supposed to judge is Dawn." Blaineley announced.

"She looked a bit weird." Katie commented. "But I saw her being nice to Sadie... I'll give her a nine."

"Dawn's a bit weird with her talking about auras or whatever." Sam remarked. "But I like her. Seven out of ten for Dawn."

"I never talked to her... But she looked pretty." Rodney said.

Blaineley rolled her eyes at him.

"Get to the point." Blaineley told him.

"Uh, I'll give her an eight." Rodney replied.

"I never really talked to her." Beardo remarked. "Sam makes her sound all right. I'll say what he said, seven."

"Okay, okay, we're going through these quickly." Blaineley commented.

She shuffled around the papers she had.

"All right, according to this I'm now supposed to be asking you about the last member of the Deer: Samey." Blaineley explained.

"She told me her name was Sammy." Sam corrected.

"Look, she's listed as Samey here and I frankly don't care what her name is." Blaineley said.

"Yeah, but she's kinda sensitive about it." Sam pointed out.

"Will you shut up?" Blaineley rudely asked.

"I'm just saying, it's real important to her." Sam continued. "She told me-"

He was cut off when Blaineley threw one of her shoes at him.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed as he ducked to avoid the shoe. "Isn't this a little unprofessional?"

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with him." Katie added.

"Shut up about me and talk about Samey!" Blaineley yelled.

"Uh, well, if she's the opposite of Amy I think I'd like her." Katie joked. "I'll give her an eight."

"What she said." Sam said. "Sammy's a real nice girl. She gets an eight in my book."

"Well, I like Amy, and Samey seemed pretty okay when I met her the first time." Rodney remembered. "I'll give her seven."

"Never met her." Beardo said. "But she sounds pretty cool. I'll give her a seven."

"Good, glad to see we're moving along." Blaineley remarked. "Okay, so now we're on to Katie and Rodney's old team: The Manic Muskrats. What do you all think of Staci?"

"Um... Okay, so like, I don't wanna sound mean... But she was annoying." Katie admitted. "She would never shut up and like, half the things she said were weird lies. I dunno, I'll give her a three out of ten. I don't wanna be too harsh."

"Same." Sam remarked. "I was on the same team as her back in my first season and she was... Yeah, she was _eccentric_. She was definitely voted off first during season four for a reason. I'll let her have a two."

"Uh... I didn't talk to her all that much." Rodney remembered. "But she probably voted for me. I wanna be nice so I'll give her a five."

"Never talked to her. She didn't look too bad though." Beardo said. "But if what Katie and Sam says is right... I dunno, I'll just say four."

"All right, let's keep going..." Blaineley mumbled to herself. "There aren't _too many_ left..."

"Hey, I only just realized this now... But why exactly do you want us to do this?" Katie asked. "You kinda just told us to do this and never explained it."

"Well, the reason is... I don't know." Blaineley admitted. "I really only skimmed these papers."

Blaineley thumbed through the papers for a few moments before she spoke up. "Aha! I found something!"

"What is it?" Rodney asked.

"Uh... Well, technically, I'm not actually supposed to tell you." Blaineley informed them. "At least, that's what the paper says."

"That's a bit of a letdown." Sam pointed out.

"Look, I do what I'm told." Blaineley replied. "Now, let's keep going. _Are we clear_?"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, you sound like you're getting angrier." Beardo pointed out.

"I'm getting angrier because you brats won't cooperate!" Blaineley barked before suddenly switching to a calm tone. "Okay, so what's your take on Amy?"

"You know, I try not to swear. But if I was ever to call someone the B word it'd be her." Katie remarked. "She was a total jerk to me when I was upset about Sadie and she was also super self centred. I don't think she said anything positive the entire time I was there. I give her a one."

"Yikes, tell us how you really feel." Blaineley sarcastically joked.

"Why are you smiling?" Beardo asked her.

"I love negativity." Blaineley explained. "Anyway, what do the rest of you think about her?"

"Uh, Sammy really didn't make her seem all that great." Sam remembered. "And with what Katie just said... I'd say she's a two."

"Y'know, I don't think she's _that_ bad." Rodney said. "I mean, sure, she's angry, she didn't think her strategy through, and she probably could be nicer to her sister... But I'll still give her a five."

"I never talked to her this time. But when I was on my first season I'm pretty sure I saw her usin' her sister as a human shield." Beardo remarked. "Which ain't cool. She gets a three."

"What about Zeke?" Blaineley asked. "What do you think about him?"

"He seemed a little... Sad, when I saw him before being eliminated." Katie recalled. "But for a guy who spent at least a year as a feral monster he was pretty nice. Six out of ten for him."

"Never met him." Sam said. "But when he was feral he tried to hit on Anne Maria from my first season. He's probably straightened himself out by now. I'll say six to be safe."

"Ezekiel was a nice guy." Rodney remarked. "I'll say he's a seven. Even if he probably voted me out."

"Yeah... I didn't meet him." Beardo said. "But... You guys make him sound okay. He gets a six."

"Okay, and now for the final member of the Muskrats: B. What do you think about him?" Blaineley asked.

"He didn't talk but he was nice to me at least." Katie remarked. "I didn't figure out too much about him but he was all right. He gets a six."

"I remember him on my team back on Revenge of the Island." Sam recalled. "He was a little weird with how he never talked. But whatever, he seemed okay. I don't know enough about him so I'll only give him a five."

"Uh, I don't really know what to say about Bev." Rodney admitted. "He probably voted for me though. I guess a four."

"Yeah, I don't really know him." Beardo said. "But he sounds all right. I'll give him a six."

"All right, we're down to the last five." Blaineley informed the eliminated contestants. "The first member of the Beavers we'll be discussing is Tyler."

"Oh hey, I remember him from my the first season." Katie commented. "He was nice. He was also a little clumsy. But I'd give him an eight."

"I wasn't on his team but Dawn went to talk to him and that princess during the blocks challenge. She seemed to like Tyler so he gets a seven." Sam rated.

"Uh, I know nothing about him." Rodney stated. "I'll just be neutral and say five."

"Tyler was a good guy. I mean, even if he didn't wanna vote out Eva he's still real nice." Beardo said. "Seven outta ten."

"Next, let's talk about the unofficial leader of the Beavers: Eva." Blaineley announced.

"Her?" Katie asked, sounding slightly disgusted. "Uh... I don't wanna sound like, annoying or anything... But she was a little mean when I was with her back in season one. She gets a two."

"Never talked to her... But she did look a little scary." Sam admitted. "I don't wanna judge by appearances. So I'll give her a four."

"Uh, I didn't talk to her either." Rodney said. "But she looked pretty. When I first saw her on the island I kinda had a crush on her. She gets seven."

"Hmm, surprising." Blaineley mumbled.

"Well, I kinda hate Eva. Mostly 'cause she got me voted off." Beardo shared. "And she bossed my team all around. Me and Dakota wanted to get rid of her for a reason. She only gets a one."

"Ooh, harsh." Blaineley remarked. "And what about Brick?"

"I didn't really talk to him." Katie said. "But he looks okay. He should probably shave part of his unibrow though. He gets a seven."

"Oh, I remember Brick from the first time I was on the show." Sam remembered. "He was probably the nicest guy on my team. Yeah, he gets a nine."

"He looked kinda funny." Rodney commented. "But the others make him sound okay. Seven out of ten."

"I like Brick a lot." Beardo said. "He seemed real loyal to us as a team."

"I'm pretty sure he voted for you." Blaineley told him.

"Meh, nobody's perfect." Beardo replied. "He gets seven outta ten."

"All right now, we're down to two more contestants I need you to rate." Blaineley announced. "So, what do you think of Dakota?"

"Uh, I didn't really talk to her." Katie said. "But she like, dressed really good. So she gets six."

"I love Dakota." Sam remarked.

"Is it because she's your girlfriend?" Blaineley dryly asked.

"No. I mean, of course that's part of it." Sam replied. "But she's actually real nice. Even when she was a giant orange mutant who could barely talk she was awesome. I'll give her a ten."

"She looked pretty..." Rodney trailed off.

"Dude, I'm dating her." Sam pointed out.

"Oh... Uh, whoopsie." Rodney replied. "Anyway, she gets an eight."

"She's a real cool chick." Beardo said. "Me and her made a great team. She gets a ten."

"Hmm, pretty high." Blaineley mumbled. "Okay, and now, for the final remaining contestant: Ella. What's your take on the all loving princess?"

"Uh... Well she looked _interesting_." Katie commented. "In a good way... I'll just say five. I don't know enough about her."

"What she said." Sam agreed. "Ella looks really weird. What kinda of teenager is still dressing up like that?"

"Says the man who still plays video games." Blaineley quipped.

"Hey, that's different." Sam insisted. "I'll give her a six. 'Cause there are definitely weirder people around."

"I remember Ella from when I was on Pahkitew Island." Rodney said. "She wasn't on my team though. But she liked to sing a lot and she was pretty... Oh, anyway, she gets a seven."

"Hmm, I don't really know what to say about Ella." Beardo admitted. "She acts like a little kid... In a good way. Kinda. I guess it was a little weird. She's way too nice for me to say anything bad about. She's a seven for sure."

"Yes! We're done!" Blaineley announced. "I can finally go home."

Blaineley stood up.

"So wait, are we done?" Katie asked.

"Hell yes. I am not staying at this freak show for any longer." Blaineley told them.

"But wait, what are you gonna do with all this stuff we said?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you didn't just waste our time, did you?" Beardo added.

"Oh you'll see." Blaineley replied.

Blaineley began to laugh maniacally before that turned into regular laughter and that just became her violently coughing.

"Uh... Should we help her?" Rodney asked.

Beardo shrugged.

"I'm fine... Just swallowed a bug..." Blaineley mumbled. "Anyway, get back to whatever teenagers do these days. Listen to your rock music or whatever."

The camera cut to Blaineley outside of the resort.

"And there you have it. We learned what our ex-competitors have been doing and we saw what they thought of the current contestants." Blaineley recapped. "The Aftermath is over but the show goes on. The main show will be back shortly. So stick around for, Total. Drama. Losers!"

After a small pause Blaineley spoke again. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, I think so." The person behind the camera replied.

"Thank god." Blaineley said. "I'm going home now."

Blaineley walked off camera.

* * *

 **Like I said at the start, this was a lot shorter than the rest. Not a whole lot happened but hopefully some of the humour was funny enough to keep you entertained. It was really hard working with only five characters and I hope I was able to make it work. By the way, the ratings Katie, Sam, Beardo, and Rodney gave the remaining contestants will come into play in the next chapter. I can't tell you how yet so you'll just have to guess. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little shorter or if you felt underwhelmed by it. I didn't have all that much to work with. But don't worry, I'm gonna try and make the challenge in the next chapter real interesting. Anyway, review to let me know what you think.**


	7. Painted Love

**As soon as I came up with the title for this chapter I had Tainted Love by Soft Cell playing on a constant loop in my head for like, two days. Luckily, it's gone now. Anyway, enough of that. I have now followed up my shortest chapter with my longest. That was not my intention. Hopefully, the next chapter will just be a nice medium length. Anyway, I done with the opening note. You can read and I'll tell you more in the closing note.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Losers. We had a throwback to season one the only way I know how. Sleep deprivation!" Footage of the three teams attempting to stay awake played. "Yep, the Awaka-A-Thon was back with a vengeance. Thanks to Staci and Amy dropping out early B and Ezekiel had some bonding time." The clips changed to Ezekiel talking to B. "Their team even got first place for once. On the Deer, Noah and Topher were desperate for a third member. But for slightly different reasons. Noah asked Samey... She didn't respond too well." Clips of Noah trying to get Sammy to try and join his alliance were shown. "And lastly the Beavers lost their very first challenge." Eva and Beardo storming off from the challenge. "Thanks to Eva intimidating Brick, her exploiting Ella's gullibility, and Ella talking Tyler into giving Eva a chance Dakota and Beardo's attempts at taking down their unofficial leader were thwarted. So it was bye, bye, Beardo." The clip changed over to Beardo being fired out of the Slingshot of Shame by Chef.

The camera cut to Chris standing by the edge of the cliff somewhere on the island.

"Get ready. 'Cause today things are about to get twisted." Chris continued before laughing to himself. "Trust me, that'll make sense eventually. Stay tuned to see what I mean here on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in at the Muskrats camp. It was quiet and nobody was outside. The camera zoomed into the girls tent where Staci sat up and chatted away with Amy who was lying on the ground inside of the sleeping bag she had taken.

"And that's how my great, great, great, great, aunt Gretchen invented jazz music." Staci rambled. "Hey by the way, can I have that sleeping bag back yet?"

"You're going to die alone, Staci. I hope you know that." Amy replied.

"Okay well, that doesn't answer my question." Staci pointed out. "Also, I won't die alone. I've got my cat."

"That just makes it sadder." Amy said. "You'll die as a crazy old cat lady."

"You know what, screw you." Staci told her.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked.

"I've never liked you, y'know." Staci replied. "I only voted for Rodney 'cause you saved me from falling in the maze."

"Yeah, well I never liked you because you're a stupid little punk who never tells the truth." Amy responded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"I figure, if I'm gonna be the next one to go if my team loses. I might as well go out fighting." Amy said. "Beverly, Zeke, and Staci hate me and I hate them... But they also outnumber me three to one."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"Why does everyone say I lie?" Staci asked. "I mean sure the stuff I say is out there but... Aw man, I had a point to this."

* * *

The two girls exited their tent and went outside. Ezekiel and B were out there by this point and eating some fried chicken they won in the previous challenge.

"Oh hey there, eh." Ezekiel greeted.

B waved at them.

"Mmm, I love leftovers." Staci remarked as she went over to them.

"Are there any boneless pieces in there?" Amy asked.

B nodded and took one out of the bag.

"Great." Amy said as she took it from him. "Now, if you excuse me I need to go on a jog."

"Why?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, I gotta keep my great figure somehow." Amy explained. "Not that you three would know anything about proper fitness. Bye now."

Amy walked off into the woods.

"So we all know that she's looking for the invincibility thing, right?" Ezekiel asked.

B nodded.

"Oh yeah, I thought that was obvious." Staci replied.

"She's really not that smart, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Not really." Staci said. "Hey, so have you guys caught up on sleep? 'Cause if not my uncle Jason showed me a trick that-"

"We're good." Ezekiel cut her off.

B quickly nodded in agreement.

"Oh... All right." Staci replied. "So whadda you wanna talk about?"

"Uh, I think I'll just go back to my tent." Ezekiel decided.

"Actually, that's a good idea. Now that Aim's gone I can get my sleeping bag back." Staci realized.

"Do you guys think we should throw the challenge just to get rid of her?" Ezekiel asked.

B shook his head no.

"No way, I wanna be able to eat." Staci said. "After this chicken I'm not gonna be able to go back to berries. Besides, you kinda get used to her... Sorta... Not really."

The camera cut to the Beavers camp site. All the team members were outside their tents by this point.

"Okay team, we're going to recover from the embarrassing defeat of the last challenge." Eva announced to her team. "Now, I know my leadership is a bit _controversial_. But I think we can get through this."

"What's for breakfast?" Ella asked.

"I'm gonna go out and get some right now." Eva answered. "Anyone wanna come?"

"Totally." Tyler replied.

"Wait, really?" Eva asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Tyler said. "I like to help."

"Oh... All right." Eva replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I'm really gonna give this "Give Eva a chance" thing my all." Tyler explained. "Despite her many, many, many, _many,_ faults, I think this can work out in the end."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I'm real surprised Tyler actually wanted to go out for breakfast with me." Eva remarked. "I had to intimidate Brick into going out with me last time."

* * *

The scene changed to later at the Beavers camp where Tyler and Eva had left. Brick and Ella were talking over by the fire and Dakota was off by herself. The camera moved over to the fire with Ella and Brick.

"I feel bad about Beardo." Ella admitted. "I didn't wanna vote for him. But voting alphabetically was the best choice for me."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty nice." Brick agreed. "I mean, he was weird... But still nice."

"I didn't want anybody to be eliminated." Ella said. "I feel so bad."

"If it makes you feel any better, I voted at random too." Brick told her. "Eva kinda threatened me into voting Beardo though. I was pretty torn. So that's why I just crossed one off at random."

"I hope we see him soon." Ella said.

"You'd have to be eliminated for that to work, ma'am." Brick pointed out.

"Oh... Never mind." Ella replied. "Hey, should we cheer up Dakota?"

Brick looked over at Dakota by herself.

"Probably." Brick agreed. "She was pretty close to Beardo."

They both got up and walked over to Dakota.

"Hey guys." Dakota semi-enthusiastically greeted. "What are you doing?"

"We noticed you were by yourself." Ella explained. "We're here to cheer you up."

"Oh, that's nice." Dakota replied. "I guess I'm just feeling a little down since Beardo's gone. I mean, first Sam and now him. Can it get any worse?"

"You did spend a lot of time with him." Brick recalled.

"I know what will make things better!" Ella announced. "How about we dance?"

"Uh, no thanks." Dakota declined.

"It'll be fun." Ella insisted as she grabbed Dakota and pulled her too her feet.

"Okay, I guess I'm dancing now." Dakota said.

"Just let it happen, ma'am." Brick told her. "Ella's weird but she knows how to cheer someone up."

"Why thank you." Ella replied.

Meanwhile, the Deer were outside their tents at the camp site sitting around the fire pit.

"Man, that last challenge was hard." Noah remarked.

"I wouldn't know, I quit early." Topher replied.

"Yeah, we remember." Noah said.

"I bet Katie would've been good at that challenge." Sadie remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Sammy asked.

"I dunno. She's good at everything." Sadie explained.

"I have caught up on my much needed sleep." Dawn said.

"Uh, I need to get some more sleep. But I'm mostly caught up." Sammy remarked.

"Oh, Sammy, can I talk to you by yourself for a moment?" Topher asked.

"Huh? Yeah sure." Sammy agreed.

Topher and Sammy got up from the fire and walked away.

"Can he be any less subtle..." Noah mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Doesn't matter." Noah replied.

"All right then." Dawn said.

The camera cut to Topher and Sammy talking.

"Okay, so like, what's this about?" Sammy asked. "I already feel like I have an idea."

"Noah said he talked to you about joining our alliance." Topher explained. "He said you said you'd think about it. So, what do you say?"

"Uh... I- Well, I didn't really think about it that much." Sammy admitted. "I'm sorry I think I have to say no to this offer."

"Oh... All right. Now this is just awkward." Topher said. "So... Now what?"

"I'm gonna back to the others." Sammy answered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"My alliance with Topher is falling apart at the seams." Noah remarked. "He's going to be the next one to go if we lose again. And he's too dumb to notice."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"I'm totally on top of the game right now." Topher bragged. "So what if Sammy doesn't wanna join us. Me and Noah are tight. Million dollars here I come!"

* * *

Topher and Sammy had gathered around the fire with their team once again.

"So what did you two talk about?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Topher quickly replied.

"Topher, the jig is up." Noah said. "They kinda of already know about our alliance."

"It was kinda of always up." Sammy pointed out.

"I didn't notice." Sadie interjected.

"Yeah, but you spend ninety percent of your time talking about Katie." Noah reminded her.

"Oh, that's true." Sadie realized. "Man... She's great isn't she."

Noah rolled his eyes.

The camera cut to over on the Muskrats camp. Inside the boys tent Ezekiel and B were talking.

"So... Why don'cha talk?" Ezekiel asked. "Do you have some sort of lisp or stutter?"

B shrugged.

"Are you just shy? I'm pretty shy too, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

B once again shrugged.

"It's too bad our team has the least members, eh. I was really hoping we'd do well." Ezekiel admitted.

Suddenly, the tent unzipped from the outside and Staci entered.

"Hey there guys." Staci greeted. "What'cha doing?"

"Just talking, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Ooh, I love talking." Staci said.

B rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, so, do you know anything about strategy?" Ezekiel asked.

"My uncle Ricky won this one reality show one time." Staci answered. "I forgot how he did it though."

"Oh well." Ezekiel said. "Hey Staci, why do you always talk about your family, eh? It's a little weird."

B nodded in agreement.

"I come from a very accomplished family." Staci explained. "They're like super amazing, it's almost obligatory for me to talk about them."

Ezekiel and B shared a slightly confused look.

"What's the matter?" Staci asked.

"Nothing, eh." Ezekiel said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"You don't think Bev and Zeke don't like me, do you?" Staci asked. "That would be awful. They're like, the first real friends I've made on this show."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I don't know how to feel about Staci, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "She's real annoying but I just don't know how to tell her that without sounding rude."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and Eva were walking through the woods together.

"So what are we looking for?" Tyler asked.

"Food." Eva replied.

"Oh, okay." Tyler said.

"Hey, why didn't you vote for me?" Eva asked. "I figured you would've but there wasn't anything close to a tie at the last elimination."

"Ella told me I should give you another chance." Tyler explained.

"Ugh, Ella. I'd like her more if she just wasn't so "Sunshine and rainbows" every single minute of the day." Eva commented. "So basically, I'd like her if she was another person."

"Y'know, this is why people wanted you gone." Tyler remarked.

"Look, I know I don't come off as likeable. But if you gave me a chance I'd be a great leader." Eva said.

"That's what I wanna do." Tyler replied. "It's just-"

"Hold up." Eva interrupted. "I think I heard something."

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Be quiet." Eva instructed.

"Ugh, stupid tree." A female voice form out of view said.

"Follow me." Eva whispered to Tyler.

"Why are you whispering?" Tyler asked.

Eva didn't reply and simply grabbed Tyler by the wrist. The two of them followed the voice. Eventually, the two of them came across Amy attempting to climb up a tree.

"What's she doing?" Tyler asked.

"I'll ask." Eva replied.

"Okay. " Tyler said.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!" Eva shouted over to her.

"Uh, I could be asking you the same thing. Why are you out here?" Amy asked.

"I'm getting breakfast with Tyler." Eva explained. "Why the heck are you up in a tree? And where's the rest of your loser team?"

"Well, uh, I happen to be trying to find food as well." Amy answered.

"By looking in a birch tree." Eva dryly pointed out.

"I did not realize this." Amy said. "Hey, can one of you help me down? I think this tree bark is starting to cut up my hands."

"I'll catch you." Tyler offered as he walked over to the tree.

"Okay good. My hands are definitely bleeding now." Amy said.

She let go of the tree and fell towards Tyler.

"Ah! This was a mistake!" Tyler screamed as he covered his face in fear.

Amy landed on top of him, breaking her fall.

"Ugh, you were supposed to catch me." Amy complained.

"At least I made the landing less rough..." Tyler mumbled.

The two of them got off the ground.

"All right, now that you've wasted our time, we've got work to do." Eva declared.

"Ha, whatever, I can't wait to see your team lose again." Amy said.

"Isn't your team down to four members?" Tyler pointed out.

"Zip it!" Amy snapped.

"Whoa, sorry Samey." Tyler apologized.

"I'm Amy, idiot." Amy replied.

"Who cares, you look exactly the same." Eva said.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going back to my team." Amy mumbled as she walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Yeah, she was weird." Eva stated. "Luckily, I won't be dealing with her again any time soon."

* * *

The camera cut to the other Beavers talking back at the camp around the fire.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Ella." Dakota said. "Even if it was... Kinda forceful."

"You're welcome." Ella replied.

"Hey Brick, what's with you and Eva?" Dakota asked. "I heard her whisper something to you after Beardo was eliminated."

"Yeah, I told her that I liked her competitive spirit. Which I think she kinda interpreted as me wanting to work with her." Brick explained.

"We shouldn't be so harsh with her." Ella said. "Mean people always have a nice side to them. When I was here the first time. This one girl, Sugar, wasn't exactly kind to me. But I was nice to her instead of fighting."

"And did it work?" Brick asked.

"Uh, I don't quite know as I was abruptly disqualified from the game." Ella explained.

"Why'd that happen?" Dakota asked.

"Uh... Chris was not a fan of my musical tenancies." Ella answered.

"Well, you could've had it worse. He sent me into a radioactive mine." Dakota said.

"Oh my, that sounds bad." Ella remarked.

"I was't around for the entire thing but the end result was her being a giant monster." Brick informed her.

"Wow, that sounds horrible." Ella said.

"I got better though, obviously." Dakota added.

The camera changed to an up close shot of the island speakers.

"Hello campers!" Chris greeted over the speakers. "Meet me and Chef in the clearing for a very special surprise. You'll see what we mean in a moment."

The scene switched over to the Deer listening to Chris' message.

"Should we be worried about that?" Sammy asked. "That sounded really suspicious."

"Meh, he's always like that." Noah flatly replied.

The camera cut to later with the three teams arriving in the clearing where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! How are you on this fine day?" Chris asked.

"Hey, so what's this surprise you were talking about?" Brick asked.

"Eee! I can't wait to see what it is!" Topher squealed. "It's probably gonna be something awful. But in a good way."

"I will never be used to that." Noah remarked.

"Ah yes the surprise." Chris began. "From this point forward there are only two teams! The Muskrats are being dissolved and all of you are being shuffled up to create two teams of seven."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Haha, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Amy cheered as she pumped her fists in the air. "I can get away from my loser team that hates me. I'm turning over a new leaf... Crap, I hope I don't stuck with Samey."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I was actually really relieved to hear that the teams were being shuffled." Noah admitted. "It gets me a chance to be away from Topher and with Eva."

* * *

"How will you divide us up?" Dawn asked.

"Funny you should ask, between challenges the lovely Blaineley paid a visit over the resort our four eliminated contestants are staying at." Chris explained.

"Ooh! What did Katie say?" Sadie asked. "Does she miss me?"

"We don't have time to answer all your questions." Chris replied. "Anyway, while she was there, Blaineley asked the eliminated competitors to rate all of you on a scale of one to ten. We've added up the scores and the seven high scoring shall become one team and seven lowest will become another."

Chris turned to Chef and continued. "Chef, if you may, please read off the list."

"You got it boss." Chef replied as he took a piece of paper. "Ahem, with a grand total of thirty four points the most popular and highest scoring person here is... Dakota. Please come to my left."

"Oh, all right. I wasn't expecting this." Dakota admitted.

"Your boyfriend was there, of course he likes you." Eva pointed out.

"Whatever. At least I won't be seeing you again." Dakota said before she walked up to Chef's left.

"And our lowest placing contestant with only eleven points... Amy." Chef read from the paper.

Amy's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You look like a fish." Sammy giggled to herself.

"Shut the hell up Samey, you're not even on my team." Amy replied.

She walked over to Chef as she angrily mumbled to herself. "I don't even know why I'm surprised by this..."

"Next, our second most popular is Sadie, with thirty four points as well." Chef read. "I mean, technically, ya only got this high 'cause Katie gave you an eleven instead of a ten."

"Stick to what's on the paper, please." Chris said.

"Hey man, this stuff's real boring." Chef deafened.

"Uh, I'll just go over to Dakota now." Sadie told Chef as she walked to her.

"Whatever." Chef mumbled before looking back to his paper. "Our second member of the unpopular team is Staci, with a measly score of fourteen."

Staci frowned and slowly walked over to Amy.

"Hey, so Aim-" Staci began before Amy put her hand over her mouth.

"Not a word." Amy replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"I'm getting kinda sick of not being popular." Staci admitted. "I mean, I didn't notice it too bad when I was first on the show. But the more I'm here, I'm starting to realize some of these guys treat me like a bad joke. Especially Amy. And I think I've caught Bev giving me some weird sarcastic eye rolls... I'm sure I'm just imagining it."

* * *

"Our next member of the popular team, with thirty one votes, is Dawn!" Chef announced. "Get over here. You freaky little hippie."

"As you wish." Dawn replied before walking over to her new team.

"'Kay, the next member of our unpopular team is Eva, who is tied with Staci at fourteen points." Chef read.

"Typical." Eva muttered to herself before she strolled over to her team.

"Hi, I'm Staci, we're you're new team." Staci greeted.

"Don't touch me." Eva replied.

"Next for the popular team, it's a double feature. Brick and Samey, both tied a thirty, please join your team." Chef continued.

"Woohoo! I'm popular!" Sammy cheered.

"Thank you sir." Brick said.

The two of them walked over to their team.

"For the unpopular team we got another duo. Noah, Topher, you both got twenty two points." Chef read. "Please join your team."

"Phew, good thing we get to be on the same team. Right Noah?" Topher said.

"Yay." Noah flatly replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Crap... I was really hoping to get away form him." Noah said. "At least I get to be on Eva's team."

* * *

"Okay, next for the popular team, with twenty seven points, Tyler." Chef announced.

"Aw yeah! I get to be on the cool team!" Tyler cheered.

"Hey!" Eva exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Tyler apologized before walking over to his new team.

"And for the other team, Bev's gonna be joining them with twenty one points." Chef read.

B nodded and walked over to his team.

"Hey boss, there ain't anything about what to do with these last two on this paper." Chef told Chris.

"Glad you brought it up." Chris replied. "You see, both Ezekiel and Ella are tied at twenty five points from the competitors back at the resort. So it's actually up to me to decided which teams they go on."

"Ooh, what did you choose?" Ella questioned.

"Well, I tried to make the teams balanced and not let personal biases get in the way." Chris stated. "... I'm just kidding, I totally let that happen. Ella, you sound like Lesley Gore if she sucked helium. Go join the loser team."

"Thank you." Ella replied as she went over to her new team.

"So does this mean I'm on the other team, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's kinda of obvious." Chris pointed out.

"Oh, okay, eh." Ezekiel said as he walked over to his team.

"All right everyone!" Chris exclaimed as he turned to the new teams. "Those of you who are less popular are the brand new Berserk Beavers and those who were popular are the new Deranged Deer. I'll give you all a few minutes to talk among yourselves. Then, it's on to the challenge."

The camera focused on the new Beavers.

"Ugh, I hate those losers. They deserved to get eliminated." Amy angrily mumbled.

"Aw, you sound grumpy. What you need is a hug." Ella told her.

Ella went over to Amy and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug.

"Oh god... Please stop." Amy flatly requested. "I don't like being touched this much."

"Don't worry, it's good for you." Ella reassured.

Eva looked over at B and tried to strike up conversation. "So, you're B. What do you like to do."

B shrugged.

"He's pretty quiet." Staci interjected.

"Nobody asked you." Eva replied.

"Yeah, never talks." Staci said, ignoring the request. "You can talk to me though. Yah, my uncle actually invented TV dinners. It's actually an interesting st-"

"Shut up." Eva cut her off.

"Oh... Okay." Staci replied. "I'm only doing this because you terrify me."

The camera moved over to Topher talking to Noah.

"It's real good we get to be on the same team. I was real worried I'd be more popular than you." Topher said.

"How kind of you to say." Noah sarcastically replied.

"I know, I am great." Topher remarked, with the sound of arrogance in his voice.

The camera moved over to the new Deer.

"So, this is the new team." Dakota observed. "I think I like it."

"Well, most of the nice people are on this team." Sadie said.

"Hey, so who here's gonna our leader?" Sammy asked.

"Ooh! I can do it." Tyler volunteered. "I'd be an awesome team leader. My coach always tells me... Well, I forget what he tells me but I think he likes me."

"You sure?" Brick asked. "I'd be happy to do it."

"Weren't you a little clumsy, eh." Ezekiel pointed out to Tyler.

"Come on guys, I've gotten better." Tyler insisted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I love this team even better than the last one." Sammy enthused. "Not only am I away from my sister, but thanks to Chris' way of splitting up the teams, there's like, zero way I can dislike anybody. It's amazing."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"I personally would like to step up to the plate as team captain." Brick stated. "I didn't do it before because I was very afraid of what Eva would do to me. But Tyler seems pretty interesting in leading. Hmm... Maybe we could be co-captains..."

* * *

"Okay new teams! Enough talking." Chris announced. "Time for the challenge. Now, as you may remember we had a paintball battle in season one and a leechball battle in season five. And this time... We're having an all out paintball war."

Two interns carrying large sacks went over to each of the teams. They took out paintball guns from the bags and handed them out to the contestants.

"The only rule is don't get paint on you." Chris explained. "One last thing, much like in the maze challenge we're having two non-competing contestants come here to be your unofficial leaders. So without further ado... Meet Jasmine and Jo!"

Jo and Jasmine came walking over to the two teams.

"All right, which of these nobodies am I working with?" Jo asked.

"It's up for them to decide." Chris explained. "Since this season is about losers we'll let the unpopular team, AKA the Beavers, choose first."

"We should pick Jasmine." Topher decided.

"She's too tall. That'll make her easy to hit." Amy said.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not 'ere." Jasmine replied.

"I say we choose Jo. Brick said she reminds him of me which is good." Eva stated.

"Is that your final decision?" Chris asked.

"It seems like a safe bet." Noah replied.

"All right, time to show you losers how it's done." Jo proclaimed as she moved over to the team that chose her.

"Deranged Deer, as there is only one choice left, you get Jasmine." Chris told them.

"Yes!" Sammy cheered far too loudly before quickly covering her mouth.

"What was that about?" Sadie asked.

"Sorry, she's just like, my best friend ever." Sammy explained.

"She's her Katie." Dawn added.

"Oh, that makes sense." Sadie replied.

"I think we got lucky with Jasmine. She looks like a good leader." Brick remarked.

"Well, thanks." Jasmine said as she walked over to her new team. "Now c'mon, we've got a challenge to win."

"All right everybody, I'll give you all a few minutes to separate. But after that, it's an all out paint war." Chris explained. "Ready... Set... Go!"

The two teams ran off in different directions with their helpers.

"This ain't gonna end well. I can feel it." Chef commented.

"Good, the more painful, the better." Chris replied.

The camera cut to somewhere off in the forest with the Beavers all talking.

"So what's the plan?" Topher asked.

"My grandpa was in the army." Staci said. "And according to him-"

"Okay, I'm bored already." Topher cut her off.

"I'm your leader, so I decide what to do." Jo proclaimed. "Four of us go one way the other four go another. That way we cover more ground. Who wants to go with who?"

"I'll go with Noah, obviously." Topher said.

"And I think I'll have Eva join us." Noah decided.

"I don't mind this at all." Eva stated.

"Ooh! I'll join you guys, that way we're a quartet." Staci offered. "Incidentally, barbershop quartets were invented by my great, great-"

"You can be in our group if you don't finish that statement." Noah interrupted.

Staci nodded.

"All right, the rest of you, you're with me." Jo told the other three.

"Oh hooray, I love spending time with new people!" Ella cheered as she put an arm around B and the other one around Amy.

"Crap..." Amy mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"This new team is amazing." Ella said. "Although I miss some of my old teammates at least I've got Eva. But these new people look just great."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer were off in another part of the forest talking with each other.

"I hope these paint balls don't hurt anybody too bad." Dawn worried. "I would feel awful if that happened. I like to consider myself a pacifist."

"Me and Katie played paintball one time." Sadie shared. "Getting hit with these things does kinda hurt."

"Don't worry. Stick with me and we'll win this challenge." Jasmine told the team.

"What's the plan exactly?" Dakota asked. "I don't think we were ever clear on that."

"I was trying to come up with something on the way out here but I couldn't think of anything." Tyler remarked.

"Well, there are eight of us. If we all split up into four groups of two we can draw less attention to us." Jasmine suggested.

"Great thinking ma'am." Brick replied.

"Thank you." Jasmine said.

"So is that what we're doing?" Dawn asked. "If so, I do not have any problems with it."

"Oh, can I go off with you, Jasmine?" Sammy asked Jasmine.

"Uh, I don't really see any problems with it." Jasmine replied.

"Does anyone wanna be with me?" Sadie asked.

"Sure, why not." Dakota replied. "You look like you'd be fun."

"Hmm, I think I'll go with Dawn." Tyler decided.

"All right. Your aura seems like it belongs to someone I would like." Dawn commented.

"Um... Thank you?" Tyler confusedly replied.

"So... I guess that leaves you with me, eh." Ezekiel said to Brick.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you." Brick admitted. "You've been pretty quiet this whole time."

"It's fine." Ezekiel replied.

"All right, let's go!" Jasmine cheered.

The four groups went off in different directions.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I'm not too sure about my new team, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "B was the only person on the old team I really got to know. And now it feels kinda weird to be here. I just feel out of place, eh."

* * *

Meanwhile, the half of the Beavers being led by Jo was walking through the forest.

"Ugh, these shoes are pinching my feet." Amy complained.

"Can it. I will use this paintball gun if I have to." Jo threatened as she brandished her gun.

"Heh, duly noted." Amy nervously replied.

"Isn't it nice out here. I'm having so much fun." Ella happily remarked. "Aren't you having fun too?"

B nodded.

"We need to focus." Jo told her.

"Okay, my feet are really hurting." Amy continued to complain.

"What did I tell you about the gun?" Jo reminded her.

"Shutting up now." Amy quickly said.

Amy moved towards the back of the group where Ella already was.

"What a jerk." Amy mumbled.

"Aw, you look sad." Ella noticed.

"I swear to god, do not hug me again." Amy told her.

"Oh, sorry." Ella apologized. "Why don't you like being hugged though?"

"It feels really weird because I barely know you." Amy explained. "Also, I just don't like being hugged in general."

"Not even by your mom?" Ella asked.

"I'm not seven, Ella. I don't do that anymore." Amy replied.

"Oh, I suppose that's fair." Ella said.

The camera moved ahead to Jo and B.

"So Bev, what's the deal? Have you been like, started talking and junk since I last saw you?" Jo asked.

B shook his head no.

"Huh, nothing's really changed, has it?" Jo remarked. "I'm still a great athlete with a future in pro sports. And you still... I dunno, build stuff and don't talk. I was never on your team so I don't know."

B shrugged.

"So what do you think about those two?" Jo asked as she pointed over to Ella and Amy. "Paris Hilton over there is getting on my nerves real quick. And the way that princess dresses makes me think she might not be all right in the head. What do you think."

B once again just shrugged.

"Ugh, it's like talking to a brick wall with you, man." Jo remarked.

The camera cut to the other half of the Beavers off in another part of the forest.

"Hey, do any of you know how to get paint out of hair?" Topher asked. "I just wanna be safe."

"My uncle Bennie told me that you need to use buttermilk and molasses to get it out." Staci shared.

"Yeah... That does not sound like it will work." Noah remarked. "Either you're lying or your uncle's just a crazy person."

"Take that back!" Staci exclaimed. "I don't lie. Ever. I just come from a very interesting family."

"Whatever, nobody cares. Now can you please shut up?" Eva butted in.

"S-sorry." Staci quickly replied.

"Uh, so, I never got any confirmation about my hair." Topher pointed out.

"Topher, you're not going to get any paint in your hair." Noah told him.

"Yeah, but it _could_ happen." Topher said. "You see-"

He was cut off when he was hit in the chest with a paintball from off camera.

"Ah! Who did that!" Topher exclaimed.

"Sorry bro." A male voice apologized from inside a nearby bush.

"Tyler? Is that you?" Eva asked.

Dawn and Tyler stuck her heads out of a nearby bush.

"Hi." Dawn greeted them.

"Is this a good idea?" Tyler asked.

"You're dead, losers!" Eva exclaimed as she pulled out her gun.

"Eek!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ah! No it's not!" Tyler yelled.

The two of them ducked back into the bush and dodged the paintballs being fired at them by Eva.

"Come on, after them!" Eva ordered her team.

"But I can't run fast." Staci pointed out.

"Ugh, fine." Eva replied.

"Hey, so... Should I go now?" Topher asked his team.

"Yes Topher." Noah said. "You can go... Do whatever you do."

"Thanks." Topher replied as he got up. "Later. I need to go wash my shirt."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I was a little glad that Topher got hit back there." Noah admitted. "That way there could be less of his egotistical antics and more of me catching up with Eva."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and Dawn were running through the forest trying to make sure the Beavers weren't following them.

"Are we safe yet?" Tyler asked as he ran.

"I think so." Dawn replied as she began to slow down.

The two of them regained their normal walking pace.

"Hey, so what's that stuff you were talking about with the auras and whatnot?" Tyler asked.

"It's just something I'm interested in." Dawn explained. "It's quite interesting to observe actually."

"Huh, weird." Tyler remarked. "So what was season four like?"

"Well, I met lots of new people. Most of my friends back home are animals so that was nice." Dawn replied. "But this one person, Scott, he got me eliminated. I think he's the first person I've actually disliked."

"Interesting." Tyler remarked.

Tyler stepped on a large stick and snapped it in half causing a loud crunching noise.

"Ah! Who's there!" Tyler panicked.

He fired his gun off into the air in fear.

"Tyler, it's just a stick." Dawn pointed out.

"Oh... Phew." Tyler sighed in relief. "I thought those other guys caught up to us."

The paintball he fired came back down and hit Tyler in the head.

"Crap... Does that count as getting hit?" Tyler asked.

"I believe so." Dawn answered.

"Well... Later." Tyler said as he walked away.

"Have a nice day." Dawn cheerily waved at him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I am quite thankful for being on this team." Dawn admitted. "Not to sound rude, but I believe it is easier for work with these people."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I was really hoping to be the leader for this challenge." Tyler said. "Stupid stick... Whatever, I can still try again... I hope."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy and Jasmine were walking in the woods together.

"Do you see anything?" Sammy asked as they continued through the forest.

"Not yet." Jasmine responded. "So, hows life been treatin' you?"

"Uh, all right I guess." Sammy said. "Amy's been slightly more cruel than usual... I think she's a little miffed about the whole poison apple thing."

"Pfft, she had it coming." Jasmine joked.

"I guess so. On the bright side, I've actually gotten slightly popular at school since last season ended." Sammy told her. "Apparently, a lot of the people at my school like reality TV. I mean, my popularity is mostly restricted to cheerleading team. According to Amy I'm not supposed to talk to the "Loser" kids."

"You should still try and stick up for yourself a little more." Jasmine advised.

"I'm trying." Sammy replied. "It's sort of-"

"Hold up, I think I'm hear someone." Jasmine cut her off.

She took out her paintball gun and aimed it at a nearby rustling bush.

"On three we shoot." Jasmine told Sammy who nodded in response.

"Whoa! Hold on there!" A female voice from inside the bush exclaimed.

Dakota and Sadie stumbled out of the bush.

"We're on your side, remember?" Dakota reminded her.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Jasmine apologized.

"It's fine." Sadie said. "Did you get anyone yet?"

"No, we've been looking though." Sammy replied. "I can't seem to find any. What about you guys?"

"Nope, we couldn't find anyone. I can't figure out why..." Sadie pondered.

"Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but you're a bit slow. Just saying." Dakota pointed out to Sadie.

"Yeah, well, you didn't wanna take that one shortcut 'cause you were worried about ruining your shirt." Sadie counter argued.

"This is a very nice shirt, okay." Dakota defended.

"Guys, stop arguing." Jasmine told them. "We need to focus."

"How about the four of us join up for now." Sammy suggested.

"I like that idea." Sadie said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I wasn't too sure about the whole team switch up thing at first." Sadie admitted. "But these guys are awesome. I'm like, an unstoppable warrior. Woohoo!"

Sadie stood up in celebration only to to trip over and fall to the ground.

"Oh hey... I didn't realize my shoes were untied..." Sadie mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick and Ezekiel were off on another part of the island.

"See anything yet, soldier?" Brick asked as they walked.

"Not really, eh. It sorta feels like we're walking in circles." Ezekiel remarked.

"This isn't a big island. We gotta find somebody at some point." Brick encouraged him.

"I guess you've got a point." Ezekiel replied.

"Hey, just to let you know you seem real nice." Brick told him. "You've just been weirdly silent the whole time."

"It's just real weird, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "I'm the only member of my old team on this new one. I just feel like I don't really fit in with you all."

"Meh, I don't think you need to worry about that." Brick replied. "Everyone here is weird in one way or another. My old team had a princess, a guy with crazy hair, a lady with some serious anger issues, and... Well, other than the whole thing about her previously being a mutant Dakota was pretty normal. The point is that you seem like you'll fit in just fine."

"That makes me feel better I guess." Ezekiel said. "Hey, so, do you know where to go to find other people?"

"I have a rough idea." Brick answered.

"We should keep an eye out, eh." Ezekiel advised. "Just in case we-"

He was cut off when a paintball flew past him.

"Whoa, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Who did that?"

"Sorry about that." Someone from out of view apologized.

"Damn it! You gave away our position, Staci!" An angry second person yelled.

Noah, Eva, and Staci stepped out from behind three nearby trees.

"All right, now that we're out in the open, let's settle this like civilized gentlemen." Brick said.

Without warning, Eva fired several paintballs at him all of which missed.

"Yeah, I don't think we're doing that." Noah remarked. "Have fun washing paint out of your clothes."

"This is gonna be fun!" Staci chirped.

Staci, Eva, and Noah opened fire at Ezekiel and Brick.

"Ah! Run for it, eh!" Ezekiel yelled.

The two of them ducked into a bush to avoid the paint being shot at them.

"What should we do?" Brick asked.

"I guess we should fire back." Ezekiel suggested.

"All right, I've been to military camp. I'll go first." Brick told Ezekiel.

Brick took out his gun and got out from behind the bush.

"Bring it on!" Brick exclaimed.

He was promptly pelted by multiple paintballs from the three opposing competitors.

"Ah! Okay, you win!" Brick screamed as he ducked back into the bush.

"Didn't go well, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"I recommend running, soldier. They outnumber you three to one." Brick said.

"I'll do that." Ezekiel replied.

Ezekiel got up and began to run away only to be hit in the back by a paintball. He fell over to the ground face first.

"Oh, sorry Zeke." Staci apologized.

"It's all right..." Ezekiel mumbled.

"Don't apologize to the enemy." Eva told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"So, this new team, they're... All right." Staci commented. "I like Noah, he reminds me of my uncle Jonas. Yah, they'd get along. I don't think Eva likes me though. Oh well, I'll be able to charm her with my cool stories."

* * *

Meanwhile, the half of the team Jo was leading continued on through another part of the island.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Amy complained. "We've been walking around forever and we haven't seen anybody."

"You know, I was not joking when I said I would shoot you." Jo reminded her.

"Heh, sorry." Amy hastily apologized. "Please don't hurt me."

"You don't need to be so aggressive, Jo." Ella said.

"Do you wanna get shot too, Tinkerbell?" Jo asked.

"Well, not particularly." Ella replied.

"These people are impossible to work with." Jo remarked. "Right, Bev?"

B shrugged.

"Oh, right, the whole no talking thing." Jo shot

"Okay, seriously, where is everybody?" Amy asked. "This isn't a big island or anything, right?"

"Will you please shut up?" Jo angrily requested. "I need to focus."

"Very sorry." Ella apologized.

"I wasn't even talking to you." Jo pointed out.

B tapped on Jo's shoulder.

"Ugh, what is it Bev?" Jo asked.

B pointed at the path behind them where the silhouette of someone off in the distance was seen.

"Uh oh... Do you think they're on our team?" Jo asked.

B shrugged.

"I'd say probably not." Amy remarked.

"Okay, here's the plan we hide somewhere and then ambush whoever's over there." Jo told the team.

"Oh yay, how exciting." Ella enthused.

"Follow me." Jo instructed.

Jo led the three others over to a nearby bush that all of the hid behind.

"Who do you think it is?" Ella asked.

"Doesn't matter. They're going down." Jo replied. "Are you all ready?"

B nodded.

"I'm not too sure. Isn't this plan a bit unfair to whoever we're ambushing?" Ella asked.

"Hey, Chris never said we couldn't do this so it's all fair." Jo pointed out.

"I suppose." Ella said.

"Now quiet, I can hear them getting closer." Jo told her. "Someone go see who it is."

Amy nodded before she peeked out from behind the bush to see who was coming. She saw Dawn walking towards her before quickly ducking back into the bush.

"Okay, that weird hippie looking girl with the long hair is coming towards us." Amy informed her team. "I'm pretty sure it's just her."

"All right, on three we jump out at her." Jo instructed. "One, two-"

"Hold on, I really don't wanna do this." Ella protested. "This seems mean, and wrong, and I don't wanna do it."

"Oh come on, it's just a game." Jo pointed out.

"Yeah, but she seems like a nice person." Ella replied. "She talked to me and Tyler during one challenge and she was super polite."

"Look, we're going to go out there, she's gonna get covered in paint, and hopefully she doesn't cry because then things might get awkward." Jo said.

"Are you talking about me?" A voice behind them asked.

The Beavers quickly turned around and saw Dawn behind. The four of of them began to panic and fumbled around to try to grab their guns.

"No, wait, I don't want to shoot you!" Dawn interjected causing the Beavers to become more calm.

"Oh, how wonderful." Ella replied. "What do you want then?"

"Well, I noticed that you in the bushes, most likely planning to shoot me. However, I like to consider my pacifist and I didn't want to eliminate any of yo from the challenge." Dawn explained. "So, how about we all agree to go our separate ways and nobody gets hurt?"

"Yeah, right, like I'm-" Amy began before getting forcefully nudged in the ribs by B. "Ow! Seriously, Beverly!"

"Uh, what she means is that we will respect your wishes." Ella said.

"No it's n-" Amy once again began before being hit in the ribs by B. "Ouch! Will you cut that out!"

"I hate to say this, but Amy has a point." Jo remarked. "We outnumber her like crazy. We can totally take her out."

"Good, so we agree to shoot her?" Amy asked. "Because I really-"

She was cut off once more, this time by a paintball fired by Dawn.

"What the- Did you... What just- I thought you were a pacifist?" Amy managed to confusedly stammer.

"Very sorry." Dawn apologized. "That was supposed to be a warning shot. I still am not used to aiming this thing."

"I'll show myself out." Amy said as she walked away from the scene.

"Please just let me leave." Dawn requested. "I don't want to have to fire this again."

"I think we should listen to her." Ella advised her team.

B nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, she's built like a twig. We can take her on." Jo encouraged her team. "Let's do this!"

The motivation was cut short when B was hit by a paintball from Dawn's gun.

"Oh, sorry again!" Dawn apologized. "That wasn't supposed to hit you, B. I need to get a hang of shooting this."

"Ugh, whatever, you're still going down." Jo told Dawn. "Let's do this, Ella!"

Jo looked behind her and saw that Ella was running off into the distance.

"Coward!" Jo shouted at her.

"So, do we agree to go our own ways now?" Dawn asked.

"Ugh, fine." Jo begrudgingly agreed. "But next time, you're going down."

"Okay." Dawn replied. "Have a lovely day."

Dawn walked away from the scene.

"Stupid no good pixie." Jo muttered to herself.

B patted her on the back in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Cut that out." Jo told him. "I need to go find Princess Peach now."

Meanwhile, the remaining Deer, minus Dawn, were trying to find the others in the forest.

"So do any of you know if we've lost anyone on our team?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure." Sammy responded. "We haven't ran into anyone yet. Well, other than you two."

"Yeah, same here." Dakota said. "Me and Sadie were kinda just talking this whole time."

"She's super cool." Sadie remarked.

"I'm glad we can all get along." Jasmine said. "It makes cooperating easier."

"Well, it's hard to not cooperate with you since you're so amazing." Sammy told Jasmine.

"Oh, that's nice of you to say." Jasmine replied.

"Yeah, you're seriously the best person I've ever met." Sammy went on.

"Yikes, she needs more friends." Dakota quietly commented to herself.

"What was that?" Sammy asked.

"Nothing!" Dakota quickly answered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Yeah, I totally heard what she said about me." Sammy admitted. "I mean... Maybe she had a point. I wouldn't really say I have _too_ many friends... Whatever, it doesn't matter. Quality over quantity. Wait, is it the other way around... Shoot, that's gonna bug me for the rest of the day."

* * *

"I can't wait 'til I get to fire this thing." Sadie remarked. "It looks like a lot of fun."

"I've never used one of these before." Dakota said.

"It's not that hard to get the hang of." Jasmine told her.

"You'll have to show me." Dakota replied. "I'm still not exactly sure how to fire this."

"Hold on, I feel like I heard someone." Sammy informed her team.

The four of them went silent for a few moments and heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Ah! What do we do!?" Sadie panicked.

"Stay calm, I think I only hear one." Jasmine told her. "We can take 'em."

The four girls readied their guns and pointed them in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

"All right, when I say "Now" we all shoot." Jasmine instructed. "Got it?"

"Yep." Sammy replied.

The figure coming towards them got close enough to reveal itself to be Dawn.

"Hold on, shootin' at them might not be a good idea." Jasmine said to her team.

"Greeting everybody." Dawn waved at her team.

"Where's Tyler? Wasn't he with you?" Dakota asked.

"Oh, he accidentally shot himself with the paint gun." Dawn explained.

"Huh... That doesn't surprise me. He wasn't really so athletic when we were at the camp." Sadie remembered.

"May I join you all?" Dawn asked.

"The more the merrier." Jasmine replied.

"And we'll probably outnumber the others too." Sammy added.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

The five of them began walking through the woods once more.

"Hey, by the way, do you know where Brick and Zeke are?" Dakota asked.

"I haven't the foggiest." Dawn replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"Dawn has always been... Someone I can't really figure out." Dakota admitted. "She like, really creeped me out back in season two. But I dunno, some of the others kinda like her. So I'll give her a chance... I just really wish she came off as less creepy."

* * *

The camera cut to Eva. Staci, and Noah going through the forest.

"And did you know that crackers were invented by my great, great, aunt Dolly?" Staci asked. "Yah, before that, biscuits and cheese were the standard. Of course, biscuits were-"

"Can it!" Eva snapped. "I can't stand your constant talk!"

"Easy there Eva, calm down." Noah told her.

"All right... Trying to stay calm..." Eva said as she took a deep breath. "Staci, I swear to god, if you talk about your stupid family again, I will punch you. And that is something you do not want."

"Heh, understood." Staci nervously laughed.

"Good." Eva replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Eva's one of my best friends. Which is saying a lot. Because I'm very selective about who I wanna associate myself with." Noah remarked. "But with that said... She really needs to work on her anger issues."

* * *

"So... Whadda you wanna talk about?" Staci asked.

"Nothing. Let's just walk in silence." Eva told her.

"Oh... All right." Staci replied. "So... Noah, do you wanna talk?"

"I'm not much of a talker." Noah remarked.

"Okay... That's fine." Staci said. "I'll just be quiet..."

The three of them continued to walk through the forest without making a sound for a few moments.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk?" Staci spoke up.

"Yes!" Eva exclaimed. "Now shut up."

They continued in silence for a bit more until they heard the sound of someone running up to them from behind causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Hold on, I think I hear something coming." Noah said as he turned around.

The rest of the team turned around as well and saw Jo and Ella coming towards them.

"Well, looks like we're not the only ones who lost a member." Noah remarked.

"Maybe the other two are just slow." Staci optimistically suggested.

Jo and Ella made it over to the other Beavers.

"Hello friends." Ella greeted.

"I just met you." Noah pointed out.

"Well, I'd still like to call you a friend." Ella told him.

"So where are the other two?" Eva asked.

"We had a minor setback." Jo explained. "Nothing too big though. There are still five of us. And there's strength in numbers."

"Didn't you say it was better to split up?" Staci pointed out.

"That was then, this is now." Jo said. "Now follow me, as your leader for this challenge."

"Pfft, you just got here. I've been on this island for longer." Eva pointed out.

"Guys, guys, we can all get along." Ella chimed in. "How about you both lead."

"Ha! Yeah right." Jo laughed. "I don't share things. Not in kindergarten, not ever."

"Fine, I'll let you lead for now." Eva agreed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I'm lucky I get to have a new team." Eva said. "It's basically another chance for me to leave a good impression on these guys after screwing up so badly with the others. So Jo can have her fun for now. She'll be gone soon enough... Mostly 'cause she's only a guest."

* * *

The scene changed to another close up of the island speakers.

"Okay, this is getting boring!" Chris yelled over the speakers. "Enough chit chat and walking. More shooting and painting! Meet me back in the clearing. We're settling this battle once and for all."

The camera cut back to the Beavers.

"... Should we be worried by that?" Noah asked.

"Possibly." Ella replied.

"Don't worry guys. I'm a rainbow belt in karate." Staci boasted.

"Rainbow belts aren't a thing." Jo pointed out.

"Uh, well, they are and you're just wrong." Staci nervously told her.

Jo roller her eyes in annoyance at her.

The camera cut to later where the two remaining teams had gathered back in the clearing. Chris and Chef were in the middle of the clearing and the contestants who had been hit with paint were sitting in some bleachers away from the centre of the clearing.

"Where did those seats come from?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to the bleachers.

"Hello, every thing on this island is controlled by computers. Remember?" Chris reminded her. "Here's an example."

Chef handed Chris a remote. He pressed a button on it and a tree behind him exploded.

"Isn't that fun?" Chris remarked.

"Oh my, that does not look safe..." Ella nervously trailed off.

"Don't worry, we won't have any explosions in the rest of this challenge." Chris told her. "... Probably. Anyway, I'm just gonna let you all go at it. You all are getting hit with paint way too slow. Time to make things interesting. But first, some cover for you guys. We can't have a complete bloodbath... Er, paintbath."

Chris pressed another button on the remote and several shorts walls for the contestants to hide behind came out of the ground in the clearing.

"All right teams, go at it!" Chris announced. "Have at it!"

Chef and Chris quickly moved out of the clearing over to the bleachers with the non-participants.

"Come on, this is you cue to fight!" Chris exclaimed.

Each of the teams quickly ducked behind one of the short walls so they had a chance to talk. The camera focused on the deer behind one of the short walls.

"All right, what's the plan, Jasmine?" Sammy asked.

"This shouldn't be too hard to do." Jasmine remarked. "One of us should run out there and see what the other team is doing. Any volunteers."

"Uh... No thanks." Dakota declined. "I kinda don't wanna get paint in my hair."

"I'm still not entirely sure how to fire my gun." Dawn told Jasmine.

"Oh! I can do it!" Sammy volunteered.

"All right, get out there." Jasmine instructed.

"Good luck." Sadie wished her.

"Thanks." Sammy replied. "All right, here I go."

Sammy stood up and ran out from the safety of the small wall. When she got out she looked around and noticed that Eva was already out there.

"Ha! I gotcha you little pipsqueak!" Eva exclaimed as she fired off her paintball gun.

"Eek!" Sammy exclaimed as she ducked down to the ground.

The paintballs hit the wall behind her.

"Damn it!" Eva exclaimed.

Sammy stood up and hurriedly fired a few shots. She managed to hit Eva in the chest.

"What the- Did you just... I'm gonna get you for that!" Eva shouted.

"Heh... Sorry." Sammy apologized.

She turned around back to where her team was.

"Guys! Did you see that? That as amazing!" Sammy exclaimed. "This is the most awesome thing I've ever done!"

Suddenly, she was hit in the back with a paintball. Sammy turned around and saw that Noah had gotten out from behind the wall his team was behind and fired several paintballs at her.

"And that, is why you never turn your back to your opponent." Noah told her.

"Ha! Take that Samey!" Amy shouted over to her from the sidelines.

"Hey, calm down." Topher told her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Amy yelled at him.

"Looks like each team has lost another member!" Chris announced. "Eva, Samey, please leave the area so the rest of your teams can battle to their brightly coloured deaths."

The camera focused itself on the Deer talking.

"All right, so, we might have just lost Eva, but that's only a small problem." Jo told the rest of the team. "Here's a plan I came up with just right now. Noah, you go to the left and see if you can hit anybody, I'll go to the right, and Staci, you'll be a distraction."

"Do I get to do anything?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, you're the back up plan. If somehow one of us gets hit you take over." Jo explained. "But I doubt we'll need you."

"Woo! Let's go!" Staci cheered. "My aunt Joan took me to a paintball place once so I'll be good at this."

"Sure you did." Noah said.

"All right, follow my lead." Jo instructed.

Jo got up and ran to he right over to another wall and hid behind.

"Good luck you two." Ella said.

Staci and Noah stood up and ran to the left.

"I'm so excited, aren't you?" Staci asked.

"Try and focus on the actual challenge." Noah told her. "Go be distracting."

Staci nodded.

"Good." Noah said.

Noah went and hid behind another small wall.

"All right, I get to be a hero. Just like everyone else in my super amazingly special family." Staci said to herself.

Staci moved in front of the wall that Ella was hiding behind.

"Uh, hey, other team! I'm like, right here! So, you can hit me if you want!" Staci shouted over to the Deer. "This isn't a trap by the way!"

The camera moved to behind the wall with the Deer.

"Guys! Are you there!" Staci yelled form out of view.

"Should someone go out there?" Dakota asked.

"It's probably a trap." Sadie pointed out.

"It can't hurt to try." Dakota said..

"We should send someone out there to check." Jasmine told her team. "Any takers?"

"I'd like to do it." Dawn volunteered.

"You sure?" Jasmine asked. "We need all the members we got."

"I'm sure. I do not think Staci poses a threat to me." Dawn replied. "Also, I now know how to use my gun... I think... I'm actually not entirely sure but I think I have a good idea. Wish me luck."

"Hit 'er with your best shot." Jasmine encouraged.

Dawn got out from behind the wall.

"Hey there!" Staci greeted Dawn.

"Greetings." Dawn replied. "So, are you out here on your own?"

"Uh... Yes." Staci lied. "I am definitely the only person out here... Yep... That's the truth..."

Jo and Noah came out from behind each of their walls and fired at Dawn.

"Ah!" Dawn exclaimed as she ducked to avoid them.

"Ugh, seriously Staci, we were suppose to surprise her." Jo complained. "You need to be a better liar."

"I don't like to lie." Staci replied.

"Oh come on, we all know that's not true." Noah remarked. "You are the biggest-"

Noah was cut off when he was hit in the leg by a paintball.

"Very sorry. I was not aiming for you." Dawn apologized.

"Whatever. I'm out." Noah said as he walked towards the bleachers.

"Retreat!" Jo ordered.

Her and Staci began running back towards the wall they were originally behind. Jo was stopped when Dawn managed to hit her in the back with a paintball.

"Yay! I meant for that to happen!" Dawn cheered.

"No! Damn it!" Jo exclaimed as she threw her paintball gun to the ground in anger.

She angrily looked over at Ella and Staci.

"You two take it from here. I've had it with this noise." Jo angrily told them as she walked away.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Ella panicked.

"I don't know... Do you have any ideas?" Staci asked.

"Uh... Maybe..." Ella trailed off.

The camera cut to Dawn rejoining her team behind the short wall.

"Nice work out there. You did good." Jasmine congratulated.

"Thank you." Dawn replied. "I finally got this gun to work they way I wanted."

"You did really good." Sadie said.

"That's very nice of you to say." Dawn told her.

"So, like, now what are we doing?" Dakota asked.

"Come on, there are only two left. Let's go out there and get 'em." Jasmine said.

"Yay! We're gonna win!" Sadie cheered.

The four of them went out from behind their wall and ran over to the area where the Beavers were.

"All right, here we go..." Dakota said, sounding slightly nervous.

They all rounded the corner of the wall and found Ella there but not Staci.

"Ah! Hold on, can you think about this for a moment before you cover me in paint?" Ella asked.

"Uh, no, we're like, about to win." Dakota pointed out.

"Well, you do make a good point." Ella replied. "But... I don't want to hurt you. So, uh, naturally you want to be fair to me... Right?"

"Hmm... She does have a point." Dawn remarked. "I wouldn't want to hurt someone who's defenceless."

"Hang on a minute... I could've sworn there were two of them back here..." Jasmine realized.

Suddenly, Sadie was hit with a paintball from behind.

"Oh goodie, it worked." Ella celebrated.

The Deer turned around and saw that Staci had somehow snuck up behind them.

"Woohoo! I did it!" Staci cheered. "I was actually able to-"

Staci was cut off when she was hit in the chest by a paintball by Jasmine.

"You really shouldn't talk so much, mate." Jasmine told her.

"Oh shoot..." Staci grumpily said as she walked away.

After this, the Deer turned back around to Ella.

"Eek! Wait a minute! Can we please talk? Pretty please?" Ella asked. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Really sorry, but we kind of need to win." Dakota told her.

"All right, do what you must." Ella accepted.

"Thanks." Dakota said before firing her paintball gun and hitting Ella.

"Deer win!" Chris announced. "And here's your reward: Chuckie's Chocolate. It's a dentists worst nightmare."

Chef walked over to the Deer and handed Dawn a paper bag.

"Enjoy." Chef said.

"All of you head back." Chris instructed. "And Beavers, I'll see you all at the elimination ceremony tonight."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Well then, day one on the new team and I hate pretty much everybody." Noah remarked. "You already know how I feel about Topher, Amy is a self absorbed loser, Staci is just plain annoying, and Ella is... Interesting. Eva's the only person I really like. I suppose I'll get used to them like I did with my first team. But seeing as this is intentionally a team made of people the others don't like I'm quite doubtful."

* * *

The scene changed to later with the Deer arriving at the camp that belonged to the original Deer.

"You did great out there today, Jasmine." Sammy said.

"Well, I'm only a guest. You guys were the real stars today." Jasmine replied.

"That's real nice of you to say ma'am." Brick told her.

"I'm gonna go back to my tent and relax." Sadie decided as she walked over to her team.

"I think I'll do that too." Dakota said.

Tyler tapped on Brick's shoulder.

"Hey man, I can we talk for a sec?" Tyler asked.

"Yes sir." Brick replied.

The two of them walked off to another part of the camp site.

"So what's this about?" Brick asked.

"You think I could be a good leader, right?" Tyler asked.

"Well, you certainly have a lot of good determination in you." Brick answered.

"Woo! I knew it." Tyler cheered. "I just noticed that nobody really seems like leader material. I mean, we got Jasmine, but that was just for this last challenge. Do you think that I can step up as the leader?"

"I think you've got what it takes." Brick remarked. "We could both make a good team come to think of it."

"You think so?" Tyler asked.

Brick nodded and added some more to what he said. "Yeah, we can talk about it more some time."

"Sweet." Tyler said.

The camera cut to Dawn, Dakota, Jasmine, and Sadie talking inside one of the tents.

"So, for a team that just got formed this morning I'd say we did pretty good." Sammy remarked.

"Yeah, and we got chocolate too!" Sadie cheered. "That's always awesome."

"Well, it's been nice to meet all of you." Jasmine remarked. "It's also nice to catch up with you, Sammy."

"Oh, thanks." Sammy replied.

The sound of someone tapping on the outside of the tent flap was heard.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Someone from outside asked.

"Yes." Dawn replied.

"Can I come in? It's me, Zeke." The person revealed themselves. "I wanna talk to someone."

"You can come in." Dakota said.

"Thanks, eh." Ezekiel responded.

The tent flap unzipped and Ezekiel got into the tent.

"So... How are you?" Sadie asked.

"Uh... All right I guess." Ezekiel replied.

"I don't think I talked to you much." Jasmine remarked. "Are you likin' it here so far?"

"It's a little weird to be the only one of the Muskrats on this team, eh." Ezekiel commented. "But you all seem pretty cool I guess."

"You know, now that I think about it. It was probably bad thinking on Chris' part to base the new teams on who's most popular." Dakota remarked. "I mean, one of them's obviously gonna fight with each other more than the other."

"Perhaps that was his plan." Dawn suggested.

"That does sound like something he'd do." Dakota said.

"Yeah, a team that hates each other would be great for ratings." Sadie added.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"So, like, after a full day with my new team I really like them." Sadie said. "This new team is awesome and we're totally gonna rock the rest of this game. Woo!"

She stood up in celebration only to trip over again and fall to the floor.

"Dang it... My shoes came undone again..." Sadie mumbled.

* * *

The camera cut to the Beavers arriving at the original Beavers camp site. The team members all looked very grumpy except for Ella who had a smile on her face.

" _Do not be sad that we were defeated! That kind of failure shall not be repeated!_ " Ella sang.

"Shut the hell up!" Amy angrily shouted at her.

"Oh... Sorry." Ella politely apologized.

"Ugh! I hate this so much!" Amy exclaimed.

B rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey! I saw that." Amy told him. "Screw you guys, I'm just gonna... Go sulk in a corner or something."

Amy walked away from the rest of the team.

"Shesh, what's her deal?" Staci joked.

"Shut up. You're just as annoying." Eva told her.

"Well, you hate everybody." Staci pointed out. "Everyone else likes me."

"Yeah, no, that is not true." Noah remarked.

"What?" Staci asked.

"Uh, I don't wanna sound rude... But you're stories are a little... Not fun." Topher admitted. "Like, at all."

"I thought you knew, Motormouth. Everyone has hated you since the first time you were on this stupid program." Jo told her.

"Well, at least Bev likes me. Right Bev?" Staci asked.

B shook his head no.

"What? But you Zeke said you were my friends?" Staci said.

"He never says anything." Noah said.

"Yeah, well, screw all of you. I don't have to take this. I come from a very important family!" Staci proclaimed. "I'm gonna just... Go somewhere."

Staci angrily stormed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"I can't believe it... I thought it was only jerks like Amy or those guys who were eliminated who didn't like me..." Staci trailed off. "It can't be me right? It's gotta be them. Yeah, that's it. They just don't understand."

She crossed her arms and confidently nodded.

* * *

The camera cut to Noah and Eva talking inside one of the tents.

"Well, today was exhausting." Noah remarked. "Let's hope this doesn't happen again."

"You said it. Some of these people are impossible to work with." Eva agreed.

"Hey, Eva, I just wanna let you know that I'm glad you're on this team with me." Noah said. "You're probably the sanest person here right now."

"Thanks. Same to you." Eva replied. "Everyone else on this team just makes me wanna punch them. Hey, by the way, what's with that Topher guy? Are you two friends?"

"In a way, yes. It's a very one sided friendship." Noah explained.

"Here's what I gotta say, stop talking to that loser. If he doesn't like it we'll just vote him off." Eva advised.

"Heh, good idea." Noah replied.

The camera cut to Ella, B, Topher, and Jo inside the other tent.

"So... We lost... That sucks." Topher remarked.

B nodded.

"Thank you captain obvious." Jo sarcastically replied.

"Don't be sad. We'll only get better from here." Ella tried to cheer them up.

"How exactly?" Topher asked.

"Uh... Well, I'm not sure... But my old team only lost once. So maybe that will happen with this one too." Ella answered.

"Whatever. I don't have to be on this stupid island for much longer so I don't care." Jo said.

"Hey, be nicer to the island. It has feelings too." Ella told her.

"No it doesn't. It's an _island_." Jo pointed out.

"She does have a point." Topher added.

"I suppose so." Ella said.

The camera switched over to somewhere in the forest where Amy was pacing around.

"Ugh, lousy team. There just like of my old team only with more people. Only worse." Amy complained to herself. "Who needs them. I'll show them what I'm made of."

She kept pacing around and mumbling to herself until she heard the sound of someone else.

"Who's there?" Amy asked.

She followed the sound over to a place in the forest where she saw Staci sitting on a log by herself.

"Who's there?" Staci asked she turned around. "Oh... It's only you."

"What are you doing out here?" Amy asked.

"Crying too myself. I've finally realized that nobody likes me." Staci explained.

"Okay, number one, crying is for losers. Number two, it really took you this long to realize that?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yes." Staci replied. "Look, so, like, I guess you already know, but I just want you to know that I've been lying about my family the entire time."

"What a shocker." Amy sarcastically replied.

"I've always been a little insecure about what people think about me." Staci admitted. "I guess that's why I started lying all the time. I wanted to impress people."

"Wow, you say that as if you expect me to care." Amy said. "I still think you're annoying."

"That's all right. I'm still glad I told somebody." Staci replied.

"Whatever, loser." Amy said as she walked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Staci)**

"Maybe I can change for the better now." Staci pondered. "Like my uncle Lincoln. Yah, he got out of prison and became a lawyer... That one's real. I swear."

* * *

The camera cut to the elimination ceremony with the Beavers and Jo.

"So, new Beavers, you are the first of our new teams to face elimination." Chris said. "I wonder who it will be?"

"Losers." Jo remarked.

"You were supposed to be our leader." Noah pointed out.

B nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not missing out on a shot at a million." Jo pointed out.

"Ahem, may I get back on track?" Chris asked. "The seven of you may now vote for who you want gone."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: B)**

B held up a photo of Amy with "You are the worst" written on it.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva showed a picture of Staci with an X over her face to the camera.

"Ella may've been the one to lose the challenge. But at least her behaviour can be seen as... Charming." Eva said. "You on the other hand, are annoying."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ella)**

Ella held a photograph of Amy with hearts a smiley faces drawn on it.

"This isn't about you yelling at me earlier." Ella explained. "I forgive you. However, your name happens to be at the start of the alphabet. So, I must vote for you."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Staci)**

"I'm voting for Ella." Staci stated as she held up a picture of Ella. "Yah, she kinda just surrendered in the challenge... I mean, I woulda done the same thing. But what she doesn't know won't hurt."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

Noah crossed out a picture of Staci and showed it to the camera.

"You are so irritating." Noah stated.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

Amy put a photo of Ella with an X drawn on it up to the camera.

"I want to the record to show that I'm not voting for Ella just because of that stuff Staci told me." Amy said. "That did not have any effect on me. I know, I'm heartless. I'm only voting for Ella because this idiot thought that giving up in a challenge was a good idea. Who does that?"

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Topher)**

"Not quite sure who to vote for to be honest." Topher admitted. "I was the knocked out of the challenge pretty early and the only person I really know is Noah. And I'm obviously not voting for him... Hmm... Decisions, decisions..."

* * *

The camera cut back to the Beavers after voting.

"Okay, I have looked at the votes." Chris announced.

"This is gonna be fun." Jo remarked.

"Eva, B, Noah, and Topher. You are all safe." Chris listed before throwing them marshmallows. "Amy, Ella, Staci. This next marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Amy!"

Chris tossed a marshmallow to Amy.

"Yes!" Amy cheered. "That was close."

"Ella, Staci. One of you will be going home very soon." Chris dramatically told them. "This final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Ella!"

Chris threw the last marshmallow to Ella.

"Thank you!" Ella cheered.

"Aw... Oh well." Staci sighed. "I guess this was a-"

"Okay, we've heard enough." Chris interrupted. "Please leave."

She nodded and walked away from the elimination area.

"Oh, also Jo, you'll be leaving with her." Chris informed Jo.

"Uh... Excuse me?" Jo asked. "There is no way that you can get me to-"

The camera abruptly cut to Staci and Jo sitting in the slingshot together while being held back by Chef.

"Never mind..." Jo trailed off.

"So, any last words before you're fired away?" Chris asked.

"You're gonna pay for this, McLean!" Jo exclaimed.

"Yah, I really think this is a wake up call for me." Staci remarked. "I'm gonna be like a better person. Just like my grandma Edna. Yah, she-"

Her and Jo will suddenly fired out of the slingshot when Chef let go.

"Thank you Chef." Chris said before he turned to the camera. "Now that Staci's gone this show got a whole lot less chatty. Will the new Beavers recover from this loss? And how will the new Deer fare without the help of Jasmine? Stay tuned to find out. Next time, on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Ella

B - Amy

Ella - Amy

Eva - Staci

Noah - Staci

Topher - Staci

Staci - Ella

 **Results:**

Staci - 3 votes

Ella - 2 votes

Amy - 2 votes

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

* * *

 **This took me longer to write than anticipated. That team switch took up a surprising amount of time. Speaking of which, what do you think of the team's being changed? When I was planning this I figured that this would be a good point to change things up since we're about halfway to the merge. As for the elimination, I eliminated Staci because I figured that this just seemed like the best time. I didn't wanna have her around too long but I didn't just wanna use her as elimination fodder. I hope my plot line I gave her didn't make too out of character (In my defence, she didn't really have too much of a character to begin with. Anyway, thanks for reading. If you have anything to say leave a review if you feel like it.**


	8. Tales From the Pit

**I don't have much to say to preface this chapter. But if you were wondering in advance this chapter is shorter than the previous one. Honestly, I feel like I should have more to say but I can't think of anything. But hopefully, you end up enjoying the chapter. I'm done boring you with my trying to think of things to say for the opener. You can read now.**

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama Losers. Thanks to the eliminated competitors, we switched up our three teams into two and we got non-competing contestants Jasmine and Jo to help." Footage of Jo and Jasmine leading their teams through the forest played. "Noah and Eva connected once again and caused Noah to want to be away from Topher even more." A clip of Eva and Noah talking in a tent was shown. "On his new team, Tyler seemed real eager to be the leader... Too bad he ended up kicking himself out of the challenge." Tyler getting hit with the paintball he fired was shown. "In the end, thanks to Ella basically just giving up the challenge, the new Deer took victory." Footage of Ella cowering from the opposing team was shown. "However, Ella was spared simply because Staci was more annoying. On the bright side, at least Staci finally got it through her thick skull that nobody really liked her." The footage changed to Staci and Jo being fired out of the slingshot.

The camera cut to Chris walking along the beach.

"So you know, I guess she'll be a better person and junk... I don't really care." Chris continued. "Which of our new teams will win? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera panned down from the sky early in the morning to the Beavers camp site. Nobody was outside at this time in the day. The shot changed to inside the girls tent where Ella and Amy were awake and talking to each other while Eva wasn't.

"Ah, what a lovely day. Don't you think?" Ella asked. "It's a shame that Eva left us so early."

"Yeah, well, someone needs to get us food. And I'm not up to it." Amy remarked.

"I feel so well rested." Ella said. "Do you? You seemed quite grumpy yesterday. Especially when you shouted at everyone after the challenge."

"Oh yeah, I did that. Crap." Amy remembered.

"It's all right. I forgive you. Everybody has a bad day sometimes." Ella told her. "I know that on the inside you're a caring person. Everyone's a wonderful person on the inside in fact."

"Uh, yeah, sure... Let's go with that." Amy replied.

"That's nice to hear." Ella said. "I'm glad you're happy now. Do you mind if I give you a hug now? Or are you still uncomfortable about it?"

"Um... Yeah, why not." Amy reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!" Ella cheered before pulling in Amy for a hug. "You can never have too much love in your life."

"Yeah... This sure is nice..." Amy said, sounding uncomfortable. "I am totally- Wait a minute, are you sniffing my hair?"

"Hmm? What? No, sorry, I just breathe heavily sometimes without realizing it." Ella answered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Okay, so, I didn't exactly leave a good first impression on these new guys." Amy admitted. "But if you were voted the least popular person out of fourteen you'd be miffed to. But today, I'm going to try and get them to like me... That might be hard."

* * *

The camera cut to outside at the camp site with Noah exiting his tent.

"Ugh, it's way too early for me to be up." Noah remarked. "I wonder if Eva's already awake..."

"Did someone mention my name?" Eva asked from off camera.

Noah turned around and saw Eva coming out of the forest carrying a small basket of fruits.

"Oh, hey there." Noah greeted. "Get anything good?"

"Here, have this." Eva said as she handed Noah an apple from the basket. "Hey, by the way, have you done anything about Topher yet?"

"Uh... Not really." Noah admitted. "I'm working on it though. Honestly, I'm a little worried about how he'll take it."

"Meh, I'm sure he won't take it too badly." Eva replied.

The tent behind them unzipped and Topher and B exited.

"Good morning guys, what's going on?" Topher asked.

"None of your business."Eva told him.

"Oh... Okay then." Topher said.

B looked at Eva with a slight look of suspicion on his face.

"Hey, don't look at me like that you little freak!" Eva threatened.

B quickly looked away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"You know, Noah's been spending a bit too much time with Eva for my liking." Topher remarked. "I mean, I know he's been friends with her for longer than me... Come to think of it, the three of us could team up... I gotta bring that up to Noah."

* * *

The camera cut to outside the Deer camp site where nobody was out at the moment. The scene switched to inside the boys tent where Tyler, Ezekiel, and Brick were sitting down and talking.

"All right soldiers, today we're going to win another challenge." Brick motivated the other two.

"Woo! Let's do this!" Tyler enthusiastically cheered.

"Uh, yeah, let's win or whatever, eh." Ezekiel said, not sounding confident.

"What's wrong, bro?" Tyler asked. "You don't look okay."

"I'm just a little worried, eh. One of the reasons we won was 'cause we had that tall girl helping us." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Don't worry soldier. Not to brag or anything, but I've got quite a bit of muscle." Brick replied as he flexed his left arm.

"Yeah me too. I play all the sports!" Tyler proclaimed.

"I remember you being the klutzy one from season one." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Tyler denied. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

Tyler stood up only to hit his head on the ceiling of the tent and then slip on the tent floor and fall over backwards.

"This never happened..." Tyler dazedly told the other two. "We cool?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I need to shake this reputation of being clumsy." Tyler said. "This team needs a leader. And that leader's gonna be me!"

* * *

The camera cut to Dawn, Dakota, Sadie, and Sammy inside their tent talking together.

"I'm glad that we all are here together. Especially since I already am kinda familiar with two of you." Sadie remarked. "We're all gonna have so much fun!"

"Is she okay?" Dakota whispered to Sammy.

Sammy shrugged.

"Sorry, this team switch has just got my really excited." Sadie said. "It's like, all about renewal and stuff. I just need to stop thinking about Katie. Woohoo!"

"She's way too excited about this, right? It's not just me thinking that?" Dakota quietly asked the other two.

"I think it's cute." Dawn remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I'm getting super hyped now. This brand new team was just what I needed to get back on my feet after being all mopey and stuff." Sadie said. "I'm totally gonna win this next challenge!"

Sadie stood up in celebration only to look down and realized something.

"Hang on, my shoelaces are untied again." Sadie told the camera before she bent down to fix her shoes.

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss Jasmine." Sammy remarked. "At least Chris was nice enough to bring her back though... Briefly."

"She did seem pretty cool." Dakota agreed.

"I concur. Jasmine and Sammy's auras did seem to be very closely connected." Dawn said.

"Oh... Thank you?" Sammy confusedly replied.

"I'm still not used to your freaky magic stuff, Dawn." Sadie admitted.

"It's not magic." Dawn insisted.

"Then what is it?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like calling it magic." Dawn answered.

The camera cut back to the Beavers camp site. All the team members had now gathered around the camp fire and were eating the berries Eva had brought them.

"I'm glad I wasn't eliminated last night." Ella remarked. "But I am going to miss Staci."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be glad that someone does." Noah said. "Because I do not miss her at all. And I only had to talk to her for one day."

"Same." Eva flatly agreed.

"Aw, you two seem grumpy. Do you need cheering up?" Ella asked.

"I will punch you if you try." Eva threatened. "Understand?"

Ella nodded.

"Hey, Noah, can we talk later?" Topher asked Noah. "I have a great idea."

"You know what, sure." Noah agreed. "We'll talk right now."

"Great." Topher said.

"Also, Eva's coming with us." Noah told him.

"Oh, I see. I think we've both got the same idea." Topher said.

"Uh, yeah... Sure." Noah mumbled. "Come on, let's go."

Topher, Noah, and Eva all stood up and walked away from the camp fire.

"Ooh, what do you think they're talking about?" Ella asked.

B shrugged.

"Who cares." Amy grumpily replied.

B shot Amy an angry glare.

"Oh, uh, I mean, I don't know." Amy said, in a fake sounding happy tone. "... Please don't look at me like that, Beverly."

The camera panned to Eva, Topher, and Noah talking with each other.

"Okay, so what did you wanna talk about?" Noah asked.

"And why was I dragged along?" Eva asked.

"Well, I've noticed that you two have been hanging out a lot more since this new team has happened." Topher explained. "So, I'm not sure if you've noticed, Eva, but me and Noah are in an alliance. So, I was thinking, maybe the three of us can team up. We'd be unstoppable."

"Uh... Yeah, I have a better idea." Noah told Topher. "How about, me and Eva team up and we just cut you out of the picture."

"Um... Excuse me?" Topher asked. "You're joking, right? We've been in this for a while."

"You've annoyed me since the start." Noah admitted. "Quite frankly, I only stuck around because I had no other options. But now that Eva's here, I have a better options."

"So in other words, good luck without him." Eva said. "And let me tell you. You're gonna want luck to be on your side if you want to survive."

"Wh-what? Th-this can't be right? I just don't understand." Topher confusedly sputtered.

"So no hard feelings, right?" Noah asked.

"I'm gonna say the answer's no." Eva flatly remarked.

"H-hold on, maybe we can talk this out?" Topher offered.

"Yeah... Not happening." Eva replied.

Noah nodded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Okay, so, I'm out of the alliance and replaced with a giant muscle woman... No big deal! I can still work this out!" Topher panicked.

* * *

The scene shifted over to the Deer camp where the team members had gathered over by their camp fire to warm themselves.

"Ah, what a wonderful morning so far." Dawn remarked.

"Hey, does anyone know what we're eating for breakfast, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Ooh! Chris got us that chocolate!" Sadie enthusiastically offered.

"That's not really a good source of nutrition." Brick pointed out.

"Huh... I guess you've got a point." Sadie admitted.

"Don't worry, as a responsible leader, _I_ will go into the forest and get some fruit or something." Tyler volunteered. "Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'd love to, sir." Brick said.

"Um... Sure." Dakota agreed.

"Awesome." Tyler replied. "We'll be back in a minute."

Tyler, Dakota, and Brick all stood up and walked away from the camp site.

"I hope they bring us back some cranberries." Dawn remarked. "I like those."

"Oh yeah, I like cranberries too, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Hey Zeke, what was your old team like?" Sammy asked. "Just curious."

"Uh, I dunno. I guess the best way I could put it is... Chaotic." Ezekiel answered. "Which is probably why we lost the most."

"Was it hard to put up with my sister? Or did she like, I dunno, learn anything or whatever?" Sammy asked.

"Um... She was really more annoying than anything else, eh." Ezekiel commented. "She was a bit hard on Staci, and B for some reason. Not sure why."

"She's always like that." Sammy told him.

"What was Katie like? Was she nice to you?" Sadie asked.

"She was pretty sad most of the time." Ezekiel remembered. "But she seemed real nice too, eh. It's too bad my team voted her off."

"Why'd they do that?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure. She was probably the nicest person on the team." Ezekiel commented.

"She's so great, isn't she? But I'm not gonna let her not being here get to me any more!" Sadie proclaimed. "New team, new me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"Seeing Sadie's progressions is so nice." Dawn said. "She was so melancholic when I first met her and seeing her happy fills me with such joy."

* * *

The camera cut to the six Beavers sitting at their fire pit and enjoying their breakfast of fruits once again.

"So, does everyone like the food I got us?" Eva asked.

"Oh yeah, just fine. Everything's just peachy." Topher quickly replied.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?" Noah asked.

"Nope, I'm just afraid of what Eva would do to me if I said anything negative." Topher explained.

"As you should be." Eva said.

"Okay, so like, I'm having a real good time." Amy told her team, trying to sound happy. "But... I need to go of into the woods to do things... And stuff. Okay? Bye."

Amy stood up and began to walk away.

"Oh! I'll come with you!" Ella offered as she stood up.

"Um... No thank you." Amy declined.

"No, really, I insist." Ella said. "You'd love the company."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine." Amy insisted.

"I'm coming anyway." Ella told her as she followed Amy into the forest.

B shrugged before getting up and following the two girls.

"This team is weird." Noah remarked.

The camera cut to B and Ella both following Amy through the forest.

"Are you guys still following me?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Ella chirped.

B nodded.

"Okay, so why are you following me?" Amy asked.

B shrugged.

"I just think you'd be lonely by yourself." Ella explained. "Nobody wants to be lonely."

"This really isn't necessary." Amy told them. "I don't need anybody. Especially Beverly."

This comment caused B to glare at her.

"You know what you did." Amy said. "But seriously, Bev, why are you following me? If it's because you think I'm looking for the invincibility statue that totally was not my plan."

"I don't think anybody brought that up." Ella pointed out.

"Heh, you know what, I'm just gonna go back to camp. Because I can't get any time to myself." Amy decided as she abruptly turned around.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I like her. She seems very determined." Ella remarked. "I can tell that we'll be the best of friends."

* * *

The scene changed to Tyler, Dakota, and Brick looking around the forest together.

"So Dakota, why'd you wanna come with us?" Brick asked.

"Well, we were all on the same team and I didn't really know the others that well." Dakota explained. "Dawn actually kinda creeps me out. Somehow even more than when I met her in season four."

"Yeah, she's a bit weird." Tyler admitted.

"So soldiers, what do you think our chances at winning again are?" Brick asked.

"I'd say pretty high." Tyler replied.

"Yeah, I don't think any of those guys on the other team like, got along." Dakota remarked. "They should be easy."

"Don't jinx it." Brick warned.

"Oh come on, bro, that sort of stuff doesn't exist." Tyler replied.

"Yeah, that's dumb." Dakota added.

"Weren't you a giant orange monster?" Brick asked Dakota before he turned to Tyler. "And weren't you attacked by aliens?"

"He's got a point." Tyler remarked.

"Wow, this show is really now that I think about it." Dakota realized.

The camera changed over to a close up of the island loud speakers.

"Rise and shine teams!" Chris greeted over the speakers. "Meet in the clearing for more information. You're gonna have to dig deep in this challenge."

Chris was heard laughing manically for a bit before he cleared his throat and spoke up once again. "Heh, that'll make sense real soon... I think."

The scene switched to the two teams arriving in the clearing where Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"Good to see you. Ready to go through some pain?" Chris asked.

"Um... Is no an option?" Sammy asked.

"Ha! You wish." Chris laughed. "Now, before we start I have one question. Do any contestants from last season remember when I tricked you into falling into a deep dark pit?"

Topher raised his hand.

"Really, just you?" Chris question. "Coulda sworn Ella was there."

"No, you had shot me out of the cannon by that point." Ella reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious." Chris remembered before chuckling to himself. "Anyway, that challenge involves that pit. Follow me for more info."

The teams followed Chris and Chef through the woods for a short bit until they came across a large pit.

"Wow... You fell down that and survived?" Noah asked Topher.

"Well, I was inside a giant metal ball at the time." Topher explained. "You had to be there for it to make sense."

"So, you're probably wondering why I brought you to this pit." Chris said. "You see... It is the location for today's challenge! You must send three members of your team down into the pits to retrieve a small statue of your team mascot. But there's a catch. The members of your team that are in the pits won't have any idea where to go or get past the puzzles and traps me and Chef set up."

"That sounds about normal for a challenge here." Sammy remarked.

"Samey, please don't interrupt me." Chris told her. "The competitors below the surface won't have any idea what to do. However, their teammates above will be provided with a map and a guidebook on how to get through the traps. The two halves of the team will communicate through walkie talkies. Understand?"

"Uh... I think so, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Great, now you may focus on choosing which three members of your team are going to be sent down." Chris told them. "Take your time... But not too much, we've got an episode to film."

The camera focused on the Beavers trying to decide who to send down.

"Obviously, I should go." Eva proclaimed. "As I am the physically strongest here. Any objections?"

"I don't see any." Noah said. "I think I should go down too since, not to sound arrogant, but I'm probably the smartest person on this team.

B opened his mouth to object only to be cut off by Amy hitting him in the ribs.

"Don't speak. Nobody wants to hear it." Amy told him.

"Be nice, maybe he had something to say." Ella said.

"Ugh fine, Beverly, I'm sorry about... Whatever. Good?" Amy insincerely apologized.

"Well, since no one else is speaking up I'll go down their with the other half of team." Topher decided. "They definitely need the company... Right guys?"

"Oh god no." Noah mumbled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"If you're stuck underground for an extended period of time with someone, they'll grow on you." Topher explained "... At least, that's what happened to me and Jasmine last season. Anyway, that's how I plan to get back into my old alliance."

* * *

The camera focused itself on the Deer.

"All right, this is gonna be awesome!" Tyler cheered. "I'm totally doing this."

"Uh... I'd like to go but it looks like it'd be kinda... D-dark down there." Brick nervously told his team.

"There's nothing to be afraid of about the dark." Dawn tried to comfort him. "In fact, the night is one of the most beautiful times of day."

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm j-just afraid of what's in it." Brick clarified. "I want someone else to go."

"Um... I'd rather not." Sammy declined.

"Oh! Oh! I'll do!" Sadie enthusiastically volunteered. "This is the kind of adventure Katie would want me to go on."

"So, who else wants to come?" Tyler asked.

"I think I would prefer it above ground in the fresh air." Dawn declined.

"What she said, eh." Ezekiel said. "I had enough of being underground when I was feral."

"Um... I guess that just leaves me." Dakota realized.

"Yay, the three of us will make a great team!" Sadie cheered.

"Okay, have both teams chosen?" Chris asked.

"I believe we have." Dawn replied.

"So did we." Topher said.

"All right, great." Chris said before turning to Chef. "Present them with their maps, Chef."

"Sure thing boss." Chef replied.

Chef walked over to the Deer and gave the contestants staying above ground a map, two books, and two walkie talkies.

"What are these, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"The map is to guide your team, those books have the solutions to the puzzles and traps, and the walkie talkies are how you communicate." Chris explained. "If you don't cooperate and stay coordinated the whole challenge will come undone for you team."

Chef went to the Beavers and gave them their map, books, and walkie talkies.

"Here ya go." Chef said.

"Thank you very much." Ella replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked.

"Uh... I have a question. How are we supposed to climb down?" Dakota asked. "We don't have any climbing gear."

"There's a _very_ small path that you have to climb down. So be careful." Chris answered. "Now go!"

The three members competing for each team rushed over to a small path like area leading down into the pit. The camera shifted focus to the three Beavers that stayed above ground trying to talk to their team.

"Hello, hello, is this thing on?" Ella asked as she talked into the walkie talkie. "Hello?"

"Don't worry, we can hear you." Noah said through the walkie talkie. "Hey, do you know if there's a faster way down? We got stuck behind the Deer and the path isn't wide enough to go around them."

B started flipping through the book Chef gave him.

"We're looking." Ella told Noah.

B found what we was looking for and excitedly tapped on a page in the book before he handed it to Amy.

"Oh! We have answer!" Ella announced to the teams underground before holding the walkie talkie up to Amy.

"Uh, okay so it says there's an even smaller, even more dangerous path that you can go down about halfway to the bottom." Amy read off the page.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I really think our team can do a good job." Ella remarked. "I am quite sociable so staying above ground was probably the best option for me."

* * *

The camera cut down to Eva, Noah, and Topher walking along the path.

"She says there's an even more dangerous path we could take." Noah informed his team. "Should we go for it?"

"Psht, sounds like nothing." Eva remarked. "We can do this."

"Of course I can because I am amazing and would make an excellent addition to your alliance." Topher said.

"Let it go, Topher." Noah told him.

"I will never let it go!" Topher exclaimed.

"Okay, so where's this path?" Eva asked.

"They said it was about halfway down." Noah replied.

"I think I see it up ahead." Topher said as he pointed to a small steep looking path leading downwards that diverged from the main one.

"Well... If it's the best choice we got." Noah remarked.

The camera cut to the three members of the Deer that were sent down arriving at the bottom of their path.

"Woo! We made it!" Tyler cheered.

"Careful." Dakota warned. "You might cause a cave in."

"Oh... Thanks." Tyler replied.

"Hey, so, what do we do now?" Sadie asked.

"Call the rest of the team and see if they know where to go." Tyler told her.

"Oh, right." Sadie said as she picked up the walkie talkie and turned it on. "Uh, hey, so, we made it to the bottom. Do you know where to go now?"

"Um... Just a moment ma'am." Brick replied from the other end.

The camera cut to the four other members of the team above the ground.

"Okay, who here has the map?" Brick asked.

"Oh! I do!" Dawn exclaimed as she handed him the map.

Brick looked over it for a few moments.

"Hmm... I don't see anything." Brick commented.

Sammy leaned over his shoulder to take a look at the map.

"I think they're over there." Sammy said as she pointed to somewhere in the middle of the map.

"Oh, that helps." Brick said.

The camera cut back down to the three in the pit.

"Uh, hello, are you guys still there?" Sadie asked the others through the walkie talkie. "You haven't said anything."

"Whoops, sorry." Brick replied from the other end of the line. "Uh, there should be three paths to your left. Take the one in the middle."

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked again.

"Uh... Yes. I think." Brick unsurely responded.

"Meh, good enough for me." Sadie remarked. "Thanks guys."

"So wait, where do we go?" Tyler asked.

"That way." Sadie told him as she pointed to the cave Brick told her about.

"Let's do this!" Tyler cheered.

"Tyler, quiet, remember?" Dakota reminded him.

The camera panned over to the end of the steep path the three Beavers took. It lingered there a few moments and some faint screaming was heard. After a few more moments Topher tumbled down the path straight to the bottom. Noah and Eva cautiously walked down from the path over to Topher.

"Let's never do this again..." Topher dazedly murmured.

"Is gonna be okay?" Noah asked.

"Meh, I don't care." Eva remarked.

Topher helped himself up from the ground.

"I'll be just peachy..." Topher mumbled. "See how well I can recover, Noah?"

"Dude, just move on." Eva told him. "You are bordering on clingy ex-girlfriend territory."

"Take that back! I am the best girlfriend you have ever seen!" Topher shouted.

"What are you even talking about?" Noah asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Okay, so, I might've gotten slightly unhinged back there." Topher admitted. "But was determined not to let my alliance with Noah die."

* * *

The camera cut to Amy, Ella, B talking above ground.

"Anyway, then I told the nice man with the tattoos and piercings that he should try to pursue a career in fashion." Ella said. "The jacket he had was quite nice."

"What a delightful story." Amy remarked, forcing herself to smile.

B nodded.

"Ella, pick up." Eva said through the walkie talkie next to Ella.

"Did you hear something?" Ella asked.

"Pick up the damn phone! I don't have all day!" Eva shouted.

Ella quickly grabbed the walkie talkie.

"How are you this morning?" Ella asked.

"Indifferent." Eva stated. "Look, one of you needs to find which way to go on the map. I see like five, six, paths and don't know which to take."

" _Just a moment._ " Ella informed her in a singsong manner.

B took out the map to examine it.

"Give me that!" Amy barked as she snatched the map from B. "There's no point in giving the map to someone who can't talk."

B glared at her and grabbed on to one corner of the map and tried to pull it back.

"Oh come on, don't be so petty." Amy told him as she tried to resist the pull.

The two of them tried to pull the map over to themselves.

"Guys, guys, we can share the map." Ella suggested. "Sharing is one of the most important-"

Amy and B suddenly ripped the map in half while fighting over it.

"Oh bother... That is not good..." Ella trailed off.

"What just happened?" Eva asked from the other side.

"Heh, nothing two worry about." Ella nervously said as she took a look at the two halves of the map. "Uh... Head to the left and it will all be fine."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"It's not my fault the map was destroyed." Amy tried to defend herself. "Beverly was the one who tried to get it back."

* * *

The camera moved over to Ezekiel, Dawn, Sammy, and Brick talking with each other while waiting for feedback from their teammates down below.

"So... How do you think the other guys are doing, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, we're getting along better than the others." Dawn remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Brick asked.

"They just ripped their map in half." Dawn explained as she pointed over to the three Beavers.

"Oh... Yep, that'll do it." Brick remarked.

"We're definitely going to win." Sammy optimistically said. "I actually like you both a lot."

"Don'cha mean you like the three of us?" Ezekiel asked.

"Uh, sorry. I forgot about you for a second." Sammy awkwardly admitted. "Now I feel bad..."

"It's all right, eh." Ezekiel said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I'm glad I ended up on the same team as Brick." Sammy remarked. "After Dawn, he's the nicest person here right now... I still feel bad for forgetting about Zeke... He doesn't talk much. So I guess that's like, kind of an excuse."

* * *

The scene switched to Sadie, Tyler, and Dakota walking through the underground.

"Oh god, it's so dark and cold. Why did I agree to go down here?" Dakota wondered out loud.

"Nobody else wanted to." Sadie reminded her.

"Oh yeah... Why are you down here?" Dakota asked her.

"Katie was always fearless. I'm trying to be more like her." Sadie explained. "Well, she wasn't fearless. She was afraid sometimes. But you get the point."

"Uh.. I think so." Dakota replied.

"Um, guys, we might need to stop." Tyler told the girls.

They looked ahead and saw an underground lake in front of them.

"Do you see a boat or anything?" Dakota asked. "I really don't wanna get wet."

"Lemme check." Tyler said as he grabbed the walkie talkie and turned it on. "Yo, guys, is there anything about how to get across a lake in those books you got?"

"Um... I am not seeing anything." Dawn replied from the other end. "Hang on... I see something. It says you must swim across."

"Thanks man." Tyler said.

"Uh... Did she say we had to swim?" Dakota asked.

Tyler nodded.

"Yay! I love swimming!" Sadie cheered. "I wish I brought my bathing suit."

"Don't worry." Tyler said. "You gotta do this gracefully."

Tyler began to walk towards the water only to trip over his own feet and fall into the lake face first.

"That did not look very graceful." Dakota remarked.

"Uh, it was supposed to be an example of what not to do." Tyler told her once his head was above the water. "Now come on, girls, let's swim."

"Whee! Cannonball!" Sadie exclaimed as she jumped into the water.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"Hi Katie, I hope you're watching this." Sadie said to the camera. "I hope you're having fun at wherever you are. I'm sure the rest of this game won't last for too long so we'll see each other soon. Or at least I hope it does."

* * *

The scene shifted to the three members of the Beavers walking through another tunnel.

"Is this the right way?" Topher asked.

"Look, all I know is that Ella said this was where we should go." Eva told him. "And even then I'm not sure if she knew."

"What makes you say that?" Topher asked.

"She made it sound like something really bad had happened above ground." Eva explained. "My money says she somehow dropped the map down into the pit."

"This team is falling to pieces already." Noah remarked.

"It could be worse." Topher remarked. "We still haven't come across any traps yet."

The loud roaring of an animal echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Heh... That sounded like it was a ahead of us... Funny..." Topher nervously trailed off.

"You jinxed it, Topher." Eva told him.

The shadowy silhouette of an animal charging towards them drew nearer at a rapid pace.

"Oh crap! We should get out of the way!" Noah exclaimed.

The three of them ducked behind a nearby rock. The animal came out of the shadows and revealed itself to be Scuba Bear.

"Oh hey, I recognize that bear." Topher remarked.

"Quiet. I don't think they can hear us." Eva whispered.

"Uh... You might wanna tell it to the bear." Noah flatly said as he pointed up to the bear leaning over the rock and baring its teeth at them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Why Chris put scuba gear on a bear I may never know." Noah remarked. "Did something happen to him between seasons that I just didn't hear about?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella, B, and Amy were talking above ground still.

"So, after that, the nice officer lady told me not to talk to the children at the playground." Ella said. "Apparently, it seemed "Creepy" and "Highly suspect". Weird, right?"

"Guys! We have an emergency!" Topher shouted over the walkie talkie.

B picked up the walkie talkie only for Amy to grab it out of his hands.

"Give me that, you don't even talk, Beverly." Amy said.

B grabbed the walkie talkie back from her.

"Uh, I'll just take it." Ella said as she took the walkie talkie from B. "I don't think we should break anything else."

"Hey! What's taking you so long!" Topher yelled.

"Very sorry." Ella apologized. "What was it you wanted?"

"We're being attacked by a bear in scuba stuff!" Topher exclaimed.

"Oh, Scuba Bear. Don't worry, they won't hurt you if you sing to them." Ella replied.

The camera cut back to Eva, Topher, and Noah underground.

"What did she say?" Noah asked as the three of them ran through the cave with Scuba Bear right behind them.

"We have to sing to it." Topher replied.

"Oh hell no! I am not doing that." Eva said. "Quick, I have a better plan. Follow my lead."

Eva hid behind another large rock and the two others followed. She picked up a small rock and threw it in the direction of Scuba Bear. The rock landed somewhere behind the bear and made a loud sound. Scuba Bear stopped in their tracks and turned around to see the noise.

"Nice work Eva." Noah congratulated.

"Thanks. Now, let's leave very quietly." Eva whispered.

The camera cut over to Sammy, Brick, Ezekiel, and Dawn all hanging out while waiting to hear from their team.

"Do you think they're okay?" Sammy asked. "We haven't heard of them in a while."

"I dunno. They had to swim, eh. That coulda messed up their walkie talkie." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Jeez, hope they're okay." Brick remarked.

"I am confident in our teams competence." Dawn said. "We will probably win. I actually feel quite bad for the other team."

"Why's that?" Sammy asked.

"It's quite sad to a team who dislikes each other so much." Dawn remarked.

"Ella looks all right." Sammy said.

"That is true. And they have B was well. That gives me some hope for the team as whole." Dawn admitted. "I just hope those two don't make any enemies there."

"These things have a way of sorting themselves out, ma'am." Brick confidently remarked.

"Okay, I'm really starting to get worried about the other guys, eh." Ezekiel told the other three. "We should check in on 'em."

"If they needed help they'd probably have called by now." Sammy pointed out.

"Tell you what, if they don't contact us within the next five minutes we'll check in with them." Brick decided.

"I can work with that." Ezekiel responded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"Brick's leadership instincts are advantageous." Dawn said. "I'm not quite fond of the whole idea of alliances but if I teamed up with one person on this team it would be either him or Sammy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler, Dakota, and Sadie had made it to the other side of the lake and were wandering through the cave.

"Ugh, I'm so cold and wet." Dakota complained. "We should not have swam through that."

"At least we didn't drown." Sadie tried to lighten things. "... That sounded better in my head."

"Hey Tyler, does that walkie talkie still work?" Dakota asked.

"I think so." Tyler replied. "Why would Chris give us a non-waterproof one if he knew we'd be swimming through water?"

"Do they make waterproof walkie talkies?" Dakota asked.

"Probably." Tyler answered.

"So what do you think the next obstacle is?" Sadie asked.

"I think I see it." Tyler told her.

The camera zoomed out to reveal that the three of them were standing in front of large underground chasm with a rickety rope and wood bridge being the only way across.

"Should we call the rest of our team?" Sadie questioned.

"Nah, I think we'll be fine." Tyler replied. "It's just a bridge. Let's go."

The three of them began to cross the weak bridge.

"Okay, let's be careful." Dakota advised. "The fall looks like it would not be fun."

Sadie nervously nodded in response.

"Tyler, I really think that we should call the team." Dakota told him.

"I told you, we'll be fine." Tyler insisted. "You got me as a leader. So everything's gonna be just peachy."

Sadie stepped on a particularly weak plank of the bridge and fell through.

"Ah!" Sadie screamed.

She grabbed on to Dakota's ankle and pulled her down with her. Dakota attempted to save herself by latching on to Tyler's foot. Tyler was dragged down but was able to grab on to a stable plank and hold himself up with both hands.

"Are you gonna be able to hold us up?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Tyler answered. "I got real strong fingers."

"Uh, I think we should call our team now." Dakota remarked.

Tyler nodded before he removed one hand from the plank he was holding on to and took out his walkie talkie.

"Hey, uh, we're in a _bit_ of a sticky situation." Tyler nervously told the others through the walkie talkie.

The camera cut to the rest of their team above ground.

"What's going on down there, eh?" Ezekiel asked them through their communication device.

"Uh so... We're kinda dangling from a rope bridge over a large chasm..." Tyler informed them.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Ezekiel remarked.

"Yeah, is there anything about... You know, how to get out of here, in your book?" Tyler asked.

"Uh... I'll ask around." Ezekiel replied.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"Um, look for something in the book about a rope bridge." Ezekiel instructed them. "The others guys are about to fall off of one, eh."

"Lemme check." Sammy replied as she flipped through the book. "I don't see anything yet."

"Here it is." Brick said as he pointed at a spot in the book.

"Oh, cool." Sammy thanked.

"Zeke, give Brick the phone." Dawn instructed.

Ezekiel nodded and handed the walkie talkie to Brick.

"Okay, so, here's what you gotta do." Brick told the contestants on the other end of the line. "You need to let go."

The scene changed to Tyler, Dakota, and Sadie hanging from the bridge underground.

"I'm sorry... Could you repeat that?" Tyler requested. "Because it sounded like you told us to let go."

"That's what I said sir." Brick replied from the other side. "According to this book there is something to catch you at the bottom."

"Something? What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't specify." Brick answered. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine."

Tyler put the walkie talkie away and looked down at his team.

"All right girls, just a heads up, I'm about to let go." Tyler warned them.

"What!?" Dakota and Sadie exclaimed in unison.

Tyler let go of the bridge and the three of them began their decent down the crevasse.

"Ah!" The three of them screamed as they huddled together as they fell.

"Oh why did I think that was a good idea!?" Tyler shouted. "This is the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"This isn't how I wanted to die!" Sadie exclaimed. "I wanted Katie to be there!"

Dakota screamed something unintelligible in a panic as they continued to fall.

"Maybe if we close it won't be so bad." Sadie suggested.

Their fall came to an abrupt end when they landed on a trampoline that was for some reason at the bottom of the chasm. They bounced up several times before losing momentum and stopping.

"Ha! We're alive!" Dakota cheered.

"Come on guys, let's go find that statue thingy." Tyler said.

"Oh thank you Chris! That book was right!" Sadie cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I just fell off a bridge and lived... Not one of the things I thought I'd be doing today." Dakota remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Beavers with the map making conversation.

"So... It's been pretty quiet." Amy remarked. "Ella, do you have any more stories about yourself."

"Oh, well, this one time, when I was eight, my father had to get his drivers licence renewed." Ella began. "So, we went to the DMV together and-"

"Okay, I can already tell this story's gonna suck." Amy interrupted. "I need some real company."

She stood up and walked away.

"How odd." Ella remarked. "So, B, would you like to hear my story?"

B nodded.

"Oh, all right." Ella said. "So, we were at the DMV. And after about half an hour I got bored and decided to talk to the nice woman standing behind us."

The camera moved over to the four contestants above ground for the Deer.

"Do you think they're okay now, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Tyler sounded pretty worried about the whole bridge thing."

"The book said they'd be okay." Brick replied.

"Ahem, not to intrude but I have just noticed something off about the other team." Dawn said as she pointed to B and Ella.

"Yeah, weren't there three of them?" Brick noticed.

"Oh god, what's my sister up to." Sammy worried.

"Ahem, idiots, pay attention to me." A voice behind them said.

They turned around and saw Amy standing behind them.

"Uh... What do you want?" Ezekiel asked.

"I just needed a break from my team." Amy replied. "I'd also like a word with my sister."

"I'm afraid already." Sammy remarked.

"Just come with me." Amy told her as she grabbed Sammy by the wrist and took her away from her team. "Here, sit down."

"Uh... All right." Sammy replied as she sat down. "Why do you actually want to talk to me?"

"Truthfully Samey, I need to release all my frustrations on someone who won't fight back or complain." Amy explained. "Because my god, I have a lot to say. My team sucks."

"I regret this already..." Sammy mumbled.

"Pretending I didn't hear that." Amy remarked. "Anyway, not only did my team lose but I've still eaten nothing but berries and nuts for a while. And the people there are awful. Eva looks like she wants to kill me, Noah's sarcasm annoys me, Topher is an idiot, and B thinks he's better than me."

"Wow, you certainly... Have a lot to say." Sammy commented.

"And then there's Ella." Amy continued, ignoring her sister completely. "She's just so sugary sweet with her cuteness I just wanna pinch her cheeks. _And then set myself on fire!_ I swear, she was almost as annoying as _you_. And trust me, you're annoying."

"Uh huh... Those are some strong feelings you have towards other people." Sammy said. "And uh, now I'm starting to remember why mom made us get rid of our bunk bed and moved you into the crafts room."

"Oh come on, what's wrong with what I said?" Amy asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sammy responded.

"Fair point." Amy said. "Well Samey, this is some of the first real sister-sister bonding time we've had in a while. I'll let you know if I have any more emotional venting I need to do."

"Yeah... I'm never doing this again." Sammy told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"If that's her idea of bonding I really hope her team doesn't annoy her any more." Sammy remarked. "Because that was uncomfortable and awful."

* * *

Meanwhile, Topher, Noah, and Eva were strolling through the tunnel trying to find their goal.

"Hey, so, how long have we been down here?" Topher asked.

"Doesn't matter." Eva replied. "We just need to keep going until we find the statue. I don't wanna be on a losing team twice in a row."

"Do you guys think that bear is still after us?" Topher asked.

"Probably not." Noah answered. "That was a while back and I haven't heard a thing from it since."

"All right, but this tunnel has just been going straight forward the entire time." Topher pointed out. "It could come back for us at any time."

"I don't think it will." Eva confidently stated.

"Uh guys, we might have a problem." Noah told them.

"Ugh, what is it?" Eva asked.

The camera zoomed out to show that the tunnel was at a dead end.

"Oh my... That can not be good..." Topher trailed off.

"Give me the walkie talkie." Eva instructed. "I have a very strongly worded message for those imbeciles upstairs."

Noah gave her the walkie talkie.

"Hey! Idiots! You sent us to a dead end!" Eva shouted into the walkie talkie. "Get us out of here! Now!"

"Dead end?" Ella confusedly replied from the other end. "Let me check. B, please hand me the map and books."

The rustling of papers was heard on the other end of the line.

"You gonna be okay?" Topher asked Eva.

"I'm fine." Eva angrily grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Ahem, okay, so as it turns out reading two halves of a map at the same time is difficult." Ella said from the other side. "But with the help of B and our books Chris gave us we were able to find something. There should be some kind of secret passage way. Uh, now the book doesn't say how to get through. But I'm sure you can figure it out. Good luck!"

"Did she say there was a secret passage?" Noah asked.

"Yes. And now we have to find it." Eva replied.

"Hmm, sounds challenging." Topher remarked. "Uh, luckily, I'll help since I'm such a good friend."

"God, give it a rest already." Noah told him.

"Never!" Topher exclaimed.

"Just shut up and help find the passage." Eva told him.

"Right." Topher said as he approached the wall and began to knock on it.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Trying to see if anything's hollow." Topher explained.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Eva remarked.

Topher knocked on a piece of the wall that sounded like something on the other side.

"You were saying?" Topher smugly replied.

He pushed on the wall and a door shaped panel painted like the wall fell forward revealing that the tunnel continued. Topher fell forward with it.

"Well, turns out you aren't a total failure after all." Eva remarked. "All right, let's keep going."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"You see that? I was able to prove my worth to them back there." Topher proudly stated as he pointed to himself with his thumbs. "Watch out world, Topher is climbing back up the ladder!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the underground members of the Deer were searching for their goal.

"How long have we been down here now?" Dakota asked. "I think I'm about to go blind."

"Don't worry, I thought that a while ago and I can still see clearly." Tyler reassured her.

He immediately stubbed his toe on a small rock and fell face first to the ground.

"Ignore that..." Tyler mumbled.

"You okay?" Sadie asked as she pulled him up form the ground.

"I'll be just great..." Tyler weakly muttered.

They pushed forward through the cavern.

"How much longer until we get there?" Dakota asked.

"I dunno." Tyler replied. "We'll get there when we get there I guess."

"Ooh! Guys! I think I see it!" Sadie exclaimed before having her mouth covered by Dakota.

"Shh!" Dakota shushed. "Cave in, remember?

"Sorry." Sadie whispered. "But I think I see where we were supposed to go."

Sadie pointed to a wooden door on one of the cave walls.

"I don't see it." Dakota said as she squinted her eyes. "Wait... Wait... Oh my gosh... I feel like an idiot for not noticing."

"Woohoo!" Tyler loudly cheered. "Oh, sorry."

The three of them walked up to the door and opened it to reveal a room with a table that had small statues that looked like baby deer on them made of different materials on it. A TV monitor was attached to the rooms ceiling.

"Oh, okay... So... Finding this statue might be harder than I thought." Dakota remarked.

The monitor lit up and Chris was shown on it.

"Hello Deer. Looks like you're the first team to find your mascot." Chris informed them.

"Why are there so many of them?" Sadie asked.

"Only one of them is the one you're supposed to take." Chris explained. "If you grab the wrong one it activates a trap. Once you pick the right one out, it will open up the door to the exit."

"This won't be too hard." Tyler confidently said.

"Oh, one last think. Don't even think about contacting your team." Chris told them. "We did not include the solution to this puzzle in their book."

"Never mind." Tyler said.

"Good luck." Chris wished them. "You'll need it.

The monitor shut off.

"Don't worry I know what to do." Sadie told her team.

"You do?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, it's like in that one Indiana Jones movie." Sadie explained. "All you gotta do is pick the worst looking one."

"Sweet. This is gonna be easy." Tyler stated as he went up to the table.

Tyler looked at the table for a few moments before grabbing the deer statue made of plastic.

"Woo! I did it!" Tyler cheered.

A loud rumbling noise was heard and the walls began to slowly close in around them.

"Quick! Pick another one!" Dakota panicked.

After looking over all the statues he snatched up the wooden deer statue causing the walls to stop moving.

"Phew..." Sadie sighed. "That was-"

Her celebration was cut short when the walls began to move again, this time even faster.

"Ah! What do I do!" Tyler shouted.

"Just keep looking for one!" Dakota shouted at him.

"Okay... I gotta think like Chris..." Tyler nervously told himself as he surveyed the table.

"Hurry!" Sadie yelled.

Tyler took the golden deer statue off the table. The walls stopped moving and then retracted back to their original position.

"You did it Tyler!" Sadie cheered.

"Woohoo! I did do it!" Tyler celebrated.

Part of the cave wall in front of them collapsed revealing an exit tunnel.

"Finally, a way to get out." Dakota said.

"Let's get out of here." Tyler told the team.

The scene changed to the three Beavers walking underground.

"So are you guys proud of what I did back there?" Topher asked.

"If we say yes will you stop asking?" Eva asked.

Topher nodded.

"Than yes." Eva said.

"Ha! I knew it!" Topher cheered.

"Guys, we need to focus." Noah told them.

"Sorry." Topher apologized.

"We've down here for ages. We've gotta be getting close now." Eva said.

"I'll call our team and see if they know where to go." Noah decided.

"Here you go." Topher said as he handed Noah the walkie talkie.

"Hello, anybody up there?" Noah asked into the walkie talkie. "We need some help."

"Ugh, this'd better be good." Amy grumpily replied from the other side.

"Can I talk to someone else?" Noah asked. "Literally, anyone else."

"Hello, I heard you asked for somebody else." Ella said through the walkie talkie. "How may I be of service?

"Do you know if we're getting close to that statue we're looking for?" Noah asked. "We feel like we're getting close."

"Let me see." Ella said. "Oh B, would you be a dear and hand me the other half of that map."

"How did they even manage to break their map?" Eva asked.

Noah shrugged.

"Okay. I have the map. Are there any major landmarks nearby?" Ella asked.

"We're underground." Noah flatly replied. "Everything looks the same. The last major thing we came across was that secret passage."

"All right, give me a moment." Ella requested. "This map is very hard to comprehend. Hmm... Hang on, I think I see where you need to go on this map."

"Where is it?" Noah asked.

"If you keep going forward there should be a fork in the path. Turn left and you should be there." Ella advised.

"What did she say?" Topher asked.

"Just keep going straight then turn left." Noah repeated.

"I doubt that. She's an idiot who had to read half a map. That can't end well." Eva remarked.

"Well, we might as well follow her directions. It's the only lead we've got." Topher pointed out.

"Fine, but it won't take us where we want." Eva told them.

The camera suddenly cut to the three of them standing in front of a door in the cave wall that was identical to the one the Deer found.

"Huh... I stand corrected." Eva remarked. "All right, let's get in there."

Noah opened to door and the three entered a room that looked exactly like the one the Deer were in except for the fact that there were statues of beavers on the table rather than deer. The monitor in the room lit up with Chris on it.

"What's up everybody?" Chris asked. "You must choose the correct statue off this table. Be warned, if you make a wrong choice, there will be consequences. Oh, and before you ask, you can't call your team."

"Pfft? Like you're stopping me?" Eva sneered.

"Actually, I am. I did not include the solution to this puzzle in the team guidebook." Chris explained. "Oh, and just for that remark, I won't wish your team good luck. So take that."

Chris' monitor turned off.

"This should be easy." Topher remarked.

"How so?" Noah asked.

"I know everything Chris McLean. I can get into his head and figure out which of these statues he chose as the right one." Topher explained.

"Yeah right. There's no way you'll be able to." Eva said. "You're just a pretty boy with no actual skills."

"Really, then what do you call this?" Topher replied as he grabbed the golden beaver statue off the table.

A door shaped panel in the wall slid to the side revealing the exit tunnel.

"See, I know what Chris would make the best looking one the right one." Topher explained.

"You just got lucky." Eva told him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"We need to get rid of him real soon." Noah said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler, Dakota, and Sadie were going through the exit tunnel from the deer statue room.

"Do you think we're gonna win?" Dakota asked.

"Probably." Sadie replied. "I like to stay optimistic."

"Same here." Tyler said.

The three of them continued through the tunnel until it came to an end. At the end of the tunnel there was a ladder leading up through a hole.

"Should we go there?" Sadie asked.

"It looks like where we're supposed to go." Dakota responded.

"I'll go first." Tyler told them.

They all began to climb up the ladder together.

"Are you sure this leads to the exit?" Sadie asked.

"Why wouldn't it." Dakota pointed out.

Eventually, Tyler reached the top of the ladder where a trap door was.

"Aw yeah! I think I see our exit!" Tyler cheered.

He pushed up on the door and opened it. Him and the other three climbed out and found themselves next to where their team was waiting for them.

"Finally! Fresh air!" Dakota cheered.

The rest of their team went over to them.

"Nice work soldiers. You're the first team back." Brick congratulated.

"Yeah, you won." Sammy told them.

"Very nice work." Dawn remarked.

"Uh, what she said, eh." Ezekiel added.

Chris walked up to the Deer.

"Deer, congratulations. You have avoided elimination for tonight." Chris informed them. "And please be sure to enjoy your meal from today's sponsor: Santa's Workshop. Canada's best venison based restaurant."

Chris handed them a paper bag with a cartoon drawing of Santa Claus on it.

"Uh huh... Thank you..." Sammy reluctantly accepted as she took the bag.

The camera panned over to B, Ella, and Amy watching the other team.

"Well, good for them. I'm glad when other people get their way." Ella remarked.

"Beverly, I blame you for this." Amy told him. "If you didn't get that map ripped up we would've won."

B glared at her and curled one of his hands into a fist out of anger.

"Please, please, let's all just get along." Ella urged.

Before either of them could respond a square shaped part of the ground began to move before it opened up to reveal itself to be a trap door.

"Oh my, what's this?" Ella asked.

Noah, Eva, and Topher climbed out from the trap door.

"Woo! We did it!" Topher cheered. "High five everybody!"

"Uh... About that... We're sort of in last place." Ella said.

"What?!" Eva exclaimed.

Chris walked to the Beavers.

"Beavers, as you may have gathered by now, you have now lost for a second time in a row." Chris announced.

"Hooray." Noah dryly replied.

"Everyone can get some rest back at their camps. But Beavers, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris told them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Normally, I'd be upset by losing. But with the exception of Eva or maybe that big quiet guy, I would not mind seeing anyone go." Noah admitted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"Real glad I got put on a winning team this time, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "I should probably start making more friends. Otherwise things'll get real lonely real fast."

* * *

The scene flashed forward in time to the Deer making it back to their camp site.

"So, anyone wanna eat this venison?" Sammy asked her team.

"Uh... I'd be okay with it if they didn't call the restaurant Santa's Workshop." Sadie replied. "That's just wrong."

Tyler tapped on Dakota's should before he asked her a question. "Hey Dakota, can we talk? I just had a great idea and I need you to come with me."

"Oh, sure." Dakota responded.

Dakota and Tyler went away from their team and behind one of the tents.

"What's this idea you have?" Dakota asked.

"Well, I figured since we did so well in this challenge maybe we can team up." Tyler explained. "Sounds like a good idea, right?"

"Hmm... I could use the company." Dakota remarked. "Okay sure. You seem like a nice guy."

"Sweet, we'll totally gonna be great together." Tyler told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"There isn't anyone I dislike on this team so there isn't too much of a point to being in this alliance." Dakota admitted. "I guess it's just nice to know Tyler thinks of me that highly."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Winning this challenge has basically made me the unofficial leader." Tyler said. "Which is super cool! And being friends with Dakota is also super cool."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sadie, Dawn, Sammy were talking inside their tent.

"Winning twice in a row is a pretty good start for a new team." Sadie remarked.

"Do you think we could be able to win the next challenge too?" Sammy asked.

"Perhaps." Dawn replied. "If the other team wishes to do well they must hone their ability to work together."

"That's probably gonna be hard." Sammy remarked. "Because they do not look like they like each other."

"Well, I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Sadie told the other two. "Bye girls, I'll be right back."

Sadie went over to the exit and unzipped the tent flap only to see Brick on the other side.

"Oh hey there, I was just about to ask if I could come in." Brick said.

"Okay, sure thing." Sadie replied. "I was just about to go."

Sadie left the tent and Brick entered before zipping the tent up behind him.

"So what brings you here?" Sammy asked.

"You seem like nice girls and I just wanted to talk." Brick explained.

"Oh, how nice." Dawn said.

"I really hope that we don't lose any challenges." Sammy remarked. "I don't think there's anyone I wanna see leave. Neither of you guys would vote for me, right?"

"Of course not." Dawn replied.

"Certainly not, ma'am." Brick told her.

"Oh, good." Sammy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I really think I've got a good chance at winning this whole thing." Sammy remarked. "People like me, and I'm okay at challenges. Heck, I probably could've won the first time around if my sister didn't come back and mess things up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was sitting on a log by the unlit fire pit alone.

"I think I did pretty good today, eh." Ezekiel said to himself.

"Hey Zeke, what are you doing?" A voice from behind him asked.

Ezekiel turned around and saw Sadie.

"Oh hey there Sadie." Ezekiel greeted.

"Hi, you look lonely." Sadie noticed as she sat down next to him.

"Uh, I guess a little bit, eh." Ezekiel replied. "You look happy."

"I am. Being down in those tunnels was super fun!" Sadie cheered.

"Weren't you all depressed and stuff when you first got here?" Ezekiel pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think I'm finally over it." Sadie remarked. "Now I wanna make Katie proud."

"I need to try and make new friend here, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "I only really had B on the Muskrats and now he's on the other team."

"Well, I'm a good place to start." Sadie told him. "We could be friends."

"Oh, all right." Ezekiel replied. "I like that."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"Being the only Muskrat here was a bit weird at first, eh." Ezekiel said. "But now that Sadie wants to be friends and we've won two challenges in a row things can only go up from here."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beavers had arrived back at their camp.

"Ugh, lousy team, lost twice in a row." Eva mumbled to herself through gritted teeth.

"Easy Eva, keep it calm." Noah told her.

"I'm trying the best I can." Eva told him.

"Here, come with me. We have a very serious matter to discuss." Noah said to Eva.

"Gladly." Eva replied.

The two of them entered one of the tents and sat down together.

"Okay, so we both agree that we need to get of Topher, right?" Noah asked. "I wanna make sure we're on the same page."

"Of course we are." Eva said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Good. I've had enough of that guy to last a lifetime." Noah remarked.

"Hey Noah, I'm not one to get all sentimental and schmaltzy... But I'm glad you're here." Eva admitted. "I hated my old team so much. It was so draining."

"Same. I'm glad you're with me too." Noah replied. "We make a good team. If Izzy and Owen were here the whole gong would be complete."

The tent flap unzipped from the outside and B stepped inside the tent.

"Hey! Get out! I was having a moment!" Eva snapped at him.

B quickly nodded and exited the tent.

"Was that an overreaction?" Eva asked.

"Maybe just a little." Noah sarcastically answered.

The scene changed to Ella and Amy talking inside their tent.

"Did you have fun today?" Ella asked. "I know I did."

"We got our map torn in half and we lost the challenge." Amy flatly replied.

"Well, all that matters is if you had fun." Ella remarked. "I'm so happy that you want to be my friend."

"When did I say that wanted to be- Uh, I mean, yes, we're friends." Amy forced herself to say. "Best friends, even."

"Yay!" Ella cheered. "I've never really had someone who considered me their best friend."

"Uh huh, yeah sure. Hey, so, now that we're friends do you wanna help me form an alliance?" Amy asked.

"Oh of course. I don't have any problem with it." Ella said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Ha, too easy. It's like taking candy from my sister." Amy remarked. "I finally have some support behind me and not only that, but they're blindly loyal to me. And this time, I didn't mess up. I am the chess master for real this time and there is nothing they can do to stop me."

* * *

Ella and Amy's tent unzipped from the outside and Topher came in.

"Hey girls." Topher greeted.

"What brings you here this evening?" Ella asked.

"I don't want anything to do with Eva and Noah now that they've cut me out of the alliance." Topher explained. "So, I figured I'd just hang out with you guys."

"How delightful. I love socialization!" Ella chirped.

"Meh, it's a bit overrated." Amy remarked.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Topher asked.

"Oh, we're in an alliance now." Ella replied. "Isn't that fun?"

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone." Amy whispered to her.

"I didn't know." Ella whispered back.

"Hmm... An alliance you say... You know, now that I was kicked out of my old one, maybe I can join up with you guys." Topher suggested.

"Ooh! Yay! More friends!" Ella excitedly cheered.

"Yeah sure, why not." Amy agreed.

"Great, we can get rid of Noah now." Topher said.

"Uh, maybe not Noah... I dunno... How about Beverly?" Amy suggested.

"What did he ever do?" Topher asked. "Noah needs to get what's coming to him."

"I like them both. Why can't we not vote for either of them?" Ella asked.

"Someone has to go. And Bev was the leader on my old team. If we don't get rid of him now he could be a threat." Amy tried to reason.

"I still think it makes more sense to get rid of Noah." Topher remarked.

"You will do what I say or else." Amy threatened as she pulled Topher closer to her by his shirt collar. "Understood?"

Topher nervously nodded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I think the three of us are going to get along just fine." Ella remarked. "I mean... Amy does have some minor issues she needs to work out but other than that we're okay. I love having friends. Yay!"

* * *

The scene switched to later at night with the Beavers gathered at the elimination ceremony with Chris.

"Beavers, back for the second time in a row. I'd say I would've expected better of you.. But I didn't." Chris said.

"Shut up." Eva grumpily replied.

"Anyway, get to the voting." Chris instructed. "I can't wait to fire up that slingshot."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: B)**

B held up a photo of Amy with the words "Please leave" written on it to the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva showed a picture of Topher with a red X drawn on it.

"Ugh, you need to leave, right now." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ella)**

"I don't want to vote for B." Ella admitted. "I don't understand why Amy dislikes him. Maybe I should just go back to voting alphabetically... No, then I'd have to vote for Amy... Maybe I could go to the name after that... No, that would be B... Ooh, this is so hard. Let me think."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

Noah drew an X over a photograph of Topher and showed it to the camera.

"Good riddance." Noah said. "I will not be missing you."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

Amy held up a picture of B with an X drawn over it.

"You've stayed around for much longer than I'd like." Amy remarked. "And now, it's time for you to leave."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Topher)**

"I don't really agree with the person Amy wants to get rid of." Topher said. "But she also kinda intimidates me... That said... It would be real satisfying to vote for Noah... Hmm..."

* * *

The camera cut to after the voting wit the Beavers waiting for the results.

"All right, after reading over the votes, I can say that Eva, Noah, and Ella... You have no votes against you!" Chris announced as he threw them marshmallows. "Amy, Topher, B, this next marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Amy!"

Chris threw Amy her marshmallow.

"Phew, thank god." Amy sighed in relief.

"Topher, B, only one of you gets to stay." Chris dramatically told them. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Topher!"

Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Topher.

"Woohoo!" Topher cheered. "Oh... Uh, sorry B."

B dejectedly looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Ella apologized to B. "But on the bright side, you'll always remember the amazing memories you made."

B looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, well, you're still getting fired out of a slingshot." Chris reminded him.

The camera cut to B sitting in the slingshot with Chef holding it back.

"So B, usually this is the part where I say "Any last words" but I wanna leave what you're voice sounds like a mystery for the audience." Chris told him. "So farewell."

B opened his mouth to object only for Chef to let go and fire him off into the distance.

"Who will be the next one to suffer the wrath of the slingshot?" Chris asked the camera. "And can the new Beavers break their losing streak? You're gonna wanna stick around to see next time, on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - B

B - Amy

Ella - B

Eva - Topher

Noah - Topher

Topher - B

 **Results:**

B - 3 Votes

Topher - 2 Votes

Amy - 1 Vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

* * *

 **Well, this was my first effort in this story to have an entire chapter with just two teams from beginning to end. In retrospect, splitting the teams up by popularity might not have been the best choice as there is more to write about for the new Beaver since there was more conflict. But hopefully the new Deer were still enjoyable. As for the elimination, I didn't really wanna get rid of B. I used to be pretty neutral towards the guy but writing him in here made me like him more. But I couldn't really write his friendship with Ezekiel much more and all that really left me with was his rivalry with Amy which I could only stretch out for so long. There's only so much you can do with a character that doesn't talk. Anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks.**


	9. Singin' In the Pain

**I'm going to be trying something new in this challenge. Most of the previous challenges had featured a lot of the teams moving around to try and accomplish some goal but in this one I'll be changing it up. You might already be able to guess what this challenge is about from the title. Be sure to let me know if this different style of challenge worked out in the end. Anyway, that's about all I've got to say for now. You may read.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. Our two teams had to work together in a challenge that sent half of them underground." Clips of both the teams walking through the underground tunnels were seen. "The Deer handled it pretty well and Tyler was unofficially promoted to leader... By himself." Footage of Tyler picking the right deer statue off the table played. "As for the Beavers... Let's say they were less than successful." A clip Amy and B accidentally tearing their map in half played. "And finally, Topher's old alliance kicked him out. But he was able to find a new one pretty quickly." Topher talking with Amy and Ella was shown next. "Said new alliance gave a prompt, and slightly reluctant, boot to B." Footage of B being fired out of the Slingshot of Shame was seen after that.

The camera cut to Chris walking through a path in the woods and talking to the camera.

"The Beavers are dropping like flies. Will they be able to survive this next challenge?" Chris continued. "Keep watching to find out. Right here, right now, on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera opened up on a rainy day on the island. It panned down from the cloudy sky and over to the Deer's camp site where nobody was outside. The scene shifted to inside the girls tent where the four of them were talking.

"It sure sounds pretty bad out there today." Dakota remarked. "Do you think it'll stop any time soon?"

"Hard to say." Dawn replied. "It's raining quite hard so I have a feeling it may continue throughout the rest of the day."

"Me and Katie used to play out in the rain all the time when we were kids." Sadie said.

"It sounds like you aren't quite finished thinking about her yet." Sammy remarked.

"We've been friends since we were both like, toddlers. It's hard to stop thinking about someone you've known for that long." Sadie replied. "But I know she's gonna be proud of me when she sees this on TV."

The sound of someone tapping on the outside of the tent was heard.

"Hey, can me and the other guys come in, eh?" Ezekiel asked from the outside. "It's boring in our tent."

"Come on in." Dakota said.

The tent unzipped from the outside and Ezekiel, Brick, and Tyler entered the tent.

"Thanks a lot." Brick said as he zipped up their tent behind them. "We needed some other people to talk with."

"Hey, I never asked, but what was being underground like?" Dawn asked.

"A little stressful." Dakota admitted.

"Yeah, there were a few times were I thought I was about to die." Tyler added. "You guys were lucky that all you had to do was talk to us."

"I thought it was fun." Sadie remarked.

"Hey, so, does anyone here wanna try the leftover venison from the last challenge?" Brick offered. "It's pretty good."

"No thank you. I try to avoid eating meat unless absolutely necessary." Dawn declined.

"I still can't get over the fact that they call their restaurant Santa's Workshop." Dakota remarked. "No thanks."

"Um... I'll try some." Sammy decided.

"Great I got it right..." Brick began before trailing off as he felt around for the beg of food. "Shoot, I think I left it back in the other tent. I'll go grab it."

"Uh, you don't have to if you don't want to." Sammy told him.

"It's all right ma'am. A little rain doesn't bother me. I'll go get it." Brick insisted.

Brick stood up and exited the tent.

"How nice of him." Dawn remarked.

"Should I go help him?" Sammy asked. "I kinda feel bad about him going back out there."

"He sounds like he'll be fine, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"What he said." Tyler said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"As a cadet being loyal to my team is a must." Brick told the camera. "Which is easy because I like pretty much my whole team."

* * *

The camera cut to the inside of the girls tent on the Beavers. Ella was attempting to make conversation with Eva while Amy was nowhere to be seen inside the tent.

"So... How about the weather?" Ella asked, trying to start up conversation.

"It's been raining for like, two hours now. There's not much else to say." Eva replied.

"Fair enough." Ella said. "Hey, have you seen Amy? She wasn't in here when I woke up?"

"Nope. Frankly, I don't care." Eva answered.

"I'm sure she's fine. Oh, so, do you think we can win today?" Ella asked.

"Doubtful. There are _certain people_ on this team that are dragging us down." Eva remarked.

"I'm not one of those people, am I?" Ella asked.

"Uh... No." Eva hesitantly replied.

"Oh, thank goodness." Ella sighed in relief. "Even if I was I'm sure you wouldn't really mean it."

"Um, not comment." Eva uncomfortably said.

"Hmm... You know, I'm starting to get worried about Amy." Ella admitted. "Should we go check and see if she's in the other tent."

"Meh, I'm sure she's fine right now." Eva replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"Hmm... I wonder why our team keeps losing." Ella wondered. "We're all skilled people. We should be good at this. I'm sure if I try harder things will go well for us."

* * *

The scene switched to Amy walking through the rainy forest looking very tired out.

"Gotta find the idol... It has to be around here somewhere..." Amy mumbled to herself. "I need it... Does that make me sound deranged."

She slipped in a puddle of mud and fell face first to the ground.

"Ugh... This was such a mistake." Amy weakly murmured.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Well, I still can't find that stupid invincibility idol. On the bright side, that big blob Beverly is gone." Amy said. "And thanks to my alliance I'm in control of the game. The chess master is back!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Topher and Noah were inside their tent awkwardly looking at each other.

"So... Got anything to say?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. I want you to know that I'll get back at you for cutting my out of your alliance in true Chris McLean fashion." Topher told him.

"Well, good luck with that on your own." Noah flatly replied.

"Oh, who said I was on my own?" Topher said.

"Goddamn it, you teamed up with the other two didn't you?" Noah asked.

"Uh, I never said that." Topher nervously replied.

"They are literally the only other two people on this team besides you, me, and Eva." Noah pointed out.

"Shoot..." Topher trailed off. "Whatever, we still got more people than you."

"You do have a point there." Noah admitted.

"So have fun going down." Topher told him.

"We'll see about that." Noah replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Topher being in an alliance might be bad news." Noah admitted. "Then again, he's an idiot and this might not be anything to worry about."

* * *

Meanwhile, all the Beavers, with the exception of Brick, were still gathered in the girls tent and were talking.

"It's nice to get away from the rain and talk to you all." Tyler remarked.

"I think the rain is quite nice actually." Dawn said. "I like the smell of the ground after the rain... Did that sound weird?"

"Just a little." Dakota replied.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it, eh." Ezekiel commented.

The flap to the tent unzipped from the outside and Brick entered holding the bag of venison.

"I'm back." Brick announced to his team. "And I got the food."

Brick handed off the bag to Sammy.

"Oh, that's nice of you." Sammy thanked.

"It was no problem at all ma'am." Brick replied.

"So, do any of you think we can win again?" Sadie asked. "I really hope so."

"I think so." Ezekiel replied. "We've already done it twice. What could be so hard about doing it for a third time."

"You know, I was about to say something almost just like that." Sadie said.

"I hope it stops raining before the challenge starts." Dakota remarked. "I don't wanna be all wet and miserable."

"Hey maybe it could be fun." Sadie suggested.

"Like how?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well we could- Uh it..." Sadie began. "Shoot, I had something. Whatever, I'm sure it'll be fun."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Sadie seems a little weird right now" Tyler remarked. "I wonder if she's always like this or if this is just how she gets without her friend."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I hope today's challenge is something real fun." Sadie said. "But not something that'll means I have to move around too much. My legs still hurt from the last challenge. Oh! But I also hope it keeps my mind off Katie."

* * *

"So... How much longer until it stops raining?" Sammy asked.

"It was coming down even harder when I went out to get the venison. I think we might just have to get used to it instead of waiting it out." Brick suggested.

"I so did not dress for this." Dakota said.

"Same here." Sammy said.

"I'm wearing a really fuzzy sweater." Dawn interjected.

"Won't it get soggy, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, well, It's still very fuzzy." Dawn replied.

"Man, I'm bored." Tyler remarked. "Does anyone have any ideas for what to do?"

"Anyone for charades?" Sammy offered.

"I still don't know how to play... But sure." Dawn replied.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do." Dakota remarked.

"I don't really feel like it, eh." Ezekiel said.

"What would you rather do?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno." Ezekiel replied.

"Well... We could play another game." Sammy suggested.

"Like what?" Brick asked. "We don't have very much room inside this tent, ma'am."

"You guys can play and I just watch. How 'bout that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sure, I'm okay with that." Sammy said.

"I think I'll sit out too." Sadie decided. "I feel like just relaxing."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"My team gets along really good. Almost too good." Sammy remarked. "There's no way our streak of good luck can end. Seriously, I saw my sisters team arguing with each other like, the entire time during the last challenge. They're a disaster."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella was still attempting to make conversation with Eva.

"So... What do you feel like talking about?" Ella asked.

"Please leave me alone." Eva dryly replied.

"Have you ever been in love with anybody?" Ella continued to ask, ignoring Eva.

"You know what, I'm gonna see how Noah's doing." Eva decided as she stood up. "Good day to you."

"So is that a no?" Ella asked.

Eva ignored her and unzipped the tent only to see Amy standing there, soaking wet with rain water.

"Oh, there you are. What happened to you?" Eva asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Amy responded as she entered the tent and sat down next to Ella.

"Whatever. You losers have fun." Eva said as she exited the tent and zipped it up behind her.

"My oh my, you're so wet. Where were you?" Ella asked.

"Well, since you're in the alliance I can tell you this, I was looking for the invincibility statue." Amy explained.

"Did you find it?" Ella asked.

"Uh... No." Amy answered. "Not to worry though. You and Topher have got my back, right?"

"Of course we do." Ella replied. "You did say you were my best friend after all."

"Good, I'm gonna win this game." Amy proclaimed. "There's nothing that can st-"

Amy cut herself off when she suddenly sneezed.

"Oh, are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I think it's just a little dusty in here." Amy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"In the last game I was in I wasn't in any alliances so this is all very new and exciting." Ella remarked. "Although, I feel bad for voting for B... I'm sure Amy had her reasons though. Yes, that sounds right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Topher and Noah were sitting in their tent in complete silence.

"So, are we just going to keep sitting around like this?" Topher spoke up.

"Yes, yes we are." Noah replied. "Because I have nothing to say."

"Well, fine, be that way." Topher said.

Their tent door opened from the outside and Eva stepped inside.

"Mind if I come in?" Eva asked.

"Not at all." Noah replied.

"Uh, I mind quite a bit." Topher interjected.

"Too bad." Eva said as she shot him an aggressive look.

"Heh... Okay." Topher nervously responded as Eva sat down between him and Noah.

"Topher, can you leave?" Eva asked. "I'd like to have a conversation with Noah.

"Ha! No way." Topher laughed. "You'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming."

"That can be arranged." Eva replied.

"Uh... Never mind. I'll just leave on my own." Topher said as he got up and exited the tent.

"What a loser." Eva remarked. "Why were you two in an alliance again?

"At the time, it seemed like a good idea." Noah explained.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Those two don't know what's coming to them." Topher said. "The Topher Experience is about to take them down... With the help of the other two. But mostly the Topher Experience."

* * *

The camera cut to a close up of the loud speakers.

"Morning campers!" Chris announced over the islands speakers. "Enjoying the rain? Kidding! I don't actually care. Please meet me and Chef by the beach for today's challenge."

The scene changed to the two teams arriving at the raining beach where Chris and Chef were waiting. Two interns held umbrellas above the hosts' heads.

"Welcome teams, enjoying the weather today?" Chris asked.

"Hey, isn't this island totally fake or something?" Tyler asked. "Can't you just turn off the rain."

"Uh, this weather isn't mine. It blew in from the mainland." Chris explained. "Not to worry though. Our challenge can still go forward."

Chris took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. A hole in the ground opened up and a wooden stage rose up from the ground.

"Okay, so you're probably wondering what this is for." Chris said. "Today's challenge is a throwback to season one and six's talent show challenges. We're having a singing contest and-"

Chris was cut off by a loud high pitch shriek of excitement.

The camera panned over to Ella with a large goofy grin on her face.

"Whoops, I am very, very sorry." Ella apologized.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"When I heard what the challenge would be I couldn't have been more excited. A singing competition is perfect for me." Ella enthused. "There's no way to lose."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"Me and Katie always practiced singing when we were younger." Sadie said. "That means I'll be great at this challenge! Woohoo!"

* * *

"Ahem, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted we are having a singing competition." Chris explained. "Each team selects three of their members to represent them in the challenge. Three judges, including myself, will be rating the singers' shortened rendition of a song you choose on a scale of one to ten. Whichever team has the highest points by the end wins. I'll give each team half-an-hour to decide. You can go back to your camps to decide but meet back here by the time your half hour is up for the rest of the challenge."

"Eee! This is going to be so much fun!" Ella squealed.

"I can hardly contain myself." Eva dryly said.

"I know it's so much fun!" Ella cheered, oblivious to the sarcasm.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Ugh, seriously? A singing contest? He could've literally picked anything else and I would've been great at it." Eva complained. "I have a voice made for telling people what to do. Not sing."

* * *

The camera changed to the Beavers talking inside one of their tents as it continued to rain heavily outside.

"Okay, so who here is up for singing?" Noah asked. "We only have a half hour to decide."

"Oh me! Pick me!" Ella enthusiastically volunteered.

"Figures." Eva flatly remarked. "Okay, sure, you may be high pitched but you work. Anyone else up for it?"

"I wouldn't mind singing." Topher commented. "Not to brag, but people have told me I have the voice of a future pop star."

"You're certainly arrogant enough to be a pop star." Noah mumbled.

"What was that?" Topher asked.

"Nothing." Noah replied. "Anyway, you're in."

"Woohoo!" Topher exclaimed.

"Okay, who else here wants to sing?" Noah asked.

"Uh... I'd do it... But I dunno, I feel really wet and tired right now. No thanks." Amy declined.

"You don't think you're coming down with an illness, do you?" Ella asked. "You were in the rain for a while."

"Pfft, no. Water doesn't make you sick... I think." Amy replied.

"I'm pretty sure saltwater's bad for you if you swallow a lot of it." Topher commented.

"Look, we're getting off topic. Amy, are you sure you don't wanna sing?" Eva asked.

"Meh, I don't really feel like it." Amy said.

"Okay so that leaves me and Noah..." Eva trailed off. "Noah, have fun singing."

"Ha! No way can you get me to sing." Noah replied.

"Does it sound like I have a good singing voice?" Eva asked.

"Just sing a punk rock song. Those guys are always angry." Noah told her.

"It will be a cold day in hell before you hear me sing." Eva replied.

"Aw, I'm sure you have a beautiful singing voice." Ella said to her.

"We're getting Noah to sing. End of conversation." Eva proclaimed.

"Uh, you are not making me sing." Noah replied.

"Fine, Amy, you sing." Eva told her.

"Can't. Too wet and tired." Amy replied.

"How about you two just flip a coin?" Topher suggestion. "I think I've got some pocket change."

"Fine let's do that." Noah agreed.

Topher took a quarter out of his pocket.

"Okay, each of you call a side." Topher instructed. "Whoever it lands on has to sing."

"Heads." Noah chose.

"Whatever, I was gonna pick tails anyway." Eva said.

Topher tossed the coin up in the air. It hit Amy in the head and bounced off before hitting the ground.

"Ow! Watch it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ooh, looks like a tails." Topher noticed. "Eva, you sing."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever." Eva begrudgingly agreed. "Ella, Topher, you'd better impress those judges. Otherwise we're done."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"That's just great. I have to sing now. We're screwed." Eva stated.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"She may not want to now, but I can tell that she'll have the time of her life up there." Ella remarked. "People have the most fun when they try new things."

* * *

Mean while, the Deer had gathered in their tent to discuss who should sing.

"So, does anyone wanna sing?" Tyler asked. "I don't really wanna. I've been told I don't have a strong singing voice. I'm more of a sports guy, ya know?"

"Uh... I might consider it, sir." Brick replied.

"I kinda want to sing. But I'm also a little nervous." Sadie admitted. "Whenever I sang before I always had Katie around."

"I'm sure you'd be great at it, eh." Ezekiel tried to motivate.

"You really think so?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, if you've been able to make it this long without your friend I think you can perform." Ezekiel said.

"All right! I'll do it!" Sadie cheered.

"I'm in too." Brick decided.

"Awesome. Anyone else in?" Tyler asked.

"No thanks, eh." Ezekiel declined. "Singing isn't really my thing."

"Uh... I might consider it... Not really sure." Dakota said. "On second thought, no. I don't wanna sing."

"I don't really think I want to. I've never really gone up in front of a bunch of people to sing before." Dawn remarked.

"That only leaves... Sammy." Tyler said.

"Wait, what? Are you sure about this?" Sammy asked. "The last time I went on stage was four my sixth grade talent show. And I don't think they liked me that much."

"I'm sure you'll do fine up there." Dawn told her.

"Really?" Sammy asked.

"You have a very ambitious aura and if you put your mind to it you can do it." Dawn said.

"Heh, you sound kinda like my mom when you say that." Sammy remarked. "Okay, sure, I'll do it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I'm a little nervous about this." Sammy admitted. "But it's not like it's to bad if I mess up, right? After all, I'm only on international TV... Oh crap. I should've thought this through a bit more."

* * *

The scene changed to the two teams arriving back at the beach with the stage. Chris and Chef now sat at a table with a small tent over them to protect from the rain.

"Good to have you back, teams." Chris welcomed. "So, who did you decide was going to sing."

"Me, Ella, and Eva." Topher answered.

"Eva? Really?" Chris asked. "Not what I was expecting."

"Look, I lost a coin toss, okay." Eva explained.

"And Deer, who did you choose?" Chris asked.

"Sammy, Sadie, and I will be going up there, sir." Brick replied.

"Great, one last thing before you can go backstage." Chris said. "There's a slight twist to the challenge."

"What do you mean by twist exactly?" Dakota asked.

"You see, each individual competing in the challenge will be provided with a list of songs they must choose them. But the catchy is, we made sure the songs each of you has to choose from is way out of your comfort zone." Chris explained. "So, head backstage and start getting ready. You all have one hour to pick a song a practice. Good luck."

The camera cut to the two teams in the backstage area of the stage behind the curtains and focused itself on the Beavers.

"Okay, so what exactly are we supposed to be performing again?" Topher asked. "I was fixing my hair when Chris was talking and didn't hear him."

An intern approached them and handed three pieces of paper to Topher.

"Oh, okay. Looks like each of us get one." Topher said as he passed one piece of paper to Ella and another one to Eva. "These are the songs we have to choose from."

"What do they say?" Amy asked.

"Oh come on! Almost all these songs they gave me are sappy love ballads!" Eva realized. "Damn!"

"Well, he did say this'd be out of your comfort zone." Noah pointed out.

"Hmm... I don't think I've heard of any of the songs on my list." Ella commented. "Ooh, Enter Sandman. That sounds like it'd be fun."

"Whatever you think that song is about, it's not." Noah told her.

"What's on your list, Topher?" Amy asked.

"Mostly metal and rock stuff which is not something I've got the voice to sing." Topher replied. "This is gonna suck."

The camera panned over to the Deer. An intern came over to them and handed each of their singing members a similar piece of paper.

"Ooh, these are the songs Chris chose for us." Sadie excitedly said.

"Oh wow... I don't think I can sing any of these." Sammy remarked.

"Why, what's on there?" Tyler asked.

"Lot's of hard rock and metal." Sammy replied.

"That's what I got too." Sadie said.

"Huh, weird, me too." Brick remarked.

"There's gotta be at least one song on the list you've all got a good voice for." Dawn said.

"Let's all brainstorm to help pick one." Tyler suggested.

"I like that idea, eh." Ezekiel responded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"Okay, so, like, I was kinda nervous by that point." Sadie admitted. "Not only did have to sing by myself but I had to do a song that I wasn't something I'd normally listen to."

* * *

The camera cut to all the Beavers looking over the songs their singers had to choose from.

"Okay, we need to find on this list I can sing without it sounding like crap. Got it?" Eva told her team.

"That may be hard." Noah mumbled to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva asked.

"You said it yourself, you don't really have a good singing voice." Noah reminded her.

"Fair point." Eva admitted.

"Perhaps I can help?" Ella offered. "I actually know a lot of the songs on your list."

"I can help too." Amy added.

"I'll take my help from an actual nice person." Eva told Amy.

"You make a good point." Amy replied. "Less work for me anyway."

"Hmm... Have you heard of any of these songs?" Ella asked as she looked over Eva's list.

"I've probably heard a few of these on the radio or something." Eva remarked. "I probably didn't like them though."

"Oh! What about Don't Speak?" Ella suggested, pointing to one of the songs on the list. "I love that one."

"That song by Gwen What's-Her-Face's old band?" Eva asked. "What makes you think I'll be good at it?"

"Ella, might have a point." Amy remarked. "It's a popular song so people will like it."

"Yes, and your gruff voice could lend the song some additional emotion." Ella added.

"Who made you a music expert?" Noah asked.

"I sing every single day." Ella replied.

"Fine, I have a song." Eva said.

"Can you help me choose a song?" Topher asked.

"Why don't you ask one of your new friends for help?" Noah asked him.

"Maybe I will." Topher replied. "Amy, help me pick one of these songs."

"Okay, fine." Amy said as she peeked over Topher's shoulder. "Sheesh, not a whole lotta pop songs on this list."

"I can pull off a lot of things but rock star is not one of them." Topher remarked. "Do me a favour and pick the least rock star song you have off this list."

"Hmm... Well, no matter what I choose you're pretty much screwed." Amy commented. "Uh... Oh, there's a Fleetwood Mac song on this list. That could work for you... I think."

"Fleetwood who?" Topher asked. "I've never heard of them."

"I dunno, my mom listens to them." Amy replied. "Look, they're probably like, what you'd be best at... I think. Just take my word for it."

"So, can someone help me with mine?" Ella asked.

"Let me take a look." Eva said as she went over to Ella to see the paper she had. "Oh come on, why do you get all of the cool songs!?"

"Maybe we can trade?" Ella offered.

"Pretty sure that's against the rules." Noah pointed out.

"Oh well. So what song do you think I would like, Eva?" Ella asked.

"Uh, the softest thing I see on this list is a Bon Jovi song. I guess that might work." Eva told her.

"Aw, that's a cute name." Ella remarked. "This gonna be fun. Thanks for the help."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Yeah... This performance is gonna be a disaster." Amy remarked. "But my alliance still outnumber the others so I don't have to worry about being eliminated."

* * *

The camera cut to the members of the Deer having a similar conversation to the opposing team.

"What song do you think I should pick?" Sammy asked. "I mostly listen to pop and country and there's nothing like that on the list."

"Really? Country?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, what's so weird about that?" Sammy replied.

"You didn't seem like someone who'd be into that." Dakota remarked.

"Whatever, can you just help me find a song that's closer to either of those?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, I know that song." Dakota noticed as she pointed at the paper. "It's by the Cranberries. My daddy likes that band. He actually met them. Technically, I met them too but I was a baby so I don't remember."

"What kind of a band names themselves after a fruit?" Tyler wondered out loud.

"I'll take your word for it, Dakota." Sammy said.

"I need help with mine too." Sadie spoke up.

"I'd be happy to help, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Can you please look at this?" Sadie asked as she passed the paper to Ezekiel.

"Huh... I don't really know any of the songs on here, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "Wait, no, I think I kinda know one of them."

Ezekiel pointed to a song name towards the bottom of the paper.

"Hmm... Hit Me With Your Best Shot..." Sadie read off the paper. "Oh wait, I think I know that song! Kinda. I sang along to it on a road trip with Katie once."

"Does anyone know what I should pick?" Brick asked.

"I would help but I do not know much about rock and roll music." Dawn replied.

"Oh, I can look." Tyler volunteered as he peered over Brick's shoulder. "Aw man, this is a pretty cool list."

"Uh, I don't listen to much music like this." Brick admitted. "Can you help me choose one?"

"Yeah, I'm looking." Tyler replied. "Hmm... Oh hey, I think I see one."

"Which one?" Brick asked.

"Jump by Van Halen. That's an awesome song." Tyler told him.

"I'll take your word for it, sir." Brick said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"I was really nervous for when I had to sing. Then I was excited. Then nervous again... And then I was just hungry." Sadie remarked.

* * *

The camera cut to Chris and Chef talking at their table under the tent while it rained.

"Ugh come on, they're taking forever." Chris complained. "I want to mock a bunch of teenagers badly singing."

"Hey man, be patient." Chef told him.

"Patience is overrated." Chris replied.

An intern walked up to the two of them.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Good news boss, I've given the contestants lyric sheets and they should be finished soon." The intern informed him.

"See boss? Things are movin' along." Chef said.

"Meh, not fast enough for my taste." Chris remarked. "They'd better be done soon. I'm pretty sure they've gone over the hour I gave them."

"Nope, still got ten minutes." Chef told him.

"Is there a way to make time go faster?" Chris asked.

"Not unless you got yourself a time machine." Chef replied.

"Hmm... How much does one of those cost?" Chris asked.

"It was a joke. Time machines ain't real." Chef explained.

"Well next time try to make it more obvious." Chris said.

Another intern ran over to the two of them.

"Good news sir. I've checked with the teams and they're all ready." The other intern updated them.

"Finally. Okay, you two get backstage." Chris told the two interns.

The two interns nodded and ran off.

"Okay, time for bad renditions of popular songs." Chris said.

The camera focused on the stage. The two teams walked out on to the stage.

"Hey, so, one of your interns told us to come out here. Why exactly?" Dakota asked.

"I have more explaining to do." Chris answered. "First off, the order of the performances. The first performer will be a Beaver, then a Deer and so on until all of the performances are done. Oh, and our second thing. As you may have gathered, me and Chef are two of the judges. But our third guest is someone special. Say hello to Pahkitew Island finalist: Shawn!"

Shawn walked into camera view.

"Hi everybody." Shawn greeted as he waved at the teams.

"What does he know about music exactly?" Noah asked.

"Uh... Not much." Shawn admitted. "But you won't need music during the zombie apocalypse."

"That's nice Shawn. Please sit down." Chris told him.

Shawn nodded and took a seat next to Chef.

"Last but not least, I'd like to introduce you to your backing band." Chris said. "On bass we have... Fat intern!"

A short chubby intern with glasses carrying a bass guitar walked on to stage.

"Uh, I have a name." The short intern pointed out.

"Don't care." Chris said. "Next, one guitar we have... Skinny intern!"

A tall slim intern with shaggy hair went out on stage with a guitar.

"Um... I got a name too, bro." The taller intern said.

"Once again, don't care." Chris remarked. "And finally on drums we have... Lady intern!"

A short female intern with a pony tail and braces slowly dragged on a drum kit onto stage.

"One second, this thing is heavy..." The female intern grunted as she dragged the kit across the floor.

"Yay! I love a live band!" Ella cheered.

"All right, now all of you get backstage." Chris said.

"Hey, thanks for inviting my by the way." Shawn told Chris.

"Shut up. I don't like talking to teenager." Chris replied.

"Then why did you get his job?" Shawn asked.

"It pays real well." Chris explained.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"The closer, and closer I got to having to sing I was thinking about one thing." Eva remarked. "When it was over, I wanted to figure out if I should beat up Topher for suggesting the coin toss, beat up Noah for not wanting to sing, or beat up Amy for her big head getting the way of the coin."

* * *

The scene switched to the stage with only the interns and their instruments on it and the judges watching.

"Hey, none of the rain's gonna get on us, right?" The pudgy intern asked.

"Meh, there's a cover over the stage. That should be good enough." Chris said.

Chris picked up a megaphone out from under the table.

"All right kids! Get out here!" Chris shouted into it.

"Hey, not to interrupt but none of these guys are doing Thriller, right?" Shawn asked. "I'm kinda... Scared of that songs."

Chef shrugged.

The camera cut to Eva pacing around backstage.

"Big deal, all I have to do is sing. How hard could that be?" Eva asked herself.

Noah walked over to her.

"Are you gonna be okay up there?" Noah asked.

"Of course." Eva replied. "I'm not scared of anything. Especially not singing... With that said, do you have any advice?"

"Not really." Noah admitted. "Jut remember you've only got an audience of three so that should make things easy."

"I guess you're kinda right." Eva remarked. "Okay, I'm going out there."

Eva stepped out onto stage.

"Here's your microphone miss." The short intern said as he handed her a microphone.

"Okay, so what are we gonna be hearing?" Chris asked from off stage.

"Ugh, I'm performing Don't Speak by No Doubt." Eva replied, sounding annoyed with the situation.

"Ooh, nice choice." Chris remarked.

"I have never heard of that song in my life." Shawn said.

"Stop yapping and listen." Eva told them before turning to the three interns. "Start playing."

The skinny intern nodded and the three of them began playing the opening notes of the song.

"You and me, we used to be together." Eva sang, sounding really unsure about what she was doing. "Every day, together."

The camera cut to the three judges talking as they watched this performance.

"Why'd they choose her to go up?" Chef whispered to the other two. "She's lookin' like she hates it up there."

"Beats me." Shawn remarked. "Hmm... She looks strong. She'd be good at survive the apocalypse."

"Man, what's with you and zombies?" Chef asked.

"Hey, it's more likely than you think." Shawn replied.

"Guys, shut up, you're gonna miss the song." Chris told them.

The camera panned back to the stage where Eva was singing.

"Don't speak, I know just what you're sayin'." Eva continued to sing, still sounding unsure. "So please stop explainin'."

The scene changed to Eva's team watching her from backstage.

"Aw look, she's having so much fun up there." Ella said.

"She looks like she's about to pass out." Noah flatly remarked.

"When she looks back on this moment she'll love it." Ella continued.

"Yeah, no, she looks like she's going to throw up when this is all over." Amy said.

Topher nodded in agreement.

The scene switched to the Deer watching Eva sing.

"If this is what we're up against this should be easy." Tyler remarked.

"She's not that bad." Dawn said. "But I agree, we could probably do better than her."

"Yep... This'll be easy..." Sammy nervously trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, you sound funny." Sadie added.

"Uh... Maybe." Sammy replied.

"So is that a no, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

The camera cut back out to Eva on stage.

"Hush, hush, don't tell me 'cause it hurts." Eva finished singing.

There was an awkward silence from the judges.

"Uh, can I get an applause?" Eva asked.

Chef, Shawn, and Chris all clapped for her.

"Thank you." Eva said. "So, what did I score?"

Chris held up a card with a four written on it.

"Let's just say you could've been much worse and leave it at that." Chris replied.

Chef showed Eva a card with a six on it.

"You were all right." Chef remarked. "I'd listen to it again if ya wanted me to."

Shawn put up a card with a five written down on it.

"I thought you were okay." Shawn said. "Also, if you're interested in joining my zombie apocalypse survival team you can call me anytime."

"Wait, what?" Eva asked. "Did you say zom-"

"Moving on." Chris interrupted. "Let's hear it for the Deer's first performer!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Ugh, the entire time I was up there singing that lame break up song I just felt this urge to break the nearest object." Eva remarked. "Luckily I didn't. Probably woulda lost points for that."

* * *

Eva moved off stage followed by a silence from backstage.

"Uh... I said... Let's hear it for the Deer's first performer!" Chris repeated followed by more silence. "Hello? Is anyone back there?"

Dawn walked out on the stage.

"Hi, could you give us a moment?" Dawn requested. "We're having some technical difficulties."

"Fine, but don't keep us waiting too long." Chris replied.

The scene changed to the Deer talking backstage.

"Nope, no way. I am not going up there." Sammy panicked. "Someone needs to switch places with me. Now!"

"Calm down ma'am. It'll all be okay." Brick told her.

"No it won't. What if I screw up?" Sammy asked. "I can't do this."

"Do you know how to calm her down?" Ezekiel whispered to Dakota.

"This isn't really my kinda thing." Dakota replied.

"Sammy, it's not that big a deal if you mess up." Brick tried to calm her.

"Yes, we're all your friends here." Dawn added. "We don't care what you do as long as you're having fun."

"Yeah, and after Eva was up there you'll look way better by comparison." Sadie added.

"Wow, thanks guys. I'm determined now." Sammy said. "I can do this! Woo!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"It's nice to know my team has my back." Sammy said. "Volunteering for this challenge might not have been the best idea looking back but at least everyone else on my team likes me still."

* * *

Sammy rushed out onto stage.

"Finally, took you long enough." Chris complained.

"Right, really sorry." Sammy apologized. "Uh, anyway, I'm going to be performing Zombie by the Cranberries."

"Zombie!" Shawn suddenly yelled. "Where?!"

"Uh... Is he okay?" Sammy asked.

"He's always like this. Start singing." Chris replied.

The three interns began playing the song.

"Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken." Sammy began to sing. "And the violence, caused such silence. Who were we mistaken?"

The camera panned to the judges watching.

"I don't get it why is this song called Zombie?" Shawn asked. "And why is a band called the Cranberries?"

"What's with you and zombies, man?" Chef asked. "Are your parents also conspiracy nuts?"

"No, they never listen to me. They'll understand when the apocalypse does happen though." Shawn replied. "My bunker blueprints have enough room for me, my parents, and two other people just in case."

"Guys, stop talking over the musical numbers. We're supposed to be judges." Chris whispered.

"Since when do you care about your job?" Chef asked.

"I don't. But if I wanna get paid I have to at least put thirty percent of my effort into it." Chris replied.

The camera cut to Sammy on stage still singing.

"In your head, in your head. Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie-ie!" Sammy sang.

"Ah! Zombie!" Shawn shouted in fear.

"Ignore him and keep singing." Chris said.

The scene switched to the Deer watching Sammy sing.

"Well, other than that weird dude freaking out this is going down pretty well." Tyler remarked.

"Yay! We're totally gonna win!" Sadie cheered.

"Yikes... If I knew who they were bringing in as judge I would've picked a different song for her." Dakota said.

"It could've been worse, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Uh... I don't know but it probably coulda." Ezekiel said.

"Hey Dakota, why are they called the Cranberries? I've been trying to figure it out but it doesn't make any sense." Tyler said. "You said you met this band once, right?"

"Yeah, but I was a baby." Dakota replied. "I barely remember anything from back then."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that part." Tyler said. "Meh, I'll just remember to look it up later."

The camera cut to the Beavers watching the performance.

"C'mon... Mess up..." Amy mumbled under her breath.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"I want her to screw up the song." Amy explained. "She's never been good at anything and she isn't starting now."

"Aw, I like her song." Ella remarked.

"Um, we want the other team to lose, remember." Topher reminded her.

"Oh, right... But she's still doing a remarkable job." Ella said.

The camera switched back to Sammy on the stage.

"In your head, what's in your head? Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie!" Sammy finished singing as the interns played the last notes of the song.

"I-is it all over?" Shawn nervously asked as he rocked back and forth on his chair, curled up in a ball.

"Don't be such a baby." Chef told him.

"So, uh, did I do well?" Sammy asked.

Chris put up a card with a seven on it.

"Pretty nice work." Chris remarked. "I would've enjoyed it better if a certain someone wasn't screaming the whole time."

"What he said." Chef said as he held up a card with an eight.

"Uh... Well, it certainly wasn't what I was expecting." Shawn admitted. "You have a real nice voice... Um... I just wish you picked a different song. I think I missed half of it among the internal screaming in my brain."

Shawn held up a sign with a three on it.

"Oh... All right. Thank you guys." Sammy said as she walked off stage to meet her team.

"You did a fantastic job out there ma'am." Brick told her.

"Yes, the Beavers will have to try hard to top that." Dawn said.

"Wow, thanks. Hey, real sorry about freaking out earlier." Sammy apologized.

"It's no problem." Sadie said.

The camera cut back to the stage with Topher coming on it.

"Hi, first off, let me just say it is an honour to be singing for you, Chris." Topher said. "As for my song, I will be performing Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac."

"Ooh, I like that one." Chef remarked.

"Why don't I know any of these songs?" Shawn wondered out loud.

"Shut it. I think I left a bagel in my trailer and I want this to be over soon." Chris said before looking over at Topher. "Okay, let's get started."

The interns began playing the opening of the song.

"Loving you, isn't the right thing to do." Topher sang. "How can I, ever change the things that I feel."

The camera switched over to the judges.

"Why are all these songs so old?" Shawn asked. "Don't you have any songs less than a decade old for me to listen to."

"Okay, you take that back right now, boy." Chef threatened as he grabbed Shawn by the collar. "How do you not know Fleetwood Mac? Rumours is one of the greatest albums of all time."

"Wow, I did not know you felt this strongly about 70's pop-rock." Chris remarked.

"They're a good band, okay." Chef replied.

"Well, you're missing the song." Shawn said.

The camera panned back to the stage.

"You can go your own way, go your own way." Topher sang.

The scene changed to the Deer watching him.

"Oh wow, he's doing way better than I thought he would." Dakota remarked.

"He's so cute isn't he." Sadie said.

"Guys, we want to win. This is bad for us." Tyler pointed out.

"Don't worry, there are still two more us us and I think we can outperform them." Brick stated.

"I don't think it matters who wins as long as we have fun." Dawn remarked.

The camera moved over to the Beavers watching.

"Okay, this definitely makes up for Eva." Amy remarked.

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" Eva asked.

"I thought you did great." Ella told her.

"You weren't bad. You weren't good either." Noah remarked.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty." Eva replied.

"Yeah, no sugar coating here, you sucked. The only reason you didn't score lower is 'cause they were afraid that you'd punch them if they did." Amy stated.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"The best part about my alliance is that I can mouth off to Eva without any negative repercussions." Amy said. "I mean... She might try to snap me in half like a pencil but other than that I'm fine."

* * *

The scene changed to Topher finishing the song.

"You can go your own way. You can call it another, lonely day." Topher sang as the music started to die down. "You can go your own way."

"Well, ya ain't Fleetwood Mac but you were pretty good." Chef remarked. "I'll give you a seven."

Chef showed him a sign with a seven on it.

"I'd give it about an eight." Chris said as he held up a sign with an eight. "You've got some natural showmanship. Of course, you'll never be as good as me."

Shawn held up a card with a seven.

"Uh, yeah what they said." Shawn said. "I don't know much about music but you sounded good."

"Woohoo! I rocked it!" Topher cheered as we walked off stage.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked.

Brick stepped out on stage.

"Huh, did not expect him to sing either." Chef remarked.

"All right, I'm going to be performing Jump by Van Halen." Brick told them.

"Why are all these songs from before I was born?" Shawn wondered out loud.

"Shut up, David Lee Roth is a national treasure." Chris said. "Anyway, interns, get playing."

The interns began playing the song on their instruments.

"I get up! And nothing gets me down." Brick began to sing. "You got it tough! I've seen the toughest around."

The camera cut to the judges commenting on the performance.

"You know like, a lot of teenagers watch this show. Maybe you should've had songs they'd recognize." Shawn suggested to Chris.

"I included some, but clearly, they didn't choose those songs." Chris replied.

"Hey boss, remember what you said about being quiet?" Chef asked.

"It's not my fault. He's the one that started talking." Chris defended as he pointed to Shawn.

"Don't try to pin this on me." Shawn said.

"How about both of ya clam up." Chef told them. "We're 'bout to miss the chorus."

The scene switched over to Brick on stage.

"Might as well, jump. Yeah jump!" Brick sang. "Go ahead, jump."

The camera cut to the Beavers watching him from backstage.

"That guy won't beat me, right guys?" Topher asked his team.

"He's doing quite well for himself actually." Ella remarked.

"You're supposed to be on our side, remember?" Eva told her.

"Sorry, I just appreciate musical talent." Ella replied.

"Ella, you are adorably nice to the point of it being annoying." Noah said.

"Thank you." Ella responded.

The camera cut to Brick's team watching him.

"Wow, he's doing better than I thought." Sammy remarked. "Wait... That came out wrong. I knew he was going to do well but-"

"We knew what you meant." Dawn interrupted.

"I'm the one who suggested this song by the way." Tyler added.

"You made a good choice. The judges seem to be liking it." Sadie said.

"Actually, they've mostly been arguing with each other I've noticed." Dakota pointed out.

"I guess that's what happens when you bring a conspiracy theorist in as a guest, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"I didn't really notice." Sadie admitted.

The camera moved back to Brick on stage.

"Get it and jump!" Brick sang as the music began to fade out. "Go ahead, jump!"

"Well, you're not David Lee Roth but I do appreciate the rendition." Chris remarked.

"Thank you sir." Brick replied. "How would you rate me?"

"A five seems about right." Chris answered as he held up a card with a five written on it.

Chef held up a sign with a seven.

"You were all right. I might wanna hear it again." Chef remarked.

"Uh, I kinda got distracted part of the way through but you sounded pretty good." Shawn said as he showed him a sign with a seven. "Also, I've been looking for someone with military experience to join my zombie survival team. Let me know if you're interested"

"Thank you very much, sirs." Brick said. "Wait, what was that about zombies?"

"Ignore him and leave." Chris told Brick.

"Yes sir." Brick replied.

Brick went backstage where the rest of his team was waiting for him.

"Great job Brick." Dakota congratulated.

"Yeah, you were amazing." Sammy added. "I think me might be tied with the other team now."

"The praise is much appreciated." Brick replied. "But it's not done yet. Sadie still has to go up."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to wow them." Sadie said.

"I am sure you will." Dawn said.

"Y'know it's kinda weird. They got that girl that likes to sing and we haven't seen her yet." Tyler noticed. "You don't think they didn't send her up for some reason?"

"Well, without her winning should be easy." Dakota pointed out.

The camera cut to back on the stage where Ella was entering.

"Hello there, it's very nice to see you." Ella greeted the judges.

"Aw shoot, I jinxed us." Tyler said from off camera.

"I will being doing a performance of Living On a Prayer by Bon Jovi." Ella informed them.

"Uh, you're supposed to drop of the G." Chris corrected her. "It sounds way cooler that way."

"Well, I like to speak properly." Ella replied. "Anyway, I'm ready to sing."

The female intern nodded and her as well as the other two interns began playing the song.

"Tommy used to work on the docks." Ella began to sing. "Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck."

The camera moved over to the judges.

"Oh hey, I recognize this one." Shawn realized. "My mom likes this band."

"Finally. This makes it easier for you to judge." Chris said.

"Hey man, I don't listen to music that much. It distract you from what's important." Shawn replied. "Like preparing for when the government unleashes the zombie virus upon the population."

"Why'd ya let this screwball on the show?" Chef asked his boss.

"I thought it'd shake things up a bit." Chris replied. "Now if you excuse me I have a show to watch."

The camera cut to Ella up on stage.

"Oh! We're halfway there. Whoa! Living on a prayer." Ella sang.

The scene shifted to Ella's team watching her.

"Okay, she's doing well for herself so far." Noah remarked. "I think we can pull off our first win."

"Thank god, I'm getting sick of eating stupid wilderness food." Amy said.

"Ooh, I hope the reward is seafood." Topher commented. "I could go for some shrimp right now."

"Well, don't get your hopes too high. If the other team outdoes us you can kiss your shrimp goodbye." Eva replied. "Wow... That sounded _way_ less weird when I said that in my head."

"There's no way they'll be able to do better than her." Amy said. "She's got a serviceable singing voice and she's cute. Judges like people like that."

The camera cut to the Deer watching Ella sing.

"Wow, she's really good." Sammy commented.

"Her voice is a bit high but other than that she's pretty good." Brick remarked.

"Heh, no worries. I can still beat that." Sadie told her team. "Probably..."

"I'm sure you'll do real good, eh." Ezekiel told her.

"Yeah, Ella's not that great. I mean, she's good but you can better." Tyler tried to motivate Sadie.

"Okay, yeah, you're right." Sadie replied. "I'm super psyched to go up there now."

"Plus, being the last one to go up has it's advantages." Dawn added.

"Really, like what?" Sadie asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure but I have been told that." Dawn replied.

The scene changed to Ella finishing her song back on stage.

"Take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Whoa! Living on a prayer!" Ella finished singing as the interns played the last of the song.

"It would've been better if you dropped the G." Chris muttered to himself.

"So, did I do good?" Ella asked.

"I liked it a lot." Shawn replied as he held up a sign with an eight on it.

"Yeah, what he said." Chef said as he showed Ella a card with an eight on it.

"I have to disagree with both of you. I think she sounded like Minnie Mouse. And not in a good way." Chris remarked as he held a card with a two up.

"Well, I shall respect your opinion." Ella replied before moving off stage.

"Okay, it's finally time for the last performance of the day." Chris said. "Bring 'em out!"

Sadie stepped out on to stage.

"Uh... Hello there, I will be singing Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar." Sadie told them.

"Hmm... Good choice." Chris remarked.

"Um, all right, I'm ready to start now." Sadie said.

The interns began playing the opening to the song.

"Uh..." Sadie trailed off as a sudden look of dread swept over her face.

The three interns kept playing the opening of the song on a loop.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sadie)**

"Okay, I may've gotten a little nervous." Sadie admitted. "I think I was able to recover pretty quickly though."

* * *

Sadie looked towards backstage where her team was watching. Ezekiel waved at her in an attempt to encourage her.

"Okay, I can do this..." Sadie whispered to herself.

"Uh, are you having trouble?" Shawn asked.

"Nope, I'm ready." Sadie replied.

She cleared her throat.

"You're a real tough cookie with a long history, of breaking little hearts, like the one inside of me." Sadie sang.

The camera cut to Sadie's team watching her.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried she was about to faint." Dawn said.

"We're probably gonna lose points for that." Brick remarked.

"Don't worry, we can still win." Sammy told him.

"She's doing good other than the slip up." Tyler commented.

"I think she can recover, eh." Ezekiel said. "She's a pretty good singer."

The camera cut to the Beavers observing the act.

"Phew, she slipped up. I think we can win this." Amy said.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch. There's still a chance to lose." Eva replied.

"Psht, we've got this one in the bag." Topher remarked.

"I think you might've just jinxed us." Noah joked.

"I hope she does well. If I had to perform after messing up like that I'd be so embarrassed." Ella said.

"Don't hope she does well. We want her to lose so we get to eat something other than nuts and fruit." Amy told her. "I think it's starting to have an effect on my health."

"You mean like actually being healthy?" Noah sarcastically asked.

"Oh shut up, I'm in way better shape than you are." Amy replied.

"Both of you be quiet. I like this song." Topher said.

The camera changed over to Sadie on stage.

"Hit me with your best shot! Come on, hit me with your best shot!" Sadie sang. "Fire away!"

The scene switched to the judges watching her.

"Wow, she was able to recover pretty well." Shawn remarked. "I wonder if that skill would be useful for surviving the zombie apocalypse."

"Man, would you shut up about the zombies?" Chef asked. "There ain't gonna be an apocalypse."

"We'll see who's laughing when your brains are being eaten like a bowl of ice cream." Shawn replied.

"Was that a threat?" Chris asked. "I can have you forcibly removed if you threaten anyone."

"It's not a threat. It's just what'll happen if you don't prepare." Shawn explained.

"Drop the conspiracy nut talk and watch the song." Chef told him.

"Fine." Shawn replied.

"Man, we're really bad judges." Chef remarked. "We've been talkin' to each other more than we've been watching the kids on stage."

"Well then we should all shut up then." Chris said.

"All right I will." Chef replied.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Shawn spoke up. "So are we just gonna-"

"What part of shut up did you not get?" Chris cut him off.

"Sorry." Shawn responded in a hushed tone.

The camera moved back to the stage.

"Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot. Fire away!" Sadie sang.

The music from the interns died down as she finished her number.

"Well guys, what did you think?" Sadie asked.

"You did an okay job. Too bad you spent like, a minute doing nothing at the start." Chris replied as he held up a card with a four. "If it's any consolation, I'd have given you a six if you didn't do that."

"Yeah, Chris is right. You did an good job at the song. Your weird pause was weird. You only get a four." Chef told her as he held up a card identical to Chris'.

"I thought you did real good. I didn't really mind the pause so I think I'll give you a six." Shawn said as he held up a sign with a six.

"Thank you." Sadie replied before bowing and walking backstage where her team was waiting.

"Nice work, eh." Ezekiel said to her.

"You don't think I screwed up too bad, did I?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure ma'am. I was trying to keep track of the points but I kinda messed up so I'm not sure which of our teams is in the lead." Brick replied.

"Oh yeah, I tried that too." Dakota remarked. "It was harder than I thought."

"Okay teams, get out here right now if you want to hear the final score!" Chris announced through a handheld loudspeaker from off camera.

The Deer walked out on to the stage where the Beavers already were.

"Teams, one team has fifty one points, and the other has fifty five." Chris told them.

"Which one?" Tyler asked.

"Beavers... Your losing streak shall be continued... Some other time because you won this challenge!" Chris announced.

"Screw your fake out!" Eva shouted at him. "Oh, but thanks I guess."

"Yes! We won! We finally won!" Ella cheered.

"High five." Topher said to Amy as he extended his hand.

"No thanks." Amy declined.

"Wait, so, we lost?" Dakota asked. "Just wanna be clear here."

"Yes, Dakota, the Deer have been defeated." Chris replied. "You will be losing a member tonight."

"Well, at least we tried." Dawn said.

"I guess..." Sammy trailed off sounding sad.

"Ha! In your face, Samey!" Amy laughed at her sister.

"Tone it down just a bit." Noah told her.

"All right, Beavers, now for your reward." Chris said. "Which today, is from our sponsor, Shaky Steve's Coffee Shop. One sip of their stuff and you'll be jittering for days."

Chef threw a brown paper bag with a drawing of a coffee bean on it to the Beavers where Topher caught it.

"Ooh, I hope there's a biscotti in there." Topher remarked.

"All right, you can all go back to your camps for now." Chris told them. "And Beavers, come meet me for some marshmallows later. Oh, and Shawn gets to attend too."

"I don't like where this is going..." Shawn murmured quietly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Thank god we actually won." Noah remarked. "Despite Topher and Amy both being morons, the two of them with Ella may have posed an actual threat to me and Eva. Now I just need to find a way to get rid of them"

* * *

 **(C** **onfessional: Sammy)**

"I'm actually super stressed now that we've lost." Sammy said. "I have to vote for somebody but I just don't know who. There's nobody I really want to see gone. I guess I gotta make a choice at some point."

* * *

The scene changed to the five Beavers arriving back at their camp.

"Hip hip hooray! We finally are victorious!" Ella cheered.

Topher reached into the bag of food he won and pulled out a lemon square.

"Ooh, I love these." Topher commented.

"Don't eat it all in one day." Eva advised. "We'll wanna save some of this for later."

"Hey, Eva, can we talk in private for a moment?" Noah asked.

"Gladly." Eva replied.

The two of them entered one of the tents and sat down.

"Okay, so what's this one about?" Eva asked.

"Somehow, we're now at a disadvantage." Noah said. "We need to find a way to beat Ella, Topher, and Amy. If we lose again those three are going to vote one of us off."

"Hmm... There's gotta be a way to avoid that." Eva remarked. "Ella's pretty easy to trick. I got her to vote for Beardo real easily."

"Okay, that might work." Noah replied. "We should try talking to her the next chance we get."

"Of course, we could always win the next challenge and won't need to talk to her." Eva said.

"True, but Ella will be our backup plan." Noah told her. "We only won today because we have a good singer on our team and this challenge required minimal teamwork."

"Oh yeah, teamwork's kinda important. And it's not something we really have." Eva remarked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ella wouldn't mind working with us." Noah replied.

"What if she's not?" Eva asked.

"Well, I guess that means the both of us are screwed." Noah remarked. "But don't worry as someone who's been around Topher for a while. He's not as smart as he looks. He's bound to slip up."

The camera cut to the other three Beavers inside the other tent.

"Today, we are victorious thanks to me and Ella." Topher boasted.

"Hey, I helped too." Amy said. "I helped you pick out your song."

"Meh, me and Ella did most of the work." Topher replied.

"I think everyone deserves a fair share of credit for our win today." Ella remarked.

"You know what I'm only realizing now. I left my sleeping bag back at my old camp." Amy commented.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure the rain will stop soon and it'll be warm tonight." Ella told her.

"I dunno, it's been raining like this all day." Topher remarked.

"Hey guys, so, if we lose again should we try to get rid of Eva or Noah?" Amy asked.

"Noah, obviously. He should get what he deserves for kicking me out of his alliance." Topher replied. "Uh, not that I don't appreciate this alliance of course."

"Aw, is neither of them an option?" Ella asked. "I like them both."

"Do you not understand how being in an alliance works?" Amy asked.

"Uh... I kind of do... Not really." Ella admitted. "Can you try and explain?"

"We all have to work together to get rid of someone we mutually dislike." Amy answered.

"Aw, but I like everybody." Ella said.

"Whatever, I'll try and explain this to you later." Amy replied. "I think I might go to sleep soon. I'm feeling really tired today."

"But you didn't have to sing like the rest of us." Topher pointed out.

"Shut up, I'm sleepy." Amy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"This new alliance makes me pretty much invincible." Topher bragged. "Noah will regret the moment he voted me out. And his stupid sidekick with the unibrow is going to pay too... Does that make me sound bad? I wanna try and keep a good image of myself."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer arrived back at their camp.

"Quick, let's get out of the rain." Tyler instructed.

The seven Deer quickly rushed into one of the tents and sat down together.

"Man, I can't believe we lost, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Don't feel too bad. The other team had Ella, and she sings all the time." Dakota said. "They had an advantage."

"Yeah, but now one of us has to go home." Sadie reminded her.

"It could be any one of us being eliminated." Dawn commented.

There was a brief uncomfortable silence in the tent.

"Uh... So... Anyone for venison?" Brick offered.

"Hey, Dakota, can we talk outside?" Tyler asked.

"In the rain?" Dakota confusedly replied.

"It'll be refreshing." Tyler told her.

"Uh... All right." Dakota agreed.

Dakota and Tyler both got up and exited the tent. They walked over to the wet fire pit.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dakota asked.

"This whole voting somebody out thing has got my stressed." Tyler admitted. "I mean, there's nobody here I wanna see gone."

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about that too." Dakota remarked. "I really thought we'd be able to beat the other team."

"Who do you think we should vote for though?" Tyler asked. "I just don't know."

"Uh, I mean, Sadie kinda messed up." Dakota pointed out.

"Yeah, and Sammy's song did freak out that one weird guy." Tyler added.

"Um, I was the one that suggested that song to her so it's a little my fault." Dakota told him.

"Well, we need to vote for somebody." Tyler said. "This is gonna be hard."

"Yeah... We'll have to figure this out at some point though." Dakota remarked.

Ezekiel and Sadie exited the nearby tent and walked by Tyler and Dakota.

"Oh hey, what are you doing?" Tyler asked them.

"We wanted a little time to ourselves too." Sadie explained.

Sadie and Ezekiel entered the other tent and the camera followed them inside.

"I'm real worried that the others are planning to vote me out." Sadie told Ezekiel. "I mean, I did sorta freeze up at the beginning of my song."

"I guess it could happen. But you're such a nice girl, eh. I don't think you'll be eliminated." Ezekiel replied.

"Okay, that helps a bit." Sadie said. "Do you think there's anyone we can vote for that might go home?"

"I mean, Sammy kinda scared that one zombie guy and made us lose points." Ezekiel remarked. "We could vote for her."

"Aw, but she's so sweet." Sadie commented. "Isn't there anyone else?"

"I can't think of anybody, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Ugh, this is gonna be so hard." Sadie complained.

The camera cut to inside the first tent where Brick, Sammy, and Dawn were talking.

"I still can't believe we lost." Brick remarked.

"You did great out there Brick. It's not your fault." Sammy told him.

"It's just gonna be so hard to see somebody leave." Brick said.

"I agree. Nobody here really deserves to be eliminated." Dawn commented.

"Who do you guys think we should vote for?" Sammy asked.

"I would rather we not discuss this." Dawn requested.

"Why not?" Brick asked.

"Well, I prefer not to speak badly of anyone." Dawn explained. "I think we should all decide who to vote for on our own."

"I guess that makes sense." Sammy remarked.

The other four members of their team came back inside the tent.

"Hey guys." Tyler greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Brick replied.

"It is still raining pretty hard out there." Dakota remarked.

"I'm sure it'll stop soon." Sadie said.

"Yeah, it can't go on like this forever, eh." Ezekiel added.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I hope we do not lose again." Dawn said. "It was very hard for me to make a decision for this. Hopefully, luck will be on our side next time."

* * *

The scene changed to the Deer at the camp fire with Shawn sitting with them and Chris standing in front of them.

"And it looks like the hunter finally shot Bambi's mom 'cause one of the deer is about to go bye, bye." Chris said.

"Wow, how long did you spend thinking of that one-liner?" Tyler asked.

"Too long." Chris replied. "Now, get voting guys. You know the drill."

"Uh, why am I here?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, you'll see in good time." Chris answered. "Anyway, it's voting time."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dawn)**

"I have once more decided to throw away my vote." Dawn explained as she held up a picture of Sammy with an X on it. "I love everybody on this team and I do not think anybody else will vote for Sammy."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sadie)**

Sadie crossed out a photograph of Sammy and showed it up to the camera.

"I am really, really, really sorry about this." Sadie apologized. "I know I'm kinda the one who messed up but I don't wanna go home."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Brick)**

"This is very hard for me." Brick remarked. "No matter who I choose I won't be satisfied. Ugh... I gotta pick one soon..."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Tyler)**

Tyler held a picture of Sadie with an X over it up.

"Man, it's not like I'm happy about this. I don't wanna see you go." Tyler said. "But you did mess up at the challenge. Besides, you'll be happier this way. You get to be with Katie... Yeah, that makes it better."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ezekiel)**

Ezekiel held up a photo of Sammy with a frowning face drawn on it.

"I don't feel good about myself for this, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "I know Sadie did badly too but I like her a lot. Again, I'm real sorry Sammy."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dakota)**

Dakota showed a photo of a Sadie with "Sorry" written on it to the camera.

"This was a really hard choice to make." Dakota said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sammy)**

"I just don't know what to do." Sammy admitted. "No matter what I do I'll end up unhappy about it. Ugh! I need to focus."

* * *

The camera cut to Shawn and the Deer sitting around the camp fire.

"I have taken a look at the votes." Chris informed them. "Tyler, Zeke, Dakota, Brick, and Dawn. You're all safe."

Chris threw the five of them marshmallows.

"Sadie, Samey, only one of you will be staying tonight." Chris told the girls." But, this last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Samey!"

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to her.

"It's Sammy." Sammy corrected.

"Whatever." Chris replied.

"Wait, you guys voted me out?" Sadie asked.

"We didn't want to." Brick said.

"But... We did." Dakota added.

"Don't worry Sadie, look on the bright side. You'll see your friend again." Dawn told her.

"I guess that makes things better. Thanks guys." Sadie replied. "Bye."

Sadie stood up and walked away from the camp fire.

"Oh, and Shawn, you'll be joining her." Chris told him.

"Ha! I knew it!" Shawn cheered. "Wait... That's bad."

The camera cut to Sadie and Shawn sitting together in the Slingshot of Shame with Chef holding them back and Chris watching.

"So, any last words from either of you?" Chris asked.

"If I ever see a zombified version of you I will not hesitate to shoot you in the head." Shawn told Chris.

"Aw, how sweet." Chris jokingly replied.

"Well, it's too bad I was eliminated. But I was able to survive without Katie for this long so that's cool." Sadie commented. "And now I get to see her again. Woohoo!"

"That's nice." Chris remarked. "Bye now."

Chef let go of the slingshot and fired the two of them off into the distance.

"Will this failure by the Deer be repeated?" Chris asked as he turned to the camera. "And will Eva and Noah's alliance ever be crushed? Tune in next time to find out in another episode of Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Brick - Sadie

Dakota - Sadie

Dawn - Sammy

Ezekiel - Sammy

Sadie - Sammy

Sammy - Sadie

Tyler - Sadie

 **Results:**

Sadie - 4 Votes

Sammy - 3 Votes

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsice Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

* * *

 **Once again, please let me know if you liked the challenge or not. I personally had fun writing it but I'm not sure if it's good as I usually don't write challenges like the one in this chapter. As for Sadie's elimination, I was just done with her in terms of story. I didn't really have anything else to do with her getting over Katie plot and this just seemed to be the best spot for her to be eliminated in. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to leave a review if you feel like it. See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Squish You Were Here

**Just to let you know, this chapter is a shorter than most of them. Not quite as short as the Aftermath chapter but it's shorter than the average. Hope you're not too disappointed by that. Also, this challenge is going to be more cartoonish than the normal ones. Just letting you know in advance. I didn't intend it that way it just ended up like that. Anyway, enjoy the rest of this chapter.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. It was a rain day so we kept our competitors mostly indoors for a singing competition." Various clips of the contestants singing played. "Eva and Noah grew more weary of the opposing alliance and said other alliance grew more confident." Footage of Eva and Noah talking about the others on their team was shown. "On the Deer, they all seemed to get along great. But due to a poor combination of judge and song on Samey's part, and some stage fright on Sadie's part, they lost." A clip of Sammy singing on stage and a clip of Sadie freezing up before her song played. "That's right, the Deer's winning streak was finally broken and the dysfunctional beavers were saved. In the end, it came down to Sadie and Sammy at the camp fire. But when the marshmallows were given it out was Sadie that got a regret filled goodbye from her team." Sadie being fired from the slingshot was shown next.

The footage from the previous episode cut out and it changed to Chris sitting in a lawn chair under an umbrella on the beach.

"Which team will be crushed today and which will be here to stay?" Chris continued. "Stick around to see on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in on a clear blue sky with birds flying around. It panned down to the Beavers camp where all the members were sitting around a campfire.

" _Today is a beautiful day! And that is all I have to say!_ " Ella sang.

"Ugh, shut up." Eva told her. "It's too early in the morning for singing."

"Oh but Eva, you have such a beautiful singing voice." Ella replied. "Didn't you have fun in that last challenge?"

"Not one bit." Eva bluntly answered.

"Aw, you're just saying that." Ella said.

"She really isn't." Noah told her. "Sometimes, you need to except that people aren't always happy."

"Well, then I'll just cheer them up." Ella replied.

"Uh, I think you missed the point." Topher pointed out.

"What was the point?" Ella asked.

"Forget it. I don't wanna explain." Noah said.

"Hey Amy, you've been quiet. What's up with that?" Topher asked her. "You've always got something to say."

"Topher, shut the hell up." Amy told him. "It's too early in the morning for this.

"It's nine AM." Eva pointed out.

"Like I said, too early." Amy said. "Besides, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You don't look well." Ella noticed. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine." Amy answered. "I wasn't out in the rain for that long. And besides, even if I was sick, they wouldn't kick me off the show or anything. This place has no standards."

"Can't argue with that." Eva remarked.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go on a walk." Amy told her team as she stood up.

She walked off into the woods.

"She's looking for the statue, isn't she?" Noah asked.

"Um... Maybe." Ella replied.

"Both of you are really bad at this whole being inconspicuous thing." Noah remarked.

"Seriously Ella, you're a horrible liar." Topher told her.

"I feel bad whenever I lie." Ella said.

"Don't feel too bad. Amy made it pretty obvious herself." Eva remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"We were very lucky to win that last challenge." Noah admitted. "As much as I hate to say it, it'd probably be me or Eva being fired out of that slingshot if we lost."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Deer sat around the camp fire talking with each other.

"I feel real bad about eliminating Sadie." Sammy admitted.

"Same here. The best way to deal with it is to tell yourself that now she gets to be with Katie." Brick replied.

"Well, let us just hope our defeat shall not be repeated." Dawn said.

"I hope the next challenge caters to my skill set a bit better." Tyler remarked. "I've actually been working on doing back flips. Check it."

Tyler stood up and jumped up in the air. He fell backwards and landed on his back.

"I can't feel my spine..." Tyler mumbled.

"Uh... You gonna be okay?" Dakota asked.

"Just need to walk it off..." Tyler weakly replied as he got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"In the end I guess I'm a little glad that it was her instead of me." Sammy remarked. "Does that make me sound bad?"

"I don't think so, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Yes, it was between the two of you. So if Sadie did not go home it would be you." Dawn reminded her.

"What do you think Chris has planned for the next challenge?" Dakota asked.

"I hope it's easy but not easy enough for the other team to win." Ezekiel said. "Did that make sense?"

"Can't say it did, sir." Brick replied.

"Oh... Yeah, that's what I thought, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Man, I'm hungry." Dakota commented. "Do we have anything for breakfast?"

"I do not believe so." Dawn answered.

"No sweat, I'll just go pick some fruit or something." Tyler offered. "Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'd love to." Dawn replied.

"Yeah sure, why not." Dakota decided.

"Cool, anyone else?" Tyler asked.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here." Sammy declined.

"What she said, eh." Ezekiel said.

"I'd love to sir, but right now I don't feel like it." Brick told him.

"That's all right." Tyler replied.

"We'll bring back some breakfast." Dawn told the others.

The three of them walked into the forest.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Despite our loss in the previous challenge I won't let it keep me down. I'm just gonna get up again and win the next challenge." Brick proclaimed. "Probably, there's still a bit of a chance to lose. But we're gonna try to not think like that and instead try to win."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was walking through the forest trying to find the statue.

"Come on gotta find that stupid statue before anyone else does." Amy told herself. "I hope nobody else has found it yet."

She hit her foot on an object stuck in the ground and tripped over.

"Ow!" Amy exclaimed. "Hang on... This might be what I'm looking for."

Amy dug up the object in the ground to reveal that it was only a rock.

"Oh come on!" Amy yelled as she threw the rock at a nearby tree in anger. "Stupid fake out rock."

The rock knocked something out of the tree that made a loud thumping sound when it hit the ground.

"Hang on... This time it might be it." Amy said to herself.

She walked over to the tree and looked at what fell to see the McLean Invincibility Statue.

"Oh my gosh, I finally found it." Amy realized as she picked up the statue. "This changes everything. Now nothing can stop me!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Guess who just became the most powerful player in this game?" Amy asked the camera as she brandished the statue. "That's right, me."

Amy began to laugh in celebration before the laughing became coughing.

"Hmm... Maybe Ella was right about me being sick." Amy remarked. "Whatever, either way, I'm still invincible."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva and Noah were talking inside one of the tents.

"Do you think we have to worry about the other three?" Eva asked. "They're starting to worry me."

"Maybe a bit." Noah admitted. "They're probably some of the least intimidating threats ever. There's only so much you can worry about a cheerleader, a princess, and a celebrity wannabe."

"God, the only upside to this new team is that you're here." Eva told Noah. "Splitting the teams up by popularity was a huge mistake. Of course the unpopular team's gonna hate each other and the popular team will win almost everything."

"Well, let's hope that we're able to win this next one too." Noah said. "Because we're barely able to function already and I think it'll be worse with only four members."

"That reminds me, we should try and see if we can get Ella on our side if we lose." Eva remarked. "Getting Topher or Amy out of the game would be like removing a pebble out of my shoe. I really spiky pebble too."

"Yeah, that should be easy." Noah commented. "No offence to her, but she's not very smart."

"Can't argue with that." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Every time I get annoyed with Topher, Ella, or Amy I just try and remember that there's a million dollars waiting for me at the end." Noah remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I feel like I'm complaining a lot." Eva said. "But trust me, if you were on this team you'd be complaining too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Topher and Ella were in the other tent and talking with each other.

"I do hope Amy makes it back soon." Ella commented. "She did not look well this morning."

"Meh, I'm sure she'll be fine." Topher replied. "That's part of being on this show, you gotta push through whatever's going on."

"What do you think the challenge today will be?" Ella asked.

"Don't care as long as it doesn't rain again." Topher answered. "It nearly ruined my hair. Knowing Chris it'll probably be something bad though. But in a good way?"

"What does that mean?" Ella asked.

"You gotta be in the loop to understand." Topher said.

"Oh... I don't know what that means either." Ella admitted.

The tent unzipped from the outside and Amy entered holding the invincibility statue in her right hand.

"Guess what I just found." Amy said to the other two.

"Whoa, you actually found it. I'm impressed." Topher remarked.

"The three of us are unstoppable now." Amy declared. "Now if you excuse me I want to take a nap."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I think that this whole alliance thing is new and interesting." Ella remarked. "I mean, I occasionally have to vote for someone I don't want to leave, but on the bright side I get to make so many wonderful new friends."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"I'm invincible right now. Not only is my alliance in the majority but we've got the statue to." Topher said. "I'm here to say."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"I'm just going to say it, I kind of hate both the people in my alliance." Amy admitted. "Ella is so adorable and perky that I want to hit her and hug her at the same time. And Topher is way too egocentric for me to like... And that's coming from _me_. Honestly, I'd vote them out if I could."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler, Dakota, and Dawn were off in the forest picking berries.

"Ah, it's so beautiful in the morning, isn't it?" Dawn asked the other two.

"I'd probably enjoy it more if I wasn't so groggy right now." Dakota replied. "Wait, is groggy the right word?"

"I dunno." Tyler said

"Uh, I believe so." Dawn told Dakota.

"You guys think I make good leader material, right?" Tyler asked them.

"I think if you put enough effort into something you can be good at anything." Dawn answered.

"That's kind of a vague answer." Tyler pointed out.

"You have a good point." Dawn remarked.

"I think you can be a good leader, Tyler." Dakota told him. "You just need to get people to take you more seriously."

"Hmm... How do I do that..." Tyler wondered out loud. "Maybe I should start talking like Batman. People take him seriously."

"That actually sounds quite silly." Dawn said.

"Yeah, now that I say it out loud it's weird." Tyler admitted.

"Try and be more assertive. Put your ideas out more." Dakota advised Tyler.

"Easier said than done." Tyler remarked.

The scene changed to Brick, Ezekiel, and Sammy back at the camp site around the fire.

"I'm so cold and hungry." Sammy complained. "I bet those pastries the other team got from that coffee shop are delicious."

"Don't worry, eh. I'm sure the rest of the team will get back at any time now." Ezekiel told her.

"So Sammy, can you tell me a bit about the relationship with your sister?" Brick asked. "I've heard about it a bit but I haven't really met her or heard from you."

"Uh... She's not very nice to me most of the time." Sammy replied. "She likes to criticize every little thing I do. If I'm being honest I don't really know why she hates me. We got along great when we were little."

"Yeah, Sammy's right, eh." Ezekiel added. "When we were on the Muskrats together she kinda just hated everybody. She didn't really do much to help and she was conspiring against everyone all the time. The only reason she didn't leave earlier was 'cause Staci didn't want to vote for her this one time, eh."

"Yikes, I hope I won't have to meet her." Brick remarked.

"Actually, she's gotten slightly better recently." Sammy said. "To me at least. I think she's just afraid I'll try to poison her again."

"Wait, what?" Brick asked. "Isn't that... Not legal?"

"It was an accident." Sammy explained. "I mean... I didn't really do anything to stop it. But it still counts as an accident. Plus, she kinda deserved it... Did that make me sound like a bad person?"

"Uh... A little." Brick replied.

"Well, it wouldn't sound as bad if you were actually there." Sammy told him.

"We'll take your word for it, eh." Ezekiel said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Sammy kinda scared me a little back there." Brick admitted. "She's the nicest person on here and she somehow managed to do that... Either I'm just easily scared or she's secretly a psychopath... I think the first one makes more sense."

* * *

The camera cut to a shot of the island loud speakers.

"Good morning everybody! It's challenge time!" Chris announced. "Come down to the clearing for some painful fun! Man, I love this job."

The scene switched to later with the two teams arriving at the clearing where Chris was waiting.

"Welcome one and all, how do you feel?" Chris asked.

"Shut the hell up right now." Amy bluntly told him.

"Jeez, what did I say?" Chris jokingly asked.

"She's not feeling very well right now." Ella explained.

"For the last time Ella, I'm fine." Amy told her.

"Wow, I feel like I missed something important." Tyler remarked.

"Hey, so what are we going to do today?" Dakota asked.

"The same thing you do every time there's a challenge. Get injured!" Chris announced. "We have designed an obstacle course that is made to smash, squish, crush, and generally hurt you... Hopefully not the point of death. 'Cause then I'd have to go back to jail. Anyway, here's a rundown of all the obstacles."

The camera cut to an open field with nothing it. A bowling ball fell down from the sky and landed in the middle of the field. The camera moved up to reveal Chef in a hot air balloon full of various objects.

"First is what I like to call the Drop Zone. Chef will be dropping heavy objects on whoever is below him so you gotta move fast." Chris explained from off camera.

The scene then moved over to a bunch of giant boxing gloves hanging from metal rods on a machine. The machine started up and the gloves began punching the ground.

"Next, you'll have to try not to let these gloves smash you in an obstacle I like to call the Knock Out."

The camera panned to a pond with two platforms on tall stilts on both sides of it. The only thing bridging the platforms was a thin tightrope and in the pond were alligators.

"After that, you must cross a dangerous tightrope over a pond full of gators. We call this one, Tightrope Over Troubled Waters."

It then moved to the inside of a dark cave.

"Next, here's what I call the Cave of Blunders. If you're too loud or don't watch where you're going, bad things will happen."

A pair of yellow glowing eyes opened from somewhere in the darkness before the camera abruptly cut to outside. On the outside several gigantic sledgehammers that were attached to some sort of machine swinging back and forth were seen.

"And lastly, you'll have to dodge these sledge hammers in what I like to call: The Peter Gabriel Experience."

The camera cut back to Chris and the teams at the start.

"Wait, why is that last one named that?" Dakota asked.

"Seriously? You never heard of Peter Gabriel?" Chris asked.

"Very sorry, I have not." Dawn replied.

"Uh, I have." Brick said.

"Me too." Noah added.

"Okay, two of you. That's a start. But nobody else knows who he is?" Chris asked only to hear a silence from the other contestants. "Peter Gabriel? Sledgehammer? Genesis? None of that rings a bell? Come on people, I'm not that old. 1986 wasn't that long ago. Right?"

"I think you should let it go." Sammy told him.

"Fine, whatever." Chris bitterly replied.

"Wait a minute, there are five obstacles but there are six of us on our team, eh." Ezekiel realized. "What do we do about that?"

"Two of you will go on one obstacle. Easy enough." Chris explained. "I'll let both teams have a few moments to decide who wants to do what."

The camera focused on the Beavers talking.

"Okay, the final obstacle sounds the hardest. I'll take that one on." Eva told the others.

"I'll take care of the cave. I've got pretty good eyesight." Noah said.

"Uh, I think I'll do the first one." Amy decided. "That one sounded easy."

"Not to brag, but I have great balance. I'll handle the tightrope." Topher declared.

"Well, I guess that leaves me with the boxing gloves." Ella said. "That's all right, I don't mind."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"There's an upside, and a downside to the challenge." Eva remarked. "On one hand, it's a physical challenge and I'm good at that. On the other hand, I gotta rely on my team not to screw up the rest of the challenge."

* * *

The camera cut to the Deer talking about who should do what.

"I'll do the first one." Tyler volunteered. "My super speed will be really useful."

"You're not a superhero, eh. You can't have speed powers." Ezekiel replied.

"I meant that like, I can run really fast." Tyler explained. "Anyone else wanna do anything?"

"Thanks to my time in military school I'll be great at this challenge." Brick proclaimed. "I'll take the second obstacle."

"I'm very quiet. I'll be good at the cave." Dawn told the others.

"I guess I'll do that part too, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Um... I can do the balancing part of the challenge." Sammy offered.

"Okay... That leaves me with the sledgehammer bit I guess..." Dakota nervously said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

Dakota took out a makeup compact out of her pocket and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I just got un-mutated and now I'm about to risk getting my face messed up by a giant sledgehammer." Dakota remarked. "This is gonna suck."

* * *

The scene switched to later with Tyler and Amy standing on the starting line before the first obstacle.

"Okay everybody ready?" Chris asked. "Oh, wait, I don't care. Challenge starts now! Start running!"

Amy and Tyler began to run.

"Woohoo! I'm unbreakable! Nothing's gonna stand in my way!" Tyler cheered.

Chef dropped a table lamp from his balloon and it hit directly in the head, knocking him over.

"Ha! Loser!" Amy laughed at him as she passed him. "You're such a-"

Amy was cut off when Chef dropped a stone bust of Chris on her that knocked her down.

"I'm okay..." Amy mumbled.

Tyler got back up and ran past her.

"All right, now I'm back, baby!" Tyler exclaimed. "Nothing can stop me for real now!"

A radio from above dropped down and landed next to him.

"Whoa! That was close." Tyler remarked.

After that, a bicycle fell down from above and landed near him.

"Okay, that was larger than what I was expecting." Tyler said.

A washing machine landed to Tyler's left next.

"Isn't this getting excessive?" Tyler asked Chef, sounding panicked.

"Nah! It's just fun!" Chef exclaimed.

A large refrigerator fell down and landed on its side near Tyler as he ran.

"Okay! This is starting to turn into a cartoon, man." Tyler told him.

A car fell from the sky and landed on top of Tyler, pinning him to the ground.

"How does that even fit up there..." Tyler weakly muttered.

"Heh, I love my job." Chef chuckled from up in his balloon.

Amy ran past the car Tyler was stuck under.

"Finally! I'm back in the lead where I belong!" Amy cheered before laughing in celebration.

Her laughing became coughing once more.

"Oh wow, that did not sound good." Amy remarked as she continued to run.

A flower pot dropped down and hit her in the head causing her to fall over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Amy shouted at Chef. "You got dirt in my hair."

"Is that really your biggest concern?" Chef asked.

Chef dropped a safe down at Amy and it landed on her, pinning her down.

"I am not okay..." Amy mumbled.

Tyler ran past her.

"Woohoo! A car isn't gonna stop me!" Tyler cheered.

He tripped over his own feet and fell face first to the ground.

"Man, I didn't even have to do anything." Chef remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Okay fine, maybe athleticism isn't my best quality." Tyler admitted. "But who cares, I can't get better if I don't try. I need to be taken seriously. Especially if Lindsay's watching. I don't want her to think I'm a loser... Then again, the last time I talked to her she called me Tyson. She really needs to work on that problem."

* * *

The camera cut to Ella and Brick waiting at the start of the next obstacle.

"So... Ella, remind me again why you dress like a princess." Brick said.

"It makes me look pretty." Ella explained.

"Oh... Aren't you a bit old for that though?" Brick pointed out.

"You're never too old to do the things you love." Ella replied.

Tyler crawled over to Brick looking very tired.

"Bro, I'm done... Start running..." Tyler tiredly told him.

"Yes sir." Brick replied before running off towards the second obstacle.

Amy came crawling up to Ella.

"Ella... Ella, I made it..." Amy tiredly told her. "Oh god, I think I'm about to throw up..."

"Do you want me to get help?" Ella asked.

"No, start on the next obstacle." Amy instructed.

"Oh, but you look quite ill. I will be right back." Ella replied before running off.

"Idiot." Amy said under her breath.

After a few moments Ella came back with Chris following her.

"Here she is." Ella told Chris. "Well, I'll be off now."

Ella ran away towards the second obstacle.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Chris asked.

"I think I'm sick with something." Amy explained. "Do you have a doctor?"

"Well, we the interns' cabin doubles as an infirmary, my bathroom has a medicine cabinet, and I'm pretty sure the lady intern knows CPR." Chris replied.

"I'll take it." Amy said.

The camera cut to Brick on the second obstacle.

"Here it goes. This can't be too hard." Brick told himself.

Brick waited for the first boxing glove to move up and ran past it.

"Yes! I can do it!" Brick cheered.

Another glove promptly slammed down on Brick and pinned him to the ground.

"Spoke too soon..." Brick mumbled.

Ella ran past the first glove but stopped when she saw Brick lying on the ground.

"Oh here, let me help you." Ella told him as she pulled him up.

"You're a great help ma'am." Brick thanked. "Now I can continue-"

He was cut off when the giant fist punched them again and knocked both of them down.

"Or maybe I'll spend some more time with my good friend dirt..." Brick mumbled.

"The grass feels so nice on my skin..." Ella happily muttered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"I will admit, that was not the most graceful way I couldn't started." Brick remarked.

* * *

Brick and Ella both stood up.

"Okay, let's try this again." Brick said.

"Look out!" Ella exclaimed as the fist began to lower down.

The two of them ran out of the way before it hit the ground.

"Thank you ma'am, you were a real help." Brick told her.

"No problem, I'm always happy to help other people." Ella replied.

The glove above them slammed down at them. Ella jumped out of the way in time but Brick was crushed under it.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Nothing I can't handle ma'am..." Brick weakly replied.

"Here let me assist." Ella said as she bent over and helped Brick up.

"Thank you ma'am... I gotta keep my guard up." Brick remarked.

Brick ran off towards the next glove.

"Ella! Stop helping and make it to the other side!" Topher shouted from over at the third obstacle.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Ella shouted back.

The glove came back down and crushed Ella.

"Uh... Never mind!" Topher shouted over to her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I had lots of fun with the obstacle course. I got to help Brick and he seemed very nice." Ella said. "I only wish I didn't get hurt so much."

* * *

Brick ran over to the second obstacle where Sammy was waiting.

"Here I am, ma'am." Brick told her.

"Thanks." Sammy replied.

"Good luck on the tightrope." Brick wished her.

"I'll try my best." Sammy said.

Sammy looked up at the tall pole with the platform and tightrope at the top.

"Oh wow... It's a lot taller when you're up close like this." Sammy remarked. "Well... Here I go."

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure you'll do fine." Brick reassured her.

"Thanks, that helps a bit." Sammy replied.

She took a deep breath and began climbing up the ladder on the wooden pole.

"Wow, she's right. It is taller than I thought it was." Brick remarked.

Ella weakly dragged herself across the grass towards Topher.

"I am okay." Ella told him. "I think I have some grass stains on my skirt both other than that I'm fine. Go on Topher, I have made it."

"Just a sec, I gotta fix my hair." Topher told her as he messed with his hair, trying to get it right. "It's very hard to have it to way I like it all the time."

"Oh, well, please hurry up." Ella urged him as she got up from the grass. "We don't wanna be in last."

"Hey, don't rush me." Topher replied.

"I'm not trying to. I just want you to know that we need to catch up." Ella said.

"Hold up... There, I'm done." Topher announced.

"Good luck, try not to fall." Ella told him.

"Um... Thank you." Topher replied.

The camera cut to Sammy reaching the top of the platform.

"Yes! Made it!" Sammy cheered. "Ow... I think I have some blisters on my hands now."

She looked down and saw the alligators looking up at her.

"Please don't fall, please don't fall." Sammy repeated to herself as she shut her eyes in fear.

Sammy opened her eyes and stepped out on to the tightrope and began walking.

"It'll be okay. I balance all the time at cheerleading practice." Sammy told herself.

The camera panned back to the start of the platform with Topher making it to the top.

"Aha! I'm here!" Topher cheered. "Now to start walking."

Topher looked down and saw how far up he was.

"Wow, it did not look this high on the ground." Topher realized. "Well, here goes nothing."

He stepped out on to the the tightrope and began to cross it.

"Oh god, this is how I die, isn't it?" Topher asked himself.

He continued to walking across the tightrope until he reached the point Sammy was at.

"Hey Samey, mind if I pass you here?" Topher asked.

"Okay, number one, no. And number two, my name is Sammy." Sammy told him.

"Whatever, I'm no good with names. Just let me through." Topher said.

"Why would I do that if I already have the lead?" Sammy pointed out.

"You make a good point." Topher admitted. "Whatever, I'm gonna pass anyway."

Topher tried to put one of his legs in front of Sammy.

"Uh, Topher, you're blocking me." Sammy said.

"I need to get past." Topher replied.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Sammy told him.

Topher slipped and began to fall down towards the pond.

"Ah! It can't end like this!" Topher exclaimed.

He grabbed on to Sammy's leg and accidentally pulled her down with him.

"What was that for?!" Sammy frantically asked as they fell.

"I thought you'd be able to hold me up!" Topher replied, sounding panicked.

The two of them crashed down into the pond below and created a large splash in the process. They surfaced the water and looked around.

"Woohoo! We're alive!" Topher cheered.

"Uh... Where did the alligators go?" Sammy asked.

"Oh god! They're about to go all Jaws on us!" Topher panicked. "Quick! Out of the water!"

The two of them began swimming towards the dry land. Topher felt something grab him by the leg.

"Oh that's probably not good..." Topher realized.

He was promptly dragged underwater.

"T-Topher? You're just messing with me, r-right?" Sammy nervously asked. "Topher? You there?"

Something grabbed Sammy's leg and dragged her underwater.

The camera cut to Ezekiel, Dawn, and Noah watching the other two.

"Where did they go, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I think they were attacked by alligators." Noah replied.

"Oh my!" Dawn exclaimed. "That is not good at all."

"Yeah, that's kinda obvious." Noah pointed out.

"Should we help them out?" Dawn asked.

"I think that's against the rules." Noah replied.

"Yeah, and even if they are in trouble Chris wouldn't let them die, right?" Ezekiel asked.

"He left you as a feral freakshow for over a year." Noah pointed out. "If Chris had any standards he abandoned them years ago."

"Wait, I think I see them." Dawn said.

Topher ran over to Noah looking soaked with water.

"I barely made it out of there alive..." Topher panted. "Those crocodiles are vicious."

"Actually, I believe that Chris said they were alligators." Dawn told him.

"Whatever they were they tried to eat me." Topher said.

"Hey, is Sammy okay?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know." Topher replied. "I was only thinking about getting out of there as fast as I could."

Sammy ran up to Ezekiel and Dawn looking just as tired and wet as Topher.

"That was awful." Sammy said. "Come on you two, get going. I need to sit down now."

Noah, Ezekiel, and Dawn all ran into the cave at the same time.

"Huh, looks really dark in there." Topher remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Topher)**

"Okay, fine, leaving Samey- Uh, I mean Sammy, back with those alligators was probably a jerk move." Topehr admitted. "But if you were in my situation you'd get out of there as fast you can."

* * *

The camera cut to the interior of the cave with the three contestants silently moving through it.

"What kind of things do you think are in here?" Ezekiel whispered to Dawn.

"I do not know. However, I also do not want to stay here long enough to find out." Dawn replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

The camera focused on Noah walking through the cave quietly.

"Okay, keep an eye out for anything that looks dangerous..." Noah told himself. "There should be an exit here soon."

Noah bumped into something large and furry.

"What the..." Noah trailed off as he looked up to see Scuba Bear angrily glaring down at him. "Oh crap... I blew it already."

Scuba Bear growled at Noah.

"This went worse than I thought it would!" Noah screamed as he ran away.

The camera moved back over to Dawn and Ezekiel.

"Did you hear something, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It sounds like Noah's in trouble." Dawn said. "We should go help him."

"But we're already in the lead. Shouldn't we make it to the exit and then go back to help him?" Ezekiel suggested.

"He sounds like he needs help now." Dawn replied. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, all right." Ezekiel said.

The camera cut back to Noah running away from Scuba Bear.

"Why does a bear even dress like this?" Noah wondered as he ran.

The bear swiped at him only to have Noah duck away just in time. Noah jumped behind a rock where Ezekiel and Dawn already were.

"Greetings. We're here to help you out." Dawn told him.

"Oh, thanks." Noah replied. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Uh, we didn't plan that far ahead." Ezekiel explained.

"Not to worry, I'm sure there is an easy way out of this." Dawn told Noah.

The rock they were behind was suddenly lifted up by Scuba Bear. Once the bear saw them it growled at the trio angrily.

"You were saying?" Noah asked.

"I had not anticipated this." Dawn admitted.

"Run, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

The three of them ran through the cave with Scuba Bear behind them. Scuba Bear threw the rock it picked up at the three of them. The rock hit the ceiling causing several loose rocks to fall down towards the three contestants.

"Look out!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Ezekiel, Dawn, and Noah jumped forwards and narrowly avoided the falling stones.

The camera cut to Eva and Dakota standing outside the cave.

"So, Dakota, been a while." Eva remarked. "No hard feelings about getting that beard guy voted out right? It was all strategical."

"Uh, there are definitely hard feelings left over." Dakota replied. "You were a total jerk to everyone on our old team."

"In my defense, you were all being very hard tow work with." Eva said.

"You see, this is exactly the reason nobody likes you." Dakota told her.

"You're just jealous of my amazing muscles, aren't you?" Eva asked.

"Why would you think that?" Dakota asked.

"Ugh, whatever." Eva grumbled. "Hey, where are our teammates? We've been waiting out here for way too long."

"I dunno." Dakota shrugged.

Noah ran out of the cave and over to Eva.

"I made it..." Noah panted.

"What kept you?" Eva asked.

"Bear attack..." Noah tiredly replied. "Come on, get going, Eva..."

Eva nodded and began running towards the final obstacle.

"Wow, you do not look good." Dakota told Noah.

"Yeah, I was attacked by a bear in diving gear and nearly crushed by rocks. That does stuff to you." Noah replied.

Dawn and Ezekiel ran out of the cave and made it to Dakota.

"We're out, eh." Ezekiel told Dakota.

"The bear did not want to be friends with us." Dawn remarked.

"Okay, well, I need to catch up with Eva." Dakota said. "Bye."

Dakota ran off in the direction of the next obstacle.

The camera cut to Eva arriving at the swinging sledgehammers.

"Well, here goes nothing. This doesn't look that hard." Eva told herself.

Dakota ran up next to her.

"Oh wow... This looks dangerous." Dakota realized.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Eva asked.

"Uh, no." Dakota lied. "This is gonna be easy... Probably."

The two of the ran towards the swinging hammers. They both ducked under the first one and continued running.

"See, easy." Dakota said. "I can-"

Dakota ran face first into the next hammer and Eva ducked under it.

"Ha! See you later! I hope you have fun being eliminated." Eva taunted.

The next sledgehammer came down and hit Eva in the side of her head, knocking her over.

"Okay... Maybe this isn't as easy as I thought it'd be..." Eva weakly admitted.

Dakota ran past where Eva was lying on the ground.

"Sorry Eva, but I wanna win."Dakota told her.

"This isn't over!" Eva shouted at Dakota as she stood up. "You can't stop me! I'm gonna-"

The sledgehammer came down again and knocked Eva down.

"Let's try this again..." Eva said as she got up again. "Here it goes."

Eva began running after Dakota.

The camera cut to Chris, Chef, and all the other contestants, except Amy, waiting at the finish line for Dakota and Eva.

"Looks like it could be anyone's game now." Chris commented.

"Come on Dakota, you can do this!" Sammy motivated.

"Yeah, I got squished by a car, and that didn't stop me." Tyler added.

"My oh my, hose hammers look really painful." Ella remarked. "I hope they're not injured too bad."

"We both survived those boxing gloves just fine." Brick reminded her.

"Hey, wait a minute, where'd Amy go?" Sammy asked the members of the opposing team.

"Oh, she was not feeling well so she's taking a break." Ella replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Hang on, our competitors are making it to the end of the Peter Gabriel Experience." Chris informed the teams. "Which one will make it here first is the question."

The scene switched back to Eva and Dakota running the obstacle course.

"There's no way you're gonna beat me." Eva told Dakota. "I exercise every day. You're just a skinny valley girl."

"Tell that to the hammer." Dakota replied.

"Wait wh-" Eva began before the last hammer swung down and knocked Eva over.

Dakota ducked under the hammer to avoid to before running over to the finish line.

"I made it!" Dakota cheered. "Ow... My legs are burning... I need to sit down..."

Eva tiredly ran over to the finish line.

"Did I lose?" Eva asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Noah replied.

"It's okay. At least you tried your best." Ella told her.

"Well, trying your best doesn't equal winning." Chris remarked. "So see you all at the elimination ceremony tonight."

"Did we win anything?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, you win a meal from today's sponsor." Chris replied. "Which is the Screaming Hog. Home of some of the finest pork related treats around."

"Why is the hog screaming?" Brick asked.

"Well, that's probably what it was doing before it got cooked." Chris answered. "Anyway, enjoy your pork chops."

Chef threw the Deer a bag with a cartoon pig on it that as caught by Sammy.

"Oh, thank you." Sammy accepted. "Now I can't stop thinking about screaming pigs."

"Well, that's your own problem." Chris said. "Anyway, enjoy the rest of you day. Oh, and Beavers, hope you guys like marshmallows."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I'm beginning to be worried about the other team." Dawn remarked. "I am unsure about when the merge will be and if their streak of bad luck continues there's a chance that their entire team could be eliminated before then."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Part of me is hoping that Amy isn't healthy enough to continue playing. That way her alliance can't vote me off." Noah said. "Is that wrong? It probably is."

* * *

The camera cut to later where the Deer had arrived back at their camp.

"Man, my back really hurts." Tyler remarked.

"Well, an entire car did fall on you." Dakota reminded him.

"Yep, that'll do it." Tyler said.

"Should we build a fire?" Ezekiel asked. "I'm kinda cold, eh."

"I don't see why not." Dawn replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I think that it's pretty cool that I was able to beat Eva in that challenge." Dakota remarked. "She hasn't gotten any less aggressive. The only downside is that my legs still hurt."

* * *

The scene faded ahead to when the Deer had a fire going and were sitting around it.

"Ah, this fire feels very nice." Dawn commented.

"So, does anyone want some of that pork?" Tyler asked.

"No thanks. I still can't get the image of a screaming pig out of my head." Sammy replied.

"Uh, what she said." Brick agreed.

"If you say so." Tyler said.

"It's gonna be real easy from here, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Dakota asked.

"Well, there are six of us, and pretty soon there's only gonna be four of them." Ezekiel explained. "They'll be easy to beat in challenges."

"Don't get too confident. That always leads to you letting your guard down." Dawn told him. "But yes, we do have an advantage over them."

"How much longer do you think we have to wait until the merge?" Dakota asked.

"Well, there are eleven of us everyone right now and I think it's usually around seven or eight that the teams are merged." Tyler replied.

"I think all of us can hold on to then, right soldiers?" Brick asked.

"Of course, we all get along great." Sammy said. "And plus, Brick's great at physical challenges."

"Uh, so am I." Tyler added.

"Oh, right. Sorry about forgetting you." Sammy apologized.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I feel like they aren't taking me seriously enough." Tyler remarked. "Hmm... Must be because I got hit by that car. Maybe I should start talking like batman... No wait, that is still a bad idea."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I'm starting to get a feeling that Tyler's getting real dedicated to this whole "People need to take me seriously" thing... I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Dakota said.

* * *

The scene changed to the Beavers without Amy walking through the forest following Ella.

"Where are we going?" Topher asked.

"Yeah, you kinda just said follow me and never explained." Noah added. "I am pretty sure that the camp site is the other way."

"Well, I wanted to go make sure Amy is feeling all right." Ella explained. "And Chris told me she was up this way."

"Why do we care about her exactly?" Eva asked. "She'll probably be more annoyed by you stopping by than anything."

"Oh nonsense, everybody loves knowing that somebody out there cares about them." Ella replied. "Now come on, I think we're almost there."

The Beavers arrived at a small cabin in the woods.

"What's in there?" Topher asked.

"Chris says that's where the interns stay." Ella answered.

"Man, why do they get the good place?" Chris asked.

Noah knocked on the door to the cabin.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" Noah asked.

The short chubby intern with glasses opened the door.

"Ah! How did you get here!" The intern panicked.

"No need to worry, we're just here to see our friend." Ella told him.

"Oh, okay, come on in." The intern said.

The four Deer entered the cabin and saw Amy lying in a bed with a female intern with a ponytail and braces standing next to her.

"Hello, how are you feeling now?" Ella asked her.

"Shut the hell up." Amy grumpily replied.

"I understand." Ella said. "I get in a mood when I'm sick too."

"Hey, is she going to have to be taken out of the game?" Topher asked the intern.

"I don't know. I mean, if I were in charge I'd have any sick people taken off the show. But Chris makes those decisions." The female intern replied.

"Ugh, I'm fine. I don't have to leave." Amy said. "Oh, by the way, did we win?"

"Uh well... Um... About that..." Topher trailed off.

"We blew it." Eva bluntly told her.

"Damn it guys, first I get sick and now we all lose." Amy said. "Today just keeps getting worse. Eva, Noah, please leave, I'd like to have a word with my friends."

"I don't like you either." Eva replied. "Come on Noah, let's go."

"Right." Noah said.

The two of them exited the cabin.

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?" Topher asked. "If it's about who we should vote out I think the obvious choice is Noah. I'll teach him what happens when he disrespects me."

"Are you kidding me? We should get rid of Eva." Amy said. "She's way more aggressive and controlling."

"Yeah, but me personally, I just don't like Noah." Topher replied.

"Aw, but I like them both. Isn't there a third option?" Ella asked.

"No, Ella, there isn't. Please stop being so dumb." Amy told her.

"Hey, lay off her." Topher said to Amy. "You need work on your attitude problem."

"My attitude problem? Please, if anyone should fix their attitude it's you." Amy told Topher.

"What's wrong with me?" Topher asked.

"I don't know, how about the fact that you have an ego bigger than the moon." Amy replied.

"Well, maybe you could stand to actually be nice for once." Topher told her.

"Guys, guys, let's all just take a few deep breaths and calm down." Ella stepped in.

"Okay, you're right. I'll just let it go." Amy said, suddenly sounding happy. "I'll vote for Noah just like you wanted, Topher."

"Glad we could come to an agreement." Topher replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"I don't really like Topher, but if I wanna not get eliminated I have to tolerate him." Amy remarked. "Or do I... No wait, I do."

* * *

The camera cut to Eva and Noah talking outside.

"So, just to make sure we're on the same page, we're gonna try to get rid of Topher, right?" Noah asked.

"Ugh, I guess. Not really much of a point since one of us is gonna be eliminated." Eva replied. "I never got a good chance to talk to Ella by herself."

"Well, you shouldn't just give up like that." Noah told her. "Who knows, maybe things will turn around."

"Not likely." Eva grumpily mumbled. "Things were going just fine when I first joined this new team. Then those threw had to come along and screw things up.

"Things will work themselves out in the end." Noah remarked.

"Stop saying that. Acting positive isn't a good look for you." Eva told him.

"Good point." Noah replied. "I'll leave being uplifting the the professionals."

Topher and Ella exited the cabin.

"That intern lady told us to leave Amy alone and go back to our camp." Ella said.

"Whatever, I was ready to go." Noah replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Okay, I gotta agree with Eva. The outlook is not good for me and her." Noah admitted. "We're outnumbered and didn't have a good chance to talk to Ella. My only hope is if Amy isn't well enough to continue playing."

* * *

The scene changed to later at night with the Beavers without Amy sitting at the camp fire with Chris and Chef in front of them.

"Looks like your win last time was only a moment of luck." Chris remarked. "Such a shame. Anyway, I'm sure you're all concerned about the health of your teammate."

"Very concerned." Ella replied.

"Not really." Eva mumbled.

"Well, I have news for you." Chris told them. "Amy, is not, not okay."

"Hooray!" Ella cheered. "That's good right?"

"Yep, she may be sick but there's no way I'm dismissing her." Chris said. "She gets to stay. Besides, having a sick person on the show might lead somewhere interesting."

Amy walked into camera view and sat down with her team.

"Nobody talk to me." Amy told them.

"As you wish." Ella replied.

"You mess it up already, Ella. You just talked to me." Amy pointed out.

"Very sorry." Ella apologized.

"You're doing it again." Amy said.

"Ahem, if I may have your attention for just a moment." Chris interjected. "It's time for the five of you to get voting."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Topher)**

Topher held up a picture of Noah with an X over it.

"Duh, who else would I vote for?" Topher asked.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

Noah drew an X over a photo of Topher and showed it to the camera.

"I should've voted you off instead of Sam." Noah said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva held a crossed out picture of Topher up to the camera.

"Yeah, you need to leave, right now." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ella)**

Ella showed a photograph of Noah with a smiley face drawn on it to the camera.

"I am very sorry for this." Ella apologized. "But I'm sure they have a good reason for this. There always is."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

"On one hand, voting for Topher would feel so satisfying." Amy remarked. "But on the other hand, if I did that I'd be out of an ally. So I should just vote for Noah... I think... Ugh, my stupid island disease is making it hard to concentrate."

* * *

The camera cut back to the Beavers post-voting.

"All right Beavers, I have looked at the votes." Chris announced. "Eva, Ella, and Amy, you all get marshmallows."

Chris tossed the threw of them marshmallows.

"Topher, Noah, I only have one of these marshmallows left." Chris informed them. "And only one of you will get it. And that lucky someone is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Noah!"

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Noah.

"Thank you." Noah said.

"Wait, what?!" Topher exclaimed. "I don't understand. There's gotta be a mistake."

"Nope, that's what the votes say." Chris told him.

"I'm so confused. Which one of you voted for me?" Topher asked Ella and Amy.

Ella shrugged.

"Oh wow, I'm gonna miss you so much." Amy sarcastically told him. "Well, maybe only a little... No, not at all actually."

"What the- You?! Why?" Topher asked.

"Topher, you're keeping everyone waiting." Chris said. "Please move to the slingshot."

The camera cut to Topher sitting in the Slingshot of Shame with Chef pulling him back.

"Anything you want to say before we launch you into the distance?" Chris asked.

"Why did Amy vote for me?" Topher asked. "I just don't understand it."

"You'll have to ask her yourself, Topher." Chris replied. "Anyway, see you later."

"Wait, I'm not done ye-" Topher began before Chef let go of the slingshot and fired him off into the distance.

"I'm gonna miss that guy... Not too much, but enough." Chris said before looking into the camera. "Will the Beaver be able to stand up to the Deer with only four members? I'd say probably not but you'll have to check back in to find out on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Topher

Ella - Noah

Eva - Topher

Noah - Topher

Topher - Noah

 **Results:**

Topher - 3 Votes

Noah - 2 Votes

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

* * *

 **Well, that was the chapter. Again, it was shorter than usual. I debated adding a few extra scenes to lengthen it but I figured that it would come off as weird and unnatural. Also, this chapters challenge was suggested by booboojohnson1. As for Topher's elimination I never had him slated to go too far. I always had him as the villain who thinks they're in control when they're really not. Looking back, I might have exaggerated his self centered nature from canon a bit too much. I'll try and dial it back a bit when I write for him in the Aftermath chapters. Anyway, be sure to leave a review if you got something to say. Hope you liked this chapter despite the shortness.**


	11. No More Mr Ice Guy

**Recently, I've noticed that the new Beavers have been getting slightly more attention than the new Deer. In my defense, there are less members of the Beavers and they've lost more challenges. However, I'm going to try and make this less noticeable in this chapter. Let me know if I succeed. Oh, and just so you know the second Aftermath will be coming up after this chapter. Anyway, enjoy the rest of this chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Losers. Our contestants went through an obstacle course that ended in most of them being horribly injured." A clip of a car falling on top of Tyler followed by a clip of Ella and Brick being crushed by a giant boxing glove played. "Tyler felt more and more desperate to be taken seriously by his team." Footage of Tyler talking with Dawn and Dakota while picking berries played. "Meanwhile on the Beavers, Amy's health took a turn for the not so great." Amy coughing inside the confessional was seen next. "In the end, the Beavers lost once more and Topher was eliminated thanks to Amy finally getting fed up with him." Footage of Topher being fired out of the Slingshot of Shame was seen next.

The footage cut to Chris sitting in a row boat with Chef in the lake.

"Without Topher can the Beavers finally function?" Chris continued. "I'd say it's doubtful. But you can only know for sure if you stick around for Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in on the inside of the girls' tent in the Deer's campsite. Sammy and Dawn were both up and talking while Dakota lay on the ground next to him.

"Do you think it'll be easy to win this next challenge?" Sammy asked.

"The outlook seems good." Dawn replied. "With only four members of the other team they should be easy to defeat."

"I hope Amy finally got what was coming to her." Sammy said. "I still can't believe she's made it for this long."

"Her personality could use some work." Dawn admitted.

"Could the both of you please be quiet?" Dakota asked. "I'm still trying to get some sleep."

"Oh sorry." Sammy apologized.

"It's fine. Just try to keep it down." Dakota told her.

Someone outside was heard tapping on the tent flap.

"Guys! Guys! You gotta come out here, eh. Something crazy's goin' on." Ezekiel said from outside.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure what to say. You kinda gotta see it." Ezekiel replied.

The three girls unzipped the tent door and stepped outside to see a thin layer of snow on the ground and snowflakes falling from the sky.

"What the heck is going on here?" Sammy asked. "It shouldn't be snowing yet. It's not that time of year, right?"

"I believe so." Dawn replied.

"This has got to be some kind of weird dream." Dakota said. "How the hell is it snowing?"

"You've got me stumped, ma'am." Brick replied.

"Didn't Chris say something about this island not being real?" Tyler asked

"You think Chris is behind this?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him." Brick remarked.

"If he did this what do you think the reason behind it is?" Dakota asked.

"You got me there." Brick admitted.

"Well, I am clearly not dressed for this weather. I'm going back inside." Sammy said.

"That's a good idea." Dawn agreed.

"I'll come in with you." Brick said. "I like talking to you two."

The three of them entered the tent together.

"Hey Dakota, wanna come in my tent?" Tyler asked. "I've been coming up with lots of plans."

"Oh, sure." Dakota replied.

Dakota and Tyler went inside the other tent.

"Uh… I think everyone forgot about me." Ezekiel realized once he was all alone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I'm feeling like the rest of the team isn't paying much attention to me, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "I mean, I guess it's kinda my own fault for being sorta quiet. Man, I really wish B was still here."

* * *

The camera cut to the outside of the Beavers camp where it also appeared to be snowing. The scene changed to the inside of the girls' tent with Ella sitting upright and Amy sleepily lying down on the floor. Eva was nowhere to be seen.

"Amy, Amy, are you awake?" Ella asked.

"Unfortunately…" Amy muttered. "Where's Eva?"

"She wanted to talk to Noah." Ella answered. "Are you okay? You look quite unwell."

"Yes, that's quite obvious…" Amy replied.

"I'm sure it'll be all right." Ella told her. "Good things happen to things that do good things."

"Well… I guess I'm screwed." Amy remarked.

"So, why did you vote for Topher?" Ella asked. "I thought we had a plan?"

"We did, but he annoyed me." Amy replied. "So I got rid of him."

"Why did he annoy you?" Ella asked.

"Oh Ella, you're just so sweet and naïve." Amy said. "You see good in the strangest people."

"Thank you." Ella replied. "Well, I'm going to stretch outside."

Ella unzipped the tent and stepped outside only to see the snow.

"Ooh, it's snowing." Ella noticed. "Check it out Amy."

"Too tired." Amy replied. "Wait a minute, why is it snowing?"

"I don't know. But it's so exciting." Ella told her. "You have to see it."

"No thanks." Amy said.

"Well, I'll sit down with you then." Ella replied as she zipped up the tent and sat down with her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Just shut up." Amy told her.

"All right, I understand that you want some quiet." Ella said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"Poor Amy. She looks so bad." Ella remarked. "I hope she gets better soon."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Well, I'm sick, my only alliance member has the IQ of a bag of overcooked popcorn, the rest of the team hates me, and on top of everything else, it's snowing now." Amy complained. "But on the bright side, I can't be eliminated 'cause of the idol. So I can act however I want without consequences."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva and Noah were talking inside of their tent.

"I'm so glad that Topher is gone. I really thought Amy was voting for me instead." Noah remarked.

"Why do you think she did that?" Eva asked.

"Well, she was really sick, and Topher is really annoying. Do the math." Noah replied.

"Do you think we'll be able to get rid of her next?" Eva asked. "She gets under my skin a lot."

"Yeah, when I was on my first team her sister talked about how bad she was and stuff. I figured it was just a sibling rivalry thing and she'd be okay. But nope, just as bad as she said." Noah said.

"But on the bright side, at least we don't have to deal with Topher anymore." Eva joked.

"Do you think we can try to get Ella on our side today?" Noah asked.

"I'll try and ask if we get a chance." Eva replied. "She's not too smart so it'll be easy."

"Hey, it's getting kinda cold in here. Can you check outside and see if anything's going on?" Noah asked.

"Sure." Eva responded.

Eva stood up and opened up the tent flap. She looked around and saw the snow outside.

"Well…. Wasn't expecting to see this." Eva remarked. "Noah, you gotta come over here.

"Okay this better be good." Noah stood up and walked over to the door where he saw the snow. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have zero clue." Eva admitted. "All I know is I have to cancel my morning jog."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Well, it's snowing now. No idea why but I guess I have to deal with it." Noah remarked. "God, this place is weird."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick, Dawn, and Sammy were talking inside one of the tents over on the Deer.

"So what do you think the deal with all the snow is?" Sammy asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling Chris is planning something." Brick remarked.

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it factors into the challenge." Brick replied.

"That would make the most sense." Sammy admitted.

Someone tapped on the tent flap from the outside.

"Hey, can I come in, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Of course you can." Dawn replied.

The tent unzipped from the outside and Ezekiel stepped in.

"Thanks a lot." Ezekiel said. "What are you three talking about?"

"We're trying to figure out why it's snowing." Brick explained.

"I think Brick has the right idea with it being for the challenge." Sammy said. "He's really smart that way."

"Why thank you, ma'am." Brick replied. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Of course not, I really mean it." Sammy said.

"If it is part of the challenge what do you think he's planning, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, when I was here my first time he made us play capture the flag with giant snow forts." Dawn told him. "Perhaps he's doing something similar to that."

"Ooh, that sounds fun." Sammy excitedly remarked.

"It was quite fun." Dawn recalled. "Except for my team being sabotaged. That was not fun at all."

"Luckily you don't have to worry about that here, eh." Ezekiel told her.

"Yes, that is quite fortunate." Dawn agreed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I'm still not sure why it's snowing. But the one thing I hope is that I get to go sledding." Sammy said. "Me and Amy used to do that when we were little. We still do. Now it's just less fun because she always steers the sled into whatever nearby trees she can find."

* * *

The camera cut to the inside of the other tent with Dakota and Tyler talking.

"Do you think Chris is trying to send us a message with this snow?" Tyler asked.

"Like what?" Dakota asked in response.

"I dunno. But there's gotta be a reason for this." Tyler replied. "Unless he's just messing for us."

"Well, that's also a possibility." Dakota remarked. "I think it's gonna be part of the challenge."

"That'd be awesome." Tyler remarked. "I love winter sports. Except for when I wipe out... Which is a lot now that I think of it."

"Hey, are you still focused on that whole being taken seriously thing?" Dakota asked.

"Very focused. I don't wanna be seen as a joke forever." Tyler said.

"Okay, just don't get too distracted by it." Dakota told him.

"It's a deal." Tyler replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I feel like Dakota's worried about me." Tyler remarked. "I'm not sure why. I don't think there's anything wrong with focusing on being serious."

* * *

Meanwhile, the four Beavers had exited their tents and were gathered around the lit fire pit.

"Is this fire really gonna help?" Noah asked.

"Well, it's the only idea I had." Eva replied.

"I think it feels nice." Ella said.

"I feel like I'm about to freeze my face off..." Amy complained.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you're sick?" Noah asked.

"Maybe..." Amy responded. "I'm going back to my tent..."

"I hope you feel better soon." Ella wished her.

"Whatever." Amy grumpily replied before she stood up and walked back into her tent.

"Psst, now's our chance." Noah whispered to Eva.

Eva nodded and forced herself to smile.

"So, Ella, uh, you seem nice and have a good face." Eva tired to begin.

"Is that really the best way to start?" Noah asked as he facepalmed.

"What just happened?" Ella asked.

"Ignore what I just said." Eva told her. "Uh, we were just noticing that Amy doesn't treat you very well."

"I'm not sure where you're seeing that. I like her quite a bit actually." Ella replied.

"Why exactly?" Noah asked.

"I know that she can be a bit cranky some times, and she doesn't seem to want to talk with me most of the time, and she spends most of her time alone muttering things to herself. But I know that deep down inside is a good person." Ella said.

"You know Ella, your kindness towards others is your best and worst quality at the same time." Noah commented.

"Why thank you." Ella replied.

"Look Ella, you'd be off a lot better with us." Eva told her.

"What makes you think that?" Ella asked.

"She just voted off someone in your alliance. Don't you think you could stand to be aligned with someone more trustworthy?" Noah asked.

"I'm sure you both have the best of intentions but I am comfortable being with her." Ella told them.

"It's like talking to a Brick wall." Eva mumbled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Wow, who knew getting a teenager who dresses like a small child to be on your side wold be so difficult." Eva remarked.

* * *

The camera cut to a close up shot of the camp speakers.

"Okay campers, rise and shine!" Chris announced. "And don't forgot to dress warm 'cause it's cold out there today. Meet me and Chef by the lake to get things started!"

The scene switched to later where the tired and cold looking contestants had arrived near the frozen lake where Chris and Chef were dressed in their winter wear.

"Teams, how are you today? Enjoying the weather?" Chris jokingly asked.

"I th-th-think I'm about to f-freeze to death." Dakota replied through chattering teeth.

"Well, luckily for you all, unlike in season three, the winter jackets I ordered arrived on time." Chris informed them.

Chef gestured to a nearby wooden crate marked "Coats".

"Help yourselves." Chef told them.

The contestants rushed over to the the crate and each of them took out a parka and put it on.

"Ah, that helps." Sammy said.

"So, you're probably wondering what today's challenge is. Well, I'll let you know this much. It involves snow." Chris told them.

"What a shock." Noah sarcastically replied.

"Okay teams out on the ice are two snowmen." Chris explained. "One for each team. The goal of the challenge is to destroy the opposing teams snowman. However, you will have to use ice skates to maneuver the frozen lake. Oh, and both snowmen are on opposite sides of the lake. You know, just to make sure you go the extra mile."

"Awesome, I'm great at ice skating." Tyler boasted.

"Now, there's a slight imbalance in the teams as you may have noticed." Chris said. "Beavers have four, Deer have six. So to balance it out we brought in some special guests. Say hello to famous ice skaters and reality TV stars: Josee and Jacques!"

The two Chris had announced jumped into camera view and struck a pose.

"What the- You two?!" Noah exclaimed in surprise.

"You!?" Jacques exclaimed, sounding equally surprised.

"Why are you here?" Josee asked.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Brick asked.

"These two were on one of the other reality shows me and Owen competed on." Noah explained.

"Well, they'll be helping out the Beavers for today." Chris explained.

"Which one is that?" Jacques asked.

"Mine." Noah replied.

"Ugh! Damn!" Josee exclaimed.

"Hey, do we get anybody, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Now it's unfair 'cause they got pro athletes on their team."

"Oh don't worry, we got some people for you guys." Chris replied. "Who, you may ask? Justin and Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria and Justin walked into camera view.

"Whatever's about to happen better not disfigure my face again." Justin said.

"Or ruin my hair." Anne Maria added. "This stuff costs more than a small apartment."

"Wh-why them?" Brick confusedly asked.

"Yeah, what do they know about skating?" Sammy asked.

"I have to concur, it is an odd choice." Dawn agreed.

"Wow, rude." Justin remarked.

"Okay, if you're gonna trash talk me at least wait 'til I ain't less than three feet away from ya." Anne Maria told them.

"Gonna be honest, we decided this one by drawing names out of a hat." Chris admitted. "That's actually how we chose Shawn for the singing challenge too. Anyway, I hope you teams enjoy your helpers. "

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"On the surface, having two professional ice dancers on your team sounds like a good idea. But then, you gotta remember that they're both self absorbed idiots and I hate them both." Noah said.

* * *

"So... Now what?" Ella asked.

"Now, you put on some ice skates and get out on the lake." Chris explains.

The three interns pushed a wooden box over to the teams.

"Those are the skates by the way." Chris said.

The contestants went over to the crate and took out the skates.

"This is going to be so much fun." Dawn said. "I've never ice skated before. Is it hard to learn?"

"Nah, I got the hang of it pretty easily." Tyler replied. "Uh... Kinda... I mean, I fall over less than I used to."

"Okay everybody, go to your snowmen and talk strategy." Chris instructed. "I'll let you know when to start once y'all have had a chance to talk."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Out of everyone on this team, I'll probably be the best at ice skating." Tyler bragged. "This'll finally be a good chance to show off."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I was a little nervous about this one, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "I never ice skated before then. My parents always told me it was too dangerous."

* * *

The camera cut to later with the Beavers and the two ice dancers over by their snowman.

"Okay you sorry losers, the adults are in charge for this challenge." Josee proclaimed.

"That's us." Jacques added.

"I think they understood that, Jacques." Josee told him.

"Excuse me, I'm already in charge." Eva said.

"Well, then what would you like us to do?" Josee asked. "Sit around and do nothing?"

"That would be nice actually." Noah joked.

"Everybody, let's just take a deep breath, count to ten, and start over." Ella said.

"That would be nice actually... Hearing all this talking is giving me a headache." Amy remarked.

"I think that's only because you're sick." Ella told her. "Now, can we all please work together?"

"Fine, we'll, ugh, work together." Eva grumpily agreed.

"Good, now, me and Jacques have some ideas." Josee said.

"We'd better not end up regretting this." Noah told her.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't." Jacques replied.

"We're at a numbers disadvantage. One person should stay here and the rest should go at the other team." Josee told them.

"I volunteer. I'm too tired to do anything else." Amy replied.

Meanwhile, all the way on the other side of the lake, the Deer were talking by their snowman.

"All right everybody listen up, I know nothing about ice skating, I have zero ideas about what to do, and haven't played since season two." Justin told the team. "So, with that out of the way, I'd like to open the floor to Anne Maria and see if she has any ideas."

"Wait, what?" Anne Maria asked. "Listen sugar, if you think I'm smarter than I look I've got some real bad news for ya."

"So neither of you have any idea what to do?" Ezekiel asked.

"Not a clue." Anne Maria replied.

"What she said." Justin said. "So, instead, let's hear your ideas and we'll build off of them from there. Does that sound smart?"

"Ooh, sounds real smart." Anne Maria remarked.

"This is gonna end badly." Dakota mumbled.

"I would have to agree." Dawn remarked.

"Uh, I have an idea. What if we all just went at the other snowman at the same time." Tyler suggested. "We'd be able to overpower them, no problem at all."

"But then we'd leave our snowman unguarded." Brick pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a bit of an oversight." Sammy added.

"We could just leave like, two or three people here to guard it." Ezekiel offered.

"Great thinking team." Justin told them. "I'm glad we all could pitch in."

"Yeah, ain't this the best?" Anne Maria said.

"You two barely did anything." Dakota pointed out.

"Well neither did you, sweetie. But I ain't givin' you flak about it." Anne Maria told her.

"Uh, so, I like Zeke's idea. I'll stay back here and guard the statue." Dakota volunteered.

"I'll stay with you." Dawn said.

"I wouldn't mind that either, eh." Ezekiel added.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"We should've had those skaters." Dakota remarked. "It would've made things way easier. On the bright side at least I got an easy job."

* * *

The camera cut to Chris and Chef standing out in the middle of the frozen lake.

"Chef, hand me my speaker phone." Chris instructed.

"Sure thing boss." Chef replied as he handed Chris a megaphone.

"Okay teams! I hope you had enough time to talk! 'Cause now it's challenge time!" Chris announced through the megaphone. "Destroy those snowmen!"

Chris and Chef quickly moved off the ice.

The contestants that agreed not to guard their teams snowmen began skating across the ice towards each other. The camera focused on the Deer moving across the ice.

"Whoa, easy, easy..." Sammy muttered to herself, trying to balance.

She tripped over backwards and Brick caught her.

"Be careful ma'am." Brick said.

"Hey, klutzy boots. Try and keep up." Anne Maria told Sammy.

Anne Maria then accidentally crashed into Justin and they both fell over.

"I think you spoke too soon." Justin remarked.

"Ah, shuddup." Anne Maria grumpily replied.

Tyler skated past both of them going fast.

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Tyler cheered.

"You should be careful, sir." Brick advised him.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm all g-" Tyler began before he tripped over and began sliding across the ice.

Tyler crashed into Noah and Ella and knocked them both over.

"Whee!" Ella cheered. "That was fun... Except for the part where I'm in pain."

"I hate everything..." Noah mumbled.

"Heh, sorry guys." Tyler apologized.

"What the heck was that?" Eva asked herself as she turned around to get a look at what happened.

While she was looking away she accidentally bumped into Josee and Jacques causing the three of them to fall over.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, idiot." Josee chastised.

"Well maybe you two should've been watching out for me." Eva told them.

"Oh yeah right, like it's our job to watch where some clumsy adrenaline junkie is going." Jacques replied.

"Whatever." Eva grumpily growled. "Let's all just get up."

The three of them got to their feet.

"Okay, let's get back to the serious work." Josee told her.

Suddenly, Sammy and Brick crashed into all three of them from ahead and they all ended up in a pile.

"Heh... Hello there." Brick nervously greeted.

"I hate you all..." Josee angrily grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Easy Josee, take deep breaths." Jacques instructed her.

"Don't tell me what to do, Jacques!" Josee snapped.

"H-how about we all turn around and go back to the rest of our team?" Sammy nervously suggested.

"Deal." Eva flatly replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"In hindsight, charging into battle without a plan is not the smartest move to make." Brick remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back by the Deer's snowman, Dawn, Dakota, and Ezekiel were sitting down and talking with each other.

"Wow, they didn't do too good out there, eh." Ezekiel remarked as he saw is team slowly going back towards him.

"Maybe I should go out there and help." Dakota suggested.

"No, we need you back here." Ezekiel replied.

"Yes, I do enjoy having the company of two others." Dawn added. "I feel bad for Amy. Her team seems to have abandoned her."

Dakota and Ezekiel looked over and saw Amy standing by her snowman on the other side of the lake by herself.

"Don't feel too bad, eh." Ezekiel told her. "She's not as nice as she looks."

"I bet if somebody tried to listen to her she'd be nicer." Dawn remarked.

"Well, you can try that if you want. I don't think it'll work, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Good idea." Dawn said as she stood up.

"Wait, you're really gonna do it?" Dakota asked.

"Yes I am." Dawn responded as she began to walk off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm just going to take a shortcut through the forest." Dawn explained.

"While you're over there try and destroy their snowman." Dakota instructed.

"I shall try to remember." Dawn replied as she disappeared into the woods.

"You think she'll be all right?" Dakota asked.

"I dunno." Ezekiel shrugged.

The members of the Deer who were out on the ice came back to the snowman.

"Oh hey there." Ezekiel greeted.

"What happened back there?" Dakota asked them. "You all crashed pretty badly."

"I ain't one to point fingers, but I think Blondie started a chain reaction." Anne Maria replied as she pointed out Sammy.

"Wh-what did I do?" Sammy confusedly asked. "I wasn't even the first one to fall."

"Well, for one, you did distract Anne Maria which caused her to crash into me." Justin pointed out. "Which nearly ruined my entire face may I add."

"That's her own fault." Sammy said. "Wait... Hang on, I meant that to sound less rude."

"Yeah, well, it still sounded pretty rude." Justin remarked.

"Sorry Sammy, gotta agree." Tyler agreed with him.

"Look, it doesn't matter who's fault it is." Brick said. "We just need to get back out there and try again."

"Wait a minute, where'd Dawn go?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, wasn't that pipsqueak over here?" Anne Maria asked.

"She decided to go over to the other team by sneaking through the woods." Dakota explained.

"Hmm... That's actually pretty smart." Brick remarked. "Okay, we'll charge at them from the front and even if we aren't able to make it all the way Dawn will destroy the snowman for us."

"Hey, can I sit out?" Tyler asked. "My back kinda hurts."

"Uh, I'd like to take a brick too- I mean break." Sammy said. "Sorry Brick. That was weird."

"It's fine ma'am. It's more common than you'd think." Brick replied. "Strangely more common now that I think about it."

"I guess me and Zeke and switch out." Dakota offered.

"Wait, we do?" Ezekiel asked. "Oh... Okay."

"Can I sit down too?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Anne Maria added.

"Sorry sir and ma'am, we still need you out there." Brick told them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I was still pretty worried when I had to go out there. 'Specially after how badly they did the first time, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "But you know what they say, sometimes you gotta just jump into it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beavers arrived back at their snowman on the other side of the frozen lake.

"Well, that was a disaster." Noah remarked.

"I thought it was fun." Ella said.

"Oh shut up." Josee told her.

"What happened?" Amy asked. "I wasn't really paying attention and now all of a sudden you're back here."

"There was a bit of a crash on the ice." Eva explained. "We're regrouping and thinking up a better plan."

"Oh, what was wrong with my plan?" Josee aggressively asked.

"Well, for one it didn't even work." Eva pointed out. "And for two, I hate your personality and think someone with a better one should take over."

"Hmm, then I guess you shouldn't take charge in that case." Jacques joked.

"Take that back right now!" Eva snapped.

"Easy now, try not to intimidate them." Noah told her.

"Yes, let us all stay calm." Ella said. "How about I go get some snacks? I think we still have one or two pastries from the last time we won at the camp."

"We don't have time for snacks, idiot." Amy told her.

"Oh, sorry." Ella apologized.

"Okay, so does anybody have any idea about what to do?" Noah asked.

"Three of us take the left, the other two take the right." Jacques instructed. "Does that sound good?"

"Well, it's worth a shot." Eva remarked. "Me and Noah will go left. You two can take Ella to the right."

"Ugh, why do we have to take the delusional nitwit?" Josee complained.

"Quit arguing at do it." Eva told her.

"I agree. All of your need to clear out. The more I listen to you the worse I feel." Amy remarked.

"Nobody cares." Noah replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I was under a lot of pressure." Eva admitted. "Quite frankly, I wanted to eat real food tonight. But I had to deal with two annoying helpers, one sick teammate, and whatever Ella's problem is. But I handled it as well as you'd expect me to... Which'd better be good by the way."

* * *

The scene changed to the two teams moving back towards each other. The Deer skated down the middle of the lake while each half of the Beavers took a path to either the left or the right.

The camera focused on the Deer.

"Hey! They're trying to go around us." Dakota noticed.

"All right soldiers, let's try and block them." Brick instructed. "Me and Zeke will take the two to the left, the rest of you, take the right."

"Oh, all right." Ezekiel replied.

The two parts of the Deer split off and went towards the opposite sides of the lake. The camera focused on the part of the team that went right.

"Hey! Don't you dare try to stop us!" Josee exclaimed.

"Uh, you can try if you want to though." Ella added.

"Do you not know how to properly intimidate someone?" Jacques asked her.

"Not really." Ella replied.

"Um, hello, are you going to acknowledge us?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, we're here to keep you from breaking our snowman." Dakota said.

"Ha! Like you're going to stop us." Jacques scoffed. "We are professional ice dancers and you three look like you wouldn't even dream of stepping out on the ice. I'd like to see you try and stop us from-"

Anne Maria suddenly pushed Jacques to the ground.

"And that's what'cha get when ya don't keep your mouth shut." Anne Maria told him.

"Josee... Help..." Jacques mumbled. "I thin I injured something important..."

"How about we all just sit down on the ice and have a talk." Ella suggested.

"Too cold." Justin remarked.

"Yeah, and also, we're like, gonna fight and stuff." Dakota added.

"Oh but that sounds violent." Ella said. "Isn't there a better way?"

"Ella, you need to be more threatening." Josee told her. "Say something mean to them."

"Oh, uh, y-your face doesn't look good at you're not smart." Ella tried to insult.

"Not very convincing..." Jacques weakly remarked from the ground.

"Yep, I am not scared in the slightest." Dakota remarked.

"Ugh! Whatever, enough stalling, we're getting through here." Josee said.

"Yes, all you've been doing is talking, and I guess pushing." Jacques remarked as he stood up. "What are you going to do to stop us."

"Uh, well, I... Anybody have a plan?" Justin nervously asked the other two.

Dakota shook her head no.

"Hmm, I think I've got one." Anne Maria remarked.

"Pfft, what are you gonna do?" Josee asked. "You three are nothing but-"

Anne Maria ran at the other three and headbutted them with her large hairdo. Josee, Ella, and Jacques fell over and slid a few feet across the ice.

"Ugh! Come on! Get up!" Josee yelled at the other two on the ground.

"In a second Josee..." Jacques mumbled.

"Mmm... This icy ground actually feels nice." Ella remarked.

The camera cut to Brick and Ezekiel blocking Noah and Eva's path.

"Let us through right now or I'll punch you in your stupid little face!" Eva threatened them. "Was that too much?"

"Meh, do whatever you want." Noah remarked.

"Uh, I thinking punching my face is a bit much, eh." Ezekiel interjected.

"I wasn't asking you." Eva told him.

"Brick, what should we do?" Ezekiel whispered to him.

"Uh... Give me a moment." Brick nervously replied. "I'll think of something."

Brick took a deep breath and looked Eva in the eyes.

"I will not move from this spot, ma'am." Brick told her.

"Whatever. I can move you myself." Eva replied. "I'm twice your size anyway."

"W-wait, what?" Brick asked. "You're not really gonna beat me up, are you?"

"She's not bluffing." Noah told him.

"Heh, good to know, eh." Ezekiel nervously said.

"I'd recommend that you start running." Noah advised. "Or skate I guess. Either way you might wanna start moving."

"Thank you for the advice, sir." Brick replied. "Ezekiel, let's go now."

Ezekiel nodded and they both began to skate away in fear.

"Damn it Noah, you weren't supposed to warn them." Eva said.

"Well, you can still chase after them." Noah pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I can." Eva realized before turning to the direction that Ezekiel and Brick fled in. "Hey! Get back here you two!"

Eva and Noah skated off in the direction the other two went.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm actually not sure how I became friends with Eva to begin with." Noah admitted. "One day me and Izzy were at that losers resort place during season one. And she said we should talk to Eva. I said no, but she made me do it anyway and after that... I'm not sure what happened but we somehow became friends."

* * *

The camera cut to Amy sitting by herself next to her teams snowman.

"Lousy game... Signing up was a mistake..." Amy mumbled to herself.

Dawn walked out of the nearby woods.

"Hello there." Dawn greeted.

"Ah! Stand back you little munchkin! I'm not afraid to use force." Amy threatened.

"That will not be necessary." Dawn replied. "Before I demolish your adorable little snowman, I'd like to have a conversation."

"Really?" Amy asked. "Okay... But I'm keeping an eye on you. What exactly is this about?"

"I'm curious about your behavior." Dawn explained. "Why exactly do you hate your sister?"

"I don't have to answer that sort of thing." Amy replied. "You're not my mom."

"Does your mother have anything to do with this?" Dawn asked.

"Ugh, shut up Freud. You're so annoying." Amy told her. "If you think you're going to reach into my soul and pull out some deep meaningful reason behind why I loathe Samey then you are mistaken. Sometimes, people hate just because they can."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound right." Dawn remarked. "There's no such thing as just a plain bad person."

"Trust me, there is." Amy said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like you to leave. Now."

"But I'm not done." Dawn told her.

"Too bad." Amy replied as she grabbed on to the fabric of Dawn's parka.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Getting rid of you." Amy answered. "Oh, by the way, next time don't cheat to get over here."

Amy pulled Dawn and abruptly let go causing her to slide across the ice.

"Eek! I should have thought this out better!" Dawn shouted as she slid away.

She slid all the way to the other side of the lake where she stopped next to her teams snowman.

"What are you doing here?" Sammy asked.

"My attempt to have a conversation with your sister was less civil than anticipated." Dawn explained.

"Uh, weren't you supposed to destroy the snowman?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yes, I meant to do that." Dawn said. "As it turns out, Amy is larger and stronger than me so I was unable."

The other members of the Deer came skating over to their snowman.

"What happened to you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, you were flying across the ice just now, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Oh, I'll be just fine." Dawn told the others as she stood up. "Although, we'd better have a good plan. I can see the Beavers coming towards us."

The Deer looked over and saw the five other members of the Beaver moving closer to them.

"Quick! We need a plan!" Anne Maria panicked.

"Aren't you supposed to help with that?" Dakota asked.

"Do I look like some kinda brainiac! You guys do something!" Anne Maria ordered.

"Yeah, now!" Justin nervously added.

"Any ideas?" Sammy asked.

"My mind's drawing a blank right now." Tyler replied.

Brick nodded in agreement with Tyler.

"Uh, I have an idea." Ezekiel told his team. "We could... Uh, give me a moment. Shoot, I had it, eh."

"Anne Maria, can you do that thing with your hair again?" Dakota asked.

"Psht, of course I can." Anne Maria replied.

"Well, you might wanna do it now." Tyler said as he pointed to the quickly approaching opposition.

"Quick! Before they hurt my face!" Justin panicked.

The camera cut to the Beavers moving towards the rival team's snowman.

"Yay! We're going to win again! Hooray!" Ella cheered.

"Shut up." Eva told her.

"Yeah, it's slightly annoying." Noah said.

"Hey, is that woman with the hair coming towards us?" Jacques asked.

"Yes Jacques, I believe she is." Josee replied.

Anne Maria headbutted Ella causing her to fall back on the rest of her team. The Beavers ended up in a large pile on the ice and slowly began to slide away.

"Quick! Get up!" Eva ordered. "I do not wanna go back to that camp fire elimination place."

"As long as we're having fun it's all right." Ella remarked.

"I'm not having fun..." Josee angrily mumbled.

"Okay, I have an idea." Noah told his team. "We need to find a way to destroy the snowman from a distance."

"And how would we do that exactly?" Josee asked. "We don't exactly have a catapult or a slingshot we can use."

"I got it!" Ella exclaimed. "One of us can throw our skates."

"That is the stupidest idea I have heard." Josee flatly replied.

"Hmm, it might actually work." Eva remarked. "Someone hand me their skates. I think I've got enough upper body strength to make a hit."

"I'll do it." Noah replied as he bent down and and began to untie his ice skates.

"This is never going to work." Jacques told them.

"Trust me it will... At least I think it might." Ella replied.

"Well it'd better go well." Noah said as he handed is skates off to Eva. "I've been out of these for less then a minute and my feet are already freezing."

"Pfft, don't worry, I never fail." Eva responded.

Eva wound up the shot and threw the ice skates towards the other team.

"This was a mistake." Josee muttered.

"Shut up." Noah told her.

The camera cut to the Deer by their snowman. Anne Maria skated back to them.

"Hey, great news guys. I was totally able to pound those punks on the other team." Anne Maria told her team.

"Okay, now we gotta come up with a new plan." Tyler said.

"That shouldn't bee too hard, right?" Ezekiel asked.

"Hey, what's that coming towards us?" Sammy asked as she pointed to the ice skates flying towards them.

"Ah! Quick! Get them away before they hurt me!" Justin exclaimed.

"You mean hurt _us,_ right?" Dawn asked.

"Doesn't mater, just run!" Justin exclaimed. "They look very sharp!"

The Deer fled the area as the skates came towards them. The skates hit the middle of the snowman and it collapsed.

"Sorry Mr. Snowman!" Ella shouted.

"Looks like the Beavers win!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"It was quite disappointing that we lost." Dawn remarked. "I'm quite worried that my team could eliminate me. I did sort of mess up with my talking to Amy."

* * *

The teams gathered back on the edge of the frozen lake with Chris and Chef.

"So, we had another exciting day out there." Chris remarked. "But in the end the true winners was the Beavers."

"It's not fair. They had actual professional athletes on their team." Sammy pointed out.

"Oh stop whining, Samey." Amy told her sister. "You're not helping my migraine."

"Trust me, they weren't as likeable as you'd think they'd be." Noah said to the other team.

"Take that back!" Josee snapped at Noah.

"Josee, keep calm." Jacques told her.

"I'm in a mood Jacques." Josee replied. "Don't you dare take me out of it."

"Uh, anyway, you and your helpers can go back to your camps now." Chris instructed.

"Do we have to bring ours?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, no offence but they didn't really help all that much, eh." Ezekiel added.

"Hmph, rude." Justin remarked. "You know we can hear you."

"Ahem, stop interrupting me." Chris told the others. "Anyway, before I forget, it's time for the sponsored meal. This time it's from Pizza Shack. It's kinda like Pizza Hut... But cheaper."

Chef threw a box of pizza to the Beavers where Ella caught it.

"Mmm, smells good." Ella remarked.

"Well, get back to your camp." Chris told them. "Oh, and Deer, don't forget to meet me at the campfire tonight."

"Is this snow gonna melt, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'll get around to it as soon as I can." Chris replied. "... So like, maybe tomorrow afternoon if you're lucky."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I'm so happy that we won." Ella said. "I was quite worried about what to do if we lost. I just love my entire team so much and I wouldn't know what to do if I had to choose between Eva and Noah."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"Y'know, I'm kinda worried about the one being eliminated tonight, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "I never really fixed my, uh, socialization problem. Everyone else here seems to have a pretty good friendship with someone. Except me... It's just a bit worrying."

* * *

The scene changed to the Beavers coming back to their camp.

" _I'm so happy that all I can do is sing! And singing is my favourite thing!_ " Ella sang as she skipped over to the camp's fire.

"Shut the hell up." Eva told her. "You're driving me nuts."

"My apologies." Ella replied. "I shall sing to myself."

"It would be better for everyone that way." Noah agreed.

"Now, let's all sit around the camp fire and eat our pizza." Ella said.

"You guys go do that. I'm gonna rest in my tent." Amy told her team.

Amy walked away and entered the girls tent.

"Oh I do hope she feels better soon." Ella remarked.

"Meh, seems unlikely. Especially if she has to keep competing in challenges like this." Noah replied.

"Besides, she kinda deserves this." Eva added.

"What would make you think that?" Ella asked.

"Look, I know you've got this whole "Stay positive" thing going on but even you gotta admit that sometimes, she's just plain cruel to people." Noah replied.

"She does have the face of someone I would not like." Jacques added.

"I think we need to give everybody a chance. Everyone acts the way they do for a reason." Ella said. "Like you, Eva."

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"Well, I know that you're always filled with rage and have a short temper. But I also know that you're like this for a reason." Ella explained. "I bet that deep down on the inside you're as kind as a kitten."

"Take that back right now!" Eva exclaimed. "I'm not a cat!"

"Oh, I didn't know that would offend you so much. I'm very sorry." Ella apologized.

"Yeah, well, it did. So don't you dare say that again." Eva told her.

"Eva, you should try and keep yourself under control." Noah advised.

"Fine, you've got a point." Eva admitted. "I just don't like being compared to stupid little kitten."

"Hmm, you do have catlike qualities to you." Josee remarked.

"What does that mean?" Eva asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Josee replied.

"Heh, ignore her." Jacques advised. "She can get like this sometimes."

"Don't tell her what to think of me, Jacques." Josee told him. "Besides, at the end of the day we're still the number one ice dancing duo in Canada."

"The number one ice dancing duo that finished in third on a TV series that requires athleticism." Noah reminded them.

"Oh shut up, we still did better than you and your stupid girlfriend." Josee pointed out.

"Guys, guys, let's not argue. Let's simply eat our reward in bliss." Ella suggested.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacques asked. "Was hit on the head?"

"Don't know. If she was, that'd explain some things." Eva replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Ella's an... Interesting person. I'm trying as hard as I can to not be rude to her because she's definitely not trying to get on my nerves." Noah said. "She needs to learn to grow up fast. I wasn't still playing with action figures when I was sixteen."

* * *

The camera cut to the Deer arriving at their snowy camp.

"Well, today kinda sucked." Tyler remarked. "But it can only go up from here."

"Don'cha guys have to vote somebody out?" Anne Maria pointed out.

"Well, after that it can only go up." Tyler said. "Uh, except for whoever's voted out... It won't be good for them."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I should probably be thankful that this new team has only lost twice. But really, I'm just worried about being voted off." Tyler admitted.

* * *

The scene changed to Tyler, Dakota, and Justin sitting around inside one of the tents.

"So... Like, why are you here?" Dakota asked Justin.

"I got nothing better to do." Justin replied. "Plus, you're the most attractive lady on the team. I need you to compliment my face."

"That's very nice of you to say." Dakota said. "You do realize I have a boyfriend though, right?"

"Meh, I just need your beauty so we can look amazing together." Justin told her.

"Hey so, you're not gonna like, tell the other guys about what we're saying, right?" Tyler asked Justin. "'Cause me and Dakota wanna talk about who to eliminate."

"My lips are sealed." Justin replied.

"Cool." Tyler said before turning to Dakota. "So... We gotta make a decision. I don't really wanna make it be we kinda have to."

"Yeah, I sorta feel the same." Dakota admitted. "I guess there's Dawn. She sorta messed up on the whole destroy the other teams snowman thing."

"There's also Zeke. He doesn't really have anyone to you know, protect him." Tyler pointed out.

"Ugh, this whole thing makes me feel dishonest." Dakota said.

"I know, but we gotta choose somebody." Tyler told her.

"Okay, I need some time to think." Dakota replied.

"Man, I'd hate to be you two now." Justin remarked.

"Shut up." Dakota said.

The scene changed to Brick, Sammy, and Anne Maria inside the other tent.

"So... You guys sorta lost today." Anne Maria remarked. "That must suck."

"You and Justin were supposed to help." Sammy pointed out. "But you didn't."

"Hey! We provided emotional support." Anne Maria defended herself.

"Uh, you weren't very good at it." Brick remarked.

"Shuddup. I did the best I could." Anne Maria said.

"Hey so Brick, who do you think that we should you know, vote out?" Sammy asked.

"How did we decide for Sadie?" Brick asked.

"I mean, she sorta messed up in the challenge." Sammy reminded him. "Dawn did it here... But she's so nice. I don't wanna do that."

"What about Ezekiel?" Brick suggested. "He hasn't really got any close friends like we do. And he's mentioned B a few times. If we sent him away they could hang out. He'd be happy that way."

"I mean... I guess so." Sammy replied. "I'll need to think about this a lot."

"I say ya just go for whatever your get tells ya." Anne Maria advised.

"That's not helping. Because I don't know what it's telling me." Sammy said.

"Well, that must suck for you." Anne Maria remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Why couldn't our team get stuck with the slightly less bad helpers?" Sammy asked herself.

* * *

The camera cut to Ezekiel sitting on a log in front of the camp fire.

"Hmm... I hope this ends well to me." Ezekiel told himself.

Dawn walked up behind Ezekiel and saw down next to him.

"Hello there Ezekiel." Dawn greeted. "Why are you out here."

"I dunno. Everyone else kinda seemed to wanna spend time with their friends I guess." Ezekiel replied. "You don't think they'll be voting me out, do you?"

"I'm really not sure. Everybody here seems to like each other a lot. I'm a tad worried that it could be gone next as well." Dawn admitted.

"Who do you think I should vote for?" Ezekiel asked.

"Hmm, I do not know. I'm not good at making these kinds of decisions." Dawn admitted. "So far, I've only voted for Sammy as I was sure nobody else was going to vote for her... Although, that seemed to slightly backfire this most recent time."

"I don't think she did anything that'd make people vote for her, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Oh, good. I think I'll just vote for her then. I'm not good at making tough decisions." Dawn said.

"I'll think about that too." Ezekiel replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"Ezekiel is a very nice boy." Dawn remarked. "I hope he's able to stay around... I hope everybody is. However, that is slightly impossible"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

"I'm not too hopeful about my chances, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "But Dawn made me slightly more optimistic. She's really nice. I hope she doesn't get eliminated either."

* * *

The scene changed to the Deer with Anne Maria and Justin sitting around the snowy campfire with Chris nearby.

"So, new Deer. You should count yourselves lucky. This is only your second loss." Chris said. "That being said, one of you will still be fired from the Slinshot of Shame."

"Yeesh, sounds pretty bad." Anne Maria remarked.

"Fortunately we won't have to take it." Justin told Anne Maria.

"Should I tell them?" Brick whispered to Sammy.

"Let them find out on their own." Sammy replied.

"Okay everyone, get to your voting." Chris instructed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

Dawn held a crossed out picture of Sammy.

"I know this is not the smartest strategy." Dawn admitted. "However, that has never really been my strong suit. Do not worry, I am confident in the fact that Sammy will not go home."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Uh... I don't know what to do." Brick admitted. "I mean... There's Dawn... But she's a really nice person... Ugh, I need more time to decide."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

Brick held up a photograph of Ezekiel with an X drawn on it.

"Really sorry bro. I really mean it." Tyler told him. "I just don't know who else."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

Ezekiel showed a picture of Sammy with an X over it to the camera.

"Dawn's got a point. Nobody's gonna vote for you... I think anyway." Ezekiel said. "Even if you are voted off I'll feel better knowing it's an accident."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

Dakota drew an X on a photo of Dawn and showed it to the camera.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Dakota apologized. "But your plan didn't really work and you're also just a little bit creepy."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"The only person that I really would be comfortable with voting for is Ezekiel." Sammy remarked. "But if I did that then I'd feel awful... Hmm... There's gotta be an alternative."

* * *

The scene changed to the Deer after the votes had been cast.

"All right everybody. I've read over the votes." Chris announced. "Here are the results. Dakota, Brick, Tyler, the three of you are safe for the night."

Chris threw marshmallows to the three of them.

"Samey, Dawn, Ezekiel, I have got two marshmallows left." Chris told them. "This next one goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Dawn!"

Chris tossed the second to last marshmallow to her.

"I am very grateful for this. Thank you." Dawn accepted.

"Zeke, Samey, there's only one marshmallow." Chris told them. "Which one of you will get it? I'll tell you who. It's..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Samey!"

Chris threw the final marshmallow to Sammy.

"I'm so relieved I won't even bother to correct you." Sammy said.

"Aw.. You guys voted me out?" Ezekiel asked the others.

"We're real sorry." Brick apologized.

"I'll be fine." Ezekiel said before walking off.

"Hey, so Chris, what do me and Annie do now?" Justin asked.

"Oh, you two will be taking a ride home with him." Chris replied.

"Say what now?" Anne Maria asked.

The camera cut to Ezekiel, Justin, and Anne Maria sitting in the slingshot's cradle.

"Yep... Really shoulda seen this comin'." Anne Maria remarked.

"Okay, I'm gonna bury my face in your hair so it doesn't get injured, got it?" Justin told Anne Maria.

"So, Zeke, got anything to say?" Chris asked.

"I had fun. This really makes up for the whole feral thing, eh... Not entirely, but good enough." Ezekiel replied.

"Well, time for you all to go." Chris told the three of them. "Brace for impact."

"Oh crap, my perfect body's 'bout to be ruined!" Justin panicked.

"Mine too!" Anne Maria added.

"Uh, we could also die." Ezekiel pointed out. "I think that's a little more important than-"

The three were cut off when Chef let go of the slingshot and launched them into the distance.

"Ah, this job will never get old." Chris remarked before he turned to the camera. "Tune in next time where something very important will happen! What dangerous challenges will I cook up next? You'll have to stick around to find out next time on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Brick - Ezekiel

Dakota - Dawn

Dawn - Sammy

Ezekiel - Sammy

Sammy - Ezekiel

Tyler - Ezekiel

 **Results:**

Ezekiel - 3 Votes

Sammy - 2 Votes

Dawn - 1 Vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

* * *

 **I really tried to take advantage of the fact that Pahkitew Island is artificial for the challenge in this chapter and I also ended up having a lot of fun with it. I also had a lot of fun with writing Anne Maria in this chapter. It almost makes me wish I had her in here instead of Staci. Anyway, with the elimination my reason is pretty similar to the last several. I was pretty much done with using Ezekiel. After he was split up from the Muskrats my well of things to do with him was starting to run dry. I like Ezekiel, but now seemed like the best time for elimination. Once again, the next Aftermath will be in the following chapter. Hopefully it'll be longer thanks to the increased amount of contestants that can interact with each other. Hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to leave a review.**


	12. Aftermath II: Halfway There

**As** **with the previous Aftermath, this chapter is shorter than the usual length. However, hopefully Blaineley and the eliminated contestants will be entertaining enough to make up for that. Also, just so you know in advance, the merge will be happening in the chapter after this one. So, you got that to look forward to. Anyway, enough chit-chat, that's all I gotta say before you can read. Enjoy.**

* * *

The camera faded in on the pool area of the resort. A red inflatable toy chair with Blaineley sitting in it floated into view.

"Good morning everybody! Who's ready for more Aftermath drama?" Blaineley asked the audience. "To recap, first, Staci finally became annoying enough for her new team to vote off, Amy got what she wanted which was the removal of B from the game, Sadie was declared the most expendable member of the new Deer, Topher annoyed his new alliance enough for one of them to turn on him, and finally, Ezekiel was the second most expendable Deer."

Blaineley stared off in thought for a few moments.

"Hmm… Am I forgetting anything?" Blaineley asked herself. "Don't think so. We're about to interview all five of these new losers. So stick around 'cause this is Total. Drama. Aftermath!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The scene faded in on Blaineley walking through a hallway in the resort.

"First we're going to interview… Ugh, Staci." Blaineley informed the audience, sounding annoyed. "I'm sore she has some _fascinating stories_ to tell us. Honestly, do people even want to hear from her?"

"Hey, take it easy on her." The woman operating the camera told Blaineley.

"Oh shut up, you're not supposed to be talking." Blaineley reminded her. "You're easily replaceable. You're the second camera person to do this by the way. The whole talking back thing. I just find that weird."

"Maybe you just don't come off as likeable." The camerawoman suggested.

"What part of "Shut up" didn't you get?" Blaineley asked.

Blaineley entered an room in the resort full of things like arcade machines, pool tables, and air hockey tables. Staci was at one of the pool tables playing against Sam.

"Hello there, Staci, may I have a moment?" Blaineley asked.

"Hmm? Oh sure." Staci replied.

"Oh hey Blaineley, you're back." Sam noticed.

"Shut up Sam. I already did an interview with you." Blaineley told him.

"Jeez, sorry." Sam replied.

"Anyway, Staci." Blaineley said as she turned to Staci. "What do you think you learned here?"

"Uh… A lot more people dislike me than I thought." Staci replied. "I mean, I figured one or two did. But I didn't realize how much I annoyed everybody."

"Gee, if you don't shut up about stuff that never happened, people think it's not fun. What a novel concept." Blaineley sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude to her." Sam told her.

"Yeah, I have feelings." Staci added.

"Shut up, it's my show. I can do what I want." Blaineley told them.

"I mean, she has a point... Kinda." Staci admitted.

"Only a little." Sam said.

"And Staci, are you still talking about your family?" Blaineley asked.

"Yah, of course I am. But I'm trying to make sure most of it's real now." Staci said. "From now on, I tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Debatable." Sam remarked.

"What do you mean?" Staci asked.

"You told me your great great grandfather tried to climb Mount Everest yesterday." Sam reminded her.

"Emphasis on the _tried_ part. He died on his way up." Staci said. "Yah, it was real sad."

"Is she lying?" Blaineley whispered to Sam.

"I really don't know." Sam responded. "It's hard to tell sometimes."

"Guys, I'm right here. You don't have to whisper." Staci said.

"Whatever, so Staci, I take it that you and Sam are friends?" Blaineley asked her.

"Uh, I'd say we're more acquaintances." Sam interjected.

"I wasn't asking you." Blaineley told him.

"Yah, I think we're friends. I've been making a lotta friends since I got here." Staci said.

"Well, I'm glad you're… At least five percent less of a loser than before." Blaineley remarked. "Well, maybe "Glad" is the wrong word. I'm more indifferent. Whatever, next question, what's with the pink jacket? It's literally one of the ugliest pieces of clothing I've ever seen."

"Is that really one of the questions they told you to ask?" Staci asked.

"Uh, it's not." Blaineley admitted. "But, I wanna know. It just drives me nuts that anyone above the age of seven would willingly dress like that."

"My grandma bought it for me as a birthday present for me." Staci answered.

"You know, for once, I believe you." Blaineley remarked. "Well, I'm finished with this interview for now."

"Wait, really?" Staci asked. "Wasn't that kinda short?"

"Yeah, she did this to me." Sam told Staci.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Sam." Blaineley said. "Besides, nobody actually wants to see a full interview with Staci. You are literally the least important person on this show."

"Fair enough. But I just want'cha to know that you're probably gonna get fired." Staci told her.

"Pfft, no I won't." Blaineley replied. "Well, goodbye now."

The camera cut to Blaineley walking outside by the pool.

"Next up, we're talking with Sadie." Blaineley announced. "Let's see how she-"

"What about B?" The camerawoman interrupted. "I think you skipped him."

"It's pointless to interview him." Blaineley replied. "He can't talk. Or won't talk. I'm not actually sure."

"Yeah, but he was eliminated after Staci, it only makes sense to interview him next." The camerawoman argued.

"Shut up! I'm the host, you're not. So do what I say." Blaineley told her.

"All right, you're the boss. Technically." The camerawoman grumpily said.

Blaineley walked over to Katie and Sadie sitting on the side of the pool.

"Hey girls, guess what time it is?" Blaineley said.

"Uh, I think it's eleven thirty." Katie replied.

"No, it's interview time, Sadie." Blaineley told her. "Isn't that fun?"

"I guess so." Sadie replied. "What do you wanna ask?"

"Well, first off, how does it feel to be eliminated?" Blaineley asked.

"Actually, I don't mind it too much." Sadie replied.

"Not surprised..." Blaineley mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, having Sadie here totally makes up for being the first person eliminated." Katie added.

"Aw, thank's you're the best. Having you here makes up for me being voted off too." Sadie said.

"No, you're the best." Katie told her.

"You two are so sugary sweet that I'm about to get cavities." Blaineley dryly remarked.

"That's so nice of you to say." Sadie said. "But yeah, I was a little disappointed about being voted off. But having Katie around is still totally awesome."

"Same to you." Katie told her. "You'll always be my BFFFL."

"Wait, what's that stupidly long acronym stand for?" Blaineley asked.

"BFFFL? It means best female friend for life." Sadie explained.

"Yeah, and I'm so happy to have Sadie as mine." Katie said.

"You too." Sadie echoed.

"Gosh, having a best friend is like, the best." Katie remarked.

"Thanks." Sadie replied.

"Okay, look, this isn't one of the question that the people told me to ask... But are you two in some kind of relationship?" Blaineley asked.

"Duh, we're best friends." Sadie answered.

"That's not what I meant. I was asking if you two were dating." Blaineley clarified.

"We aren't. What made you think that?" Sadie asked.

"Seriously?" Blaineley asked. "Do I even have to say it? You two always look like you're about to kiss, okay."

"Well, you're wrong. We're just two really, really, really, really close friends." Katie said.

"Yeah, not sure if I totally believe you." Blaineley remarked. "Well, you two have fun. I've finished with the second interview for now."

"Second? Wasn't B eliminated before me?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I remember him getting here before she did." Katie recalled.

"That is true, but he never talks so I'm skipping him." Blaineley explained.

"What's not very nice of you." Katie remarked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's got lots on his mind." Sadie added.

"Do you really wanna watch an interview with a guy just shaking his head?" Blaineley asked.

"Oh, okay, I guess you kinda got a point." Sadie remarked.

"Good, now you two go back to whatever you were doing before." Blaineley told them.

The camera cut to Blaineley strolling through the inside of the resort.

"Up next, it's Chris' number one fan: Topher." Blaineley announced. "How will he feel about his own alliance backstabbing him?"

"I still think you should interview B first." The camerawoman remarked.

"You're supposed to stay silent." Blaineley told her. "Do you wanna get fired."

"Uh, not really. I just wish I had to follow around a better B-list celebrity." The camerawoman said.

"B-list! I am not a B-list celebrity!" Blaineley snapped. "I mean, Chris maybe. But I'm no B-lister. Understand?"

"Don't you have a job to do?" The camerawoman asked.

"Well, I was about to do it before you distracted me." Blaineley said.

Blaineley continued walking until she found Topher in the dinning room of the resort by himself eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Topher, ready for you interview?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm always ready for an interview." Topher replied. "That's why I always do my makeup and hair this well."

"Hmm, that's... Kinda weird." Blaineley remarked.

"Weird? What's so weird about that?" Topher asked.

"I have to worry about paparazzi snapping photos of my at any second and not even I am that prepared." Blaineley answered.

"I wouldn't say "Any second" you're not exactly in your prime anymore." Topher observed. "I mean, it's not 2003, is it?"

"You know what, how about you zip it and let me conduct the interview." Blaineley told him. "Topher, how do you feel about your alliance totally backstabbing you."

"What do you think?" Topher asked. "It's not fun at all. I really thought I had a shot at the million dollars."

"Maybe you should've tried to be more likeable." Blaineley joked.

"Fine, fine, maybe I let all the power I had go to my head. But at the very least, Ella liked me." Topher said.

"Yeah, but she'd also probably like Darth Vader." Blaineley remarked.

"You have a point." Topher admitted. "Whatever, at the very least, I learned a lesson... Not sure what it is but I learned something. I'll figure it out."

"So Topher, how do you feel about Noah now?" Blaineley asked.

"Well, I know he might find me annoying... But I still like him. He seems like an all right person." Topher said. "Still a little miffed about him wanting to be in an alliance with Eva instead of me."

"And how do you feel about your new alliance... Or rather you new former alliance?" Blaineley asked.

"Uh... Being totally honest, both of them had kinda hard to work with personalities." Topher admitted. "Amy was always upset about something and Ella... Don't wanna sound too harsh... But does she have some kind of developmental disorder?"

"I don't know and I don't really care either." Blaineley remarked. "If she does, it's probably written down in the profiles we keep you guys."

"Wait, you do that?" Topher asked.

"Yep, the producers like to keep a list of all your traits, strengths, and weaknesses on hand just in case." Blaineley answered.

"Oh, okay... But why?" Topher asked again.

"In case anyone goes all hostile takeover mode like Feral Zeke, Mal, and Scarlett did." Blaineley explained. "I actually wasn't around for any that but I'm assuming it was pretty bad."

"Yeah, I wasn't around for any of that stuff either." Topher remarked. "Although, it probably wasn't that fun... Probably quite traumatizing."

"Heh, sucks for them. This show has never done anything like that to me." Blaineley boasted. "Except for maybe my new and horrible fear of being on airplanes or around bears..."

Blaineley realized what she said and looked into the camera.

"Uh, I didn't say that." Blaineley quickly denied. "This is gonna be edited out, okay?"

"I only film things. You have to take this up with the editor." The camerawoman replied.

"Whatever, I think we've got enough footage for an interview." Blaineley remarked. "Okay, this was fun, but I gotta go now. Cheers."

Blaineley stood up and walked away.

The camera cut to the host walking around in the pool area of the resort.

"And last but not least, is Ezekiel. Let's see how he feels on not being the first to go for once." Blaineley told the audience.

"I still think you should at least try to talk to B." The camerawoman remarked.

"Do you wanna be fired?!" Blaineley angrily threatened.

"Uh... No thank you." The camerawoman replied.

"Good, now keep your trap shut if you know what's good for you." Blaineley told her.

"Oh, all right." The camerawoman said.

"Now, let's get back to Ezekiel. Our resort's most recent resident." Blaineley got back on topic. "Let's see how he is."

Blaineley walked over to Ezekiel and Rodney sitting on two stools by a bar that served smoothies.

"Hey, Zeke, guess who's here to interview you?" Blaineley asked.

"Is it you?" Rodney asked.

"Damn it, I wasn't asking you, Rodney." Blaineley told him. "Also, yes. It's me."

"Uh, sorry." Rodney apologized.

"Anyway, Ezekiel, how are you feeling?" Blaineley asked.

"Oh, I'm okay I guess." Ezekiel replied.

"So, Zeke, how do you feel about being the most recent resident of this resort?" Blaineley asked.

"I guess somebody had to be eliminated and it turned out to be me." Ezekiel remarked. "But it still beats being voted off first, eh. Or being all feral and stuff."

"While I'm here I actually have a question for Rodney." Blaineley remarked. "Who's your crush of the week now?"

"Crush of the week? What do you mean?" Rodney asked. "I mean, I dated Staci for like a day or two but then we called it off."

"Oh right, you "Dated" her. I believe you." Blaineley sarcastically replied.

"Why are you talking like that?" Rodney asked.

"It's sarcasm, idiot." Blaineley irritably replied.

"Uh, I don't really remember you and Staci dating, eh." Ezekiel remarked. "You kinda just followed her around and then stopped one day."

"I think you're the one who's remembering it wrong." Rodney remarked.

"Look, I regret asking. Let's get back on track." Blaineley told them. "Zeke, here's something the folks at home want to know. What do you remember between Total Drama World Tour and when you un-feralized."

"I don't think "Un-feralized" is a word." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Just answer the goddamn question." Blaineley said.

"Oh, well, I remember being eliminated in Egypt. But I held on to the plane and climbed into the cargo hold." Ezekiel remembered. "It kinda sucked down there. It was making me get really pale 'cause there wasn't any sunlight... Well, paler than usual, eh. Uh, then Chris found me and wanted me to be part of the that challenge in London. And I said sure."

"So what exactly made you go nuts?" Blaineley asked. "Did you get too in character as Jack the Ripper?"

"I dunno." Ezekiel replied. "Anyway, Chris threw me out of the plane again but I snuck back into the cargo hold... Uh... Then it gets a little fuzzy. I remember being in Africa... Then I was set on fire in volcano. Not sure how I survived that... Uh, then there was this mine. Can't remember how I got there but there were a lot of crazy gophers. Oh, then I think I tried to kill Chris."

"I can indeed confirm that all of that happened." Blaineley told him. "But what about the gaps in between? Can you remember any of that?"

"Uh... Not really, eh." Ezekiel answered. "It's mostly blurry. I think I ate a rat."

"Well, I'm sure if you were to remember it. It'd be very traumatizing." Blaineley remarked. "Okay, that's all the time our interview has."

"It was kinda short, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"She did this with my interview too." Rodney said.

"Look, I don't have time for this." Blaineley told them. "Places to go, people to see, all that jazz."

Blaineley walked away from them.

"She's not very nice." Ezekiel remarked.

"I think she's kinda pretty." Rodney commented.

"She's way older than you, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Oh come on! I'm not that old!" Blaineley shouted from off camera. "Chris is older than me!"

The scene changed to Blaineley standing in front of the resort.

"Well, those certainly were some colourful people." Blaineley remarked.

"What about B?" The camerawoman asked.

"Seriously? You're still hung up on him? He can't even talk." Blaineley pointed out.

"It's only fair to interview everybody." The camerawoman said.

"Fine. But talk again and you'll have to start the search for a new job." Blaineley told her.

The camera cut to Blaineley walking around outside near the pool.

"Okay, and now for what will be no doubt that least interesting interview of the day: B." Blaineley halfheartedly introduced.

Blaineley walked up to B and Beardo sitting at table by the poolside together.

"Good morning gentlemen. How are you today?" Blaineley asked.

"Uh, I'm all right I guess." Beardo shyly said.

B gave her a thumbs up.

"So, B, I've been holding out a interviewing you if I'm being honest." Blaineley admitted. "I just figured it'd be a boring video since you never talk. No offence taken, right?"

B shook his head no.

"So wait, you are offended?" Blaineley asked.

B nodded.

"Well, uh, moving on." Blaineley changed the subject. "How does being eliminated feel."

After staring off in thought for a few moments B shrugged.

"You see, this is exactly why I didn't wanna interview you." Blaineley remarked before turning her attention to Beardo. "So how 'bout you? Why are you hanging out with him."

"Hmm? Oh, I guess we're both pretty quiet and that sorta draws us together." Beardo replied. "B also likes to hang out with Zeke sometimes too."

"You know Bev, you should really try this whole "Talking" thing. It does wonders for your social life." Blaineley sarcastically told him. "That way all your friends won't be freaks."

B angrily glared at Blaineley.

"Bro, that ain't cool." Beardo said.

"Ugh, whatever. I don't even know why we have to interview all you guys." Blaineley remarked. "Who honestly wants to hear from the contestants that, didn't even make the merge?"

"'Kay, now you're just being rude." Beardo told her.

B nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, it's not like you two will ever amount to anything in your lives... Did that sound too cruel?" Blaineley asked.

"Uh, yeah." Beardo replied.

"Meh, still don't care. Well, see you later. I think this is enough footage to use in an episode." Blaineley said.

"Oh, bye I guess." Beardo said.

B waved goodbye to her.

The camera cut to Blaineley standing outside in front of the resort.

"Well, there you have it. That's what our friends have been up to since their elimination." Blaineley recapped. "Tune in next time-"

Blaineley was interrupted when her cellphone began to ring.

"One moment please." Blaineley told the audience before she picked up her phone. "Hello, this is Blaineley speaking... Uh huh... What? Are you serious? Fine, but I better get paid extra for doing this."

She hung up and turned back to the camera.

"So, as it turns out, I have some more work to do here... Again." Blaineley informed the audience. "But this time, it's not because I got. It's because this is literally last minute. Uh, does this place have a speaker system?"

"I think so." The camerawoman replied.

"Good, thank you for not being useless." Blaineley told her.

The camera cut to Staci and Sam still playing pool inside the resort's game room.

"So, how much longer are we gonna have to stay here?" Staci asked.

"I dunno, luckily I've got enough games to keep me entertained 'til whenever that is." Sam replied.

"Hey everybody!" Blaineley suddenly announced over the resort's speaker system. "Guess what? I'm not done with you yet. Come out to the pool if you're not already there and meet me there. I need you to help with something."

"Ooh, this should be fun." Staci remarked.

"I'm actually kinda scared." Sam admitted. "Usually when Chris uses the speakers it means he's got something bad planned."

The scene faded to later with the nine eliminated contestants gathered out by the pool.

"So what do you think that was about?" Topher asked.

"The last time she got us gathered in one place we had to rate all of you guys on how much we like you." Katie said.

"Yeah, maybe she's doin' something like that." Beardo suggested.

"We're halfway through the contestant. Maybe this has something to do with the merge, eh." Ezekiel offered.

"Allow me to explain." Blaineley said from off camera.

The camera panned over to Blaineley walking over the the non-competing contestants with an employee of the resort pushing a monitor on wheels behind them.

"What's the point of interrupting all of us?" Rodney asked. "Do all nine of us need to really be here?"

"Yes, yes you do." Blaineley replied. "You see, the next episode of the main show, aka the one without you losers, will be the merge."

"What about it?" Sadie asked.

"Well, all the remaining contestants are receiving video messages from their friends and family... Except Eva." Blaineley explained. "Her parents were too busy to make one. Uh, we got one from Izzy actually but it's... I don't wanna say unusable but..."Yeah, it's unusable."

"Why can't you use it?" Beardo asked.

"Um... Not really sure how to explain it." Blaineley replied. "Look, the point is that I need one of you guys to make a motivational encouraging message to Eva. Anyone wanna do that?"

"Uh... She doesn't really have a, um, likeable personality." Katie remarked. "No offence to her."

"Look, I know she's not likeable. But you can't really have a motivational video without, you know, the motivational part." Blaineley told her. "Now, I need a volunteer."

B slowly began to raise his hand before quickly putting it down.

"Seriously? Nobody?" Blaineley asked. "You wouldn't want Eva to feel like nobody likes her, do you?"

"Uh, I guess not... But I don't think anyone here really likes her." Ezekiel pointed out. "'Cept maybe Rodney, eh."

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" Rodney asked.

"Okay look, since nobody wants to now all of you are going to record a message for her." Blaineley told them. "Either one of you does it or all of you do it."

"So wait, we're all giving her a message?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll just pick out the best video." Blaineley explained. "This is what you all get for ruining my day."

"What did we do?" Staci asked.

"Oh you know what you did." Blaineley said.

"N-no we don't." Sadie confusedly replied.

"Yeah, if we knew why would we ask?" Katie pointed out.

"Look, I have better things to do. So, let's start with the messages." Blaineley told them. "We're doing this alphabetically, B, you go first."

B nodded.

"Okay, sit on that pool chair." Blaineley instructed.

B walked sat down in a lounging chair by the pool as the camera focused on him.

"All right, now, all you have to do is say something nice about Eva." Blaineley told him. "Understood? Good, let's start this thing."

B opened his mouth to say something before abruptly closing it. He stared off into space for a few moments trying to think of something.

"Okay, stop. Do you have nothing to say?" Blaineley asked.

B nodded.

"Get out now." Blaineley told him.

He stood up and walked away.

"Ugh, that was pointless..." Blaineley mumbled. "All right, Beardo get over here."

Beardo sat down in the chair by the poolside.

"So, what do I do?" Beardo asked.

"Just wish Eva well, tell her you admire her, blah blah blah." Blaineley instructed.

"Easier said than done, bro." Beardo said.

"Look, just do it." Blaineley told him.

Beardo nervously looked into the camera and smiled.

"Yo Eva, look, I know that we didn't really get along. In fact, you're kinda the reason I'm here right now." Beardo talked into the camera. "So like, y'know do good out there and stuff."

"That was pathetic." Blaineley told him from off camera. "Try again."

"Oh, all right." Beardo replied before looking into the camera again. "Hey Eva, even if you got me eliminated, I still kinda admire you and stuff. 'Cause, you're kinda strong. So yeah, good luck. Oh, good luck to Dakota too."

"Okay, that was... Slightly usable." Blaineley remarked. "Ezekiel, get in here. You're next."

Beardo got up and Ezekiel took his place.

"All right, you ready?" Blaineley asked.

"Um, I think so." Ezekiel responded.

"Good, start telling Eva how much you like her." Blaineley instructed.

"Oh, okay." Ezekiel said before he looked at the camera. "Uh, hey there Eva. We never really talked. Sorry about saying all that sexist stuff in season one, eh. To be honest, you're a little bit scary. Um, in a good way. So, I'd say I hope you win... But I don't really know enough about you."

"All right stop. You're not good at this." Blaineley said to him. "You can leave now."

"I don't really mind, eh." Ezekiel remarked as he stood up and left.

"Get in here, Katie!" Blaineley ordered.

Sadie and Katie walked over to her.

"Can me and Sadie please do this together?" Katie asked.

"Yeah why not." Blaineley replied. "It makes things go faster anyway."

"Yay!" Sadie cheered.

Katie sat down in the chair and Sadie stood next to her.

"Okay and... Start talking." Blaineley told them.

"Hi there Eva!" Sadie enthusiastically cheered.

"Blaineley told us to do this." Katie said. "Anyway, neither of us like, really knows you that well but you seem all right... Sorta."

"I mean, yeah you might wanna do something about your unibrow." Sadie remarked. "It's not a good look."

"Oh my gosh, totally, that looks so ugly." Katie agreed. "Uh, no offence of course."

"Yeah, you're still pretty." Sadie said.

"I hope you have fun with the rest of the game." Katie added. "You're-"

"Okay, you know what." Blaineley interrupted. "This is awful. Both of you leave now. Rodney, get in."

Katie and Sadie both walked away and Rodney came in and sat down.

"I think I can do this." Rodney told Blaineley. "I've actually been writing down a script this whole time."

Rodney showed Blaineley the palm his right hand with some notes scribbled down on it.

"Great..." Blaineley mumbled. "Okay, start now."

"Uh, hey there Evan- I mean Eva, I'm my name is Rodney." Rodney nervously began. "So, Blaineley told me to record this for you because you don't have any friends- Wait, that's not what I meant."

"Well, this is failing miserably already." Blaineley remarked.

"Come on, give me a chance." Rodney pleaded before looking back at his hand. "Um, so, anyway, Eva, I think that you can do good... And stuff. Yeah, that's all I gotta say."

"Wow, I think this is the worst one yet." Blaineley commented.

"Hold on! Turns out I wrote something on my left hand too!" Rodney exclaimed as he looked over at his other hand. "I know that technically we've never exchanged any words but... Aw dang it! The writing's all smudged. I'm sure it was something romantic though."

"Well... On the bright side, it can't get any worse than that." Blaineley remarked. "Okay Rodney, get out of here right now."

"Oh, all right." Rodney replied before leaving.

Sam walked over to Blaineley.

"Actually, we don't need you." Blaineley told him.

"Wait, why?" Sam asked.

"We actually need you to send a video message to Dakota." Blaineley explained. "And if we ended up choosing your video to Eva, it'd be weird."

"So you want me to leave?" Sam asked.

"Yep. But come back later. We need to record something for Dakota." Blaineley told him.

"Oh, that's fine. I didn't really have anything to say about Eva." Sam remarked before leaving.

"So, who's next?" Blaineley asked. "Whoever it is it can't be worse than Rodney."

"Woohoo! This is gonna be fun!" Staci cheered as she walked up to the pool chair and sat down.

"Ugh... I spoke too soon..." Blaineley muttered. "Well Staci, show us what you've got."

"Okay here I go." Staci said before she cleared her throat. "Hi Eva, so I know you thought I was annoying but I just wanted you know that I wish you good luck. I'm actually kinda surprised you got this far. You're not very likeable. Uh, in a good way. You remind me of my aunt Debbie. She's real by the way. Anyway-"

"I'm just gonna stop you here before you go off into any unrelated tangents." Blaineley cut her off. "I feel like these are getting worse... Uh, anyway, Topher, get in here. You are my last hope."

"Thank you, not the first time I've heard that." Topher remarked.

"Oh don't lie, nobody's ever told you that." Blaineley said.

"Yeah fine, that's the first time I've heard somebody say that." Topher admitted as he sat down where Staci was before.

"Just say something nice to her." Blaineley urged. "She may be as likeable as a cactus to the face but if we don't get something usable I will have wasted so much damn time. Anyway, just get with it."

"Eva, 'sup. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why am I sending you this message." Topher began. "Well... Only because I have to. But with that aside you're actually a pretty good player... I mean, you certainly don't let anyone get in your way. Especially me. But just to let you know, if a _certain_ _someone_ in my alliance hadn't flipped their vote, I'd be right in the game with you. Anyway, I'd wish you good luck, but I kinda want you to enjoy the party here."

"Well, that was probably the... Least horrible message I got." Blaineley remarked. "You kids go relax for a bit. I need a smoke break while I figure out which one of you failed the least."

"Isn't smoking bad for you?" Katie asked.

"Shut up." Blaineley grumpily replied before walking away. "Just go do... Teenager stuff."

Blaineley grumpily walked away.

The camera cut to later with Blaineley sitting by herself inside the dining room.

"Uh, why are you still following me?" Blaineley asked the camerawoman.

"I'm supposed to keep doing this in case anything interesting happens to you." The camerawoman explained.

"Well, nothing interesting is gonna happen here." Blaineley told her.

She reached into her purse and began feeling around for something.

"Ugh, where are my cigarettes..." Blaineley grumbled to herself.

Blaineley pulled out a clear plastic freezer bag with black licorice inside of it.

"Meh, that'll do." Blaineley remarked as she took a piece of the licorice out of the bag and began to eat it. "God, this gig sucks. But at least it pays well."

"Uh, very sorry to hear about that." The camerawoman said.

"So, which of those awful tapes do you think I should go with?" Blaineley asked while chewing the licorice.

"I'd say none of them." The camerawoman remarked.

"Yep, but in the end I gotta choose one of these sad sacks." Blaineley remarked. "Hey, want some of my licorice?"

"No thanks, I try to avoid sugar." The camerawoman replied.

The scene switched back to outside by the pool. The camera focused itself on Katie and Sadie talking while sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Katie asked.

"Blaineley? I dunno." Sadie replied. "She doesn't seem very... Stable."

Staci walked up behind them and sat down.

"Hey guys, what'cha talking about?" Staci asked.

"I'm a little worried about Blaineley." Sadie admitted. "She just doesn't seem to be really okay."

"My mom acts like that sometimes." Staci remarked. "It just means she needs alone time."

"That one actually sounded believable." Katie commented.

"Oh, Katie, just to let'cha know. I'm super sorry about voting you out." Staci apologized.

"It's all water under the bridge." Katie replied.

"Yeah, now all of us can be friends." Sadie added.

"Ooh cool, I've never had anyone want to be my friend. I've wanted to be people's friend's but never really the other way around." Staci remarked. "Cool. What do you guys like to do?"

"Well, sometimes we stay up late at night and talk." Sadie answered.

"Wow, sounds fun." Staci said. "Can we do that tonight?"

"Uh, sure." Katie said.

The camera panned over to over to B, Ezekiel, and Beardo sitting together at a table by the swimming pool.

"So guys... Which of us do you think's gonna win this weird thing Blaineley made us do?" Ezekiel asked.

"I dunno... Don't really care either." Beardo admitted. "I ain't really all that fond of Eva and I don't really care which one she chooses."

B nodded in agreement with Beardo.

"She really seems like she hates her job." Ezekiel remarked.

"I'd feels sorry for her if she was nicer to us." Beardo said.

"It's not all bad, eh. At least this resort is pretty nice." Ezekiel pointed out.

"That's true." Beardo replied.

B nodded.

"So what do you wanna talk about now?" Ezekiel asked.

B shrugged.

"Don't know." Beardo replied. "We kinda have to wait here 'til Blaineley gets back."

"Did you know we have an arcade in here?" Ezekiel asked.

"Really?" Beardo asked.

"Yeah, Sam told me about it, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Man, I've been here for way too long without knowing about that." Beardo remarked. "What do they got in there?"

"I dunno. I haven't been yet." Ezekiel replied. "You wanna go with me?"

B nodded.

"Yeah, why not." Beardo said.

The camera panned across the pool to Rodney, Topher, and Sam sitting by the edge.

"Man, this day took a turn for the weird." Sam remarked.

"Easy for you to say. At least you didn't have to try to be nice to Eva." Topher replied. "Which is harder than it looks by the way."

"I thought I did all right." Rodney said. "I'd have done better if the writing on my hand wasn't all smudged."

"Sorry man, even the parts that you were able to read were a bit... Creepy and confusing." Sam told him.

"What was creepy about it?" Rodney asked.

"I'd rather not answer." Topher replied.

"Yeah, same." Sam agreed.

"Come on guys, what'd I say?" Rodney asked. "It sounded fine to me."

"I mean... It's a bit stalker-y." Sam told him.

"Yeah, also, writing stuff down on your hand is never a good idea." Topher added.

"Well, at the time it was a good idea." Rodney defended himself.

"Skydiving seems like a good idea at the time too. But that doesn't mean you should." Topher told him.

"Aw man, now I wanna go skydiving." Sam remarked.

"So do I." Rodney added.

"Actually, that would be pretty fun." Topher admitted.

"Okay losers!" Blaineley exclaimed from off camera. "I've finished my licorice break."

The camera moved over to Blaineley exiting the inside of the resort.

"I thought it was a smoke break." Sadie pointed out.

"Couldn't find any cigarettes so I just ended up eating an entire freezer bag full of licorice." Blaineley replied. "Not one of my proudest moments. Anyway, I've decided a winner."

"Who is it, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"None of you!" Blaineley announced. "You all sucked. To be fair, you had to be nice to someone who rages at everything. Which is not easy... But you all bombed."

"So wait, did you just waste all our time?" Topher asked.

"Indeed I did." Blaineley said.

"So what are you gonna do about Eva?" Staci asked.

"Meh, we'll just use Izzy's video." Blaineley answered. "It may be confusing, but she at least put effort into hers. Anyway, all of you get back to business. Now goodbye, I have had enough of dealing with you putty-for-brains mouth breathers for a lifetime."

"Lady, are you okay?" Beardo asked.

"Yeah, you don't sound okay." Sam added.

"I'll be fine once I get home, take a nice warm bubble bath, and throw darts at pictures of all of your faces." Blaineley casually replied. "Well have a nice day."

Blaineley walked away from the non-competing contestants.

"What was that last part?" Staci nervously asked.

B shrugged.

"I think she said she wanted to throw darts at pictures of us." Rodney said.

"Meh, I'm sure it was only a metaphor." Topher shrugged it off. "Not sure for what, but it's not like it's not like people actually throw darts at photos of their enemies like in the movies."

The scene changed to Blaineley on the phone out in front of the resort.

"Yeah, you heard my right, I need to buy a dartboard. Oh, and darts, really, really sharp darts." Blaineley told the person on the other side of the phone.

"Mrs. O'Halloran, we're filming." The camerawoman said.

"I'll call you back." Blaineley said into the phone before hanging up and looking at the camera. "That was our show. But don't forget, back on the island, there's even more drama. Stay tuned to find out which of the non-loser contestants will become a loser next on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **You know, Blaineley is a surprisingly fun character to write. Although, that does make me worry I might be maker her out of character without realizing it. Hopefully, that's not the case. I hope you enjoyed seeing the five newest eliminated contestants at the resort. I also hope that you're looking forward to the merge in the next chapter. Once again, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I just have less to work with since I don't have the usual challenge format to follow. Anyway, be sure to leave a review telling about what you think. Even if you didn't like this chapter feedback is still appreciated. It helps me become a better writer.**


	13. Garden of Eatin'

**Well, here's the first chapter taking place in the merge. And, it's at a word length I feel comfortable with. Also, the video message thing set up in the previous chapter has a payoff in this one. Just wanted to let you know ahead of time. As usual, I'll probably have a lot more to say during the ending note. So, enjoy the chapter. I don't wanna make this note unnecessarily long.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. I turned on the islands' air conditioning turning the whole place into a winter wonderland. And to boot, both of our teams got some help from guests for the challenge." Clips of the contestants skating across the frozen lake were played. "The Beavers tried their best to keep from going snowblind with their two slightly egocentric helpers." Footage of Eva arguing with Josee and Jacques was seen next. "Fortunately for them, they were able to keep it together long enough to win. Meanwhile the Deer's two helpers weren't as helpful." A clip of Anne Maria and Justin crashing into each other played. "In the end, the Deer had to make a tough decision. But they decided, Ezekiel was the one they could afford losing." Ezekiel being shot from the Slingshot of Shame was shown next.

The footage changed to Chris leaning on a rock near the beach.

"If you stuck around for our Aftermath then you know that today is the merge." Chris continued. "How will our campers handle it? Stick around to find out on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in on the middle of the night on the island. A montage of all the contestants in their tents played. First inside of the girls tent on the Beavers Ella is rolling over in her sleep. She rolls towards Eva only to be kicked away by Eva's leg. After that it cut to Noah awake inside his tent drawing something on the ground with a pencil. In the girls tent on the Deer Dakota and Sammy were asleep well Dawn sat up meditating with several fireflies flying around him.

"Dawn... Turn off the light..." Dakota mumbled, half asleep.

"My apologies." Dawn replied.

The scene changed to the last tent where Brick and Tyler were asleep.

"Woohoo... I won the world shuffleboard championship..." Tyler mumbled in his sleep.

The camera cut to a close up shot of the camp loud speakers.

"Good morning campers!" Chris announced over the speakers. "I mean, technically, it's three thirty AM. But I still count that as the morning. Anyway, meet me and Chef in the clearing. Today is a very special day."

After that, the scene faded ahead in time to the two teams arriving at the clearing where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Welcome teams, how are you this morning?" Chris asked.

"Sleep deprived... Very sleep deprived..." Noah mumbled.

"How lovely." Chris replied. "I suppose you're all wondering why you were woken up this early."

"Are we doing a challenge at night?" Sammy asked.

"Well, technically yes. But I'm also here to tell you, it's merge time!" Chris announced. "You all survived this long!"

"Oh what fun!" Ella cheered. "This is so exciting."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"It's super cool that I was actually able to get this far." Sammy remarked. "I was actually really worried about how I'd do after everything went so badly last time."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"Well, I'm glad I made it this far without being eliminated." Dakota said. "It's too bad Sam can't be here. Oh, and now I have to deal with Eva again... But overall, it's like, pretty cool."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Not to brag or anything, but this is actually my _second_ time making the merge." Eva boasted. "I mean, technically, I only made it to the merge in season one 'cause they brought me back just as it started... And then I was immediately voted off. Look, the point is, I'm the most accomplished person here."

* * *

"But first, before we get to the challenge we have yet another surprise for you." Chris informed them. "Don't worry, this one is actually good."

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"You have all received video messages from your friends and family." Chris informed them.

"Huzzah! I am so excited!" Ella cheered.

Chef pushed a monitor on wheels into camera view.

"First up we have a video from Noah's girlfriend Emma and his girlfriend's sister Kitty." Chris announced.

"Okay, I'm actually looking forward to this." Noah remarked.

Chef inserted a DVD into the monitor. The screen lit up to reveal Emma and Kitty sitting in what appeared to be their living room.

"Hi Noah!" Kitty cheered.

"Too enthusiastic." Emma whispered to her sister.

"I think it sounded fine." Kitty remarked.

"Whatever, anyway, Noah, do whatever you can to stay in the game." Emma told him. "But still have fun. You need to find the right balance."

"I think you should lean more towards having fun." Kitty suggested. "It's my motto."

"Just whatever you do, don't get voted off." Emma told him. "I need at least part of that million to get into law school."

"Oh, also, if there's any way to let us know if your island has a mailing address that'd be nice." Kitty remarked. "I made Emma write you a love letter but we don't really know where to send it."

"Don't make him do that. I wrote that thing in like, ten minutes because you wouldn't stop asking me, Kitty." Emma said.

"Aw, but it's a cute letter." Kitty remarked.

"Whatever, we're getting off track." Emma told her sister before looking back into the camera. "Anyway, Noah, good luck with the rest of the game."

"Say Hi to us when you get back." Kitty added.

The video cut to static.

"Now I sorta wonder what that letter says." Noah commented.

"Who wants to go next?" Chris asked.

"I'd like to see what my family said about me." Dawn remarked.

"You got it Dawn." Chris replied. "Chef, put it in."

"Sure thing boss." Chef complied as he placed a disc marked "Dawn" inside the DVD player.

The monitor turned on and a long haired woman wearing a white blouse, blue jeans, and sandals as well as a brown haired man with a ponytail wearing a white t-shirt, light brown shorts, and sandals were seen on screen sitting on a couch.

"Hey there, how's our little buttercup holding up?" Dawn's mother asked.

"We really miss you." Her father added.

"When you get back, we're going to be baking you a batch of sugar cookies. Even if you don't win." The mother said.

"This is so sickeningly sweet it puts Ella to shame..." Amy muttered.

"Shh! The video's still going." Sammy shushed her.

"Oh, Dawn, I know we haven't talked to you about it, but your mother and I are considering maybe using part of that money to fix up the attic." Her father said.

"As much as we love helping animals in need we also need to do something about all that abandoned furniture in the attic." Dawn's mother added.

"We'll talk about this more when you get home." The father told Dawn.

"Okay, we need to go now little buttercup." Dawn's mother said. "We can't wait 'til you get back. We'll have those sugar cookies ready for you."

"Huh, that certainly was wholesome." Chris remarked.

"I'm so glad to hear from them." Dawn said.

"All right, who's next?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'd love to hear about what my friends or family have to say about me."Ella said.

"You got it, you slightly creepy princess." Chris told her.

Chef put the disc with Ella's name written down on it into the player. The screen turned on and revealed a tall raven haired woman with a green long sleeved shirt, and a black skirt and a brown haired man with glasses, a light blue sweater, and tan pants sitting at a table in their appartment.

"Hey there Eleanor, I hope you're fine out there." Her father greeted.

"We hope you're doing well and making new friends." Her mother wished her. "And of course, it would be great if you win."

"Yes, the apparent it a bit small." Ella's father agreed. "We could use the money for that."

"Psst, should we mention it to her?" The mother whispered to her husband.

Ella's father nodded.

"Ooh, I wonder what they have to say." Ella wondered out loud.

"Uh, so, Ella, we love you and we want you to be happy... But maybe you should try dropping the princess thing." Ella's father told her.

"Don't get us wrong, it was cute when you were four, seven, heck even when you were twelve." Her mother went on. "But sweetie, you're legally old enough to learn how to drive now. I think sometimes you just need to take things you love and let them go."

"My sentiment exactly..." Eva commented quietly to herself.

"Like your cat, Princess Fluffball. You were able to get over it when she died." Her father added.

"Phew, it feels nice to finally say this." Ella's mother remarked. "Such a load off my chest."

"I feel like we should have told her this in person." Her father remarked.

"Yeah, me too." Her mother agreed. "Quick, let's do another take."

The footage cut out after that point.

"Wh-what? I don't understand what they said? I misheard them, right?" Ella asked, sounding distressed. "There must be a misunderstanding. Did they ever do another take?"

"They did, but we liked this one better." Chris replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"I'm confused. Why don't they like my princess outfit?" Ella asked. "I have heard Eva and Amy make similar comments... But I just brushed it off as them joking. These are my parents. They couldn't have meant it. Could they?"

* * *

"Who's ready to see what their friends and family have to say now?" Chris asked.

"Ooh, I wanna go next." Dakota remarked.

"Chef! Give her what she asked!" Chris announced.

"Sure thing boss." Chef replied as he put Dakota's DVD into the player.

The monitor lit up and revealed Sam sitting on a lawn chair at the resort.

"Hey Dakota." Sam greeted his girlfriend. "Hope you're having a good time on the island. This resort place is really nice. I think you'd like it here actually... Except for Blaineley visits. She always gets angry at us. It's weird. Last time I think she threatened to throw darts at us."

"Okay, do not insult your director." Blaineley told Sam from off camera. "I want to make this visit as short as possible. It's only this and one more aftermath that I have to talk to you idiots. Then I'm free."

"Oh, forgot you were here." Sam remarked before looking back into the camera. "Anyway, Dakota, it's good that you're doing better than me. Heh, I guess it doesn't matter if you win since you're already rich. But you know, it'd still be pretty cool if my girlfriend won 'cause I'd get par to of the money. Then I could buy the games I wanted. Uh, it's not just about video games of course."

"Sure, sure, I believe you." Blaineley sarcastically said from off camera.

"Hey shut up, I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend." Sam told her.

"Psht, like a rich girl like Dakota would date some basement dwelling slob like you." Blaineley mocked.

"Hey, not cool." Sam said. "Dakota likes me 'cause of my personality. And I'll have you know that I've lost like, three pounds since yesterday."

"Whatever, just finish up with the video. I have places to be." Blaineley said.

"Oh, okay." Sam replied before looking back into the camera. "Anyway, Dakota, hope you're having a good time with the rest of the game. Later."

The video ended after that.

"Aw, how nice of Sam." Dakota remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, real cute. Anyway, who's next?" Chris asked. "I wanna go through all these so I can get to the challenge."

"I wanna see what I got." Amy remarked.

"Well luckily for you Amy, you and your sister both got a shared message." Chris told them.

"Ooh, I wonder what we got." Sammy said.

"Shut up Samey, no one gives a damn about your opinion." Amy told her.

"I hate you too." Sammy replied.

"Ah, sibling rivalries make for great TV." Chris remarked. "Okay Chef, put on the video."

Chef nodded and inserted a DVD marked "Amy & Samey" into the player. The monitor turned on and a blonde haired woman in a green jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black skirt, and white house slippers sitting on a sofa in a living room was seen.

"Hello, how are my two favourite little girls doing?" The twins' mother asked. "I'll start off with Sammy. First off, I hope you made new friends. I know that's been hard for you. You've been getting better of course. I'd actually like to meet that nice foreign girl you met. She's German, right?"

"Ugh, get to the part about me." Amy mumbled under her breath.

Sammy stepped on her sister's foot.

"Ow!" Amy exclaimed. "Okay, I'll shut up."

"I really hope one of you girls win." Their mother continued. "You two are the best part of the cheerleading team. Especially you Sammy, you're so adorable. Everyone loves twins in matching outfits. I can't wait to hear about all your stories when you get back. Oh, and Sammy, try and make more friends while you're there too. They're always good to have... Preferably ones that live in the same country as you."

"Come on, get to me already." Amy murmured through gritted teeth.

"Be patient." Sammy told her sister.

"Shut up Samey, your voice is irritating." Amy replied.

"It sounds almost exactly like yours." Sammy pointed out. "Whatever, let's just watch mom's video."

"Anyway, I should probably let you both go now." The twins' mother went on. "Oh wait, I almost forgot about Amy. My technical oldest daughter. Amy, you've always been special for me. The best advice I have for you is to just be nicer to your sister. Or at the very least get her name right. I know you don't have a speech impediment like you keep telling me. Uh, I still love you of course, Amy. But you could just stand to be nicer to Sammy. Okay, well, I need to go now. Bye."

The video cut out after that.

"Aw, I miss her so much." Sammy remarked.

"Get over it." Amy told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"It was really nice to hear from my mom." Sammy said. "I just wish Amy didn't keep talking over it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Not to sound self centred, but I wish mom talked about me a bit more." Amy remarked. "I'm the smart, talented, and pretty one. So therefore, I should get the most attention."

* * *

"Who's ready to go next?" Chris asked.

"I'll go." Eva replied. "What do my parents have to say?"

"Actually, your parents were too busy to record a message so you got one from Izzy instead." Chris answered. "Fair warning, it's not very good."

"Hmm, that seems about normal for her." Eva commented. "Now I'm real curious about what it says."

Chef put another disc into the DVD player. The screen turned on to reveal Izzy sitting on a bed inside of her bedroom.

"Hello Eva!" Izzy exclaimed. "You seemed like you were having a fun time when I went to the island for that maze thingy. If you win that million dollars it'd be super cool if you shared part of it with me. I could buy all sorts of cool things. Like a flamethrower, or a chainsaw, or a taser, or-"

Chris took out a remote and presses the fast forward button.

"Gonna be honest, she spends like five minutes naming various weapons she could buy. I'm just gonna skip to when that tangent is over." Chris told the others.  
"Give it a minute, this might take a while."

After a few more moments Chris pressed play on the remote.

"Or a grenade launcher." Izzy finished listing. "What else was I going to talk about? Oh right, have fun with whatever challenge you're doing. I mean, it'll be fun as long as you don't die or break anything important. Like you skull. Actually, I don't think that one's too important. I fell off the monkey bars and hit my head when I was like, four and I turned out fine."

"That explains way too much." Noah remarked.

"Dang it, I forgot what I was talking about again." Izzy realized. "Sorry, I have a very short attention sp- Ooh, there's a bird outside."

Izzy got up off her bed and walked off camera.

"Uh, she doesn't come back in for a while so I'm just gonna skip ahead." Chris told the contestants as he pressed the fast forwards button on the remote. "This might take a little bit. Hold on... Here we are."

Chris pressed the play button.

Izzy, now covered in feathers, entered her room again and sat down on her bed.

"Apparently, catching a bird is harder than it looks." Izzy remarked before laughing psychotically. "Anyhow, now I gotta go. Me and my parents have to go see a movie now. Remember Eva, the brain is the least important part of the body. Love you! Oh! You too Noah!"

The video abruptly ended after that.

"Yep. That's about what I expected from Izzy." Eva commented.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Noah asked.

"A bit of both." Eva replied.

"Who's ready for their video now?" Chris asked.

"Ooh! Pick me." Tyler said.

"If you insist." Chris responded. "Chef, you know the drill."

"You bet." Chef said as he inserted Tyler's disc into the DVD player.

The TV turned on to reveal a brown haired man with short curly hair, a moustache, a dark blue polo shirt, green pants, and white sneakers and a blonde woman wearing a white long sleeved shirt, green yoga pants, and black sandals in what appeared to be a park.

"Hey ya sport, how's island life treatin' you?" Tyler's father asked.

"We're so proud of you for coming back on the show." His mother told him. "You seemed pretty traumatized after the whole alien incident."

"Oh, we're also glad you're getting more exercise." The father added. "We don't wanna put your dreams down, but it'd probably be best if you practice sports more if you want to be an athlete."

"And if that doesn't work out, we can always sign you up for piano lessons." Tyler's mother said. "Just trying to give you some subtle hints."

"Honey, it's not subtle if you say that." The father pointed out to his wife.

"Uh, anyway, Tyler, whatever happens have fun and always consider piano if being and athlete doesn't work out." Tyler's mother told him.

"Bye son." His father waved him goodbye.

The video ended after that.

"Hmm... I feel like my mom was trying to tell me something." Tyler remarked.

"All right, we have one tape left." Chris told the contestants. "Then we can move on to the challenge."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what I got." Brick said.

"Chef, put it in." Chris said.

Chef inserted the final disc into the DVD player. The screen turned on to reveal a muscular man with no hair in a grey shirt, and black shorts and a woman with straight medium length black hair wearing a green jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black skirt sitting on a couch in their living room.

"Brick, we're very happy to be sending you this message, sir." Brick's father told him as he gave a salute.

"We were quite proud of you after your heroic feats in your last season." His mother said. "Hope you're able to do it again."

"You've got that fighting spirit that our family is all about." The father remarked.

"As long as he's not in the dark." Brick's mother added.

"Don't bring it up. You know how he's sensitive about it." The father reminded her.

"Right, sorry." Brick's mother apologized. "Do you think we should do another take of this?"

"We don't have time, Wheel of Fortune's gonna be on soon." Brick's father told her.

"Ooh, I don't wanna miss out on that." The mother said before turning back to the camera. "Anyway, Brick, just remember, stick to your moral code and don't go off alone in the dark."

Both his parents saluted and the video ended.

"What a nice message." Brick remarked.

"All right folks, now that you've heard from friends and family it's time for a challenge that will put you all at risk of becoming very sick. Or in Amy's case sicker than she already is." Chris announced to the contestants.

"What are we doing now?" Dakota asked.

"Bring it in, interns!" Chris shouted to people off camera.

The three interns pushed a table into the clearing and set up chairs around it.

"All, of you, take a seat." Chris told them.

The competitors sat down around the table.

"I can already tell where this is going." Noah remarked.

"It wouldn't be Total Drama without me forcing all of you to eat a variety of questionable foods. That's right, today we're having an eating challenge!" Chris informed. "Chef will be presenting you with food items that you probably wouldn't eat if you had the choice. You'll see what we mean. If you refuse to eat or spit up the food presented to you, that's it. You will be eliminated from the challenge. This will keep going until there's only one person left who will be declared the winner. Y'all ready?"

"Uh, not particularly." Dawn admitted.

"Too bad, challenge time! Chef! Bring in the first meal!" Chris exclaimed.

Chef walked over to the contestants and placed a plate with a small piece of cardboard on each of them in front of each contestant.

"For you first meal, we have a delicious piece of cardboard." Chef told them. "Enjoy."

"Remember, if you don't eat, you're out of the challenge." Chris reminded them.

Tyler was the first to pick up the cardboard and pop it into his mouth.

"Yep... It certainly is chewy..." Tyler remarked as he chewed on the cardboard. "Hey, this stuff is actually okay once you get through the first few bites."

"Do you have like, a dipping sauce or something to make it go down easier?" Dakota asked Chef.

"Ain't got nothin' like that." Chef told her.

"Ugh... Fine." Dakota grumbled before she put the cardboard piece in her mouth.

Pretty soon, the other contestants put their own pieces of cardboard into their mouths and attempted to chew it.

"Y'know the longer I do this, the more it just feels like tasteless bubble gum." Eva commented.

"Ack! I finally got it down!" Tyler announced. "My stomach feels weird already."

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun." Chris remarked.

The rest of the contestants managed to choke down their cardboard.

"Hmm, round one seemed easy." Chris observed. "Chef, bring in the next meal."

"I'm afraid of where this is going." Amy commented.

"I think it'll be fun." Ella replied.

"Take a clue from your parents and just shut up." Amy told her.

"Oh... O-okay..." Ella trailed off, sounding both sad and confused. "You sound like you need a hug."

Ella wrapped her arms around Amy.

"All right, this is... Slightly less uncomfortable than before." Amy remarked.

Chef walked back with a large covered plate.

"Time for round two." Chef told them.

He took the covering off the plate to reveal what appeared to be several smaller plates of fried squid tentacles.

"Y'all like calamari?" Chef asked.

"I do." Brick replied.

"Well too bad! 'Cause I made sure to fry this sucker to oblivion! It'll be so burnt it's impossible to eat." Chef told them.

"Man, I don't even like regular calamari." Dakota commented.

"Uh... I do not think I can eat this. I am against animal cruelty." Dawn told Chef.

"We made you a special tofu plate. We didn't want to force you out... Yet." Chef told her.

"I just like to tell myself that this is what the animal would have wanted." Ella remarked.

"That's really creepy." Noah said.

"Just shut up and eat." Chef told the contestants as he placed down the smaller plates in front of them. "All you gotta do is finish one of these."

Brick took one of the calamari pieces at put it in his mouth.

"Yep... I can confirm that it is very burnt and crispy." Brick remarked as he chewed it. "I'd probably spit it out if I had the choice."

"Well, you have the choice. You'd just be eliminated if you did." Chris told him.

"Oh come on, it can't be that burnt." Sammy remarked as she put one of the fried squid tentacles in her mouth and moments later began to cough. "Ack! I stand corrected!"

Amy laughed at her sisters misfortune.

"Shut up... You have to eat it too." Sammy pointed out as she chewed the calamari.

"Oh right..." Amt remembered before putting the calamari on her plate in her mouth. "Yep... This is awful."

Pretty soon, the rest of the contestants had eaten their calamari except for Dakota and Tyler.

"Uh... You go first." Dakota told Tyler.

"What? Why not you?" Tyler asked.

"Come on, we're working together. I'll support you." Dakota told him.

"All right, yeah, this'll be easy." Tyler motivated himself.

"Yeah, it's only food after all." Dakota encouraged him. "It can't be worse than a literal piece of cardboard."

"Woohoo! Let's do this thing!" Tyler cheered before he grabbed a piece of his calamari and popped it into his mouth.

Tyler's face immediately changes to one of disgust and he spits the calamari back onto his plate.

"Gah! He wasn't kidding when he said it was fried to oblivion..." Tyler remarked, sounding disgusted. "Damn, that was burnt."

"And Tyler is the first out of the challenge!" Chris announced. "Please leave the challenge area and go to the sidelines."

"Aw man..." Tyler said as he got up from his chair and walked away, sounding discouraged.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Come on, how am I supposed to get people to take me seriously if I'm the first out of the challenge?" Tyler remarked.

* * *

"Dakota, you have yet to eat your meal. Do you wanna back down from this?" Chris asked. "You can do so, but you'll lose the challenge."

"Well, Tyler didn't exactly motivate me just there..." Dakota replied. "But no, I think I can eat it."

Dakota took one piece of calamari and began to try and eat it.

"Yeah this isn't so bad..." Dakota told herself. "I can eat this, I can- No wait, I just get there, it's awful."

She promptly spit the calamari out on to the ground.

"And Dakota is the second one out of the challenge!" Chris announced. "Please go over to Tyler for the remainder of the challenge.

"Oh well." Dakota said as she stood up and walked away.

"Chef! Bring in round three!" Chris announced.

"This hasn't been too hard so far." Noah commented.

"Agreed. This challenge is child's play." Eva added. "And together, we're both unstoppable if either of us wins the challenge."

"That reminds me, we need to try and find that idol." Noah told her. "I don't know where it is."

Chef walked over to the three contestants with another large covered platter in his hand.

"Ready for some more?" Chef asked.

"Not really, sir." Brick replied.

"Too bad."Chef said. "Do any of y'all like apples with peanut butter?"

"Oh I love those." Dawn remarked. "They are the perfect summertime treat."

"Well, ya'll ain't gettin' any." Chef told them. "Instead of peanut butter I made a thing I call: "Hatchet Sauce". Named after me of course. It's a mix of my favourite condiments, barbecue sauce, ranch dressing, and honey mustard. And you guys get to enjoy it with sweet crisp apple slices."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad." Sammy commented.

"Yeah, it might be okay." Brick remarked.

"We'll see about that." Chef said.

Chef took the cover off the platter and revealed several smaller plates with apple slices on them each plate also had a tiny bowl of Chef's sauce on it.

"Enjoy." Chef told them as he placed each plate in front of the remaining contestants. "You just gotta eat one whole apple slice."

"It might be good." Sammy told herself.

"Yeah, you're crazy." Eva remarked.

"I think Sammy's right, it'll be fine." Brick agreed with Sammy.

"Aw, thanks." Sammy said.

Sammy grabbed one slice of apple and dipped it in the sauce.

"Yeah, this'll be good." Sammy continued to tell herself. "Hey Amy, isn't usually this the part where you call me ugly or something?"

Amy didn't respond and simply looked down at her plate with a terrified look on her face.

"Is she okay?" Noah asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"I was _slightly_ traumatized by that time Samey let me eat that poison apple." Amy admitted. "But it's not like I'm afraid of apples in general... That would make me look like an idiot... Heh... Good thing that's not the case..."

* * *

Sammy shrugged and took a bite of her apple slice.

"Hey, this tastes pretty sweet." Sammy remarked. "Mmm... This is-"

She suddenly began to cough.

"Never mind... Not delicious..." Sammy choked between coughs before swallowing the rest of the apple.

"I'm sure it's not too bad." Brick commented as he dipped one of his apple slices.

Brick put the apple slice in his mouth and tried to eat it.

"Gah! Nope, not good." Brick remarked as he attempted to eat it.

"I don't know, I think it sounds nice." Dawn remarked.

"Dude, you've seen two people hate it, and one of them seems to be in a state of shock." Noah told her.

"Shut up! I'm fine!" Amy replied, still staring at her plate.

"Well, I'm sure at least one person will like it." Dawn said.

"God you're an idiot." Eva grumbled.

Dawn took and apple slice and put some of Chef's sauce on it and took a bite out of it.

"As it turns out, you were right. This is not very good." Dawn said, sounding calm somehow.

Ella, Eva, and Noah were able to eat the apple slices left but Amy was left still staring at her plate.

"You realize this is actually supposed to be a challenge." Chris told Amy. "Meaning, you have to eat it. But, if it's any help, you would be the winner if this was a staring contest."

"Ugh, shut up. I'll eat when I'm ready." Amy replied, still keeping her eyes on her plate.

"The sauce really isn't that bad." Ella tried to encourage her. "I thought it was the right combination of sweet and savoury."

"Why thank you." Chef remarked. "I should start bottling it."

"No, you really shouldn't." Noah told him.

"I'm not afraid of the sauce." Amy said. "I just... Have this thing about apples."

"Oh right, is it because of that time you were horribly poisoned?" Chris tauntingly asked.

"I hate everybody here so much right now." Amy stated.

"Isn't that your default setting?" Noah jokingly asked.

"Fair point." Amy replied.

"Here, I'll help you." Ella offered.

Ella picked up an apple from Amy's plate and dipped it in the Hatchet Sauce.

"It won't be so bad." Ella tried to motivate. "After all, trying something new is always good."

"Ugh, don't give me that Care Bears crap..." Amy angrily grumbled.

"Watch your language." Ella told her.

"I'm not a baby. Don't talk to be like that." Amy replied. "Your parents were right about you."

"What are you talking about?" Ella asked.

"You need to grow up and stop being so nice to everyone." Amy told her. "It's driving me up the wall!"

"I don't think mom and dad wanted to me to stop being nice." Ella commented.

"Well you should." Amy said. "Seriously, you're constant "Let's all just be friends" shtick is not fun! Cut it out!"

"That confuses me. Why don't you like me being nice?" Ella asked.

"Because it just gets to me so much!" Amy aggressively told her.

"Yeah, have to agree there." Eva admitted.

"Stay out of this She-Hulk!" Amy spat.

"Amy, you need to calm down." Ella told her. "Just close your eyes and think of happy things."

"This is exactly why I hate you..." Amy muttered.

"Isn't hate a bit of a strong word?" Ella asked.

"Yeah Amy, you do seem like you're freaking out a bit." Sammy added.

"You stay out of this too, Samey." Amy said.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your bonding time, but are you gonna eat that apple?" Chris interjected.

"Y'know what, I'm just gonna sit out the rest of this challenge." Amy decided. "I think I can afford to do that."

"Well, I hope you don't get eliminated tonight." Ella wished her.

"Guess what? I hope you do!" Amy angrily responded before standing up from her chair and joining the other two.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that Amy doesn't like me..." Ella slowly began to realize. "Oh my goodness, Amy doesn't like me! I can't believe it. How did I not realize sooner?"

* * *

"All right Chef, bring in the next meal." Chris told him.

Chef nodded and walked away to retrieve his next dish.

"Yeesh, I'm glad that Olson Twin number one is out of the challenge." Eva remarked. "I hate that she used to be on our team."

"Do you think we should try and get her sister on our team?" Noah asked.

"What's-her-face? I dunno." Eva replied. "I am very selective about who I befriend."

"Maybe we should try talking to her." Noah suggested.

"I'll think about it." Eva said.

Chef came back holding another large covered plate.

"Ooh, what is it this time?" Dawn asked.

"I made somethin' I like to call a Putrid Pizza." Chef replied.

"Wow, I already want to throw up." Brick remarked.

"That means I'm doin' my job right." Chef said. "Y'all get to share a pizza made with the hardest to eat ingredients I could find. Instead of red sauce, I used wasabi. Instead of cheese, I used cotton candy. And for toppings I put on iguana meat and mango slices."

"D-did you iguana meat?" Dawn nervously asked.

"Sorry girlie, you need to make a tough choice. Can't sugar coat things for you forever. " Chef told her. "Well, 'cept for the cotton candy I put on."

"I'd be more nervous about the wasabi, ma'am." Brick told Dawn.

Chef placed down the covered platter on the table. He removed the lid to the plate and revealed the bizarre looking pizza he described.

"Each of you grab a slice." Chef instructed. "All ya gotta do is finish one whole slice."

"But were you serious about the iguana meat?" Dawn asked. "It was just a joke, right?"

"Nope. Real iguana meat." Chef answered. "Don't ask how I got it."

"Don't worry Dawn, it's what the iguana would have wanted." Ella told Dawn.

"No it's not. The iguana would have wanted to live a full life." Dawn replied.

"Not if it got eaten by a larger animal." Ella argued.

"I'm sorry I don't want to try this." Dawn said. "I think I'm going to leave now."

Dawn stood up and walked away from the table.

"Well, looks like Dawn has willingly disqualified herself from the challenge." Chris announced. "But the rest of you still have to finish eating."

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this one." Sammy commented.

"Just take a slice." Chef told them.

The remaining five contestants grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Who knows, maybe it will be good." Ella remarked.

Ella took a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!" Ella exclaimed in pain. "Could somebody fetch me a water? I think my tongue is on fire!"

"That certainly doesn't bode well for us." Noah remarked.

"Oh no, it's fine..." Ella told them, sounding like she was choking. "See?"

She took another bite of her pizza.

"Ah! Hot!" Ella exclaimed again. "Uh... You should really try it. It's not that bad."

"Uh, maybe she's right." Sammy told the others, trying to sound hopeful.

Sammy bit into her pizza and began to choke a bit.

"Oh wow... Spicy..." Sammy coughed.

"Thank you, I do my best." Chef proudly said.

"Dawn really dodged a bullet." Sammy remarked as she reluctantly took another bite.

"It looks awful. Who combines cotton candy and wasabi?" Noah asked.

"I have a cheat for this one." Eva told him.

Eva rolled up her pizza slice so it was smaller.

"I think that might've made it worse." Noah commented.

"Shut up, this is a good idea." Eva insisted before biting into the rolled up pizza slice. "See, all I can taste is crust... No wait, now I taste the rest."

Eva began to cough a little bit.

"That was a better idea in my head." Eva admitted.

The scene faded ahead in time to where the remaining contestants had finished their pizza.

"Well, I can safely say it can't get worse than that." Noah remarked.

Chef began laughing maniacally from off camera.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Eva asked.

"I'll go get your next dish." Chef told them. "I can keep this goin' for ages."

"After that I'm very afraid about what will happen next." Brick admitted.

Chef walked away to go get the next meal.

"What do you think the next thing's gonna be?" Brick asked.

"I'm not sure how it'll get worse than that pizza." Sammy remarked.

"Believe me, it always can, and always will." Noah replied.

"Maybe you should take a page from Ella's book and try and be positive." Sammy suggested.

"Speaking as his best friend, I can safely say that Noah does not do "Positive" very well." Eva told her.

"Whoa, I never noticed how large you are." Sammy remarked.

"Uh, excuse me?" Eva asked.

S-sorry. It's just I don't think we've really talked." Sammy replied. "And uh... You're really tall and strong looking up close."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Eva said.

"Please do. I don't want you to hurt me." Sammy told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I feel like Sammy's afraid of me." Eva remarked. "I mean, I don't blame her. Look at my arms? I could pop her head of if I wanted. But I wouldn't do that. She seems like a nice girl. Too nice for me to ever be friends with... But nice enough for other people I suppose."

* * *

Chef came back to the teams with another covered plate.

"All right maggots, hope you're still hungry." Chef said.

"What is it this time?" Ella asked. "Do we get a dessert?"

"Actually yes." Chef replied.

"Hooray!" Ella cheered.

"I feel like you're trying to trick us." Noah told Chef.

"You're right. I am." Chef admitted. "I technically made y'all "Dessert" but ya ain't gonna like it."

"I think it'll be great no matter what you made." Ella said.

"Girl, this stuff is 'sposed to be awful." Chef told her.

"I bet someone out there will enjoy it." Ella replied.

"Ugh, look, you're missin' the point." Chef said. "Anyway, I made you some dessert... Kinda. I baked ya'll a batch of chocolate chip cookies but I made some tiny changes."

"Like what?" Noah asked.

"Well, I made a nice normal batch of cookies... But I halved the amount of sugar and instead of chocolate chips I baked in coffee beans and kale slices." Chef answered. "So, you know, it prob'ly won't taste very good."

"That's it? After we had to eat that awful pizza this'll be an easy one." Brick proclaimed.

"I forgot to mention, I drizzled hot sauce on top. So, have fun with that one." Chef added.

"Pfft, hot sauce? Please, that'll be easy." Eva said.

"This hot sauce comes with a medical warning on the back." Chef told them.

"I withdraw my previous statement." Eva replied.

"Oh my, I didn't know they made hot sauce like that." Ella remarked.

"Well, they do." Chef told them. "Now, all you gotta do is eat one cookie to make it through."

Chef put down the plate and removed to cover to reveal several cookies laid down on it.

"So who wants to go first?" Sammy asked.

"Uh... I did it last time. How about one of you does." Ella suggested.

"Maybe it'll be good." Brick said. "It can't be worse than the pizza. That's for sure."

Brick grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it.

"Gah! Wow, this is bitter and spicy at the same time..." Brick choked.

"Yikes, that bad?" Noah asked. "Well now I gotta try it."

Noah picked up a cookie and took a bite out of it. He immediately began to cough before spitting the chewed up cooking back onto the plate.

"Okay fine... You win, Chef..." Noah weakly told him.

"Ha! Yes!" Chef cheered.

"Noah, please go to the side." Chris instructed him.

"Whatever, it could still be worse." Noah said as he stood up and walked away.

"Hmm... Maybe I should try." Ella remarked.

"You're gonna hate it. Every time we tell ourselves it's not that bad it always ends up being that bad." Eva pointed out.

"Well, that is true. But maybe this time it won't be." Ella replied.

Eva facepalmed in frustration.

"Sometimes all you need is a little faith." Ella said as she picked up a cookie from the plate. "If you believe enough, you can occasionally get what you want."

Ella bit into her cookie.

"Mmm... This tastes..." Ella blissfully began before her face changed to a disgusted one and she began coughing. "Just great... I'm fine... Really..."

"You look like you're about to throw up." Eva flatly pointed out.

Ella swallowed the piece she bit out of her cookie.

"Ah, how lovely." Ella told herself.

"You kinda looked like you hated that, ma'am." Brick noticed.

"If you tell yourself you like something for long enough, you start to like it for real." Ella explained.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"You know, Ella can be kinda creepy." Brick admitted.

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing." Sammy said as she put her whole cookie into her mouth.

"You should probably take small bites." Brick advised.

"Yeah, that's definitely not a good idea." Eva agreed.

Sammy began to cough while eating her cookie and spit it out on to her plate.

"Okay... You two are right..." Sammy admitted.

"Samey, please leave the challenge." Chris told her.

"Oh, all right." Sammy replied. "Do you have anything I can wash the taste out of my mouth with?"

"Just get out." Chris said.

Sammy got up and walked away from the table.

The scene cut ahead in time to where the remaining contestants had finished their cookies.

"Hmm... We're close to rootin' all of ya out I see." Chef remarked. "Ha! Y'all are just gonna love what I've got planned next."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what it is." Ella said.

Chef walked away from the three of them.

"Psst, Brick, how the heck as she made it this far?" Eva whispered to Brick as she pointed at Ella.

"What do you mean?" Brick replied.

"She's got no skills and seems completely oblivious to everything but not only has she made it past the merge but she also is doing great in this challenge." Eva explained. "I just don't get it."

"You got me stumped, ma'am." Brick told her.

"Ooh, what are you two talking about?" Ella asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Eva replied.

Chef came back holding another covered plate.

"All right, y'all ready for more of my cookin'?" Chef asked.

Ella applauded cheerily.

"I just don't think you're reaching her." Chris told Chef.

"Gotta agree there." Chef admitted. "Anyway, I made all y'all some smoothies to wash down the cookies."

"Ugh, what is it really made out of?" Eva sighed.

"Glad you asked." Chef replied. "Basically, I've blended everything from the last several rounds into a delicious smoothie for y'all to drink."

"Oh god I hate this already..." Eva murmured to herself.

Chef removed the covering from the plate to reveal three glasses of brown liquid to the contestants before placing the cups down in front of them.

"Enjoy." Chef said.

"I'll try my best, sir." Brick replied.

"Just finish one whole drink and you move on to the next round." Chef told them.

"Easier said than done." Eva remarked.

"Okay, who wants to take the first sip?" Brick asked. "I volunteer you, Eva."

"Whatever, I'm not afraid of a smoothie." Eva replied.

Eva took a sip of the smoothie.

"Y'know this isn't that..." Eva began before abruptly trailing off. "Oh god that's awful!"

"Do you need some water to wash that down?" Ella asked.

"What do you think?!" Eva angrily asked.

"Yes?" Ella guessed.

"Well, she ain't allowed to have any." Chef told her.

"You two should proceed at your own risk." Eva told the other two. "These things are... Pretty bad."

"Perhaps you're overreacting?" Ella suggest. "I think I'll try one."

Ella took a large sip of her drink.

"How is it, ma'am?" Brick asked.

"Uh..." Ella trailed off, with a slightly traumatized look in her eyes. "Pardon me for a moment. I believe I'm about to vomit."

Ella quickly rushed away from the table.

"So, it's that bad?" Brick asked.

"You should probably only take small sips." Eva suggested.

Ella walked back to the table.

"So... How are ya feeling?" Chef asked her.

"I don't think I qualify for this challenge anymore." Ella replied. "So, I'll just go away now."

She quickly stood up and left the table.

"Ooh, we're down to the last two." Chris remarked. "Will Brick or Eva be defeated by Chef's smoothie or will they both be able to pull through?"

"I'm quite frankly a little afraid. But I guess I have to try." Brick said before taking a small sip of the smoothie. "Yuck! Yep... Tastes exactly like I was expecting..."

"Okay Eva, you can do this... It's just food." Eva told herself before taking a slightly larger drink of her smoothie. "Oh god... I don't feel so good..."

"You don't look so well either, ma'am." Brick remarked before sipping his smoothie.

"Oh really? Well neither do you." Eva told him.

"Yep... I'm not..." Brick replied. "I'm not really sure how to describe this flavour."

"How about terrible?" Eva jokingly asked.

"Yeah, that does it." Brick agreed.

"Come on you two, finish those smoothies." Chef motivated. "I can keep servin' y'all gross food all day."

"All right, I can do this." Brick motivated himself.

"So can I!" Eva proclaimed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I really wanted to win at that point." Eva said. "I had eaten so much awful food and just wanted to see whatever prize Chris had."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"It was a real uphill climb to make it that far." Brick admitted. "After that challenge, I never wanted to eat again."

* * *

Both Eva and Brick took a large sip of their drink.

"Can they finish their drinks?" Chris questioned. "Which one will be the first to win individual invincibility this season?"

"I got my money on the one with the unibrow." Chef remarked.

"Chef, they both have unibrows." Chris pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Chef realized as he squinted his eyes to look closer at them. "Well I'll be damned. How did I not see that before?"

The two of them finished drinking their entire smoothies.

"Well, how was it?" Chef asked.

"What do you think?" Eva angrily responded.

"Ugh... I'm not feeling so well..." Brick remarked, sounding sick.

"Ya think you're gonna be able to keep that down?" Chris asked.

"Um, not really." Brick replied before quickly rushing off.

The sound of Brick throwing up was heard off camera.

"Yep... He's definitely out of the challenge." Chris remarked before looking over at Eva. "Well, looks like you win."

"Ha! Yes!" Eva cheered.

"Please enjoy today's sponsored meal: Susie's Seaweed Shack. The finest producer of seaweed based products in this province." Chris announced.

Chef threw Eva a paper bag with some cartoon seaweed drawn on the side.

"So... What do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, what camp are we staying at?" Dakota added.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Chris replied. "We fixed up the old Muskrat camp to be the merge camp. All of you head back there. But don't worry, I'll be seeing all of you very soon for the elimination ceremony."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Well, that challenge kinda sucked." Noah remarked. "Not only does my stomach hurt but now I'm worried about being eliminated. Luckily, I got Eva to protect me"

* * *

Later, the contestants had arrived at a fixed up version of the Manic Muskrat's camp, now with three tents instead of two.

"Wasn't today fun?" Ella asked the others.

"We were woken up at an ungodly hour and had to eat horrible food. I'd say no." Amy replied.

"I thought it was slightly enjoyable." Dawn commented.

"Look, let's just all not talk and sit down somewhere." Amy suggested. "Because I can't stand talking to any of you anymore."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Today was awful." Amy bluntly stated. "Not only am I still sick but I had to endure that awful challenge. But on the bright side, I can't be eliminated because of my idol."

Amy began laughing evilly before that laughing became coughing.

"I have got to stop doing that." Amy told herself. "It makes my throat really hurt."

* * *

Most of the competitors had gone off into one of the tents at that point except for Amy who was outside by herself.

"Ah... Finally, some time to talk to myself." Amy remarked.

"Oh, but I'm here." A female voice from behind her said.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Amy exclaimed as she turned around to see Ella.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Ella told Amy. "Perhaps, I misunderstood you. Do you... Not like me?"

"How have I not made that clear?" Amy confusedly asked. "Seriously, leave me alone."

"I don't get it." Ella said. "I thought we were friends?"

"Ha! We were never friends." Amy laughed. "I just needed someone who would vote for whoever I wanted. But I've decided that your "Adorable" princess routine is just too much to handle. Your only redeeming quality is that you look kinda cute. So, if you don't mind, I'd like you to go back to daycare now."

"One moment, I need to process everything." Ella replied before staring off in though for a few moments.

"Wow, you really are about as bright as you look." Amy joked.

"Amy, you not a very nice person." Ella very sternly told her. "I don't tell very may people this... But I don't like you."

"Meh, don't care." Amy replied.

"One question, how are you going to avoid being eliminated once you use that statue of yours?" Ella asked.

"Uh... I didn't think that far ahead." Amy admitted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Ella)**

"It is very sad that someone I thought was a friend doesn't like me." Ella said. "If only there was a way to get them to be my friend... Oh well, I suppose there are other people out there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick and Sammy were talking inside of one of the tents.

"Too bad you only came in second, Brick." Sammy commented.

"Yeah, that was not very enjoyable." Brick agreed. "But maybe Eva will give me some of her food out of pity."

"I dunno. Not to stereotype, but she doesn't look like someone who's into sharing." Sammy said.

"Hey, Sammy, who do you think we should try and vote out tonight?" Brick asked.

"Maybe we should talk about it later." Sammy replied. "When we're by ourselves."

The camera zoomed out slightly to reveal Dawn sitting near them.

"Oh, you don't have to wait for me to leave. I may not be into the whole strategy deal, but I won't tell anybody about what you said." Dawn told them.

"That's nice of you, ma'am." Brick said before turning to Sammy. "So, who should we vote for?"

"Well, I finally have a chance to vote for my sister, so I'd say her." Sammy answered.

"I agree with you there. She's not exactly winning me over." Brick remarked. "What do you think, Dawn?"

"Hmm? I'm unsure. So far, I have attempted to remain neutral in my voting." Dawn replied.

"How do you do that?" Brick asked.

"Simple, every single time I've had to vote, I've voted for Sammy." Dawn explained.

"Oh, that makes- Wait, what?!" Sammy exclaimed. "How is that neutral?"

"You should be taking that as a compliment, I had figured that nobody else would vote for you." Dawn replied.

"Uh... All right." Sammy said. "It doesn't seem like a very smart strategy though. Just saying."

"I suppose when I say it out loud it does sound like it could use some work." Dawn admitted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I like to try and stay as neutral as possible. Balance is one of the keys to living a good life." Dawn said. "However, due to Sammy's sister now being around, I may have to find someone else to vote for who is unlikely to go home... Or I might need to try and find someone I don't like. Hmm..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva and Noah were having a conversation inside one of the other tents. Eva was eating a piece of dried seaweed.

"How's the food?" Noah asked.

"It tastes like a sushi bar but with less flavour." Eva replied. "But it's still a billion times better than whatever I ate during the actual challenge."

"Congrats on winning by the way. You deserved it." Noah told her.

"Thanks." Eva said. "Want any of my food by the way?"

"Uh... No thanks." Noah replied. "Maybe later."

"So, who do you hope gets sent home?" Eva asked. "Personally, I'm hoping for Amy or El-"

Before Eva could finish Ella ducked into the tent from outside.

"Hello you two. How are things?" Ella asked.

"Uh, we were kinda having a best friends moment." Eva replied.

"Can I join?" Ella asked.

"I don't think you know how this works." Noah remarked.

"How does it work?" Ella continued to question.

"Stop asking questions." Eva told her.

"Oh, all right." Ella replied. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Noah answered.

"If you say so." Ella said.

"God you're annoying..." Eva mumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile, Dakota and Tyler were talking over in the last tent.

"Can't believe the two of us were the first out of the challenge. I thought I'd do so well too." Tyler said.

"Meh, the less gross food I had to eat the better." Dakota remarked. "Besides, I don't think we made any enemies. Except for maybe Eva. I don't think she likes me too well. But I don't like her back so it kinda works out."

"It's real nice to be friends with you." Tyler told her. "Most people I know kinda don't wanna be around me on account of how clumsy I am."

"Well, you're getting better." Dakota replied.

"Thanks, man." Tyler said.

"So, who do you think's gonna get voted off tonight?" Dakota asked.

"Not really sure." Tyler answered. "I mean, I'd say Eva, but... She's got immunity. The only other person I can really think of is-"

Tyler was cut off by Amy suddenly crawling into their tent.

"Hey there guys. How are things?" Amy asked.

"Uh... Why are you here?" Dakota asked.

"So, me and Ella aren't really friends anymore and I was wondering... Do you two need help with anything?" Amy asked.

"What? I'm confused." Tyler replied.

"I was just curious if you two needed someone else to be in your alliance." Amy explained.

"Uh, yeah, we might be interested in that... Just not you." Dakota told her.

"No offence but you're just not... Likeable." Tyler added.

"Please. You gotta let me in on this." Amy begged. "It'll work out great. My colour scheme even works with your tracksuit."

"Oh yeah, it does." Tyler realized. "Man, that's weird."

"That doesn't mean we should be friends." Dakota pointed out. "Can you go now?"

"Ugh, fine." Amy replied. "But you'll regret this."

Amy quickly left the tent.

"Man, she's weird." Tyler commented.

Dakota nodded in agreement.

The scene changed ahead in time to the contestants gathering at the campfire with Chef and Chris for the elimination ceremony.

"Campers, did you enjoy your first challenge without working together as a team?" Chris asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Sammy replied.

"Great. Now, you know what to do. Start voting!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sammy)**

Sammy showed a photograph of her sister with an X over it to the camera.

"After being bullied by Amy for like, forever it feels really good to vote for her." Sammy commented.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Tyler)**

Tyler held up a crossed out photo of Amy.

"Y'know, I was kinda on the fence about voting for you... But then you were all weird with wanting to be in my alliance with Dakota." Tyler said. "It was kinda just creepy and desperate sounding."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva held a picture of Amy with devil horns drawn on it up to the camera.

"God, you are just so damn annoying." Eva told her. "How you weren't eliminated long ago is anybody's guess."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Ella)**

Ella held up a picture of Amy with a smiling face drawn on it.

"Amy, I really hoped we could be friends." Ella admitted. "I don't even want you to be eliminated. I just hope that you take this as a message to improve yourself as a person."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Brick)**

Brick crossed out a photograph of Amy and showed it to the confessional cam.

"You really need to take a few tips from your sister. For one, don't yell so much." Brick said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dakota)**

Dakota drew over a picture of Amy and held it up.

"You're kinda weird and since I can't vote for Eva, you'll have to do." Dakota said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

Noah held a photo of Amy up.

"Yeah, you need to be gone as soon as possible." Noah remarked.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dawn)**

Dawn drew an X on a photograph of Amy and held it up.

"I try to stay neutral, I really do... But sometimes, I have to admit that you really need to go." Dawn said. "However, I do believe that you can still improve."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

"Look, I'm not likeable. I get it." Amy admitted. "I probably got the majority of the votes. But what they don't know, is that I got the statue. So, my vote gives me unimaginable power. I could vote for Samey which is something that I'm always in the mood to do. Then there's Ella who is so thick that it hurts. It could also be beneficial to get rid of Noah. And of course, there's Tyler and Dakota. Who refused my help. Hmm... Decisions. This stupid headache makes it hard to hear myself think."

* * *

Later, after the votes, the contestants were sitting around with Chris in front of them.

"So everybody, I have looked over the votes." Chris informed them. "I was gonna try to make this dramatic... But it is very clear that everybody voted for Amy except for, well, Amy herself. Wow, my job was way too easy."

"Not so fast!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh god, what is it?" Eva asked.

"I have the invincibility statue." Amy informed everybody as she took out the wooden Chris Statue.

"Well, this certainly changes things." Chris commented.

Amy handed off the statue to Chris.

"Ahem, with this new development in mind Amy is not going to be going home." Chris said. "Instead, with one vote against them, the person now going home is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Ella."

Ella stood up and sighed.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Ella said.

"Aw, I was hoping we could be friends if you stayed longer." Dawn commented.

"Why thank you." Ella replied. "And now, before I leave. A final good bye song. A one, a two, a one, two, thr-"

"That will not be necessary, Ella." Chris told her. "Please step over to the nearest slingshot."

"As you wish." Ella said.

The camera cut to later with Ella sitting on the Slingshot of Shame with Chef holding her back.

"Anything you wanna say before you go to the magical kingdom of slingshot land?" Chris asked.

"Well, I was planning on improvising a farewell song but since I can't do that... Not really." Ella replied.

"So Ella, did you learn anything from being on the show this time?" Chris asked.

"What was I supposed to learn?" Ella asked.

"I dunno, maybe that not everybody wants to be your friend. Or no matter how hard you try, some people stay the same. Or maybe that sometimes, you acting like a kid isn't always a good thing." Chris listed off. "Seriously, I figured you'd have picked up on one of those."

"Can't say that I have." Ella responded. "In the end, I think what I did learn is to just be happy with myself."

"You didn't learn a thing, did you?" Chris asked.

"No. But I'm still happy. And that will never change." Ella said. "No matter what anybody says or does, I will always remember to put a smile on my face."

"Yeah, well you should really stop." Chris told her before looking over at his co-host. "Take her away Chef!"

Chef let go of the slingshot and fired her into the distance.

"I'm just happy to have been here!" Ella shouted as she flew away.

"Wow, it is surprisingly nice to have her away." Chris commented before turning to the camera. "The merge is now here. How will the remaining contestants do? Tune in next time to find out on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Ella

Brick - Amy

Dakota - Amy

Dawn - Amy

Ella - Amy

Eva - Amy

Noah - Amy

Sammy - Amy

Tyler - Amy

 **Results:**

Amy - 8 Votes (Negated by Statue)

Ella - 1 Vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

* * *

 **Admittedly, challenges meant to be gross aren't really my cup of tea. Hopefully this one turned out for the better though. This challenge was first suggested by GirlPower54 and a similar challenge was later suggested by Booboojohnson1 but with the chapter title suggested as well. As for the elimination, I originally had Ella eliminated very late in the first draft, then she went home early in the second draft, but in the end I figured a nice midway point worked best for her. She's a bit of a hard character to write due to her being pretty one-note but also fun to write for at the same time. In the end, I just figured at this point she had enough screen time and that all the other characters had a role to play. Hope you like the chapter.**


	14. Bumperdome

**This chapter was shorter than I was hoping but I guess that's what happens when you have less and less characters to work with. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. Also, I have over 100 reviews right now which I think is pretty cool. This is the first time that has happened and I'm kinda excited. Also, short side note/self promotion, if you're a fan of the Amazing World of Gumball, I recently started a fanfic for that show. Anyway, that's out of the way so here's the actual chapter.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. The merge rolled around and our teams were no more. The remaining contestants were treated to a delightful feast…. Of the worst foods me and Chef could cook up." Footage of the contestants eating some of the various meals from the previous challenge played. "After a log battle of awful food was over, Eva came out on top." A clip of Eva finishing the smoothie from the final round played. "At the elimination ceremony, it looked like the end for Amy. 'Cause let's face it, she's not likeable in the slightest. But she had a trick up her sleeve in the form of the McLean Invincibility Statue." A clip of Amy holding up the wooden Chris statue was shown next. "So, after she'd gotten under Amy's skin enough, Ella was the one to be sent home." Ella being fired from the Slingshot of Shame played next.

The scene changed to Chris in a row boat on the lake.

"We're one challenge into the merge." Chris continued. "How will the remainder of the contestants fare? Stay tuned to find out very soon on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in on a clear morning on the island. The camera panned down to the merged camp where nobody was yet outside.

The scene switched to inside one of the tents where Dawn was up meditating with Amy lying down next to her.

"Ah, what a wonderful day. I can feel it." Dawn said to herself.

"Shut up…" Amy mumbled. "Seriously… I just got rid of Ella and I don't need another one."

"You sound quite unwell." Dawn noticed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No… My head hurts and I there's a lot of blockage in my nose." Amy answered.

"Well, I certainly hope you feel better soon." Dawn wished her.

"Go to hell." Amy told her.

"Amy, I want you to feel better. I really mean it." Dawn replied. "I believe that you have the potential to be a good person."

"Oh god, not this again." Amy said. "Listen, you tried this in the ice challenge, don't try it now. If I had anything good inside of me, it left a long time ago."

"Come now, can't you admit that deep down inside you have the smallest bit if respect for your sister?" Dawn asked.

"Samey? What's there to respect about her?" Amy asked. "Look Dawn, whatever you're trying it's not working."

"You have a very beautiful aura but it will never truly shine unless you let me help." Dawn told her.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna go to sleep now." Amy replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Dawn is creepy as hell." Amy stated. "Seriously, what is wrong with her?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dakota, Sammy, and Eva were already awake inside one of the other tents.

"I can't believe I made it this far." Sammy commented. "I never thought I'd be able to."

"Well I always knew I'd make it to the merge." Eva said. "I've already done it once…. Technically."

"Nobody really like, asked you, Eva." Dakota pointed out.

"Shut up, nobody asked you to tell me." Eva replied.

"Whoa, you two need to chill out." Sammy remarked.

"Don't tell me what to do." Eva told her. "Or else."

"Uh… Okay." Sammy nervously responded. "You are very intimidating… Just thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, I try my best." Eva said.

"Maybe you'd have more than like, one friend if you tried less." Dakota suggested.

"Look, I try to control my anger but you are just asking to be punched right now." Eva told Dakota.

"Heh… I get the message." Dakota said, sounding nervous.

"Very good." Eva remarked.

"So, guys, what do you think the next challenge is gonna be?" Sammy asked.

"Whatever it is, I'll be great at it." Eva boasted.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't involve using your brain." Dakota joked.

"Do you wanna break a bone?" Eva asked. "'Cause this is how you break a bone?"

"What exactly happened between you two?" Sammy asked.

"She was just directly responsible for one of my friends being eliminated." Dakota explained.

"The weird beard guy?" Eva asked. "You still care about him?"

"For a guy with funny hair who liked to make sound effects, he seemed pretty cool." Dakota replied.

"Okay, you two need to stop talking to each other." Sammy suggested. "Otherwise, one of you might get hurt."

"Probably her." Eva remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Yeah… Those two have some issues they might wanna work out together." Sammy commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah, Tyler, and Brick were awake inside the last tent.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" Tyler asked.

"Eva let me have some of that seaweed she won." Noah replied.

"Is it any good?" Brick asked.

"Well… Let's just say it could be worse and leave it at that." Noah answered.

"That sounds about right." Tyler said.

"You know, I still find it hard to believe that we've made it to the merge." Brick commented. "I never expected to come back after being eliminated the first time."

"Know what you mean. I thought it was all over after the alien incident." Tyler agreed.

"What exactly happened with the aliens?" Noah asked. "It's been forever since I rewatched your last season."

"After you got voted off Chris took us to Area 51." Tyler explained. "And I got electrocuted… A lot… I actually don't remember most of it. I think those aliens messed with my memory or something."

"That sounds kinda terrifying." Brick commented.

"At least I didn't have to deal with crazy mutant animals like you did though. I don't think I'd be able to handle that." Tyler admitted.

"I can confirm that most of those creatures were terrifying." Brick said. "But at least we all didn't have to deal with last season."

"Why, what happened last season?" Noah asked. "I kinda stopped paying attention after a while."

"One of the contestants turned out to be a super villain or something like that." Brick explained. "Something about threatening to blow up the island. It sounded pretty scary."

"Wow, just when I thought Chris couldn't let his standards drop any lower." Noah remarked. "He let an actual dangerous person on the show."

"I mean, it was kinda always like this." Tyler pointed out. "In the first season, Chris let Duncan on the show. And he was in juvie for… Hey, what was he in juvie for again?"

"Dunno. Never bothered to ask." Noah answered.

"This show is insane. I can't even remember why I wanted to sign up in the first place." Brick admitted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"This show has taught me one thing since I've gotten here." Brick remarked. "If you're a celebrity, you can do whatever you want and almost nobody will have a problem with it."

* * *

Later, the contestants had exited their tents and built a camp fire that they were sitting around.

"So… Does anyone have anything for breakfast?" Sammy asked.

"I have seaweed and I'm only sharing it with Noah." Eva answered.

"Nobody's lived at this place since before the team switch. If there was food, it's probably gone bad by now." Dawn pointed out.

"We should probably go looking for some food in that case." Brick said. "Who wants to go?"

"Ooh! I'll do it!" Tyler enthusiastically volunteered. "Who wants to come with me?"

"Uh, I guess me." Dakota replied.

"Cool, anyone else?" Tyler asked.

"I'll go." Amy offered.

"Really? You?" Sammy asked. "I thought you hated having to do work."

"Shut up Samey, I have a great work ethic." Amy said. "And I'm happy to help with picking berries and fruits."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"Yeah… She was definitely up to something." Dakota commented. "But we needed help with breakfast so what could we do?"

* * *

"I'd like to participate as well." Dawn added.

"Cool, the rest of you guys can stay behind." Tyler instructed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

The four contestants who volunteered stood up and walked off into the woods.

"So, do you two wanna talk about anything?" Sammy asked.

"I'd rather not." Eva replied.

"Oh, you sure?" Sammy asked.

"Very sure." Eva said.

"So, Noah, how did you and Eva become friends?" Brick asked. "You two don't seem to have much in common."

"Trust me, I would have never tried to be friends with Eva on my own." Noah replied. "Oh, no offence."

"None taken. There's no way I would have talked to you by myself either." Eva said. "Izzy introduced us to each other and we somehow ended up getting along."

"Aw, that's cute. It's like the internet video where the hamster and the alligator are friends." Sammy commented.

"I'd better be the alligator in this scenario." Eva remarked.

"Uh… Of course you are." Sammy told her.

"You are as strong as an alligator." Brick added. "You even look kinda like an alligator."

"Take that back right now!" Eva snapped.

"Eek! Sorry!" Brick hurriedly apologized.

"Eva, try and keep your anger under control." Noah instructed.

"It's easy for you to say." Eva told him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Look, Eva, is one of my best friends. But even I have to admit she has some… Self control issues shall we say." Noah said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four contestants who volunteered were off in the forest looking for berries.

"I hope whoever wins the next meal shares it with everyone." Tyler remarked. "There's no way I can survive on just berries and nuts forever."

"I hope the next season is in some kind of mansion." Dakota said. "That would make things way easier for me."

"Gotta agree with you there." Amy replied. "This island is awful. First I get poisoned, and now I'm sick."

"Are you feeling better at all?" Dawn asked.

"Not one bit." Amy answered. "I have to avoid raising more voice right now. I'm worried it'll make my throat hurt more."

"The less shouting we hear from you the better." Dakota remarked.

"How about we all just pick berries in silence." Dawn suggested. "We'll all get along that way."

"Fine." Amy mumbled.

After a few moments Tyler spoke up. "Aw man, silence is boring."

"What would you like to talk about?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno, something good." Tyler replied.

"That's not very specific." Dakota pointed out.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. How about we split off into groups of two." Amy suggested. "That way…. We can cover more ground."

"Great idea." Dawn agreed.

"I feel like there's an alternate motive here." Dakota commented.

"Uh, I have zero clue about what you're referring to." Amy said. "Anyway, me and Tyler will be on our way now."

"We will?" Tyler asked. "Oh, okay."

Amy grabbed Tyler by the wrist and the two of them walked off in another direction.

"I do not trust her one bit." Dakota commented once she was out of earshot.

"Yes, she is a tad shifty." Dawn admitted.

"I'm pretty sure she's trying to get me and Tyler to team up wit her." Dakota said.

"Maybe you and Tyler should attempt to befriend Sammy and Brick." Dawn suggested.

"What makes you think we'll be a good fit?" Dakota asked.

"Brick and Sammy already have good chemistry and if you two were to join in on their alliance, I think the four of you would be the best of friends." Dawn explained.

"What about you? Where do you fit in?" Dakota asked

"Me? Oh, I prefer to stay out of alliances." Dawn answered.

"I guess that makes sense for you." Dakota remarked. "You don't really seem like the type."

Meanwhile, Amy and Tyler were walking through the woods together away from Dakota and Dawn.

"So, Tyler, I feel like we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Amy said.

"Whadda you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I feel like we have a lot in common and I just came off as a bit… Crazy." Amy explained.

"No offence, but I really don't think we have a lot in common." Tyler told her. "You seem a little bit… Not nice."

"Name one example." Amy requested.

"Well, you seemed pretty happy about Ella being voted off." Tyler pointed out. "Just sayin' every else voted for you for a reason."

"All right, I'll admit it. I'm hard to work with, I'm unlikable. But Tyler, you're wasting your potential by trying to be a nice guy." Amy told him.

"No I'm not, people take nice guys seriously." Tyler said.

"Oh, so you wanna be taken seriously, eh. Well, you know what they say. The most serious are also the most evil." Amy said.

"Nobody says that." Tyler pointed out. "I think it's just you."

"Oh come on, if you're nice people won't think you're much competition but if you're tough, people will fear you." Amy tried to persuade him. "At least give me a chance."

"Uh huh…. I think I'll just go back to picking berries now." Tyler told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I mean… I guess she sorta had a point." Tyler remarked. "But I don't wanna be taken seriously if it also means people won't like me."

* * *

The camera cut to a close up of the islands loud speakers.

"Hey everybody! It's time for a challenge!" Chris announced over the speakers. "Meet us by the lake for more information."

Later, the contestants had arrived at the shore by the lake where Chef and Chris were waiting.

"Good morning everybody. How are you enjoying yourselves now that the teams are non-existent?" Chris asked.

"I mean, I guess it could be worse." Eva replied.

"So, what's today's challenge gonna be?" Sammy asked.

"Glad you asked. First, you have to follow me out on to the lake." Chris answered. "You'll see when you get there."

Two row boats being steered by interns made their way to the shore.

"You guys split up between the boats. Me and Chef will take a shortcut." Chris instructed. "Head to the exact centre of the lake for more details."

The camera cut to the two boats out on the water with Tyler, Noah, Amy, and Sammy in one boat and Dakota, Dawn, Brick, and Eva in the other.

"So… What do you think he's gonna make us do?" Tyler asked.

"I hope he doesn't make us swim. I don't have a bathing suit." Sammy said.

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's just water." Amy told her.

"Ugh, shut up already." Sammy angrily replied.

"Don't talk back to me." Amy said.

"Girls, please stop arguing." Noah interjected. "You're both annoying me equally right now."

"Yeah, kinda have to agree." Tyler admitted. "Maybe you two should not talk to each other for a few minutes."

"I think it'd be for the best that way." Sammy agreed.

The camera focused itself over on the other boat as the intern rowed it towards the middle of the lake.

"What do you think Chris has planned for us now?" Dakota asked.

"We're probably gonna have to swim." Brick speculated. "Why else would he bring us to the lake?"

"But why would he take us to the middle of the lake?" Eva pointed out.

"Hmm… Yes, that is hard to explain." Dawn remarked. "I'm sure be will explained in good time."

"Okay, you're here." The intern driving told the contestants.

Chef and Chris drove up to the contestants in a speedboat.

"Okay, are you all ready now?" Chris asked.

"What are we doing?" Dakota asked. "You still haven't explained."

"Observe." Chris told her as he took out a remote.

Chris pressed a button on the remote and a large round platform rose out of the water with two bumper cars on it.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I bought a bunch of broken bumper cars from an old amusement park." Chris explained. "It took a while, but we got them fixed up. And, they don't need that stick thing that attaches them to a roof anymore."

"How does that work?" Noah asked.

"I dunno, they were fixed by the same guys who built this island. Ask them." Chris replied. "Anyway, we'll be having a series of duels. We'll keep whittling you all down until only one is left standing. Essentially, the only rule is you have to try and knock each other off the platform in the bumper car. If you leave the bumper car, you're disqualified."

"I still don't get it, how are these supposed to work?" Sammy asked.

"Look, I wasn't in charge of modifying these. Let's just say the magic of science did it." Chris told her.

"The magic of science…. That sentence makes no sense." Dawn pointed out.

"Okay, just for that remark, you're up first." Chris told Dawn. "Who wants to fight her?"

"I'll do it." Eva volunteered. "Looks like it'll be pretty easy."

Dawn nervously gulped.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I consider myself to be a pacifist." Dawn said. "Eva on the other hand does not look like the type. That fight was very unevenly matched."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Was it unfair to fight against someone who looks like they're made of paper?" Eva rhetorically asked. "Yes. Very much so. But it was also super easy to do."

* * *

The scene faded ahead to Eva and Dawn sitting in the opposing bumper cars on the platform.

"I feel ridiculous." Eva commented.

"Wow, I've never been in a bumper car before." Dawn said. "This might be fun."

"Remember, the only rule is that you must stay in the bumper car at all times." Chris reminded the girls from over on his boat. "Whichever one of you falls out of your car or off the platform first, wins this part of the challenge. Now go!"

"Wait, now?" Dawn asked.

"Yes! Go! Now!" Chris replied. "I made myself very clear!"

"Oh, all right." Dawn said before nervously looking over at Eva.

"Haha! Let's do this!" Eva cheered. "Hmm… Hang on…. How do I start this thing? Hey, these aren't usually on bumper cars."

Eva curiously pressed down on a pedal on the floor of the car. This caused the car to go forward and slammed into Dawn's car.

"Eek!" Dawn yelled as her bumper car was moved back slightly. "Wow, you are pretty good at this."

"Thanks. I try my best." Eva replied.

Dawn pressed the pedal and drove towards Eva and lightly bumped into her.

"Pfft, weak." Eva said.

Eva backed up before going forward and slamming into Dawn's car, knocking her back a bit.

"Ah!" Dawn screamed "I was not prepared for this."

"Woo!" Eva cheered. "Do you give up yet?"

"Uh, not yet." Dawn replied.

Both Dawn and Eva began driving at each other. They crashed into each other before moving away from each other slightly.

"Ugh!" Eva exclaimed in frustration. "There's gotta be something I can do to win faster."

Eva backed up and slammed into Dawn's car again.

"Ah! Careful!" Dawn exclaimed.

She continuously rammed Dawn's car faster than before.

"Please stop! This is getting scary!" Dawn exclaimed again.

"I'll stop when you give up." Eva told her.

"Eek! All right! I give up!" Dawn replied. "You are very scary right now!"

"Yes!" Eva cheered as she stopped slamming into Dawn.

Dawn crawled out of her bumper car.

"And Eva wins the first battle!" Chris announced. "Which two wanna fight next?"

"Uh… I guess I'll go." Tyler volunteered.

"Meh, me too." Noah said. "It can't be too hard."

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm bad at challenges?" Tyler asked.

"Uh… Well, I didn't mean to, but I guess it kinda was in the back of my head." Noah admitted.

"You wish I was easy. This'll be the hardest challenge you faced so far." Tyler proclaimed.

"Sure it will." Noah said, sounding unconvinced.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Woohoo!" Tyler cheered. "I finally got a chance to prove that I can pack a punch."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Look, no offence to Tyler, he's a really nice guy." Noah said. "But… He really sucks at challenges."

* * *

The scene changed to Noah and Tyler in their opposing bumper cars.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Chris asked.

"Woohoo!" Tyler cheered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Noah commented.

"Let's do this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dial it back a bit." Noah told him.

"Aw… Okay." Tyler said.

"All right, on your marks… Get set… Go!" Chris announced. "Start fighting!"

Tyler pressed down on the pedal and crashed into Noah's car.

"Hey! Watch it!" Noah exclaimed.

"Sorry man, I gotta win here." Tyler told him before backing his car up.

Noah charged his car at Tyler and slammed into him, knocking him back a little bit.

"Whoa, you're better than I expected." Tyler remarked.

"Thank you." Noah said. "I try my best to win."

"But I bet ya didn't expect this!" Tyler exclaimed as he reached over to Noah's car and poked him in the eye.

"Ow!" Noah exclaimed. "Hey, that's against the rules!"

"Nope, only rule is you have to stay in the bumper car." Chris told him. "That move was totally legal."

"Woohoo! Loopholes!" Tyler cheered.

"Is that so…" Noah said before poking Tyler's left eye.

"Gah! Wow, that hurt way more than I expected." Tyler remarked before backing up his bumper car. "Let's do this!"

Tyler drove forwards at Noah but missed when Noah steered out of the way.

"Nice plan, too bad I'm getting smarter." Noah said.

"Uh oh…" Tyler trailed off as he tried to hit the break.

He was too late as his bumper car was unable to stop and he went off of the platform.

"And Noah wins!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"That went way worse than I was planning in my head." Tyler remarked.

* * *

Tyler crawled out of the water and into one of the boats.

"See, I told you that you need to be tougher if you wanna be taken seriously." Amy told him.

"Shut up, lady." Tyler replied.

"Just give it a chance." Amy said.

The camera moved over to Chris and Chef.

"Hey boss, how are we gonna get that bumper car out of the water?" Chef asked.

"Well, I guess someone's going to have to dive down there and bring it back up." Chris answered as he looked at Chef.

After a brief silence Chef sighed.

"I'll go bring it up…" Chef grumbled.

The scene faded ahead in time to both bumper cars back on the platform.

"All right, who wants to go that hasn't already gone?" Chris asked.

"I'd like to go up, sir." Brick volunteered.

"Ooh, this should be fun." Chris remarked. "Anyone else?"

"Uh, I'd to go up there." Dakota said.

"All right, Brick vs Dakota! Let's go!" Chris cheered.

"We're not in the bumper cars yet, sir." Brick pointed out.

"Well get in there now." Chris told them.

The scene changed ahead in time to where Brick and Dakota were sitting in their bumper cars.

"Hey, why is my bumper car wet?" Brick asked.

"Sorry, I had to fish it out of the lake." Chef explained. "Musta not dried out yet."

"All right you two let's get ready to rumble!" Chris exclaimed. "Fight now!"

"Yes sir." Brick replied.

"If you say so." Dakota said.

Both Dakota and Brick pressed down on the pedal in their car and charged at each other. Their bumper cars crashed and then bounced back slightly.

"Well, that did nothing." Dakota remarked.

"Yeah, I was expecting something more too." Brick admitted. "Man, talk about a letdown."

"I know, right." Dakota said. "Anyway, let's get back to fighting or whatever."

Dakota drove her car at Brick but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Ah!" Dakota exclaimed as she slammed the breaks and came to a stop. "Phew, that was way too close for comfort."

Brick rammed his car into the back of Dakota's.

"Sorry ma'am, but this opportunity is too good to pass up." Brick apologized.

"Fine by me." Dakota said as she drove her bumper car away from Brick. "Just as long as in return, I win this challenge."

"Uh, I'd rather not have that happen." Brick told her.

"I don't wanna lose either but somebody has to." Dakota said.

"I guess you do sort of have a point." Brick admitted.

Both of them began to charge at each other again. They crashed into each other again and bounced off again.

"I feel like this is going in circles." Brick remarked.

"Well, one of us is going to have to change our plan I guess." Dakota told him. "Or both of us. Either one works."

They both backed up their bumper cars again.

"Okay, which of us wants make the first move?" Brick asked.

"You do it if you're so curious." Dakota replied.

"Well, I was hoping you'd go." Brick admitted. "That's why I asked in the first place."

"Oh, you should have made things more clear." Dakota told him.

"Less talking more fighting!" Chris shouted at them.

Dakota backed up to the edge of the platform before she hit the pedal on the car and very quickly went towards Brick.

"Ah!" Brick screamed as he cowered in fear.

The car driven by Dakota crashed into Brick and the force knocked him out of his car and into the water.

"And it looks we've got a winner here!" Chris announced.

"Woohoo!" Dakota cheered.

Brick climbed out of the water and on to one of the boats.

"Well, at least I did my best." Brick remarked.

"All right, now, if I'm correct the only two people who haven't gone yet are Amy and Samey." Chris told everyone. "So get up there and fight you two! Also, yes Samey, I know I'm pronouncing your name wrong. I just like to say it wrong to tick you off."

Sammy angrily glared at Chris.

"All right, now you two fight!" Chris announced to them.

The camera cut to later with Amy and Sammy in the opposing bumper cars together.

"Are you two ready?" Chris asked.

"Uh, I'm always ready to beat Samey at any game." Amy replied.

"Seriously? I'm the one that's gonna win this time." Sammy said.

"Well, either way, it makes for great TV." Chris told them. "Now fight!"

Both twins pressed down on the pedal and charged at each other. Both bumper cars somehow missed but they were each able to stop themselves before they went into the water.

"Damn! Must have overshot it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Aw man, I thought we were about to do something cool." Sammy remarked.

The girls turned their bumper cars around.

"Okay, let's try this again." Sammy said.

They charged at each other in their bumper cars and crashed before bouncing back off.

"Gah! This was a stupid idea for a challenge!" Amy shouted. "Bumper cars? Really?!"

"Hey, bumper cars are cool, okay?" Chris told them. "Now get back to fighting!"

Sammy reached over the gap between the cars and grabbed on to her sister's hair.

"Hey! Not cool!" Amy exclaimed as Sammy pulled on her hair.

"Oh come on sis, it's only payback for the bazillion times you've done it to me." Sammy said as she continued to pull.

Amy back up her bumper car and got away from her sister.

"I think you pulled like, a little bit out." Amy remarked. "You'll pay for that!"

She began driving at her sister again and slammed into her bumper car. Amy began flailing her arms in front of her in an attempt to hit her sister.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to hit you." Amy explained as she continued to flail her arms.

"It looks kinda silly." Sammy remarked.

"Yeah, you're right." Amy admitted as she stopped flailing around. "Well, wish me luck again. You're about to get demolished!

She backed up her car once more. Before she was able to go forward Sammy drove at her.

"Ah!" Amy exclaimed as her bumper car was hit backwards. "Watch it, twerp!"

"Don't call me a twerp!" Sammy angrily replied. "Mom likes me better anyway. All you're doing is making yourself look bad."

"You don't think I know she likes you more. That's one of the reasons I hate you." Amy told her.

"Oh… Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Sammy commented.

"Anyway, have fun losing this challenge." Amy said before stepping on the accelerator.

Amy smashed her car into her sisters and Sammy was bumped back.

"You know, I am loving this fight so far." Chris remarked. "Best one yet."

"Shut up McLean!" The twins shouted at him.

Sammy and Amy both drove at each other once more. They crashed into each other again and were knocked back.

"Gah! We're just going in circles!" Amy yelled.

"Well, maybe you should change things up?" Sammy suggested.

"You do it first!" Amy told her.

The twins backed their bumper cars up again. They drove at each other in their cars. Before either of them hit. Amy moved her car out of the way and Sammy went past her.

"Wait, what?" Sammy confusedly said.

Sammy was unable to stop her bumper car in time and drove off the edge of the platform.

"Well, looks like Amy wins!" Chris announced.

"Ha! In your face, Samey!" Amy cheered.

Sammy crawled out of the water and into one of the boats.

"I don't get it. I'm a nice person. Why did I lose?" Sammy asked.

"Sometimes life just sucks." Noah told her.

The camera moved over to Chris and Chef.

"Hey boss, am I gonna have to go fish that bumper car out of the water again?" Chef asked.

"Yes you are Chef, yes you are." Chris told him.

Chef let out a long annoyed sigh.

The scene faded to later where both bumper cars were back on the platform.

"Okay, the first set of rounds are over." Chris announced. "Time for the second set of rounds. Out of the four remaining contestants, who wants to go first?"

"I can take whatever these guys throw at me." Eva proclaimed.

"I'll go up against her." Dakota volunteered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"In hindsight that was an awful idea." Dakota admitted. "Eva's like, super scary."

* * *

Eva and Dakota had gotten into their bumper cars.

"Ready to go down?" Eva asked.

"Uh, not really." Dakota replied.

"Too bad." Eva said.

"All right you two. Fight time!" Chris announced. "Go!"

Eva slammed the accelerator and smashed into Dakota's car.

"Ah! A warning would have been nice!" Dakota shouted at Eva.

"Sorry, this is how I roll." Eva told Dakota.

Eva backed up slightly then slammed into Dakota again. This time, Dakota grabbed on to Eva's hair.

"Ow! Not the ponytail!" Eva exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts!"

In retaliation, Eva grabbed Dakota's hair.

"Ouch!" Dakota shouted, letting go of Eva's ponytail in the process.

"Yeah, that's right. You'll let me win if you know what's good for you." Eva said as she pulled Dakota towards her.

Dakota reversed her bumper car to get away from Eva, freeing her hair along the way.

"Phew, that was really starting to hurt." Dakota remarked.

"You're finished!" Eva shouted at Dakota.

"Are you feeling all right, you sound like you're overreacting a little." Dakota observed.

"I just really wanna win this!" Eva yelled.

Both girls charged at each other in their cars and bounced off each other.

"Ugh, stupid bumper car. Why can't you do any actual damage?" Eva wondered.

"Um… I think it's because it's a bumper car." Dakota told her.

"Duh, I know that." Eva said. "It's just really unsatisfying whenever I hit you and just bounce off."

Eva back up again and smashed into Dakota.

"Just give up already!" Eva shouted.

"Yeah, giving up isn't something I really do." Dakota said before backing up and slamming into Eva. "In fact, you should be the one who gives up."

"There are a lot of things I do but I do not ever give up on anything." Eva told her.

Both of them back up to the edge of the platform.

"Seriously, you're gonna hurt yourself if we keep fighting." Eva said.

"Ha, yeah right." Dakota brushed her off. "That won't happen."

"We'll see about that." Eva remarked.

The contestants drove at each other again and crashed.

"Are you ready to stop yet?" Dakota asked.

"Oh please, I should be the one asking you that." Eva told her. "I'm practically a body built and you look like a Barbie doll."

"Hey, I'll have you know that maintaining this figure requires exercise!" Dakota replied.

They both quickly reversed their cars to the sides of the platform.

"Look I'm gonna admit, I'm holding back. I will seriously injure you if we keep fighting." Eva said.

"Oh please, you're bluffing." Dakota responded.

Eva gave Dakota an intense look in the eyes.

"Dear god you're not bluffing…" Dakota realized in horror.

Dakota screamed in fear and Eva drove at her even faster than before.

"No! This isn't how I wanted it to end!" Dakota screamed.

Eva's car smashed into Dakota's with such force that Dakota was launched out of the car and into the nearby water.

"And that's how you win at life." Eva bragged.

"I'm okay…" Dakota reassured everyone as she surfaced and spat up some water. "Not really…"

"What fun." Chris remarked. "Amy, Noah, you're next. Do you thing."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"You know, whoever won that round I wouldn't be happy." Eva commented. "If Noah won, I'd have to fight him which would be kinda weird. And if Amy won, I'd have to interact with her, period. That's a fate worse than death."

* * *

The camera cut to later with Noah and Amy in the bumper cars.

"Ready guys?" Chris asked.

"I guess so." Noah replied.

"Good. It's bumper car action time!" Chris announced. "Wow, that sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud. Whatever. Fight now!"

Noah drove at Amy who moved her car out of the way.

"Nice move." Noah remarked as he hit the brakes to keep from going over the edge. "But not enough to get the better of me."

"We'll see about that." Amy said.

They both backed up their cars.

"So, do you wanna go first?" Noah asked.

"Well, if you insist." Amy replied.

Amy charged at Noah and knocked him back with such force that part of his bumper car went over the edge of the platform slightly.

"Okay, I did not expect this." Noah admitted. "Luckily, I can think on my feet."

Noah pressed the pedal to try and move forward but the wheels that were over the edge kept spinning in place and not moving.

"Oh no, you're stuck. It would be a shame if someone were to take advantage of this." Amy remarked as she began to back up.

"What?!" Noah exclaimed. "Come on, we just started this round!"

"Sorry buddy, not all fights can be long epic battles." Amy told him. "Sometimes, one of us just gets lucky."

"This fight seems a little unfair." Noah remarked.

"Life is unfair. Deal with it." Amy said.

Amy charged at Noah and knocked him off the platform and into the water.

"And it looks like Amy wins for a second time!" Chris announced.

"Ha! In all of your faces!" Amy cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"You know, I'm actually glad that she beat me." Noah remarked. "Now she gets to be pulverized by Eva in the final round."

* * *

"Now for the final fight! Eva vs Amy!" Chris announced.

Eva cracked her knuckles.

"Oh crap…" Amy trailed off. "This is bad."

The camera cut ahead to Amy and Eva in the opposing bumper cars.

"You're gonna take it easy on me… Right?" Amy asked.

"Hell no." Eva replied.

"This isn't how I wanted to die." Amy said to herself.

"You two ready?" Chris asked.

"More ready than I'll ever be." Eva proudly replied.

"I'm not." Amy nervously squeaked.

"Lovely." Chris remarked. "Fight now!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Okay, so, like, I know this is gonna make me sound _really_ bad… But it was kinda nice to see Amy all sacred like that." Sammy remarked.

* * *

Eva slammed down on the accelerator hard and sped towards Amy.

"Ha! You're going down!" Eva exclaimed

The bumper car being driven by Eva hit Amy's car and knocked her back. Amy quickly hit the breaks on her car to keep herself from going over the edge of the platform.

"Phew, that was close." Amy remarked.

"Come on!" Eva shouted in anger. "I wanted to make this quick!"

"Sorry, I don't give up easily, Muscle Lady." Amy replied.

"Don't call me that!" Eva yelled back.

"Jeez, learn to take a compliment." Amy told her.

"That didn't really sound like a compliment." Eva pointed out.

"You're right, it wasn't." Amy admitted.

Eva charged at Amy in her bumper car again. Before she was hit, Amy moved out of the way causing Eva to start moving towards the edge.

"Nope! Not going out like this!" Eva exclaimed as she slammed down on the brakes.

"Damn it!" Amy shouted. "I was hoping that would work."

"Ha, I'm not that easy to fool." Eva replied as she turned her car around.

Both girls drove their cars at each other. They both collided and bounced back slightly. Amy reached over and grabbed on to Eva's ponytail. Eva retaliated by pulling Amy's hair.

"Ow! Let go!" Amy demanded.

"You do it first!" Eva shouted back.

"Never!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well I guess you won't mind missing some of your hair." Eva told her.

"Joke's on you, 'cause you're gonna be missing some of your hair too." Amy replied.

"Oh please, you're built like a mannequin, you're not gonna be able to do anything to me." Eva pointed out.

"Crap… You're right." Amy realized.

Amy let go of Eva's hair and began to back up.

"Ow! Let go of my hair!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ha! No chance!" Eva laughed.

Amy slammed her car into Eva causing her to let go of her hair.

"Phew, I was starting to worry there." Amy remarked.

"Oh, trust me, you still need to worry." Eva told her.

Eva backed up and went at Amy at very fast speed.

"Nice try. But not nice enough." Amy told her as she moved out of the way.

"Same to you." Eva replied as she hit the brakes. "We already went through this. I'm not falling for your same stupid trick."

"Oh, but it's not the same stupid trick." Amy told her.

"Wait, what?" Eva confusedly asked.

Amy drove at the opposing bumper car and hit it from behind. Eva's car was knocked forwards by the force and fell off the platform into the water.

"Ha! Yes! I'm the champion!" Amy cheered. "Screw all of you!"

"Gah! What the- How did she- You'll pay for this!" Eva exclaimed once she surfaced.

"Well, I'm as surprised as you are to announce that Amy has won the challenge." Chris remarked.

"Ha! The bad guy wins!" Amy cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I can't believe that stupid cheerleader beat me! I'll show her!" Eva raged and began making unintelligible noises of anger.

* * *

"Amy, as the winner of today's challenge you get our sponsored meal." Chris informed her. "You get a delicious chocolate peanut butter cake…. That I also bought from the abandoned theme park."

Chef handed a dusty looking white paper box about the size of a cake to Amy.

"Don't worry, it doesn't expire for another few weeks." Chris told her.

"Thank you… I think." Amy replied.

"The rest of you, start thinking about who you wanna vote for now that your biggest target is safe." Chris told the remaining contestants.

The scene faded ahead to the contestants arriving back at their camp.

"Ha! That'll teach all of you for hating me! The people you hate the most come out on top in the end!" Amy bragged to the others.

"We get it. You won. Will you shut up now?" Noah asked.

"I'll shut up when I feel like it." Amy replied. "'Cause I won… Okay, that's enough. I need to spend some time to myself."

Amy walked off into the forest.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"Yeah… She's pretty obnoxious." Dakota commented.

* * *

The camera cut to Tyler and Dakota together inside one of the tents.

"So now what do we do?" Tyler asked.

"Duh, we vote for Eva." Dakota replied. "She's not gonna be missed… Is that too mean?"

"Nah, I don't really like her." Tyler remarked.

"How has she made it this far?" Dakota asked.

"I dunno. Probably has something to do with noah." Tyler said. "Hey, Dakota, I've got a crazy idea."

"What is it?" Dakota asked.

"Okay, here me out… Maybe we should team up with Amy." Tyler suggested.

"What?! Are you kidding me, she's a self absorbed nutjob." Dakota told him. "There's no way I wanna team up with her."

"Yeah, but think about it. She just won the challenge and I was knocked out in my first round. Clearly, she's doing something right." Tyler argued.

"You're letting her get to your head Tyler." Dakota said. "After Eva, she is the least likeable person here."

"Yeah, you're right." Tyler admitted. "I don't know what I was thinking there."

"But we agree to vote for Eva though, right?" Dakota asked.

Tyler nodded.

"All right. Just wanted to make sure." Tyler said.

Meanwhile, outside their tent, Amy was standing near the tent and listening in on their conversation.

"Hmm... So Dakota wants me to keep away from their alliance… Well, I'll need to do something about that." Amy remarked.

The scene changed to Brick, Dawn, and Sammy inside of another tent.

"I can't believe it. How did my sister win?" Sammy asked. "People like her aren't supposed to succeed."

"I'm sorry Sammy. Don't worry, I'm sure her good luck will not keep up forever." Dawn said.

"Since she's immune, who do you think we should vote for?" Brick asked.

"I'm going to throw my vote away again." Dawn told them.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sammy asked.

"I just don't feel like voting for anybody else." Dawn explained. "The whole alliance thing isn't really my scene."

"Oh, all right." Sammy said. "So anyway, Brick, who do you think we should vote for."

"Well It's kinda hard to decide." Brick remarked. "I guess maybe Noah. He's probably the smartest person here and the biggest threat."

"You do have a point." Sammy replied. "You're pretty smart too."

"Why thank you, ma'am." Brick said.

Suddenly, Amy stuck her head through the tent flap startling the three occupants. Sammy hugged brick out of fear while Dawn and Brick just screamed.

"What the- Oh, you're not Noah and Eva." Amy realized. "Must be the wrong tent."

"Um… What do you need them for?" Sammy asked.

"None of your business." Amy replied. "You and your boyfriend can go back to doing whatever you were doing before."

"He's not my boyfriend." Sammy said.

"I know that, genius. I'm just saying that to make you feel uncomfortable." Amy explained. "Is it working?"

"A little." Brick admitted.

"Yeah, kind of." Sammy agreed.

"Great, then my work is done." Amy said before ducking gout of the tent.

Meanwhile, Eva and Noah were inside of the last tent together.

"Man, really stinks that Amy somehow beat me." Eva remarked. "The little punk won't be so lucky next time she sees me."

"What are you planning to do to her?" Noah asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Eva admitted. "But she'll regret the moment she crossed paths with me. That's for sure."

"Maybe you should calm down the anger." Noah suggested.

"Easier said than done." Eva said.

"Anyway, moving on, who do you think we should vote for?" Noah asked.

"I say Dakota." Eva replied.

"What do you have against her again?" Noah asked.

"We sorta had a rivalry back on our first team." Eva exclaimed. "Plus she's already rich, it's not like she needs to win a million dollars. It won't be too big a loss."

"Hey, so Eva, do you think we should try to expand our alliance?" Noah asked.

"It would be a good idea." Eva admitted. "But with who is the question?"

"I think I may have already told you this but there's always Sammy." Noah said. "She's way more competent than I thought she was gonna be."

"Hmm… She's a bit intimidated by me. Is that going to be a problem?" Eva asked.

"Probably." Noah replied. "We'll do something about it."

Just then, Amy stuck her head through the tent flap.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to be interested in-" Amy began before Eva cut her off by throwing one of her shoes at her. "Ow! My beautiful face!"

"Get out!" Eva shouted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit it. I should probably work on being more calm." Eva remarked. "Uh, after the show. Right now my rage helps win challenges."

* * *

The camera cut to the elimination ceremony with the contestants gathered around the campfire.

"Okay everybody? You all ready to vote?" Chris asked.

"Um, I guess so." Tyler replied.

"Good, get into the confessional and draw on some pictures!" Chris instructed them.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dakota)**

Dakota held up a photograph of Eva with an X over it.

"I'm really not gonna miss you that much." Dakota admitted.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva showed a crossed out photo of Dakota to the camera.

"You've stayed in the game too long, rich girl." Eva told the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dawn)**

"So, at first I was considering voting for somebody who was likely to not have anyone voting for them such as Brick or Sammy." Dawn explained. "However, the more I think about it… The more I want to vote for Eva. It's a tough call. I need more time to think it through."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

Noah held up a picture of Dakota with an X drawn on it.

"Dakota, I don't really know you so I just want you to know that this isn't personal." Noah said. "I'm just doing this because Eva wants to."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sammy)**

Sammy held a picture of Noah with an X over it to the camera.

"Nothing personal Noah, I actually really like you but Brick was right. You're the smartest person in this game. And despite me wanting to be nice… A million dollars is a lot and it'd be super cool to win." Sammy explained.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

"I'd vote for my idiotic sister but nobody else would do that so I'm gonna have to go for someone else." Amy remarked. "For me, it's either Dakota because she's the reason Tyler won't listen to me or Eva because she's a hugely terrifying threat. Hmm… Decisions, decisions."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Tyler)**

Tyler drew an X over a photograph of Eva and showed it to the camera.

"I still think there's like, a very small piece of good in you… But you're just not ready to show it yet. So bye." Tyler said. "I'm actually pretty glad that I'm voting for you."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Brick)**

Brick crossed out a picture of Noah and held it up.

"Sir, I respect you because of your intelligence but you're probably the biggest threat around." Brick said. "But I would also like to apologize for doing this."

* * *

The scene changed to the contestants by the camp fire after the votes had been cast.

"So competitors, I have looked over the votes and am here to give you the results." Chris announced. "Apart from Amy being immune Tyler, Samey, and Dawn are also safe."

Chris threw marshmallows to the contestants he named.

"Noah, Eva, Brick, and Dakota, only one of you will be able to stay." Chris told them. "These next two marshmallows to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Noah and Brick!"

Chris threw a marshmallow to Noah and another to Brick.

"Ha! Knew it!" Brick cheered.

"Phew, that was close." Noah remarked.

"Eva, Dakota, there's only one marshmallow left but here we have two of you." Chris said. "This final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Eva!"

Chris threw the last marshmallow to Eva.

"Thank you very much." Eva said.

"Wait, what?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"So long, rich girl." Eva told her.

"Fine, you win." Dakota sighed. "But at least now I get to hang out at an awesome resort with Sam, Beardo, and all the other eliminated people."

"Uh, so am I on my own now?" Tyler whispered to Dakota.

"Yes." Dakota whispered back. "But remember, don't trust Amy."

"Dakota, please come to the slingshot for your ride out of here." Chris told her.

The camera cut to Dakota sitting in the Slingshot of Shame with Chef holding her back.

"So Dakota, anything else you wanna say?" Chris asked.

"Uh… Can't think of anything." Dakota told him.

"Good makes my job easier." Chris remarked. "Chef! You know what to do!"

"Wait, I just thought of something. I-" Dakota began before Chef let go and fired her into the distance.

"Well, Dakota, you should have tried to thin of it earlier." Chris remarked before looking into the camera. "The number of people we have is shrinking every episode. Stick around to see which one is gonna go next, on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Dakota

Brick - Noah

Dakota - Eva

Dawn - Brick

Eva - Dakota

Noah - Dakota

Sammy - Noah

Tyler - Eva

 **Results:**

Dakota - 3 Votes

Eva - 2 Votes

Noah - 2 Votes

Brick - 1 Votes

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

Dakota, the Fame-Monger (8th Place)

* * *

 **And that was the chapter. Also, once again, this challenge was suggested by Booboojohnson1. Of course, as always, I'd like to hear what you thought of the chapter even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is what helps me improve all my stories. As for Dakota's elimination I eliminated her for basically the reason I eliminated the last several characters. They're fun to write, but there are characters that I wanted to write for more. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.**


	15. Forest Chumps

**Welcome to my newest chapter. Before I start, I would just like to shamelessly self-promote my new story for the Amazing World of Gumball. If you're a fan of that show check it out. It's only got three chapters so far. Anyway, with that aside, I don't have much to add. I'll save most of the other stuff for after the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. Our contestants played a game of bumper cars. Why? Because I had the time and the money to renovate some carnival equipment." Several clips of the contestants fighting in their bumper cars played. "In the end, it came down to two of the least popular contestants on the island: Amy and Eva. But somehow, Amy was able to beat Eva." Footage of Eva's car falling into the water was shown. "At the elimination ceremony, it was down to Eva or Dakota. But thanks to her rivalry with Eva and the fact that she was keeping Amy away from Tyler, Dakota got the boot. Or I guess the slingshot to be more accurate." A clip of Dakota being fired from the Slingshot of Shame was shown after that.

The scene changed to Chris relaxing in a chair with a glass of lemonade by the beach.

"It's down to seven contestants and the million dollars is getting closer." Chris continue. "Who won't be able to survive 'til the next round? Find out on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

It was another early morning on the merged camped and once again nobody was outside. The camera cut to the inside of a tent with Eva and Sammy in it.

"So… What do you wanna talk about, Eva?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. What are you interested in?" Eva asked in response.

"Uh… I'm coming up blank right now. Sorry." Sammy replied.

"Are you scared of me?" Eva asked.

"Well, a little." Sammy admitted. "What makes you ask?"

"You kept rolling to the opposite side of the tent of me in your sleep." Eva explained.

"Oh… Yeah I guess that would sort of give it away." Sammy remarked. "So, what do you think this next challenge will be?"

"Don't know, don't really care." Eva remarked.

"All right… So, do you have any favourite movies?" Sammy asked.

"You know what, I've decided that's enough talking." Eva said. "We don't have much in common so I'm just gonna go on a jog now."

Eva got up and exited the tent.

"Well… Back to talking to myself now I guess." Sammy remarked.

Meanwhile, Dawn was talking to Amy inside of the other tent.

"Have you ever consider showing any amount of compassion for anyone?" Dawn asked. "You can't keep winning forever you realize."

"Pfft, yes I can." Amy brushed her off.

"No, you really can't." Dawn said. "The odds are somewhat against you."

"Shut up Tinkerbell, I won the last challenge and you didn't." Amy told her. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a cake to eat."

Amy took out the cake she won in the last challenge.

"That cake smells rather old." Dawn remarked.

"Yeah, I'll admit it, this thing looks terrible." Amy admitted. "But I'm gonna eat it just to make you jealous."

"I won't be jealous though." Dawn told her. "It looks very bad."

"Oh thank God, I don't really wanna eat it." Amy said.

"You should really try and invest in being nicer." Dawn advised her. "You're luck shall run out soon."

"Pfft, no it won't." Amy said. "I was born lucky, okay? That million dollars is pretty much mine."

"Tell yourself what you will." Dawn replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I can tell that there's potential for her to unlock." Dawn said. "However, she is not to keen on that idea so this may be difficult."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick, Noah, and Tyler were talking in the last tent.

"I'm real bummed about Dakota being eliminated." Tyler remarked.

"Cheer up sir, look at it like this, this is the best you've ever done on this show." Brick pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right. That is pretty cool." Tyler said.

"Hey, if either of you were to win the prize money what would you do with it?" Noah asked.

"Two words: Fashion school." Brick replied. "As it turns out, the money Cameron left me after Revenge of the Island wasn't enough to go to the fashion school I wanted."

"Well, I'd use the money to pursue my dreams of being a superstar athlete." Tyler answered.

"It'll take more than money to make you a good athlete." Noah remarked quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." Noah replied. "Just ignore me."

"If you say so, man." Tyler replied.

"So, now what's for breakfast?" Brick asked. "We're out of nuts and berries again."

"I think Amy has that cake. Although, if what Chris said about it is true I think we're better off if she keeps it to herself." Noah said.

"Good call." Tyler remarked. "I guess we'll just have to go off for breakfast again."

"Okay, I'll be sure to bring it up when we're out there." Noah said.

"So, any speculation for the next challenge from you guys?" Brick asked.

"At this point I'm pretty paranoid. Chris could do anything he wants." Noah replied. "Especially after the skating challenge."

"We should probably watch out backs in case he's planning anything." Tyler remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I'm really hoping somebody here wants to team up with me." Tyler said. "After Dakota's elimination I've been a bit on edge. She was a real help and now she's gone."

* * *

The scene changed to the contestants sitting around the camp fire later in the morning.

"So… How was your morning?" Dawn asked.

"Meh. Could have been better." Noah said. "I wish I had some food."

"I'm never gonna give you my cake." Amy told him.

"I don't want your cake. It's probably past its expiration date." Noah replied.

"Yeah, it is." Amy admitted. "Trust me, I checked the back of the box."

"Okay, let's get down to business." Brick said. "We need to get breakfast again since we recently ran out of food. Any volunteers?"

"How about we just send the four of you that stayed back last time?" Tyler suggested.

"But Dakota was eliminated so the numbers aren't even." Sammy pointed out.

"Not our problem." Amy replied. "Besides, there are four of you. You'd be able to cover more ground than me, Tyler, and Dawn. Oh, and while you're out there can you find a fork shaped stick? I need to find a better way to eat my cake."

"I thought you hate that cake?" Dawn asked.

"I do, but I just wanna rub it in you faces that I've got a cake." Amy explained.

"Well, if you're gonna be stubborn about it we'll go out and get breakfast." Eva told her. "But no fork. You get that yourself."

"So wait, are we really getting breakfast?" Sammy asked.

"Yes." Eva replied. "Now come on. Let's hurry."

Eva, Brick, Noah, and Sammy stood up and walked away into the woods.

"So… Now what do you guys wanna talk about?" Tyler asked.

"How about we all just take in the majesty of the morning?" Dawn suggested.

"Sounds boring." Amy shot her idea down.

"Are you sure you don't wanna share that cake?" Tyler asked. "I'm so hungry I could seriously eat anything."

"Meh, why not." Amy replied. "It'll probably give you a stomach virus. I'll bring it over to you."

Amy stood up and entered one of the tents.

"So Dawn, you think the next challenge will be hard?" Tyler asked.

"Hard to say." Dawn replied. "Chris likes to keep us on our toes. I was not expecting bumper cars to be involved in a challenge but they were anyway."

"Yeah, he can be pretty unexpected." Tyler commented.

Amy came back out of the tent with the cake box in her arms.

"Here you go." Amy told Tyler as she placed the box down in his lap. "Enjoy your probably stale cake."

Tyler opened the box and saw a whole cake inside of it.

"How am I supposed to eat this without a fork or spoon?" Tyler asked.

"I suppose you will just have to use your hands." Dawn replied.

"Why else do you think I was asking for a fork shaped stick?" Amy asked.

"I wasn't really paying much attention to you when you mentioned that." Tyler admitted.

"So, are you going to eat your cake?" Dawn asked.

"Uh… Maybe I'll save it for later." Tyler said as he placed down the cake box.

Meanwhile off in the forest, the other four contestants were on the search for food.

"I'm tired of just berries and nuts." Sammy remarked. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Well, I guess we could kill some small animals and eat them." Eva suggested "But… That seems a bit too violent."

"Agreed." Noah said.

"I don't think it would go over too well with Dawn either." Brick added.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Eva said.

"But is there anything else we can eat?" Sammy asked.

"I'd have to say probably not." Noah replied.

"Sorry, I'm just getting so sick of the same old stuff." Sammy remarked.

"Well, sometimes life sucks and you have to deal with it." Eva told her.

"I know that… I just think having something else to eat would be nice." Sammy said.

"Well too bad." Eva said.s

"I think she's just in a bad mood because she hasn't eaten either." Brick remarked.

"I'm fine. Nobody asked for your opinion." Eva told him.

"Try and keep it calm." Noah advised Eva.

"Okay, fine, maybe I am a bit hungry." Eva admitted. "But we won't solve that if we keep talking and don't look for food. Got it?"

"Uh… Okay." Sammy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"You know, if my sister somehow wins again, which I pray to god doesn't happen, I wouldn't mind it if Eva got eliminated." Sammy commented. "She's a bit too… Scary for me."

* * *

The camera cut to a close up shot of the speakers.

"Hello everybody!" Chris enthusiastically greeted over the island loud speakers. "You know the drill, meet me and Chef in the clearing for details on the challenge."

After the announcement, the scene changed to the contestants gathering in the clearing where Chris and Chef were waiting for them.

"As usual, I'd like to ask you how you feel on this fine morning." Chris told them.

"I mean, I guess it could be worse." Tyler remarked.

"Like how?" Chris asked.

"Well, we could be on fire." Tyler said.

"Shh! Don't give him any ideas." Noah told Tyler.

"Hmm… Fire, eh. Chef, right that down." Chris said.

"Sure thing boss." Chef replied before taking out a note pad and jotting something down.

"Now, you're probably wondering what today's challenge is. Well, I'll tell you." Chris announced to the contestants. "But first, let's meet today's special guest!"

"Who is it?" Dawn asked.

"Bring 'em in, interns!" Chris shouted to the interns off camera.

Two interns wheeled in something underneath a blanket.

"Say hello to…" Chirs began before tailing off to dramatic effect.

One of the interns pulled off the blanket to reveal a monitor with Scarlett on the screen in what appeared to be a prison cell.

"Me!" Scarlett announced.

"Damn it Scarlett, you cut me off." Chris scolded her.

"Wh-why is she our guest?" Sammy asked.

"Isn't she kinda dangerous?" Amy pointed out.

"Oh relax, she's in prison, she can't hurt you…. Kinda." Chris replied.

"Um, what do you mean, by "Kinda", exactly?" Brick asked.

"Bring in the other thing!" Chris shouted to another inter off camera.

Another intern wheeled in a covered object on a dolly cart.

"Okay, show it to them." Chris told the intern.

The intern nodded and removed the blanket to reveal a deactivated Scuba Bear beneath it.

"The lovely Scarlett will be controlling Scuba Bear for this challenge." Chris explained. "All of you will be in the forest running form Scuba Bear and Scarlett. If you're capture by what I am now dubbing "Scarlett Bear", you're out of the challenge. You succeed one of two ways. Either dismantling Scarlett bear or being the last one to be not captured."

"Oh I am going to have so much fun with this." Scarlett remarked.

"Yeah, but, you're still in prison." Chris pointed out.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Scarlett grumbled. "Soon I'll be out of this wretched hellhole and back on your show."

"Chef, add her to the list of contestants to not invite back next season." Chris told Chef.

"Agreed." Chef replied as he flipped to another page in the note book and wrote something down.

"Anyway, we'll let Scarlett do her thing now." Chris said.

Scarlett took out a remote and pressed a button. A panel in Scuba Bear's chest opened and revealed a small screen. Scarlett's image transferred from the large screen to the one on Scuba Bear.

"This is gonna be _so_ much fun." Scarlett sinisterly remarked.

"I feel like we should be very afraid." Brick commented.

"You should." Scarlett told them as she pressed another button that causes the eyes on Scuba Bear to begin glowing red.

"Okay, all you contestants get a one minute head start before Scarlett comes out there to get you all." Chris told them. "Go!"

The contestants all ran off into the forest together.

"Haha! Soon they'll all fall before me!" Scarlett evilly said. "There's nothing that can stop me."

"Except for prison security." Chef joked.

"You realize I have control over a killer bear robot, right?" Scarlett pointed out.

"Fine. I'll shut up." Chef said.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Tyler were running through the forest together.

"Think she'll be able to find us yet?" Tyler asked.

"I believe that we can slow down now." Dawn replied.

"Phew, my legs are getting tired." Tyler said.

The two of them slowed down their running to a slow walk.

"Isn't this forest beautiful." Dawn remarked.

"Y'know as much as I'd like to take it all in we kinda have to watch our backs for Scuba Bear." Tyler pointed out.

"That is true." Dawn admitted.

The two of them continued through the forest for a little bit.

"Tyler, I can tell by your aura that you're on edge. Why is this?" Dawn broke the silence.

"On edge?" Tyler asked. "I mean, I guess I kinda am. I've been a bit paranoid since Dakota was eliminated. What if I'm next?"

"Don't worry, I don't think you've given anybody a reason to vote for you." Dawn told him.

"Thanks." Tyler replied. "Neither have you by the way."

"Why thank you." Dawn said. "How nice of you to say."

"That still doesn't keep me from being paranoid though." Tyler admitted. "I can never tell what to expect with people like Eva."

"That is true, she could use some mellowing out." Dawn remarked.

Meanwhile, Noah and Eva were off in another part of the woods together.

"Okay, we both need to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious." Noah advised.

"Don't worry, I'll know it when I see it." Eva told him.

"You should try and win this one." Noah said. "If you're not able to win, you're the second biggest target here."

"Who's the biggest?" Eva asked.

"Do I really have to say it?" Noah asked.

"Oh, right, _her_." Eva remembered. "It'll take a miracle to keep Amy in this game."

"Well, we'll make sure that her miracle won't come." Noah said.

"So other than Sammy, do you think there's anyone else we could add to this alliance?" Eva asked. "Just sayin' the two of us can't go on forever."

"Tyler might work. If he's not able to figure out we're the ones that got Dakota eliminated that is." Noah replied.

"He's a klutz, but he's not an idiot. I don't think that one would work out." Eva commented. "What about Dawn."

"Hmm… She's been out of most of the conflict in this game." Noah observed. "That may mean she's not interested, or it may make her the perfect candidate."

"What about Brick?" Eva asked.

"Well, he's a nice guy." Noah said. "But I'm not too sure he likes you."

"Yeah, I did intimidate him when we were on our first team." Eva recalled. "We should probably just settle for Dawn."

"Let's ask her next time we've got a chance." Noah told Eva.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I need to win pretty much all the remaining challenges in order to win the game." Eva said. "If Amy gets eliminated I'm probably gonna be next."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick and Sammy were off in a different part of the forest.

"So, what should we do to keep away from that bear?" Sammy asked.

"Don't know, ma'am. I don't know much about surviving bear attacks." Brick admitted.

"Well, it's not a real bear." Sammy pointed out. "It's a robot bear in scuba gear being controlled by a criminal… It's only coming to me now how ridiculous that sentence was."

"Hmm... Maybe we should hide in a place she would never think to look in." Brick suggested. "The only question is where."

"I bet she wouldn't think we'd go to the tents." Sammy replied.

"Let's try the old Beavers camp." Brick added on. "I think that one's pretty nearby."

"Yeah let's-" Sammy began before abruptly stopping. "Hey, do you hear something."

The two of them stood in silence and heard a rustling coming from a bush.

"Oh dear… I think they found us already, ma'am." Brick told Sammy.

"Should we start running?" Sammy asked.

"I believe so." Brick replied.

Before they could run, Amy stumbled out of the bush, looking tired.

"Oh, it's just you." Brick said.

"That's still pretty bad actually." Sammy joked.

"Screw you, Samey." Amy angrily replied.

"You don't look too well, ma'am." Brick observed.

"Yeah, I'm still sick." Amy said. "I can't really run right now. Can I tag along with you guys?"

"Uh, I'd rather not." Sammy responded.

"Too bad. I'm doing it anyway." Amy told her sister

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"My plan was to sabotage any chance at those losers winning while leading myself to victory in the process." Amy explained. "I hadn't figured out the exact method of doing that, luckily I'm a good improviser."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Ugh! How was she able to stay here for such a long time!" Sammy exclaimed. "Sorry… I just needed to let that out."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"After seeing those two talk, plus their fight in the last challenge, I'm glad that they were separated for most of the game." Brick remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and Dawn were continuing through the forest together.

"Hmm… I hope we're safe from the bear over here." Dawn remarked.

"Well, I haven't seen anything so that's probably a good sign." Tyler said.

"Good." Dawn said. "I hope we can win. I'm interested in seeing what Chris has planned for our meal."

"I dunno, he never really seems to put much effort into choosing food." Tyler pointed out.

"Yes, that is true." Dawn said. "Well, the invincibility part will be nice."

"Hold up, I'm suddenly feeling something eerie." Tyler remarked.

The two of them went silent and heard a rustling noise from behind them. They turned around and saw a bush shaking.

"Uh… Perhaps it's a squirrel?" Dawn suggested.

Scuba Bear with Scarlett on their chest jumped out of a bush.

"Surprise!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Prepare to be defeated at my hands! Oh, I guess claws. Whatever! You're still about to face defeat!"

"We should run now." Dawn advised Tyler.

Tyler nodded and the two of them began to run away.

"Not so fast." Scarlett said before pressing a butting on her remote.

One of Scuba Bear's arms transforms into a cannon and fires a net out of it. The net goes over Dawn and ties her up.

"Ah! Tyler, can you help me?" Dawn asked.

Tyler nodded and ran over to help.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too hard." Tyler remarked as he bent down and began to try and get Dawn out of the net.

"Not so fast. What do you think you're doing?" Scarlett asked from her screen as Scuba Bear approached him. "I'm merely getting warmed up here."

Scarlett pushed another button and Scuba Bear fired another net.

"Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed as he ducked out of the way and avoided the net.

"Uh, on second thought, save yourself." Dawn told Tyler.

"Okay, thanks man, I don't wanna deal with the robot bear." Tyler said.

Tyler began to run away from Scuba Bear.

"Ha! What a coward." Scarlett laughed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Man, that's one scary bear." Tyler remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva and Noah were in the forest together.

"Do you think that psycho redhead has caught anybody yet?" Eva asked.

"Probably." Noah replied. "If she's tough enough to actually be in jail then she's tough enough to have caught somebody by now."

"Luckily we're too smart to be defeated by her." Eva bragged. "As long as we keep moving we're unbeatable."

Tyler ran out from behind a nearby tree and accidentally crashed into Noah.

"Oof!" Tyler exclaimed. "Oh, sorry man. Didn't see you there."

"Why the hurry?" Noah asked as he got up form the ground.

"Uh, Scarlett's kinda on my trail right now." Tyler explained as he stood up.

"How close is she exactly?" Eva asked.

"Dunno. I think I lost her a while back." Tyler replied.

Scuba Bear with Scarlett on their screen jumps out of a nearby bush.

"Aha! I was wondering where you went." Scarlett remarked.

"Aw dang it. Looks like I spoke too soon." Tyler said.

The three of them began running from Scuba Bear who quickly took chase.

"Hey, is a bear's eyesight based on movement?" Tyler asked.

"It kinda doesn't matter. This bear's being piloted by a convicted criminal." Eva pointed out.

"Hmm, true." Tyler said. "So how do we escape?"

"Run, and don't stop." Noah replied.

"Oh, don't be so foolish. There is no escape!" Scarlett exclaimed before laughing evilly.

"Jeez, no need to be so dramatic." Eva remarked as she ran.

Scuba Bear's arm turned into a cannon again.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Tyler said.

"Prepare for your doom!" Scarlett dramatically shouted.

A tranquilizer dart was fired out of the cannon arm. The dart hit Noah in the back.

"Oh that doesn't feel good…" Noah mumbled before passing out.

"Should I pick him up?" Eva asked as she froze.

"We don't have time for that, man. Run!" Tyler yelled.

Eva began running again as Scuba Bear chased after them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Never in my life had I thought anybody or anything in scuba gear would be considered a threat." Eva commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy, Sammy, and Brick were in another part of the woods.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Sammy admitted.

"Maybe I should lead?" Amy suggested.

"Uh, you don't seem very qualified." Brick told her.

"What!?" Amy exclaimed. "Listen army kid! I have always been the best at everything!"

"Whoa, easy now ma'am." Brick replied. "You need to remain calm."

"Yeah Amy, you're totally freaking out." Sammy told her sister.

"Oh please, what do you know?" Amy asked. "I may be sick, but I'm still better than you in every single way."

"I think you're letting your illness get to your head." Brick interjected.

"Stay out of this!" Amy hissed at him. "This is between me and my sister."

"Good. Besides, I don't get to tell you how I feel about you often enough anyway." Sammy said. "You are the most miserable human being I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"Oh shut up. At least I'm not always whining." Amy said. "If you want your problems solved you need to be like me."

"How have you solved any problems?" Sammy asked.

"Well, whenever people pay too much attention to you. I push you around to get them to pay attention to the far superior twin, which is me by the way." Amy replied.

"Okay, how about both of you be quiet." Brick suggested to them. "Let's just focus one finding a place that Scarlett can't find."

"Well, maybe you should ask me what to do in that case." Amy replied.

"We really shouldn't." Sammy remarked.

"Look, let's just keep going." Brick told the twins.

They continued through the forest until they heard what sounded like an animal behind them.

"Uh oh, I think that bear found us." Sammy said.

"Please, don't be silly. There's no way it's already here." Amy replied as she looked behind her and saw Scuba Bear running at the three of them. "Huh… I stand corrected."

"Run!" Brick exclaimed.

The three of them began to run away from the robotic bear charging at them.

"Haha! Please, you should give up already!" Scarlett gloated as Scuba Bear ran towards them. "I've already taken out two of your friends."

One of Scuba Bear's arms transforms into a cannon and shoots a net at them. The net misses all three of them.

"Curses!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"No need to be so cartoonishly evil." Amy remarked as she ran.

"Gah! I'll make sure you're the first to go down." Scarlett promised her.

Scuba Bear shot another net at them, specifically targeting Amy. Before it hit, she ducked out of the way and the net tangled up Brick instead.

"Don't worry, I'll help." Sammy told him as she stopped running and went over to Brick to help him.

"Thank you, ma'am." Brick replied.

"Ugh! Come on Samey, we don't have the time." Amy said as she grabbed her sister by the arm.

"What about Brick?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tied up here." Brick pointed out.

"We don't have time!" Amy shouted at her. "Run!"

Amy began running again, dragging her sister behind her and leaving Brick behind.

"Seriously!" Brick exclaimed.

"Sorry Brick!" Sammy shouted back at him.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Eva were in another part of the forest.

"Okay, I think we lost her a while back." Tyler commented.

Eva didn't respond and muttered something inaudible to herself under her breath.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." Eva replied.

"Are you upset 'cause Noah got caught?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe a little." Eva admitted. "It's technically your fault for leader that bear to me and him."

"Hey man, I didn't know I was gonna bump into you guys." Tyler defended himself.

"Ugh, whatever." Eva grumbled. "Let's just keep walking in silence."

"Sorry." Tyler replied.

"What part of _silence_ didn't you get?" Eva irritably asked. "Shut up!"

Tyler nervously nodded and the two of them continued to walk through the path in complete silence for a few moments.

"Y'know, I'm not sure I like this silence thing." Tyler spoke up.

"I swear to god, I will break you!" Eva threatened.

"Heh… Good to know…" Tyler trailed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Yeah… I don't really get what Noah sees in her." Tyler commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy were quietly walking through the woods together.

"We probably coulda saved Brick." Sammy remarked.

"Stop complaining." Amy replied. "He would've just slowed us down."

"Oh please, he's a way more competent player than you." Sammy said. "You only got this far because of dumb luck."

"What did you say?" Amy asked. "You know I hate it when you talk back to me."

"You can't just do whatever you want to me anymore." Sammy told her. "I'm my own person now."

"Shut it with the complaints." Amy said. "I swear, you're always whining."

"At least people like me." Sammy replied. "Everybody here thinks you're so annoying and mean spirited."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Amy asked. "I'm not an idiot like you. I'd rather be jerk who gets things done than a nice person who just complains and does nothing."

"Ugh! You are the worst!" Sammy exclaimed. "I am so glad we weren't on the same team for most of this game!"

"Are you asking for a fight? Because I will be glad to fight you." Amy told her sister.

"Sure, maybe I am." Sammy replied.

"Wh-whoa! Hold on, I wasn't expecting to say yes." Amy tried to back down, suddenly sounding nervous. "I just thought saying that would get you to shut up."

"Look, let's just keeping walking and ignoring each other." Sammy suggested to her sister.

"Fine, whatever." Amy replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Ugh! I hate the fact that she's done so well so far!" Sammy exclaimed. "I'm sorry was that too angry again? I just really don't like her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and Eva were still walking together.

"So… Do you have a favourite movie?" Tyler asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Eva replied.

"Just making small talk." Tyler explained.

"Well, stop. I hate small talk." Eva told him.

"Oh, sorry." Tyler apologized. "What do you wanna talk about instead?"

"Nothing. I just want you to shut up and have the both of us keep walking." Eva replied.

"All right. Are you sure though?" Tyler asked. "'Cause it's kinda boring to just say nothing."

"Tyler. We have _nothing_ in common. If we talked, it would just be awkward." Eva told him.

"We have like, a few things in common." Tyler said. "Like… We both like sports."

"Yeah, but the difference is I don't suck at it." Eva replied.

"All right, that one was uncalled for, man." Tyler remarked.

"Look, how about we go our separate ways." Eva suggested. "I don't really wanna hang out with you right now. Okay?"

"Fine, be that way." Tyler said. "I hope that bear gets you next."

"Good! I hope it gets you too." Eva told him.

"Please, please, you ladies don't have to fight over me." Scarlett sarcastically said from out of view.

Tyler and Eva turned around and saw Scarlett standing in the path behind them.

"Aw crap… Run!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hold on." Eva said as she grabbed Tyler's collar, preventing his escape. "Chris said we could win by destroying the robot."

"No way I'm doing that, man! I need to get out of here!" Tyler panicked.

"I'd have to agree." Scarlett remarked. "You're more likely to survive a hurricane than me!"

"Oh shut up. I've seen comic book villains less hammy than you." Eva told her. "Now c'mon Tyler, we're talking her out."

"Uh, I still don't know about this." Tyler commented as he tried to break free from Eva's grip.

"Okay, I've had enough complaining from you now." Eva remarked.

Eva picked up Tyler and threw him at Scuba Bear as a weapon.

"I do not approve of this!" Tyler screamed.

Scuba Bear's arm transformed into a cannon and shot a net at Tyler which caught him midair. He then crashed to the ground.

"That went about as well as I expected…" Tyler trailed off, sounding in pain.

"Hmm… Yeah, I think I'll be going now." Eva remarked before running away.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sammy were still walking together.

"Should we spit up?" Sammy asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Amy responded.

"The more I talk to you the more miserable I get." Sammy explained.

"Ah, looks like I'm doing my job just fine in that case." Amy commented.

"What is wrong with you?" Sammy asked.

"Sometimes, it's nice to see people you don't like suffer." Amy said. "Even you have to admit that."

"I would like to see you suffer…" Sammy muttered through gritted teeth.

"See, you're proving my point." Amy smugly replied.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied in knowing that you won't amount to anything in life." Sammy told her sister.

"Same to you." Amy replied.

"You are so infuriating!" Sammy shouted.

"I'm not used to seeing you mad." Amy commented. "You remind me of me… But, you know, inferior."

"What? I am nothing like you." Sammy said. "Don't even try to compare us."

"Tell yourself whatever you want. But you know that we have a lot in common." Amy replied.

"Hey girls, did you miss me?" Scarlett's voice asked from out of view.

The twins turned around and saw Scuba Bear with Scarlett on the monitor behind them.

"Ah! Take her! She's not as pretty!" Amy exclaimed as she hid behind her sister.

Sammy shook her sister off of her.

"Ugh! Take her instead! She's not as likeable." Sammy told Scarlett.

"Aw gee, I don't want either of you to feel left out. How about you both get to be taken down by me?" Scarlett sarcastically suggested. "Sound fun?"

"Uh… No." Sammy replied.

"Too bad!" Scarlett exclaimed before laughing maniacally. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

"Well, that's probably 'cause you're in prison." Amy pointed out.

Scarlett pressed a button on the remote and Scuba Bear's arm turned into a cannon once again.

"Oh please, a net gun again?" Amy asked. "Like I'm supposed to be afraid of-"

Scuba Bear fired a laser out of its arm cannon that narrowly missed both twins.

"Gah! Okay! That's new!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Blast it!" Scarlett shouted in frustrations. "I need to work on my aim."

She fired another laser out of Scuba Bear's arm cannon at Sammy. She quickly ducked and the laser missed.

"Ugh! Don't dodge!" Scarlett yelled.

"Quick! Run!" Sammy told her sister.

The twins began running away from Scuba Bear and Scarlett.

"Oh how cute, they think there's actually a chance. Ha!" Scarlett laughed before making Scuba Bear chase after them.

"Okay, I think it's clear what we have to do here." Amy told her sister as they ran. "One of us needs to be left behind for the other to escape."

"Wait, what?" Sammy asked. "I'm not doing that."

"Well too bad, you're gonna be doing it anyway." Amy said.

"You do it!" Sammy shouted at her sister.

"How about I make the decision for you?" Scarlett offered as she pressed a button on the remote.

"Uh, no thank you." Sammy meekly replied as she continued to run.

"Oops, too late." Scarlett said.

Scuba Bear fired another laser out of their arm.

"Eek!" Sammy exclaimed as she ducked to the ground to avoid it.

The laser hit Amy in the back, electrifying her and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Samey… Pick me up…" Amy murmured, sounding pained.

"No thanks. It's like you said, one of us needs to be left behind in order to escape." Sammy said as she stood up and began to run away.

"Does this count as being caught?" Amy weakly asked Scarlett.

"Yes, I'd say so." Scarlett replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Did I go too far back there?" Sammy wondered. "Nah, I'm sure it's fine. Amy's done worse to me."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Gah! I will crush her!" Amy raged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva is off on her own in another part of the forest.

"Okay, I just need to keep my head above the water…" Eva told herself. "I've kept away from that freak with the remote for this long so this shouldn't be to hard to keep up."

Eva continued in silence for a few short moments before hearing a rustling noises coming from a bush near her.

"Scarlett, I swear, I am about to pound the face of that stupid bear in!" Eva threatened.

"Ah! Please don't do that." Sammy begged as she crawled out of the bush. "I was just trying to hide in there."

"Oh, it's only you." Eva realized. "Dang it, I was hoping I'd get to fight somebody."

"Heh… Sorry." Sammy apologized, sounding scared.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. You realize that, right?" Eva asked.

"I know… But you come off as really frightening." Sammy told her.

"Well, I can't help the fact that I'm naturally intimidating." Eva replied. "Anyway, it's been fun chatting, but we should go our separate ways now."

"Why's that?" Sammy asked.

"You're only gonna slow me down if we stick together." Eva explained.

"No I won't." Sammy insisted.

"Whatever. Just don't blame me if either of us gets caught." Eva said.

The two girls continued walking through the woods together.

"So, are we the last two left?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe." Eva replied. "Tyler and Noah got caught by that bear and I think Tyler mentioned Dawn getting caught too."

"Well, Amy and Brick were also captured so I guess we are the last two." Sammy commented.

"Hmm… Interesting." Eva said.

"Heh, you aren't planning on doing anything underhanded, are you?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, maybe." Eva answered.

"Oh, all r- Wait, what?!" Sammy exclaimed.

"What? It's always a possibility." Eva remarked.

"Uh… Let's just keep an eye out for Scarlett." Sammy told her.

"That won't be necessary." Scarlett said from out of view.

Scuba Bear stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Seriously, did you really just give yourself away?" Eva asked. "Who does that?"

"It was for effect." Scarlett explained. "Now prepare to die! Or… Be captured I guess. It doesn't sound as cool."

"Okay Sammy, let's take her on together." Eva said.

She looked over and saw that Sammy was gone.

"What the hell!?" Eva exclaimed as she looked behind her and saw Sammy running away. "Get back here, coward!"

Eva began chasing after Sammy.

"Ha! You think you can escape me so easily?" Scarlett asked before making Scuba Bear run towards them.

The camera focused on Eva and Sammy running ahead of Scarlett.

"Oh wow, you're fast." Sammy remarked as they ran.

"Why did you leave me?" Eva angrily asked.

"I'm sorry, I was scared." Sammy apologized.

"Gah! You're gonna pay for this!" Eva shouted at her.

"I said I was sorry. Can't you just let it go?" Sammy asked. "I think we have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Eva asked.

"Like me!" Scarlett exclaimed s she pressed another button on her remote.

Scuba Bear's cannon arm fired a net that missed both girls.

"Gah! Why is this thing so hard to aim!?" Scarlett screamed. "This is so infuriating! Ah!"

"Look, one of us has to lose. And I really, really, don't want it to be me." Eva told Sammy. "So I hope you don't mind if I do… This!"

Eva stuck out her foot and tripped up Sammy.

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed.

Scarlett angrily mashed a bush of buttons on her remote. Scuba Bear fired another net out of their cannon arm that went over Sammy.

"Ah!" Sammy screamed. "Get it off!"

Scuba Bear walked over to Sammy and picked her up.

"Haha! I win!" Scarlett cheered.

"Good job there." Chris congratulated as him and Chef stepped out from behind a tree.

"Gah! Where you following me around the whole time?" Scarlett asked.

"Yep. There's a tracking device inside Scuba Bear." Chris explained. "We wanted to make sure you didn't try to do anything illegal."

"You know this bear is a killing machine." Scarlett remarked. "I could probably just take over the island right now if I wanted…"

Chef took out a remote and pressed a button causing Scarlett's remote to blow up in her face.

"We also implanted a bomb in your controller just in case." Chris explained.

The scene changed to the contestants back in the clearing with Scarlett back on the larger monitor from before.

"So, how was Scarlett in our challenge?" Chris asked.

"If this was her when she is in prison, I'm glad I missed her when she wasn't there." Brick remarked. "No offence, ma'am."

"Oh not worries, I see it as a compliment." Scarlett told him.

"And as you may have gathered Eva has won once again." Chris said. "So she gets today's sponsored meal: Choco Tacos. It's basically just candy inside a tortilla."

Chef threw a bag to Eva with "T.C." written on the side of it.

"Meh, it sounds better than the seaweed." Eva commented.

"Now, all of you head back to camp." Chris told them. "You've gotta decide who you wanna get rid of."

"Ahem, what am I supposed to do exactly?" Scarlett asked Chris.

"Oh, I'll just shut you off." Chris explained.

"Wait, wh-" Scarlett angrily began before Chris took out a TV remote and pressed a button on it, turning Scarlett's screen off.

"Everybody else, get back to your camp site." Chris told them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Huh, that's the second time Eva's won." Tyler remarked. "Maybe I should try to get rid of her…"

* * *

Later, the contestants were arriving back at their camp site.

"Man, I never though that scuba diving would be scary." Brick commented.

"You clearly don't watch many killer shark movies." Noah joked.

"While you guys are deciding who to vote for, I'm gonna be eating my reward." Eva informed the other competitiors. "Ya jealous?"

"Not really." Amy replied. "Who wants a crummy taco with candy in it… Okay now that I say it out loud it sounds kinda good."

"Hey, Eva, can I join you?" Noah asked.

"Of course you can." Eva said.

Eva and Noah entered one of the tents.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Oh those two think there's no separating them… Well there is. I'll show them I mean business." Amy threatened.

* * *

The scene changed to Eva and Noah inside their tent.

"Man, I am on fire right now!" Eva cheered.

"Don't get too cocky." Noah advised. "You don't wanna let your guard down."

"Oh, I wasn't." Eva replied. "But at this point there's nothing that can stop me."

"Seriously? What did I just say?" Noah asked.

"Right, sorry." Eva apologized. "But c'mon, I am pretty great."

"Of course you are. But you need to keep from getting over confident." Noah told her.

"I get the picture." Eva said. "So who do you think we should vote for?"

"Hard to say." Noah replied. "To be honest, none of them are all that threatening."

"I'd say Amy just because if I have to listen to her anymore I feel like I'm gonna hurt somebody." Eva commented. "Probably her."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Noah remarked.

Meanwhile, Brick, Dawn, and Sammy were inside another one of the tents.

"I can't believe I was so close to winning and blew it." Sammy said.

"At least you did better than me." Dawn told her.

"Yeah, but being so close to the end makes it hurt even more." Sammy remarked.

"Cheer up ma'am. There's always next time." Brick told her. "Now, who should we vote for tonight?"

"This is the perfect chance to vote for Amy." Sammy replied. "She doesn't have immunity, she doesn't have that statue, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any allies."

"I really want to give her a chance." Dawn remarked.

"Dawn, I really like you… But she needs to go." Sammy said. "I can't think of any reason for her to stay."

"I am inclined to agree with Sammy, ma'am." Brick told her.

"Hmm… I do suppose you do have a point." Dawn commented.

Meanwhile, Tyler was in his tent by himself.

"Hmm… Who I should vote for?" Tyler wondered. "It can't be Eva, so maybe Noah."

The sound of someone tapping on the tent flap was heard.

"Maybe I can help?" Amy asked from outside.

"Amy? What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"Let me in and I'll show you." Amy replied.

Tyler unzipped the tent entrance and Amy crawled inside.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"Have you consider joining up with me yet?" Amy asked.

"Please stop asking." Tyler requested.

"Come on Tyler, this will be the best alliance ever." Amy insisted. "We already have unintentionally colour coordinated outfits."

"That's the second time you've brought that up. It's not gonna work." Tyler told her. "Besides, if we were in an alliance who would we even vote for."

"How about Noah? He could be a threat if we let him stick around." Amy tried to argue.

"I don't wanna listen to you man." Tyler replied. "Get out of my tent."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Gah!" Amy shouted. "I need to find a way to keep from being eliminated! Okay, think…. Think… Hmm… Ugh! I wish I was as smart as I thought!"

* * *

The scene faded ahead to later with the contestants and Chris were at the campfire.

"Okay everybody, I've looked over the votes." Chris told them. "In addition to Eva having immunity the Noah, Tyler, Brick, and Dawn are also safe."

Chris threw marshmallows to the mentioned contestants.

"Amy, Samey, only one of you twins will remain." Christ told them. "But this last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ugh! Just give Samey the damn marshmallow!" Amy angrily interrupted.

"Hey, you're good at predicting things." Chris joked before tossing the final marshmallow to Sammy.

"Woohoo!" Sammy cheered. "Thanks."

"Amy, please leave now." Christ told her.

The camera cut to Amy sitting in the slingshot being held back by Chef.

"So anything else to say?" Chris asked her.

"Ugh, no…" Amy angrily mumbled. "Just get me out of here. Lousy show…"

"If you say so." Chris told her before looking at Chef. "Take her away."

Before Chef let go of the slingshot, Samey ran over to her sister.

"Hey sis, just wanted to give you a proper goodbye." Sammy told her.

"Ugh, why?" Amy asked.

"I just wanted to see if you learned anything from being here." Sammy explained. "Dawn keeps telling me that you're good inside and I wanted to see if she's right."

"Dawn's an idiot and she's wrong." Amy bluntly replied. "I learned absolutely nothing."

"I was expecting that you'd learn that being kind to people helps." Sammy remarked. "I mean, if you say that I'm "Inferior" how come you're the one being eliminated."

"Because people are dumb." Amy replied before looking at Chef. "Can you get me out of here now? I can't stand one more minute talking to Samey."

"You're the boss." Chef replied.

Chef let go of the slingshot and fired Amy into the distance.

"You know what… I don't think I'm gonna miss her." Chris commented before looking into the camera. "We're down to the final six and things are heating up. So stay tuned to see what will happen next on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Sammy

Brick - Amy

Dawn- Amy

Eva - Amy

Noah - Amy

Sammy - Amy

Tyler - Amy

 **Results:**

Amy - 6 Votes

Sammy - 1 Vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

Dakota, the Fame-Monger (8th Place)

Amy, the Bad Twin (7th Place)

* * *

 **This chapter is a slightly edited version of a challenge suggested by The Boulder 027. So you can thank them for this setup. Remember, I'm always open for suggestions for challenges. Anyway, with Amy's elimination, the main reason I did it was because there was no logical way too keep her in the game. She didn't have the idol, she didn't have an alliance, and it would be too unrealistic to have her continue winning challenges. Despite Amy being phenomenally unlikable, I actually had fun making her as over the top annoying, selfish, and rude as possible. Also, if you're wondering why I cut out the voting confessionals, I tried to write them in, but every time I did it was pretty obvious Amy was gonna be eliminated so I opted to leave them out. Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review if you want. I always love hearing feedback.**


	16. Fight-or-Flight Club

**I'm having fun writing this story and will be a little disappointed when it ends. But I am planning on writing a follow up story to this one. That one's still in planning though, you'll see more about it later. Anyway, as usual I'd like to thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. It means a lot when you guys give me constructive criticism on my stories. It helps me improve my writing. Anyway, now that that's out the way, here's the rest of the story.**

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama Losers. Thanks to a brief and legal return of a non-competing contestant, our contestants were terrorized by Scuba Bear as controlled by Scarlett." Footage of Scuba Bear chasing some of the contestants while being controlled by Scarlett was seen. "After that challenge, I remembered why she was arrested. In the end it came down to Samey and Eva. Obviously, Eva won." A clip of Sammy getting tied up by one of the nets played. "At the elimination ceremony, it was abundantly clear to everyone that nobody liked Amy, so she was the one getting the boot… Er, slingshot." A clip of Amy being fired into the distance by the Slingshot of Shame was shown next.

The footage changed to Chris and Chef sitting in lounge chairs by the beach while two interns fanned each of them.

"We're down to the final six and once again one will be eliminated." Chris continued. "So stay here to find out which one on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in on an early morning on the merged contestants' camp. Nobody was outdoors yet and the camp seemed very peaceful. The scene changed to Dawn meditating inside one of the tents with Eva and Sammy sleep on either side of her.

"Ah… I am at peace with the world." Dawn calmly remarked to herself.

A butterfly flew in through the tent opening and over to Dawn.

"Why hello Miss. Butterfly." Dawn greeted the butterfly. "How are you today?"

The butterfly flew away from Dawn and over to Eva where it landed on her nose.

"Gah! Something's on my face!" Eva exclaimed as she suddenly woke and began swatting at the butterfly as it flew away.

"Don't worry, it's just a butterfly." Dawn told her.

"Yeah, well it's an annoying butterfly." Eva irritably responded.

"What's going on?" Sammy yawned as she awoke.

"Dawn let a butterfly into the tent." Eva grumpily explained.

"Actually, the butterfly let itself in." Dawn clarified.

"Well it woke me up anyway." Eva said. "And I wanted more sleep."

"You can always just go back to sleep." Dawn pointed out.

"I can't 'cause you got my blood pumping." Eva told her.

"Well, now that we're all awake do you wanna do something together?" Sammy asked.

"Like what?" Dawn replied.

"I'm not sure." Sammy admitted. "What do you think?"

"I'm unsure as well." Dawn remarked before turning to Eva. "What do you think?"

"Ugh, I don't care." Eva grumbled. "How about both of you girls go outside and leave me alone?"

"Wait, I-" Sammy began before Eva put her hand over her mouth.

"Get out." Eva bluntly told her.

"Hold up one-" Dawn started before being cut off by Eva putting her other hand over her mouth.

"Both of you leave right now." Eva sternly instructed. "Or else…"

Dawn and Sammy both nervously nodded before exiting the tent. Once they were outside the two girls sat down in front of the unlit fire pit.

"She needs some time to herself." Dawn remarked

"Yeah, she's way scary." Sammy added. "On the bright side, I don't have to deal with Amy anymore… Until I go back home at the end of this show."

"Well, at least she's temporarily gone." Dawn said.

"True, but Eva's still here. If I'm being honest I don't really like her." Sammy admitted.

"Yes she is a bit… Much, at times." Dawn commented. "But I think if she can calm down she'll be a real great person."

"That's what you said about Amy." Sammy pointed out. "Remember how she turned out?"

"Yes, that is true." Dawn admitted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I am _so_ happy that Amy's gone." Sammy remarked. "All of the best moments I have ever had in my life have happened when she wasn't around me. Well actually no, there was that one time when I was a baby… But I don't remember that, it's only on video so I guess it kinda counts and- I'm getting distracted now, aren't I?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler, Noah, and Brick were talking with each other in the second tent.

"What do you think Chris has planned next?" Tyler asked. "That bear was real terrifying. You think it'll get worse?"

"Duh, it's Chris. He makes everything worse." Noah replied. "He even makes our so-called reward meals terrible."

"Look on the bright side, soldiers." Brick encouraged them. "Sure the food is awful, the conditions are tough, the sleeping arrangements are uncomfortable, and the challenges are torture. But at least… Hang on I lost my train of thought."

"Ugh, that application for this show back in season one was so misleading." Noah complained.

"Oh! I remember now!" Brick lit up. "At least we made it this far. That makes up for it."

"Not too much." Tyler said. "This game is the hardest yet for me. My back is killing me right now."

"The game's getting pretty tense." Brick commented. "There are only six of us left and it could be any one of us out next."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds really stressful." Tyler replied.

"You have to be prepared for anything and everything." Brick told him. "Luckily I am. I keep a list of possibly challenges Chris hasn't tried yet I the back of my head… He's mostly managed to surprise me somehow."

"How does Chris keep his show on the air?" Noah wondered. "Seriously, half the stuff he does is a lawsuit waiting to happen. All of season three we flying around in a death trap being driven by a man who I am pretty sure is not certified to be a pilot."

"Hmm… Glad I missed out on that." Brick commented.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I'm a little worried about my chances." Tyler admitted. "Pretty sure I'm the only person here without an alliance and I don't really know what to do from here."

* * *

The camera changed to later in time with the contestants gathered around a newly lit camp fire.

"So… Is there any more food left?" Sammy asked.

"I don't believe so, ma'am." Brick replied.

"Seriously? We have to get breakfast again?" Noah asked. "I do not wanna go out there."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find breakfast." Eva said.

"Ooh! I'll come!" Tyler volunteered.

"Anyone else?" Eva offered.

"I wouldn't mind it." Dawn added.

"All right, that's enough people for me." Eva remarked. "Let's go guys.

Dawn, Eva, and Tyler stood up and walked into the forest.

"Uh… Either of you wanna talk?" Sammy asked.

"No thanks. I prefer being with my thoughts." Noah replied.

"Oh… How about you, Brick?" Sammy asked as she turned to Brick. "You wanna talk?"

"Of course I do, ma'am." Brick replied. "Do you think Eva's gonna be able to win immunity again?"

"Uh… I'd say there's a high probability." Sammy answered. "She's won twice and would've won the bumper car challenge if it wasn't for Amy's dumb luck."

"You're stating the obvious." Noah said. "Of course Eva's gonna win the next, she's pretty much the incredible Hulk if they were a real person."

"That is a scary thought." Brick commented. "I'm glad she doesn't hate me… At least I think so."

"She hates most people so you never know." Noah joked.

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, but I still have to admit that she's got some problems with her personality." Noah remarked.

"Like the anger, the shouting, the never smiling." Sammy listed.

"Okay, she has some good qualities." Noah said.

"Like what?" Brick asked.

"Well there's… Okay, I can't actually name any off the top of my head." Noah admitted. "But she has them."

Meanwhile, Dawn, Tyler, and Eva were walking through the woods together.

"See anything edible?" Tyler asked.

"You can eat anything if you try." Eva told him.

"So was that a yes or a no?" Tyler asked.

Eva shrugged.

"I love the way the air smells in the morning." Dawn commented.

"Okay… That was a complete non sequitur." Eva replied.

"I just like putting my point of view out there." Dawn said.

"Yeah, well your point of view wasn't asked for." Eva told her.

"I realize that." Dawn replied. "I just like talking."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about you go somewhere else where you can't bother me?" Eva suggested to Dawn, sounding annoyed.

"Great idea." Dawn said. "I enjoy time to myself anyway. I shall split off and regroup later."

Dawn walked away from the other two.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I want Eva to realize that she has great potential to be good inside of her." Dawn said. "I just hope it goes better than with Amy…"

* * *

"Finally, some time alone…" Eva sighed in relief.

"Dude, I'm literally right behind you." Tyler pointed out.

"Oh right, I forgot about you." Eva grumbled.

"What's the matter with me?" Tyler asked.

"I just don't like people. Period." Eva explained. "Got it?"

"I think so." Tyler replied. "Uh, hey, so, I know you and Noah probably voted Dakota out… But I'm super paranoid about other people. Can I join your alliance?"

"Absolutely not." Eva flatly replied. "I only need one person on my side to win this game."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Asking Eva for help was a really desperate move." Tyler admitted. "But I'm super alone out here. I don't know what to do at this point."

* * *

The camera cut to a close up shot of the speakers.

"Hello, hello, hello! Guess who it is?" Chris greeted over the speakers. "You know the drill, me, you guys, Chef, the clearing, now!"

The scene faded ahead to the contestants gathering in the clearing with what appeared to be a boxing ring in the middle of it.

"Chris… What the hell is that?" Noah asked.

"All will be explained in good time." Chris replied. "But first, how were you this morning?"

"You interrupted our breakfast hunt again." Tyler told him.

"I thought mine was quite peaceful." Dawn remarked.

"Ugh, stop being so happy." Eva mumbled.

"How lovely." Chris remarked. "Anywho, time to explain the challenge. See that boxing ring?"

"How could we miss it?" Noah flatly answered.

"What is it for?" Brick asked.

"Remember season five's boxing challenge? It's kinda like that." Chris explained. "Except we took out the gloves are just gonna let you go wild in there. Basically, we're putting you up against a random threat you have to fight. If you lose, you're out of the challenge. If you win, you get another chance to fight."

"So wait, how do you win the challenge?" Sammy asked.

"Simple, once there are only two contestants left, they battle it out and whoever wins that fight is the winner of the challenge." Chris continued to explain. "The only rule of fighting is there are no rules. You can do pretty much anything you want in the name of winning the challenge. So, who wants to go first?"

"I wouldn't mind it." Dawn volunteered.

"Are you sure? Because you were eliminated first in these last two challenges." Chris pointed out. "Maybe you should wait."

"No. I am confident that I can win." Dawn replied.

"If you say so." Chris said. "Just to let you know, me and Chef have handpicked several opponents for each of you. Dawn, your first opponent will be…"

Chef took out a remote and pressed a button on it. A panel in the boxing ring opened and Scott rose up from it.

"Scott!"

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see you again." Scott greeted Dawn, trying to sound intimidating.

"Greetings Scott." Dawn replied.

"Aren't you scared of me? Or surprised? Or anything?" Scott asked.

"I guess a little." Dawn remarked. "Anyway, I'll try not to hurt you much when we fight."

"Please, you're the one who needs to be worried about getting hurt." Scott told her.

"Only time will tell." Dawn replied as she climbed up into the ring.

"Whichever one of you is pushed out of the ring or knocked unconscious first wins." Chris told them. "Now fight to the death! Uh… I mean, forget the death part. Just fight!"

"Scott, now, I do consider myself a pacifist." Dawn told him. "So I will not injure you."

"C'mon, that makes it no fun." Scott told her.

Scott threw a punch at Dawn who ducked to avoid it.

"Heh, please be careful. I am not used to fighting." Dawn said.

"You're making this boring." Scott remarked as he punched again only to miss. "Try and actually hit me!"

Dawn balled one of her hands into a fist and lightly hit Scott in the stomach with it.

"That's all you've got?" Scott asked. "Talk about weak. My grandma could-"

He was cut off by Dawn kicking him in his left knee.

"Ah! My kneecap!" Scott exclaimed. "That's like my Achilles heel!"

Scott fell to the ground in pain, holding on to his knee.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Dawn apologized as she bent down to check on him. "I did not mean to hurt you so much."

Suddenly, Scott hit Dawn in the stomach, knocking her to the ground, before he got up himself.

"You need to learn to be less trusting." Scott told her. "My knee is fine. Seriously, you hit like a baby seal."

"Thank you…" Dawn weakly replied as she stood up.

"What, why are you thanking me?" Scott confusedly asked as he leaned closer to Dawn. "I don't get it."

"Oh, I was distracting you long enough to do… This!" Dawn answered before poking Scott in one of his eyes.

"Ah! Not there! My eyes are sensitive!" Scott exclaimed as he put one hand over his eye in pain.

"I am so sorry." Dawn apologized. "I don not want to hurt you too badly but I'd also like to win."

Dawn hit Scott in the stomach with her knee.

"Gah!" Scott cried out in pain. "All right! How about I just give up and you stop your pathetic attempt at hurting me."

"Are you sure it's pathetic? Because you sound like you might need medical attention." Dawn pointed out.

"Whatever, I fold. Just get me off this stupid show." Scott grumbled as he exited the ring. "I'm only here 'cause Chris says I'm contractually obligated."

"Well… That certainly wasn't how I saw that match going down." Chris commented. "Dawn gets to move on!"

"Oh hooray!" Dawn cheered as she climbed out of the ring.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Pfft, that little twerp got lucky." Eva remarked.

* * *

"Who's ready to go next?" Chris asked.

"Bring it on! I can take it!" Tyler enthusiastically volunteered.

"If you say so." Chris told him. "For you, you're fighting someone you haven't met yet. But trust me it'll be a tough fight either way. It's…."

Chef pressed a button on his remote causing the floor panel to open up and Clucky the Chicken to rise up from it.

"Clucky! The lie detecting chicken!"

"Ch-ch-ch-chicken!" Tyler stuttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were afraid of those." Eva remarked.

"Tyler, you are allowed to back out before the match starts." Chris informed him.

"N-no, I can do this." Tyler replied. "It's only a chicken… With it's tiny sharp beak… And scaly legs… And-"

"Okay this is getting weird." Chris interrupted. "Just fight Clucky already."

Tyler nervously nodded and got up into the ring.

"All right you two. Time to fight!" Chris announced.

"Heh… Hi there… Chicken." Tyler nervously greeted Clucky. "Try not to hurt me too badly."

"Tyler! It's a chicken! It won't hurt you!" Noah shouted at him from the sidelines.

"I like to take precautions anyway!" Tyler shouted back.

Clucky ran up to Tyler and pecked his right foot several times.

"Ah! That hurt, man!" Tyler yelled in pain.

The chicken quickly moved over to Tyler's other foot and repetitively pecked at it.

"C'mon! That was my favourite foot!" Tyler exclaimed before falling to the ground.

Clucky climbed on top of Tyler and began pecking his chest.

"Ow! Ow! That's very sensitive!" Tyler cried out.

"I did not think I would see a man be overpowered by a chicken today." Sammy commented from the side.

"Shut up! This is a tough chicken!" Tyler yelled back at her.

Tyler grabbed on to Clucky and pushed them off him. He quickly got back to his feet.

"O-okay, you eagle wannabe." Tyler nervously told Clucky. "I eat your kids for breakfast!"

Clucky began angrily charging at him.

"Wait! Wait! I take it back!" Tyler screamed.

His screams were ignored and Clucky kept charging. Once Clucky was close enough Tyler kicked them sending the chicken flying out of the ring.

"What the- That actually worked?" Tyler confusedly remarked.

"And Tyler wins!" Chris announced. "Surprisingly…"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Woohoo! I did it!" Tyler cheered. "Take that chickens!"

* * *

"And who would like to go next?" Chris asked.

"Meh, why not." Noah remarked. "This can't be too hard."

"Oh, you'll be eating those words soon enough." Chris told him. "You will be going up against…"

The panel in the floor of the ring opened up and Alejandro rose up out of it.

"Good morning, _Noah_." Alejandro sinisterly greeted.

"Seriously? No need to be so over dramatic." Noah told him.

"Oh come now, aren't you more interested in fighting the one who voted you off in season three?" Alejandro asked.

"Meh, I guess so." Noah replied as he got up in the ring. "Let's just do this already."

"Okay you two. Fight!" Chris instructed them. "I wanna see some blood!"

"I think you're gettin' a bit too into it, man." Chef told him.

"Don't tell me what to think." Chris replied before looking back up at stage. "Now fight!"

"Oh you don't have to worry Noah. I'll go easy on your precious little face." Alejandro taunted him.

"That didn't sound very intimidating." Noah remarked.

"This stuff if hard to improvise, okay." Alejandro told him.

"Guys! Fight already!" Chris shouted at them.

"If you insist." Alejandro replied.

Alejandro punched at Noah only for him to dodge.

"Saw that one coming from a mile away." Noah remarked.

Noah punched at Alejandro only to be deflected by a block.

"How mediocre. I thought better of you." Alejandro said, faking a yawn to show how bored he was. "Enough playing around, time to show you what I'm really made of."

Alejandro threw a punch at Noah and hit him in the chest, knocking Noah back slightly.

"Okay, that one actually hurt." Noah commented. "Well played."

"Why thank you. I did put a lot of thought into how I would take you down before this started." Alejandro gloated. "In fact-"

He was cut off when Noah kicked his right leg, causing him to fall over.

"And that's why you shouldn't be so self absorbed." Noah told him.

"Hmmm… I must admit, I did get caught up in my own ego." Alejandro admitted. "Well done Noah. However, you didn't foresee…. This!"

Alejandro grabbed Noah by his leg and pulled him down the ground.

"There, now we're on the same level." Alejandro said.

"Okay, that was just annoying." Noah remarked.

The two of them stood up.

"I must say, you're putting up a better fight than expected." Alejandro remarked. "But alas, it's been all for nothing."

"Maybe you shouldn't speak so soon." Noah replied.

Noah punched at Alejando only for him to grab on to Noah's hand to stop him.

"Try again." Alejandro told him.

"Ugh! Let go!" Noah irritably demanded as he tried to pull out of Alejandro's grip.

"If you insist." Alejandro replied.

Alejandro brought Noah over to the side of the ring and threw him out.

"Oof!" Noah exclaimed as he hit the ground.

"And Alejandro has defeated Noah!" Chris announced. "We have our first loss of the challenge. Who here would like to go next?"

"I'll give it a shot." Sammy volunteered.

"That's the spirit, Samey. Have fun getting your face pummelled." Chris told her, faking encouragement.

"Are you ever gonna bother to get the name right?" Sammy asked. "I know you've heard it enough times to remember."

"I totally remember your real name, Samey." Chris replied. "It's just way more fun to annoy you by getting it wrong."

"Just tell me what I'm fighting." Sammy said.

"You will be going up against…" Chris began before dramatically trailing off.

Chef took out the remote and pressed a button on it. The floor to the ring opened and Amy rose out of it.

"Amy!"

"You cannot make me do this!" Amy protested. "I literally just left!"

"You're under contract." Chris reminded her. "Besides, you get a chance to punch your least favourite person in the world."

"Hmm… Good point." Amy remarked. "All right Samey, get in here."

"Ugh, seriously, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." Sammy said.

"Quit complaining and fight me." Amy told her.

"Fine, I will." Sammy replied before getting into the ring.

"All right, ready?" Chris asked them. "Fight!"

Both girls charged at each other with their fists raised. However, they both somehow ran past each other.

"What the- How did I miss that?" Sammy asked.

The twins both turned around and charged at each other again. They both punched and missed.

"Okay, this is going nowhere." Amy remarked. "Come on Samey, actually try to hit m-"

Amy was cut off when Sammy punched her in the face.

"Ow!" Amy exclaimed as she fell to the ground and grabbed her jaw in pain. "I was not expecting you to aim for the face!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Sammy apologized as she bent down to check on Amy. "I didn't actually mean to hurt you."

"Ha! Psych!" Amy exclaimed as she stood up before pushing Sammy to the ground. "My face still hurts though…"

Sammy grabbed her sister by the leg and pulled it. Amy fell down backwards and hit her head on the floor.

"Ouch! All right, I wasn't expecting that one either." Amy admitted. "Take it easy. I'm already eliminated."

"Sorry, this just feels really empowering for some reason." Sammy replied as she stood up.

"You need some serious help." Amy remarked before getting up.

"So do you." Sammy told her.

"Look, can you just let me win already?" Amy asked. "I only came because Chris told me. I wanna get back to that nice resort where I can-"

Amy was cut off again by Sammy kneeing her in the gut.

"Very nice job…" Amy trailed off, sounding pained.

She quickly fell to the ground.

"Okay… You know what…. I quit." Amy decided. "This isn't worth it… I wanna go back to the resort."

"Wait, for real?" Sammy asked.

"I quit. I didn't even wanna be on this show in the first place." Amy said as she stepped out of the ring. "I just wanted to mess with you on international TV."

"Well, that was not the ending I expecting." Chris commented. "Samey, you win."

"Woohoo!" Sammy cheered before getting out of the ring.

"Who hasn't gone yet?" Chris asked.

"I can go next, sir." Brick volunteered.

"Great, we've got a special guest for you too." Chris told him. "Say hello to…"

Chef activated another button on the remote and Jo rose out of the ring.

"Jo!"

"Well, well, well, didn't think I'd be seeing form you again, Brickhead." Jo remarked.

"Hmm, well, that was about what I was expecting." Brick commented.

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" Jo angrily asked. "Are you calling me predictable!?"

"N-no!" Brick quickly replied. "I was just expecting you to be my opponent."

"Hmm… Guess that's slightly better." Jo commented. "Whatever, get in the ring unless you're too chicken."

"Ah! Where!?" Tyler screamed.

"Is he okay?" Jo asked.

"He'll be fine, ma'am." Brick replied as he got into the ring. "At least I think he will."

"All right you two… Fight!" Chris announced to them.

"Wait, right now?" Brick asked. "I don't think I'm ready ye-"

Brick was cut short by Jo hitting him in the chest.

"Ha! Weak!" Jo laughed. "Try harder."

"If you insist, ma'am." Brick replied before throwing a punch at Jo.

Jo ducked and dodged the punch.

"Oh please, that's what you call trying harder?" Jo joked. "C'mon and really hit me!"

Brick hit Jo in the stomach with his fist.

"Oof!" Jo exclaimed.

"Oh, are you okay?" Brick asked.

"Woo! That's more like it!" Jo cheered. "Time for a real fight!"

Jo threw a punch at Brick and hit him in the jaw.

"Ouch! Not there!" Brick exclaimed.

"Ha! Good!" Jo laughed. "This party's only getting started."

"Oh… That's not good." Brick nervously realized.

Jo punched at him again only for Brick to duck.

"Nice move." Jo remarked. "But you couldn't have seen… This!"

Brick was then kicked in the right leg by Jo.

"Ah!" Brick screamed. "Good job…."

He then fell to the ground in pain.

"You finished yet?" Jo asked.

"Not yet…" Brick trailed off in pain. "I've still got this."

Brick got back onto his feet.

"I'm back up!" Brick cheered. "You're not gonna keep me-"

Jo then kicked him in the chest, cutting him off.

"And that's why you don't talk during fight time." Jo told him.

"Wow you're good…" Brick wheezed. "That last one really hurt."

"Ready to give up?" Jo asked.

"Still not ready…" Brick weakly replied.

Jo smacked Brick across the face causing him to fall down.

"How 'bout now?" Jo asked.

"You win…" Brick tiredly muttered. "I give up."

"And Brick is out of the challenge!" Chris announced.

"My work here is done." Jo proudly stated as she exited the ring.

An intern entered the ring and helped Brick to his feet.

"Thank you." Brick said to the intern as they both left.

"And finally, Eva is the only person not to have gone yet." Chris informed everyone.

"Pfft, whoever I go up against will get knocked down in ten seconds." Eva boasted as she got up into the ring. "So who is it?"

"Well, you've basically made enemies with everyone so we could've chosen whoever we liked." Chris joked. "But in all seriousness we opted to choose a previous contestant who could match you physically. And that someone is…"

Chef took out the remote and pressed the button causing the floor to open and Jasmine to rise out of it.

"Jasmine!"

"Oh, you again." Eva remarked. "From the paintball challenge, right?"

"Ready to fight?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm always ready to fight!" Eva exclaimed.

"Great. Now you two get punching!" Chris announced. "C'mon, let's get a move on!"

Eva tried to hit Jasmine only to miss.

"Damn!" Eva exclaimed. "How is it so hard to hit a tall person!"

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Jasmine told her. "My height is an advantage if I use it right."

Jasmine kicked Eva in the chest and knocked her back a few inches.

"Okay, you're better than I expected." Eva commented. "But in the end, you'll just be another one of the faceless enemies I've defeated."

"You also shouldn't be so cocky." Jasmine added.

Eva punched at Jasmine and hit her in the stomach.

"Ow!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Crikey! That was quite the hit."

"Thank you. I do my best." Eva replied.

Suddenly, Eva was punched in the face by Jasmine causing her to fall to the ground.

"Y'know you're kinda easily distracted." Jasmine commented.

"Shut up!" Eva shouted as she stood up. "I am going to pummel you!"

Eva charged her with her fist raised but Jasmine stepped out of the way causing her to go past. She stopped before she reached the ropes and turned around.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating." Eva remarked.

"Nope! No rules!" Chris reminded her. "Now fight you two!"

"If you say so." Jasmine said.

Eva ran at Jasmine again and tackled Jasmine to the ground.

"Ugh, wow, you're pretty good." Jasmine remarked as she struggled to get up. "But you 'aven't won yet."

Jasmine broke her right arm from Eva's grip and hit her in the face.

"Oof!" Eva exclaimed as she fell to the left. "Ugh! Not the jaw!"

"Sorry, mate. You're gonna 'ave to try better than that." Jasmine remarked as she got up.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"As it turns out, the gigantic Australian woman put up a better fight than expected." Eva said. "Huh… I probably shoulda seen that coming"

* * *

Eva got up, rubbing the part of her face Jasmine hit.

"Hmm… That still hurts." Eva commented. "Usually people aren't able to hurt me."

"C'mon, stop talkin'. We've both still got a lotta energy left." Jasmine told her.

"You're putting up a better fight than I thought ya would." Eva remarked. "But not good enough."

Eva threw a punch at Jasmine but her hand was grabbed.

"Ugh! Let go!" Eva yelled at Jasmine.

She punched at Jasmine again only to have her other hand grabbed.

"Dang it! What did I just say!" Eva cried out in frustration. "Let go now!"

"If you say so." Jasmine replied.

Jasmine kicked Eva in the chest and let go of her knocking her back a few feet.

"Gah! How are you so good at this?!" Eva raged.

"When you live in a country where all the wildlife wants to kill ya, even your housecat, you build up some good survival skills." Jasmine explained.

"Nobody is better or stronger than me!" Eva shouted. "You are going down you stupidly tall freak!"

Eva angrily stomped on the ground before charging at Jasmine.

"You have not felt true pain until now!" Eva proclaimed as she ran at her.

Eva jumped at Jasmine in an attempt to pin her to the ground. However, Jasmine ducked and Eva crashed to the ground. She tumbled across the ring until she fell out.

"Huh… Didn't see that coming." Chris remarked. "Eva is out!"

Jasmine climbed out of the ring and helped Eva up from the ground.

"You all right, mate?" Jasmine asked.

"Whatever…" Eva grumbled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Wow… She actually lost in a physical fight. I don't think I've seen that before." Noah admitted.

* * *

"So, everybody's gone now." Chris said. "Dawn, Tyler, Samey, you are the only three who won. So, here's what we're gonna do this round. All three of you are going to fight against one opponent. Whichever one of you is knocked out first loses that round and the last two move on to the final round. Make sense?"

"Woohoo! This is gonna be epic!" Tyler cheered. "Wait, what are we going up against?"

"You will be fighting one of season four's most famous mutants…." Chris began before dramatically trailing off.

Chef pressed the button on his remote and Fang the mutant shark rose up from the ring.

"Fang!"

The three contestants who weren't yet kicked out of the challenge gasped.

"This probably won't end well." Sammy worried.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a crazed mutant shark." Chris sarcastically told them. "Now get in there you guys."

Tyler, Dawn, and Sammy climbed up into the ring.

"Hello Fang. How are you?" Dawn asked the shark.

Fang snarled at them.

"Okay you three, fight!" Chris announced. "Remember, first one out of the ring loses!"

"What if we beat Fang?" Tyler asked.

"Well, then we'll just find the next most dangerous creature to send in there with you." Chris explained. "Now less talking, more fighting! Let's go, people!"

Fang charged at the three contestants in the ring.

"Ah!" All three screamed.

Tyler and Sammy ran to the left while Dawn ran to the right. Fang ran past all three of them and went to the edge of the ring.

"Should one of us try and face off against Fang?" Sammy asked Tyler.

"Uh… How about you do it?" Tyler nervously suggested.

"No thanks. How about you." Sammy suggested, sounding equally nervous.

"I'll do it." Dawn replied from behind them.

"Gah!" Tyler and Sammy exclaimed as they turned around to see her.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Dawn apologized. "I'll just go see if I can talk to Fang."

"Good luck." Tyler wished her.

"Thank you." Dawn replied.

Dawn walked over to where Fang was.

"Hello there." Dawn greeted the shark. "I was wondering something. Why do you want to hurt us?"

Fang simply growled and glared at Dawn.

"Uh… I do not believe mutant shark is a language a speak." Dawn nervously said. "Would you mind using sign language perhaps?"

Once again, Fang snarled and bared their teeth.

"I am going to take this as a no." Dawn commented. "I shall now show myself out."

Dawn began to run away and Fang chased after her.

"Uh, should we do something to help?" Sammy asked Tyler.

"Probably." Tyler replied before pausing for a few seconds. "C'mon, let's go see if we can do anything."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Gonna be totally honest here. Me, Dawn, and Sammy were the least likely of the final six to make it this far in this challenge." Tyler admitted.

* * *

Dawn was backed into a corner of the ring by Fang.

"Surely you can be reasonable, right?" Dawn asked Fang.

Fang shook his head to indicate no.

"Oh bother…" Dawn nervously trailed off. "This looks like the end of the line."

Just then, Fang was hit in the back of the head with a shoe. Fang angrily turned around to see Sammy and Tyler, without his left shoe, standing behind him.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sammy demanded. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Aw dang it, I really regret throwing that shoe." Tyler remarked.

Fang left Dawn and began to chase Sammy and Tyler.

"This wasn't too well thought out!" Tyler admitted as he ran way.

"Gotta agree with you there!" Sammy exclaimed in agreement. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know!" Tyler panicked.

Suddenly, Fang was hit in the back of the head with another shoe. Fang looked around and saw Dawn without one of her shoes behind him.

"Dude, that wasn't a good idea when I tried it!" Tyler called over to Dawn. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have an idea!" Dawn shouted back.

Fang growled at her.

"Look Fang, I know you're angry. But maybe you should take a moment to reflect on your life." Dawn suggested. "After all, you're quite possibly the only shark in existence to have arms and legs. Your life is pretty good. Maybe you should just-"

Dawn was cut off when Fang suddenly ran up to and headbutted her. This caused Dawn to fly out of the ring.

"I'm okay…" Dawn muttered from the ground.

"And Dawn is out!" Chris announced. "Chef! Take care of Fang."

"Yes sir." Chef replied. "This is the best part of the job."

Chef took out a tranquilizer gun and fired it at Fang. He was hit in the neck causing them to go unconscious.

"Samey, Tyler, you are the last remaining contestants in this challenge." Chris recapped for them. "So, we'll be having a fight between you two. Remember, the only rule is that there are no rules."

"Don't that count as a rule, boss?" Chef asked.

"Shut up, Chef. I've gotta work with whatever the stupid cue card guy writes." Chris said.

"Hey, screw you too!" A man from out of camera view angrily replied.

"Uh, anyway, Samey, Tyler, please take your positions at opposite sides of the ring." Chris instructed them.

"Woohoo! I never thought I'd be this good at a challenge!" Tyler cheered.

"You're just running on dumb luck!" Eva shouted up at him.

"I think he's quite talented." Dawn commented.

"Shut up." Eva told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"How did Dawn even make it this far?" Eva questioned. "Her skills range from looking cute, to like, I dunno palm reading or some other made up hippie crap."

* * *

Sammy and Tyler stood at opposite ends of the ring.

"All right, time for the last battle." Chris told them. "If I'm being totally honest, this final matchup is less impressive than I was expecting."

"Rude." Sammy remarked.

"Fight!" Chris yelled at them. "I wanna see someone get hurt!"

"You sound kinda crazy." Tyler commented.

"Just do the part where you punch each other!" Chris shouted.

Sammy and Tyler both ran at each other from the opposite sides of the ring

"Attack!" Tyler enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Please don't hurt me too bad…. Please don't hurt me too bad…" Sammy nervously repeated to herself as she ran.

The two of them bumped into each other in the centre of the ring and then fell to the ground.

"I'm not okay…" Tyler muttered from the ground.

"Ow… My forehead…" Sammy murmured. "It feels like someone's hitting the inside of my skull with a sledgehammer."

"Oh, sorry." Tyler apologized, still sounding in pain.

"Boo! This isn't the fight I wanted!" Chris angrily yelled at them from the sidelines.

Sammy and Tyler both stood up.

"Okay, let's try this again." Tyler told her. "Ready? One, two, three-"

Tyler was then slapped across the face by Sammy.

"Gah!" Tyler cried out. "I was about to say "Go"! Then we could fight!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize." Sammy apologized. "Here, I'll let you hit me."

"Uh… I don't really feel comfortable with hitting you." Tyler admitted. "Partly 'cause you're a girl, and partly 'cause I don't really wanna leave any lasting damage. Oh, and you're also younger than me."

"But I just hit you like, really hard." Sammy pointed out

"That is true…" Tyler remarked.

"C'mon, less talk, more fight!" Chris complained.

"Ugh, stop whining." Noah told Chris.

Tyler threw a light punch at Sammy and hit her on the arm.

"Uh… Ow." Sammy faked feeling pain.

"That wasn't very hard, was it?" Tyler asked.

Sammy nodded.

"Aw… I don't wanna hurt you." Tyler said. "I think I'm gonna give up."

"No! You need to fight!" Chris shouted at him.

"Uh, I don't wanna fight him either." Sammy added.

"Oh come on!" Chris yelled in anger. "Weak! Ugh… Fine, new rule. Whoever gets out of the arena first wins."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"That was not the final fight I was expecting." Brick commented.

* * *

Both Sammy and Tyler began to run towards the other side of the ring.

"Woohoo! I can make it!" Tyler cheered. "I can-"

Just then, Tyler tripped over and fell to the ground. However, he kept tumbling across the ground until he fell out of the ring.

"Did I win?" Tyler weakly asked.

"Somehow, yes." Chris informed him.

"You okay?" Sammy asked Tyler as she climbed out of the ring.

"I think so…" Tyler dazedly said as she got up from the ground and rubbed his forehead.

"Tyler, as winner, you get today's sponsored meal." Chris said. "You get fish and chips from Cheryl's Chips 'N Fish."

Chef tossed a bag paper and a bag of corn chips to Tyler.

"Huh… I thought "Chips" meant French fries." Tyler remarked.

"Don't blame me, blame Cheryl." Chris told him. "Anyway, y'all get back to your tents and talk out who you wanna vote off."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Of all the people I thought would win this challenge… Tyler is not one of them." Noah remarked.

* * *

The scene faded ahead to the contestants arriving back at their camp.

"Aw yeah! I won! I actually won! I am amazing!" Tyler cheered.

"No need to gloat." Noah told him.

"Sorry dude. It's just that I never thought I'd get individual invincibility." Tyler explained.

"Good for you Tyler. I'm glad you won." Dawn told him.

"Thanks." Tyler replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this… But I wish Amy was still here." Eva commented. "Not because of her personality or anything. God no. She can burn in hell for all I care. I'd just like there to be someone with a bigger target on their back than me."

* * *

The camera cut to later with Brick and Sammy inside their tent.

"My back really hurts after that last challenge." Brick remarked. "Jo really did a number on me."

"Yeah, she looked like if Eva had a daughter if a pro wrestler." Sammy replied. "But on the bright side, it was kinda cool to watch Jasmine win against Eva. She's super awesome."

"Eva?" Brick confusedly asked.

"What? No, Jasmine." Sammy clarified.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Brick remarked. "Hey, who do you want us to vote for?"

"Probably Eva or Noah." Sammy said. "They're definitely the biggest threats here."

"Which one?" Brick asked.

"I dunno." Sammy shrugged. "I mean, Eva's less likeable, but the longer we let Noah stay the more of a threat he becomes."

"Hmm… Tough call." Brick remarked.

"I'm not really much of a strategy person." Sammy admitted. "I'm actually a little surprised I did this well. Last time I left the game pretty early."

"Weren't you disqualified for accidentally poisoning your sister or something?" Brick asked.

"No, I stuck around. I did the whole Parent Trap switch." Sammy explained.

"The what?" Brick asked.

"It's a movie." Sammy answered. "It has twins. You should watch it. Me and Amy used to watch it all the time when we were little."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Overconfidence is the enemy." Brick stated. "However, I am pretty damn sure about my chances of winning as long as me and Sammy work together."

* * *

Outside of that tent, Dawn was meditating on a log by the unlit fire pit.

"Ah… I am at peace with the world." Dawn said to herself.

"Hey there!" A voice form behind Dawn suddenly exclaimed. "What's up!"

"Eek!" Dawn shrieked before falling off the log.

She got up from the ground and looked behind her to see Tyler behind her.

"Sorry about that." Tyler apologized.

"Oh, I'm quite all right." Dawn told him as she brushed the dirt off her clothes. "What did you want to talk to you about. Your aura suggests you want something from me."

"Hey, you're pretty good at this." Tyler remarked. "Anyway, ever since Dakota was voted off I've kinda been on my own. So, I was thinkin' maybe we'd be a good match up. We're the only two that aren't in an alliance."

"Hmm…. I suppose I have been on my own for a very long time in this game." Dawn admitted. "I am not sure if I'm comfortable with the whole "Strategizing" idea. It all seems very dirty, or like I'm tricking somebody. The only time I did it was when I voted out Amy."

"Dude, people like Eva and Amy have gotten lots of people we both like eliminated." Tyler pointed out.

"Hmm… That is true." Dawn admitted. "You do have a point. But if we do vote for someone we don't like, who should it be?"

"I think it should probably be Noah." Tyler told her. "Without him Eva's just an overbuilt lady with anger issues… Was that too mean?"

"Perhaps you should dial it back next time." Dawn suggested.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Woohoo! Back on my feet, baby!" Tyler cheered. "Hear that everyone? I won immunity and me and Dawn are working together now. Awesome!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah and Eva were talking inside the other tent.

"Unbelievable… How could I not win?" Eva wondered.

"If I was going up a gargantuan Australian woman I would probably lose." Noah said. "So, I guess there's that."

"No offence, but you'd probably lose against any of the opponent Chris put you up against." Eva told him. "'Cept maybe the chicken."

"Fine, you do have a point." Noah admitted. "But don't feel too bad. You'll probably win the next challenge."

"If I survive this round." Eva said. "I'm the most likely to get eliminated."

"Let's not focus on that, and instead focus on who to vote for." Noah suggested.

"Like who?" Eva asked.

"Maybe Brick." Noah offered. "He's strong and he's in an alliance with Sammy."

"Yeah, that does make them some strong opposition." Eva remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Just gonna get it out of the way now, if I'm not voted off tonight, it's a damn miracle." Eva commented. "I've made way more enemies than friends on my time on this show. And keep in mind, I was only in one other season."

* * *

The camera cut ahead to the elimination ceremony with the contestants gathered around the fire with Chris.

"Who's ready to get some marshmallows?" Chris asked.

"Uh, I guess me." Sammy replied.

"Well first, you gotta vote." Chris told them. "So snap to it. I don't wanna wait all day."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva held up a photo of Brick with an X over it.

"I really hope this saves me from that stupid slingshot." Eva remarked.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dawn)**

"Oh I'm still not sure about this." Dawn admitted. "As much as I would like someone like B, Ella, or Sam to still be in the game instead of Eva or Noah… It just doesn't feel right to vote them out. After all, they must have done something right to make it this far. Hmm… I must think about this."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

Noah crossed out a photograph of Brick and held it to the camera.

"Honestly, I don't think this will work." Noah admitted. "But it's worth a shot."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sammy)**

"I really can't decide between Noah or Eva." Sammy commented. "Either one of them being eliminated could help. Hmm… I sure wish I talked to Brick more about this."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Tyler)**

Tyler held up an photo of Noah with an X on it.

"Sorry bro, but a million's a lot of dough. No hard feelings, right?" Tyler said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Brick)**

"Gosh darn it, I can't remember who me and Sammy agreed to vote for." Brick remarked. "I feel like we shoulda communicated more on that."

* * *

The scene changed to the contestants sitting by the fire pit after casting their votes.

"So, how are you all feeling?" Chris asked. "You'd better be nervous because only one of you will be marshmallowless. Dawn, Tyler, Sammy, you three are safe."

Chris tossed the three of them a marshmallow.

"Brick, Eva, Noah, which one of you will be going away via slingshot?" Chris asked. "Well not whoever gets the next marshmallow who by the way is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Eva!"

Chris threw the second to last marshmallow to Eva.

"What the- Yes!" Eva cheered.

"Noah, Brick, one of you boys gets to stay and the other… Not so much." Chris told them. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Brick!"

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Brick.

"Thank you, sir." Brick replied.

"Huh… Can't say I expected this." Noah admitted.

"If I find out who here voted for him, I will pound your stupid face in!" Eva shouted.

"Tone it down a little." Noah told her. "At least I had fun."

"Yeah, well, your "Fun" ends with being shot from a slingshot." Chris reminded him.

"Crap…" Noah trailed off.

The camera cut to later with Noah sitting in the slingshot with Chef holding him back.

"Anything to say before we send you away?" Chris asked.

"Not really." Noah told him. "Can we just get a move on? I wanna get out of this place right now."

"You heard him." Chris told his co-host. "Fire!"

"With pleasure, man." Chef replied before letting go of Noah, firing him into the distance.

"Half of the brains and brawn duo that was Noah and Eva is now gone. What does this mean for the rest of this game?" Chris asked the audience, turning to the camera. "I don't know yet. So you'll have to keep watching to find out on, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Brick - Noah

Dawn - Noah

Eva - Brick

Noah - Brick

Sammy - Eva

Tyler - Noah

 **Results:**

Noah - 3 Votes

Brick - 2 Votes

Eva - 1 Vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

Dakota, the Fame-Monger (8th Place)

Amy, the Bad Twin (7th Place)

Noah, the Know It All (6th Place)

* * *

 **The challenge for this chapter was a suggestion from Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Although, since we're getting close to the end of this story I may not have time to use them all. As for the elimination, as much as I love Noah, I still have plans for the others, plus seeing Eva without Noah for the first time since chapter seven could be interesting. Also, just so you know in advance, the next chapter will be an Aftermath. I just wanted you to know that in case you were expecting a regular chapter. Anyway, please be sure to review. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Aftermath III: Five More To Go

**It's time for the third and final Aftermath. That being said, I still plan to have Blaineley and the rest of the eliminated contestants show up in the finale as per usual with Total Drama. Also, this chapter is going to be similar to the "Checking in on the eliminated campers" episode from season one where the non-competing contestants are going to vote off one of the final five. However, I tried my best to make this logical and not include the rule that got Leshawna eliminated in canon. Anyway, you can read the actual chapter now. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Blaineley sat turned away from the camera on a bar stool in the resort dining room drinking a milkshake. She swivelled around on her stool to face the camera.

"Why hello there, guess who it is?" Blaineley greeted the audience. "That's right, voted best TV personality of the year, 2007, it's Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran! I'm back to bring you some more Aftermath action."

She took a sip from her milkshake.

"Oh yeah, that's good." Blaineley remarked to herself before turning attention back to the camera. "And after the boring interviews, there's going to be a special twist. And not a lame twist like when I had that popularity contest or when I tried to get these idiots to film a video. A real one. What is it, you may ask? Find out right now on, Total. Drama. Aftermath!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

Blaineley was walking through the corridors of the resort.

"Okay, so first off, apparently according the producers, my interview with B was "Unfair" since I "Didn't allow him to speak". What a load of bull." Blaineley explained. "So they're making me do it again."

"I mean, you were kind of unfair to him." The woman behind the camera commented.

"How should you know?" Blaineley asked as she continued to walk.

"I'm the same woman from before. Don't you recognize me?" The camerawoman asked.

"Pfft, no. I don't keep track of all the nameless drones that work here." Blaineley replied.

She stopped walking at a door marked "B".

"Here we go. Let's interview everybody's favourite mime in training: B." Blaineley told the audience before knocking on the door.

B opened the door and waved at the Aftermath host.

"Hello, B." Blaineley halfheartedly greeted as she entered his room. "Ready to _actually talk for once_."

Once Blaineley was fully in the room she saw Ezekiel in the room with her and B.

"Uh... Why's he here?" Blaineley asked.

"Y'see B's a little shy aboot the whole interview thing, eh." Ezekiel explained. "So he's just gonna write down the answers and I'll read them."

"I'm just gonna imagine someone with a nice buttery voice like James Earl Jones or Patrick Stewart instead of your stupid squeaky voice." Blaineley informed Ezekiel.

"Oh... Okay." Ezekiel confusedly replied.

"So, anyway, B." Blaineley turned her attention to B. "What are your thoughts on missing out on the million dollars?"

B took out a note pad and wrote something down. He ripped out the page and handed it to Ezekiel.

"I was really hoping to use the prize money to improve some of the robots I built at home. But I guess since Amy got eliminated that makes me feel slightly better." Ezekiel read off the paper.

"Ah... Patrick Stewart..." Blaineley dreamily remarked to herself.

"Uh... You okay?" Ezekiel asked

"Uh, I got lost in thought there." Blaineley explained before uncomfortably clearing her throat. "Next question, would you say you made any new friends?"

B wrote another comment down and handed the notepad to Ezekiel.

"Yes I have. I met Ezekiel on the Muskrats, and I got to know Beardo after I was eliminated." Ezekiel read before looking up form the notepad. "Huh, it feels really weird to say your own name out loud."

"And why exactly don't you talk?" Blaineley asked B. "Are you disabled? Is it a speech impediment? Do you just have an embarrassingly high pitched voice?"

B took his notebook back from Ezekiel and wrote something down in it before handing it back.

"I'd rather not get too into it right now. Let's just say I'm really shy and leave it at that." Ezekiel read.

"Psht, what a cop out." Blaineley complained. "Come on, tell us. I'm not redoing this stupid interview for nothing."

"That's not very nice of you to say, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

B nodded in agreement.

"Reality TV isn't a nice world." Blaineley told them. "Okay, I think I've done enough for this interview."

"Wait, what?" Ezekiel asked. "But that was barely anything."

B once again nodded.

"Meh, you aren't even one of the main eliminated guys so I don't care." Blaineley explained. "I'm only doing this because the producers told me to. Later, losers."

Blaineley stood up and exited the room.

"Uh... Bye I guess." Ezekiel confusedly said.

B waved her goodbye, looking uncomfortable.

The scene changed to later with Blaineley walking by the edge of the pool.

"Next up, it's the first of the people that were actually eliminated somewhat recently." Blaineley told the camera. "It's the irritating fairy princess: Ella!"

"Aren't you supposed to be unbiased?" The camerawoman asked.

"Keep your mouth shut." Blaineley told her. "One more comment out of you and I'll have you fired."

"Yes ma'am." The camerawoman sighed.

"Anyway, let's talk to Ella." Blaineley said.

Blaineley walked over to a part of the pool Ella, Katie, and Sadie were sitting down at.

"Why hello there, how are you on this fine, fine day?" Ella happily greeted.

"I honestly would rather be at home." Blaineley bluntly admitted.

"Well, everybody has different needs." Ella said.

"OMG, you are so totally right." Katie remarked.

"Ugh, I'm not gonna like this." Blaineley commented to herself before turning her attention to the three girls. "So Ella, ready to be interviewed?"

"Why of course." Ella replied.

"To get started, how do you feel about your elimination?" Blaineley asked her.

"Well, I was hoping to win. But I'm sure someone even more deserving shall be victorious in the end." Ella replied.

"Yeah, and besides, we get to stay at this super cool resort." Sadie added. "That's a total bonus."

"And have you been talking to Topher or Amy since you got here?" Blaineley asked.

"No, not really." Ella said. "I don't quite care for them any more. I've been trying to write a letter expressing my dislike for them. But every time I write it I believe it comes off as too mean. But on the bright side, Sadie and Katie are my new friends."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Katie replied.

"Yeah, you're like, my second BFFFL after Katie." Sadie added.

"Ugh... You three have given me cavities from being so sweet..." Blaineley remarked.

"Thank you." Ella obliviously responded.

"That was sarcasm you twit." Blaineley told her.

"Hmm... Maybe I should write a strongly worded letter to you as well." Ella commented.

"Yeah, she is a bit of a jerk." Katie said.

"Oh yeah, I think she has a dartboard with our faces on it." Sadie added.

"Okay, can you please not talk about me like I'm not in the room?" Blaineley requested.

"Very sorry." Ella apologized.

"Next question." Blaineley told her. "Ella, one of your most defining features is your inability to be sad. But was there ever a point in the game where you felt hopeless?"

"Uh..." Ella stared off in though. "I don't think so. I mean sure, some of the challenges were gruelling, the sleeping conditions were rough, and a few of the other contestants had some cruel tendencies. But it could have been worse."

"Well, you're about as smart as a rusty mailbox." Blaineley commented.

"What does that mean?" Sadie asked.

"It means she's dumb." Blaineley bluntly explained.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed. "That's not very nice."

"Now hold on, maybe she meant dumb in a good way." Ella suggested.

"How could I possibly mean that in a good way?" Blaineley asked.

"Hmm... Yes, that is a good point..." Ella admitted. "Hey! Take that comment about my intelligence back!"

"Finally, you figured it out." Blaineley said. "Okay, our interview is over now. Thank you, let's never do this again."

"Over already?" Katie asked. "Wasn't this a little fast?"

"Katie! You've seen me do this twice!" Blaineley yelled. "Wouldn't you have learned by now that I don't care how long these things are?"

Blaineley grumpily began to walk away.

"She really needs to be less tense." Sadie remarked.

"I concur." Ella agreed.

"I can still hear you!" Blaineley yelled from out of view.

The scene changed to later with Blaineley strolling through the halls of the resort.

"Okay... Okay... Where to next? And more importantly, who's next?" Blaineley asked herself.

"I think it was Dakota." The camerawoman informed her.

"You realize your commentary isn't necessary, right?" Blaineley irritably asked.

"Well you were asking so I thought I'd answer." The camerawoman explained.

"I'm ignoring you from now on." Blaineley told her.

"Oh, all right. But I'm not ignoring you." The camerawoman replied.

"Whatever..." Blaineley muttered.

Blaineley came to a door and opened it to step outside. She went over to a hot tub Sam, Dakota, and Beardo were relaxing in.

"Oh hey there." Sam greeted.

"Wassup Blaineley?" Beardo asked.

"None of your business." Blaineley responded. "I'm only here for Dakota. Time for an interview."

"What do you want to know exactly?" Dakota asked.

"She did this to us too." Beardo explained. "No worries, she's too lazy to take too long."

"Hey!" Blaineley explained. "I will make this interview as long and excruciating as I can!"

"Um... Okay then." Dakota confusedly replied. "Did you get your morning coffee?"

"Don't sass me!" Blaineley snapped. "Uh... Also, no. I didn't."

"Sheesh, that explains some things." Sam commented to himself.

"I'm ignoring that." Blaineley told him before turning her attention to Dakota. "So, our first question is how do you feel about being eliminated?"

"What kind of question is that?" Dakota asked. "Of course I don't like being eliminated. I was doing pretty well up to that point too."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have bitten the dog that was Eva." Blaineley remarked.

"Oh my gosh, how is she still in the game." Dakota complained.

"Yeah, she's not very nice." Beardo added. "She got me voted off too."

"Well up until very recently she had Noah on her side." Blaineley said. "How do you feel about him being eliminated?"

"He actually seemed all right. I didn't talk with him really but we probably could have been friends." Dakota commented. "But since he's gone I guess that mean's Eva's powerless. So that's a plus."

"Yeah, karma can really come back to bite you." Sam remarked. "Just like when Topher was eliminated."

"Oh yeah, he's kind of annoying even after being eliminated." Dakota said.

"Let's keep on topic please." Blaineley requested. "Our next question, why are you dating Sam? He is out of your league by like, ten thousand miles."

"Whoa, this got personal all of a sudden." Dakota remarked.

"Hey! Are you even supposed to ask that question?" Sam asked.

"No, I made it up." Blaineley admitted. "But I'm sure there are lots of people who want to know."

"Why would they wanna know that?" Beardo asked.

"Stay out of this Bluebeard." Blaineley told him.

"Uh, it's Beardo." Beardo corrected.

"Hey, how are you able to have that beard?" Dakota asked. "You're only like, sixteen or something, right?"

"I dunno. Guess it's genetics." Beardo replied.

"Guys! Focus!" Blaineley shouted. "Just answer my question. What do you see in Sam?"

"I like him for his personality." Dakota answered. "He's probably the actual nicest person to be on this show.

"Heh, thanks a lot Dakota." Sam said. "You're pretty cool too."

"Yeah, well, you're still overweight." Blaineley told Sam.

"Do you have to ruin everything?" Beardo asked.

"Shut up. You guys are still eliminated." Blaineley reminded him. "Well, I need to move on to whoever we have next."

"Uh, I'm okay with that actually." Dakota admitted.

"Are you calling me annoying?" Blaineley asked.

"Yeah, a little." Dakota told her.

"Well screw you!" Blaineley shouted at her. "You're annoying too."

Blaineley stormed off.

"Man... And both of you had to talk to her twice?" Dakota asked her two friends.

"Yeah, she's a little bit..." Sam began. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

Beardo imitated the sound of a cuckoo clock.

"Yeah, that." Sam said.

The camera cut to Blaineley walking near the pool once again.

"Next up, we're interviewing Amy. The least likeable teenager on the planet." Blaineley introduced. "And trust me, there are a lot of unlikable teenagers out there."

Blaineley paused and stopped walking.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Blaineley asked the woman behind the camera.

"I thought you wanted me to shut up?" The camerawoman pointed out.

"That's true. I do." Blaineley admitted. "Never mind, don't change a thing."

Blaineley walked up to Amy, Staci, and Topher all sitting at a table under an umbrella.

"And that's how my mom came in fifth place in her third place spelling bee." Staci finished telling a story.

"You know, now that your stories are real they're less annoying." Topher remarked. "They're boring, but less annoying."

"I personally find them to be fun." Amy commented, pretending to sound cheerful.

"You do?" Staci asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I love it so much that it makes me want to rip your head off and mount it like a taxidermy deer." Amy told her, continuing the fake-happy voice.

"Hey, guys, I'm here to do an interview." Blaineley butted in.

"Oh thank god, please save me from these idiots." Amy begged.

"Hey!" Topher and Staci both exclaimed, sounding offended.

"Why are you even talking to them if you hate them so much?" Blaineley pointed out.

"Because nobody else wants to." Amy explained.

"Yah, even though I only, uh, well mostly, tell the truth now nobody wants to talk to me except these two." Staci added.

"What they said. I don't like either of them... But nobody else wants to hang out." Topher said.

"Wow, you're the biggest losers here." Blaineley laughed.

"Oh shut up." Amy grumbled.

"Well anyway, I'm here to conduct my interview with you, Amy." Blaineley informed her. "First question, how does it feel to be eliminated?"

"Oh gee, it's just peaches and cream. I couldn't be happier." Amy faked joy.

"But you're always complaining about how much you hate it here." Staci pointed out.

"Sarcasm! Look it up!" Amy snapped.

"So what you're saying is you don't like it here?" Blaineley asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Amy replied. "The worst part is Samey did better at me in this game again. Life is so unfair."

"Next question. If you had another chance at this game what would you do differently?" Blaineley asked.

"Uh, I'd like to be on a non-sucky team." Amy replied. "Seriously, both my teams kept losing. None of the original Muskrats are left and Eva's the only one of the new Beavers left."

"Maybe both your teams didn't do so well because you were on them?" Topher suggested.

"Yah, the new Beavers had Eva so you didn't really have an excuse for not doing well at challenges." Staci added.

"Oh shut up, you were on that team too." Amy reminded her.

"Only for one challenge." Staci reminded her.

"True." Amy remarked. "You know, it's nice to know that there are people who did worse than me. It makes me feel less bad about myself."

"Final question. If Samey wins the million dollars, how would you feel?" Blaineley asked.

"Pretty ticked off." Amy replied. "But on the bright side, my mom would probably make her share some of the money with me. So there's that."

"My mom-" Staci began before Amy put her hand over her mouth.

"Save it for later." Amy told her.

"And by later she means never." Topher added.

"Thank you." Amy said.

"Well, you three are the probably the biggest losers here." Blaineley remarked.

"Hey!" The trio exclaimed, all sounding offended.

"Anyway, I've got one last person to interview." Blaineley informed them. "See you later."

The scene changed to Blaineley walking the halls of the resort once more.

"All right, Noah's the last person I have to interview. Thank god for that." Blaineley remarked.

"Didn't you say something about a twist after the interviews are over?" The camerawoman pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Blaineley admitted. "Crap..."

"Seriously, why do you still keep this job?" The camerawoman asked.

"I've told everybody this about a million times. It's the money." Blaineley explained. "Now please stop talking. I think we made it to the room Noah's in."

Blaineley entered the dining room where Noah was eating a sandwich with Rodney sitting next to him.

"So... How's the sandwich?" Rodney asked.

"Can you please stop talking?" Noah requested.

"Sorry. I just want someone to hang out with." Rodney explained. "All of the girls seem to be avoiding me."

"Hmm... I wonder why." Noah remarked.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, not really, but it's time for an interview." Blaineley informed them as she sat down at a third chair.

"But you already interviewed me." Rodney pointed out.

"Not you, idiot. Noah." Blaineley clarified. "So Noah, let's get this started. First off, how do you feel about your recent vote off?"

"How do you think I feel?" Noah asked. "It's pretty obvious I don't enjoy it."

"I dunno, this resort's pretty nice." Rodney commented. "You get used to it after a while."

"Nobody asked for your input." Noah told him.

"Jeez, sorry." Rodney apologized.

"Sorry, there's just nobody here I really like and it's really getting to me." Noah explained.

"Speaking of people you like, what do you think Eva's chances are now that she's on her own?" Blaineley asked.

"Being completely honest, she's screwed." Noah remarked. "Eva's on her own at this point and I'm pretty sure everybody there hates her. She's probably not gonna take being eliminated too well either."

"Heh... Eva was pretty..." Rodney stared off into space.

"You two weren't even on the same team." Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, but she looked strong and pretty." Rodney replied. "Kinda like my ex girlfriend Shirley."

"I really should move seats." Noah sighed.

"No moving until this interview is over." Blaineley told him. "Now, one last question. Out of the rest of the final four, who do you think has the best chance of wining?"

"I dunno, I guess Brick." Noah replied. "He's the second most physically fit and the most well liked."

"Solid logic." Rodney remarked.

"Hey, that's the first thing you said that isn't stupid." Noah joked.

"Hey!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Yeah, no, gotta agree. You're kind of dumb." Blaineley said. "Well anyway, I'm done with this interview. I'd say it's been fun... But that's not true."

"Same to you." Noah replied.

"Good day to you." Blaineley said before standing up and walking away.

"You know, she was kinda pretty." Rodney remarked.

"Ew... You realize she's way too old for you, right?" Noah pointed out.

"Who here just called me old?!" Blaineley shouted from off camera.

"Gah! He did!" Rodney exclaimed, pointing to Noah.

The camera cut to later with Blaineley lounging in a poolside chair.

"So, that's it for today... Is what I would say if this was a regular episode." Blaineley told the camera. "There's still the special surprise I teased at in the beginning. Are you excited?"

"I guess a little." The camerawoman replied.

"Damn it woman! I'm asking the audience not you!" Blaineley yelled.

"Oh wow, sorry." The camerawoman apologized.

"Ahem, anyway. About our little twist." Blaineley tried to get back on topic. "Now, you may remember during this shows first season where our eliminated contestants had a chance to vote out one of the final five... But then they just eliminated Leshawna. Well, this is going to be kind of like that. You'll see later. I've already gotten some of the staff here to tell the contestants to meet by the pool. So this is going to be fun."

The scene changed to all the eliminated contestants gathered at the pool.

"So... Why is everybody here?" Topher asked.

"The lady cleaning my room told me to come out here, eh." Ezekiel explained. "Didn't explain why though."

"Yeah, I never got an explanation either." Katie remarked.

"So none of us have any clue as to what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I think that's what's going on." Ella said.

"Cool. Just making sure." Sam replied.

"Allow me to explain what's going on." Blaineley said from out of view.

The eliminated contestants looked over and saw Blaineley walking towards them.

"What's this all about?" Sadie asked.

"Yah, you got me super curious now." Staci added.

B nodded in agreement.

"All will be explained in good time... Meaning now." Blaineley replied. "So, as those of you who were in this shows first season ma remember there was an episode where we got the eliminated contestants to vote out one of the final five."

"Didn't we vote out Leshawna?" Sadie asked.

"Don't worry, we're not going to count each time you say someone's name as a vote." Blaineley told them

"Phew, thank god for that." Noah remarked. "That was one seriously stupid rule."

"However, there are some changes this time." Blaineley went on.

"Like what?" Beardo asked.

"Well, we're very soon we're going to be video chatting with the final five and they'll be giving you the case for why they should stay." Blaineley explained. "So that will make things interesting for sure. And there's yet another twist that I'm not just gonna reveal just yet."

"Ooh, suspense. I like it." Topher commented.

"Pool boy! Get that monitor in here!" Blaineley shouted to someone off screen.

A muscular young man pushed a monitor on wheels into the area.

"Here it is miss." The man told her.

"Thank you." Blaineley replied.

Blaineley pressed a button on the monitor and it lit up to reveal Chris and remaining five sitting around the fire pit in the elimination ceremony area.

"Is this thing on?" Chris asked from the other side.

"Yes Chris, it's on." Blaineley replied.

"Thank god, I've been trying to set this thing up for hours." Chris remarked.

"Why are we here?" Tyler asked Chris. "You told us to meet here and never explained why."

"I didn't? Coulda sworn I told you." Chris remarked. "Anyway, your lovely eliminated companions are going to be deciding which of you they want to see voted out."

"Well crap... I'm pretty much screwed." Eva commented.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you there." Dawn remarked. "You did make a large amount of enemies."

"Don't worry, you get a chance." Blaineley told them. "Each of you have a chance to make an argument for why you should stay. We'll be doing this alphabetically. So Brick, you're up first. Why should you not be voted out?"

"Well ma'am, I have not cheated in this game or voted for anyone out of my dislike for them." Brick began. "I have a very strong moral code and I believe I'm the most deserving of the million dollars... Did that make me sound entitled?"

"Just a touch." Ella replied.

"Thank you for the feedback, ma'am." Brick said.

"All right, that's enough from you. Dawn, you're next." Chris told her.

"Okay, thank you for informing me." Dawn replied before looking at the eliminated contestants on the other side of the screen. "I don't think I've done anything that warrants the karmic retribution of being eliminated. Eva definitely has, and maybe the others just a little."

"Hey!" The other four exclaimed.

"Sorry." Dawn apologized before turning back to the screen. "Uh, anyway, that's all I'm able to think of. Thank you for your time."

"All right, Eva, you go next." Blaineley said.

"Okay, so, I know I'm a bad person." Eva admitted. "And I've directly or indirectly caused the elimination of a few of you."

"You're not really helping your case here." Noah remarked.

" _But_ if you get rid of me now, then the rest of the game won't be too fun to watch." Eva tried to reason.

"That's not a very good argument." Tyler commented.

"Shut up." Eva told him.

"Gotta agree with Tyler, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

B nodded in agreement.

"What part of shut up did everybody not understand?" Eva asked.

"Again Eva. You aren't doing any favours to yourself." Noah added.

"All right, next up it's Samey. Why do you think you should stay?" Chris asked her.

"Once again, it's Sammy." Sammy corrected him.

"Just get on with it." Blaineley told her.

"Jeez, okay, sorry." Sammy apologized before looking at the people on the other side of the monitor. "Uh, anywho, I think I've gone through enough hardships in life to not deserve getting voted out."

"Ugh, typical Samey. Always playing the victim." Amy remarked.

"Go to hell." Sammy angrily told her sister.

"You first!" Amy yelled back.

"Both of you need some serious help." Noah remarked.

"You know... I can't remember the rest of what I was going to say." Sammy commented.

"Ha! Good." Amy laughed.

"God, you're insufferable." Sammy said.

"Uh, moving on from family drama, let's here what Tyler has to say." Blaineley tried to move on.

"Cool, I finally get to talk." Tyler remarked. "Well, I kinda just don't feel like getting shot from a catapult."

After a short pause Eva spoke up. "That's it? Seriously? Even I had a better argument than that."

"I just figured people liked me enough not to have to worry about being voted out." Tyler said.

"That's stupid logic." Noah remarked.

"Come on, let's get on with this. Who do you vote for?" Eva asked.

"It is probably going to be you." Dawn interjected.

"Shut up." Eva replied.

"Actually, here's that second twist I mentioned earlier: One of the final five gets a chance at immunity to votes." Blaineley announced.

"How does that work?" Sadie asked.

"Our theme for this season is losers, so, we're letting one of you decide which of them is immune." Blaineley explained. "Katie, you were the first eliminated. Noah, you were the most recently eliminated. Both of you now have to compete to see which of you get to grant one of the remaining contestants immunity."

"Well, I already know who I'm giving invincibility." Noah remarked.

"So do I." Katie said.

"Not so fast you two. You still need to battle it out in a mini-challenge." Blaineley informed them.

"And what is this "Mini-chllanege" exactly?" Noah asked.

"We've decided to keep it simple." Blaineley explained. "We are going to put a platform out in the pool and give each of you toy swords. Then, we're just going to let you two fight it out. First one to fall off the platform losers? Sounds fun?"

"Uh, I guess." Noah replied.

"I think this could be fun." Katie remarked.

"Here are your swords." Blaineley told them as she took out two wooden swords and gave them to Noah and Katie. "Now get out in the pool and fight."

The camera cut ahead in time to Noah and Katie standing on a platform floating in the resort pool. Each of them held wooden swords.

"All right you two, let's get a move on. I want to wrap this up as soon as possible." Blaineley told them. "Battle! Now!"

"Now?" Katie asked.

"Yes, what part of that did you not understand?" Blaineley replied.

"Sorry." Katie apologized before looking at Noah. "Okay, let's fight."

Katie swung at Noah with her sword only for him to duck and avoid it.

"Nice try." Noah told her. "But I'm not going down so easily."

Noah poked Katie with his sword causing her to stumble back a few inches.

"Whoa, that was close." Katie remarked as she balanced herself out.

"Come on! Hurry this up!" Blaineley shouted from the sidelines. "We don't have all day out here. One of you knock the other off!"

"Easier said than done." Noah replied as he ducked a swing from Katie's sword.

"Sorry, I don't want to give you a bruise or anything." Katie said as she tried to hit Noah again only to miss.

"That's fine with me. It's made of wood so I'm not too worried about it doing damage." Noah replied.

Noah took a swing at Katie only for her to back out of the way.

"Neither of you have hit each other!" Blaineley yelled at them. "One of you had better win soon!"

"No need to be so pushy." Katie told her.

"Don't call me pushy!" Blaineley shouted back.

"Wow, okay, sorry." Katie apologized.

While Katie was distracted Noah hit her in the side with his sword causing her to lose her balance and fall off the platform into the pool

"Well, looks like Noah wins!" Blaineley announced.

"Aw dang it..." Katie trailed off once she resurfaced.

The scene changed to all the eliminated contestants gathered around the screen.

"So, Noah, you now have the power to grant invincibility to one of our final five members." Chris reiterated. "Who do you choose?"

"Duh, Eva." Noah picked.

"Thank you." Eva replied.

A groan of anger and disappointment came from the eliminated contestants.

"Yeah, we all saw that one coming." Dakota remarked.

"I'm predictable, but I don't mind." Noah said.

"All right, now for the actual voting." Blaineley announced. "Remember, Eva is off limits. Let's choose wisely. Let's do this alphabetically. Amy, we all know who you're gonna vote for, so let's get this out of the way."

"I vote for Dawn." Amy chose.

"Wait, what?" Sammy asked. "I totally thought you were going to say me."

"Yeah, what did Dawn ever do to you?" Beardo asked.

"I am unable to read your aura through the screen so I am equally confused." Dawn remarked.

"Trust me Samey, I despise you." Amy told her sister.

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed.

"But if she did win, my mom'll probably make us share." Amy reasoned. "She is big on equality."

"But why me?" Dawn asked.

"I just think you're annoying." Amy explained. "I can't quite pinpoint why though. Guess it'll just be one of life's mysteries."

"Well, next we've got our quietest cast member: B. Who will he vote for?" Blaineley said.

B stared off in thought for a few minutes and scratched his chin.

"Come on, pick somebody." Blaineley urged him. "I wanna go home right now."

After a few more quickly moments of thought B pointed to Tyler.

"What, why me?" Tyler asked.

"I'm assuming he's just doing this because Eva is safe." Dawn remarked.

"Or maybe he just hates you." Eva said.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Beardo, you're next in the alphabet. Who are you voting for?" Blaineley asked.

"Uh... I dunno." Beardo replied. "Brick and Tyler seemed pretty cool when they were on my team. And Sammy and Dawn look like nice people too."

"Aw, how nice of you." Sammy said.

"Come on, just choose." Blaineley told him. "We don't have all day."

"Um... I guess... Sammy." Beardo chose. "Sorry girl, it's just that Amy already voted for Dawn so it only seems fair."

"It's cool. I understand." Sammy replied.

"D is for Dakota. Which means she votes next." Blaineley announced. "Which one of the four eligible players do you want to vote for?"

"Uh... I kinda like all of them." Dakota replied.

"Tough luck. Just pick one." Blaineley told her.

"Well... I guess I'll have to choose Brick. Just to even things out." Dakota decided.

"I understand, ma'am." Brick said. "No hard feelings here."

"Ella, choose who you want to vote off next." Blaineley said.

"Hmm... Well, since I do like all of you I'll use reverse logic on this." Ella remarked.

"Reverse logic?" Sadie confusedly asked.

"I do not like where this is going." Noah commented.

"I vote for Dawn. As she is the person I would most like to hang out with at this resort right now." Ella decided.

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked. "But I wish to stay here on the island."

"Too late she already voted." Blaineley told her. "Ezekiel, you're turn to vote."

"Hmm... This could be tricky." Ezekiel remarked. "I guess I'll vote for Tyler, eh. We weren't really that close."

"Aw man..." Tyler said.

"Sorry aboot this. Someone's gotta go and it can't be Eva." Ezekiel told him.

"It's cool." Tyler replied.

"Katie, you're up to vote next." Blaineley told her.

"I think I'll vote with Ella's logic." Katie commented.

"Oh come on! That's the worst logic you could choose to follow!" Noah angrily exclaimed.

"I'm ignoring that." Katie told him. "Anyway, I vote for Dawn."

"Katie, I beg of you, please don't do this." Dawn pleaded.

"Too late Dawn, no take backs." Blaineley said. "Anyway, moving on to Noah. Who do you vote for?"

"Meh, how about Tyler." Noah chose. "Don't really care, but Tyler's probably the least deserving."

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed, sounding offended. "What did I do to not be deserving?"

"You're awful at challenges." Noah pointed out. "I remember you getting hit by like, all the objects Chef was dropping in that obstacle course."

"I won the fighting challenge though." Tyler replied. "I had to stand up to my greatest fear."

"Dude, it was a chicken." Noah reminded him.

"Look, I've got a long, complicated, personal history with chickens." Tyler told Noah.

"I still stand by my vote." Noah said.

"Whatever. Rodney, you're next." Blaineley informed the country boy.

"Hmm... Can you gimme a moment to choose?" Rodney requested. "I'm just not sure."

"Oh Rodney..." Amy said to Rodney in a singsong manner, attempting to by flirty. "Maybe I can influence your judgement."

"How?" Rodney asked.

In response Amy kissed Rodney on the cheek before asking him a question. "Now, will you vote for Dawn. I just wanna keep this ball I started rolling."

"Of course I will..." Rodney trailed off, sounding dazed.

"Well, I guess that takes care of Rodney's vote." Blaineley remarked.

Amy wiped her mouth with the palm of her hand before rubbing her hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Sadie, you're next. Vote for someone." Blaineley instructed her.

"I'll use reverse voting logic too." Sadie remarked.

"You people are the worst..." Noah angrily grumbled. "This is why the human race is doomed."

"I'm going to vote for Sammy. Because she seems nice and it'd be super cool to hang out with her." Sadie voted.

"I'm flattered... But I really could do without being voted for." Sammy replied.

"And next up we've got someone who I'm sure has got something to say: Staci." Blaineley went on.

"Oh yeah, totally." Staci replied. "Gee, this is gonna fun. I get so much power right here in this vote. I'm so excited right now you would not even-"

"Just get to the point and vote." Blaineley interrupted.

"I vote for Tyler." Staci chose. "Just to even things out between him and Dawn."

"Thank y- Wait, that's not good." Tyler realized.

"Don't worry, we've still got one vote left." Blaineley told him. "Currently, Brick has one vote, Samey has two, and Tyler and Dawn are tied for four. Topher will be our deciding vote... Or he'll just vote for Samey or Brick and we'll have to do some kind of tiebreaker."

"Hmm... There's so much power with me right now." Topher remarked.

"Don't let it get to your head. It's just because you're going last." Blaineley pointed out.

"It's still pretty awesome that I'm the deciding vote." Topher said. "Hmm... Tyler or Dawn. I don't really care if I'm being honest."

"Just make a decision now. I wanna load up that slingshot." Chris commented from the other side of the screen.

"Well, Dawn was a little annoying with all her talk about auras when we were on that first team together." Topher remembered.

"Hey! That was not very nice!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sorry, I did not mean to say that out loud." Topher apologized. "Then again, Tyler is awful at challenges and probably doesn't deserve to be there."

"Not cool man." Tyler told him.

"Whoopsie, that was supposed to be in my head too." Topher commented. "I really could go either way. I guess I'll have to vote for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Dawn."

"What?" Dawn asked. "Did I mishear that?"

"Unfortunately for you. No." Blaineley informed her. "The final score is Brick one vote, Samey two votes, Tyler four votes, and Dawn five votes."

"Sorry Dawn. Looks like it's a slingshot ride for you." Chris told her.

"Can I say something before I leave?" Dawn asked.

"Meh, why not." Chris replied.

"Although I am about to leave I have parting words for each of you." Dawn told the others before turning to Tyler specifically. "Tyler, despite our newfound alliance being brief, I did enjoy it."

"Wait, you two were in an alliance?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't very long... Well, at least it's not very long now." Tyler replied.

"Sammy, you are a very nice person." Dawn told her as she looked over at Sammy.

"You know what, I don't wanna listen to this while boring spiel about whatever." Blaineley decided as she took out the remote.

"Wait, what?" Brick asked from the other side of the screen.

Blaineley pressed a button on her remote and turned off the monitor.

"Aw man, I wanted to hear what she had to say." Beardo remarked.

B nodded.

"Too bad." Blaineley responded. "I have an outro do to and a bath to take when I get back to my house. This show is so draining."

Blaineley walked over by the edge of the pool and turned to the camera.

"After tonight, there are only four people left on the little island in the distance." Blaineley told the audience. "But don't worry, they're still gonna fight like animals for that million dollars. So stick around for some Total. Drama. L-"

She was suddenly cut off when a large object crashed down in the pool from above sending a wave of water on top of Blaineley.

"What the heck was that?!" Blaineley angrily asked.

Dawn climbed up out of the water looking very wet and tired.

"My apologies. That slingshot has a lot of force to it." Dawn said.

"Oh whatever. You knew what I was gonna say." Blaineley told the audience. "I need to go home and change into a dry pair of clothes."

Blaineley walked away from camera view.

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Dawn

B - Tyler

Beardo - Sammy

Dakota - Brick

Ella - Dawn

Ezekiel - Tyler

Katie - Dawn

Noah - Tyler

Rodney - Dawn

Sadie - Sammy

Staci - Tyler

Topher - Dawn

 **Results:**

Dawn - 5 Votes

Tyler - 4 Votes

Sammy - 2 Votes

Brick - 1 Vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

Dakota, the Fame Monger (8th Place)

Amy, the Bad Twin (7th Place)

Noah, the Know It All (6th Place)

Dawn, the Moonchild (5th Place)

* * *

 **And that was the third Aftermath. I think I had an easier time writing this one since I had more characters with. Blaineley is still a surprisingly fun character to write. I'm considering giving her a larger role in the future. But anyway, as for Dawn's elimination, I figured she had enough focus and I already had plans for the rest of the competing contestants. As usual, it'd be appreciated to hear what you thought of the story in a review. Thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	18. Host With the Roast

**The challenge in this chapter is a change of pace from my usual physically based challenges. Hopefully it goes over well. This is the shortest chapter yet. Hope that's not a problem. However, I guess having shorter chapters makes sense as the cast gets progressively smaller. But anyway, enough preamble, you may now read.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Losers. We put our competitors up against some of their worst enemies from the past." A clip of Noah and Alejandro fighting played. "Or in the case of Tyler and Eva, it was just Jasmine and Clucky." Footage of Eva being hit by Jasmine was shown next. "In the end, after an underwhelming final match, an unexpected victory went to Tyler." A clip of Tyler catching his meal after it was thrown by Chef was seen after that. "Without protection, it was Noah that ended up being eliminated." Footage of Noah being fired from the Slingshot of Shame was shown next. "But in Aftermath, Noah managed to give invincibility to his old friend Eva so the eliminated contestants ended up voting off fan favourite hippie: Dawn." A clip of Dawn splashing down in the Aftermath Resort swimming pool played.

The footage changed to Chris out on a rowboat in the lake.

"Final four time, things are getting tense." Chris continued. "And by the end of the day that four will be three. But who will the one eliminated be? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in on the merged competitors' camp grounds with none of them outside. Inside the girls' tent Sammy was sitting up wide awake with Eva sleeping next to her.

"Don't wake her up… Don't wake her up…" Sammy repeated to herself. "Waking up a sleeping lion is a bad idea."

"Who just compared me to a lion?!" Eva suddenly sprung awake, looking made.

"Holy crap you have good hearing!" Sammy exclaimed in shock.

"Thank you. I'm like a dangerous predator lurking in the jungle." Eva boasted. "And I swear to god, if you say "Like a lion" I will hurt you."

"Heh, wasn't planning on it. I swear." Sammy replied. "So… Wanna talk about anything."

"Oh save the pleasantries. I know everyone here doesn't like me and I'm probably gonna be eliminated if I screw up this next challenge." Eva said.

"Well… If this is your last day on the show at least it'll be memorable. So there's like, a silver lining there." Sammy told her.

"Ugh, whatever." Eva replied. "I need some more sleep."

Eva laid back down on the tent floor and closed her eyes.

"Hmm, that's probably a good idea." Sammy commented.

Sammy followed suit and laid down next to Eva.

"So… What helps you get to sleep?" Sammy tried to strike up conversation. "Me personally, I like to-"

"Shut up. What part of "I need more sleep" didn't you understand?" Eva asked.

"Uh… Sorry." Sammy apologized. "I'll let you sleep."

"Good. Now stop talking, permanently." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Wow… Final four… Pretty exciting." Sammy remarked. "There sure are a lot of people I wish were still here. But if they were here there probably wouldn't be enough room for me. The biggest hurdle that's left is probably Eva. Hopefully she was right about the whole leaving soon part."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and Brick were talking inside of their tent together talking.

"Man, I'm super psyched right now!" Tyler cheered. "I can't believe I'm in the final four!"

"I did not imagine myself being here either." Brick remarked. "It's too bad we lost Dawn recently. I liked her."

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't me." Tyler said. "Hold up… That sounded better in my mind."

"We should all try our hardest in this next challenge." Brick commented. "I really want to shake off Eva once and for all. I mean, it's not like I hate her… But she really deserves to be here the least."

"Yeah, you're pretty right about that." Tyler replied. "Hopefully this next challenge won't be something she's good at."

"She's good at a lot of stuff." Brick pointed out.

"Oh yeah… Crap. We're in trouble." Tyler remarked.

"Indeed we are." Brick said. "But hey, maybe it won't be athletic."

"What if it is?" Tyler asked.

"Then I guess we'll have to do whatever you did in the last challenge." Brick replied.

"I have no idea what I did to win there." Tyler said. "I flailed around at a chicken, ran away from a mutant shark, and tripped over and rolled out of the ring in the final round."

"Wow, that sounds like an awful strategy." Brick remarked.

"I know. I have no idea how I won that." Tyler commented. "I guess pure luck."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Woohoo! I'm super excited right now!" Tyler cheered. "This is the best I've ever done in this game. I just need to keep hanging on 'til I win this thing."

* * *

The scene faded ahead to later with the final four gathered around the camp fire.

"So…. What are you gonna do with the million dollars?" Sammy asked. "Me personally I really didn't think about it beforehand… I'll probably spend it on all the stuff I've always wanted but could never buy. Like one of those fancy German wrist watches."

"Two words: Fashion school." Brick said. "Turns out the money Cameron left me after winning season four was not enough to get into fashion school."

"I'm gonna hire the best personal trainer out there and become the next Usain Bolt." Tyler boasted. "What about you, Eva?"

"I don't feel like replying." Eva commented. "I am very selected about the people I befriend. You three just aren't my type."

"What is your type in that case?" Sammy asked.

"Apparently, it's sarcastic know it alls and borderline psychopaths." Eva replied.

"I don't really see it." Brick remarked.

"Ah shut up." Eva said. "I'm not a friendly person and I'll take what I can get."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I'm not optimistic about my chances." Eva admitted. "I guess it is my own fault for not being, you know, "Friendly" or whatever. But maybe I'll get lucky and win again. You'll never know."

* * *

The camera cut to a close up of the islands loud speakers.

"Hello final four!" Chris greeted over the speaker system. "I'd say I hope you're having a good morning, but that'd be lying. Meet me and Chef in the usual place. You know where it is by now."

The scene faded ahead to later with the final four gathering in a clearing where a fancy banquet table had been set up with Chris and Chef sitting in the middle.

"Welcome everybody. How are you?" Chris asked.

"What the heck is this for?" Brick questioned.

"Today's challenge won't involve outrunning, outsmarting, or outfighting anybody." Chris explained.

"Damn it!" Eva exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Roast of Chris McLean where you will all be giving me a good old fashion celebrity roast." Chris continued.

"Wait, what?" Sammy asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a roast is." Chris said.

"I do." Sammy replied. "But why would you want us to viciously insult you?"

"All the greats have been the star of a roast a least once. Pamela Anderson, William Shatner, Mr. T." Chris listed.

"That's what you consider the greats?" Tyler confusedly asked.

"Yeah. Pam was only famous because she was hot, Shatner couldn't act, and Mr. T… Actually he was pretty cool." Eva remarked.

"See, you're getting the hang of this already." Chris told her.

"Okay… But why do you want us specifically to roast you?" Brick asked.

"Well, the guys at Comedy Central haven't gotten back to my email yet, I'm not allowed at the Friars Club anymore after last year's incident, long story, and Dean Martin's been dead for over a decade so that reduced my options by quite a bit." Chris explained.

"So what are the rules?" Brick asked.

"Just write your own roast specifically directed at me." Chris said. "Several guest judges that you'll be meeting later will grade you on who roasted me the best."

"Man, this is gonna be fun." Eva remarked.

"You all get back to your camp and come up with some insulting yet witty remarks about me." Chris instructed them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"Chris wants us to insult him? Pfft, he didn't even have to ask to get me to do it." Eva remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I actually think I'll be pretty good at this challenge." Sammy commented. "I've got a whole lot of pent up anger because of _certain people_ pushing me around. So making fun of Chris will be pretty easy if I do say so myself."

* * *

The scene changed to later with Brick and Sammy inside one of the tents together.

"Hmm… This might be hard." Brick commented.

"How can this be hard?" Sammy asked. "Chris has been tormenting us all season. Finding negative things to say about him is a cinch."

"I don't like to consider myself a negative person though." Brick responded. "I mean, sure Chris probably deserves pretty much everything we're going to say… But I'm not sure how brutal I can get with these jokes."

"Just try and remember all the awful things Chris has done." Sammy advised.

"How are you so calm about this?" Brick asked. "You're the nicest person I know."

"Trust me, I have a lot of repressed hate and anger inside of me." Sammy replied. "I think you can figure out why."

"Oh… Okay." Brick said. "No offence ma'am, but your life sounds kinda sad."

"It sorta is." Sammy responded. "But I'm able to make it work out most of the time."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Sammy is an interesting person." Brick remarked. "She's the type of girl you wouldn't meet under normal circumstances. But I am glad to have her as friend."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler was outside the tents at his camp site sitting on log by the fire.

"Hmm… What can I say about Chris?" Tyler pondered. "Maybe I can say something about his stubble? Nah, that's a stupid idea."

"Y'know there's no such thing as a bad idea." A female voice from behind Tyler remarked.

Tyler looked behind him and saw Eva.

"Eva? I thought you'd be off on your own. Why are you here?" Tyler asked.

"Gonna be straight with you, without Noah, it is lonely as hell right now." Eva admitted.

"Oh… Okay." Tyler replied, sounding uncomfortable. "So like… I guess that's cool."

"I just figured we could exchange notes on what we'd be saying to Chris." Eva said.

"What's your real motive here?" Tyler asked.

"I don't have one." Eva insisted. "I just wanna talk to someone who isn't myself. Being lonely is the worst."

"Oh… Well now I feel kinda bad for you." Tyler remarked.

"I don't need your pity!" Eva angrily told him. "I just want to talk to somebody."

"Okay, jeez. Don't get all aggressive." Tyler replied. "Y-you can talk with me."

"Thank you." Eva said before sitting down on the log with Tyler. "So, what comedy material have you got on Chris. Me personally, I've got a whole bunch."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I hope Tyler doesn't mistake me talking to him as a long term friendship thing." Eva remarked. "That would be the last thing I want. All I wanted was someone to talk to."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"My conversation with Eva was… Uncomfortable." Tyler admitted. "She's very big, strong, and intimidating. And I wanted to stay stuff that would keep her. Y'know, not ticked off."

* * *

The scene changed to the contestants arriving back at the banquet table in the clearing.

"Ah, you're back already." Chris greeted. "Let's get this roast started!"

"Wow, you're really excited about this." Brick remarked.

"I consider being roasted a great honour." Chris replied. "Now, before we start I'd like to introduce you to our Roastmaster for the evening: Chef Hatchet!"

Chef walked into view of the camera wearing a tuxedo.

"Man, this monkey suit's too tight." Chef complained.

"Just shut up and do what you're told." Chris instructed him.

"Fine. You're the boss." Chef replied before looking into the camera. "Ahem, please welcome the judges of today's challenge and roast. First up, from season one, it's everybody's favourite villain: Heather!"

Heather walked into view of the camera and sat down in a chair at the banquet table.

"This had better not waste too much of my time." Heather commented.

"Our second judge is sorta like an opposite Heather. Say hello to Zoey!" Chef announced.

Zoey walked into camera view and sat down next to Heather.

"Uh, hi." Zoey waved to the camera.

"And lastly we've got Pahkitew Island's beauty pageant star: Sugar!" Chef announced once more.

Sugar came into the camera's view and took a seat with the other two.

"Howdy y'all." Sugar greeted. "What am I here for again?"

"You three are judging my roast." Chris told them. "Whichever one of these four young gentlemen does the best job at making fun of me wins."

"Wow, I can't believe you're such a low ranking celeb you can't get a real roast." Heather remarked.

"I'll have you know that if it wasn't for Betty White I wouldn't be doing this." Chris replied.

"What?" Zoey asked. "What did that lady from Golden Girls ever do to you?"

"I don't have time to explain now." Chris said. "Anyway, Chef should get this roast started."

"Thank you Chris." Chef said as he stepped up to podium at the centre of the banquet table before looking at the final four. "All right y'all, not gonna lie. This is probably gonna be the easiest celebrity roast in history. He's got a lotta stuff to make fun of. So I expect the best."

"Ooh, I'm likin' this already." Sugar commented.

"First up, we're gonna start with someone who's proof that Neanderthals ain't gone completely: Eva!" Chef announced.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Eva shouted.

"What man? It ain't no fun if I can't roast you guys either." Chef said.

"Ugh, whatever." Eva grumbled as she took Chef's place at the podium before looking over at Chris. "So, McLean, it's fitting that we get to roast you since you've literally tried roasting us in several challenges over the years."

"Yeah, that Hawaiian volcano was pretty hot." Heather commented.

"I do have to say for a thirty year old guy you seem in pretty good shape…" Eva began. "Of course, in celebrity yaers, thirty is basically eighty four. The best you can get at this point is a guest spot on mediocre sitcoms or hosting crappy reality shows. Oh wait, you're already doing the latter."

"Hey, I think this show's all right." Zoey remarked.

"Quiet you. I'm talking." Eva told her. "Also, you might wanna wash your hair. Looks like someone poured cranberry juice in there without you noticing."

"Hey!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Anyway, back to the star of the show." Eva said, looking back at Chris. "Although, you're really mare of a white dwarf."

"I don't get it." Chris commented.

"It means you're about to explode, idiot." Eva bluntly informed him. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised this show can afford a million dollar prize. This place looks like it was built on the budget of an expired hot dog from a convenience store."

"Hey! This robot island is expensive!" Chris exclaimed. "Glitchy, but expensive."

"The only thing the cheapness of this show explains is how you're still allowed to host after going to prison." Eva went on. "Also, why do you only wear the same shirt everyday? What are you a cartoon character? You told us not to use our luggage so we have an excuse."

"Yeah, why does he only wear that one outfit." Sugar wondered.

"Shut up. It looks really good on me, okay." Chris defended.

"I'm gonna be honest Chris. I know nothing of you career before this show." Eva told Chris. "But that's probably because I like to watch good movies."

"Yeah, that one's fair." Chris admitted. "That badminton zombie movie was a horrible career choice."

"Honestly, the combination of the words "Badminton zombie movie" writes so many jokes I don't even have to make fun of it." Eva commented. "Really, your entire career is joke the more I think about it. You're probably one of the most pathetic celebrities out there. And trust me, that's saying something. In conclusion, you suck. Thank you."

Eva went away from the podium and sat down at her chair.

"I am flattered by your hate for me." Chris commented before looking at the three guests. "Judges, how would you rate that roast?"

"Not as scathing as I was hoping." Heather admitted. "I really wanted to see Eva sink her teeth into you."

"Yeah for such a scary looking person I was expecting a lot more." Zoey remarked. "But at the same time, I am kind glad you didn't go too far."

"Are you saying I'm not tough?!" Eva angrily asked her.

"N-no!" Zoey quickly replied. "You're very tough."

"Yeah, you bet I am." Eva said.

"I didn't get a some of the jokes." Sugar remarked. "What in tarnation is a white dwarf? Is it what ya call Snow White's baby?"

"No further comments until everyone's finished." Chris told them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I feel like I should've taken notes from Tyler." Eva remarked.

* * *

Chef got up to the podium.

"All right ladies and gents. Next up is somebody who should probably learn that wearing cheerleading outfits outside school and Halloween is weird: It's Samey!" Chef introduced.

"Hmm… Samey, eh. This should be interesting." Chris remarked.

Sammy stood up and went over to the podium.

"Well Chris, Chef, I'm glad to that you guys have the same "Speech impediment" my sister has that keeps you from pronouncing more than one M. Specifically, the M in my name." Sammy remarked. "Or maybe you just hate me…. Yeah, the latter seems more likely. You don't really seem to like anybody. It's kinda sad."

"Hey! I like some people. Just not you." Chris told her.

"Well, jokes on you. It's like Eva said. You're basically a citizen in Hollywood years." Sammy said. "I hope you're happy knowing that by the time you're forty everyone will have forgotten who you are."

"Wow… That was much harsher than I was expecting from you." Chris commented.

"Trust me. I have a lot of bad things to say about you." Sammy told him. "Like how your haircut looks like a swamp monster trying to eat your head. Tell me, what wig store did you buy that one at?"

"I'll have you know that my hair is beautiful." Chris replied. "That's the one thing you can never make fun of."

"This is a roast. I'm doing it anyway." Sammy said. "Seriously, you have idea how satisfying it is. I hope you're happy with the fact that all you ever amounted to in life is a shallow jerk. Your own mother is probably disappointed in you."

"That's not true. She texts me everyday." Chris replied.

"Do you mind keeping quiet while I finish talking?" Sammy asked. "We have enough of your obnoxious commentary already."

"You know, I do have to admit I did not think you'd be too good at this challenge." Chris remarked.

"Big surprise. Everybody has thought I wasn't good at anything my whole life. Well guess what? I am stronger than you." Sammy said. "So screw you."

"Sammy, I feel like you're meaning to direct this at someone who isn't Chris." Brick remarked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Sammy replied. "The point is, Chris, you're going to be a nobody once this show is off the air. Nobody takes reality TV seriously anymore. Well, nobody except soccer moms and rednecks."

"Uh, you're on reality TV too." Heather pointed out.

"I realize that, I'm not an idiot." Sammy said.

"So you meant to insult yourself?" Zoey asked.

"I was in a hurry to write this, okay." Sammy defended herself. "Anyway, I do have some closing remarks now."

"I'm intrigued. Go on." Chris told her.

"Chris McLean, half the people on this show will be thankful when you die." Sammy said. "Enjoy the rest of your life in obscurity before you go to hell. And while you're there, say hi to my sister. Thank you."

Sammy stepped down from the podium and took a seat back at the table.

"Ooh, these just keep getting better." Chris remarked. "Judges, your thoughts?"

"Well, it did definitely surpass my expectations." Heather replied. "Then again, that's pretty easy when you look like every single dumb blonde cheerleader stereotype ever."

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Shut up. You know it's true." Heather told her.

"So, uh, Chris definitely deserved what you said to him. I'll say that." Zoey commented. "You do sound like you have some issues with your family. What was that about?"

"It'd take too long to explain." Sammy replied.

"I thought that thing was a hoot." Sugar said. "I gotta write some of that stuff ya said down. Might come in handy for a future pageant. Ya never know."

"That's enough for now." Chris told the judges.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Was I too harsh on Chris?" Sammy wondered. "Nah, it's Chris. It's fine."

* * *

Chef went back up to the podium.

"Now for our next roaster." Chef said. "He's got a unibrow, boots he never washes, a fear of the dark, and helps break the stereotype that soldiers are 'sposed to be tough. It's Brick!"

"Thank you, sir." Brick replied as he got up to the podium. "As someone with a stronge moral code, I was opposed to roasting you, Chris."

"Why thank you." Chris replied.

"But, after remembering most of the awful stuff you've done… I think I'll make an exception." Brick told him. "For starters, why would dump radioactive waste on an island? What exactly were you trying to accomplish? Creating Godzilla?"

"I sorta did that actually. What with Dakotazoid and all." Chris remarked.

"How has this show not been shut down?" Brick asked. "You've violated every safety standard in the book. I think you've even forced people to invent some new ones too."

"I can confirm that I have done that." Chris remarked.

"I've actually compiled a list of things that you've done that you probably should be in trouble for." Brick remarked. "There are a lot, but here are some of the highlights. In season one, you disfigured Heather's head. Althuogh, she did kinda deserve that one."

"Hey!" Heather exclaimed. "You're losing points for that remark!"

"Season two, there was that incident with Owen's jaw." Brick said. "He most certainly _did not_ deserve that."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Chris commented. "Heh, that was funny."

"Season three, you let Ezekiel become… Whatever he was in that season." Brick recapped. "I'm not even sure how that worked come to think of it. Oh, you also put Alejandro in a robot suit. He probably deserved something… But just not that."

"I dunno, he sorta did." Chris remarked.

Heather leaned forward and slapped Chris on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Chris exclaimed. "Jeez! I get the message!"

"Season four, Scott got mauled by a shark and ended up paralyzed. I don't even have anything else to say. That's messed up." Brick told Chris. "Luckily things did end up well. You went to prison."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Chris shuddered. "It was so cold."

"In season five, you let Mal run wild without doing anything." Brick recapped. "And I believe Mal ended up attacking Cameron."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you do anything about Mal?" Zoey asked Chris. "Couldn't you see him in the confessionals?"

"Come on guys, you all know All-Stars would be way less fun if I got rid of Mal." Chris told them.

"That's horrible reasoning." Heather pointed out.

"Meh, it works for me." Chris remarked.

"And in the last season, there was Scarlett. I don' think I can say too much else about that." Brick remarked. "I mean, you let a dangerous comic book style villain on to the show. People could have died y'know."

"I know. And it made for great television." Chris replied. "One of the greatest episodes we've had in a while in fact."

"If you have any form of morality left, it's probably chaotic evil." Brick said. "Keyword being _if_. I don't even think you're that anymore."

"Fair assessment." Chris remarked.

"I have to say Chris, you're enjoying this more than I thought you wood." Brick said. "I guess that really does prove that you feed off the pain of yourself too. Not just other people. Anyway, I'll end it off here. Chris, I'm not a hateful person, but you are. And I don't think that will change."

"Indeed it won't Brick, indeed it won't." Chris happily replied. "Okay, sit yourself down now."

"Yes sir." Brick saluted before taking his seat.

"Judges, thoughts?" Chris asked as he turned to the three guests.

"One word: Weak." Heather answered. "Not enough fire."

"I kinda liked it." Zoey remarked. "It really reminded me of all the horrible things Chris has done to us."

"Thank you." Chris replied.

"Gotta agree with what's-her face." Sugar said, pointing to Heather. "Ya ain't cut out for this roastin' type of thing."

"That'll be all for now." Chris told them.

Chef went up to the podium.

"And now ladies and gents, time for the last roaster. He's about as good at playing sports as Helen Keller is at Pictionary. It's Tyler!" Chef announced.

"I feel like that joke was in bad taste." Sammy remarked.

"Shuddup, I thought it was funny." Chef told her.

Chef stepped down from the podium and Tyler got up.

"Thanks for the introduction, man." Tyler thanked Chef. "If I could remember who Helen Keller was I'm sure your joke'd be hilarious."

Tyler looked over at Chris.

"Chris, gotta say, I like the stubble. The hobo look is really popular right now." Tyler told Chris.

"Hobo?" Chris confusedly replied before looking at Chef. "Do I look like a hobo to you?"

"Kinda." Chef bluntly replied.

"But Chris, when you can see path the narcissism, constant danger to our lives, and borderline sadism, I think you're a good person." Tyler stated. "But since seeing past those things are impossible I don't really like you. At all. Sorry man, I don't wanna be that guy. But you've got the same amount of likeable qualities as a cactus does smooth and soft qualities."

"Cactuses are smooth if you remove the spines." Chris argued.

"Don't ruin the joke, man." Tyler told Chris. "Y'know, if you put as much effort into making your show safe as you did looking handsome, we'd all be a lot better off."

"Why thank you, I am handsome." Chris replied.

"You got a real selective hear problem, don'cha?" Tyler asked.

"Indeed I do." Chris said.

"Do you have any friends at all?" Tyler asked. "And before you say anything, the pillow in you trailer you've drawn a face on doesn't count."

"How did you know about- I mean… Heh, funny joke." Chris remarked, sounding suspicious.

"I'm gonna just ignore that." Tyler decided, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Please do that." Chris requested before looking into the camera. "And edit this part out."

"Moving on, Chris, I really do think that you're qualified to host this show." Tyler commented. "I mean, only celebrities without high school diplomas would accept a job on a show like this."

"Hey! I have a high school diploma!" Chris defended. "Technically."

"I don't even wanna know that that means." Heather remarked.

"Hey Chris, I thought you liked being roasted." Tyler pointed out. "You okay?"

"It was fun at first but now it's getting exhausting." Chris commented.

"Dude, there are only four of us." Tyler reminded him. "How is that exhausting?"

"I don't know." Chris replied. "Look, just finish this up, okay?"

"Sure thing." Tyler said. "Uh, in conclusion, Chris, you're an all right guy… But I wouldn't wanna spend time with you again. Ever. Thank you."

Tyler stepped down from the podium and took his seat.

"Judges, what do you think of that one?" Chris asked.

"For Tyler, it was surprisingly good." Heather admitted. "Not great, but it'll do."

"I thought he did really well." Zoey remarked. "I liked the bait and switch bits… Bait and switch? Am I using that right?"

"I'd have done way better on that." Sugar commented. "Tyler, ya ain't as good as me, but I'll still give you credit."

"Well Judges, you've seen four of your peers make fun of your favourite host." Chris recapped. "But I have one simple question: Who did it this best? Heather, you go first."

"I'd have to give the win to… Cheerleader girl. Salami, or whatever your name was." Heather decided.

"Well, Salami isn't the worst thing I've been called." Sammy remarked.

"Next, Zoey, who do you think won?" Chris asked.

"I thought Tyler did pretty well. I choose him." Zoey picked.

"Woohoo!" Tyler cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Man, sharing notes with Eva really helped." Tyler said.

* * *

"Sugar, you're last." Chris told her. "If you vote for Eva or Brick there will be a tiebreaker challenge."

"Nah, I ain't doin' that." Sugar responded. "I choose Samey."

"Woohoo! I'm so excited about winning I don't even feel like correcting you!" Sammy cheered.

"Samey, as the winner, you get our sponsored meal." Chris informed her. "You get a bucket from Frank's Chicken Fingers."

Chef passed a bucket of chicken wings to Sammy.

"Uh, these are wings, not fingers." Sammy pointed out.

"Duh, fingers are located on the hand." Chris replied. "Now, all of you head back to your camp. You've gotta vote someone out tonight."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"My only chance at making it past this point is by getting Tyler on my side." Eva said. "Of course… That's easier said than done."

* * *

Later, the contestants have arrived back at their camp site.

"Yes! I did it! I can't believe I won!" Sammy cheered.

"You don't have to rub it in." Eva grumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Sammy apologized. "It just feels really good to win like this."

"Whatever." Eva replied.

"Cheer up ma'am, I thought you did well." Brick told her.

"You shut up too." Eva said.

"Uh… Okay." Brick replied.

Brick and Sammy entered one of the tents together.

"I need to get rid of them…" Eva muttered to herself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Tyler asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing." Eva replied. "Say, Tyler, remember our talk earlier?"

"Uh, yeah, what about it?" Tyler asked.

"Sit down with me." Eva instructed him as she sat down on a log.

"Uh, okay." Tyler confusedly said as he took a seat next to her. "I don't get it. What's this about?"

"We've got a lot in common. We're both athletes, we're both from season one, we're… Uh…" Eva struggled to list. "Gimme a second. The point is we should be in an alliance?"

"Are you only doing this 'cause Noah's not here?" Tyler asked.

"Well, yes." Eva admitted. "But you're out of an alliance too. This could benefit both of us."

"Hmm… I guess you got a point." Tyler commented. "I'm not totally sure though."

"Aw c'mon, once I'm gone they'll come for you next." Eva argued. "You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"I guess not." Tyler replied, still sounding unsure.

"Good, now help me vote off Brick." Eva requested.

"Y'know I'm still not totally sure." Tyler remarked.

"All right, but remember. You're next when I'm gone." Eva said. "You haven't got a chance at winning the next challenge."

"I don't care, man. I'm not letting you get to my head." Tyler told her.

"I'm trying to mess with your head." Eva denied. "I'm just telling you what'll happen if you don't vote for Brick."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I was totally messing with his head." Eva admitted. "But c'mon, that's more or less what'll happen if he doesn't side with me, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick and Sammy were talking with each other inside their tent.

"So we're both voting for Eva, right?" Sammy asked.

"Indeed we are." Brick confirmed. "Although, I almost feel bad. I mean, she hasn't got too many friends or anything like that."

"Yeah, but she hasn't really been all that friendly to us." Sammy pointed out. "It's for the better if we eliminate her. Besides, do you really wanna vote out Tyler instead?"

"I guess not." Brick replied.

"Look, I'll admit it, I do sorta feel bad for Eva." Sammy admitted. "Her lack of friends is kinda sad. But she's really the only person left I feel comfortable about voting out."

"I suppose you're right about that." Brick admitted. "All right. I guess I'll vote for her."

"Eee! I'm so excited. That prize money is so close I can taste it." Sammy remarked. "Hey, if we both make it to the finale promise not to go easy on my, all right. I wanna feel like I deserve that million dollars."

"Yes ma'am." Brick responded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Working with Brick has been fun. It's too bad the game will be over soon though." Sammy said.

* * *

The scene changed to later with the contestants gathered around the camp fire with Chris.

"So, contestants, there are only four of you left." Chris said. "But at the end of the day, there will only be three left. So get voting. That way I can get to the fun part faster. The fun part being, I shoot you out of a slingshot. Anyway, vote now."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Brick)**

Brick held up a crossed out photograph of Eva.

"Eva, ma'am, it's been a pleasure to compete against you. But it's your time to go." Brick told her.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Sammy)**

Sammy drew an X over a picture of Eva and held it up.

"I really don't wanna be that person… But I'm not gonna miss you that much." Sammy admitted. "Sorry."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva showed a photo of Brick with an X on it to the camera.

"Better you than me." Eva remarked.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Tyler)**

"Y'know, Eva hasn't been a real friendly person." Tyler commented. "I wouldn't mind voting her out to be honest. But then again, maybe I should listen to her. If I lose the next challenge it's pretty much the end of the line. Ugh…. This is so hard."

* * *

The scene changed to the contestants at the camp fire post-voting.

"So, things are getting tense." Chris remarked. "Which one will be our slingshot victim? Well, not Samey or Tyler, that's for sure."

Chris threw marshmallows to the two contestants he just listed.

"Brick, Eva, there are three outcomes here." Chris told them. "Brick leaves, Eva leaves, or we have a tiebreaker. This final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Brick!"

Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Brick.

"Thank you, sir." Brick saluted him.

"Yep… Saw that coming." Eva admitted. "Okay, slingshot time for me."

"Huh, you're surprisingly complient about this." Chris remarked.

"Got a problem with it?" Eva angrily asked.

"Uh, no." Chris quickly replied.

The camera cut to later with Eva sitting in the slingshot with Chris watching.

"So, Eva, any last words?" Chris asked.

"I'm proud of myself for making it this far." Eva said. "It's real great that I got this second chance after doing so abysmally the first time. So thanks a lot."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Chris asked.

"Nope. I'm sincere here." Eva clarified. "Now get me out of this dump."

"As you wish." Chris replied before turning to Chef. "You know the drill. Get her out."

Chef let go of the slingshot and fired Eva off into the distance.

"Man, that'll never get old." Chef commented.

"Wow, it's final three time up in here." Chris remarked as he turned to the camera. "Who will win? Will it be cowardly army cadet Brick, kindly cheerleader Samey, or wannabe sports star Tyler? Stick around to see which of these nobodies makes the finale on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Brick - Eva

Eva - Brick

Sammy - Eva

Tyler - Eva

 **Results:**

Eva - 3 Votes

Brick - 1 Vote

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsice Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

Dakota, the Fame Monger (8th Place)

Noah, the Know It All (6th Place)

Dawn, the Moonchild (5th Place)

Eva, the Tough Girl (4th Place)

* * *

 **This challenge was suggested by The Boulder 027. I actually really enjoyed writing it. It was real fun to come up with insults for Chris. This roast was most definitely tamer than the ones on Comedy Central but I still think I did a good job with it. Anyway, as for the elimination, it seemed like this was the most logical point to have Eva eliminated. She was a fun character to write but in the end I didn't picture her winning. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a review if you did.**


	19. Treasure Pahkitew Island

**I'm super excited about being so close to the finale. I've had a real great time writing this and I'm glad to have committed to writing it. Once this story is done, I'm planning on doing a sequel to it. I'll give you all more details during the actual finale. Admittedly, this is a short chapter. I believe I do better at writing with larger amounts of characters. Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama Losers. Our final four gave everybody's least favourite host what he deserved, a celebrity roast." A clip of Eva doing her part of the roast played. "But in the end only one could win. And that person was the surprisingly anger filled Samey." Footage of Sammy jumping up and down in celebration. "In the end, it seemed like Eva just couldn't win Tyler over so it was goodbye to everyone's favourite over muscled girl." Footage of Eva being fired from the Slingshot of Shame played.

The scene changed to Chris walking along the beach.

"It's final three time and we're going to see which of these previous losers becomes just another person who was close but not close enough to a million dollars." Chris continued. "It's time for, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

On an early morning on the island Brick and Sammy were already awake and sitting in front of the camp fire.

"It's great to have made it all the way here." Brick remarked.

"Yeah… I feel a little bad for Tyler." Sammy admitted. "I mean, there's like, a zero percent chance of him winning. If either of us wins this next challenge he'll just be voted out."

"But what if Tyler wins?" Brick asked.

"I don't wanna sound rude… But he's Tyler. Being athletic isn't really his thing." Sammy replied. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I figured he was with you. I didn't see him when I woke up." Brick told her.

"That can't be a good sign." Sammy commented.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Tyler was jogging through the woods.

"All right Tyler, you can do this." Tyler told himself. "I'm going to make the final two. Woohoo! I'm gonna-"

Tyler cut himself off by tripping over a rock and smashing face first into the ground.

"Never mind... I can't feel my face…" Tyler mumbled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"All right, I'm a little paranoid about all that stuff Eva told me before she was eliminated." Tyler admitted. "I think if I keep pushing myself I can win the challenge and make it to the finale."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"I'm not entirely sure how Tyler got this far. He's not the smartest guy around and he hasn't got much athletic skill." Brick remarked. "I guess it just goes to show you that luck can get you pretty far."

* * *

The scene changed to Tyler arriving back at the camp.

"Good morning, sir." Brick greeted. "Where were you?"

"Did you get us breakfast?" Sammy asked.

"Uh… No." Tyler replied. "I was just getting exercise."

"Oh, good for you." Brick replied.

The camera cut to a close up of the island's loud speakers.

"Morning campers!" Chris greeted through the speaker system. "Final three is gonna become final two real soon. Anyway, you know what to do. Meet me at the clearing."

The scene switched over to the contestants arriving in the clearing where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Ah, what a lovely morning." Chris remarked. "Too bad I'm the only one who gets to enjoy it. 'Cause you three have to partake in yet another challenge."

"Isn't it a little early for this?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, don't you wait for a few more hours before starting the challenge." Tyler pointed out.

"Meh, you guys weren't doing anything interesting so I started this whole thing early." Chris explained.

"Wait, you knew what we're doing?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. I got cameras all over the place. Remember?" Chris reminded them.

"Oh yeah... That." Tyler remembered.

"So what's the challenge today, sir?" Brick asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Chris replied. "Today we will be an exciting yet simple treasure hunt. Somewhere on this island I have stashed a chest containing… Well, nothing actually. But if you find the chest, you win invincibility."

"Sounds easy." Sammy remarked.

"Not so fast, Samey." Chris said. "I'm not done yet. Each of you will be given a piece of a treasure map. It'll be your choice to work together or try and find the treasure with just your part of the map."

Chef went up to each of the final three members and handed out three scraps of paper.

"Sweet, I got the part with the X on it." Tyler remarked.

"Well, I guess I kinda have an advantage. I got the beginning." Brick commented.

"Aw man, that means I have the middle. It's useless without the other two." Sammy complained.

"All right final three, you may now start looking for the treasure… Now!" Chris announced. "Let's go! Go! Go!"

"Ma'am, let's share our map." Brick suggested to Sammy.

"Oh, thank you, that's a great help." Sammy replied before looking over at Tyler. "Hey, Tyler, wanna help us?"

"Uh… I don't wanna sound like I don't like you… But I sorta got the most important part of the map. So I think I can do this on my own." Tyler said. "Sorry."

Tyler quickly ran off.

"Well, I think we can figure it out without him." Brick remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"In retrospect, I was probably wrong." Brick admitted.

* * *

The scene changed to later with Sammy and Brick walking through the woods together.

"All right ma'am, the map says we should be going this way." Brick informed her.

"Thanks for the help." Sammy replied. "I can't believe I'm in the final three with you."

"I can hardly believe it as well." Brick commented.

"So where do you think the last part of the map leads?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I got a brief glimpse of Tyler's map. I think I can figure it out once we get to the end of our maps." Brick responded.

"Well, our map looks pretty straightforward so far." Sammy remarked. "For a final three challenge I was expecting something a little more."

"Uh, ma'am, look ahead." Brick told his friend.

Sammy looked up and saw that they were standing in front of a large chasm blocking their path with no bridge across.

"Well… I guess we'll either have to find a way around… Or jump." Sammy suggested.

"I'm not a fan of the latter." Brick commented. "But… It might take too long to find a way around."

Sammy nervously swallowed the air in her mouth.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Sammy asked.

"Neither am I ma'am." Brick replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Jumping over a big pit like that was probably gonna be dangerous." Sammy recalled. "But at that point… I'd pretty much do anything short of murder to get that million dollars."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler was out in a different part of the woods trying to follow his portion of the map.

"Hmm… Let's see. Where does my bit of the map start?" Tyler pondered. "Think Tyler… Think."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Going out on my own probably wasn't the smartest thing I coulda done." Tyler admitted. "I had to find a way to get to where my map started which is way easier said than done."

* * *

"Which way do I go? I can't figure out where this stupid map starts." Tyler remarked to himself.

In his distractedness, Tyler tripped over a tree root and smashed his face into the ground.

"Ow… That was a mistake…" Tyler groaned.

Tyler gets up from the ground and brushes off the dirt.

"I can't feel my rib cage." Tyler remarked. "On the bright side it can't get worse."

Just then, Tyler heard a growling from behind him.

"Do I even wanna know?" Tyler asked himself.

Tyler looked over his shoulder and saw Scuba Bear standing over him.

"Uh oh… That's bad." Tyler said.

Tyler screamed and began running away from Scuba Bear.

"Why do you even wear scuba stuff?" Tyler questioned as he ran. "I haven't seen you swim at all this season!"

Meanwhile, Brick and Sammy were still standing in front of the chasm they had to cross.

"So… Wanna jump over yet?" Brick asked Sammy.

"How about you go first?" Sammy suggested.

"Uh... All right." Brick replied. "Here goes nothing."

Brick backed up a few feet and began running. Once he was close to the edge Brick attempted to jump across the crevasse. Brick grabbed on to the edge of the other side of the chasm and pulled himself up.

"Yes! I made it!" Brick cheered before looking back at the other side. "Okay Sammy, you can jump now. I'll catch you."

"Um… Okay. Here it goes." Sammy said.

Sammy took a few steps back and ran at the chasm. She took a leap ahead but doesn't quite make it to the other side so she grabs on to some rocks to hold her up.

"Oh god I'm gonna die!" Sammy screamed.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll help." Brick offered as he extended his hand to her.

"All right… Try not to drop me." Sammy told him.

"You can trust me." Brick assured her.

Sammy grabbed on to Brick's hand and he pulled her up.

"Thank you." Sammy said. "I was a little worried there."

"No problem at all." Brick replied. "Now come on, we've still got a little while to go."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I shouldn't even be shocked by how many times I've been in danger on this show." Sammy remarked. "And yet, I still am. Huh… Weird."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler ran through the woods as fast as he could.

"C'mon, c'mon, that bear's gotta lose interest at some point." Tyler remarked.

Tyler ducked into a nearby bush.

"Okay… I should be safe in here." Tyler told himself.

He looked down at his portion of the map.

"Hmm… I have no idea where I am right now." Tyler admitted. "Let's see… I think there's a small river… Here… And I don't see water near me… Yeah, I'm definitely lost. Hmm… How to get back on track?"

Tyler looks around before pointing in a random direction.

"Huh, east it is then." Tyler remarked before getting out form the bush in walking in the direction he pointed in. "This'd better work."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Yeah… I shoulda gone with Brick and Sammy." Tyler admitted. "I thought having the last part of the map would be more useful. Turns out that I can't figure out where I'm 'sposed to start. Just my luck."

* * *

Tyler continued wandering through the forest for a while.

"Wow, sure is lonely out here." Tyler commented. "I sure hope Lindsay's watching… If she can remember what channel this show's on… Or how to use a remote."

He kept walking until he came to a stream in front of him.

"Oh hey, that might be the river I was looking for." Tyler said. "Awesome. Wait… Which way am I supposed to follow it? Upstream makes sense, right? Yeah, that'll work."

Tyler began following the river upstream.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Pretty sure I was in the lead for most of this challenge." Tyler bragged. "I'm super proud of myself for improving so much."

* * *

The scene changed to Brick and Sammy wandering through the woods.

"Where are we going now?" Sammy asked.

"I am unsure ma'am." Brick replied. "Hmm… Let's see, what does the map say? I don't see any landmarks."

"Let me take a look." Sammy offered as she took the map pieces from Brick. "Hmm…. I don't see anything either. You don't think we're off the map do you?"

"That is a possibility." Brick remarked. "Lemme take a look again."

Brick took the map pieces back from Sammy.

"Yep… We are definitely off the map." Brick informed her.

"Well, that means we're closer to the treasure, right?" Sammy asked.

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it." Brick said. "But it's more like… We're lost."

"So which way do you think we should go?" Sammy asked.

"No idea." Brick admitted. "I think we were going north before so I guess we can go that way some more."

"Which way is north?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I think moss grows pointing north." Brick replied. "See any moss?"

"Uh, no." Sammy said. "I think that's kinda 'cause this isn't a real island."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that thing." Brick admitted. "So, which way do you think is north?"

"I say we just keep walking in the direction we're already going in just to see what happens." Sammy suggested.

"Well, it's the best plan we've got for now." Brick replied.

Brick and Sammy continued their walking.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"If Tyler teamed up with us I probably would've won by now." Brick remarked. "On the bright side, I got extra time with Sammy. So, there's a silver lining here."

* * *

The camera cut to Tyler walking through the forest and following the stream.

"Okay… Follow the water." Tyler told himself. "This has gotta work. Treasure thingy here I come!"

Tyler continued following the string for a few more moments before commenting again.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be." Tyler admitted. "C'mon, I need to use my head to win this."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Between brains and brawn, I'd probably have to say I'm more of the latter." Tyler admitted. "But I think I did pretty good at this challenge… Sorta."

* * *

Tyler kept walking through the forest for a few minutes before stopping to look at the map.

"Hmm… I think this should be the spot." Tyler remarked. "Where to look is the question."

He wandered around the general area before stubbing his toe on a large rock.

"Ow!" Tyler exclaimed before falling to the ground. "How did I even mess that up!?"

Tyler got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off.

"Y'know, that rock did feel funny." Tyler observed.

He went over to the rock and began to attempt to push it out of the way.

"This has gotta be it…" Tyler muttered as he pushed on the rock.

The rock was pushed out the way to reveal a trap door beneath it.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that." Tyler admitted. "Well, I guess here goes nothing."

Tyler opened up the trap door and saw a ladder beneath him. He began climbing down the ladder.

"This'd better lead to that treasure." Tyler remarked.

He reached the bottom and looked around. He was in a dark room built in a futuristic manner with lots of metals.

"Hmmm… Wasn't expecting this either." Tyler said. "Where's the treasure?"

A monitor with Chris' face on it lowered down from the ceiling.

"Hello Tyler!" Chris greeted.

"Gah! What the heck!" Tyler exclaimed in surprise.

"Good job on being the first down here." Chris congratulated.

"Where's the treasure?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I might've exaggerated the simplicity of this challenge just a touch." Chris confessed. "But I will tell you that the treasure is in the underground area of the island somewhere. But that's up to you to find on your own. So good luck."

The monitor shut off.

"Well… Guess I'm on my own now." Tyler commented.

Meanwhile, Sammy and Brick were wandering through the woods still.

"Do you think Tyler's already found the treasure?" Sammy asked.

"I doubt it, ma'am." Brick replied. "If he did, Chris woulda probably told us by now."

"Hmm… That is true." Sammy said. "How long 'til we reach the treasure?"

"Not sure ma'am. I have a feeling it might be pretty soon though." Brick speculated.

"I hope so. These boots are starting to pinch my feet again." Sammy complained.

They continue through the forest until they come across the place Tyler was previously.

"Ooh, I think I found it!" Sammy cheered as she pointed to the opening in the ground with the ladder.

"Hey, this was pretty easy." Brick remarked. "C'mon, let's get that treasure."

Sammy and Brick climbed down the ladder and ended up in the underground corridors of the island.

"Huh… I was expecting something older and more… Pirate-y." Sammy admitted.

The screen with Chris on it lowered from the ceiling again.

"Samey! Brick! What a pleasant surprise." Chris greeted them.

"I don't see any treasure down here." Brick remarked. "Are you messing with us?"

"Sort of." Chris admitted. "Y'see, your map didn't lead directly to the treasure. But I will tell you that the treasure is hidden somewhere in our underground facility."

"Is Tyler already here?" Brick asked.

"Yep." Chris replied. "Ya might wanna hurry if you wanna win."

"Thank you, sir." Brick replied before looking over at Sammy. "Ma'am, let's get a move on."

Sammy and Brick began running down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Tyler was on his own elsewhere in the underground halls.

"Hmm… If I was a treasure chest where would I hide?" Tyler asked himself. "Well, probably underground. But I'm already doing that… What was I talking about?"

In his distractedness, Tyler accidentally bumps into a wall.

"Ow!" Tyler exclaimed.

He rubbed his head after realizing what he had done.

"Huh, how did I not notice that dead end?" Tyler wondered. "Well, guess I oughta turn back now… Man, it's lonely down here. On the bright side that means nobody else is here and I'm in the lead."

Tyler turned around and began walking down the hall.

"Go me!" Tyler cheered. "Man… That sounded kinda pathetic now that I've said that out loud."

"Did you hear something?" A voice belonging to Sammy asked from out of view.

"Uh oh, Brick and Sammy must be down here too." Tyler remarked. "I should try and be careful now."

Tyler began slowly walking through the halls. He turned a corner and came face to face with Sammy and Brick.

"Gah!" Tyler exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hi Tyler." Brick greeted. "Have you found any treasure yet?"

"Naw, nothing yet." Tyler replied. "How 'bout you?"

"If we found it we probably wouldn't be asking you." Sammy pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good point." Tyler remarked. "Well, you probably don't wanna go down where I just was it's a dead end."

"Hey Tyler, do you wanna join us?" Brick offered. "If we work as a team it'll be more fun."

"I don't think all of us teaming up works when there are only three people left." Tyler pointed out.

"That is true." Brick admitted.

"Maybe we should all split up?" Sammy suggested. "We've gotta be close to the treasure at this point and sticking together might just make things awkward later."

"I guess you sorta have a point." Tyler said. "I was already on my own. So I'll just keep going my own way."

"Hmm… Well, if we did split up we'd all end up covering more ground." Brick remarked. "I guess I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"All right, great. We'll all go our own way then." Sammy said.

All three of the finalists split off in a different direction.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Okay, I'll admit it, my reasoning for wanting to split up was slight greedy." Sammy confessed. "It's just, if I did find the treasure, it'd be kind of weird to have to race Brick for it. I figured it'd be easier to take the treasure on my own. But that doesn't make me bad. It just makes me practical. Right?"

* * *

The scene changed to later where Brick was strolling down a different hallway.

"It's driving me nuts, where is that treasure?" Brick wondered. "Hmm… Wait a minute, there's probably a secret passageway in here somewhere. Yeah, like in that maze… Wait, was there a passage in the maze. Man, I can't remember. Whatever, the point is I should look for a secret passage."

Brick began feeling the wall for anything that he could use.

"Hmm… Panels… Buttons… Switches…" Brick listed. "C'mon, there's gotta be something."

He continued pressing the wall until something clicked.

"What the- What was that?" Brick wondered.

A panel in the floor beneath him opened up causing him to fall down into the depths below.

"This was not my plan!" Brick screamed.

Elsewhere in the underground, Sammy was walking around aimlessly.

"This is impossible." Sammy commented. "I have no idea where I'm going, I don't know what this chest is supposed to look like, and… Well, there's no third thing actually."

Sammy opened one of the doors and found herself in the main control area of the island.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Sammy asked. "What is this room?"

She walked up to a big chair in the middle of the room ands sat down in it.

"Wait, this was the huge control room that crazy redhead used to try and blow up the island back in my season." Sammy remembered. "I guess the one benefit of being eliminated early is that I didn't have to deal with that. Huh, this does seem like an obvious spot to find the treasure… Hmm… I should start checking."

Sammy got up from the chair and started wandering in a circle around the room.

"Treasure… Treasure… Where's the treasure?" Sammy wondered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"After I found that room I started to question how a robot island works." Sammy remarked. "But then the more I thought about it the more my brain hurt so I decided to stop it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler was walking down a narrow passageway.

"Man, is it me or are the walls closing in?" Tyler asked.

He continued down the hall as the walls got narrower.

"Yep… Definitely closing in…" Tyler realized. "On one hand, this is slightly terrifying… On the other hand... No, there is no other hand."

Tyler kept walking down the increasingly tight hallway until he reached a point where he was forced to stop.

"Well… This sucks." Tyler remarked. "Guess I gotta turn back now."

He quickly turned around and began walking back the way he came.

"Hmm… What to do now?" Tyler wondered.

Tyler looked around the hallway until he saw an air vent on the wall.

"Should I try this?" Tyler asked himself. "Hmm… Yeah, I'll go for it."

He detached the grate from the vent and pulled himself up into the air ducts.

"Ah! This is even more claustrophobic than before!" Tyler screamed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Man, I'm having a lot of bad ideas today." Tyler remarked.

* * *

The scene changed to Brick sliding down a chute from where he fell earlier.

"There's gotta be an end to this soon!" Brick exclaimed. "Right?"

The chute Brick was sliding down came to an end and he fell off. He landed on the ground in a different hallway.

"Well… I have no idea where I am." Brick remarked as he stood up. "Now what do I do?"

He looked around the room, observing his surroundings.

"Hmm… I don't see any useful hints." Brick said. "Well, that can't be good."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"I should've just stayed with Sammy." Brick remarked. "At the very least, I found out that I was right about the secret passage… It just didn't take me where I wanted."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy was still inside the main control room.

"Well, I've searched the whole room, and I don't see anything." Sammy said. "Now what? Hmm… Well, this is the control room. Maybe one of the computers can help."

Sammy goes over to one of the chairs and sits down.

"Computer, turn on." Sammy told the computer.

After a long pause, nothing happens.

"Okay…. So this thing is _not_ voice activated." Sammy realized. "Good to know. Guess I gotta do this on my own. Oh boy… This is gonna be hard."

Sammy took a look at the control panel.

"Hmm... Which button to press?" Sammy pondered.

After a few seconds in thought, she closed her eyes and pressed a random button.

"Did I work?" Sammy asked herself.

A few more moments pass and the screen lights up.

"Okay… How do I find a map of this place?" Sammy questioned.

She pressed another button and a game of minesweeper popped up on screen.

"Ooh, minesweeper- Wait, no, now's not that time." Sammy tried to stay focused. "Well… What's the harm in one game?"

Meanwhile, Tyler was climbing through the air ducts looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh god… How do people in the movies make this seem so easy?" Tyler wondered. "This is how I'm gonna die, isn't it?"

He continued crawling through the air vent looking increasingly panicked.

"I think I'm developing a severe case of claustrophobia…" Tyler remarked. "Man, that dude from Die Hard make this look way easier."

Tyler kept on pushing through the air vents until he saw a grate below him.

"Woo! A way out!" Tyler cheered. "Finally!"

He hit the grate with his fist only to retract it in pain.

"Ow! My good hand!" Tyler exclaimed. "'Kay, lemme try that again."

Tyler used his other hand and pounded on the grate a few more times. Eventually, the grate came loose and fell out.

"Yes! Goodbye cramped space!" Tyler cheered.

He climbed down from the vent only to slip on the way down and bang his head on the floor.

"Damn it…" Tyler muttered. "That coulda gone better."

Tyler stood up and rubbed his head.

"Man, that's gonna hurt a lot more in the morning." Tyler remarked.

Once Tyler was less dazed, he looked around the room until he spotted a wooden chest in the corner.

"Whoa! No way!" Tyler exclaimed in disbelief. "I actually found it!"

He ran over to the chest and opened it to reveal it was empty inside.

"Oh yeah…. Chris said it was empty." Tyler remembered. "Wait! I still won!"

A screen with Chris on it lowered from the ceiling.

"Congratulations on winning." Chris greeted. "I'll inform the others shortly. You can head up to the surface for your sponsored meal."

"Sweet!" Tyler cheered.

The scene changed to later with the final three back in the clearing from the beginning.

"So, Tyler is the winner here." Chris recapped.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten caught up in minesweeper." Sammy remarked.

"You did good ma'am." Brick told her.

"But not good enough." Chris added. "Tyler please enjoy your meal form Frank's Franks. The fifteenth best hot dog place in the country."

Chef tossed a brown paper bag with a drawing of a hot dog on it to Tyler.

"Awesome, I love hot dogs." Tyler remarked.

"Tyler, as winner of the challenge, you basically have the power to send one of these two away." Chris explained. "Since Brick and Samey would basically have no choice but to vote for each other, so, we're letting you decide which of them you want to vote off."

"Oh, cool." Tyler replied.

"Samey, Brick." Chris continued, turning to Brick and Sammy. "You each are allowed to give Brick an argument on why you should stay. Whoever Tyler chooses to eliminated will be seeing me over at the Slingshot of Same. Brick, you give Tyler your case first."

"Oh, all right." Brick replied before turning his attention to Tyler. "Tyler, sir. I don't want any of us to be eliminated. However, I believe I should stay. I've fought the most fairly and haven't double crossed any of my allies."

"That's enough." Chris told him. "Samey, your turn."

"It's Sam- Oh, never mind." Sammy began correcting before giving up and turning to Tyler. "Hi, Tyler, I think I should stay because I deserve to win the most. I've had to put up with awful people my whole life and winning a million dollars would definitely make up for it."

"And that'll be it from you too." Chris said. "Now Tyler, which of these two would you like to have eliminated?"

"Hmmm… Lemme think." Tyler replied. "Y'know, I like both of 'em. I guess since I have to. I'll eliminate…."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…. Brick."

"What? Why?" Brick asked.

"I dunno, man." Tyler replied. "I was under pressure. I had to pick one."

"I understand, sir." Brick said as he stood up. "I'll be going now."

"I'm gonna miss you, Brick." Sammy told him.

"I'll miss you too, ma'am." Brick replied.

"Cut the mushy stuff and get into the slingshot." Chris told him.

The camera cut to later with Brick sitting in the cradle to the Slingshot of Shame being held back by Chef. Chris, Tyler, and Sammy walked over to him.

"Brick, anything you have to say before you go?" Chris asked.

"It's been an honour to be here." Brick replied.

"Bye Brick. Real sorry about voting you off." Tyler apologized. "No hard feelings?"

"Not at all." Brick said.

"You've been a great friend." Sammy told Brick. "I'll miss you."

"Thank you." Brick replied. "All right, take me away."

"You said it." Chef responded before letting go of the slingshot and firing Brick into the distance.

"Well folks, we've made it all the way down to the final two." Chris said, turning to the camera. "Which of our final two will be given the grand prize of one million dollars? Personally, I think they're both screwed. But one of them has gotta win. So stick around do see which one on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Eliminated:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

Dakota, the Fame Monger (8th Place)

Amy, the Bad Twin (7th Place)

Noah, the Know It All (6th Place)

Dawn, the Moonchild (5th Place)

Eva, the Tough Girl (4th Place)

Brick, the Cadet (3rd Place)

* * *

 **And we're down to the final two. I'm so happy to have gotten this far in my writing. Be sure to let me know who you think is going to win. As for Brick's elimination, the reason I got rid of him is out of all the possible final two match ups, I liked Tyler vs Sammy the best. I'm not sure why. By the way, fun side note, as one of my reviewers predicted many chapters ago (The one B was eliminated in I believe) Sammy and Brick were going to have a romantic subplot. However, romance is one of my weakest areas of writing for whatever reason and I just couldn't find a way to pull it off. But hopefully their alliance/platonic friendship was still enjoyable. Anyway, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. Hope you're ready for the finale.**


	20. Showdown of Losers

**Here's the final chapter of Total Drama Losers. Well, final if you don't count the alternate ending. This is the longest chapter in a while due to the fact that I tried to make the challenge as big as possible. Hope you don't mind. I am planning on doing another Total Drama story after this. But more on that later. For now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Losers. Our final three went on a treasure hunt." Footage of Brick and Sammy following their map was show. "Samey and Brick worked together while Tyler went off on his own… With varied results." A clip of Tyler being chased by Scuba Bear played. "However, in the end Tyler found a way to win and he also got to choose which of the two he wanted eliminated." Footage of Tyler stumbling upon the treasure chest was seen next. "In the end, Tyler chose to eliminate Brick leaving him and Sammy for the finale." Brick being fired from the Slingshot of Shame was shown after that.

The scene changed to Chris standing up in a row boat out on the lake.

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for folks! The grand finale!" Chris continued. "It's awful athlete Tyler vs. the least favoured twin Samey. Find out who wins right here on Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera faded in to Tyler and Sammy both sitting in front of each other at the fire pit at their camp site, not saying a word to each other.

"So…. Final two? Pretty cool." Tyler tried to make conversation.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Sammy replied, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "Real cool."

"You okay?" Tyler asked. "You sound a little off."

"Uh… Well, I guess I'm just nervous about making it all this way." Sammy said.

"Yeah, same here." Tyler admitted. "You think I've got a chance?"

"Well, since we've both gotten this far, I'd say there's a bit of a chance." Sammy replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"What does it feel like to be in the final two?" Sammy rhetorically asked. "Well, I threw up in my mouth a little bit this morning if that's any indicator."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Woohoo! I can't believe it! I'm actually here!" Tyler cheered. "Haha!"

After a brief pause Tyler curled up into a ball with a fearful look on his face.

"I'm so scared right now." Tyler admitted.

* * *

"So, do you think you'll share the prize with anyone?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I'm definitely gonna share some of the money with Lindsay since she's my girlfriend." Tyler replied. "Maybe some other people too. Didn't really think too far ahead to be honest. What about you?"

"As much as I don't want to, I'll probably end up sharing part of the prize with my sister." Sammy replied.

"Why?" Tyler asked. "You did all the hard work to get this far on your own."

"Yeah, but she'll find a way to weasel into it." Sammy said. "She always does."

"Man, whenever I talk to you, I don't feel bad about being an only child." Tyler remarked. "Uh, no offence."

"None taken." Sammy replied.

The camera cut to a close up of the camp's speaker system.

"Morning final two!" Chris greeted through the loud speakers. "I'd let you talk more, but to be honest, watching only two of you talk is a little boring. Anyway, come on down to the beach. It's final fight time!"

The scene changed to Tyler and Sammy arriving at the beach where Chris and Chef were waiting.

"Hello contestants! You excited?" Chris asked. "I sure am."

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" Tyler enthusiastically cheered.

"Uh, what he said." Sammy replied, sounding shy.

"Great." Chris said. "But first, please follow me."

The final two follow Chris and Chef along the beach.

"You two had better be ready for the fight of your life." Chris told the duo as they all walked along the beach. "But first, say hello to your former competitors!"

The four of them came across all the eliminated competitors sitting in some bleachers set up by the beach.

"Hello there!" Ella enthusiastically greeted from her seat.

"And we also have our faithful aftermath host with us too." Chris went on. "Blaineley!"

Blaineley stepped out from behind the bleachers.

"Ta-da! Did anyone miss me!" Blaineley cheered.

"You were at the resort the whole time. We can't really miss you if you were always there." Sadie pointed out.

"I was talking to the finalists." Blaineley clarified. "Not you losers."

"Uh, I don't think we've ever met so it's not really possible for me to miss you." Sammy remarked.

"I remember you, I just didn't miss you." Tyler said.

"Fair enough." Blaineley replied.

"So, as per usual with Total Drama, you two will each be allowed to have two helpers to work with you." Chris explained. "We'll give each of our eliminated contestants one or two sentences to tell you why they should be chosen. We'll start in the order they were eliminated in. Katie goes first, Brick goes last. Got it?"

"Oh, well, I'd be super glad to be in the competition more since I was eliminated first." Katie remarked. "Just be sure to pick Sadie too."

"Uh, I personally wouldn't choose me 'cause I'm not really athletic…" Sam admitted. "But I wouldn't mind a fun challenge."

"I personally wanna work with Samey. She's really pretty…" Rodney lazily trailed off.

"Oh great, now she's your crush of the week." Noah remarked.

"Crush of the week? What are you talking about?" Rodney asked.

"Seriously? You obviously-" Noah began before abruptly stopping. "You know what, forget it. It'd take hours to explain."

"Ahem, back on topic, please." Blaineley reminded them. "Beardo's next."

"Y'know, I feel like my time here was cut short and I really mean it when I say I'll be helpful." Beardo said.

"I'd be really awesome at whatever challenges there are on the island." Staci tried to convince the final two. "Yah, every day since I got eliminated I've been exercising."

"I saw you eating a giant ice cream sundae yesterday." Eva pointed out.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I burned off the calories from that." Staci replied.

"Guys! Focus!" Blaineley snapped at them. "B, I'm skipping over you because you can't talk by the way."

B angrily glared at her.

"May I speak for B?" Dawn asked. "He is very shy."

"Sure, knock yourself out you mini-Janis Joplin." Blaineley replied.

"Well, I believe B is the smartest contestant here right now, so he would be an excellent choice." Dawn stated before turning to B. "Is that accurate, B?"

B nodded.

"Ooh, I'd like to be picked." Sadie remarked. "As long as you pick Katie too. It'll be super fun!"

"Now, let's all get real, if you should pick someone, it should be me. I'm smart, strong, and good looking." Topher boasted.

"Only one of those statements is true." Amy remarked.

"Hey!" Topher exclaimed. "Talk about rude."

"All of you! Focus!" Blaineley yelled. "This is like working with a bunch of children!"

"Whoa, calm down, man." Beardo told her.

"You're right, you're right. I need to stay calm." Blaineley remarked. "Zeke, you go next."

"Huh? I don't really wanna be picked, eh." Ezekiel admitted. "You can just go to the next person."

"Well, I would love to be chosen because it would be an exciting adventure." Ella said. "I may not be the strongest but I think we'll have the most fun."

"I was a good ally throughout this game so I think I'd also be a good helper." Dakota reasoned. "That makes sense, right?"

"I think so." Tyler replied.

"I'll be honest, do not pick me." Amy told the final two. "Not because I'm bad or anything, it's because you're both idiots and I don't wanna spend time with you."

"Personally, I like to think I'm a pretty smart guy." Noah remarked. "So I'd say I'm a pretty good choice."

"Well, since I'm compassionate I think working as one of your helpers would be great." Dawn commented.

"I'm the strongest person here." Eva stated. "You'd have to be an idiot not to choose me."

"Uh, I would actually request not to be picked." Brick said. "I just stopped competing and I'd like a break now."

"Is that everyone?" Chris asked.

"I think so." Blaineley replied. "If I skipped anyone, I don't care."

"So, Tyler, Samey, which one of our lovely non-competitors do you want to bring back into action?" Chris asked.

"I'll pick Dakota." Tyler decided. "And for the second one… Hmm… Sam."

"Awesome." Sam replied. "Thanks a lot man."

Dakota and Sam both got up from the bleachers and walked over to Tyler.

"And what about you, Samey?" Chris asked Sammy.

"Well, since Brick asked not to be chosen I'll pick… Dawn and Noah." Sammy picked.

"Why me?" Noah asked.

"I dunno, you seem all right." Sammy replied.

"Whatever." Noah said.

Noah and Dawn got up from their seats and went over to Sammy.

"Okay final two, you now have your helpers." Chris recapped. "Now it's time for the actual challenge. You will be going on a race around the perimeter of the island!"

"That's it?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I was expecting something bigger." Sammy added.

"That's not all. There will be a series of fourteen obstacles each incorporating an aspect from a previous challenge." Chris went on. "How's that?"

"This might be hard on the legs…" Sam nervously trailed off.

"Well too bad." Chris told him. "Now, start running. First one to arrive back here wins the prize of one million dollars! Go, go, go!"

The final two and their helpers began running as fast as they could straight ahead.

"Ah, isn't it funny how money turns people into sheep?" Chris remarked. "I should know, I'm rich and famous."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"The moment that challenge started, things started to get real." Tyler remarked. "Only one of us was gonna win and we both wanted that prize equally. Bad things were about to happen."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Less than a minute into the final challenge and I was already stressed as hell." Sammy remarked. "On the bright side, a certain bread stick necked cheerleader wasn't able to bother me… Wait, we have the same neck shape... And we're both cheerleaders. Shoot. Lemme try again."

* * *

The scene went slightly ahead in time to Tyler and Sammy running along the beach with both their helpers behind them.

"Aw man, I'm having trouble keeping up…" Sam panted.

"C'mon man, we need to hurry." Tyler told him as he ran.

"I'm trying." Sam replied.

Dakota grabbed Sam's hand and began to pull him.

"Don't worry, you can do this." Dakota encouraged him.

The camera panned ahead slightly to Sammy and her helpers.

"Come on guys, we're in the lead already!" Sammy excitedly cheered.

"I didn't pick good running shoes, okay." Noah replied, starting to lag behind.

"Yes, and my legs are very skinny." Dawn added.

The camera cut ahead to later, to Sammy and her helpers arriving at an area of the beach where Chef was guarding.

"All right y'all, stop here!" Chef told them.

The trio stopped in their tracks.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"It's time for the first obstacle." Chef explained. "It'll be easy… Kinda. All ya gotta do is carry a heavy metal ball to the next part of the race."

"This is gonna be hard on the back." Noah remarked.

Sammy nodded.

"Quit complainin'." Chef told them.

Chef grabbed three metal balls and handed them to each member of the trio.

"Okay guys, let's keep moving." Sammy told her helpers.

The three of them began walking away back along the beach at a very slow pace.

"Ha, look at those suckers go." Chef remarked.

Once they were gone, Tyler, Sam, and Dakota ran up to Chef.

"All right y'all, ya might wanna try catching up." Chef suggested to them.

"What do you think we were running for?" Dakota asked.

"Before ya keep goin' you'll need to carry these to the next obstacle." Chef explained as he took out three more metal balls and passed them to the contestants.

"This is gonna suck." Tyler remarked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sam said.

"C'mon guys, let's keep moving." Tyler told his helpers.

Meanwhile, Sammy and her helpers were ahead but walking very slowly.

"This is it… My arms are about to fall off." Noah commented.

"Mine too." Dawn said as she struggled to not drop her iron sphere.

"Come on guys… Push through it." Sammy motivated.

"Easier said than done." Noah replied.

"Yes, I would have to agree." Dawn added.

"Well, look at this, there's no possible way for Tyler to pass us." Sammy tired to encourage her helpers.

"Uh, don't look behind you." Dawn advised Sammy.

Sammy peered over her shoulder and notice Tyler and his helpers starting to catch up.

"Hi." Tyler greeted.

"Aw shoot…" Sammy trailed off. "So much for that."

"Sorry." Sam apologized. "But that's how the game goes."

"It's fine." Dawn replied. "We understand."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like I was gonna win anything out of this." Noah added.

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed, offended by Noah's comment.

"Well it's true." Noah replied.

"Man… My arms are about to fall off." Dakota remarked.

Meanwhile, Chef and Chris were waiting further ahead on the beach.

"Hmm, wonder where they are." Chris commented. "I figured they'd be here by now."

"Ya did make 'em carry metal balls. It'll probably take a whole lot longer." Chef replied.

"Hmm, true." Chris admitted. "We're gonna edit out all the slow walking in post, right?"

"I dunno. I ain't an editor." Chef replied.

Tyler and his helpers walked over to the two hosts carrying the iron orbs with them.

"Can we drop these now…" Tyler tiredly asked.

"Yes you may." Chris replied.

"Oh thank god." Sam said before he dropped his ball.

Dakota and Tyler followed suit, placing their metal balls on the ground.

"Whadda we have to do now?" Tyler asked.

"Please don't make us carry anything else." Dakota begged.

"Don't worry, you only kinda have to." Chef told them.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"It just sounds like a nicer way of saying we have to carry things." Sam remarked.

"It is." Chris admitted. "Further along the beach is a pile of large wooden blocks out in front of you. You just gotta build a pyramid out of them then you can continue."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too hard." Dakota remarked.

"Trust me, they'll get harder." Chris told them. "Good luck."

The trio ran off in the direction Chris instructed them.

"Man, this'll be real fun." Chris remarked.

Once they were gone, Sammy, Dawn, and Noah approached the hosts.

"Can we please get rid of these stupid things now?" Noah asked, barely holding up the ball.

"Of course." Chris replied.

"Oh thank god." Sammy remarked as she and the other two placed down the iron spheres.

"I do not believe the feeling in my fingers will come back for a while." Dawn said.

"What do we have to do next?" Sammy asked Chris.

"Go build a pyramid out of blocks." Chris told them. "Once it's complete, you can continue."

"That sounds easy. C'mon on guys, let's do this." Sammy encouraged her helpers.

Meanwhile, Tyler and his helpers were attempting to stack a few large wooden blocks in a pyramid formation.

"Heh, this is the challenge I was eliminated in." Sam remarked. "Can't wait to see what the rest of these are like."

"They get kinda worse." Dakota admitted.

"C'mon guys, enough chit chat, we gotta stack." Tyler hurriedly instructed his helpers as he picked up a block.

Tyler placed his block on the pyramid he was building only for it to collapse.

"Dang it…" Tyler trailed off. "'Kay, guess we gotta start over."

"Didn't think your clumsiness would transfer to building things." Dakota commented.

"No time to talk, we gotta build this thing up." Tyler told his helpers.

Just then, Sammy and her helpers ran up to the pile of blocks next to Tyler, Sam, and Dakota.

"Okay, now we gotta work extra fast!" Tyler added, sounding panicked. "Quick, Sam, you go distract the other guys."

"Huh?" Sam asked. "Oh, okay."

Sam went over to where Sammy and her friends were assembling their pyramid.

"Hey guys, how are things?" Sam asked.

"Oh, not bad." Dawn replied. "How about you?"

"It'd be better if I had a chance to use my Game Guy." Sam remarked. "Other than that I think I'm doin' all right."

"Dawn, focus on the pyramid." Noah reminded her. "We're supposed to be working."

"My apologies." Dawn said.

"Heh… So, do you want me to go?" Sam asked.

"If it's not too much trouble." Sammy told him.

Sam backed up and went over to his team.

"Are you guys done yet?" Sam asked.

"Almost." Tyler replied as he put another block on the pyramid.

Dakota took the last block from the ground and placed it on the top of the pyramid.

"Done!" Dakota cheered.

"Woohoo! Let's go." Tyler told his helpers.

Tyler, Sam, and Dakota began running.

Once they were gone, the camera focused on Sammy and her helpers.

"Uh oh, we might need to hurry." Sammy said.

Meanwhile, Blaineley was waiting on another part of the beach.

"Come on, where are they?" Blaineley wondered. "I want to get off this stupid show as soon as possible."

Tyler and his helpers ran up to Blaineley.

"We made it!" Tyler cheered.

"What's the next task?" Sam asked.

"Up ahead, there's a maze, just like in the third challenge." Blaineley explained. "Don't worry, it's a pretty small maze. But once you're out, you move on to the next obstacle."

"All right gang, let's go." Tyler said.

Dakota, Sam, and Tyler began running.

"Phew, I'm glad they're gone." Blaineley remarked.

Sammy and her helpers ran over to where Blaineley was.

"Dammit." Blaineley said. "What do you want?"

"What's the next thing we have to do?" Sammy asked.

"Maze, over there." Blaineley lazily replied, pointing in the direction Tyler and his helpers ran off.

"Thank you." Dawn replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Man, she just does not care about her job." Sammy remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and his friends were in front of the entrance to the maze.

"So… Anyone good at finding your way through mazes?" Tyler asked.

"Uh… Not really." Dakota replied.

"Ooh, I have a puzzle game at home that has mazes." Sam told him.

"Well, here goes nothing." Tyler said.

The three of them entered the maze.

Once they were in, Sammy and her team approached the maze.

"C'mon, let's hurry, they're already in." Sammy told Noah and Dawn.

"All right, take it easy." Noah replied.

"There's a million dollars at stake, we need to move fast." Sammy said.

Sammy, Noah, and Dawn went inside the maze.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the maze, Tyler, Sam, and Dakota were wandering around.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Tyler admitted.

"Me neither." Dakota said.

"Well… That can't be good." Sam remarked.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Tyler said. "Hmm… Maybe we should look for a secret passage. I think it worked the first time. I don't actually remember. Whatever, let's just look."

"How will we know what to look for?" Dakota asked.

"Try to find loose bricks or something. I don't really know how this works." Tyler replied.

The trio began feeling the wall for anything that might help them.

"Have either of you found anything?" Tyler asked after a few moments.

"Nope." Sam replied.

"Nothing here either." Dakota said.

"Dang it, I thought this thing woulda worked." Tyler remarked.

"These things were here the first time, right?" Dakota asked. "They should be here again."

"This is a different maze though." Tyler pointed out.

"Hmm, true." Dakota said.

Sam pushed on a slightly different coloured brick in the wall and it went inward.

"Hey! I think I found something!" Sam cheered.

A section of the wall slid into the ground to reveal another path.

"Woohoo!" Tyler cheered as he high fived Sam. "Nice work, man."

The three of them stepped through the passage to the other side.

"Let's hurry." Dakota suggested.

The trio turned a corner that was up ahead and came face to face with Sammy and her helpers.

"Oh hey, funny running into you here." Sammy remarked.

"Not really, we knew they'd be in the maze." Noah pointed out.

"Is it a dead end back there?" Dawn asked them.

"I dunno, we actually came in here threw a secret passage." Sam explained.

"Secret passage?" Sammy asked. "Wait, does this mean we were going the wrong way."

"I dunno, maybe." Tyler replied. "Dang it… I should not have said that."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"This was a real tense game." Tyler commented. "I really didn't know how things were gonna turn out… On the bright side, I was slightly less clumsy than usual."

* * *

The scene changed to Blaineley and Chef waiting at the end of the maze.

"So… How long are they gonna take in there?" Blaineley asked.

"Depends. Anywhere between a couple minutes, and a couple hours." Chef replied.

"This is the worst job I've ever worked at." Blaineley remarked. "I should have just done another season of the Puppy Bachelorette."

"That show sounds made up." Chef commented.

"So does "Total Drama" but do you hear me complaining?" Blaineley asked. "And what kind of name is Chef for that matter? Your mom must have really had a career path already picked out for you."

"Oh yeah, real funny that's it's _you_ talkin' 'bout having a made up name." Chef replied. "The name "Blaineley" just sounds like you're tryin' too hard to be cool."

Before Blaineley could reply, the gate to the exit of the maze opened and Tyler with his helpers exited.

"Woo! First out!" Tyler cheered.

"What do we do next?" Dakota asked.

"Well obviously, we can't get you to stay awake for hours like in our repeat of the Awake-A-Thon challenge. But up ahead, there's a table with several cups of coffee on it. Tyler, you must drink five cups of coffee to continue." Blaineley explained.

"This is gonna be one of those things that's harder than it sounds, isn't it?" Tyler asked.

"Probably." Chef told him. "Good luck."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Dakota told Tyler. "… Somehow."

The three of them ran off further ahead on the beach.

"Man, look at them go." Blaineley remarked. "Money makes people do crazy things."

Just then, Sammy and her team exited the maze.

"Yes! We're out!" Sammy cheered.

"That's nice." Dawn remarked.

"So what do we do now?" Noah asked.

"There's a table on the beach, you gotta drink give coffee's." Chef instructed. "Got it?"

"That doesn't sound too hard." Sammy commented.

"Well now that you've said that, it's probably going to be really hard." Noah remarked.

"Oh come on, you don't really think I jinxed it… Do you?" Sammy asked, starting to sound nervous.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Now that I say it out loud, drinking five cups of coffee sounds really hard." Sammy admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler, Dakota, and Sam had just arrived at table on the beach with ten cups of coffee on it.

"All right… Just gotta drink five of these." Tyler told himself. "No big deal."

"Don't worry, I know you can do it." Sam tried to motivate him.

"Yeah, it's only five coffees." Dakota told him. "It can't be that much."

"Thanks guys." Tyler remarked. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Tyler grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip only to immediately choke on it after swallowing.

"Gah! This is awful!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What's the matter, too hot?" Sam asked.

"Too cold?" Dakota guessed.

"No, it's lukewarm." Tyler replied. "That's even worse than it being hot or cold. And I don't taste cream or sugar either. What kind of a monster does that?"

"I guess Chris." Dakota said.

Right then, Sammy and her helpers ran over to the table.

"All right, just gotta drink five coffees. Can't be too hard." Sammy tried to convince herself.

"Be careful, Tyler says the coffee's lukewarm." Sam warned her.

"Shh! Don't tell them that." Dakota said.

"Oh, sorry." Sam apologized.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Hmm… Drinking lukewarm coffee, not the cruellest thing Chris has made us do." Sammy remarked. "It's probably the most annoying thing though."

* * *

Sammy picked up a cup of coffee from the table and sipped it. She immediately made a face of disgust and tried her hardest not to spit it out before swallowing.

"Oh my god, this is awful." Sammy said. "It's like sipping flavoured bath water."

"There's a mental image I didn't want." Noah remarked.

"Heh, sorry." Sammy apologized before reluctantly taking another sip. "Wow, I don't think I'm gonna be able to drink five of these."

"Don't doubt yourself." Dawn encouraged her. "I believe you can do it. You've made it this far."

"Hmm, that is true." Sammy remarked.

The camera moved over to Tyler on his second cup of coffee.

"Y'know, I'm sorta getting used to it." Tyler said. "It tastes awful, but my taste buds are starting to accept it."

"That's it Tyler, you just need to push through." Dakota motivated him.

Tyler took a long sip of coffee, finishing off his cup.

"Lemme take a quick break." Tyler told his helpers. "I think I need something to clean my mouth. Do either of you have a water bottle?"

"I'll check." Sam replied as he dug around in his pockets for anything. "Hmm… No… Nothing yet… Oh, wait, here we go."

Sam pulled out a wrapped up piece of hard candy from his pocket.

"Uh, it's not water, but I got a piece of candy." Sam told him. "I think it's lemon flavoured."

"I'll take it." Tyler replied.

The camera moved back to Sammy who was sipping on her third cup.

"How is it that this is the hardest part of challenge so far?" Sammy wondered. "It's just coffee."

"Well, the rest of this stuff has been pretty easy so far. I guess Chris is just making this stuff progressively harder." Noah remarked.

"Yes, that does seem like him." Dawn commented.

"Would either of you like a sip of this?" Sammy offered.

"Uh… No thank you." Dawn declined.

"Me neither." Noah added. "Besides, you're supposed to drink it yourself."

"I know that." Sammy admitted. "I just really don't want to drink this stuff."

The scene changed to further along the beach where Chris and Blaineley were waiting for the contestants to arrive.

"What's keeping them now?" Blaineley wondered. "It's just coffee."

"Yes, but I specifically made sure to heat the coffee up to the least satisfying temperature possible." Chris explained. "So they're probably taking their time."

"Why would you do that?" Blaineley asked.

"To see what happens." Chris answered. "That's why."

"How have a you kept this job for so long?" Blaineley asked. "You're an awful person. You know that right? And that's coming from _me_."

"I guess they just haven't found a good replacement for me." Chris remarked.

Before their conversation was able to continue, Sammy, Dawn, and Noah ran up to the two celebrities.

"I did it!" Sammy cheered.

"Where do we go next?" Dawn asked.

"Next you need to diverge from the beach and into the woods where you'll find a paintball gun." Chris explained.

"You'll need to use the paintball gun to hit a deer who should be nearby in the forest." Blaineley continued. "Happy hunting."

"I hope we don't hurt the deer too badly." Dawn remarked.

"Relax, it's probably just a robot… Or at least I hope so." Noah remarked.

The three of them hurried off in the direction they were instructed to go.

"Is it a robot deer?" Blaineley asked Chris.

"Meh, I can't be bothered to remember." Chris replied. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

Just then, Chris and Blaineley were approached by Tyler and his helpers.

"Made it!" Tyler cheered. "Quick! What do we do next?"

"Go to the forest and find a paintball gun, shoot a deer." Blaineley instructed. "Simple as that. Good luck."

"Awesome! I play lots of first person shooters!" Sam cheered.

"You realize _Tyler_ has to do the shooting, right?" Chris asked.

"Oh… Well, I still get to help." Sam remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sam)**

"Dang it… I was really looking forward to play with that paintball gun." Sam admitted.

* * *

The scene changed to Sammy and the helpers belonging to her arriving at a spot in the forest where two paintball guns rested on a table.

"Cool." Sammy remarked before picking up one of the guns. "Okay, both of you let me know if you see any deer."

"You mean like that one?" Noah asked, pointing two a female deer in the distance.

"Oh! Quick! After them!" Sammy exclaimed

"Ooh, please be careful not to hurt her." Dawn requested.

"Relax, it's probably just a robot." Noah told her.

"Probably?" Dawn nervously asked.

"Just come with us." Noah said.

The three of them began running in the direction of the doe.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Sammy told her partners.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Noah replied.

Sammy fired a few paintballs at the doe only to have all of them miss.

"Dang it." Sammy said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it." Dawn told her.

"Well, if you wanna get it, you might want to move faster." Noah suggested.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Tyler and his helpers arrived.

"Woo! Made it!" Tyler cheered.

Tyler quickly picked up the paintball gun.

"All right, you two let me know if you see a deer." Tyler instructed them. "Got it?"

"Ooh, I see one." Dakota said, pointing to a male deer over in the distance.

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Don't go too fast." Sam advised them. "I've got stubby legs."

The trio started to run in the direction of the buck.

"Do you have a plan?" Dakota asked.

"Uh, not really." Tyler admitted as he ran. "What about you?"

"Um, I've got nothing either." Dakota confessed.

"Yeah, same here." Sam said.

"Well, I guess improvising isn't a bad plan." Tyler remarked. "All right! Let's do-"

Tyler's celebration was cut short when he ran directly into a tree.

"… This." Tyler weakly finished his sentence.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that looked pretty bad." Dakota added.

"No… I'm not okay." Tyler told them. "Can someone help me up?"

Meanwhile, Sammy and her helpers were chasing after their doe.

"My legs are starting to ache." Dawn informed Sammy.

"We need to keep running." Sammy told her.

"I'm trying as best I can." Dawn replied.

"Hmmm… Sammy, I have an idea." Noah said to Sammy.

"What is it?" Sammy asked as they all continued to run.

"One of us will have to get close to the deer and get it to hold still." Noah suggested.

"Well, that's probably better than anything I could come up with." Sammy admitted. "All right, let's stop and decide what to do."

The trio halted their running and the doe ran off further in the forest.

"All right guys, which one of you two wants to grab that deer for me to shoot?" Sammy asked her helpers.

"This feels wrong. I don't want to hurt one of mother nature's creatures." Dawn said.

"For the last time, it's probably not a real deer." Noah told her.

"But what if it is?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm sure mother earth will forgive you… Or something." Noah replied. "I'm not really sure how whatever you believe in works."

"Noah, I think this means you should be the one to go get the deer." Sammy suggested to him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Noah said. "All right, I'll go sneak up on it, and Sammy, you shoot it."

"Right." Sammy replied. "Let's do this. And remember Noah, be very, very quiet."

Noah nodded before walking off into the forest.

"All right." Sammy said, turning to Dawn. "Follow me."

The two of them continued through the forest slowly until they found the doe from before quietly grazing in the field.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Noah." Sammy told Dawn.

"I certainly hope the deer will be okay." Dawn remarked.

Noah quietly stepped out from behind a tree before grabbing on to the deer.

"Now!" Noah exclaimed.

Sammy fired a paintball at the doe, hitting her in the leg. The doe fell to the ground and smoke started to come off of it.

"Hmm, told you it was a robot." Noah told Dawn as he got up from the ground.

"Hang on, there appears to be a note on this doe." Dawn remarked as she picked up a piece of paper on the deer. "Quick! It's the location of the next obstacle."

The scene changed to Chef waiting over by a large pit in the ground.

"Man, I need to ask for a raise soon." Chef remarked. "This gig ain't what it used to be."

Sammy and her helpers came running up to him.

"We shot the deer, now what?" Noah asked.

"Ya gotta go down into that pit." Chef explained. "We're givin' you a map that shows the quickest way out though. So be glad for that."

Chef handed Sammy a map.

"Get down there now." Chef told them.

The three of them went over to the narrow path down the pit and began walking towards the bottom of the pit.

"Man… They ain't ever gettin' out of there." Chef remarked.

Just then, Tyler, Dakota, and Sam ran over to Chef.

"We did it!" Dakota cheered.

"I ran into so many trees…" Tyler muttered.

"Next challenge, you gotta climb down into that pit and find the way out." Chef told them. "Take a map, you'll need it."

Chef gave Sam a map.

"Heh, cool. I always wanted to explore caves."

"My head still hurts." Tyler complained.

"No time for that, Tyler. Let's move, now." Dakota told him.

The three of them began walking towards the path to the pits.

The scene changed to Sammy's team walking through the caves.

"What's the map say?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. My eyes still haven't adjusted." Sammy replied.

"Perhaps I can check?" Dawn suggested.

"Thank you." Sammy replied as she handed her map to Dawn. "I have no idea what this thing says."

"Hmmm… We should take a left coming up." Dawn told her partners after observing the map for a few moments.

"You sure?" Noah asked.

"I'm positive." Dawn replied.

The three of them came to a divergence in the path and turned to their left.

"Y'know, I still have a bad feeling that we're going the wrong way." Noah remarked.

"What makes you think I can't be trusted with this map?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, I dunno, what makes you think you're better at seeing in the dark than us?" Noah asked in response.

"Hmm, he does kinda have a point." Sammy admitted.

"Night is one of the most beautiful times of day." Dawn said. "I spend a lot of time out at dusk so my eyes have adjusted."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Sammy remarked.

"I guess so." Noah agreed. "But if we get lost, it's your fault."

"All right, I understand." Dawn replied. "Thank you."

"Why did you thank me?" Noah asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Dawn admitted.

Meanwhile, Tyler's team was off in a different part of the pits.

"Hmmm… All right, I'm pretty sure we're on the right path." Dakota told the other two after observing the map.

"This is just like in one of those adventure games." Sam remarked.

"Dakota, can I have the map?" Tyler asked. "You've had it for a while and I'm technically in charge here."

"You look like you hit your head pretty hard back there." Dakota told her.

"Several times actually." Sam added.

"I just don't think it's safe for you to look at it." Dakota went on. "I'm worried your sense of direction might end up being a little… Fuzzy."

"She's got a point." Sam remarked.

"Aw c'mon, I feel better now, really." Tyler insisted. "I've made it this far, what's a little minor head trauma gonna do?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"It took me a while, but after a while I realized that the sentence I said back there was a little bit silly." Tyler admitted.

* * *

"C'mon, I wanna see where you're taking me." Tyler begged Dakota.

"All right, fine, have the map." Dakota said. "Have the map."

Dakota gave Tyler the map.

"Thanks man." Tyler replied before looking down at the map. "Uh, so, where are we right now?"

"I think we're on that squiggly green line." Sam guessed, pointing at that map.

"Uh, no, it's that curvy brown line." Dakota told them as she pointed at another spot on the map.

"How would you know?" Tyler asked.

"Duh, because I just had the map." Dakota pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that's true." Tyler remarked.

"What if we changed lines?" Sam asked.

"Wait, are we talking about the subway now?" Tyler asked.

"No, we're not." Dakota told him.

Meanwhile, Blaineley and Chris were waiting above ground in the forest for thee contestants.

"Oh my god, why is this so boring?" Blaineley complained. "I swear, as soon as I finish this job I am moving on to bigger and better things."

"Good luck. One you reach pass the age of thirty you're basically seventy one to studio exec years." Chris told her.

"It shouldn't be a probably. As long as I still got my charisma." Blaineley said.

"I don't really think you ever had charisma to begin with." Chris remarked.

"Take that back or I will rip your heart out!" Blaineley aggressively threatened.

"'Kay… That was sudden…" Chris nervously commented.

Just then, a panel in the ground opened up and Sammy, Dawn, and Noah climbed out.

"That ladder was way too long." Noah remarked.

"I think I have a splinter in my hand." Sammy said.

Dawn noticed the two hosts and turned to them.

"Hello." Dawn greeted. "What shall our next task be?"

"I'm glad that you asked." Chris replied. "It's pretty easy actually. You must answer a music related question. Once you get it right, you move on to the next zone, just up ahead in the path."

"Consider this a brief breather." Blaineley added.

"Phew, I was worried I'd have to sing again." Sammy remarked. "All right, what's the question?"

"What was Ringo Starr's last name?" Blaineley asked her.

"Ooh, I know this one." Sammy replied. "It's Richard… Something."

"I think his last name was Starkey." Dakota guessed.

"I'll go for that then." Sammy said.

"That is correct." Blaineley told her. "But I think it's also against the rules."

"Actually no, the helpers are supposed to help." Chris said. "So, she may continue."

"Woohoo!" Sammy cheered. "Thanks a lot."

The three of them went further on past the hosts.

After they were gone, Tyler, Sam, and Dakota climbed up out of the hole in the ground the previous group crawled out of.

"Made it!" Tyler cheered.

"So, what's the challenge now?" Dakota asked Chris and Blaineley.

"This one's actually pretty easy. Don't worry, it'll get worse." Chris told them. "All you gotta do is answer a question related to music."

"Sweet, I have one of those dancing games at home." Sam remarked. "I can help with this."

"Judging from your size, you probably don't use that game much, do you?" Blaineley guessed.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

"Anyway, time for your question." Chris told them. "What was famous music duo Simon and Garfunkel originally known as?"

"Uh… Paul and Art?" Tyler guessed.

"Nope." Chris told him. "Try again."

"I know this one. It was Tom and Jerry." Sam said.

"I don't think that's right." Dakota told him.

"No, surprisingly, it's right." Chris informed them. "You may continue on to the next, much harder, obstacle."

"That's not gonna be fun…" Dakota nervously trailed off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"Chris was either insane or a genius to try and combine all the previous challenges into one." Tyler remarked. "I'm goin' more towards the first one."

* * *

The scene changed to Chef waiting by himself elsewhere in the forest.

"Man, when are them kids gonna get here?" Chef asked himself. "It doesn't take that long to answer one lousy question. Right?"

As if to answer his question, Sammy and her helpers ran up to him.

"We're here!" Sammy cheered.

"Finally." Chef replied. "Now, you guys 'member when I was up in a balloon dropping stuff on ya?"

"Uh, it was only Tyler and Amy… I think. My memory's a bit fuzzy. But yes." Noah told him.

"Well, all y'all have to do is run over to where the info on the next obstacle is." Chef explained. "Catch is, the interns are gonna be dropping random objects they have on ya. Good luck."

"How bad can it be?" Dawn wondered.

"I guess we're about to find out." Noah remarked.

The three of them began walking and a blender fell from above and landed in front of them.

"Oh my god! That was way more sudden than I was expecting!" Sammy exclaimed.

Sammy and her helpers looked up and saw three interns up in a hot air balloon together.

"Sorry, it's our job." One of the interns apologized from up in their balloon.

"I dunno, it's kinda fun." A second intern remarked.

Back on the ground, Sammy and her friends began to run.

Meanwhile, back with Chef, Tyler and his helpers arrived where he was.

"Finally." Chef remarked. "Took y'all long enough."

"What do we do now?" Dakota asked.

"Just keep runnin' to the next obstacle." Chef explained. "We got some interns to drop some stuff on you guys."

"Oh no, not again." Tyler nervously said.

"C'mon, we wanna catch up, right?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah… Right…" Tyler replied, still seeming nervous.

Tyler, Sam, and Dakota started running in the direction the others went.

"Please don't let anything hurt my brain…" Tyler muttered as he ran.

"Don't worry, nothing's fallen on us yet." Dakota told him. "That's gotta be a good sign."

After Dakota had said that, a wooden chair fell from above and hit the ground near the her. The chair shattered to bits upon impact.

"Well… This is a bad start." Sam commented.

"Let's just run. No talking." Tyler suggested.

The other two nodded and all three of them continued running.

The camera panned ahead to Sammy, Noah, and Dawn who were sprinting like their lives depended on it.

"You know, they haven't dropped anything in a while." Dawn remarked. "Perhaps we're safe?"

Her question was immediately answered when a kettle plummeted from the sky and hit Noah in the head, knocking him down.

"I guess not." Sammy said.

Dawn bent down to get a closer look at Noah.

"Oh my, he appears to be out cold." Dawn observed. "That is bad."

"Should we pick him up?" Sammy asked.

"I guess so." Dawn replied.

Just then, Noah slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, never mind." Dawn said.

"What happened?" Noah asked. "Why does it feel like I was trampled by a buffalo?"

Before he could hear an answer a clothes iron landed next to him.

"No time to explain! Just run!" Sammy exclaimed.

"I think I just pieced it together." Noah remarked as he stood up.

They all resumed their running.

The camera panned back to the other three contestants running from the objects raining down on them.

"Now I know what it feels like to be in a Looney Tunes cartoon!" Dakota exclaimed.

"It's a lot more terrifying than I imagined!" Sam shouted.

A wooden crate fell from above and shattered to bits upon impact with the ground.

"Ah! I don't wanna get a splinter!" Tyler screamed.

Tyler and his gang were able to catch up to Sammy and her helpers.

"Oh hello, what a surprise." Dawn remarked.

"Cool, we caught up." Sam said as he kept running.

"You're only here because I got knocked out by a stupid kettle." Noah told them.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Noah replied.

One of the interns dropped a bucket from their balloon. The bucket landed directly over Tyler's head, blinding him.

"What the- What's on my head!" Tyler exclaimed. "I can't see a thing!"

Tyler tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Sorry guys." Sammy apologized to the others as she and her helpers continued running. "I really wanna wi-"

Sammy was cut off when metal candelabra fell from the balloon, hitting her in the head and knocking her over.

"Oh my… That must have hurt." Dawn remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Even if I win I never want to come back to this show again." Sammy confessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaineley was waiting by herself near the lake.

"Hmm… I wonder which one's gonna get here first." Blaineley remarked. "Money's on the cheerleader… Is it sad that I'm talking to myself?"

Tyler and his helpers ran up to her.

"Woo! Made it!" Tyler cheered.

"Congratulations." Blaineley said. "Time for you next obstacle. All you have to do is make it to the other side of the lake."

"Where's the boat?" Sam asked.

"Oh, who ever said anything about a boat?" Blaineley replied.

She took a remote out from behind her back and pressed a button on it. The lake froze to solid ice upon the press of the button.

"What the- How does that- Oh right… Mechanical island." Dakota said.

"Start crossing that lake before it melts." Blaineley told them.

"Do we get skates?" Tyler asked.

"No. Now leave me alone." Blaineley replied.

Tyler, Sam, and Dakota stepped out on the ice and cautiously began walking towards the other side.

"Hmm, they are not going to win." Blaineley remarked.

Blaineley looked back away from the now frozen lake and saw that Sammy, Dawn, and Noah had arrived.

"What happened to the lake?" Dawn asked.

"No time to explain. All you need to know is that you have to cross it to reach the next obstacle." Blaineley told her.

"Where are our skates?" Sammy asked.

"You don't get them." Blaineley replied. "Now stop bothering me."

"Oh… All right." Sammy said.

The three of them began walking across the lake.

"Losers." Blaineley remarked.

The camera focused on Tyler and his team up further ahead on the lake, moving very slowly.

"Whoa… Careful… Careful…" Tyler murmured as he slowly walked across the ice, on the verge of slipping.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"As long as I don't fall over, yeah." Tyler replied.

"That might be hard." Dakota joked.

"I know you aren't serious, but you're also right." Tyler said. "This ice is getting slippery."

"Well, it's a sunny day. This stuff is probably gonna get real thin pretty soon." Sam remarked.

"Then we'd better hurry." Tyler remarked. "That way we don't-"

Before Tyler could finish his thought he slipped on a patch of the ice and smashed his face into the ground.

"Slip…" Tyler finished.

"That did not look good." Dakota said.

The camera panned back to the other three making their way across the lake.

"This isn't so bad." Noah commented. "Maybe things will be easier from now on... What am I saying? Of course it won't."

"Let's hope that we don't asked back." Sammy said. "This had been enough adventure to keep me happy for a lifetime."

"I agree." Dawn remarked. "This experience has been quite exhilarating."

"Guys, we need to focus on not falling over." Noah reminded the other two.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Sammy replied. "It's not like I'm Tyler or anyth-"

Sammy got cut off when she slipped on the ice and fell on her back.

"Okay… I got cocky… I'll admit it…" Sammy said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Man, walking over that ice was harder than I thought." Sammy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was waiting by himself on the other side of the lake.

"Hmm…. I could go for a coffee right now." Chris commented before snapping his fingers. "Interns! One coffee please!"

After a long pause, nobody came to Chris.

"Where are they?" Chris asked. "Did I never get them down from that balloon? Meh, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Sammy and her team ran up to him.

"Oh, you're not an intern. Could you get me a coffee?" Chris asked.

"Just tell use the next challenge." Sammy requested.

"Make it quick. I think Sam and Dakota were finally able to get Tyler back on his feet." Noah added.

"Up ahead, there's a table with some cupcakes on it." Chris explained. "But as you may remember, this was the point of the traditional Total Drama gross food challenge. So these are actually cupcakes made from meat with just pure butter as icing. To move on, you have to eat one entire cupcake. Good luck."

"That does not sound very safe." Dawn commented.

"It's not. Luckily for you only Samey has to eat it." Chris said.

"Thank god for that." Noah remarked.

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Sorry." Noah apologized. "Chris just made that thing sound really unappetizing."

The three of them walked off in the direction Chris pointed them in.

"Yuck… Meat cupcake… How did I ever come up with that one?" Chris wondered.

After a few more moments, Tyler ran over to Chris with Dakota and Sam following him.

"Ah, there you are." Chris remarked.

"Where do we go now?" Tyler asked.

"Are ya hungry? 'Cause just up the path is a table full of cupcakes." Chris told him.

"What kind of gross food does he have to really eat?" Dakota asked.

"Meat." Chris replied. "With plain butter frosting.

"Heh, at least it could be worse." Sam remarked.

"Easy for you to say." Tyler told him. "You don't have to eat them."

"Just eat one cupcake and you may continue." Chris went on.

The trio went off in the direction Chris told them to.

* * *

 **(Confessionals Tyler)**

"There have been about three times a day since I arrived here where I just wanted to give up." Tyler said. "Was it worth it? I'm honestly not even sure."

* * *

The scene changed to Sammy along with her helpers arriving at the area Chris pointed them to. In front of them was a table with several of the meat-cupcakes Chris described on it.

"Will it be as bad as I'm thinking?" Sammy asked the other two.

"How bad are you expecting?" Noah replied.

"On a scale of one to ten… Probably an eight or nine." Sammy told him.

"Well, as long as it was well cooked, I'm sure it will be at least average." Dawn told her.

"I want to believe you, I really do. But this is probably going to make me throw up." Sammy said.

"Just hurry up and eat before the other guys get here." Noah instructed her.

Once Noah was through talking, Tyler and his helpers ran up to the table.

"Never mind, they're already here." Noah said. "Start eating."

Sammy picked up a meat-cupcake from the table and stared at it.

"I am going to eat you." Sammy told the cupcake. "Yep… I'm talking to a cupcake. I've officially lost my mind."

The camera focused on Tyler and his helpers overlooking the table of cupcakes.

"Which one should I go for?" Tyler asked his helpers. "I don't know which to choose."

"They all look the same to me." Dakota replied.

"Go for the one on the edge." Sam suggested. "Chris probably put the best ones away from the centre… I'm not sure if that makes sense but it's my best guess."

"Thanks man." Tyler replied as he grabbed a cupcake on the far left of the table. "This is one small bite for a man, one giant bite for a million dollars."

Tyler took a bite of the butter frosted meat-cupcake.

"Y'know, this isn't as bad as I expected." Tyler commented while chewing.

"Really?" Dakota asked.

"I mean, my stomach feels like it wants to jump out through my mouth… But other than that, it could be a lot worse." Tyler replied.

"Like how?" Sam asked.

"Well, my stomach could actually _do that_ instead of just _feeling like_ it could do that." Tyler answered.

"I guess you have a point." Sam said.

Tyler bit into his cupcake again.

The scene changed to Chef and Blaineley waiting over by a tree on another part of the island.

"How many more of these stupid obstacles do we have to go through?" Blaineley asked.

"'Bout four or five more." Chef replied. "Can't remember."

"Dammit." Blaineley said. "Remind me to buy darts and a photograph of Chris."

"I don't even wanna know." Chef remarked.

"It's best if you don't." Blaineley said.

"Hmph, and people think I'm weird." Chef commented.

"How much longer now?" Blaineley asked

"How am I 'sposed to know?" Chef replied.

"You work here." Blaineley pointed out.

"So do you." Chef countered.

"Hmm, good point." Blaineley admitted.

Tyler and his helpers ran over to the two hosts.

"Quick! Tell us what to do!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Well, we couldn't get the bumper cars from that challenge back, so instead, we'll be asking you another question." Blaineley explained.

"What's the question?" Sam asked.

"Who were the first two people to fight each other in the aforementioned bumper car challenge?" Blaineley asked.

"I remember Eva was one of them." Tyler recalled. "Who was the other one though?"

"Hmm, I think it might have been Sammy." Dakota guessed.

"That is incorrect." Blaineley informed them. "But I will tell you that one half of your guess was right. I just won't tell you which half."

"Wait, I remember." Tyler told Blaineley. "It was Dawn and Eva."

"That is correct." Blaineley said. "Congrats, please move on to the next obstacle."

"Woohoo! Here I come, money!" Tyler cheered as he ran off.

A few moments after Tyler and his helpers left, Sammy, Dawn, and Noah ran up to Chef and Blaineley.

"Hello there." Dawn greeted.

"What's the challenge?" Sammy asked.

"Just answer a simple question." Blaineley explained. "We figured it's time you had a break. Bu the worst is still yet to come."

"Just give us the question." Noah told them.

"All ya gotta do is tell us the second group of people who fought in the bumper car challenge." Chef explained.

"Well, I remember I was one of them." Noah remarked. "I can't remember who I was up against though."

"I think I remember. It was… Tyler." Sammy remembered.

"Yep, that's right." Chef told them. "Now get outta here."

The three of them left the area.

Meanwhile, Chris was waiting in another part of the woods.

"Where are they?" Chris wondered. "It's not like that last challenge was that hard? And where's my coffee?"

Tyler and his team went up to Chris.

"Do you have a coffee?" Chris asked them.

"What? No?" Tyler confusedly replied. "We're just here for the next challenge."

"Oh, well, here's what you gotta do." Chris said. "This challenge is an amalgamation of our Scuba Bear challenge and our fighting challenge. Somewhere in the forest is our lovely Scuba Bear. If you can wrestle them to the ground and retrieve one of the two maps stuck to their back, it will reveal the location of the next obstacle."

"I'm sorry, but did you say we have to wrestle a bear?" Dakota asked.

"A mechanical bear, but yes." Chris answered.

"This is gonna suck." Sam said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dakota)**

"I should have just let Anne Maria take my place for this whole season." Dakota remarked.

* * *

The scene changed to Chris by himself again before Sammy and her helpers ran up to him.

"Oh there you are. Did you bring coffee?" Chris asked.

"Isn't this the second time you've asked that?" Sammy replied.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Chris said.

"Just tell us what to do." Noah requested.

"You've got a simple challenge." Chris told them. "Wrestle Scuba Bear to the ground and take the map they have off their back which will lead you to your next obstacle."

"Uh, that does not sound easy." Dawn said.

"Oh, did I say easy. I meant hard. Very hard." Chris replied. "Good luck."

"Well we're screwed." Sammy remarked.

"Pretty much." Noah agreed. "On the bright side, the others don't really have much of a chance either."

Meanwhile, Tyler, Dakota, and Sam were quietly sneaking through the forest.

"All right, either of you let me know if you see Scuba Bear." Tyler told his helpers.

"All right." Dakota replied.

The two of them continued through the forest. Eventually, they found Scuba Bear ahead in the forest.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Tyler admitted. "Let's just charge at it."

"Is that a smart thing to do?" Dakota asked.

"I dunno." Tyler replied "Let's just do it."

"Okay, here we go." Sam said.

The three of them ran toward Scuba Bear.

"Attack!" Tyler exclaimed.

They tackled Scuba Bear.

"What do we do now?" Dakota asked.

"I told you, I didn't think that far ahead." Tyler replied.

"Oh crap… This is bad." Sam remarked.

Scuba Bear growled and shook around until the Tyler and his helpers fell off.

"Everybody run!" Tyler shouted.

The three of them ran off away from the bear.

The camera cut to Sammy and her helpers wandering elsewhere in the forest.

"Do you guys see a bear?" Sammy asked.

"Uh… No." Dawn replied.

"Same here." Noah said. "But if I did see a bear in scuba gear, I'd know."

Just then, Tyler and his helpers ran past Sammy, Dawn, and Noah going in the opposite direction they were.

"Well, I guess that means we're getting close." Noah remarked.

"Yep." Sammy said. "Let's keep going."

The three of them continued walking through the forest in the direction the other three came form.

"You know, I am slightly intimidated by the fact that the others were running away." Dawn admitted.

"I'm sure they were just overreacting." Noah remarked.

"I don't know, that bear is pretty frightening." Sammy commented.

"Where is it anyway?" Dawn asked.

They all continued through the forest until they saw Scuba Bear up ahead of them.

"Quick, hide!" Sammy instructed her helpers.

The trio ducked into a bush near Scuba Bear.

"So what's the plan from here?" Noah asked.

"I did not think it out that far." Sammy admitted. "Do either of you have any ideas?"

"Uh… Not really." Dawn said.

"If you give me a minute I might come up with something." Noah told her.

"So what you're saying is no?" Sammy asked.

"Pretty much." Noah admitted.

"We need to do something." Dawn remarked. "If we don't act now we might not have another chance."

"All right, if we all go at it from different directions that might work." Sammy suggest.

"Why not." Noah said.

"Okay, here we go. On the count of three, we go after the bear." Sammy instructed. "One… Two… Three!"

The three of them jumped out from the bush and ran at Scuba Bear.

"I'm already starting to regret this!" Sammy exclaimed as she ran.

Sammy and her helpers jumped on Scuba Bear who struggled to remove them. Dawn reached over to the back of Scuba Bear and took a piece of paper off of its back.

"I got it!" Dawn exclaimed.

Scuba Bear shook around and all the contestants were flung from it. They crashed back down in another bush.

"Ow… My head…" Sammy mumbled.

"Don't worry, I have the map." Dawn told them. "Let's find the next obstacle."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I'm so excited. I never thought I'd be able to make it this far." Sammy remarked. "But here I am. I really think I can win now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaineley was in a different part of the forest.

"Okay, there's only one obstacle left. After this, I can leave." Blaineley told herself. "I need a better job."

Just then, Sammy, Dawn, and Noah ran up to her.

"We made it!" Sammy cheered. "What do we do next? Is this the last one?"

"Yes it is actually." Blaineley replied. "At the finish line, there's a treasure chest. Whoever opens it first gets the million dollars inside."

"I suggest you move fast." Dawn told Sammy.

"Well, yeah, that's kind obvious." Noah remarked.

"Let's hurry." Sammy said.

The three of them ran off.

"Hmm, my money's on them." Blaineley commented.

After a few more moments, Tyler and his helpers approached her.

"I finally got that Scuba Bear!" Tyler cheered. "I also can't feel my face!"

"He'll be okay." Dakota said.

"Just tell us what we have to do." Sam told Blaineley.

"It's time for your final obstacle." Blaineley explained. "All you have to do is make it back to the starting point at the beach where you'll find a treasure chest. Whoever opens the treasure chest first wins."

"Quick! Let's move now!" Tyler exclaimed.

The trio ran off in the direction of the beach.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Tyler)**

"I may not be able to feel my face right now, but I am pumped!" Tyler cheered.

* * *

The scene changed to Sammy, Dawn, and Noah ran along the beach in the direction they were told to go.

"Do you think we can make it?" Sammy asked.

"Currently, I see no signs of the others." Dawn replied.

"Uh, I think you spoke too soon." Noah said as he pointed behind him.

Dawn and Sammy looked behind them and saw Tyler and his helpers approaching.

"We should probably speed up." Noah advised.

Meanwhile, at the finish line, all the non-competing contestants were waiting in the bleachers for the others to come back. A few feet away from the finish line was a treasure chest.

"I'm so bored." Amy complained. "Why can't something interesting happen."

"Hey man, can you please stop talking." Beardo requested Amy.

"Screw you." Amy told him.

"I hate to say this, but I kinda agree with her." Topher remarked. "I'm pretty bored."

"I'm just upset that neither of them picked me." Eva commented. "But they picked Sam. _Sam!_ "

"Someone sounds jealous." Katie remarked.

"I am jealous. Jealous that Tyler picked one of the most inept people here to be their helper." Eva replied.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Ella said.

"Well it's true." Eva told Ella.

"How about we talk about something else to pass the time, eh?" Ezekiel suggested.

B nodded in agreement.

"So… What should we talk about in that case?" Brick asked.

There was a pause of nobody saying anything after Brick's question.

"Does anyone else here think Sadie's kinda hot?" Rodney broke the silence.

"I do." Katie replied.

"Aw, thanks." Sadie said.

"Rodney, nobody wants to talk about your creepy obsession." Eva told him. "Weren't you literally just saying you were in love with Sammy earlier?"

"I don't remember that." Rodney replied.

"Does anyone wanna hear a story?" Staci asked.

"Nobody wants to hear your fake story." Amy told her.

"No, I swear, this ones totally true." Staci insisted.

"Really?" Brick asked.

"Well, now I kinda wanna hear it, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Okay, so my uncle Dan used to be a fisherman." Staci began. "And he once caught a fish that was pretty big. I mean, it wasn't giant or anything but it was like, above average. Like, if you saw it, you'd be like "Wow, that fish is big but not too big". Or something. Anyway, he made it into some fish and chips."

There was a long pause with nobody knowing how to respond to Staci.

"Wow Staci… That certainly was… A story." Brick told her.

"I think I liked you better before." Eva remarked.

B nodded in agreement with Eva.

"I for one found that story delightful." Ella said.

"Aw, thanks guys." Staci replied to them.

"Hey guys, I think I see someone coming." Brick told the others as he pointed ahead.

The others looked over and saw Tyler and Sammy, as well as their helpers, running towards the finish line.

The camera focused on the finalists and their helpers running.

"I'm gonna make it!" Tyler cheered.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm gonna make it first." Sammy told him.

"We'll see about that." Tyler replied.

"Hey Tyler, I just came up with an idea to help you win." Sam told Tyler.

"I don't care what it is, go try it out." Tyler replied.

"Sweet." Sam said. "We won't let you down."

"Wait, what's the plan?" Dakota asked.

"Just follow my lead." Sam told her.

Sam ran ahead of Dakota and Tyler before tackling Sammy to the ground.

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed.

Dakota went over to where Sam and Sammy were and piled on to them.

"Is this what you wanted me to do?" Dakota asked.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Get off of me!" Sammy told the two of them.

Tyler ran past Dakota, Sam, and Sammy.

"Bye Sammy!" Tyler cheered as he ran.

"Dawn! Noah! Can you please help me out?" Sammy requested.

Noah and Dawn went over to where Sammy was pinned down and helped her back on her feet.

"Thanks." Sammy said.

"No problem at all." Dawn told her.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Sam remarked.

"Come on, let's go." Noah told Sammy and Dawn.

The three of them ran off, leaving Sam and Dakota on the ground.

The camera moved ahead to Tyler running by himself.

"All right! I'm almost there! I can win!" Tyler cheered.

Sammy and her helpers approached him.

"Aw dang it." Tyler remarked.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm going to be the one to win this." Sammy told him.

The two of them continued to run until they saw the place they started at. On the ground near the bleachers with the non-competitors was a wooden treasure chest.

"Almost there!" Sammy cheered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tyler told her.

Both Tyler and Sammy jumped in the air and dove at the treasure chest and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sammy landed on her face in the grass and Tyler somehow managed to catch himself. Tyler got to his feet and ran up to the chest. He opened up the chest and took a briefcase out from inside.

"I can't believe it! I did it! I got the money!" Tyler cheered.

"Good job Tyler, you are this seasons winner." Chris congratulated as he approached Tyler with Blaineley and Chef behind him. "This is usually the part where I'd hand you the money, but you already have it. So enjoy."

"Well, out of all the losers here, you're the least loser-y." Blaineley told him.

"Ya got lucky, kid." Chef told him.

Tyler's helpers as well as Eva, Beardo, Ella, Topher, Staci, and Ezekiel approached him. Beardo imitated the sound of a trumpet to celebrate Tyler's victory.

"Way to go Tyler, I think you really deserved this." Dakota told him.

"You really think so?" Tyler asked.

"Yah, you deserved it more than I did." Staci said. "And for some reason I'm not ashamed to admit that."

"Yeah, you were pretty annoying." Eva told Staci.

"Hey!" Staci exclaimed.

"Hey Tyler, any chance of you sharing that cash… Specifically with me?" Topher asked.

"Well… I was gonna share it. Just not with you." Tyler told him. "I don't even think I've talked to you before."

"Good point." Topher admitted.

"Tyler, as an athlete, I have like, five percent more respect for you." Eva remarked.

" _A winner has been crowned and from now on I shall never frown!_ " Ella sang.

"That rhyme was kinda forced." Beardo told her. "No offence."

"Yeah, pretty forced." Ezekiel agreed.

"It's all right. I like to hear what other people think." Ella said.

"You got a real great voice." Beardo remarked.

The camera moved over to Sammy standing by herself.

"I can't believe it… I was so close and I still couldn't do it…" Sammy sighed.

Sammy's helpers along with Katie, Sadie, Rodney, Brick, Amy, and B came up to her.

"How could you mess up so badly, Samey!" Amy scolded her sister. "You were up against Tyler. _Tyler!_ "

"Shut up!" Sammy shouted at her sister.

Sammy shoved Amy and causing her to fall over.

"I deserved that…" Amy admitted as she stood up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes.

"Don't listen to your sister." Dawn told Sammy. "You tried your best and that is what matters."

B nodded in agreement with her.

"So… Sammy what do you wanna do now?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, you lost. Now what?" Sadie asked her.

"We could go on a date." Rodney suggested.

"Uh… That's a hard pass." Sammy told him.

"Oh… Okay." Rodney replied.

"Ma'am, I suggest when we get to the mainland, we all go out for something to eat." Brick offered. "I'm thinking Vietnamese food."

"I actually like that idea." Sammy said.

"Ooh, if we're all getting food I want pizza." Katie interjected.

The camera panned over to Chris, Chef, and Blaineley standing between the two groups of teenagers.

"So, do either of you know if there are any other shows that need hosts?" Blaineley asked.

"You're on your own." Chef replied.

"I do, but I don't feel like telling you." Chris told her.

"I hate everything right now." Blaineley remarked.

"Well, it's been another action packed season." Chris said as he turned into the camera. "Yet another winner has been crowned. I'm Chris McLean, and I have a few interns to get down from a hot air balloon. I'll see you all later. This has been, Total. Drama. Losers!"

* * *

 **Final Elimination Order:**

Katie, the Sweet Girl (18th Place)

Sam, the Nice Guy Gamer (17th Place)

Rodney, the Country Boy (16th Place)

Beardo, the Human Soundboard (15th Place)

Staci, the Compulsive Liar (14th Place)

B, the Strong Silent Genius (13th Place)

Sadie, the Sweet Girl's Friend (12th Place)

Topher, the Chris Wannabe (11th Place)

Ezekiel, the Homeschooled Guy (10th Place)

Ella, the Fairytale Princess (9th Place)

Dakota, the Fame Monger (8th Place)

Amy, the Bad Twin (7th Place)

Noah, the Know It All (6th Place)

Dawn, the Moonchild (5th Place)

Eva, the Tough Girl (4th Place)

Brick, the Cadet (3rd Place)

Sammy, the Good Twin (1st/2nd Place)

Tyler, the Jock (1st/2nd Place)

* * *

 **Well** **, that was the story. I hope you enjoyed. Fun fact, all the helpers were characters I wished I gave a bit more attention in the story. I chose Tyler to win here because I figured having Sammy win would end up being too obvious of an outcome. But if you were hoping Sammy would win, there's still an alternate ending to read. Also, as I said earlier, I am going to make another story after this. I already have a cast, location and an idea of what the teams will be. But I still need to do things like determine an elimination order. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading and I hope to write many more stories in the future.**


	21. Alternate Ending

**Here's the alternate ending mentioned earlier. Be sure to let me know which ending you preferred. Anyway, I don't wanna keep this authors note from being too long. So please enjoy this alternate ending.**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the finish line, all the non-competing contestants were waiting in the bleachers for the others to come back. A few feet away from the finish line was a treasure chest.

"I'm so bored." Amy complained. "Why can't something interesting happen."

"Hey man, can you please stop talking." Beardo requested Amy.

"Screw you." Amy told him.

"I hate to say this, but I kinda agree with her." Topher remarked. "I'm pretty bored."

"I'm just upset that neither of them picked me." Eva commented. "But they picked Sam. _Sam!_ "

"Someone sounds jealous." Katie remarked.

"I am jealous. Jealous that Tyler picked one of the most inept people here to be their helper." Eva replied.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Ella said.

"Well it's true." Eva told Ella.

"How about we talk about something else to pass the time, eh?" Ezekiel suggested.

B nodded in agreement.

"So… What should we talk about in that case?" Brick asked.

There was a pause of nobody saying anything after Brick's question.

"Does anyone else here think Sadie's kinda hot?" Rodney broke the silence.

"I do." Katie replied.

"Aw, thanks." Sadie said.

"Rodney, nobody wants to talk about your creepy obsession." Eva told him. "Weren't you literally just saying you were in love with Sammy earlier?"

"I don't remember that." Rodney replied.

"Does anyone wanna hear a story?" Staci asked.

"Nobody wants to hear your fake story." Amy told her.

"No, I swear, this ones totally true." Staci insisted.

"Really?" Brick asked.

"Well, now I kinda wanna hear it, eh." Ezekiel remarked.

"Okay, so my uncle Dan used to be a fisherman." Staci began. "And he once caught a fish that was pretty big. I mean, it wasn't giant or anything but it was like, above average. Like, if you saw it, you'd be like "Wow, that fish is big but not too big". Or something. Anyway, he made it into some fish and chips."

There was a long pause with nobody knowing how to respond to Staci.

"Wow Staci… That certainly was… A story." Brick told her.

"I think I liked you better before." Eva remarked.

B nodded in agreement with Eva.

"I for one found that story delightful." Ella said.

"Aw, thanks guys." Staci replied to them.

"Hey guys, I think I see someone coming." Brick told the others as he pointed ahead.

The others looked over and saw Tyler and Sammy, as well as their helpers, running towards the finish line.

The camera focused on the finalists and their helpers running.

"I'm gonna make it!" Tyler cheered.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm gonna make it first." Sammy told him.

"We'll see about that." Tyler replied.

"Hey Tyler, I just came up with an idea to help you win." Sam told Tyler.

"I don't care what it is, go try it out." Tyler replied.

"Sweet." Sam said. "We won't let you down."

"Wait, what's the plan?" Dakota asked.

"Just follow my lead." Sam told her.

Sam ran ahead of Dakota and Tyler before tackling Sammy to the ground.

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed.

Dakota went over to where Sam and Sammy were and piled on to them.

"Is this what you wanted me to do?" Dakota asked.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Get off of me!" Sammy told the two of them.

Tyler ran past Dakota, Sam, and Sammy.

"Bye Sammy!" Tyler cheered as he ran.

"Dawn! Noah! Can you please help me out?" Sammy requested.

Noah and Dawn went over to where Sammy was pinned down and helped her back on her feet.

"Thanks." Sammy said.

"No problem at all." Dawn told her.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Sam remarked.

"Come on, let's go." Noah told Sammy and Dawn.

The three of them ran off, leaving Sam and Dakota on the ground.

The camera moved ahead to Tyler running by himself.

"All right! I'm almost there! I can win!" Tyler cheered.

Sammy and her helpers approached him.

"Aw dang it." Tyler remarked.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm going to be the one to win this." Sammy told him.

The two of them continued to run until they saw the place they started at. On the ground near the bleachers with the non-competitors was a wooden treasure chest.

"Almost there!" Sammy cheered.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tyler told her.

Both Tyler and Sammy jumped in the air and dove at the treasure chest and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler landed on his face in the grass and Sammy somehow managed to catch herself. Sammy got to her feet and ran up to the chest. She opened up the chest and took a briefcase out from inside.

"I can't believe it! I did it! I got the money!" Sammy cheered.

"Good job Samey, you are this seasons winner." Chris congratulated as he approached Sammy with Blaineley and Chef behind him. "This is usually the part where I'd hand you the money, but you already have it. So enjoy."

"Well, out of all the losers here, you're the least loser-y." Blaineley told her.

"Ya got lucky, kid." Chef told her.

Sammy's helpers along with Katie, Sadie, Rodney, Brick, Amy, and B came up to her. B gave Sammy a thumbs up.

"Thanks B." Sammy said.

"Ma'am, I firmly believe you deserved the prize the most." Brick remarked.

"Indeed." Dawn agreed.

"Good job there Sammy, for once you didn't screw everything up." Amy told her sister.

"Hey, you got my name right." Sammy realized.

"I figured you deserved to hear it at least once." Amy replied.

"I guess you're not totally heartless after all." Noah remarked.

"Screw you!" Amy shouted.

"Samey, I just wanted you to know that you're really pretty… And stuff." Rodney told her. "And it's super cool that you won."

"Um… Thank you." Sammy replied to Rodney.

"So Sammy, what do you wanna do with the money?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, a million dollars is like, a lot of money." Sadie continued.

"Also, would you be interested in sharing it with anyone?" Amy asked. "Anyone meaning me."

"I'll consider it." Sammy replied.

"You did real good, ma'am." Brick told her.

"This is a real step up for you." Dawn said.

"I don't think I've ever been happier in my life." Sammy remarked.

The camera moved over to Tyler standing by himself.

"I can't believe it… I was so close and I still couldn't do it…" Tyler sighed.

Tyler's helpers as well as Eva, Beardo, Ella, Topher, Staci, and Ezekiel approached him. Beardo imitated the sound of a violin to mourn Tyler's failure.

"Sorry about that, man." Sam told Tyler.

"In my defence it wasn't my idea to tackle her." Dakota said.

"It's cool. I'm just glad I was able to make it this far." Tyler replied.

"Don't feel too bad. My aunt Karen came in second place during a shuffleboard competition and she turned out just fine." Staci told him.

"Oh… Thanks. I guess." Tyler said.

"What was your point, Staci?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know. I think I lost it somewhere." Staci admitted.

" _You my have been the loser here but you shall continue without fear!_ " Ella sang.

"Okay, that was actually pretty good for an improvised song." Eva admitted.

"Thank you." Ella replied.

"Hey, Tyler, I wanted to say something nice." Topher began. "… But I wanna go see if Sammy is in the mood to share any money. Bye."

Topher quickly left.

"Man, that guy's weird." Beardo remarked before looking back over at Tyler. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I've got a few ideas for what to do when we get off this island." Tyler replied.

The camera panned over to Chris, Chef, and Blaineley standing between the two groups of teenagers.

"So, do either of you know if there are any other shows that need hosts?" Blaineley asked.

"You're on your own." Chef replied.

"I do, but I don't feel like telling you." Chris told her.

"I hate everything right now." Blaineley remarked.

"Well, it's been another action packed season." Chris said as he turned into the camera. "Yet another winner has been crowned. I'm Chris McLean, and I have a few interns to get down from a hot air balloon. I'll see you all later. This has been, Total. Drama. Losers!"


End file.
